Rose Paladin
by skelotece
Summary: Young Ruby Rose believed that her family was killed in a Grimm attack. Being rescued by a tiger Faunus, she decided to live with her. Many years later, a Huntress name Rose Paladin makes her appearance.
1. Chapter 1

**Have any writers have that moment when they are unsure of what to write? Well, that what I've been through. Anyway, onto the story.**

Chapter 1

Flames. That's the only thing that the Winter Maiden can see as she wonder through the burning village.

 _"How much negative emotions did this village have to attract so many Grimm."_ The Winter Maiden thought as she tried to see any survivors.

A few growls caught her attention, causing the Winter Maiden to turn her head to see many Beowolfs. Wolf-like creatures with black fur, red eyes and covered in bone-like pieces.

 _"I expected that I would run into some Grimm soon."_ The Winter Maiden thought as she draw a sword with a teal-blue hilt that as a emblem of a snowflake and a crescent moon imprinted on the blade.

"Prepare yourseves." The Winter Maiden said as she got into a battle stance. The Winter Maiden and the Beowolfs stood still for a few seconds until the Winter Maiden charged. The first Beowolf didn't had time to block the attack as the Winter Maiden's attack as she sliced off it's head along with a arm.

This cause the other Beowolfs to lunge at her who managed to jump out of the way of the Beowolf's claws. The Winter Maiden's eyes suddenly glow a light blue colour and ice shards suddenly appear in front of her. With a flick of a hand, the ice shards were sent flying.

Some of the Beowolfs managed to jump out of the way, however many started to dissolve when pierced by the ice shards. "I guess that those still standing are the older one's, since your clever enough to dodge them." The Winter Maiden said which cause the Beowolfs to growl angrily.

Suddenly, a small snow storm appeared, causing the Beowolfs to be unable so see anything. This is the reason why they didn't saw the sword that ended their life.

 _"Its over."_ The Winter Maiden thought as she sheathed her blade and her eyes stopped glowing. I was then that the sound of crying can be heard.

" _That sound...a child!?"_ The Winter Maiden exclaimed in her head as she started to run. It took her a few seconds to find the source of the crying, however due to the flames, she could only see the shiloet of a child.

 _"Poor child. This must be very scary for them."_ The Winter Maiden thought as she started to approach the child. It was then that a section of a stone wall started to fall onto the small child.

 _"I won't make it in time!"_ The Winter Maiden exclaimed in her head before her eyes started to glow again and slammed a hand on the ground. This cause a wall of ice to appear behind the child before any stones could hit them.

From the soft light that the ice is giving off, the Winter Maiden could see that the child is a girl with short black hair with crimson tips and silver eyes. Wasting no time, the Winter Maiden run up to the girl and grab her just in time for the wall of ice disappeared.

The Winter Maiden looked down and saw the girl shaking in fear and having a tight grip on the Winter Maiden's clothes. "Everything's fine, your safe." The Winter Maiden said in a soothing tone of voice as she looked down and saw the silver eye girl has falling asleep.

"It must be from all that fear. I need to get out of here." The Winter Maiden thought before making her way out of the burning village as fast as she could.

* * *

When Ruby Rose open her eyes, she became confuse as she looked at her surroundings. The five year old girl saw that she is in a plain, yet simple bedroom with a wardrobe, desk and a bed.

 _"How did I get here?"_ Ruby thought as she stared at the bed sheets with a frown.

"Oh! Your awake." A voice said, causing Ruby to look up. The person who spoke is a women with long blond hair that has blue tips at the end and green eyes. On top of the women's head are two animal ears.

"Your a Faunus?" Ruby asked, causing the women to chuckle.

"Yep. I'm a tiger Faunus. My name is Kagura Luna, what's your name, little girl?" The now named Kagura asked as she approach Ruby.

"M-my n-name is Ruby R-Rose." Ruby replied whilst stuttering slightly.

"Hehehehe. You don't need to be shy. That's an adorable name." Kagura said, causing Ruby to pout slightly. It was then that a question enter Ruby's head.

"Er...Miss Luna. Where am I?" Ruby asked nervously. "Your in my house. I brought your here after a existed the burning village." Kagura explained, causing Ruby to become confuse.

After a few minutes of confusion, Ruby's eyes widen when she started to remember the past events. "Where's Mum, Dad and Sis?" Ruby asked in a panic tone of voice.

"I'm sorry to tell you this...but your the only living person I found." Kagura replied with a sad expression on her face.

Ruby stared at her for a few seconds before crying. "No. No. It can't be." Ruby said through tears as she continue to cry.

Kagura wrapped her arms around Ruby and held her close. She stayed like that until Ruby calmed down.

"What I'm suppose to do now?" Ruby asked in a sad tone of voice.

"Well...you could live with me." Kagura replied, making Ruby surprise.

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked in a surprise tone of voice.

"If you want to. It s kind of lonely living by myself." Kagura replied whilst scratching her cheek. Ruby though for a few minutes before nodding her head.

"Sure." Ruby said whilst smiling, causing Kagura to smile as well.

* * *

Its been seven years since Ruby has been living with Kagura and she's been managing to get over the events that happened seven years ago. However, Kagura has a times seen Ruby having nightmares.

Kagura hasn't told Ruby about her status of being the current Winter Maiden because she didn't want Ruby to worry about her. However she has been telling Ruby about the fairy tale version of the four maidens.

When Kagura found out about Ruby's dream of becoming a Huntress, she enrolled Ruby into Leporian Academy, a combat school that is located in the town close to where the two of them are living.

Kagura found it amusing when she found out that Ruby is a weapon fanatic and the silver eye girl almost fainted from excitement when she found out that Leporian Academy allows it's student to build their own weapons.

When Kagura first saw the design for Ruby's custom made weapon, she was intrigued.

This is because at first glance, the weapon looks like an ordinary shield, which is black in colour with a red outline, about the size of a person's body. However, the shield has two small gun barrels at the bottom of it and it has a sword built into it, which has a red colored hilt and a silver blade and Ruby named it Rose's Hope. Kagura became surprise when Ruby told her about the third form of her weapon.

when asked about the shield part of the weapon (Kagura has been training Ruby in the way of the sword), the Winter Maiden discovered that Ruby still want to protect her still broken heart.

Ruby named her named her weapon Calamity Rose, causing Kagura to presume that the name came from the events seven years ago. The emblem that Ruby placed on the shield is a red rose in front of a amber coloured sun.

When asked this, Ruby told Kagura that her family have a aspect of the sun in their names, so the emblem is a tribute to them. Kagura found this ironic since she's the Winter Maiden. So far, the two of them lead a peaceful life. However, Kagura can feel that something bad is approaching.

* * *

 **And there's the first chapter. For the third form of Ruby's weapon. I have a few ideas of what it could be, but if anyone have their own suggestions, please bring them in. Until next time everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad to see that people are enjoying this story.**

Chapter 2

"I'm home Mama!" Ruby called as she entered the doorway.

"How was your day Ruby? Kagura asked as she watch Ruby taking off her shoes and slung Calamity Rose and her bag off her back.

"It was okay, been practicing with our Aura's in combat class today." Ruby replied as she collapsed onto a chair.

"Tired?" Kagura asked with a smile on her face.

"Very." Ruby replied whilst taking a deep sigh.

"Kagura laughed at this, causing Ruby to pout. "Is dinner ready yet?" Ruby asked.

"Before we have dinner...there's something that I need to tell you." Kagura replied and Ruby sat up at the seriousness in her voice.

"Is it something I did at school?" Ruby asked, thinking that she will receive a scolding.

"No, it has nothing to do with school. Do you remember the story about the four maidens?" Kagura asked, causing Ruby to nod her head. "You see, everything from that fairy tale...is real, and I'm the current Winter Maiden." Kagura explained as she created a snowflake in her hands.

"That's so cool!" Ruby exclaimed in a excited tone of voice, causing Kagura to smile.

"It is. However, there's something I need to tell you. When a Maiden dies, their powers will be passed onto the last female in their mind. If the last person is a male or not suitable to wield the Maiden's powers, then it will choose it's next host randomly." Kagura began to explain.

"I don't understand." Ruby said in a confused tone of voice, not sure where Kagura is going.

"Well, the last person that appear in the Maiden's head when they die could be their killer." Kagura replied, causing Ruby to become wide eyed.

"It is for this reason why the four maidens are hidden from the world. So that their powers won't fall into the wrong hands." Kagura explained, causing Ruby to think of something.

"Is this the reason why you lived alone? Because of your Maiden powers." Ruby asked, causing Kagura to nod her head.

"Are you not worried that people will discover you as the Winter Maiden and try to kill you?" Ruby asked worried, causing Kagura to laugh lightly.

"Not really. I was more worried that you will become worried about me." Kagura replied, causing Ruby to smile slightly.

"Come on now, I'll get dinner ready." Kagura said, causing Ruby to nod her head.

* * *

Its been a few days since Ruby learned that Kagura is the Winter Maiden and currently both of them are training in a forest clearing.

"Here I come Ruby." Kagura said before charging at Ruby with Winter's Legacy at the ready (the teal-blue hilt sword where the blade is infused with Dust crystals).

Ruby blocked the attack with Calamity Rose before jumping backwards. Kagura quickly avoided the shots that Ruby fired at her before charging again.

Ruby draw Rose's Hope out of Calamity Rose and blocked the attack from Winter's Legacy. Kagura attempted to knock Ruby onto the ground. However, Ruby avoided the attempt before activating her Semblance, disappearing in a burst of rose petals.

Kagura stood still, waiting for when and where Ruby would strike. She didn't had to wait long before sensing something to her left. Ruby frowned slightly when Kagura blocked the attack with Winter Legacy.

Ruby quickly disappeared again and Kagura had to block a hail-storm of sword attacks from all sides. This went on for a few minutes before Kagura found an opening and attacked, causing Ruby to use Calamity Rose to block the attack.

Kagura began to smirk before her eyes started to glow blue, causing the ground beneath them to freeze. Kagura gave Ruby a big push, causing the silver eye girl to slip on the frozen ground and skid slightly away from Kagura.

"Hey! No fair!" Ruby exclaimed whilst pointing an accused finger at a still smirking Kagura.

"Well, your opponents will be using a whole range of techniques to-!" Kagura began to explain before jerking her head quickly to avoid the bullets that Ruby shot at her.

"You shouldn't let your guard down." Ruby said whilst smiling cheekily. Silence surrounded the two before for a few seconds before the two of them burst out laughing.

"You have some nerve, young lady." Kagura said, still laughing. It was then that the sound of hoofs caught their attention, causing them to stop laughing and look in the direction where the sound is coming from.

When they saw what is making the sound, their eyes widened. The creature resembles a horse with black skin, red eyes and white bone-like pieces on part of it's body. On it's back is a body which lay emotionless. The horse took a few more steps before stopping. The body twitched slightly before straightening up. The body is pitch black, wearing a white mask that has two horns that curve upwards, has red eyes and clawed like hands. Ruby and Kagura saw that it's body is attached to the horse from the waist.

The body twitched slightly before letting out a loud scream. "W-w-what is that thing?" Ruby asked in a fearful tone of voice as she stared at the Grimm.

"That's a Nuckelavee." Kagura replied as she got into a battle stance.

"Ruby, get out of here. I will hold it off." Kagure explained, causing Ruby to stare at her. "Now!" Kagura exclaimed, causing Ruby to nod her head before running into the trees. "Now then, prepare yourself." Kagura said as she stared at the Nuckelavee.

" _I hope that Mama will be okay."_ Ruby thought as she run through the trees. _"Of course she will. She's the Winter Maiden after all, nothing can kill her."_ Ruby thought again whilst smiling.

It was then that Ruby arrived at another clearing before stopping. This is because in the clearing are Grimm that resemble Boars.

 _"I should try to find a way around them."_ Ruby thought as she started to take a few steps back.

However, one of her feet landed on a branch, causing it to make a snapping sound and the Boarbatusks looked up.

"...Fidel sticks." Ruby said as the Boarbatusks started to charge at her. Ruby dived to the sides to dodge an incoming Boarbatusk and then jumped over another one.

"I guess that I have no choice then to fight then." Ruby muttered as she got Calamity Rose and Rose's Hope at the ready.

A boarbatusk charged at her and Ruby blocked the attack with Calamity Rose. However, the impact did cause her to skid backwards and Ruby had to plant Rose's Hope into the ground to stop herself.

Ruby swing Rose's Hope at a incoming Boarbatusk and managed to cut one of it's tusks off. However, the other tusk managed to graze her. "This looks harder then it looks." Ruby said to herself before seeing the boarbatusks charging at her again.

Ruby managed to fend them off but she is having a difficult time. _"I wonder if Mama finished that Grimm yet?"_ Ruby thought as she bashed a Boarbatusk with Calamity Rose. It was then that she started to feel a strange energy entering her body.

 _"W-what!?_ Ruby thought as she looked at herself and saw that she is glowing blue.

" _This...feels like Mama's Aura...!"_ Ruby thought but then remembered what Kagura told her about the Maiden's powers and began to shake.

"No. No. Nooooo!" Ruby screamed as her eyes glowed blue and for some reason, silver trails of light seemed to be coming out of her eyes as well. An intense snow storm suddenly appeared around Ruby and the Boarbatusks started to freeze.

When the snow storm died down, Ruby saw that the Grimm are covered in icicles, causing them to dissolve. Ruby didn't bother them and instead run back to the clearing that she and Kagura trained in.

When she arrived back at the clearing, her eyes widened. Laying against a tree is Kagura with a deep wound on her body and covered in blood. Ruby slowly approached the dead body whilst shaking.

"Why? Why do bad things happen to me?" Ruby asked herself as she collapsed onto the ground and began to cry.

* * *

After a while of crying, Ruby managed to drag Kagura's lifeless body back to their home and call Ryan Leon, a close friend of Kagura. She explained what had happened and Ryan immediately ran over.

At the moment, the of them are sitting in the living room, both on the couch. "How are you feeling Ruby?" A male with black hair and blue eyes asked Ruby, who is curled up on the couch.

"I'm...fine." Ruby replied quietly. "I plan the...funeral and things. But the main thing that we need to discuss is your position as the new Winter Maiden." Ryan said in a slightly serious tone of voice.

For the first time since becoming depress, Ruby started to feel excited at having a unique power within her. However, that excitement died down when she remembered how the four maidens are in hiding to keep those powers safe.

"I...have no idea what to do. People will chase after me when they found out that I'm the Winter Maiden." Ruby said thoughtfully before starting to think deeply.

"Well...you could wear a disguise when using your Maiden powers." Ryan suggested, causing Ruby to gain a excited expression on her face.

* * *

Its been two weeks and Ruby has been busy with making her disguise. Currently, Ruby is standing in front of a gravestone that read **"Kagura Luna. The moon that shines upon the frozen earth."**

Ruby is wearing a red cloak and traveling bag where Calamity Rose and Winter's Legacy are hanging from it. "Hi Mama. Its me, Ruby. I have decided on traveling back to Vale, I think that I have a Uncle still living there. I will fully master my new powers and make sure that I will use it to help others. Goodbye...Mama." Ruby said before taking a photo of the gravestone with her Scroll.

"So this will be goodbye then?" A voice asked, causing Ruby to turn around to see Ryan.

"YeP. This will probably be the last time that we will see each other." Ruby replied with a sad smile.

"Well, the only thing I can say is that you had been a excellent student at Leporian Academy." Ryan said whilst smiling.

"Yeah. Thank you for for everything." Ruby said whilst smiling as well.

* * *

 **And there we go, second chapter done and I hope that I got the mood write for this chapter. For the third form of Calamity Rose, I was looking for something different than a scythe, no offense. Until next time everyone.**

 **Hellwyrm: Thank you for pointing these things out to me. I think that the last part of the chapter tells you that these events doesn't happened in Vale but in a different kingdom. that's why Qrow doesn't know that Ruby is still alive and Ozpin doesn't know about Kagura. Sorry for misguiding you.**

 **Sm0keyPanda: I can't picture Calamity Rose turning into a sniper rifle weapon. Sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. Ready for a new a chapter? If anyone is curious, The sword that Kagura uses looks like the Master sword from Legend of Zelda, except for the purple being teal-blue and her symbol being in the place where the Triforce would be.**

Chapter 3

"Hi Mum. I'm back!" A female with long golden hair and lilac eyes called as she entered through the door. A women who resembles Ruby came to greet her.

"How was your day, Yang?" Summer Rose asked as Yang took of her bag.

"It was okay, except one idiot touching my hair." Yang replied whilst scowling slightly.

"I hope that you didn't punch that person." Summer said before staring at Yang.

"...Yang?" Summer asked whilst folding her arms.

"...I may have hit him slightly." Yang replied in a sheepish tone of voice, causing Summer to sigh.

"Yang. You certainly inherited your mother's protectiveness of her hair." Summer told her step-daughter whilst shaking her head.

"Did anything else happen today? Except from punching someone." Summer asked as she went into the kitchen.

"There was talk about about a powerful Huntress appearing in the kingdom." Yang replied, causing Summer to become curious.

"Did you managed to find out this Huntress's name?" Summer asked whilst Yang sat down at the kitchen table.

"Nobody knows the Huntress's actual name, except that she go by the name of Rose Paladin." Yang replied, causing Summer to look at her.

"Rose...Paladin?" Summer asked, causing Yang to nod her head.

"That's...an interesting name." Summer said slowly.

"It is and I may have an idea of who this powerful Huntress could be." Yang said before smiling at Summer. Silence filled the room as Summer became confuse at Yang's smile.

It took her a few seconds for Summer to realize what Yang is implying. "Yang. I may be-in your own words-Super Mum-but I'm not that great!" Summer exclaimed, causing Yang to laugh loudly.

"I'm only joking mum." Yang said, still laughing.

"Laugh all you want, but your not getting any of my cookies." Summer said whilst smirking, causing Yang to immediately stop laughing.

"I'm sorry for laughing at you mum, please let me have some of your cookies." Yang said in a pleading tone of voice, causing Summer to laugh slightly.

"Now you know how I feel." Summer said, causing Yang to droop slightly.

"We'll be going to...Ruby's gave in a few days, aren't we?" Yang asked, causing Summer to gain a sad expression on her face.

"Yes, yes we will. All of us, including your Uncle." Summer replied, causing Yang to nod her head, also with a sad expression on her face.

"10 years ago, wasn't it?" Yang asked, causing Summer to nod her head.

"Yes. You, me, Tai and Ruby decided to take a trip to Mistral. But one of the villages got attacked by a hoard of Grimm and then...got separated from Ruby." Summer replied, trying to stay calm.

"Mum. If Ruby was still alive, what sort of weapon would she wielded?" Yang asked, causing Summer to think.

"I'm guessing a scythe. Ruby always likes to examine Qrow's weapon. I remember your dad always trying to get the weapon quickly away from Ruby as fast as possible." Summer explained, causing the both of them to chuckle slightly.

"Yeah. I miss Rubes." Yang said in a depress tone of voice. "I know." Summer said sympathetically.

* * *

Its the next day and Yang, along with her friends are spending the day in Vale. "That movie was awesome, wasn't it?" A friend asked whilst smiling.

"Sure was Jasmine. I could copy some of that guy's moves whilst fighting Grimm." Yang said before punching the air slightly.

"Yang. Some of those moves looked dangerous, don't you break anything." Another friend asked, causing Yang to wave a hand dismissively.

"Nah. I think that I'll be fine, thank you very much Sara." Yang said, causing the three of the to laugh.

It was then that the three of them walked past a shop with broken windows. "I wonder what happened there?" Jasmine asked as she glance at the shop.

"The White Fang. Look." Sara replied as she point towards a wooden board that that has a symbol of a wolf's head with three claw marks in front of it.

"There's been attacks cause by them in Vale a few times, haven't there?" Yang asked, causing the other two to nod their heads.

"That's right. You know, if they want equality, the Faunus shouldn't use violence methods to get it. It will only cause more hatred." Jasmine said with a scowl on her face.

"My parents told me that the White Fang use to be a peaceful organization, but then changed tactics." Sara explained, causing Yang to agree with her.

"Yeah. 5 years ago, there was a change leadership in the White Fang, causing them to be more violent. Its a good thing that Patch is Faunus friendly." Yang said, causing Jasmine and Sara to agree with her.

"Er...Yang? Where are we going?" Sara asked, realizing that the three of them are walking on a different path.

"A shortcut that I discovered." Yang replied as she continue to walk.

"I hope that you know where your going Yang." Jasmine said as they entered a disused ware-house.

"Relax would you. I know were I'm going." Yang said in a calm tone of voice. However, it was then that scuffling can be heard.

"Who's there?!" Yang called whilst she and the others becoming tense.

"Your on our turf, Humans." A voice replied and a few seconds later, a group of people came out of the shadows. The group are wearing a black and white uniform with a Grimm-like mask on their faces.

"The White Fang." Yang muttered, recognizing the masks and saw animal features on the people.

"Yang. When did you discovered this short-cut?" Sara asked whilst keeping an eye on the Faunus.

"A few weeks ago...this is my second time using it." Yang replied in a sheepish tone of voice.

"Seriously?!" Jasmine asked in a deadpan expression. "Your very unlucky to come here humans." A fox Faunus said as he took out a sword.

"...We're pro human/Faunus relations...if you want to know." Sara said in a scared tone of voice. The only answer she received was the other Faunus taking out their own weapons.

 _"What shall we do?"_ Yang thought, trying to think of a plan as she and her friends backed slowly.

"Hold it!" A voice rang throughout the ware-house, causing the Faunus to stop.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" A rhino Faunus shouted, trying to locate where the voice came from.

"I'm here." The voice replied as a figure appear on top of one of the big crates. The person is wearing white clothes along with a white cloak that has a blue hue. The clothes has red rose petal designs on them and strapped to the person's waist is a teal-blue hilt sword.

However, the person's face is hidden behind a white mask that has a blue gem located in the forehead part of the mask. _"Who is this person."_ Yang wondered as the masked person jumped off the crate.

"Who are you?" A tiger Faunus demanded as she point her gun at the new comer.

"I'm pretty sure you heard about me. My name is Rose Paladin." The now named Rose Paladin introduce herself, making everyone surprise.

 _"She's Rose Paladin!...Wait? she's younger then me."_ Yang thought in realization.

"Yeah. We heard about you. You been a thorn in the White Fang's side for a while." The fox Faunus said with a growl.

"Yes. Roses do have thorns when they grow." Rose Paladin said with a smirk.

"Our superiors will be happy to hear that we have taken you out." A elephant Faunus said whilst smirking evilly.

"You can try. Everyone else has." Rose Paladin said as she place a hand on her sword. The group of Faunus and Rose Paladin stared at each other for a few seconds before the fox Faunus made the first move. Rose Paladin quickly draw her blade and easily blocked the attack.

"Heh. Good reaction human, but can you handle the rest of us? The fox Faunus asked before the others jump at Rose Paladin. The masked person just stayed calm and a icy wind suddenly appeared.

"W-where did t-this wind came from?" Jasmine asked whilst shivering slightly.

"It must be Rose Paladin's Semblance." Sara replied as the White Fang members were blown back.

"Surprise?" Rose Paladin asked as she watch the White Fang members get up off the ground.

"Don't get over-confident." The fox Faunus growled before attacking her again.

"It just like what the rumors say. She is strong." Sara said as she and the others watch as Rose Paladin battled the White Fang members with her sword and ice powers.

"Jasmine, what are you doing?" Yang asked, noticing Jasmine having her Scroll out.

"Recording. We're basically seeing a living legend here!" Jasmine exclaimed, causing Yang and Sara to look at each other before shrugging their shoulders and taking out their own Scrolls.

"Now its only you." Rose Paladin said as she focus her attention onto the fox Faunus.

"Yeah. What about it?" The fox Faunus asked as she got into a battle stance. "This battle is coming to a close." Rose Paladin replied before sending a couple of ice shards flying towards the fox Faunus.

However, the fox Faunus easily slice them to pieces, but he was caught off guard when Rose Paladin suddenly appear in front of him and attacked him with rapid sword strikes. The fox Faunus blocked the attacks, but he was having a difficult time keeping up with the speed of the sword strikes.

The fox Faunus managed to find an opening and swing his sword. However, Rose Paladin raised her arm and covered it in ice, letting the Faunus's sword to hit it instead.

"Let finish this." Rose Paladin said before swinging her sword, causing the fox Faunus to grunt in pain at the newly made wound and then kicking him between the legs, causing him to fall unconscious.

"That...was badass." Jasmine said slowly with wide eyes. Jasmine, Yang and Sara became tense when Rose Paladin looked at them.

"Are you 3 ok-!" Rose Paladin began to ask but stop. Yang, Sara and Jasmine became confuse when Rose Paladin's whole body began to shake.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Yang asked in concerned tone of voice, seeing how the confident huntress is now shaking.

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine." Rose Paladin replied, however the three teenagers could tell that it was a lie.

"Are you sure? You don't look okay." Yang asked as she reach towards Rose Paladin.

"Sorry. But I must go." Rose Paladin replied quickly before a snow storm suddenly appeared. When the snow storm died down, Yang, Sara and Jasmine saw that Rose Paladin has disappeared.

"...That was something..." Sara said as she looked at the others confusedly.

"Come on now. We need to get going." Jasmine said, causing the other two to nod their heads before making their way out of the ware-house.

"Hey guys." Yang said, causing Jasmine and Sara to stop and look at her.

"Is there something wrong Yang?" Sara asked with a questioning look as Yang took a deep breath.

"I think its best if...we don't tell anyone about this." Yang replied, causing Jasmine and Sara to become wide eyed.

"Why not!?" Jasmine asked with a shock expression on her face.

"I...don't know. I just have a feeling that it is the right thing to do." Yang replied nervously as she played with her hair.

"But we need to tell at least someone." Sara asked, causing Yang to think.

"I tell my parents. They are hunters so they can handle it." Yang explained, causing the other two to agree with her.

Hiding behind a wall close to them, Rose Paladin is leaning against a wall whilst taking deep breaths. Rose Paladin removed her mask and her clothes instantly changed as her cloak turned completely red and her clothes turned completely black with her skirt gaining a red trimming.

"They're alive. They're alive." Ruby said through tears of joy.

* * *

 **And there we have it, the third chapter and Ruby finding out that her family is alive. I bet that everyone is surprise that everyone (including Summer) is alive. I have decided on what Calamity Rose's third form and I came up with a name for the weapon. See you next time. :)**

 **Sm0kyPanda: You find out about Qrow's and, everyone else's reaction in the next chapter.**

 **Gh0st498: Thanks for the complement.**

 **Swainey6: I'm glad that you like this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I wasn't planning on poster another chapter so soon, but everyone seemed eager to read more of this story.**

Chapter 4

Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy, is troubled. This hasn't got nothing to do with his school, those problems can be dealt with, but instead with the mysterious Rose Paladin.

He'd first heard the name when Qrow Branwen mentioned it when reporting back from a mission, but at the time he took a small interest because he believe that it was simply a rumor. However, that changed when General Ironwood reported that an entire village was saved by a Huntress named Rose Paladin.

The only intel that Ozpin gained from General Ironwood that Rose Paladin wielded a teal-blue hilt sword and wears a mask. Ozpin then set out a side mission to find Rose Paladin.

Ozpin and his group were having difficulties finding Rose Paladin, but that changed when Qrow's niece obtained a video recording of Rose Paladin fighting members of the White Fang a few days ago.

When Ozpin saw Rose Paladin using ice powers, he started to believe that she is the Winter Maiden, considering that the sensors didn't recognize the energy produce by the ice when Ozpin's group scanned the area.

" _The question remain is how to find Rose Paladin?"_ Ozpin thought as he took a sip of coffee at the Arain Cafe (even Professor Ozpin take the occasional trip to Vale at times).

 _"At least we know she's in Vale, but finding her is the main problem, considering that we don't know her identity."_ Ozpin thought again with a deep sigh. _"She could be useful in finding who Amber's attackers are."_ Ozpin thought before noticing someone.

He couldn't see the person's face but the person is wearing a red cloak, similar to the white cloak that Summer Rose wears. Ozpin could feel a strange vibe from the person.

"Is there something the matter, sir?" A voice asked, causing Ozpin to turn his head away from the cloak girl to see a waitress.

"I was just wondering about that person over there." Ozpin replied, referring to the red cloak person.

"I see. She's been coming here recently, about a week ago. That red cloak of hers is eye-catching." The waitress replied, causing Ozpin to raise a eye brow.

"Can you tell me anything about her?" Ozpin asked, starting to become interested.

"Well, she as a Mistralian accent and the first time that she came here, she was carrying a back-pack that has a sword and shield hanging from it." The waitress explained, causing Ozpin to nod his head.

"I see." Ozpin said before noticing the red cloak girl getting off her seat, putting some Lein on the table and walking towards the door. "Thank you for the information." Ozpin said before leaving the Cafe and following the red cloak girl.

 _"Hmmmm. How should I approach this girl?"_ Ozpin thought as he followed the girl down the street. Ozpin followed the girl until she turned into a side alley. _"Where is she going?"_ Ozpin wondered as he quietly observe the girl whilst hiding.

"I know that your there, Professor Ozpin. You been following me since I left the Cafe." The girl suddenly said, causing Ozpin to become surprise.

"You have good sense of your surrounding for such a young age." Ozpin said as he came out of his hiding place.

"Is there's a reason why you been following me?" The red cloak girl asked as she turned to face Ozpin.

"When I was in the Cafe, you interested me because I felt a strange vibe coming from you." Ozpin replied, causing the girl to tilt her head to the side.

"Would it be possible for you to remove you hood? I usually like to see the face of the person I'm speaking to." Ozpin asked, causing the red cloak girl to stiffen slightly.

However, the girl relaxed before before removing her hood, and when Ozpin saw the girl's face, his eyes widened."...Ruby...Rose?" Ozpin asked slowly, remembering how Summer Rose had a daughter that look just like her named Ruby Rose.

"I'm surprise that you know my name, Professor." Ruby replied with a small smile. "But...how? I was told that you died...10 years ago." Ozpin asked, causing Ruby to gain a sad look.

"I think its better if we discuss this somewhere...more quietly." Ruby explained, causing Ozpin to nod his head.

* * *

After a while of walking, Ozpin found himself in a room at a Inn. "So what happened 10 years ago? I know that you and your family went on a trip to Mistral and the village that you were staying in was attacked by a hoard of Grimm." Ozpin asked as he sat on a chair while Ruby sat on the bed.

"When I got separated from my family, I was rescued by a tiger Faunus named Kagura Luna. I've been living with her until 3 years ago." Ruby explained, causing Ozpin to become confuse.

"What do you mean by "until 3 years ago"." Ozpin asked, causing Ruby to gain a sad expression on her face.

"When me and Mama were sparing, we were attacked by a Grimm. Mama fought whilst I escape. When I came back, she...was dead." Ruby explained, becoming more depress.

"I see...what do you mean by "sparing"? Did Miss Luna taught you how to fight?" Ozpin asked, intrigued.

"Oh yes. She taught me how to wield a sword." Ruby replied as she got off the bed and walked over to her travel bag. "This is my custom-made weapon I made at Leporian Academy, Calamity Rose." Ruby said as she showed Ozpin her weapon.

"A shield?" Ozpin asked as he examine Calamity Rose.

"Its a shield that is equipped with two guns and has a sword built into it." Ruby explained as he draw Rose's Hope out of the shield. "It also has a third form which I use on occasions." Ruby further explained as she put Rose's Hope away.

"...I see that you inherited your mother's love for weapons." Ozpin said blankly, causing Ruby to smile sheepishly. It was then that Ozpin notice the other sword next to Ruby's travel bag.

"That's was Mama's sword before she died." Ruby explained, noticing where Ozpin was looking.

"I see." Ozpin said as he gazed at the teal-blue hilt sword...? "So why did you travel back to Vale? " Ozpin asked as Ruby sat back on the bed.

"I remember that my Uncle is still alive, so I figure that I would go and find him. I've been spending the last few days trying to think of a good way to approach him. But then I found out that my whole family is still alive." Ruby explained before taking a deep breath. "Now I don't know how to approach my entire family." Ruby said whilst looking at the ground.

"Tomorrow will be the day when your family will be visiting...your "grave"." Ozpin informed Ruby, causing her to look up.

"Are you suggesting that I will make my reunion with my family at my "grave"?" Ruby asked, causing Ozpin to shrug his shoulders.

"It's up to you how you meet your family. I better get going now, Glynda will probably be wondering where I am." Ozpin said as he stood up.

"Its been good seeing you professor Ozpin." Ruby said, also standing up and smiling. "Yes, its good to see you as well. Ruby Rose." Ozpin said, smiling as well.

* * *

Its the next day and Ruby is on the island of Patch and currently making her way to her "grave".

 _"It should be here somewhere."_ Ruby thought as she walked through the trees with some roses in her hands. After a few minutes of walking, Ruby found herself on a cliff's edge when a grave can be seen.

Ruby place her travel bag on the ground and walk towards the grave. **"Ruby Rose. The last rose of summer."** Ruby read the inscription before placing the roses on her "grave".

"...Its rather depressing really. Seeing your own grave." Ruby said to herself as she stared at the grave.

"I hope that Mum, Dad, Sis and Uncle Qrow manage to get through life as normally as they can." Ruby said whilst smiling. "I've lead a slightly normal life whilst in Mistral, except for the nightmares that plagued my sleep." Ruby explained as she began to smile sadly.

"Mum, Dad and Sis will probably been having nightmares about that night 10 years ago as well." Ruby said as she gazed at the grave. "I wonder what their reaction will be when they see me." Ruby said, chuckling slightly.

It was then that panting can be heard, causing Ruby to look down to see a black and white dog staring at her. "Hello there. What are you doing out here?" Ruby asked whilst crouching down and scratching behind the dog's ear, making it bark happily.

"Zwie! don't go running a head. You don't want to hurt yourself." A voice called, causing Ruby to stiffen slightly. Ruby stood up as a person burst out of the trees. Yang was left breathless as she chased Zwie, leaving her parents and Uncle behind.

" _We need to keep an eye on that dog."_ Yang thought as she took deep breaths. When she saw Zwie again, she notice a person in front of Ruby's grave. _"When did Mum get here?"_ Yang thought confusedly as she gaze at Ruby.

"Hi Sis...its been a while." Ruby said, and silence descended between the two sisters, except for Zwie's panting.

"...Rubes?" Yang asked slowly, not believing her eyes. Ruby took a few steps forward before three people came bursting out of the trees.

"Yang, don't go running ahead. It not like Ruby's grave will disappear." A male with black hair and red eyes said through deep breaths.

"Qrow. Yang ran a head because Zwie ran first." A male with blond hair and blue eyes said.

"Tai, Qrow. This is not the time for arguing." Summer said before noticing Yang's statue-like state.

"Yang? Is there something wrong?" Summer asked before looking in the same direction that Yang is staring at. She blink a few times to register who she is seeing.

"Have I been drinking too much. Or can I see a teenage version of Ruby in front of me?" Qrow asked slowly.

"Considering I can see her and not been drinking, you are not drunk." Taiyang replied with wide eyes.

"Ruby...is that you?" Summer asked as tears threatened to appear.

"Yes Mum, its me." Ruby replied with a small smile as tears started to come out of her eyes. Summer slowly approach Ruby before hugging her tightly and crying.

"Your alive. Your alive." Summer muttered through tears of joy.

"Yeah, I'm alive." Ruby said as she close her eyes and leaned into her mother.

* * *

The family walked back to the house and currently everyone is in the living room.

"So what happened to you on that night?" Qrow asked Ruby who is in the arm chair and Zwie is in her lap.

"After I got separated from the rest of you, I was saved by a female tiger Faunus named Kagura Luna. I've been living with her for the first 7 years." Ruby replied as she scratch Zwie's ear.

"What have you been doing whilst living with this Kagura Luna?" Summer asked, becoming interested.

"I've been attending Leporian Academy where they let you make their own weapons. That how I got Calamity Rose." Ruby explained, causing the rest of the family to become confuse at the name.

"A bit like Signal Academy. The student there make their own weapons." Taiyang explained, causing Ruby to nod her head in interest.

"Wait a minute. You said that you been living with this Kagura women for 7 years. What happened?" Yang asked, causing Ruby to gain a sad expression on her face.

"3 years ago, we were attacked a Grimm, Kagura fought it but..." Ruby began to say but stop as she became more depress and everyone could guess what Kagura's fate was.

"...Is that Kagura's sword?" Taiyang asked, referring to the amber coloured hilt sword.

"That's right. I've been using it...on occasions." Ruby replied, thinking of a good way to disguise her activities as Rose Paladin.

"Why did you travel back to Vale?" Qrow asked whilst taking a sip of alcohol, something that made Summer glare at him.

"I knew that you were still alive Uncle, so I decided to come back to Vale to find you...then I found out that the rest of you are still alive." Ruby explained.

"That must be a real shock to you." Summer said, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"On your travels Ruby, did you hear the rumors about a powerful huntress called Rose Paladin?" Yang asked, causing Ruby to perk up.

"I've heard a few rumors about Rose Paladin. Including one that she fought Pyrrha Nikos, the invincible girl." Ruby replied, causing everyone to become surprise.

"That must be some battle." Qrow said, causing everybody to agree with him.

"Well lucky for you Ruby, I'd managed to get a video of her in action. I'll go and get it." Yang said whilst smiling before leaving the couch to get her Scroll.

"When Yang first showed the video to us, she was very excited. A bit like you when you were young." Taiyang explained, causing Ruby to chuckle slightly. However, on the insides she was nervous.

"Here we are." Yang said as she returned to the living room with her Scroll and went over to Ruby. The silver eye girl watch "herself" fighting the White Fang members and she felt strange watching "herself".

"So, what do you think?" Yang asked whilst smiling at Ruby.

"...you have a good angle for the video." Ruby replied, causing everyone to laugh. However, Qrow frowned slightly at Ruby's behavior.

"Ruby, why don't you show us what you learned from Miss Luna?" Taiyang asked, causing everyone to stare at him.

"Tai! Our daughter, who have been missing for 10 years, has just come back to us. And you want her to fight?" Summer asked whilst staring at her husband.

"Its alright Mum. I would like to show you my skills." Ruby said whilst smirking.

"Count me in. I would like to see what Ruby is made of." Qrow said as he took a sip from his flask.

* * *

"Kick his butt Ruby!" Yang yelled excitedly. Currently, everyone is outside and Ruby and Qrow are facing each other.

"Okay Ruby, little one's first." Qrow said whilst smirking as he got his sword at the ready. "I'm not little, I'm 15 years old!" Ruby exclamied, her left eye twitching slightly.

"I thought that Ruby said that she was taught how to fight with a sword. What's with shield?" Yang whispered to her parents, causing the to shrug their shoulders as Summer got her Scroll ready for filming.

"Here I come Uncle Qrow." Ruby said as she got Calamity Rose at the ready.

Everyone became surprise when Ruby lifted her shield horizontally and fire at Qrow. "Yikes!" Qrow exclaimed as he blocked the bullets with his sword.

"That was unexpect-!" Qrow began to say but stop when Ruby suddenly appeared in front of him and bash Qrow with Calamity Rose.

"Was that Ruby's Semblance?!" Taiyang exclaimed with a shocked expression on her face.

"It looks like it." Summer replied with wide eyes. "Speed heh? That's interesting." Qrow said before blocking another shot from Calamity Rose's guns before swing his sword at Ruby.

Ruby blocked the attack with Calamity Rose before drawing Rose's Hope, surprising everyone. "That has a sword built into it!?" Yang exclaimed, causing Ruby to smirk at her sister's reaction.

"Here I come, Uncle Qrow." Ruby said before pushing Qrow's sword off Calamity Rose and started to attack with Rose's Hope.

 _"Maybe I shouldn't volunteer to fight Ruby."_ Qrow thought as he blocked the rapid attacks from Ruby.

"Ruby, keep going!" Yang cheered with a smile on her face. Ruby swing Rose's Hope in a diagonal slash which Qrow easily blocked.

However, when Qrow looked up, Ruby had disappeared. _"Where did she g-!"_ Qrow began to thought but stop when he sense someone behind him. He turned around just in time to receive a kick to the face.

"Ohf!" Qrow shouted as he crash onto the ground. Qrow was about to get up, but a sword found itself pointing at Qrow's throat.

"And we have a winner!" Yang cheered as Ruby smiled as she helped Qrow to get back up.

"Wow Rubes, you have great sword skills." Qrow said whilst smirking.

"Yes I have. Its a pity that I didn't get the chance to use Calamity Rose's third form." Ruby said, causing everyone to become quite.

"...Third form?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"YeP." Ruby replied before pressing a button on Calamity Rose, causing it to transform into a big, two handled sword. "This is Utopian Rose, Calamity Rose's third form." Ruby said proudly as she stab the sword into the ground.

"...Is it heavy for you to wield?" Qrow asked, slightly worried.

"Sort of. But I only used it when I fight powerful opponents." Ruby replied, causing Summer to become shock.

"Have you been getting into fights?!" Summer exclaimed.

"No I haven't Mum...not often anyway." Ruby replied, saying the part sheepishly.

Summer was about to say something but Taiyang put a hand on her shoulder."Come on now, Ruby has been through a lot. Let's get back inside, we have a lot of catching up to do." Taiyang said, causing everyone to agree with him before walking back inside the house.

Everyone didn't notice that a red eye raven had watched the entire battle.

* * *

 **And another chapter finished. I wasn't planning on revealing Utopian Rose until a later chapter, but everyone looked eager to see it sooner. I hope that everyone notice the subtle hint at the end of the chapter. See ya all next time.**

 **Swainey6: I hope that this answer your curiosity.**


	5. Chapter 5

**What's up everyone. I'm sure that everyone have guessed, but the raven from the last chapter is Raven Branwen. I recently saw the 1st episode of rwby volume 5 and I love. I like how the plot thickens with the reason why Salem want the four Maidens. Also love the quality of the anime, totally different from volume 1. Now for the chapter.**

Chapter 5

Its been a month since Ruby reunited with her family and life for her is great. The only part that is slightly bothering her is Yang making fun of her accent whilst her parent and Uncle said that it makes her stand out more.

Ruby has been keeping her Maiden powers and her identity as Rose Paladin a secret but she has been practicing in secret with only Zwie watching her.

"Er...Uncle Qrow...can I speak to you about something?" Ruby asked, causing Qrow to look at her.

"What's wrong Ruby?" Qrow asked, slightly concerned at Ruby's behavior.

"Whilst I was traveling...I met your sister, Raven." Ruby replied, causing Qrow to become serious.

"What happened?" Qrow asked, becoming more concerned.

"Well, we kind of fought-but it wasn't serious!" Ruby exclaimed, seeing the wide eyes on Qrow's face.

"It was mostly to see how capable fighter I was." Ruby explained, causing Qrow to calm down.

"I see. My sister...does have a strange way to view the world." Qrow said, causing Ruby to nod her head.

It was then that Qrow started to frown. "Did Raven suspected you of being Summer's daughter?" Qrow asked, causing Ruby to think.

"Well, she was slightly surprise when she first saw me. Calling me "Mini-Summer"." Ruby replied, causing Qrow to shake his head slightly.

"That's Raven for you, always blunt. What was your reaction when you saw Raven's face?" Qrow asked, causing Ruby to gain a sad expression on her face.

"When I first saw Raven's face, I broke down because how similar Raven and Yang are." Ruby replied sadly before a question enter her head.

"Does Yang know about Raven?" Ruby asked, causing Qrow to nod his head.

"Yes. Firecracker knows about Raven. she found out sometime after your... "death"." Qrow replied, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"I'm glad that you survive your encounter with Raven." Qrow said a small smile, causing Ruby to smile as well.

* * *

" _Its a cool night, tonight."_ Ruby thought as she made her way to a shop call "Dust till Dawn", a shop that Ruby likes to visit at times. _"I wonder if they got any new weapon magazines."_ Ruby thought again.

When Ruby told her family that she was going to the shop, Summer persuaded her to bring Calamity Rose with her. Even though Ruby as been traveling by herself for 3 years, her Mum still worry about her safety.

As Ruby made her way down through a alleyway, using it as a short-cut, she notice a group of men heading towards the shop as well.

Most of the men are wearing black suits whilst carrying weapons and suitcases whilst one of them is wearing white and carrying a cane. _"That's Roman Torchwick."_ Ruby thought as she leaned from behind a wall, recognizing the orange hair.

 _"What is he doing? A Dust robbery?_ " Ruby asked herself, remembering how she heard that many Dust shops have been robbed. _"I should probably stop him."_ Ruby thought again as she took out Rose Paladin's mask and put it on (she usually carry the mask when she is alone).

When her clothes changed colour, she used her Maiden powers to swap her weapons. A few seconds later, she felt Calamity Rose disappearing from her back and Winter's Legacy appearing on her waist, the hilt changing from amber to teal-blue.

Ruby began to wonder if Summer, Taiyang, Yang or Qrow notice that Calamity Rose is back in the house when they saw Ruby taking it with her.

She shook her head before stepping out from behind the wall and activated her powers. "What the-!?" Roman exclaimed as the alleyway's exit became covered in ice.

"Good evening, Roman Torchwick." Rose Paladin greeted, causing everyone to turn around and look at her.

"Well, this is a surprise. I was expecting to be robbing a Dust shop, but instead I find myself encountering a mysterious masked women." Roman said as he eyed Rose Paladin.

"Yes. Strange things do happen at times." Rose Paladin said, smiling slightly.

"Would you mind removing the ice? I have a tight scheduled tonight." Roman explained whilst pointing at the ice with his thumb.

"No." Rose Paladin replied simply, causing Roman to glare at her slightly.

"Get her." Roman ordered, causing the black-suited men to get their weapons out whilst placing the suitcases on the ground. One of the black-suited men charged at Rose Paladin with his sword raised.

Rose Paladin quickly draw Winter's Legacy and deflected the attack before kicking him in the guts. The others charged at her and Rose Paladin went into action, swinging Winter's Legacy, causing ice cold waves to be sent flying towards the black-suited men, knocking a few backwards.

Rose Paladin froze the ground whilst jumping backwards, causing a few black-suited men to slip and fall onto the ground.

One of the black-suited men got out a machine gun and fired at Rose Paladin, causing her to create a block of ice, causing the bullets to hit the ice instead. Rose Paladin then used the ice block to launch herself at wall before before launching herself towards the machine gunner, kicking him in the face.

The machine gunner landed at Roman's feet. "You were worth every cent, truly you-!" Roman began to say but stop as he used his cane to block a attack from Rose Paladin's sword.

"I hope that you were planning to stay?" Rose Paladin asked as she put pressure on Winter's Legacy.

"No I wasn't." Roman replied before throwing Rose Paladin off him. Roman then pointed his cane at Rose Paladin and the bottom part of the cane opened up. Roman took aim and fired at Rose Paladin. The Winter Maiden summoned a icily breeze and successfully snuff out the shot.

Rose Paladin became confuse when she saw that Roman disappeared. After a few seconds of searching, she spotted him at the top of a ladder. _"How did he get up there so fast?"_ Rose Paladin thought confusedly before shaking her head. Acting quickly, Rose Paladin removed the ice before climbing the ladder.

"Hold it!" Rose Paladin shouted as she spotted Roman at the other side of the roof top, causing Roman to turn around.

"Persistent." Roman muttered whilst glaring at Rose Paladin. Suddenly, a Bullhead appeared behind Roman, causing the criminal mastermind to smirk.

"Its the end of the line white!" Roman called as he jumped into the open hatchway, took out a red Dust crystal and throw it at Rose Paladin's feet. Roman then took aim with his cane/gun and fired.

Knowing what will happen, Rose Paladin was about to activate her Maiden powers when she saw someone getting in front of her. Rose Paladin felt the heat of the explosion, but the new comer created a purple glyph, preventing the explosion from hurting them.

When the smoke disappeared, Rose Paladin saw a blond hair women, wearing black and white clothes and a purple tattered cape. In her hand is a riding crop.

 _"Glynda Goodwitch?"_ Rose Paladin thought, recognizing the Professor from Beacon Academy. Glynda kept her focus on the Bullhead and created several purple energy beams.

"We got a Hunteress!" Roman shouted as the purple energy beams hit the Bullhead. The pilot calmly went off the controls, causing Roman to quickly take them. The shadows prevented Rose Paladin or Glynda from seeing the person clearly but they could tell that the person is female.

Rose Paladin frowned slightly when she felt the person's Aura. _"That person...is a Maiden!"_ Rose Paladin exclaimed in her head, clearing surprise. However that surprise turned into confusion when she continue to feel the person's Aura.

" _It feels like that she only has half of the full Maiden's powers though."_ Rose Paladin thought again, but had to stop her train of thought when the shadowed person shot fire at her and Glynda. Rose Paladin activated her Maiden powers, causing the temperature to drop.

This cause the shadowed person to become surprise as she saw the fire balls disappearing due to the cold. Rose Paladin then created a few icicles which she sent flying towards the Bullhead. The shadowed person increased the temperature around the Bullhead in order to melt them.

However, she only managed to melt the icicles slightly, causing them to hit the Bullhead. Taking the opportunity, Glynda waved her riding crop, causing a storm cloud to appear above the Bullhead. Icicles started to hail down at the Bullhead.

Roman had to move his head to the side to avoid a massive headache. The shadowed person created a heat wave, destroying the descending icicles. Rose Paladin and Glynda watch as the Bullhead fly away.

"...thanks for the assistance..." Rose Paladin said awkwardly, but Glynda glared at her, causing Rose Paladin to gulp.

* * *

"I hope that you realized the danger that you could placed on others?" Glynda asked in a strict tone of voice as she walked around Rose Paladin, the both of them in a police interrogation room.

"I was only trying to prevent a shop robbery." Rose Paladin explained, feeling nervous on the inside.

"If it was up to me, I would sent you hope with a pat on the back...and a slap on the wrist." Glynda said, slapping the table with her riding crop, making Rose Paladin flinch.

"However, there's someone who like to speak with you." Glynda said as she removed herself from the doorway, revealing Professor Ozpin who has a cup of coffee in one hand and a plate of cookies in the other.

"Rose Paladin...you have an unnatural Aura." Ozpin said as he sat down on the other chair and place the plate of cookies near Rose Paladin. The Winter Maiden became nervous at what Ozpin said. Rose Paladin's eyes fell on the plate of cookies before looking at Ozpin with a questioning look in her eyes.

Ozpin nodded his head and Rose Paladin started to eat the cookies.

"Where did you leaned to fight like this?" Ozpin asked, referring to the video of Rose Paladin fighting Roman's grunts, that that is being played on Glynda's Scrolls.

 _"How did they filmed my battle?"_ Rose Paladin thought as she swallowed the cookie that was in her mouth. "I was taught how to fight at Leporian Academy a combat school in Mistral." Rose Paladin explained.

"Leporian Academy? You know, a month ago I meet someone who also trained at Leporian Academy, someone called Ruby Rose. You won't know that person, would you?" Ozpin asked, causing Rose Paladin to sweat.

"I...I...er..." Rose Paladin try to reply, but couldn't think off anything to say.

"You know, that wasn't the right question to ask. wasn't it, Ruby Rose?" Ozpin asked, causing Rose Paladin to become surprise.

"How did you know it was me?" Ruby asked as she removed her mask, causing her clothes to change back into their normal colours.

"Your blue-teal hilt sword. I guess that you use your adopted mother's sword whilst disguised as Rose Paladin?" Ozpin asked, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"That's correct, Professor Ozpin." Ruby replied, causing Ozpin to nod his head.

"I see. Miss Rose, are you by any chance...the current Winter Maiden?" Ozpin asked, causing Ruby to become tense.

"Yes I am. What about it?" Ruby asked, starting to become defensive.

"You can relax, Miss Rose. Me or Professor Goodwitch have no interest of taking your powers." Ozpin explained, causing Ruby to relax.

"How did you gain your Maiden powers? did you gain them randomly or inherited them?" Ozpin asked curiously.

"My adopted mother, Kagura Luna was the previous Winter Maiden." Ruby replied, causing Ozpin to nod his head.

"I'm guessing that your aware of the danger that you are in because of your Maiden powers. That's way you created the persona of Rose Paladin?" Ozpin asked, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"That's correct. Speaking of Maidens. I think that the women on the Bullhead is a Maiden." Ruby said, causing both Ozpin and and Glynda to become surprise. "

Are you certain of this?" Glynda asked, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"Positive. But...the powers that she possessed doesn't seem to be on the same level as mine though. More like half of it." Ruby explained, causing both Ozpin and Glynda to look at each other.

"...Thank you for telling us this Miss Rose." Ozpin said, deep in thought.

"Miss Rose. How would you like to join my school?" Ozpin asked, causing Ruby to become surprise.

"A-are your sure? I'm not 17 yet." Ruby asked, causing Ozpin to nod his head.

"I'm sure that your ready to attend Beacon Academy. Age has nothing to do with a Huntress's skill." Ozpin explained with a small smile on his face.

"Sure. I would love to." Ruby said with a smile on her face.

"Good then. I'll start on the paper work then. I think that it is best if you leave now. Your family will probably be worried about you." Ozpin said, causing Ruby to widen her eyes.

"Oh Yeah! Bye now Professor Ozpin, Professor Goodwitch." Ruby said before dashing out off the room.

"When are we going to tell her about Amber?" Glynda asked, causing Ozpin to think.

"We will wait until Ruby has settled down at Beacon before telling her about Amber." Ozpin replied, causing Glynda to nod her head.

After a few seconds, Glynda thought of something. "Qrow won't be happy about this." Glynda said, but Ozpin took a sip of his coffee, trying not to think about the reaction that Qrow will have.

* * *

 **And there we have it and I hope that you like the change of how Ruby Rose/Rose Paladin encounter Roman Torchwick. Next chapter is when Ruby is going to Beacon and there will be a surprise for everyone. I'm planning on making a flashback involving Ruby encountering Raven, but I'm not sure when. Until next time everyone.**

 **Shadow Walker of Fire: Grammar is one of my problems when writing. Sorry about that.**

 **Sm0keyPanda: I'm not sure if Raven will kidnap Ruby since she's Summer's daughter. But I may think about it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we go, chapter 6. Sorry for the first 5 chapter were short, but from now on they will be longer (in my opinion anyway).  
**

Chapter 6

"Cinder, how is it going with you?" Salem asked a black hair, amber eyed women.

"Roman Torchwich and the White Fang have been gathering Dust. But it will take time before the first step of the plan can take place." Cinder replied, causing Salem to smile slightly.

"Excellent. Have any problems occurred so far?" Salem asked, causing Cinder to frown slightly.

"Well, when Roman was about to rob a Dust shop, he was attacked by someone who I believe to be a Maiden." Cinder replied, causing Salem to widen her eyes slightly.

"Are you certain of this?" Salem asked, causing Cinder to nod her head.

"Absolutely. I felt her Aura when I fought her and it was similar to my Fall Maiden powers." Cinder replied, causing Salem to think.

"What powers did this Maiden used against you?" Salem asked, becoming interested.

"She had control over ice." Cinder replied, causing Salem to think.

"Then you were probably been facing the Winter Maiden. What did she look like?" Salem asked, causing Cinder to think.

"I didn't saw her face because she was wearing a mask. But she was wearing a white cloak which is blue slightly and white clothes. She wields a teal-blue hilt sword." Cinder explained, causing Salem hum slightly.

"Was the Winter Maiden with someone?" Salem asked, causing Cinder to nod her head.

"Yes. She was with Professor Goodwitch. One of the Professors of Beacon Acadmy." Cinder replied, causing Salem to scowl.

 _"So she's in the safety of Ozpin's little group."_ Salem thought, slightly annoyed.

"What are your orders?" Cinder asked, causing Salem to think.

"Stick with your current actions for now until I'll give out further orders. That's all for now." Salem replied, causing Cinder to nod her head before ending the call on her Scroll.

 _"It doesn't matter how long you can keep the four Maidens safe Ozpin. I will find a way to take their powers."_ Salem thought, a small smirk appearing on her lips.

* * *

"Hello, Qrow Branwen speaking." Qrow said, answering his Scroll.

"Good evening Qrow. I hope that your doing well." Ozpin's voice came from the Scroll.

"Oz? Is something the matter?" Qrow asked, sitting up straighter on the chair that he is sitting on.

"I want to discuss something that involves your niece, Ruby Rose." Ozpin replied, causing Qrow to take a deep sigh.

"I already know that you accepted her into Beacon Academy." Qrow said, but Ozpin shook his head.

"That wasn't the thing I want to discuss. By the way, how do feel about Ruby being accepted?" Ozpin asked, causing Qrow to ruffle his hair slightly.

"I'm not exactly thrilled that Ruby is attending Beacon 2 years before she should. But Ruby does have the right amount of skills to enter."Qrow replied and Ozpin to smirk.

"I know. Summer sent me a video of you and Ruby fighting." Ozpin said, causing Qrow to sigh.

"I thought Summer said that she won't show that to anyone." Qrow muttered, but Ozpin heard him.

"Qrow. Your niece is in potential danger." Ozpin said in a serious tone of voice, causing Qrow to become confuse.

"What do you mean, Oz?" Qrow asked, causing Ozpin to take a deep breath.

"Your niece...is the current Winter Maiden." Ozpin replied and waited for Qrow's reaction.

"...She's who!" Qrow shouted, causing Ozpin to wince slightly.

"But I thought you suspected that...wait, Ruby is Rose Paladin?!" Qrow asked, causing Ozpin to nod his head.

"Yes she is Qrow." Ozpin replied, causing Qrow to run a hand through his hair.

"Did she said how she gain the Maiden powers. Random selection or inherited them?" Qrow asked, causing Ozpin to hum.

"Miss Rose told me that Kagura Luna was the previous Winter Maiden." Ozpin replied, causing Qrow to smirk slightly.

"That's something. Being raised by the Winter Maiden and inheriting her powers. Similar to Schnee family and their Semblance."Qrow said before becoming serious.

"So that why you invited her to Beacon. To keep her safe?" Qrow asked, causing Ozpin to nod his head.

"That's correct. bringing Miss Rose to Beacon will insure that she is safe and even though she created the persona of Rose Paladin. And another thing, we may have a lead on the missing Fall Maiden powers." Ozpin explained, causing Qrow to become surprise.

"Did Ruby helped you with that?" Qrow asked, causing Ozpin to nod his head.

"Yes. The Maidens could sense each other when in close proximity." Ozpin explained, causing Qrow to hum slightly.

"So what's our next move then?" Qrow asked, causing Ozpin to frown slightly.

"For now, we need to be extra cautious. Salem might have already found out that the Winter Maiden is at Beacon and will use every trick she knows to get to Miss Rose." Ozpin explained, causing Qrow to non his head.

* * *

"I can believe that my baby sister is coming to Beacon with me!" Yang exclaimed as she hug Ruby tightly.

"Yang...losing...air." Ruby said weakly as she felt her oxygen supply reducing.

"Sorry, but everyone one will think that your the Bee's knees. Getting into Beacon two years early." Yang said as she released Ruby.

"But Yang. I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." Ruby said shyly, causing Yang to shake her head slightly.

"And this comes from a girl who spent 3 years traveling by herself." Yang said, causing Ruby to pout slightly.

"It isn't simple as that." Ruby retorted and Yang was about to say something but then a holographic screen appeared, showing the news which is about the criminal-mastermind, Roman Torchwich still being active before switching over to a Faunus protest which got interrupted by the White Fang.

The holographic screen then disappeared and be replaced with a holographic version of Glynda Goodwitch. _"Hello, and welcome to Beacon."_ Glynda began to say.

"Who's that?" Yang asked confusedly.

" _My name is Glynda Goodwich."_ Glynda "replied"/introduce herself to the (new) students.

"Oh." Yang said with a surprise look on her face.

 _"You are among the privileged few who have receive the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to up hold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."_ Glynda explained before disappearing.

Ruby smiled before walking towards the window and looked down at the town below.

"Look Yang, you can see Patch from up here. Home isn't that far away after all." Ruby said as Yang joined her.

"Beacons our home now." Yang said whilst smiling. It was then that the two of them heard groaning, causing the both of them to turn their heads to see blond hair boy wearing a white breast-plate leaning over.

"I guess the view isn't for everyone." Yang said as the blond hair boy went pass the two.

"Well, it was nice whilst it lasted." Ruby said before noticing something on Yang's shoes.

"Yang! You have puke on your shoes!" Ruby exclaimed as she started to run away from Yang.

"Gross, Gross, Gross, Gross!" Yang repeated as she started to chase Ruby.

"Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!" Ruby shouted as she continued to run away from Yang.

* * *

" _Have I lost her?"_ Ruby thought as she continued to run away from Yang.

The crimson hair girl looked over her shoulder to see that her older sister is not behind her.

 _"Oh goo-!"_ Ruby began to thought but stopped when she ran into someone, causing Ruby to fall onto the ground.

"Sorry." Ruby replied as she quickly got up from the ground.

"It's al-Ruby! Is that you?" A voice asked in a surprise tone of voice, causing Ruby to look up at the person she ran into.

The person is a teenage girl with long red hair tied in a pony tail and bright green eyes. she is wearing brown armor.

"Pyrrha! It's been a while!" Ruby exclaimed in a excited tone of voice before hugging Pyrrha tightly, causing her to become flustered slightly.

"It has. But why are you here?" Pyrrha asked as Ruby released her.

"I got permission from Professor Ozpin to enter Beacon 2 years early." Ruby replied, causing Pyrrha to smile.

"Good for you. But it not surprising really, with your level of combat skills."

Pyrrha said, causing Ruby to nod her head. "So how you been. Have you manged to reunite with your Uncle?" Pyrrha asked, causing Ruby to become quite and Pyrrha began to gained a worried look.

"Your Uncle is...still alive, right?" Pyrrha asked, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"Yes, he's alive...along with the rest of my family." Ruby replied, causing Pyrrha to blink a few times.

"Your family, who you believed to be dead. Are alive?" Pyrrha asked slowly, causing Ruby to nod her head nervously.

"That...absolutely wonderful!" Pyrrha exclaimed before hugging Ruby tightly, not caring about the people around them.

 _"Not again. She has the same strength has Yang."_ Ruby thought as she feel her life slipping away.

"Pyrrha...can you please...you let go. I'm losing...air." Ruby said breathlessly, causing Pyrrha to look at her and blinked a few times.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Ruby." Pyrrha said apologetically as she released Ruby and the silver eye girl stumbled about slightly before shaking her head.

"I'm good." Ruby said as she saw Pyrrha scratching the back of her head.

"So is your sister going to Beacon? I remember that you said that you ha-have a sister who is 2 years older than you."

Pyrrha asked, correcting herself. "YeP. My older sister Yang is with me." Ruby replied, causing Pyrrha to nod her head.

"So where is she?" Pyrrha asked, becoming confused.

"...I don't know." Ruby replied sheepishly, causing Pyrrha to stare at her blankly.

"Seriously?" Pyrrha asked, causing Ruby to scratch the back of her head.

"Yeah. I was running away from her because she had puke on her shoes, and now I lost her." Ruby explained, causing Pyrrha to sigh slightly.

"Your a strange one alright." Pyrrha said whilst shaking her head. However, she suddenly became serious before leaning into Ruby.

"Does your sister or your family know about...Winter's Legacy?" Pyrrha whispered and Ruby became confuse for a few seconds until she realize what the red hair girl is referring to.

"No. they don't know that I'm the Winter Maiden or Rose Paladin for that matter." Ruby whispered back, causing Pyrrha to nod her head.

"But I did told Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch." Ruby added, causing Pyrrha to frown slightly.

"Do you think that was a good idea?" Pyrrha asked, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"Yes. They look like people that can be trusted." Ruby replied, causing Pyrrha to shrug her shoulders.

"If you say so." Pyrrha said before announcement was made.

"Here we are then. Are you ready Ruby for our new life at Beacon?" Pyrrha asked, causing Ruby to nod her head.

* * *

The first person to get off the Bullhead is the blond hair boy wearing the white breast-plate who ran to the closet trash-can.

"Now then. Where's Yang?" Ruby asked herself as she looked over the heads of the disembarking students...but failing.

"Do you want so help Ruby?" Pyrrha asked, trying to suppress laughter, causing Ruby to pout.

"No. I'm fine, thank you very much." Ruby replied before hearing someone.

"Ruby! There you are!" Yang called, causing Ruby and Pyrrha to turn their heads to see the golden hair, lilac eyes girl coming towards them.

"Were did you went Ru-...?" Yang was about to reply but stopped when her eyes fell on Pyrrha.

"...Hello there." Pyrrha asked with a nervous smile as Yang stared at Pyrrha. "...Your Pyrrha Nikos. The one who won the Mistral Regional Tournament 4 years in a row?" Yang asked, causing Pyrrha to nod her head.

"Hello." Pyrrha replied with a small smile. "Pyrrha. This is my sister, Yang Xiao Long." Ruby said, introducing Pyrrha to her sister.

"Do you know Pyrrha, Rubes?" Yang asked, confusedly.

"I meet Pyrrha whilst I was traveling back to Vale." Ruby said, causing Pyrrha to nod her head.

"Wow. That's impressive Ruby, becoming friends with someone who is very strong." Yang said, causing Ruby to blush slightly.

"Ruby was pretty strong herself when I fought her." Pyrrha said, causing Yang to become confuse.

"You two fought each other?" Yang asked, causing Pyrrha to nod her head whilst Ruby gain a uncertain look.

"It was more like Pyrrha blackmailing me." Ruby muttered, but Yang heard her.

"You What!?" Yang demanded as she glared at Pyrrha with crimson red eyes.

"Can you please calm down?" Pyrrha asked, backing away slightly.

"Yang. Please?" Ruby asked in a soothing tone of voice as she place a hand on Yang's shoulder.

Yang looked at Ruby's sliver eyes and after a few seconds, Yang's red eyes changed back to lilac.

"Fine. But I'm watching you, Pyrrha Nikos." Yang said dangerously, causing the green eye girl to nod her head.

"Lets get going. I think that we should probably go somewhere...I think?" Ruby said, saying the last part uncertainly, causing both older girls to chuckle before heading towards the castle-like structure.

When the three of them reached a courtyard area, Ruby spotted the various weapons that other students were carrying.

"Look! That kid as a collapsible staff! And he has a fire sword!" Ruby said in a excited tone of voice whilst in a chibi form of herself. Yang sighed slightly before looking at Pyrrha.

"I'm sorry about this. my sister...is a weapon fantastic." Yang said in a dry tone of voice, causing Pyrrha to chuckle slightly.

"Yeah, I know." Pyrrha said whilst scratching her cheek. It was then that both of them saw chibi Ruby floating away from them.

"Hang on little sister. They're just weapons." Yang said as she dragged Ruby back. _"Ruby will probably give Yang the lecture."_ Pyrrha thought, remembering something similar with her and Ruby.

"Just weapons! Yang. They are a extension of ourselves." Ruby exclaimed, clearly offended.

 _"And I was right."_ Pyrrha thought again as she saw Yang gaining a sheepish look.

"well...can't you swoon over your own weapon. Aren't you happy with yours?" Yang asked, causing Ruby to take out Calamity Rose out from under her cloak.

"Of course I'm happy with Calamity Rose. But I like to see other weapons as well." Ruby replied, causing Yang to sigh.

"Ruby, you need to make friends as well you." Yang said, causing Ruby to gain a uncomfortable look.

"Well, its kind of been difficult for me to make friends." Ruby muttered, but Yang and Pyrrha heard her.

"Your friends with Pyrrha Nikos. That's a big step. Ineedtogonowmyfriendsareherebye!" Yang said, saying the last very fast before disappearing with a group of people.

"...Yang just ditch me?" Ruby asked with a blank expression on her face.

"Well...you did kind of ditch her yourself." Pyrrha explained, causing Ruby to glare at her slightly.

"I guess that's true." Ruby said before stepping backwards...and falling over someone's suitcases.

"Oh sorry." Ruby said in a apologetic tone of voice as she got up.

""Sorry!" Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused!?" A angry voice demanded and Ruby to look up to see a girl with long white hair that is tied up and blue eyes.

 _"Weiss Schnee? I didn't know that she will be attending Beacon."_ Pyrrha thought as she saw Ruby picking up a suitcase.

"Give me that!" Weiss snapped whilst snatching the suitcase and opened it.

"This is Dust mined and purified from the Schnee quarry." Weiss explained as she picked up a jar that contained red powder Dust.

"What about it?" Ruby asked, causing Weiss to glare at her.

" "What about it?". I don't want perfectly quality Dust getting dirty." Weiss replied as she shook the jar in her hands.

"Does the quality of the Dust really matter?" Pyrrha asked, causing Weiss to focus her attention onto Pyrrha.

"Yes it doe...?" Weiss was about explain but then realize who she's speaking to.

"Pyrrha Nikos?! Sorry, I didn't see you there." Weiss said with a small smile on her face, causing Pyrrha to scowl at how Weiss just seem to loose interest in Ruby.

"Can you please apologize to Ruby? She didn't do it on purpose, she just didn't saw that there was something behind her." Pyrrha explained, causing Weiss to become silent for a few seconds before focusing her attention onto Ruby.

"...Sorry. I may have over reacted." Weiss said in quite tone of voice.

"Apology accepted." Ruby said with a smile. It was then that Dust that has been seeping out of the jar started to enter Pyrrha's nose.

"Pyrrha? Are you okay?" Weiss asked, seeing Pyrrha acting strangely.

"You two, get aw-" Pyrrha began to say but stopped as she sneezed, causing a big explosion.

Somewhere in Atlas

a women that look very similar to Weiss (except wearing a white military uniform) was looking at some documents before sharply turning her head towards a window and frown.

"General Winter...is there something wrong?" a solider (also wearing a white military uniform) asked, slightly confused.

"No. Everything's fine." The now named Winter replied before returning to the documents.

 _"I hope that Weiss will be okay for her first day at Beacon."_ Winter thought, smirking slightly.

Back at Beacon

When the dust settled down, everyone who was present saw a coal black Weiss, Ruby having Calamity Rose in front of her and Pyrrha who is tapping her fingers together.

"I'm so sorry." Pyrrha said, on the verge of crying.

"...It's okay." Weiss said in a dazed tone of voice.

"Are you okay, Pyrrha?" Ruby asked as she tapped Pyrrha, causing the red hair girl to look at the crimson hair girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Pyrrha said before Ruby blinked a few times before turning to face Weiss.

"Wait a minute...who are you?" Ruby asked, causing Pyrrha and Weiss to become surprise.

"Do you know who I am?" Weiss asked, causing Ruby to shake her head.

"Gzzz. Am I speaking to someone who is brain-dead?" Weiss muttered whilst shaking her head, but both Pyrrha and Ruby heard her.

"Well I'm sorry Princess/ it's heiress actually." A voice interrupted Ruby, causing the three girls to turn their heads to see a girl with yellow eyes and long black hair. On top of her head is a black bow and Ruby notice that it was twitching slightly.

 _"A Faunus? I guess that she is wearing that bow to avoid being discriminated."_ Ruby thought before she focus her attention away from the bow.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. The largest Dust producer in Remnant." The black hair girl explained, causing Weiss to gain a smug look.

"At least there are people who recognize me." Weiss said smugly.

"The same company that is infamous for it's controversial labor force and shady business partners." The black hair girl further explained, causing Weiss to become wide eyed and Ruby and Pyrrha snickered slightly.

"You...you...the nerve." Weiss manage to say before walking up to the black hair girl and snatching the jar that was in the black hair girl's hands.

"That's one way of owning someone." Pyrrha whispered to Ruby, causing the silver eye girl to nod her head as they saw Weiss walking away.

"Thank you for...?" Ruby began to say but stop when she saw the black hair girl walking away.

"Don't worry Ruby. There's always next time to thank her." Pyrrha said whilst patting Ruby on the shoulder.

"Er...Hi there." A voice said, causing both Ruby and Pyrrha to turn their heads to see the blond hair teenager, who was smiling slightly.

"Aren't you the person who threw up on the Bullhead?" Ruby asked, causing the blond hair boy to drop his head.

* * *

 **And there we have it. I bet that everyone is surprise to see that Ruby is friends with Pyrrha before attending Beacon, and Pyrrha knowing that Ruby is the Winter Maiden. However I did give a subtle hint in chapter 3. Qrow now knows that Ruby is the Winter Maiden and Rose Paladin. Hope you like the conversation between Salem and Cinder as well. Until next time.**

 **Penny-Polendina: Glad to see that your excited.**

 **Nagaichi: Thank you for pointing this out to me. I want to make sure that Ruby Rose and Rose Paladin look like to different people.**

 **Shadow walker of Fire: Hope you like my improved grammar.**


	7. Chapter 7

**What's up everyone. Thank you everyone for leaving reviews for this story. I like reading them.**

Chapter 7

"My name is Janue Arc. Short, sweet and rolls of the tongue. Ladies love it" The now named Janue Arc introduce himself as he, Ruby and Pyrrha walked through the grounds.

"And do they?" Ruby asked with a questioning look, causing Jaune to become sheepish.

"Well...no, but they will. My mom always say that...never mind." Jaune began to reply but stop, causing Pyrrha to chuckle slightly

"My name is Ruby Rose and this is Pyrrha Nikos." Ruby said, introducing herself and Pyrrha to Jaune.

"Nice to meet you two." Jaune said, smiling slightly and Pyrrha looked confuse.

"Is there something wrong? Did I do something?" Jaune asked, starting to become worried.

"Oh. It's nothing." Pyrrha replied, but it was then that Jaune frowned slightly.

"Have I seen your face before?" Janue asked, causing Pyrrha to panic slightly and Ruby shook her head rapidly at Janue from behind Pyrrha.

"Aren't you on those cereal packets?" Janue asked, causing Pyrrha and Ruby to stare at him.

"...Do you know who I am?" Pyrrha asked, causing Jaune to shake his head.

"No. I was born and raised in the country side. So we don't get a lot of city news." Janue explained, causing Pyrrha to become relive.

"Should I know you?" Jaune asked, starting to feel that he being offensive or something.

"Oh no. It's okay." Pyrrha replied, causing Janue to become confuse before shrugging his shoulders.

"So...you have motion sickness?" Ruby asked, causing Janue to sigh.

"It's a common thing in my family, okay." Janue replied, causing Pyrrha to smile slightly.

"Let hope that people won't call you Vomit-boy or something." Pyrrha said, causing Jaune to look at her. "Hey! How do you feel if I called you Crater-face." Janue shot back, causing Ruby to snigger.

"Pyrrha Nikos, Crater-face girl. Nice ring to it." Ruby said and silence filled the air for a few seconds before all three of them burst out laughing.

"Good one Rubes." Pyrrha said, calming down with a smile on her face.

"So...I have this." Ruby said after the laughter calmed down and showed Janue Calamity Rose.

"A shield?" Janue asked as he looked at Calamity Rose.

"It also has two guns attach to it and a sword built into it." Ruby explained as she took out Rose's Hope.

"It also has a third form which I use at times." Ruby further explained as she replace Rose's Hope back it Calamity Rose

"...A third form?" Janue asked, completely surprised.

"I had the same reaction when Ruby told me about it. The third form is impressive." Pyrrha explained, causing Jaune to nod his head slightly.

"What about you Jaune?" Ruby asked as she place Calamity Rose away.

"Huh? Oh, I have this sword and shield." Jaune replied as he draw a sword from his hip and the sword's scabbard turned into a shield.

"Cool. What can they do?" Ruby asked as she examined the shield.

"Well, when I'm tired of carrying my shield. I can turn it into a scabbard." Jaune replied, just as Ruby touched the shield, causing it to turn back into a scabbard.

"Won't it weigh they same though?" Pyrrha asked, causing Jaune to scratch the back of his head. "Well...yeah." Janue replied sheepishly.

"I have a javelin that can also turn into a xiphos and a rifle, along with a shield." Pyrrha explained about her weapons, since she doesn't have them on her.

"You two have interesting weapons." Jaune said, causing Ruby and Pyrrha to look at each other.

"Yours pretty interesting as well Jaune." Pyrrha said, causing Jaune to smile slightly.

"...Guys...does anyone know where we are going?" Ruby asked, causing the three of them to look at each other.

"...I was following you two." Jaune replied, nervously. "Is there a sign anywhere?" Pyrrha asked as she looked around.

* * *

After a while of being lost, the three of them managed to arrive at a giant auditorium.

"This place is massive." Jaune commented as he gazed over the mass of gathered students.

"You should have seen the places I been to." Pyrrha said, causing Janue to stare at her.

"Ruby! Pyrrha! Over here! A voice called, causing Ruby to scan the crowed until she saw a familiar golden hair girl.

"That's Yang over there." Ruby said before moving towards Yang. "Come on." Pyrrha said before grabbing Janue's arm and dragging him along.

"Hi Ruby, Pyrrha. Managed to find your here okay?" Yang asked as the two of them approach the golden hair girl.

"After you ditch us, yeah." Ruby replied whilst glaring at Yang slightly. It was then that Yang notice Jaune."Who's the-your the one who puke on my shoes!" Yang yelled, her eyes turning red as she glared at the scared Jaune.

"I'm...sorry." Jaune said weakly as he backed away slightly.

"This is Jaune Arc. A friend that me and Ruby made whilst getting here." Pyrrha explained, coming in between Yang and Janue (making the blond hair knight relived).

"Oh." Yang said as he eyes turned back to lilac. "So, did anything else happened, apart from meeting Jaune?" Yang asked as she turned her attention onto Ruby.

"Well...Pyrrha exploded." Ruby replied, causing Pyrrha to look down at the floor. "You having a breakdown already Pyrrha?" Yang asked, raising a eye-brow.

"No. I inhaled some Dust which made me sneezed...causing a explosion to occur." Pyrrha explained, clearly embarrassed.

"How did you inhale Dust?" Yang asked, completely confused. "Someone was holding a cracked jar which contained powdered Dust." Ruby replied, causing Yang to start laughing.

"Who would be stupid enough to carry a cracked jar containing Dust?" Yang asked, still laughing, completely unaware that a certain white hair girl is glaring behind Yang's back.

"Er...Yang. You may want to turn around." Jaune said, causing Yang to stop laughing and became confuse.

Yang turned around slowly and came face to face with a still glaring Weiss. "...Hello there." Yang greeted, realizing that she unintentionally called Weiss stupid.

"Firstly, that jar wasn't crack when I brought it to Beacon, that was caused by someone who knocked over my suitcases." Weiss started to explain, giving a glance towards Ruby, who smiled nervously.

"And secondly, do not call me stupid." Weiss explained, causing Yang to nod her head."Yeah. Sorry about that." Yang said, causing Weiss to sigh whilst shaking her head slightly.

It was then that the sound of microphone caught everyone's attention as they turned around and saw Professor Ozpin on the stage with Professor Goodwitch standing next to him.

"I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when your finished, you dedicate your life to the protection of the people." Professor Ozpin began to say, causing Yang to smile.

"But what I see in front of me are wasted energy in the need of purpose, direction." Ozpin continued, causing the smile to disappear.

"You assume knowledge will set you free, but your time at this academy will prove that knowledge can only get you so far. Its up to you to make the first step." Ozpin finished before removing himself from the microphone and Goodwitch took his place.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Dismissed." Goodwitch instructed before walking off the stage with Ozpin.

The students started to make their way out of the auditorium. "He...seemed kind of off...Don't you think?" Yang asked to the others.

"Yes. I think so, do you agree Ruby?...Ruby?" Pyrrha asked, noticing that Ruby was looking at the floor with a frown on her face. "Er...Ruby. Is there something wrong?" Jaune asked, becoming slightly worried along with the others.

" _There's a faint Aura far beneath us. I didn't sense it before because of everyone's Aura in the room. It feels familiar..."_ Ruby thought as she still frowned at the floor.

"Miss Rose. Is there's something the matter?" A voice suddenly asked, causing everyone to jump."P-Professor Ozpin." Weiss said, seeing the Headmaster in front of them.

"It's nothing Professor. I...was just think of something." Ruby replied, causing Ozpin to nod his head.

"I see. All of you should explore the Academy so that you can have a better understanding of it's layout." Ozpin explained, causing the 5 students to nod their heads before making their way out of the auditorium themselves.

 _"So. Miss Rose can sense Amber. I better discuss things with Miss Rose soon."_ Ozpin thought before drinking some coffee from the cup in his hand. He chuckled slightly when he heard Jaune say something, in the attempt to flirt with Weiss.

* * *

"Wow! It just like one big slumber party." Yang said, now in her pajamas, as she lay on her sleeping bag whilst being propped up with one of her arms.

"I don't think Dad will approve of the boys though." Ruby said, looking up from a book in her hands.

"I know I do." Yang purred as she looked at the shirtless males on the other side of the ballroom with a smirk on her face. This was until she saw Jaune in a blue one piece pajama, who notice Yang and gave her a wave.

This cause Yang to look the other way with a deflated look on her face. "Did Jaune put you off?" Pyrrha asked, smiling slightly at Yang, who didn't make eye-contact with the red-haired girl.

"What are doing Ruby?" Pyrrha asked, noticing Ruby writing something in the book in her hands. "Oh, just writing something in my dairy." Ruby replied, glancing at Pyrrha slightly.

"When did you start having a dairy?" Yang asked, looking at Ruby. "Sometime during my travels." Ruby replied, causing Yang to start smirking slightly.

"Are you writing something dirty in there by any chance?" Yang asked, earning herself a pillow to the face from a blushing Ruby.

"Yang! What makes you think I write those sort of things?" Ruby asked, still blushing and Pyrrha chuckled at the was then that something caught her eye.

"Hey Rubes. It's that girl from this morning." Pyrrha said, causing Ruby to look in the same direction that Pyrrha is looking.

"Oh yeah." Ruby said, seeing the yellow eye, black hair girl.

"Do you two know that girl?" Yang asked, noticing the girl as well."Kind of. We met her briefly." Ruby replied before deciding to walk over.

"Er...hi there." Ruby said, causing the yellow eye girl to look up from the book that she has in her hands.

"I remember, you were with Pyrrha Nikos, the exploding girl." The yellow eye girl said, causing Pyrrha to gain a depress look on her face and Yang started to laugh. "Exploding girl. Nice one." Yang said, still laughing.

"Someone, kill me." Pyrrha muttered to herself.

"Anyway. My name is Ruby Rose and the one laughing is my older sister, Yang Xioa Long." Ruby said, introducing herself and Yang to the yellow eye girl.

"Hello Ruby. My name Blake Belladonna. Nice to meet you." Blake said, slightly confused how Ruby and Yang are related.

" ...So what's the book about?" Ruby asked, trying to start up a conversation. "It's about a man with two souls, each one battling for control over the body." Blake explained, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"That's cool. I like to read as well." Ruby said as she scratch the back of her head.

"What's your favorite story?" Blake asked, becoming interested. "My favorite is the Four Maidens." Ruby replied, causing Yang to raise a eye brow and Pyrrha sighed slightly. _"Of course you like that one Ruby. You are the Winter Maiden after all."_ Pyrrha though before shaking her head slightly.

"That fairy tale?" Blake asked, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"You do know that this world isn't about fairy tales that have a happy ending?" Blake asked, causing Ruby to nod her head again.

"I know. I learned that the hard way." Ruby said with a sad look on her face, causing Blake to raise a eye brow whilst Yang and Pyrrha knew what Ruby is referring to.

"We better get to sleep now. Big day tomorrow. Goodnight Blake." Pyrrha said before going to her sleeping bag.

"Yeah (yawn) goodnight Blake." Yang said whilst yawning and making her way to her sleeping bag as well.

"Goodnight Yang, Pyrrha." Blake said before realizing that Ruby hasn't moved.

"Is there's something wrong Ruby?" Blake asked, causing Ruby to shake her head. "NoPe." Ruby replied before leaning towards Blake's ear, causing her to become confuse.

"Goodnight, kitty Faunus." Ruby whispered before walking away, leaving a surprise Blake staring at her.

* * *

" _Ruby! Ruby! Where are you?!" Kagura shouted as she search through the house._

 _"Where did that little girl ran off to?" Kagura asked herself before looking outside the window. She began to chuckle slightly._

 _This was because a 9 year old Ruby is in the garden and was trying to lift a sword. The sword is made of wood but the inside is metal in it so it feels like a real sword._

" _Almost most go it." Ruby muttered to herself as she tried to lift the sword again. After a minute of straining her muscles, Ruby started to feel the blade raise off the ground._

 _After a couple of more minutes, Ruby has the blade pointing towards the sky. "I-I did it." Ruby thought as she struggled to hold the sword._

 _After a few seconds, Ruby started to wobble and let go of the sword, letting it crash onto the ground._

" _Good attempt Ruby." A voice said, causing Ruby to whirl around to see a smiling Kagura by the door._

 _"morning Mama!" Ruby said as Kagura approached her. "Still trying to hold a sword properly?" Kagura asked, causing Ruby to nod her head._

 _"It will take time, but your getting there." Kagura explained, causing Ruby to nod her head._

 _"Ruby, why do you want to wield a sword? For such a weapon fanatic, you could have chosen more interesting weapons." Kagura asked curiously._

" _Because your weapon is cool Mama. I want to be a great sword wielder like yourself." Ruby replied with a bright smile on her face._

 _"That's sweet of you Ruby. If you trained hard then you might reach my level some day." Kagura said, also with a smile. "Sure Mama." Ruby said whilst nodding her head._

* * *

Ruby's eyes fluttered open and became confuse. _"...A dream of the past?"_ Ruby thought as she sat up from her sleeping bag.

 _"Even though it's nice to look back in the past. I need to keep moving forward."_ Ruby thought with a determine look on her face.

"Wake up sleepy head. It's morning. It's morning." A female voice rang from someone across the room.

 _"Someone seems eager for today."_ Ruby thought with a smile on her face before turning her attention towards Yang.

"Time to wake Yang up." Ruby muttered to herself as she climbed out of her sleeping bag and crawled to her older sister.

When Ruby looked at her sister's face, she gained a sad expression on her face when Ruby saw a saw a pained expression on Yang's face.

 _"She must be having a nightmare."_ Ruby thought sadly, hearing Yang mumbling about Grimm and fire.

 _"Probably better if I wake her up."_ Ruby thought before shaking her sister ruffly.

"Huh...whah?" Yang asked groggily as she sat up whilst rubbing her eyes. "Morning Yang." Ruby greeted with a smile on her face.

"Morning Rubes." Yang greeted back whilst running a hand through her hair. "We better get ready. The initiation starts today." Ruby said, causing Yang to become confuse for a few seconds.

"...oh yeah." Yang said before getting out of her sleeping bag.

* * *

"I wonder what those two were discussing about?" Yang asked, referring to two people whose names are Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie.

"Don't know, but today I'm going to let Calamity Rose do the talking. No little talk." Ruby replied as she got shield out of her locker and hugging it.

"...Ruby. Did you by any chance been sleeping with your Calamity Rose?" Yang asked, feeling slightly creeped out by Ruby's action.

The crimson hair girl became sheepish. "...Maybe we I finished creating it." Ruby replied, laughing nervously.

"What did those 10 years did to you Ruby?" Yang muttered under her breath, shaking her head.

"What do you think about teams, Sis?" Ruby asked, closing her locker's door.

"Well...I was thinking that it would be nice if you...were paired up with someone else." Yang replied nervously, playing with her hair.

"And why is that? Are you-dear Sister-implying that you don't want the both of us to be together?" Ruby demanded, pointing a finger at Yang, causing her to panic.

"N-no! I just think that this will be a good opportunity to make new friends." Yang explained, causing Ruby to think.

"...I guess your right about that." Ruby said thoughtfully. "See. You older sister knows what's best for you." Yang said with a smile on her face.

In another part of the locker room, Weiss and Pyrrha are talking.

"So Pyrrha, have you decided who you want to be partnered up with? I'm sure that practically everyone want you as their partner." Weiss asked, causing Pyrrha to nod her head.

"I'm hoping that I will be partnered up with Ruby." Pyrrha replied, causing Wiess to become surprise before frowning slightly.

"Why Ruby's in the first place? Isn't she a bit young to be attending Beacon?" Weiss asked, causing Pyrrha to smile slightly.

"Well, I'm surprise myself that she's here, but she's a skilled fighter. I fought her and had a difficult time against her." Pyrrha explained, causing Weiss to become surprise again.

"You fought her!?...but I don't remember seeing Ruby during any of the Mistral Regional Tournaments?" Weiss asked in a confused tone of voice. Pyrrha shook her head.

"My fight against Ruby was outside the tournaments. So no one knows about it." Pyyrha explained, causing Weiss to nod her head.

"What can kind of fighting style does Ruby use?" Weiss asked, becoming curious.

"Ruby...uses fast sword strikes and have a good defense with her shield." Pyrrha explained, being careful not to give too much away.

"I see." Weiss said, nodding her head slightly. "Er...excuse me?" A voice asked, causing both girls to turn their heads to see Janue.

"Is there something wrong Janue?" Pyrrha asked, seeing the slightly worried look on his face. "I...kind of lost my locker." Jaune replied, causing Weiss to stare at him.

"We been here less than 24 hours...and you already lost your locker?" Weiss asked, causing Jaune to chuckle slightly.

"That's correct, Snow Angle. My locker number is 636, but I don't remember counting up that high." Jaune replied whilst scratching the back of his head and Weiss groaned slightly at nickname.

"Locker 636...it should be up that way and to your left I think." Pyrrha said with a thoughtful look on her face before pointing in a direction.

"Thanks Pyrrha." Jaune said and he was about to walk away but then Glynda's voice came over the intercom.

Would all first year students please report to Beacon cliffs for initiation? Again, all first year students to Beacon cliff." Glynda's voice echoed through the locker room.

"You better hurry up Jaune. See you at the cliffs." Pyrrha said before she and Weiss finish their preparations whilst Jaune hurried to his locker.

* * *

 **And another chapter finish. I hope everyone like that flash back between Kagura and Ruby. Next chapter is the initiation test. Until next time everyone and leave a review. :)**

 **Shadow Walker of Fire: Thank you for pointing that mistake to me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we are everyone, another chapter which involves the initiation test.  
**

Chapter 8

"For years you have trained to become warriors. And today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald forest." Ozpin explained to the gathered students with a mug in his hand.

"Now, I'm sure that many of you heard rumors about team assignments. Well, to clear your confusion. Everyone will be giving teammates...today." Glynda said, causing all the students to look at each other.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your 4 years at Beacon. So it will be of best interest to choose someone that you can work with. That being said, the first person you make eye-contact with will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin explained, causing everyone to become surprise.

 _"That's very contrasting, Professor Ozpin."_ Ruby thought as she give a glance towards her sister who is beside her.

"After you partnered up, you will head north until you came to a set of ruins. In the ruins are relics, collect them and return to the top of the cliff. You will be monitored and evaluated throughout the initiation, however the instructors won't intervene. Eliminate everything that gets in your way otherwise you will die." Ozpin explained, causing Jaune to gulp.

"Now do anyone as any question before we start?" Ozpin asked before taking a drink of coffee.

"Er sir/Good. Now, best of luck to everyone." Ozpin said, interrupting Jaune who gained a depress expression on his face.

Suddenly, the metal plates underneath the students cause them to be sent catapulting into the sky one by one. "Er sir. How are we getting to the Emerald Forest? Are we going by a Bullhead" Jaune asked, completely oblivious of what is happening to the students.

"No. you will be making your own landing strategy." Ozpin replied calmly, causing Jaune to become confuse.

"And what is the landing stragAAAAAAAA!" Jaune began to ask before being catapulted himself. Professor Ozpin and Glynda watch as the students landed in the forest.

"Professor Ozpin? Did you say anything to Miss Rose about her Maiden powers?" Glynda asked whilst glancing at Ozpin. "No I haven't. I think that Miss Rose will know herself where and when to use her Maiden powers." Ozpin replied before taking a sip from his coffee.

* * *

The students used unique methods to land safely in the Emerald forest such as Weiss using glyphs as stepping stones and Ren using his weapons to grab onto a tree and went in a spiral motion towards the forest floor.

Pyrrha used her shield to block the branches that would have hit her. When she landed on a branch she changed Milo' into it's rifle form and looked through the eye piece. She spotted Jaune and saw that he was fray-ling about.

With quick thinking, Pyrrha transformed Milo' into it's spear mode and threw it in the same place that Jaune would be heading.

"Thank you!" Jaune's voice shouted after a "Thuck" sound was head.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha shouted back before making her way to the forest floor.

Yang is using her weapon to propel herself through the air and she was laughing all the way. When she felt herself descending, Yang started to jump from tree to tree.

"Nailed it." Yang said as she rolled onto to the forest floor and ran through the tress.

"Birdie No!" Ruby shouted as she accidentally hit a bird whilst descending towards the trees. _"What shall I do? What shall I do?"_ Ruby thought, thinking fast of a good landing strategy.

 _"I could use my Maiden powers to help me land. But that would be too risky though."_ Ruby thought with a frown on her face.

Her eyes widen when she realized that there was a tree trunk in front of her. "I guess that I have no choice then." Ruby gritted through her teeth.

Ruby out stretched her hand and when her hand made contact with the tree trunk, she activated her powers. Ice started to appear on the tree trunk as Ruby slide down it in a spiral motion.

Unfortunately, Ruby didn't realize the speed that she was going, so when she reached the base of the tree, she stumbled until her face hit another tree truck. "Owch." Ruby muttered as she straighten herself.

She looked behind her to the tree that she used to land and looked at the ice that wrapped around it. _"Hmmmmmm. It look's like that the ice will disappear in a couple of hours."_ Ruby thought before running in the direction that she hoped will be north.

 _"Now then, who shall I partnered up with? I hope that it will be Yang, but if isn't Sis then there's always Pyrrha. She will probably will be difficult through, since she's popular. There's Jaune, but he doesn't seem to be good fighter. There's Blake, but I think holding a conversation with her will be difficult."_ Ruby thought as she made her way though the trees.

" _...I think that I'm forgetting someone."_ Ruby thought as she stopped and began to think. _"There's Yang, Pyrrha, Jaune, Blake and one more..."_ Ruby thought again before hearing a rustling sound, causing the crimson hair girl to quickly get Calamity Rose and Rose's Hope at the ready.

A few seconds later, Weiss came stumbling out of the bushes. "Great, I was hoping that I can keep these clothes clean as long as possible." Weiss muttered under her breath as she dusted herself.

Weiss looked up and saw Ruby. "...I guess that we're partners now." Ruby said as she relaxed her battle stance.

"It looks like it. At least you can be easy to handle." Weiss said, causing Ruby to raise a eye brow.

"And what does that mean?" Ruby asked, causing Weiss to wave a hand. "It doesn't matter. Come on now. We better find these ruins." Weiss replied before walking, being followed by Ruby.

* * *

"Hello! Is there anyone out there?!" Yang shouted as she walked through the forest. _"I wonder if Ruby found a partner already?"_ Yang thought before hearing rustling close by.

"Ruby, is that you?" Yang asked as she peered through some bushes and a menacing growl replied. "...NoPe." Yang said before quickly diving out of the way as a bear-like Grimm came out of the bushes.

The Ursa swiped with it's claws, but Yang quickly evaded the attack before giving it a upper cut to the face. She then dodge another Ursa that appeared.

"Hey. Have you two by any chance seen a girl wearing a red cloak and carries a shield?" Yang asked, but the Ursas just growled and lunged at Yang.

"You could just have said no." Yang said before punching one Ursa in the face and did a back flip to avoid a Ursa's claw. Yang started to laugh mockingly.

"Gzzz. You two couldn't hit the bronze side of a..." Yang said before stopping when she saw something that cause her eyes to widen.

Floating towards the ground is a single strand of golden hair. Yang stared at it for a few seconds before shaking.

"You...You..." Yang said, still shaking, causing the two Ursa's to look at each other in confusion."You Monsters!" Yang shouted as her eyes suddenly turned red and glared at the Ursa.

Yang slammed her fists together, causing her to gain a fiery aura. Yang suddenly charged at one of the Ursas and started to throw a barrage of punches at the Grimm.

The Ursa didn't have time to attack as Yang continue her assault before giving the Ursa a powerful uppercut, sending him flying.

The other Ursa growled slightly, causing Yang to whip her head towards the Grimm. "Do you want some as well?!" Yang demanded, her eyes still blazing red.

The only answer she got was the Ursa falling onto the ground with a blade sticking from it's back. Yang turned her head to see Blake approaching her. "I could have taken him." Yang said as her eyes turn back to lilac.

"Your a thrill seeker, aren't you?" Blake asked, smirking slightly. "You can say that." Yang replied as Blake pulled the katana part of Gambol shroud out off the Ursa's back.

"We now need to get to the ruins, partner." Blake said, causing Yang to smile slightly.

* * *

All the pairs are formed now." Glynda said whilst looking at her Scroll, now in it's tablet form.

"The last was Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy, I can't possible think how those two will get along." Glynda said whilst sighing. "Still, at least he's better than Miss Nikos." Glynda said as she focus her attention onto a screen that has Pyrrha and Jaune on it.

"I don't care what his transcript say. I don't think that Jaune is ready for this level of combat." Glynda said with a frown.

"I guess we have to find out soon enough. At their current speed they should reach the ruins in a few minutes." Glynda informed Ozpin.

"Speaking of which. Ozpin, what did you use for the relics this year?" Glynda asked, however Ozpin didn't answer her. If Glynda could see Ozpin's face, then she could have seen him sweating slightly.

* * *

"Here we come relics. Me and Renny will catch you." Nora sang as she walked through the forest, being followed by Ren.

"Nora, can you please keep your voice down. This forest is crawling with Grimm." Ren warned Nora, but the orange hair girl still have bright smile on her face.

"You can't stop me Renny. And anyway, Grimm are attracted to negative emotions. We're practically safe." Nora said and Ren could agree with her.

It was the that Ren spotted something. "Nora, hid." Ren said quietly before dragging Nora behind a rock."What's wrong Ren?" Nora asked before seeing a pack of Ursas.

"Wow. So many Ursas." Nora said, causing Ren to look at her. "Nora. We should avoid them. They're not part of the initiation." Ren said before seeing a glint in his partner's eyes.

"Ren, I just have a great idea of how to reach the ruins in no time at all." Nora said, causing Ren to gain a confuse look on his face.

"what are you planning Nora?" Ren asked, but Nora ignore him and started to move out of their hiding spot. Nora slowly crept towards a Ursa that has it's back towards Nora.

" _Don't tell me that-"_ Ren began to thought before seeing Nora jumping onto the Ursa's back. _"Yep. She definitely did."_ Ren thought, watching Nora riding the Ursa.

"Right Ursa! To the ruins!" Nora shouted as she focus the Ursa in a random direction before letting it run wild.

The other Ursa were in a state of confusion at what they saw. "I better go after Nora." Ren muttered before running after Nora.

* * *

"Do you think that that cave will lead us to the ruins?" Jaune asked as he and Pyrrha saw a cave up ahead.

"I think so." Pyrrha replied whilst frowning slightly. As the two of the headed towards the cave, Pyrrha glance at her partner.

 _"How does Jaune doesn't know what Aura is? It's practically the first thing you learn at any Academy."_ Pyrrha thought again, deep in thought.

" _But he did say that he came from the country side. So maybe that he was taught by his parents how to fight."_ Pyrrha thought, thinking that was the case.

"Is there something wrong Pyrrha?" Jaune asked, noticing the thoughtful look on Pyrrha's face. "I was just thinking of something, sorry." Pyrrha replied, causing Jaune to nod his head.

"Pyrrha, can I ask you something?" Jaune asked, causing Pyrrha to become curious."How long have you and Ruby been friends? You two seem pretty close." Jaune asked, causing Pyrrha to think.

"Well, it was almost 2 years ago when we first meet each other." Pyrrha replied, causing Jaune to gain a frown.

"That's around about the same time that the rumors of the Huntress Rose Paladin appeared." Jaune said, causing Pyrrha to blink a few times. "Oh yeah. Your right." Pyrrha said, trying to look calm.

It was then that the two of them reached the mouth of the cave where a drawing of humans battling a Grimm can be seen on one side of the cave's entrance.

"I can't see anything." Pyrrha said as she peer through the darkness. Jaune looked around and spotted a few things.

"Hang on a minute. I got an idea." Jaune said as he started to do something, causing Pyrrha to become curious.

After a few minutes, Jaune held a flaming torch. "Impressive." Pyrrha said, impressed at Jaune's skill.

"Yeah. My family go on camping trips at times. I kind of help make the fire." Jaune explained whilst scratching the back of his head with his free hand.

"Shall we?" Jaune asked, referring to the cave. "Yes." Pyrrha said before she and Jaune entered the cave, with Jaune in front.

The two of them walked for a while, Jaune's torch lighting the way. "I'm starting to feel that we're going the wrong way." Pyrrha said in a unsure tone of voice.

"Can you at least humor me for at least 5 more meters, I made the torch." Jaune said before tripping over a rock, causing the torch to land in a puddle of water, snuffing the flames out.

"Jaune, are you okay?" Pyrrha asked through the darkness. "Yeah, I'm okay." Janue replied as he got up, grunting in pain as he did so.

"Do you feel that?" Pyrrha asked, glancing around the darkness.

"Soul crushing regret?" Jaune asked, causing Pyrrha to shook her head, despite Jaune can't see her.

"No, it's warm." Pyrrha replied before the two of them tried to find the exit through the darkness.

Before long, the two of them saw a yellow glowing object. "Is that the relic?" Jaune asked as he reach out to touch the "relic".

However, the "relic" suddenly moved, causing Jaune to frown. "bad relic." Jaune said as he tried to grab it the relic.

"Jaune...I don't think that's the relic." Pyrrha said slowly just as Jaune grabbed the "relic". However, it was then that two red eyes suddenly shone through the darkness.

* * *

"It's official. We're lost." Weiss said before sighing, after taking a few minutes of trying to find north by walking in random directions.

"Finally, admitted defeat." Ruby muttered under her breath, however Weiss heard her.

"Shut up you. Why don't you help as well. The only thing I saw you doing is looking at the trees." Weiss retorted in a slightly annoyed tone of voice.

"I am. I'm trying to find moss." Ruby replied, causing Weiss to blink a few times. "And why would some plant help us find the ruins?" Weiss asked in a questioning tone of voice.

"Moss always grows on the north side of trees." Ruby pointed out, causing Weiss to stare at her.

"Don't be ridiculous." Weiss said, causing Ruby to look at the ground. It was then that a idea entered Ruby's head and started to make her way towards a tree.

"What are you doing?" Weiss asked as she watch Ruby starting to climb a tree. "Getting to higher ground to see my surroundings." Ruby replied before disappearing into the leaves.

"What a silly idea." Weiss muttered to herself whilst taking a deep sigh with her eyes close.

It was that a deep growling caught Weiss's attention, causing her to snap her eyes open and got Myrtenaster at the ready. A pack of Beowolfs suddenly came out of the trees.

"Ruby! You might want to hurry up!" Weiss called up the tree, but she receive no response.

"Okaaay." Weiss said to herself as she focus her attention on to the Beowolfs. _"Okay Weiss. Just remember your training and you'll just be fine."_ Weiss thought as she got into a battle stance.

A Beowolf suddenly lunged at Weiss, causing her to jump to the side, Myrtenaster's cylinder chamber rotating as well.

Weiss stabbed Myrtenaster into the ground whilst creating a glyph underneath the Grimm, causing flames to erupt from the glyph, burning the Grimm. Weiss charged at another Grimm, creating glyphs on the ground to increase her movement.

The targeted Grimm swiped a claw at her, however Weiss managed to jump over the claw and stabbing the Beowolf in the back.

"Whose next?" Weiss asked with a small smirk on her face, glancing at the Beowolfs.

It was then that Weiss notice that the Beowolfs are standing still, making her confuse.

 _"What's wrong with-!"_ Weiss began to thought before her eyes widened when she sensed something coming to her side.

She whipped her head to the side to see the jaws of a Beowolf heading straight towards her neck. Weiss quickly raised Myrtenaster, hoping that it will do some good.

However, her savior came in the form of Ruby stabbing the Beowolf with Rose's Hope.

"Where were you?!" Weiss demanded, glaring at Ruby slightly.

"Well...I wanted to see how you can handle the Grimm by yourself." Ruby replied sheepishly, causing Weiss's glare to hardened.

"Why you." Weiss growled at Ruby.

"Give me the lecture later. We got Grimm to kill." Ruby said before activating her Semblance, disappearing in a burst of rose petals.

 _"Was that her Semblance?"_ Weiss thought, seeing how Ruby is already fighting the Beowolfs. _"No time to think. Time for me to resume the fight."_ Weiss thought before re-entering the fight. In no time at all, the two girls managed to kill all the Beowolfs.

"That was pretty easily, wasn't it?" Ruby asked as she sheathed Rose's Hope.

"Yes it was." Weiss replied as she dusted her skirt.

"So, did you see anything whilst up the trees?" Weiss asked, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"YeP. I saw some ruins in a clearing in that direction." Ruby said whilst pointing in a direction. Weiss notice some rose petals by her feet, causing the heiress to pick them up.

"Does your Semblance cause these to appear?" Weiss asked, holding the petals out to Ruby.

"Yes. The same thing happens when my mum uses her Semblance, excepts her petals are white." Ruby explained, causing Weiss to nod her head in interest. It was then that Weiss sniff the rose petals.

"They smell nice." Weiss said, causing Ruby to blink a few times.

"Do they? I never took the time to smell them. They usually disappear after a while." Ruby replied before frowning slightly.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked, becoming confuse at Ruby's expression.

Ruby suddenly raised Calamity Rose and fired, causing the Beowolf that tried to sneak up on Weiss to howl in pain.

"Stab him." Ruby said, causing Weiss to nod her head before quickly cutting the Beowolf's head off.

"Thanks for the save." Weiss said as the Beowolf started to dissolve.

"That's the second time that I save you." Ruby said whilst smiling, causing Weiss to roll her eyes.

"Come on and let get to these ruins." Weiss said before walking in the direction that Ruby pointed out to her.

"Yeah, right behind you." Ruby said as she follow Weiss.

* * *

"Are your sure that we're going in the right direction Ruby?" Weiss asked as she and Ruby made their way through the trees.

"Positive. If your not happy, then you can climb a tree and see for yourself." Ruby replied, causing Weiss to gain a shock expression on her face.

"I absolutely will not climb up a tree!" Weiss exclaimed, causing Ruby to stare at her.

"Weiss, you are here to a Huntress?" Ruby asked, causing Weiss to nod her head.

"Well, you better get rid of that upper class attitude and get dirty like the rest of us." Ruby explained, causing Weiss to glare at Ruby slightly.

"I want to keep my "upper class attitude" intact as long as possible thank you very much." Weiss scolded Ruby, causing the silver eye girl to roll her eyes.

"Don't give me that! I...just want to better then my father." Weiss said in a calm tone of voice, causing Ruby to become confuse.

"I don't want my father ruining the family name with the way he operating the Snchee Dust Company. That's way I came to Beacon, to gain a wider view of the world." Weiss explained, causing Ruby to smile slightly.

"At least you have the attitude of a Huntress." Ruby said, causing Weiss to become confuse.

"Come on. The ruins should be just up a head." Ruby said before activating her Semblance.

"Hey! Wait up! Weiss shouted before running after Ruby.

* * *

What seemed like a few seconds to Ruby, the crimson hair girl suddenly burst out of the trees into a giant clearing.

 _"Now, the ruins should be/_ Ruby!" Ruby's thoughts where interrupted as a voice called to her, causing the crimson hair girl to turn her head to see her older sister waving to her.

"Yang!" Ruby called as she approach Yang and her partner.

"Oh! Hi Blake." Ruby greeted as she waved at Blake.

"Hi Ruby. Did you land safely?" Blake asked, causing Ruby to gain a nervous look on her face.

"Kind of. I sort of hit my face on a tree trunk." Ruby replied sheepishly, causing Yang to chuckle slightly.

"How was your landing Blake? I should have asked you earlier." Yang asked, her arms around the back of her neck.

"It was okay. I didn't hurt myself to much." Blake replied, causing Yang to nod her head.

"Mine went off with a Yang." Yang said with a big smile on her face.

"Sis likes to pull puns at times." Ruby whispered to a confused Blake, causing the yellow eye girl to nod her head.

"Have you found a partner yet Ruby?" Yang asked, noticing that Ruby was by herself when she appeared.

"No. I already found a partner..." Ruby replied, before realizing that she left Weiss behind.

"Where is your partner?" Blake asked whilst looking confused.

Ruby was about to reply when Weiss came out of the trees. "

How can you leave me behind!" Weiss yelled as she marched up to Ruby and glared at her.

"Hehe. Sorry, I kind of got excited." Ruby replied, nervously, trying not to meet Weiss's glare. Yang approached Weiss and place a hand on her shoulder.

"Can you please don't be too hard on Rubes? She kind of use to work by herself." Yang asked, causing Weiss and Blake to become confuse.

Weiss looked at Ruby for a few seconds before sighing. "I...try to." Weiss replied, causing Yang to smile.

"There. That wasn't to hard, was it?" Yang asked, before hitting Weiss on the back, causing the white hair girl to stumble into Ruby, who managed to catch her.

Both Ruby and Weiss blushed slightly as the silver eye girl hold Weiss.

"What was that for, your brute?!" Weiss demanded as she got out of Ruby's arms.

"I thought that it would be fun." Yang replied with a smile on her lips.

"Let get our relics Ruby." Weiss said, slightly annoyed as she and the silver eye girl walked up to the ruins and picked up the two remaining knight pieces.

"What now?" Ruby asked as she pocketed her relic.

"Professor Ozpin to/AAAAAAAAAA!" Blake was about to reply when a scream broke the peaceful atmosphere.

"Some girl's in trouble!" Yang exclaimed as she turned in the general direction of the scream.

"Should we help them?" Ruby asked, but Weiss shook her head.

"I don't see the point of helping them. If they partnered up with someone, then the situation should be dealt with easily." Weiss explained, causing Ruby to scratch the back of her head.

"I hope your right about-!?" Ruby was about to say when a male wearing white armor suddenly flew across the air before disappearing in the branches of a tree.

"...Did he just come flying through the sky?" Blake asked blankly.

"I-" Yang was about to reply when rustling can be heard and a few seconds later, a Ursa came bursting out of the bushes and roared, causing the 4 girls to become tense.

However, the Ursa suddenly fall onto the ground. "Awww, it's broken." Nora said in a disappointed tone of voice. A breathless Ren soon followed.

"Nora...don't do that...again." Ren said through deep breathes.

However, when he looked up, he saw that Nora has disappeared.

"Nora?" Ren asked himself whilst looking around. Nora meanwhile, was at the ruins examining a black rook piece.

"I'm queen of the castle. I'm queen of the castle!" Nora sang cheerfully.

"Nora!" Ren shouted, gaining the orange hair girl's attention.

"Coming Ren." Nora replied in a cheerful tone of voice.

"Did that girl came riding here on an Ursa?" Ruby asked with a questioning look on her face.

"I-" Yang was about to reply again when the crashing of trees caught everyone's attentions.A few seconds, Pyrrha came running out of the trees with a Deathstalker chasing after her.

"Did Pyrrha came all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" Weiss asked with a shocked expression on her face.

By this point Yang was shaking with her eyes close.

"Blake...you should get away from Yang." Ruby said as she pull Weiss away from Yang, making Weiss and Blake confused.

Yang opened her eyes whose colours are red. "I can't take it anymore! Would everyone chill out before anything crazy happens?!" Yang shouted as flames erupted around her.

After a few seconds, Yang calmed down. "Does your sister acts like this at times?" Blake whispered to the crimson hair girl, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"Guys! A little help here!" Pyrrha shouted as she came closer.

"We need to distract the Deathstalker." Ruby said, causing everyone (including Ren and Nora) to get their weapons ready. "Pyrrha! Watch out!" Ruby shouted, causing Pyrrha to look up and saw everyone getting ready.

Pyrrha saw what is about to happen and prepared to jump out of the way. However, Jaune decided at that moment decided to make his appearance and got Pyrrha out of the way.

The two of them are sprawled on the ground with Jaune at the bottom.

"Pyrrha, are you okay?" Janue asked, slightly in pain.

"Yes, I'm okay. Thank you Jaune." Pyrrha said, smiling slightly as she got off Jaune and helped the blond hair knight off the ground.

"...Okay. Change of plan. Stop the Grimm from moving." Ruby said, causing Weiss to stab Myrtenaster into the ground whilst creating a Glyph just in front of the scorpion-like Grimm.

Suddenly, a wall of ice appeared in front of Deathstalker, completely stopping it in it's tracks.

"What's the plan now?" Yang asked as Jaune and Pyrrha joined the group whilst the Deathstalker tried to break free from the ice.

"These no point fighting it. Our goal is in front of us." Weiss explained, referring to the chess pieces.

"Running away. I'm good with that." Jaune said as he and Pyrrha collected the two remaining rook pieces.

"At least the only thing we need to worry about is the Deathstalker breaking free of the ice." Pyrrha said, causing the others to nod their heads. However it was then that flapping can be heard.

"What's that noise?" Nora asked, grabbing onto Ren, who has his chosen weapons, Stormflower at the ready.

"You just had to jinx us, didn't you Pyrrha?" Blake asked, causing the red hair girl to scratch the back of her head.

"I'm sorry." Pyrrha replied in a nervous tone of voice.

A loud screeching sound cause everyone to look up to see a giant bird-like Grimm approaching them.

"A Nevermore?" Weiss asked as she gaze at the Grimm.

"It looks like it." Ren replied as he frown slightly.

"It's only one Nevermore. We can handle it." Yang said as everyone got ready to battle the Nevermore.

However it was at this moment that the Deathsalker broke free of the ice. "You were saying?" Blake asked her partner, causing Yang to chuckle nervously.

"Everyone who wants to leg it, say Ai." Jaune asked, slightly scared.

"Ai!/I don't really want to "leg it", but Ai." Weiss replied along with everyone.

Ruby, along with Yang, Blake and Ren, fire at the 2 Grimms to distract them whilst the others ran towards the cliff.

After a few minutes of running, the eight of them reached more ruins where the cliff is on the other side of a bridge. "Just a few more steps and the initiation will be over." Pyrrha said with a smile on her face.

However, it was that the Deathstalker came out of the trees. "Where's the Nevermore?" Nora asked, getting her weapon at the ready.

It was then that flapping can be heard , causing Ruby to widen her eyes.

"Behind!" Ruby exclaimed, just as the Nevermore, suddenly appeared, blocking the bridge.

"We're surrounded." Weiss muttered as she, Ruby, Yang and Blake focus their attention on the Nevermore whilst Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren focus on the Deathstalker.

"Where's the fun if there's no danger?" Yang asked with a smile on her face.

"Are you enjoying the situation we're in?!" Weiss exclaimed, causing Yang to nod her head.

"Yeah." Yang replied, just as the Nevermore lunged at the 4 girls.

"Good luck with the Deathstalker!" Ruby yelled to the others before she, Weiss, Blake and Yang jumped out of the Nevermore's attack before engaging the Nevermore in battle.

"Yeah. Good luck." Jaune said dejectedly before he, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren charged at the Deathstalker.

Ruby, Yang and Blake fired bullets at the Nevermore, whilst Weiss fired Dust at the Nevermore with the aid of a Glyph. However, this just caused the Nevermore to become angry as it attacked the girls again.

"Move!" Yang shouted as the girls jumped onto the pillars that are dotted around the place, avoiding the projectiles of feathers.

The Nevermore focused it's attention onto Ruby, who is the closes, and shot more feathers at her. Ruby brought Calamity Rose up in front of her, letting the feathers hit the shield instead.

However, the force of the impact cause Ruby to fall off her pillar. "Ruby!" Yang cried with fear in her eyes.

"I got it." Blake said calmly as she throw the ribbon part of her weapon at Ruby.

When Ruby caught hold of the ribbon, Blake pulled hard, causing the crimson hair girl to be sent flying towards her.

Ruby crashed into Blake, causing the yellow eye girl to stumble slightly. "Thanks." Ruby said as Blake got her balance back.

"You're welcome." Blake said just as the Nevermore shot more feathers at the girls. Ruby, Blake and Weiss jumped onto the bridge whilst Yang jumped straight towards the Nevermore.

"Is your sister always the crazy one?" Weiss asked as the three girls watch Yang firing shots into the Nevermore's mouth.

"Sometimes." Ruby replied just as the Nevermore manage to threw Yang off it's beak.

"I guess it's my turn to do the saving." Weiss said under her breath before creating a Glyph underneath Yang, enabling her to jump safely onto the bridge.

"Thanks, snow princess." Yang said with a smile, causing Weiss to growl slightly.

"Not you as well." Weiss muttered, causing Yang to smile in reply.

"The Nevermore's coming." Blake pointed out, causing Ruby, Weiss and Yang to look to see the Nevermore diving towards them with it's break at the ready.

" _I guess that this is a good time to use Utopian Rose."_ Ruby thought with a small smirk as she prepared herself.

"Here it-Ruby!" Weiss shouted as Ruby ran straight towards the Nevermore.

"Here's goes." Ruby muttered under her breath before pressing a button on Calamity Rose.

Weiss and Blake became wide eyed as they saw Calamity Rose transforming into the big, two handled sword.

"...What in the name of Dust is that!?" Weiss exclaimed, staring at the sword.

"Calamity Rose's third form, Utopian Rose." Yang replied with a wide smile on her face.

"Impressive." Blake said, nodding slightly. Ruby swing her new sword at the Nevermore in a diagonal movement.

However, the bird-like Grimm managed to get out of the way by flapping it's wings. Fortunately for Ruby, the silver eye girl managed to create a deep wound.

The Nevermore screech in pain as it started to circle in the air above the bridge.

Ruby turned around just in time to see Weiss marching up to her. "Okay Ruby. You got some explaining to do?" Weiss demanded as she got right up to Ruby and stared down at her.

"Er...well...it's a form I built into Calamity Rose in the case of fighting powerful opponents. I named it Utopian Rose" Ruby replied nervously.

"That was awesome Rubes!" Yang exclaimed as she suddenly appeared in front of Ruby and hug her.

"Yang. You can celebrate after the Nevermore is dead." Blake said, causing Yang to release Ruby.

"Does anyone have a plan to deal with the Nevermore then?" Weiss asked as she stared at the Nevermore whilst Ruby gained her breath back.

"I...have...a idea." Ruby said through deep breaths, causing the other girls to look at her.

"Only you would think of something like this." Weiss said to Ruby, who was positioned in the center of Gambol Shroud's black ribbon.

The only thing preventing Ruby from being catapulted into the air is a black glyph that Weiss had created.

"Can you make the shot?" Ruby asked as she made Utopian Rose more straighter.

"Can I?" Weiss asked with a smug look on her face.

"...Your being sarcastic, aren't you?" Ruby asked whilst glancing Weiss.

"Of course I was." Weiss replied with a slightly annoyed look on her face.

"I was only asking." Ruby said quietly as she focus her attention onto the Nevermore again.

"Okay...fire!" Ruby shouted, causing Weiss to dispel the glyph. Ruby went flying towards the Nevermore at a very fast speed.

The Nevermore just had time to see Ruby coming towards it like a arrow before getting it's head decapitated.

" _Now for the landing."_ Ruby thought as she headed towards the top of the cliff. Ruby let the blade drop, causing it to get stabbed into the earth. The sudden stop cause Ruby to almost land face first into the ground.

However, she'd managed to twist her body round so that she landed on her feet.

"You know, if this is shown to the public. I think that the headlines would say, " **Ruby Rose, the red arrow."** " Yang said with a smile on her face.

"Yes, I can defiantly see that." Blake agreed as she sheathed her weapon away.

"Is that Ruby's weapon's third form?" Jaune asked as he gaze at Ruby with a shock expression on his face.

"Yes it is. I had the same expression when I first saw it." Pyrrha replied, giggling slightly at Jaune's expression. Jaune's team managed to slay the Deathstalker by hammering it's stinger into its head.

As everyone relaxed after a hard battle, no one noticed a baby Nevermore flying away.

* * *

 **And there we have, the first use of Utopian Rose in battle. I'm sorry if I changed the battle against the Nevermore. I was originally planned the initiation test to be 2 separate chapters, but I decided to combine them into 1 chapter. Until next time everyone and please review.**

 **BetwixOni: I don't know what you mean?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone, ready for the aftermath of the Initiation test?**

Chapter 9

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop piece. From this day forward, you will be known as team CRDL. Lead by Cardin Winchester." Ozpin announced before the students started to clapping at 4 male teenagers.

The 4 of them walked off to be replace with Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will be known as team JNPR. Lead by...Jaune Arc. Ozpin announced, causing Jaune to become surprise.

"Led by...?" Jaune asked as Pyrrha smiled and punched him lightly.

"Congratulations young man." Ozpin said as the newly team JNPR walked off stage.

"Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will be know as team RWBY. Led by...Ruby Rose." Ozpin announced, causing Ruby to blink a few times.

"Me?" Ruby asked as Yang gave her little sister a one arm hug.

"good work little Sis." Yang said with a bright smile on her face.

Weiss was frowning slightly. "Why is she the leader?" Weiss muttered, but Blake heard her.

 _"Bad luck, Snow princess."_ Blake thought, smirking slightly. Professor Goodwitch appeared on the stage as team RWBY went off it.

"Each new team will come to me to get their dorm number before heading there and get a good night's rest. Lessons starts tomorrow at 9:00." Professor Goodwitch announced before the newly made teams started to make their way towards Goodwitch.

Ruby saw Professor Ozpin walking away, limping slightly. " I wonder what Professor Goodwitch did to Professor Ozpin?" Ruby asked, causing the other members of her team to look at Professor Ozpin.

"What every she did. It must been painful." Blake replied, causing Weiss to shudder slightly.

"I don't want to remember the look on Professor Goodwitch's face. Ever again." Weiss said, causing everyone to agree with her.

* * *

 _"Congratulations everyone. It good to see that everyone is still alive and in one piece." Ozpin said as everyone regrouped on the cliff's edge._

 _"Thank you, Professor Ozpin." Pyrrha said, dusting her clothes slightly. Nora suddenly rushed up to Ruby as the silver eye girl transform Utopian Rose back into Calamity Rose._

 _"That weapon looks so awesome!" Nora said in a excited tone of voice, causing Ruby to smile as she looked at the excited girl._

 _"Yes it is. Thanks." Ruby replied as she place Calamity Rose on her back._

 _"Where did you get such a cool weapon?" Nora replied, causing Ruby to scratch her cheek._

 _"I actually made Calamity Rose." Ruby replied, backing away slightly._

 _"That's so cool!" Nora said as Ren grab Nora by her neck line._

 _"I'm sorry about Nora. She can be a bit of a handful at times." Ren said, causing Ruby to wave her hands._

 _"No. it's okay." Ruby replied before Ren dragged Nora away._

 _"Now then everyone. You should better head to Beacon's infirmary and get checked up." Ozpin explained, causing everyone to nod their heads and started to head back to Beacon._

 _"Hang on a minute. Jaune Arc, may I see the relic that you retrieved?" Professor Goodwitch asked, causing everyone to become confuse as the blond hair knight gave his rook piece to Professor Goodwitch._

 _Ozpin started to sweat as Goodwitch examine the underside of the chess piece. "...Ozpin" Goodwitch said in low tone of voice._

 _"Y-yes?" Ozpin asked in a shaky tone of voice, making everyone confuse._

 _"Are these the chess pieces that I gave you for your birthday?" Goodwitch asked as she turn to face the Headmaster of Beacon Academy. "I-I think so." Ozpin replied nervously. "And why are they being used for the Initiation test?" Goodwitch asked as she slowly approach Ozpin._

 _"I-I thought they would make a good relic for the test." Ozpin replied, causing Goodwitch to stop walking._

 _"Professor Goodwitch?" Weiss asked, totally confused. Goodwitch turn her head to the students, and everyone back away slightly at the fury in Professor's eyes._

 _"There's nothing to worry about, Miss Schnee. everyone should better head to the infirmary to get checked up. Professor Ozpin will join you soon." Goodwitch replied before turning her attention to Ozpin._

 _"...Where he go?" Goodwitch asked, noticing that the Headmaster has disappeared._

 _"There he is Professor." Nora replied, pointing at a figure who is quickly making his way to Beacon Academy._

 _"Thank you Miss Valkyrie. I see the rest of you later." Goodwitch said before running after Ozpin._

 _"Really Nora?" Ren asked, causing Nora to turn her head._

 _"What? She did asked where Professor Ozpin went." Nora said, causing everyone to sigh whilst shaking their heads._

* * *

"Yeah. Let's try to forget it and get our room number." Yang said, causing the other girls to nod their heads before making their way to Professor Goodwitch.

* * *

It's night time and everyone is getting ready for bed, except for a certain red cloaked girl. _"I wonder if Mum's still awake?"_ Ruby thought as she dialed a number on her Scroll and waited.

"Hello. Summer Rose speaking." A voice said through Ruby's Scroll.

"Hi Mum. It's me, Ruby." Ruby said as she prepare herself. "Oh Ruby, how was the Initiation test?" Summer asked, clearly excited.

"It went okay. 8 of us had to fight a Nevermore and a Deathsalker." Ruby replied, causing Summer to become shock.

"Are you and Yang okay?" Summer asked, slightly worried.

"We're okay. I used Calamity Rose's third form." Ruby replied, causing Summer to relax slightly.

"That's good to hear. Are you okay with swinging that big sword?" Summer asked, slightly worried.

"I'm fine wielding it Mum. I use to the wight of Utopian Rose." Ruby explained.

"That's good to hear. What about teams? Are you with good people who you can work with?" Summer asked, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"Yes Mum. Me and Sis are on the same team with my partner, Weiss Schnee and Yang's partner, Blake Belladonna." Ruby replied, causing Summer to hum.

"Weiss Schnee. I think that Qrow did say something about Winter's Schnee's little sister will be attending Beacon. Blake Belladonna. The last name sounds familiar for some reason." Summer said in a thoughtful tone voice, making Ruby surprise slightly.

"What's your team name and who's the leader?" Summer asked, becoming interested and Ruby took a deep breath. "Our team name is RWBY and...I'm the leader." Ruby replied and waited for her Mum's reaction.

"...That's absolutely wonderful! Congratulations!" Summer exclaimed in a happy tone of voice.

"Yes, thanks." Ruby said in a low tone of voice, causing Summer to become confuse.

"Is there something wrong, little rose?" Summer asked slightly worried.

"It just that...I'm use to working by myself. I'm not sure if I'm suitable for the role of leader." Ruby explained, causing Summer to smile slightly.

"I'm sure that you'll make an excellent leader. I had a similar thought when Ozpin made me leader of team STRQ, but after a while I became more confident in my role as leader. Ozpin must have seen great potential in you." Summer explained, causing Ruby to smile slightly.

"Thanks Mum." Ruby said, making Summer smile herself.

"Your welcome. Just remember to put your team first before you. I think you should get ready for bed now. You have a big start tomorrow." Summer said, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"I probably should. Bye Mum." Ruby said, feeling slightly better.

"Goodnight Ruby. See you later." Summer said before ending the call.

"Now for bed. I wonder if the others are asleep." Ruby said as she was about to place her Scroll in her pocket. However, the Scroll buzzed slightly, indicating that she receive a message.

 _"I wonder who this could be?"_ Ruby thought as she looked at the screen and saw who it is from.

" _Professor Ozpin?"_ Ruby thought confusedly before touching the new, received message.

"Dear Miss Rose. I thought that it was a good idea to show you this. I hope that it will find it amusing. kind regards, Professor Ozpin." Ruby read aloud before noticing a link to a video.

"I wonder what Professor Ozpin want to show me?" Ruby wondered before touching the link.

The video showed the Emerald forest. _"The Emerald forest?"_ Ruby thought confusedly before seeing herself falling through the sky.

"Oh no." Ruby groaned as she saw herself crashing into the bird and shouting "Birdie No!"".

However, the camera focused on the bird and Ruby saw the bird transforming. Ruby began to pale when she realized that the bird was Uncle Qrow.

" _Oh dear. Oh dear. Oh dear. Have I killed Uncle Qrow."_ Ruby thought panicky as the video ended. _"Hmm? There's more."_ Ruby thought as she scrolled down and saw a picture.

She looked at it for a few seconds before laughing out loudly.

This is because the picture contained Qrow's bad landing which involved hitting the ground and creating a dirt trail until he came a few feet away from a tree.

"Yang will love this when I show this to her." Ruby said before putting her Scroll in her pocket and making her way to her dorm with sleep in her mind.

* * *

In her domain, Salem is listing to a baby Nevermore who is cawing at her. "Hmmm. That's interesting. Thank you for the information. You may leave" Salem said to the Nevermore who flew out of a window.

Salem looked down at the table with a thoughtful expression on her face. A sudden knock on the doors cause the Grimm queen to look up.

"Enter." Salem called, causing the doors to swing open, revealing a man with grey and black hair along with mustache entered the room. The man is wearing a grey overcoat with yellow linings, a yellow dress shirt with a black tie and having grey trousers.

"Arthur Watts. Is there something you want?" Salem asked as she gaze at the now named Arthur Watts.

"I was just wondering on the progress on discovering the identity of the Winter Maiden, mam." Arthur asked politely.

"The Grimm that I sent to Beacon to spy on the students failed to find anyone that could be the Winter Maiden." Salem replied, slightly disappointed.

"However, the Nevermore did reported that it spotted a silver eye girl wielding a shield that can transform into a two handled sword." Salem explained, causing Arthur to become surprise.

"That's a interesting find. Silver eye warriors are a rare these days." Arthur said, causing Salem to nod her head.

"Yes. Yes they are." Salem said, thinking.

"So does that mean making alterations to the plan?" Arthur inquired, causing Salem to nod her head.

 _"The Winter Maiden and a silver eye warrior at Beacon. Things will be interesting."_ Salem thought, gazing outside a window.

* * *

It was the sound of whimpering that cause Weiss to wake up. _"_ What's that sound?" Weiss muttered to herself as she sat up in bed and stretch.

The white hair heiress looked at her fellow team mates before seeing that Ruby was making the whimpering noises.

 _"Ruby's... having a nightmare?"_ Weiss thought again before getting out of bed and walking over to the crimson hair girl.

"No...why does bad things happen to me?" Weiss heard Ruby muttered in her sleep, causing the heiress to become confused.

 _"I wonder what the nightmare's about?"_ Weiss wondered before shaking Ruby awake.

"Wha? Huh? Oh! Morning Weiss." Ruby said sleepily as she opened her eyes and sat up in bed.

"Good morning Ruby. You looked like that you were having a nightmare, so I decided to wake you up." Weiss explained, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"Thanks. Sorry if I woken you up." Ruby said, noticing the time on the clock.

"There's no need to apologize. I usually wake up around about this time anyway." Weiss explained before becoming curious.

"What's the nightmare's about?" Weiss asked, causing Ruby to gain a sad expression on her face.

"It was the death of my adopted mother." Ruby replied sadly.

"Oh, I see...wait, adopted mother?" Weiss asked, becoming confuse.

"Yeah. 10 years ago, me and my family was taking a trip to Mistral and the village that we were staying at got attacked by a hoard of Grimm and I got separated from the rest of my family. I was rescued by a tiger Faunus named Kagura Luna and I been living with her for the first 7 years." Ruby explained, and Weiss stiffened slightly at the mentioned of Faunus.

"Oh yeah. Your family are not on good terms with the Faunus race." Ruby said, noticing Weiss's posture.

"...That's putting it lightly. Was it your adopted mother who taught you how to fight?" The heiress asked, causing the silver eye girl to nod her head.

"Yeah. She was the one who taught me how to wield a sword." Ruby explained with a sad expression on her face. It was then that Weiss notice something.

"Ruby...is that snow on your bed sheets?" Weiss asked, causing Ruby to become confused before looking down at her bed sheets. Ruby's silver eyes widen when she saw a thin layer of snow on her bed sheets.

 _"I must have subconsciously activated my Maiden powers when I was having the nightmare!"_ Ruby thought, panicking.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked, waiting for an answer.

"Er...I have no idea how the snow got there." Ruby replied, feeling extremely nervous.

"Gezz. Your hopeless." Weiss said, shaking her head with eyes closed. Ruby glared at her.

"Can we just keep this between us, please?" Ruby asked with a slightly pleading tone of voice. Weiss stared at Ruby for a few seconds before sighing.

"Okay. But what are you going to say to the others? They will see the water marks." Weiss asked, causing Ruby to think.

"I just say that it is sweat from the nightmare that I had." Ruby replied, causing Weiss to nod her head.

"That sounds reasonable." Weiss said before groaning can be heard.

"Morning Blake." Weiss said, seeing the black hair girl waking up.

"Morning Weiss, Ruby." Blake greeted as she rub the sleep out of her eyes. "Morning Blake. Had a good sleep?" Ruby asked, causing Blake to nod her head.

"Yeah. I had a good sleep." Blake replied as she stretch her arms. The yellow eye girl spotted the snow on Ruby's bed and raised a eye brow but didn't say anything.

"We should better wake up Yang and get change into our uniforms." Blake said, causing the other two to nod their heads.

"Any idea on how to wake Yang up?" Weiss asked, glancing at the still sleeping golden hair girl.

"I got the perfect idea." Ruby replied, smirking slightly as she went to her bag and took out a whistle.

"Ruby. What are going to do with that whistle?" Blake asked as she and Weiss watch Ruby approaching Yang's bed.

"Just waking my dear sister up." Ruby replied before putting the whistle into her mouth and blew.

Weiss and Blake quickly covered their ears from the sound and Yang shot out of bed. "I'm awake! I'm awake!" Yang exclaimed with wide eyes, causing Ruby to start laughing.

"If only you could see your face Yang." Ruby said, still laughing.

"Was it necessary to blow that whistle that loudly?" Weiss asked, slightly annoyed.

"I agree with Weiss." Blake said, equally annoyed.

"Morning all." Yang said as she yawned and rub the sleep out of her eyes. Yang's eyes fell on Ruby's bed and became confuse.

"...Ruby? Did you wet the bed?" Yang asked, causing the room to become silent.

Ruby began to blush deeply. "I did not wet the bed! It's sweat!" Ruby exclaimed in a high pitch tone of voice, which cause the other 3 girls to laugh loudly.

"Your suppose to be our leader Ruby. It doesn't look good if you act like a child." Weiss said, causing Ruby to glare at her.

"Traitor." Ruby muttered under her breath before grabbing her school uniform and marched to the bathroom.

* * *

When Ruby came out of the bathroom, the other girls got their uniform on.

"So what now? We still got plenty of time before the first lesson starts." Blake asked, glancing at the clock. Everyone looked at Ruby who began to sweat slightly.

"Well...Er..." Ruby began to say, trying to think of something.

Her eyes roam the room and a idea came into her head.

"We could decorate the room." Ruby suggested, causing Weiss, Blake and Yang to blink a few times.

"I think Ruby's right. The room is kind of plain." Weiss said in a thoughtful tone of voice, glancing around.

"Well then, let's get decorating then!" Yang said in a cheerful tone of voice as she has a few items in her arms.

After a period of time, team RWBY have completed decorating there room. However, a new problem appeared.

"What are we going to do with the beds?" Yang asked, looking at the beds which are a mess in the middle of the room.

"We could remove some of the stuff." Weiss replied with a frown on her face.

"Either that or would ditch the beds and replace them with bunk beds." Blake suggested, causing Yang to light up.

"That's a excellent suggestion Blake!" Yang exclaimed excitedly.

"That sounds dangerous. And anyway, the leader should be the one who get the last say." Weiss said, causing everyone to look at Ruby who became nervous again.

"Well...I guess that bunk beds sounds like a good idea." Ruby said nervously, causing Yang to smile brightly. Ruby looked at the clock and frowned.

"We only have 40 minutes until the first lesson. I don't think we have enough time to make the bunk beds." Ruby said thoughtfully.

"I say we make the bunk beds." Weiss said, causing everyone to become surprise as they stare at the blue eye girl.

"What? I want to get to class on time, but I can't stand leaving the room in a mess." Weiss explained whilst folding her arms.

"I guess we could start making the bunk beds." Ruby said, causing Yang to give her a one arm hug. "That's the spirit Rubes!" Yang said cheerfully, making Ruby uncomfortable.

The 4 girls started on the task and after a period of time that involved construction noises, team RWBY managed to make two bunk beds. "That was exhausting." Yang said as she looked at their handy work.

Ruby's bed is hanging from the ceiling with the aid of ropes above Weiss's bed whilst Yang's bed is being held by 4 piles of books above Blake's bed.

"Now time for cla-" Ruby began to say but stop, causing the others to became confuse.

"Is there something wrong Ruby?" Weiss asked, looking at the statue-like Ruby.

"Weiss, when do classes start?" Ruby asked, causing Weiss to become confuse.

"They start at 9 if I remember correctly. Why?" Weiss asked before looking at the clock which showed that the time is 8:55.

"...Everyone. Leg it! Ruby shouted before running out of the door, rose petals descending upon the ground. Weiss, Blake and Yang looked at each other before sprinting out of the door as well.

* * *

 **And there we have it. I hope that you enjoy the conversation between Ruby and Summer plus Ruby finding out that the bird that she cashed into was Qrow. Things will become interesting since Salem found out about Ruby. Please review and until next time everyone.  
**

 **Yuhitsu: I didn't thought of that.**

 **AuroraNova46: Glad to see that your excited. To answer your question, no. the baby Nevermore won't be coming back.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again everybody, ready for a new chapter!**

Chapter 10

" _Maybe being late for class could be a good idea."_ Ruby thought as she, and everyone listened to Professor Port.

"Monsters, Demons, Prowlers of the night. Yes. The creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as pray. Ha ha!" Professor Port laughed, but most people weren't listen that much.

Ruby turned her head slightly to see Weiss listen carefully and taking down notes. _"I'm surprise that Weiss managed to listen to this stuff."_ Ruby thought as she looked down at her own notes.

"And you will too upon graduating this prestigious Academy. Now as I was saying. Vale, as well as the other Kingdoms, are safe heavens in an otherwise dangerous treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces. And that's were you come in. Huntsman! Huntresses!" Professor Port continued his speech.

He stopped his pacing and winked suggestively, causing Yang to rolls her eyes.

"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you ask? Why, the very world!" Port shouted, causing an awkward silence to fill the room.

"This is what you are trained to become. But first a story-a tale of a young, handsome man. me." Port said, not bothered by the silence.

 _"This is suppose to be Grimm studies. Not story telling."_ Ruby thought as she sighed slightly.

Ruby turned her head towards Weiss again to see her glaring at her slightly.

 _"What's her problem? I'm trying to listen, but most of what Professor Port say is useless."_ Ruby thought, looking at Weiss with a confused look on her face. Weiss rolled her eyes before focusing on the "class".

"The moral of the story. A true huntsmen must be honorable, dependable, strategic, well-educated, and wise." Port finished his story before looking at his audience.

"Who, amouge you, have the qualities to be what it takes to be a true hunter or huntress?" Port asked, looking at the students. About half of the students, the one's who were listing, raised their hands.

"Excellent! It good to see a fine group of students. Hmmmm. Miss Schnee, Miss Rose. Why don't you give us an example of these qualities?" Professor Port asked, causing both Ruby and Weiss to look at each other.

"Yes Professor Port." Weiss replied, causing Professor Port to nod his head.

"That's good to hear. Now both of you get your weapons." Professor Port instructed, causing both Ruby and Weiss to nod their heads.

* * *

After the two girls got their weapons from the locker room, Ruby and Weiss returned to the classroom to see that Professor Port place a cage in the room.

"Now, all you two need to do is slay this Grimm." Professor Port instructed as he made his way to the cage with a double bladed axe.

"Ready Weiss?" Ruby asked as she draw Rose's Hope out of Calamity Rose.

"Hmf! You don't need to worry about me. I'm always ready." Weiss said smugly.

"A simple yes would an okay answer." Ruby muttered under her breath.

"Go and get that Grimm. Ruby, Weiss!" Yang shouted with a smile on her face.

"Do it for the team!" Blake shouted as she wave a small flag that has RWBY written on it.

" _When did she made that?"_ Ruby and Weiss thought at the same time.

"Okay ladies. Ready...go!" Professor Port exclaimed before swinging his axe on the lock, letting the Grimm being able to break free of it's prison.

When Ruby saw the Grimm, her eyes widen. "A-a Boarbatusks?" Ruby muttered under her breath, images of the past flooding her thoughts.

"Ruby!" Weiss's voice brought Ruby back into the present as she saw the Boarbatusk rolling into a ball and charging towards the red and white duo.

Ruby dived out of the way whilst Weiss used a glyph to jump over the Grimm. The Boarbatusk easily turned around and charge straight towards Weiss.

"No you don't." Ruby said as she used Calamity Rose's guns to distract the Boarbatusk, causing it turn it's attention towards Ruby.

"Thanks Ruby." Weiss said as she got close to the Boarbatusk with the aid of a glyph. Weiss prepared to stab the boarbatusk with Myrtenaster.

however, the boar-like Grimm used one of it's tusks to block the attack and locked Myrtenaster in place.

"Hold on Weiss!" Ruby said as she charged at the Boarbatusk and swing Rose's Hope upwards, letting Myrtenaster free.

However, the move cause Myrtenaster to fly out of Weiss's hand and landed behind her. "Cover me." Weiss said before making her way towards Myrtenaster.

"Got it." Ruby said as she got in front of the Boarbatusk with Rose's Hope at the ready. The crimson hair girl was about to attack when a image of frighting Grimm appeared in front of her.

Ruby began to become pale when she remember past events. "Ruby!" A voice brought her back her to the present, causing Ruby to blink a few times before realizing that the Boarbatusk was charging straight towards her.

Ruby brought Calamity Rose up in front of her just in time for boarbatusk to ram into it. Ruby bend her legs to absorb the impact and with all her strength, Ruby throw the Boarbatusk of her shield, causing the Grimm to stand on it's hind legs.

"Weiss, weak point!" Ruby shouted, causing Weiss to quickly appear in front of Ruby and stab the Grimm's under belly.

"Bravo you two!" Professor Port exclaimed whilst clapping, along with the whole class.

"Professor Port, I just need some fresh air." Ruby said before disappearing, making everyone confuse.

"Is your sister okay?" Blake whispered to Yang.

"Don't know. I never seen her act like that before." Yang replied, seeing Weiss going after Ruby.

* * *

" _Just take deep breaths. Just take deep breaths."_ Ruby thought as she sat outside on one of the benches, Calamity Rose by her legs.

 _"That's the first time I'd seen a Boarbatusk in 3 years, and it already causing me to remember that Grimm."_ Ruby thought gaining a sad expression on her face.

"Ruby!" A voice called, causing Ruby to turn her head up to see Weiss approaching her.

"Oh. Hi Weiss." Ruby said as Weiss got up to her.

"What happened to you during that fight? You don't space out when fighting a Grimm." Weiss asked, slightly concerned.

"I'm...sorry." Ruby said as she looked at the ground. Silence surrounded the two girls for a few minutes until Ruby spoke again.

"I'm pathetic." Ruby said, causing Weiss to blink a few times.

"Pardon?" Weiss asked, staring at Ruby.

"I'm suppose to be the leader of our team. It doesn't look good if I act like a frightened child when fighting a mere Boarbatusk." Ruby replied, not making eye contact with Weiss.

"...Does it have anything to do with the nightmare that you had this morning?" Weiss asked, causing Ruby to become silent.

"...Yes." Ruby replied before taking a deep breath.

"It was when me and Mama were sparing. A Grimm appeared and Mama told me to run away. I did and I ran into a hoard of Boarbatusk. When I finished fighting them, I came back to the place that Mama fought the Grimm. I don't need to tell you what happened next." Ruby explained, causing Weiss to nod her head.

"What Grimm killed your adopted mother?" Weiss asked, becoming curious. Ruby took a deep breath. "You won't heard it. The Grimm that killed Mama is a Nuckelavee." Ruby replied, causing Weiss to become confuse.

"Never heard that Grimm before." Weiss said with a frown on her face.

"The Grimm Nuckelavee destroys everything that it comes across. There are a few who seen it to tell others." Ruby explained, causing Weiss to nod her head.

The next thing that Weiss did made Ruby widen her eyes.

"W-Weiss?!" Ruby asked, feeling Weiss hugging her.

"M-My older sister told me that it's okay for a soldier to show fear at times. J-Just do you best to be a good leader, a-and I'll do my best to me a good partner." Weiss explained, trying not to be embarrassed.

Ruby smile slightly.

"Thanks Weiss." Ruby said, feeling Weiss's warmth.

A cough caught their attention, causing both Ruby and Weiss to turn their heads to see Professor Ozpin.

"..." A awkward silence descended between the three of them.

"...AAAAAA!" Ruby and Weiss shouted at the time as they leap off the bench and separate.

"P-Professor O-Ozpin?!" Weiss stammered, clearly surprise to see the Headmaster.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your...bonding time. But there's something I want to discuss with you, Miss Rose." Ozpin explained, causing Ruby to become curious.

"What do you want to speak to me about, Professor Ozpin?" Ruby asked, causing Ozpin to hum slightly.

"I want you to meet me in my office after lessons. It's involve...your mother's sword." Ozpin replied, causing Ruby to become confuse for a few seconds before realization appeared in her eyes.

"Is Ruby in trouble?" Weiss asked, causing Ozpin to shake his head.

"Not at all Miss Schnee. I just require a word with her. I think its best if you two returned to your class. There's still time before first lessons finishes." Ozpin explained, causing the two girls to nod their heads.

* * *

Lessons have just finish and Ruby is making her way to Professor Ozpin's office.

 _"I wonder what Professor Ozpin wants to talk to me about the Maidens?"_ Ruby thought as she went up the lift.

A "ding" signaled Ruby that she arrived at the office that is located at the top of the tower."Good evening, Miss Rose." Ozpin said as he looked up from his place at the desk.

"Good evening, Professor Ozpin, Professor Goodwitch." Ruby greeted, noticing that the blond hair teacher is present as well.

"I hope that me calling you up here didn't cause the other members of your team to become worried." Ozpin said, causing Ruby to shake her head.

"Blake and Yang became worried slightly, but I explained that I wasn't in trouble." Ruby explained as she entered the circular room.

"That's good to hear. Now, please sit down, Miss Rose." Ozpin instructed, causing Ruby to sit on the chair opposite side of the desk.

"You remember that night that you fought that Maiden and told us that the magic level she possessed where half than yours?" Ozpin asked, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"There's a reason behind that. The person you fought on that night. Is a fake Maiden." Ozpin explained, causing Ruby to become confuse.

"I don't understand. How could she be a fake Maiden? The magic level felt genuine." Ruby asked, tilting her head to the side.

"You see, the Maiden powers that the women used, she stole them from another Maiden." Ozpin replied, causing Ruby to become wide eyed.

"Stolen? But, Mama didn't say anything about the Maiden powers can be stolen." Ruby said, causing Ozpin to shake his head.

"We thought that was true as well, but this women managed to steal half of the Maiden powers." Ozpin explained with interlocked fingers.

"...We?" Ruby asked, noticing the term.

"Yes. Me, Glynda and some others are a group of people that help to protect the Maidens." Ozpin explained, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"So what happened to the Maiden that had half of her magic stolen?" Ruby asked, causing Ozpin to stand up.

"Miss Rose. There's something I need to show you for you to fully understand the answer. Come." Ozpin replied as he made his way to the lift. Ruby quickly followed after Professor Goodwitch into the lift as well.

"Miss Rose. Have you told anyone about your status as the Winter Maiden?" Glynda asked as the 3 of them made their way down.

"I only told Pyrrha. I told her during my travels." Ruby replied, making Glynda to blink a few times. After a few minutes of moving downwards, the lift's doors opened up and Ruby's eyes widened.

"Where are we?" Ruby asked as she gaze at the massive space.

"We're in the vault underneath the Academy." Glynda replied and it was then that Ruby felt something.

"You feel it, don't you Miss Rose?" Ozpin asked, noticing the surprise look on the crimson hair girl's face,causing Ruby to nod her head.

" _This is the same Aura that I felt when I was in the auditorium."_ Ruby thought before noticing Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch walking into the gloom, causing her to follow them.

After a few minutes of walking, Ruby started to make out something. When she got a clearer look, Ruby saw two capsules that have tubes connecting to each other.

In one of the capsules is a young women with brown hair and a nasty scar on the left side of her face.

"This is the current Fall Maiden, Amber." Ozpin "introduce" the now named Amber to Ruby.

"She's the actual Maiden?" Ruby asked, causing Ozpin to nod his head.

"What...happened to her?" Ruby asked slowly as approach Amber who has her eyes close.

"She was attacked whilst traveling to a safe house. The scar was caused by the stealing process." Glynda explained as Ruby started to look at the machine.

"Atlas has been researching on how to transfer a person's Semblance to another person. This is the result of that research." Ozpin explained, causing Ruby to become confuse.

"Why is Amber in it then?" Ruby asked slowly.

"The plan is to transfer the remaining Fall Maiden powers to another person." Glynda replied, causing Ruby to raise a eye brow.

"Are you planning on fooling the fake Maiden? Letting them thing that Amber still have the Fall Maiden's powers?" Ruby asked, causing Ozpin to nod his head slightly.

"That's one way of looking it. We don't know how long Amber has much to live, this machine is keeping her alive. If she dies, then the remaining Fall Maiden's powers will find it's other half. The actual plan is to transfer the Fall Maiden's powers into a strong fighter." Ozpin explained, causing Ruby to nod his head in understatement.

"So, have you found a new host?" Ruby asked, causing Ozpin to nod his head.

"Yes. We decided on chosen Miss Nikos as the new Fall Maiden." Ozpin replied, causing Ruby to become surprise.

"Pyrrha?!" Ruby exclaimed, making Ozpin and Glynda to nod their heads.

"That's correct. I'm guessing that you chosen Pyrrha has your successor as the Winter Maiden?" Ozpin asked, looking at Ruby.

"...Yes. But I could change my successor, there's always Weiss." Ruby said, mumbling the last part to herself before focusing her attention back to Amber.

"So, do you who attacked Amber?" Ruby asked, causing both Professors to shake their heads.

"Unfortunately no. the person who rescued Amber was in a hurry to get Amber to safety." Glynda replied, making Ruby gain a sad expression on her face.

"But we're hoping that you can help us." Ozpin said, causing Ruby to look at him confusedly.

"We believe that it is possible for the Maidens to communicate with each other, since you were able to sense the other half of the Fall Maiden's powers." Glynda explained, causing Ruby to nod her head in understatement again.

"So you want me to try and communicate with Amber?" Ruby asked, causing both Professors to nod their heads.

 _"Sounds easy."_ Ruby thought as she approach the Fall Maiden whilst taking out Rose Paladin's mask out and putting it on. Rose Paladin place a hand on the glass in front of Amber's face and concentrated.

Rose Paladin started to glow blue whilst Amber started to glow orange.

 _"Now I need to find a connection with Amber."_ Rose Paladin thought as she concentrate.

 _"Hello?"_ A voice suddenly spoke in Rose Paladin's mind, making her jump slightly.

 _"Hi. Is this Amber I'm speaking to, the Fall Maiden?"_ Rose Paladin asked and she could feel speaker frowning.

" _Yes, I'm Amber. Who are you?"_ Amber asked, slightly defensive.

 _"You can relax Amber. My name is Rose Paladin, the current Winter Maiden."_ Rose Paladin introduce herself, causing Amber to sigh in relief.

 _"It's good to hear a fellow Maiden...Is Rose Paladin your real name?"_ Amber asked and Rose Paladin could feel Amber raising a eye brow.

" _No. it's the name I use when hiding my identity when using my Maiden powers. My real name is Ruby Rose."_ Rose Paladin explained, causing Amber to nod her head.

 _"It's nice to meet you Ruby. Are you apart of Ozpin's group?"_ Amber asked, causing Rose Paladin to shake her head.

" _No I'm not. Professor Ozpin say that I can help in finding your attackers."_ Rose Paladin replied, causing Amber to become confuse.

 _"You mean that Ozpin's group have no idea who my attackers look like?"_ Amber asked, causing Rose Paladin to nod her head.

 _"Professor Ozpin said that your savior was in a hurry to get you to safety."_ Rose Paladin replied, causing Amber to hum slightly.

" _I see. I think its best if I show you the memory of when I was attacked."_ Amber said before Rose Paladin gained the feeling that she was falling.

Rose Paladin closed her eyes to stop the funny feeling in her stomach.

Before long, Rose Paladin felt herself landing on the ground and when she opened her eyes, she found herself on a country lane.

"I'm in... Amber's memories?" Rose Paladin said to herself, looking around.

Rose Paladin sudden heard hoofs, causing the Winter Maiden to turn around to see Amber riding on a horse and wearing traveling clothes.

 _"Is this were Amber got attacked?"_ Rose Paladin thought before crying can be heard.

 _"What's a child doing all the way out here?"_ Rose Paladin thought, spotting a little girl crying in the middle of the road.

Rose Paladin watch as Amber stopped her horse and approach the little girl, a apple in a hand.

Amber crouched down to give the apple to the child, however Rose Paladin saw dirt moving slightly. Amber saw this, causing her brown eyes to frown and jumped back. The little girl disappeared a young women with mint green hair and red eyes appeared.

" _An hallucination?"_ Rose Paladin thought as she saw Amber taking out a small staff, which has a red Dust crystal on one end of it and a white Dust crystal on the other end.

The staff extended to be the same size as her just as a male with with gray hair and gray eyes and another female with shoulder-length black hair and amber eyes.

 _"So these are Amber's attackers."_ Rose Paladin thought, remembering every detail as Amber fought her attackers.

Amber managed to handle the attackers by herself, using her staff which can produce fire and wind from the two Dust crystals. The grey eyed male is shown to have fake, metal legs when parts of his trousers got ripped.

She also used her Maiden powers, which involved controlling lighting and turning the leaves into iced projectiles.

However, that changed when the black haired female shot an arrow at Amber.

Rose Paladin watch with wide eyes as the mint green hair female and the grey hair male hold Amber whilst the black hair female took out a long white glove and place it on.

Rose Paladin became curious as the black hair female place the gloved hand in front of Amber's face. Suddenly, bug-like Grimm came out of the glove and shot a black substance onto Amber's face.

Rose Paladin watch in horror as the Fall Maiden powers are getting transferred into the amber eyed women. However, a sword slashed through the black substance, breaking it and stopping the transfer process.

When Rose Paladin saw the sword and it's owner, her eyes widened. _"Uncle Qrow!"_ Rose Paladin exclaimed in her head has Qrow quickly made his departure with Amber in his arms and everything started to turn black.

 _"I guess that's the memory over."_ Rose Paladin thought before being enveloped in darkness.

Back in the vault, Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch saw Rose Paladin and Amber stop glowing before the Winter Maiden removed her hand away from the glass.

"Have you found out about the attackers?" Ozpin asked as Rose Paladin removed her mask.

"Yes I have. Can you give me a minute." Ruby replied before taking out a pen and paper out of her bag.

After a few minutes, Ruby finished writing everything down that she remembered about the attackers.

"This is good. Thank you, Miss Rose." Ozpin said as he gaze at the writing.

"All we need now are their names." Glynda said, causing Ozpin to frown.

"I think I can help with that as well." Ruby said, causing both Professors to look at Ruby.

"How?" Glynda asked with a raised eye brow.

"I've heard of a place in Vale where information can be gained." Ruby replied, causing Ozpin to nod his head.

"Very well, I'll leave that with you, Miss Rose." Ozpin replied, causing Ruby to nod her head before a question entered her head.

"Professor Ozpin...Does Uncle Qrow know that I'm the Winter Maiden?" Ruby asked, causing Ozpin to become surprise.

"Yes. Your Uncle helps to protect the Maidens. I told him that your the Winter Maiden." Ozpin explained, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"I think it's best if you go back to your dorm now. Your teammates would be worried by now." Ozpin said, causing Ruby to nod her head before the 3 of the started to make their way to the lift.

* * *

 **And here we have it, another chapter finish and I hope you guys like it. Does anyone have a idea where Ruby is referring to? Please review and until next time everyone.**

 **LegendaryOdin29: Thanks for the complement. :)**

 **AuroraNova46: I think you will find it interesting how Salem will find out about Ruby being both a silver eye warrior and the Winter Maiden.**


	11. Chapter 11

**What's up everyone! ready for a new chapter?  
**

Chapter 11

"What did Professor Ozpin want with you Ruby?" Yang asked immediately when Ruby entered their dorm.

"He just want to discuss things about my adopted mother." Ruby replied, causing everyone to become confuse.

"Does Professor Ozpin know your adopted mother?" Blake asked, causing Ruby to shake her head.

"No, but Professor Ozpin, along with a few others, and Mama...share a similar goal with each other." Ruby replied, causing the other 3 to look at each other.

"I'm guessing that you are not going to tell us?" Weiss asked, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"YeP." Ruby replied with a smile on her face.

"Ruby...Weiss told us about your panic attack this morning." Blake said, making Ruby flinch slightly before looking at Weiss.

"Sorry." Weiss said awkwardly.

"Why didn't you tell me or the rest of our family Ruby?" Yang asked in a concern tone of voice, causing Ruby to look at the floor.

"...I was trying to forget..."that Grimm"." Ruby replied in a sad tone of voice.

"I understand Rubes." Yang said before hugging her younger sister.

"I've heard of the Nuckelavee Grimm from a survivor." Blake said, causing everyone to look at her.

"Really!?" Ruby asked, causing Blake to no her head.

"Yes. The survivor said that the Nuckelavee is the most vicious of all the Grimm, destroying all life that they comes across." Blake explained, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"That does sound like it would something like that." Ruby said before a image of a Nuckelavee flash through her mind, causing the silver eye girl to put a hand to her head with a pain expression on her face.

"I think its best if we stop this conversation." Weiss said, noticing the pain expression on Ruby's face.

"Yeah. That sound like a good idea." Yang said before making her way towards her bed.

"I've prepared a study plan for everyone." Weiss announced, causing Yang to groan.

"Really Ice Queen? It's barely been a week and you already setting out a study plan?" Yang asked, causing Weiss to nod her head, for once ignoring the nick-name that Yang gave her.

"I'm sorry Weiss, but can you change mine slightly." Ruby said, causing Weiss to stare at her.

"Why?" Weiss asked, causing Ruby to rub the back of her head. "Well, I got a errand to do for Professor Ozpin. I'm planning on doing it on the weekend." Ruby replied sheepishly, causing Weiss to gap at her.

"But I spend at least an hour making it." Weiss said in disbelief.

"Lucky you." Yang said, slightly annoyed.

"What's the errand?" Blake asked, becoming curious. However Ruby shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you." Ruby said, causing Yang to look at her with a slight frown.

"Can you tell us where your going?" Yang asked, but Ruby shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't say where I'm going as well." Ruby replied, causing the three girls to look at each other.

 _"What's she hiding."_ Weiss, Blake and Yang thought at the same time.

* * *

"This should be the place." Ruby muttered to herself as she came to a set of double doors in a alley way.

 _"I wonder what happened here?"_ Ruby thought, noticing the damaged windows.

As Ruby opened the door, she started to here music. _"YeP. I'm in the right place."_ Ruby thought as she entered a nightclub which is going under some repairs.

As she scan the area, the silver eye girl notice black suited men wearing red-tinted glasses around the perimeter of the nightclub.

 _"Aren't those the same henchmen that Roman Torchwich used when he tried to rob "Dust till Dawn"?"_ Ruby thought before focusing her attention to the bar where a man with black hair is attending it.

As she made her way towards the bar, Ruby did notice that she received a few glances from the people in the room.

 _"Probably because of the red cloak."_ Ruby thought before reaching the bar.

"Excuse me, but are you Junior Xiong?" Ruby asked, causing the bar attender to notice her.

"Yes I am. What about it?" Junior Xiong asked, eyeing Ruby.

"I want some information, and I heard that you have good connections with the...criminal underworld." Ruby replied, causing Junior to frown slightly.

"Are you a bit too young to be here?" Junior asked, causing Ruby to smile slightly.

"I'm only here for a small piece of information." Ruby replied, causing Junior to stare at her.

"...Okay. Let go to somewhere a bit more quite." Junior said before walking out of the bar and leading Ruby to a table in a corner of the room.

"What's with the repairs?" Ruby asked, causing Junior to sigh slightly.

"A while back, a blond hair girl with lilac eyes came here and completely trash the place." Junior replied, causing Ruby to blink a few times.

" _...Yang?"_ Ruby thought confusedly.

"So what information you want to know?" Junior asked, causing Ruby to take out three pieces of paper.

"I wonder if it's possible for you to give me the names of these people of these descriptions." Ruby replied as she hand the pieces of paper to Junior.

"That's all huh." Junior said before examining the descriptions. "Hmmmmm. I think I remember 3 people with these descriptions coming here. Asking where they could find Roman Torchwick." Junior said, making Ruby frown slightly at the mention of the criminal mastermind.

"I think that the male with grey hair and eyes is called Mercury Black whilst the green hair, red eye female is called Emerald Sustria. I'm not sure about the black hair female though." Junior said whilst frowning, making Ruby depress slightly.

"Hey, Mr Xiong. Who's the little girl?" A voice suddenly called, causing Ruby and Junior to turn their heads.

Two girls, twins with black hair and green eyes approach the table. One of them is wearing red and black clothes whilst the other is wearing white.

"My name is Ruby Rose." Ruby introduce herself to the twins.

"The name's Melanie Malachite." the white clothed girl introduce herself. "And I'm Miltiades Malachite." the red and black clothed girl introduce herself as well.

"The bodyguards of the club." Junior explained, causing Ruby to nod her head slightly.

"Is this girl causing you any trouble, Mr Xiong?" Melania asked, causing Ruby to become confuse whilst Junior shook her head.

"No. she just wanted some names of 3 people." Junior replied, still thinking of the black hair women's names.

"At least your more...polite then the blond hair girl that came here." Miltiades said, causing Ruby to sweat-drop.

"...Cinder Fall. I think that what's the black hair women is called. Cinder Fall." Junior said slowly, causing Ruby to lit up.

"Really?" Ruby asked, causing Junior to nod his head.

"Thank you very much. That all I needed. I need to get going now." Ruby said as she started to move.

"See you later...copy cat." Melania said, causing Ruby to turn around and look at her.

"Excuse me?" Ruby asked, looking confuse.

"You have the same colours of clothes as my sister." Melania pointed out, causing Ruby to at the other green eye girl's clothes and her own.

"What about it?" Ruby asked with a raise eye-brow.

"I don't like people copying our style." Melania replied, causing Ruby to glare at her.

"How should I know that you would wear the same colours as me?" Ruby demanded, her hands on her hips.

"H-hey now, please don't fight. This place is getting repaired." Junior explained, panicking slightly, causing Ruby to sigh.

"I wasn't planning to anyway." Ruby said before starting to walk again. However, she only took a few steps forward before turning her head.

"Oh! By the way, that blond hair girl with lilac eyes is my older sister." Ruby said, smirking slightly as she saw Junior's face paling.

* * *

When Ruby deliver her findings to Ozpin, he was happy that they are making progress on finding Amber's attackers and started a search to try and find them. Currently, Ruby, along with her team are in a combat class with Professor Goodwitch and are watching a fight between Jaune and Cardin Winchester.

"Come on." Jaune said whilst leaning on his sword for support. Jaune lifted his sword and changed at Cardin, only for the brown hair male to sweep Jaune of his feet using his mace. Jaune got up and attack Cardin. However the leader of team CRDL blocked the attack with his mace. The two of them clashed for a moment with Cardin having the upper hand.

"This is the part where you die." Cardin said whilst grinning before kicking Jaune in the stomach. Cardin raised his mace and prepared to swing it. However, the sound of a buzzer stop him.

"Cardin, that's enough. As you can see students, Mr Arc's Aura have dropped into the red zone. This means, in a tournament style, this would indicate that Mr Arc would be unable to continue the fight." Professor Goodwitch explained to the class before turning her attention towards Jaune. "Mr Arc, its been weeks now. Please refer to your Scroll during a battle." Professor Goodwitch explained, causing the blond hair knight to nod his head.

"Gauging your Aura will help you to decide whit it is appropriate to attack when it is best to move to a more...defensive strategy." Professor Goodwitch further explained, causing Jaune to look down at his Scroll which is located on the inside of his shield, showing that is Aura is red and almost depleted.

"We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now wouldn't we?" Professor Goodwitch asked, causing Jaune to nod his head sadly.

"Speak for yourself..." Cardin muttered as he walked of the stage.

"Remember everyone! The Vytal festival is only a few months away. It won't long before students from other Kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing." Professor Goodwitch announced, causing everyone to murmur in excitement. "Those who choose to compete in the combat will be representing all of Vale." Professor Goodwitch said before the bell sounded.

"I can't wait for the Vytal festival. I'm getting pump up for it." Yang said with a smirk on her face.

"I agree with you. It will be exciting." Blake said, a smile on her face.

"Ruby...is there something wrong?" Weiss asked noticing that the red-cloak girl is looking at something. Weiss turned her head and saw Pyrrha with a worried look on her face.

"She must be worried about Jaune." Weiss said, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"Yeah. She's not the only one." Ruby said, also with a worried look on her face.

"Come on now, we should get some lunch." Yang said, causing Ruby to nod her before she and the rest of her team walked out of the classroom.

* * *

"Want is wrong with that Cardin person?" Ruby asked, completely ignoring Nora's story as she stared at Cardin and his team who are picking on a rabbit Faunus.

"You should drop it Ruby. It not our problem how team CRDL behaves." Blake said, causing Ruby to sigh slightly.

"I guess your right." Ruby said before focusing on her food.

"Jaune, are you okay?" Pyrrha asked, looking worried as Jaune shift the food on his plade sadly.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm okay. Why?" Janue asked, acting like he just notice her.

"It just that you seem a little...not okay." Yang said, slightly awkwardly.

"Guys! I'm fine, okay." Jaune said as he smiled whilst laughing nervously.

Everyone looked at each other, not convinced. Distance laughter from team CRDL cause Ruby to glare at them.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first day of school. Pyrrha said, causing Jaune to act natural.

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah...he just likes to mess around. You know, practical jokes." Jaune said, laughing slightly.

"He's a bully." Ren pointed out, causing Jaune to scoff.

"Oh please, tell me a time when he's bulled me?" Jaune asked, causing everyone to look at each other.

"Do you want the list?" Weiss asked whilst eyeing him, causing Jaune to fault slightly.

"...Well, it's not like he's only a jerk to everyone. He's a jerk to everyone." Jaune pointed out and it was that moment that Cardin started to pull on the the rabbit Faunus's ears.

"Owe, that hurts." The rabbit Faunus said in pain as Cardin kept pulling them.

"See. I told you they're real." Cardin to the rest of his team, completely ignoring the Faunus's pain.

"Atrocious. I can't stand people like him." Pyrrha said with a disgusted look on her face.

"You not the only one." Blake said, agreeing with her.

" _Of course you do. Your a Faunus yourself."_ Ruby said, watching as Blake's bow twitch slightly. Ruby looked at the scene of a few seconds before sighing and standing up.

"Ruby where are going?" Weiss asked, looking at her leader with a questioning look.

"I'm just going to teach Cardin a small lesson about treating people with respect." Ruby said before starting to make her way towards team CRDL.

"Break their legs!" Nora called, causing Ren to shake his head.

"Will do!" Ruby called back, causing Nora to grin widely.

"Hey." Ruby said, causing Cardin to stop pulling the Rabbit Faunus's ears and turn to face her, along with his team.

"What do you want?" Cardin asked, eyeing Ruby.

"Can you please stop bullying the Faunus?" Ruby asked, causing team CRDL to start laughing.

"And why should I stop? She's only a stupid animal." Cardin asked whilst sneering.

"I was raised by a tiger Faunus and they are still living beings like us." Ruby replied in a sweet tone of voice.

"You were raised by a Faunus? Heh. That makes you a filthy-" Cardin was about to say but stop when he saw the sharpness in Ruby's eyes.

"I'm a what?" Ruby asked, still in a sweet tone of voice. However the RDL of team CRDL started to become nervous.

"I said your a...your a..." Cardin tried to reply but couldn't say the words.

"I thought so. I think its best if the 4 of you leave...now." Ruby said, saying the last part strongly.

Team CRDL looked at each other before leaving the table.

"You just made a huge mistake." Cardin said to ruby before walking. When he came up to Jaune, Cardin decided to knock the blond hair knight's food onto the floor. Cardin, along with others, laughed as they make their way out of the lunch hall.

Jaune stared at the floor, making everyone worried.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked, turning her attention towards the rabbit Faunus, who has long brown hair and brown eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for the help. My name is Velvet Scarlatina, a member of team CFVY." the now named Velvet introduce herself.

"Your welcome. My name is Ruby Rose, the leader of team RWBY." Ruby said, causing Velvet to nod her head.

"Yes, I've heard of you. Youngest student attending Beacon." Velvet said, causing Ruby to scratch the back of her head.

"So I'm well known then..." Ruby muttered to herself.

It was then that a question entered her head. "Your a senior, aren't you?" Ruby asked, causing Velvet to nod her head.

"That's right. I'm a second year student." Velvet explained, causing Ruby to become interested.

"That's interesting to know. I better go back to my team-mates, see you later Velvet." Ruby said before heading back to her table.

"See you around as well." Velvet said whilst smiling.

"Made a new friend, Rubes?" Yang asked as Ruby sat down.

"YeP. Her name is Velvet Scarlatina, a second year student." Ruby replied before returning to her food.

"Hmmmm. I wonder if she could give us any tips for the Vytal festival?" Weiss asked, causing the rest of team RWBY to stare at her.

"What?" Weiss asked confusedly.

"Weiss...you do realize that you, a Schnee, will unlikely get an answer from a Faunus." Blake pointed out, causing Weiss to blink a few times before frowning.

"I guess your right about that." Weiss said to herself.

"Bad luck...Weiss Cream." Yang said whilst smirking, causing Weiss to glare at her.

* * *

History class with Bartholomew Oobleck cause the students to have a slightly hard time listing to the teacher as he zoomed around the place and talked quickly. The subject that the students are listing to is the Faunus Rights Revolution.

Doctor Ooblect wasn't pleased with Jaune's and Cardin's behavior during the class, causing the both of them to be stayed behind and been giving a talk by Doctor Ooblec. When the two of them existed the class room, Pyrrha decided to take Jaune up to the rooftops, completely unaware that a certain red-cloak girl is following them.

" _I know this is wrong. But I'm worried about Jaune as well."_ Ruby thought as she spied on the two.

"Jaune, I know you're having a difficult time in class and that you're still not the strongest of fighters, so...I want to hep you." Pyrrha explained, causing Jaune to become surprise.

"Wh-what?" Jaune asked confusedly.

"We can train up her after class where no one can bother us." Pyrrha further explained, causing Jaune to tilt his head slightly to the side.

"You think I need help?" Jaune asked, causing Pyrrha to shake her head quickly. "N-no! No, that's not what I meant." Pyrrha replied, panicking slightly.

"But you just said it." Jaune pointed out, causing the red hair female to sigh slightly.

"Jaune, everybody needs a little push from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. You made it to Beacon. That's speak volumes of what your capable of." Pyrrha said encouragingly, but Jaune looked away from her.

"Your wrong. I don't belong here." Jaune said, making Pyrrha confused.

"That's a terrible thing to say! Of course you do!" Pyrrha said with a smile on her face. Jaune turned back to face her, but this time angry.

"No I don't! I wasn't really accepted into Beacon..." Jaune said before looking away from Pyrrha.

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked, completely confused.

"I mean I didn't go to a combat school, I didn't pass any tests. I didn't earn my spot at this Academy. I lied! I got got my hands on some fake transcripts." Jaune explained, bitterness in his voice.

This made both Pyrrha and Ruby shock. _"Jaune cheated his way into Beacon?"_ Ruby thought with a shock expression on her face.

"What? But...why?" Pyrrha asked in confusion.

"Cause this is always what I've wanted to be! My father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors! They were all heroes! I wanted to be one too. I was just never good enough." Jaune explained causing Pyrrha to gain a sad expression on her face.

"Then let me help you." Pyrrha said as she approach Jaune and place a hand on the blond hair knight's shoulder.

"I don't want help! I don't want to the damsel in distress. I want to be the hero." Jaune said in frustration. "Jaune, I-/Just...leave me along." Jaune interrupt Pyrrha, causing Pyrrha to gain a sad expression on her face before walking back inside.

Ruby quickly hid behind a pillar so that Pyrrha couldn't she her.

 _"Maybe I should speak to him."_ Ruby thought as she slid out of her hiding place whilst taking out her mask.

Jaune let out a loud sigh whilst leaning on the railings. "You know, she was only trying to help." A voice suddenly spoke, causing Jaune to quickly spin around to see Rose Paladin.

"Who are you?" Jaune asked, causing Rose Paladin to smile slightly.

"I think you heard my name. I am Rose Paladin." The Winter Maiden introduce herself, causing Jaune to become silent.

"...Your who?!" Jaune exclaimed with a shock expression on his face, causing Rose Paladin to chuckle.

"YeP. Knew that you would have that reaction." Rose Paladin said, making Jaune scratch the back of his head. It took him a few seconds a few seconds to realize something.

"You...heard that entire conversation?" Jaune asked, causing Rose Paladin to nod her head.

"Oh no." Jaune said, his head looking at the ground.

"You don't need to worry. I want to tell anyone." Rose Paladin said, making Jaune confuse.

"...Huh?" Jaune asked as he stare at the icy blue-cloaked figure.

"I can see that you can become a stronger swordsmen if you improve your skills. And anyway, I guess Professor Ozpin already knows that your transcripts are fake." Rose Paladin said, making Jaune shock.

"H...how?" Jaune asked, completely shock.

"By doing some research. That what I would do." Rose Paladin explained, causing Jaune to gain a sad expression on his face.

"I guess it won't be long before he decided to kick me out of Beacon." Jaune said, but Rose Paladin shook her head.

"If he was going to kick you out of Beacon, he would do it ages ago. What skills do you have?" Rose Paladin asked, causing Jaune to think.

"Well...I'm a good at making plans and strategies." Jaune replied, causing Rose Paladin to nod her head.

"Being a Hunter or Huntress at Beacon Academy means working as a team. Professor Ozpin could tell that you would make a brilliant strategist rather than a fighter. That's why he made you leader." Rose Paladin replied, causing Jaune to nod his head slightly.

"Maybe your right about that. But what about the other teachers?" Jaune asked, causing Rose Paladin to shrug her shoulders.

"Don't know. I'm not a mind reader." Rose Paladin said, causing Jaune to chuckle slightly.

"I think the best thing you should do now is to apologize to Pyrrha. She looks pretty upset by your behavior." Rose Paladin instructed, causing Jaune to nod his head.

"Yeah. I should do that." Jaune said, scratching the back of his head.

"Good night, Jaune." Rose Paladin said before starting to walk away. _"And I'm sorry."_ Rose Paladin thought with a sad expression on her face as she disappear back inside.

* * *

 **And there we have it, the first part of Jaune's problems. I hope that you enjoy the changes in the chapter and Ruby going to Junior's bar. Please review and until next time everyone. :)**

 **AlbusEques: I haven't thought of pairings for this story, but I will consider it. I've already planned how Ruby's identity as the Winter Maiden will be revealed.  
**

 **Zaralann: Thanks for the comment.**


	12. Chapter 12

**What's up everyone? Ready for the second part of Jaune's problem. Thanks for the reviews so far. :)**

Chapter 12

The sound of metal against metal rang through the classroom as Ruby and Pyrrha fought each other. "You have improve during the time since we last saw each other." Pyrrha said as she swing Milo's xiphos form.

"Yeah, I have." Ruby said as she blocked the attack with Calamity Rose before counter-attacking with Rose's Hope.

Pyrrha jumped back before charging at Ruby again. Ruby tried to swing Rose's Hope again, but the silver eye girl felt her sword resisting.

 _"Pyrrha's using her Semblance, Polarity."_ Ruby thought before trying to use her shield. However, she felt it resisting as well. With quick reflex, Ruby drop her weapons and use her Semblance to move about.

Pyrrha stood in her spot, her eyes darting about, following the rose petals and predicting where Ruby will attack. The crimson hair girl suddenly appeared behind the red hair girl, causing Pyrrha to quickly turn around and raise Akouo. The impact that Ruby's kick made on Akouo cause the the Mistral champion to stumble backwards slightly.

Rolling on the ground, Ruby grabbed her weapons and charged at Pyrrha with her Semblance activated. The impact that Rose' Hope created when clashed with Akouo cause Pyrrha to grit her teeth and shift her weight so that she won't move from her spot.

Throwing Rose's Hope off Akouo, Pyrrha swing Milo in a horizontal swing which Ruby duck under. Using all her might, Ruby bash Pyrrha with Calamity Rose.

However, it was then that the bell rang.

"All right you two, that's enough." Professor Goodwitch called, causing both Ruby and Pyrrha to relax.

"That...was a good...battle Pyrrha." Ruby said, slightly breathless.

"Yes it was." Pyrrha said with a small smile. The two of them walked off the stage and went to their respective teams.

"That was amazing Rubes!" Yang exclaimed whilst hugging the silver eye girl tightly.

"Yang. Ruby need to breath." Weiss pointed out, causing Yang to look down and saw that her younger sister was failing about slightly.

"Oh! Sorry about that Rubes." Yang said sheepishly as she release Ruby.

"Its...okay." Ruby said whilst taking a deep breath. "That was impressive, managing to fight Pyrrha for a long period of time." Blake said with a small smile.

"I guess fighting Pyrrha in the past does help." Ruby said in a uncertain tone of voice, looking at the ground.

"It would be cool if you used Utopian Rose to fight her." Yang said with a smile on her face.

"Yang. Do you really think that's fair for Pyrrha? She may have the Semblance of polarity, but I think that she would have a hard time using her Semblance on it." Weiss explained, looking at Yang

"Professor Goodwitch banned me from using Utopian Rose during her classes." Ruby explained, causing the golden hair girl to shrug her shoulders.

"It would still be cool though." Yang said, causing Blake to agree with her.

"What's Jaune doing with team CRDL?" Weiss asked, causing the others to look in the same direction that Weiss is looking at. The 4 of them saw Jaune trailing after team CRDL. Ruby looked at the remaining team JNPR and saw them with confused looks on their faces.

Ruby immediately gain a guilty expression on her face. "Did something happen between Jaune and...that racist team?" Blake asked, a slight anger in her tone of voice.

"Don't know. It isn't our problem. Come on, we should get going to our next lesson." Weiss said, causing the others to nod their head.

* * *

"Hi Pyrrha." Ruby called, seeing Pyrrha standing in the corridor with a sad expression on her face. Pyrrha look up when she saw Ruby approaching her.

"Hi Ruby." Pyrrha greeted, trying to pull a smile.

"Is there something wrong Pyrrha?" Ruby asked with curiosity.

"Everything's fine. Why are you asking?" Pyrrha asked, trying to sound upbeat. However Ruby saw through the act.

"I know there's something wrong Pyrrha. I can tell." Ruby replied with cross arms, causing Pyrrha to sigh slightly.

"It's Jaune. He's seemed to be spending more time with team CRDL rather than is own." Pyrrha explained with a sad look on her face.

"...I know why Jaune is spending more time with team CRDL." Ruby said, making Pyrrha stare at her.

"You do?!" Pyrrha asked, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"Cardin...heard you two talking on the rooftop." Ruby explained, causing Pyrrha to widen her eyes.

"...So Cardin's blackmailing him." Pyrrha said, slightly frustrated. It took the Mistral champion a few seconds to realize something.

"You...overheard the conversation as well?" Pyrrha asked, causing the silver eye girl to gain a sheepish look on her face.

"Well...yeah. I was worried about Jaune as well you know." Ruby replied, causing Pyrrha to smile slightly.

"At least you kept your mouth shut." Pyrrha said, causing Ruby to glare at her slightly.

"Excuse me, Miss invincible girl. I've been pretty good at keeping my identity as the Winter Maiden and Rose Paladin a secret thank you very much." Ruby retorted angrily.

Silence surround the two of them for a few seconds before the two of started to laugh. "Sorry I said that." Pyrrha said, still laughing.

"Its okay." Ruby said before the two of them stop laughing.

"So, what are we going to do?" Pyrrha asked, getting back on topic.

"Well...I think that this is a good opportunity for Jaune to...stand up on his own." Ruby replied, causing Pyrrha to stare at her.

"You mean...we're not going to do anything?" Pyrrha asked, causing Ruby to nod her head. Pyrrha closed her eyes before taking a deep sigh.

"Maybe your right. But if Jaune gets into a difficult situation, we help him." Pyrrha explained, causing Ruby to nod her head.

* * *

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside the forest, and I'm here to make sure that none of you die while doing so." Glynda explained whilst she lead teams RWBY, JNPR and CRDL through a forest with red leaves.

At the back of the group is Jaune who is carrying a large case which have 6 empty glass jars on top.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun." Glynda said before everyone started to head towards the trees.

Jaune tried to sneak away to his own team but Cardin grabs him by the back.

"Come on, buddy. Let's go." Cardin said before dragging him somewhere with the rest of team CRDL.

 _"Ruby. I hope you know what your doing."_ Pyrrha thought watching team CRDL and Jaune disappearing before attending the task.

Nobody realized that someone is watching team CRDL and Jaune from the shadows.

* * *

" _Do the task your lazy butts!"_ The person hiding in the shadows exclaimed in their head as Team CRDL is making themselves comfortable as possible. Jaune came out of the trees with 6 jars filled with red sap. The members of team CRDL got up.

"Well done, Jaune boy! Now that wasn't to hard wasn't it?" Cardin asked to Jaune who is lying on the ground.

"I think I'm allergic to this stuff." Came Jaune's only response in a dizzy tone of voice.

"So Jaune, Jaune. I bet your wondering "Why did my buddy Cardin ask me to collect 6 jars of tree sap when there's are only 5 of us?". Cardin said, causing Jaune to nod his head.

" _Buddy my foot."_ The shadowed figure thought, slightly angrily.

"I have been wondering that." Jaune said, still exhausted.

"Well, come on, and you'll find out." Cardin said as Jaune got himself of the ground and started to follow Cardin, along with rest of team CRDL and the shadowed figure.

After a while, team CRDL and Jaune are on a hiltop, watching the other students collecting their sample of red sap.

"Cardin, what's going on?" Jaune asked, turning his head slightly to see Cardin.

"Payback." Cardin's replied as he stare at someone.

Jaune followed Cardin's eyes and his eyes widen when he saw who Cardin is staring at.

"Ruby?" Jaune asked, watching Ruby collecting sap along with her partner Weiss.

"Yes. She stood me up during that time when I was teaching that fifthly Faunus a lesson, and I don't like people who stand against me." Cardin explained though slightly gritted teeth.

Cardin pull out a cardboard box that has a large "W" written on it's side. "Okay boys, last night, old Jaune here managed to round up an entire box of Rapier Wasps. And now, we're going to put him to work." Cardin explained as hold out the box which is buzzing slightly.

"Now according to one of your essays your wrote for me last week, these nasty things looooove sweets. I'm thinking its time we teach her a thing or two." Cardin explained, before placing a jar into Jaune's hands.

"And you're going to do it." Cardin said, making Jaune go wide eyed.

"Do what?" Jaune asked, however, the blond hair knight had a good idea of what he suppose to do with it.

"Hit Animal Lover with it." Cardin replied before leaning into Jaune's face.

"otherwise, I speak to Goodwitch and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon. " Cardin explained dangerously.

"...Sure." Jaune said in a slightly scared tone of voice as he prepared to throw the red sap and Ruby.

 _"Now Jaune, what are going to do now?"_ The shadowed person thought, watching Jaune's face.

"...No." Jaune said, making team CRDL confused.

"What did you say?" Cardin asked, causing Jaune to tighten his hold on the jar.

"I said...No!" Jaune shouted before throwing the jar at Cardin, causing the team CRDL leader's breast plate to be covered in red sap.

 _"Well done Jaune."_ The shadowed person thought with a small smile.

Cardin looked at himself before laughing darkly. "Oh, now you done it." Cardin said darkly as Jaune got grabbed by Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark.

"You know, that wasn't very smart. Wasn't it Jauney boy." Cardin said before punching Jaune to the ground.

"I'm gonno make sure that they send you back to mommy in teeny tiny pieces." Cardin said as picked up Jaune and stared at the blond hair knight's bruised face.

"I don't care what you do with me...but your not messing with my team." Jaune said as he look at Cardin with fury.

" _That's it, stand your ground Jaune."_ The shadowed person thought excitedly, still smiling.

Cardin looked shock for a few seconds. "What? You think talk like that makes you tough? You think your a strong man now?" Cardin asked, causing Jaune to smile in defiance. This made Cardin angry before punching him.

However, just as the punch connected with Jaune's face, a bright white light appeared. When the light died down, Cardin had drop Jaune onto the ground and is now holding his hand in pain. Jaune, looking confused, looked at his hands to see them glowing white.

" _Was that's Jaune's...Aura?"_ The shadowed person thought confusedly. It was then that Sky kick Jaune in the back and got him on his stomach.

He glared at Cardin approach him. "Let's see how much of a man you really are..." Cardin said before attempting to hit Jaune.

However it was then that a Ursa Major appeared, making team CRDL and Jaune surprise.

 _"It must been attracted by the red sap."_ The shadowed person thought as they place a hand on the sword that is on their waist. The Ursa roared at the students, causing the RDL of team CRDL to run away.

" _Cowards."_ The shadowed person thought as Cardin watch his team-mates ran away before decided to engage the Grimm. Lifting his mace, Cardin charge at the Ursa Major. However, the giant Grimm easily disarm Cardin, causing him to stumble backwards.

The Ursa Major sniff at Jaune before focusing on Cardin, causing him to fall onto his feet as he try to get away from the Grimm. The Ursa Major raise a claw and attack Cardin. However, before the claw could hit Cardin, Jaune blocked the attack with Crocea Mors.

Jaune push the Grimm's claw of Crocea Mors and attack with his sword at the Ursa's stomach. Cardin watch, stunned as Jaune fought the Grimm. It was then that the shadowed person notice Pyrrha, Weiss and Ruby appearing.

" _They must have heard the Grimm's roar."_ The shadowed person thought before focusing on the fight.

Jaune was doing pretty well against the Grimm, even with getting knocked around a bit. However Pyrrha notice that Jaune'd left side is completely open to the Grimm's attack.

Using her Semblance, Pyrrha manage to move Crocea Mors so that Jaune won't get hit by the Ursa's claw. Jaune was surprise slightly, however, he used the moment to get a clean cut on the Ursa's neck.

"You used your Semblance, didn't you Pyrrha?" Weiss asked, causing Pyrha to nod her head.

"When I first saw Pyrrha's Semblance, I joked that she could move poles." Ruby said with a smile on her face, causing Weiss to roll her eyes whilst Pyrrha laugh slightly before returning her attention onto Jaune who was warning to Cardin to never mess with his friends.

It was then that the shadowed figure decided to walk out of the trees.

"Well done Jaune." The (non) shadowed person said, making everyone look to see who spoke. "R-Rose Paladin?!" Jaune asked with a shock expression on his face, making everyone surprise.

However, Pyrrha look confuse as she look at Rose Paladin and then at Ruby. _"But how...?"_ Pyrrha thought in her head confusedly.

"W-what are doing here?" Jaune asked as Rose Paladin approach him and Cardin.

"Well...I was kind of watching you and team CRDL." Rose Paladin replied in a sheepish tone of voice. "...You were watching me being bullied by team CRDL?" Jaune asked slowly, causing Cardin to start tip-toeing away from them.

"I saw that you need some growth in confidence, so I thought that this was a good opportunity for you." Rose Paladin replied, causing Jaune to realize something.

"You mean that you knew that I was being blackmailed?" Jaune asked, causing Rose Paladin to nod her head.

"Yeah. But first there's something I need to do..." Rose Paladin said before quickly appearing in front of Cardin and grab him by the collar.

"I know that Jaune warned you about messing with his friends, but if you mention this to any of the teachers...I will freeze them." Rose Paladin replied in a calm tone of voice whilst activating her Maiden powers in her other hand.

Cardin became confuse, causing Rose Paladin to indicate with her head downwards. After a few seconds, Cardin realized what Rose Paladin is referring to, causing him to become scared.

"The look on your face tells me that you understand the message, correct.?" Rose Paladin asked, causing Cardin to nod his head.

"Good. I think its best if you return to your team-mates now." Rose Paladin said as she release Cardin, causing him to stumble slightly before running away.

"Its over." Rose Paladin said as she deactivate her Maiden powers.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha shouted, causing both Jaune and Rose Paladin to turn their heads to see Pyrrha, Ruby and Weiss approaching them.

"Pyrrha...? what are you, Ruby and Weiss doing here?" Jaune asked in a confused tone of voice.

"We heard a Ursa's roar and decided to come over here...where is the Ursa anyway?" Pyrrha asked, acting like she and the others only just arrived.

"I...kind of deal with it." Jaune replied sheepishly, causing a smile to appear on Pyrrha's face.

"That's amazing Jaune!" Pyrrha exclaimed before hugging Jaune, causing the blond hair knight to blush slightly.

Rose Paladin smile at the scene before sencing someone staring at her. She turn her head to see Ruby staring at her with sparkling eyes.

"Can I have your autograph please?" Ruby asked in a excited tone of voice, making Rose Paladin jump slightly.

"Well/Ruby!" Rose Paladin began to say but was interrupted as Weiss marched up to Ruby and hit her on the head.

"You don't just come right up to someone and asked for their autograph." Weiss lectured Ruby as the crimson hair girl rubbed her head.

 _"And you find it okay for you to hit them on the head."_ Rose Paladin thought whilst sweat-dropping.

"But Weiss, she's a famous huntress." Ruby said in a pained tone of voice.

Weiss rolled her eyes whilst Ruby rub her red cheek before turning to face the Winter Maiden."I'm sorry about my partner, she can be a bit...strange at times." Weiss said, but Rose Paladin shook her head whilst having a small smile.

"It's okay. Everyone's have a childish side to them I suppose." Rose Paladin said, causing Ruby to pout.

"I've heard about you from my sister. She's impress of what you been doing." Weiss said, causing Rose paladin to become surprise.

"Oh really?" Rose Paladin asked, causing Weiss to nod her head.

"But she doesn't know what I look like, does she?" Rose Paladin asked, causing Weiss to shake her head.

"No she hasn't...but I could send her a picture of you." Weiss said in realization before starting to take out her Scroll.

"Sorry! But I need to get going!" Rose Paladin exclaimed before activating her Maiden powers, causing a mini snow storm to appear. When the storm disappeared, Rose Paladin is gone.

"Drat. I just had to bring my sister into the conversation." Weiss said, slightly frustrated.

"...You wanted a photo of Rose Paladin?" Ruby asked, causing Weiss to look at her.

"Of course. I'm a fan of hers." Weiss asked, slightly proud.

She was only met with silence as Ruby stared at her. "What!? I'm not allowed to be a fan of someone?!" Weiss demanded, causing Ruby to avoid looking at her, making the heiress angry.

It was then that Jaune notice something close by his feet. "What's this?" Jaune asked, approaching the object and lifting it. The object is a jar filled with red sap.

"Look. There's a note." Pyrrha said, noticing a note attached to the lid.

"I've heard that you and the other students were collecting red sap for Professor Peach. So I decided to help. Rose Paladin." Jaune read the note before looking at Pyrrha.

"She's quite helpful, isn't she?" Jaune said, causing Pyrrha to agree with him.

* * *

It's night time and Pyrrha can be seen carrying a sleeping Jaune. "You done well Jaune, for the first night." Pyrrha said with a smile on her face and she glance at the sleeping face of her team leader.

"Hey Pyrrha, Hey...Jaune?" A confused voice said, causing the red hair girl to turn her head to see Ruby.

"Hello Ruby. Shouldn't you be in bed by now?" Pyrrha asked, looking at Ruby.

"Well, I had stuff to do in the library...well, it was Weiss who made me do it." Ruby explained, causing Pyrrha to laugh slightly.

"So...what happened to Jaune?" Ruby asked, looking at the sleeping form of Jaune.

"Jaune asked me to train him, so we're been doing that for a while. You can see the results." Pyrrha said, causing Ruby to grin slightly.

"YeP. I can defiantly see it. Good night Pyrrha." Ruby said, before starting to walk away.

"Ruby." Pyrrha called, causing Ruby to turn her head.

"What is it Pyrrha?" Ruby asked, becoming curious.

"How were you able to be you and Rose Paladin at the same time?" Pyrrha asked, causing Ruby to smirk slightly.

"I used my Maiden powers to a create a clone." Ruby explained, causing Pyrrha to nod her head.

"I see. Good night Ruby, and thanks for helping Jaune." Pyrrha said, causing Ruby to nod her head before the two of them headed towards their dorm rooms.

Inside team CRDL's room, the occupants are shivering due to the room being turned into a freezer with the amount of ice in it.

* * *

 **And there we have it! I bet everyone is surprise that Ruby and Rose Paladin appeared at the same time, that's the reason why I write them as separate people. Please review and until next time everyone.**

 **Shadow Walker of Fire: Thanks for the idea. :)**

 **Zaralann: Thank you for the question and I could write that Ruby will undergo great pain when she activates her silver eyes.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again everyone! ready for a new chapter? :)**

Chapter 13

"The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss exclaimed as she and the other members of team RWBY walk down a street that is being decorated along with a sign that reads **"WELCOME TO VALE"**.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss. It's kinda creeping me out..." Ruby said frowning slightly.

"How can you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world. There will be the dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!" Weiss explained whilst facing Ruby.

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sounds boring." Blake comment, causing Weiss to turn on her.

"Quite, you!" Weiss said to a smirking Blake.

"Is there something wrong Rubes?" Yang asked, noticing that Ruby as a thinking face on.

"Huh? It's nothing, I was just thinking." Ruby replied whilst smiling slightly. After the events in the Forever Fall, Weiss let slip that she saw Rose Paladin, causing a commotion to appear in Beacon Academy.

"Your thinking about Rose Paladin?" Yang asked, causing Ruby to become surprise.

"How did you know?" Ruby asked, causing her older sister to shrug her shoulders.

"Don't know. Just guess really." Yang replied, causing Ruby to sigh slightly.

"What do you think about about her? You met her as well." Ruby asked, finding it ironic that she is Rose Paladin.

"...Not sure really. She was shaky when she save me and my friends from those White Fang members." Yang replied whilst having a thinking face on.

Ruby became crest-falling at this. _"Maybe I should meet Yang as Rose Paladin again and talk to her."_ Ruby thought whilst humming slightly.

"Speaking about Rose Paladin. I wonder if she make her appearance in the Vytal Festival?" Weiss wondered, causing everyone to look at her.

"I don't think she will make a public appearance." Blake replied, causing Weiss to look at her.

"Why not. Nobody knows who she is except for being a skilled Huntress, and the Vytal Festival is a good time to make a public appearance." Weiss explained whilst crossing her arms.

"Weiss, maybe Rose Paladin is someone who likes to work in the background, letting people know her name and nothing else." Yang suggested, causing Weiss to hum slightly.

 _"It could because I wield a power that people thinks is a fairy tale and can be dangerous in the wrong hands."_ Ruby thought, finding it strange that everyone is talking about her.

It was then that Ruby remembered something. "Hey Weiss. When we met Rose Paladin in Forever Fall, you said that your sister is impress with her. Who is your sister?" Ruby asked, causing Weiss to smirk slightly.

"My elder sister is Winter Schnee, a Specialist in the Atlesian Military Special Operatives unit." Weiss explained, causing Ruby to gain a impressive look on her face.

But on the inside, she was thinking fast. _"So the Atlas Army have taken an interest in me. I have to be careful during the Vytal Festival then."_ Ruby thought with a deep thinking face.

"Wait a minute, you said that your sister's name is Winter Schnee?" Yang asked, causing Weiss to gain a confuse look on her face.

"That's correct. Why?" Weiss asked as she and the others became curious.

"Did your sister ever mention a man call Qrow Branwen by any chance?" Yang asked, causing Weiss to think.

 _"What does Uncle Qrow has to do with Weiss's older sister?"_ Ruby thought confusedly.

"I think I remember Winter mentioned a man named Qrow Branwen. She said that he's a drunk." Weiss said, causing Yang to smirk.

"He's our Uncle." Yang said, still smirking. Weiss became silent as she process the information.

"...No." Weiss said quietly, however, everyone heard her.

"What did you say Weiss?" Blake asked, becoming confuse, along with Yang and Ruby.

"No...No...No. I don't want Ruby be tainted!" Weiss suddenly shouted before hugging Ruby tightly.

"...Huh?" Ruby asked, looking at Weiss who was still hugging her.

"...Can you tell me what's wrong with Weiss?" Blake asked her partner, but Yang just shrug her shoulders.

"I have no idea myself." Yang replied honestly.

"Er...Weiss. Can you let go of me please. This...is slightly embarrassing." Ruby said, causing Weiss to blink her eyes a few times before realizing the position that she's in.

"Sorry, I didn't know what came over me." Weiss said quickly whilst releasing Ruby. Everyone notice that Weiss is blushing.

"Shall we carry on then?" Weiss asked firmly before marching off.

"Is there something wrong with Weiss?" Blake asked, causing Ruby to shake her head before the three of them catch up with the white hair heiress.

"Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid socks?" Yang asked once she, Ruby and Blake catch up with Weiss.

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom." Weiss explained with a smile on her face.

"AKA, spy on them to get the upper hand in the tournament." Blake said, causing Ruby and Yang to snigger.

"You can't prove that." Weiss scoffed. It was then that Ruby turned her head to see a shop with shattered windows.

"I wonder what happened there?" Ruby asked, causing the other three members of her team to look in the same direction that Ruby is looking at.

"Robbery. Second Dust shop this week. This place is turning into a jungle." Team RWBY heard a detective said to his partner.

"That's terrible." Yang said whilst sighing slightly.

"They left all the money again." Another detective said, causing Ruby to frown slightly.

 _"The robbers didn't take the money? They just stole the Dust."_ Ruby thought with a frown on her face.

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?" The first detective said to the second detective.

"I don't know, an army?" The second detective asked back whilst scratching the side of his head.

"You thinking the White Fang?" The first detective asked and Blake flinched slightly at the name.

"Yeah, I'm thinking that we don't get paid enough." The second detective replied whilst removing his sunglasses.

"Hmph! The White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates!" Weiss said whilst crossing her arms and closing her eyes.

"What's your problem?" Blake asked, looking at Weiss.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." Weiss replied, turning to face Blake.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus." Blake said whilst crossing her arms and becoming serious.

"Misguided? They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!" Weiss exclaimed, causing Blake to sigh slightly.

"So then they're very misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in downtown Vale." Blake explained, causing Weiss to frown slightly.

"Hmmm...Blake does have a point. Besides, the police haven't caught that Torchwick guy yet. May be it was him." Ruby pointed out, trying to defuse the tension.

"That doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those Faunus only know only to lie, cheat and steal." Weiss said, causing Blake to growl in anger.

"That's not necessarily true..." Yang said, also trying to defuse the tension as well.

"Hey! Stop that Faunus!" A sailor shouted, causing team RWBY to run to the docks to see a monkey Faunus with blond hair running the length of a ship.

"Thanks for the ride, guys! Haha." The monkey Faunus shouted happily before jumping off the ship. He landed on the docks and started to run.

"You no-good stowaway!" Another sailor shouted to the Faunus as he used his monkey tail to hang from a lamppost whilst he peeled a banana.

"Hey! A no-good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a great stowaway!" The monkey Faunus said before starting to eat the banana.

"Hey! Get down from there from this instant!" A detective shouted at the monkey Faunus. The only reply he got was the monkey Faunus throwing the banana peel into the detective's face, causing him to growl angrily.

The monkey Faunus laughed in amusement as he proceeded to jump off the of the lamppost and ran away from the detectives. As he past team RWBY, he winked at Blake, causing her to become surprise. The other members of team RWBY watch the monkey Faunus run away.

"Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes..." Yang pointed out, causing Weiss to blink a few times.

"Quick! We have to observe him!" Weisss exclaimed before running after the monkey Faunus.

Ruby and Yang looked at each other before running after Weiss, leaving Blake who was lost in thought. After a few seconds, Blake shook her head before chasing the others. The 4 of them rounded a corner and Weiss bumps into someone, causing the both of them to fall on the ground.

Weiss looked up to see the monkey Faunus jumping onto a building and disappearing. "No, he got away." Weiss muttered, slightly frustrated.

"Er...Weiss." Yang said uncertainly as she points to the person that Weiss knocked over.

The white hair heiress became surprise before quickly getting off the person. The person has curly orange hair and bright green eyes. On top of her head is a pink bow.

"Sal-u-a-tions!" The orange hair girl said, still on the ground with a wide smile on her face.

Team RWBY looked at other with confusion their faces."Huh...hello." Ruby said uncertainly.

"Are you...okay?" Yang asked slowly as she stare at the girl.

"I'm wonderful. Thank you for asking." The orange hair girl replied, causing team RWBY to look at each other in bewilderment.

"Do you...wanna get up?" Yang asked, causing the orange hair girl to think.

"Yes!" the orange hair girl replied before leaping onto her feet, causing team RWBY to step back a little.

"My name is Penny Polendina. It's a pleasure to meet you!" The now named Penny introduce herself.

"Hi Penny. I'm Ruby." the silver eye girl introduce herself.

"I'm Weiss." the white hair heiress introduce herself.

"Blake." The yellow eye girl introduce herself.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked, causing Blake to hit her. "Oh, I'm Yang."The lilac eye girl said quickly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Penny repeated herself.

"You already said that." Weiss pointed out, causing Penny to think.

"So I did." Penny said with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Well, sorry for running into you." Weiss said before she and the others turn around and start to walk away.

"Take care friend." Ruby said as she waved her hand at Penny.

"She was...weird." Yang said as she others got far enough so that Penny wouldn't hear them.

"Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff ran off to?" Weiss asked as she looked in a direction.

"What did you call me?" Penny asked, suddenly appearing in front of the team, startling them.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I didn't thought you heard me." Yang said as she look apologetic.

"No, not you." Penny said before walking up to Ruby. "You." Penny said, causing Ruby to become startled.

"Me? I-I don't know. I, um, uh..." Ruby began to say, trying to remember what she called Penny.

"You called me "friend"! Am I really your friend?" Penny asked, causing Ruby to become confuse. "Uuuum..." Ruby began to say whilst trying to think of what to say.

The silver eye girl looked over Penny's shoulder to see her teammates motioning to deny her.

"Yeah. Why not?" Ruby said, causing Weiss, Blake and Yang to fall onto the ground.

"Sen-sational! We can paint nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys." Penny said, overjoyed.

" _There's definitely wrong with this girl."_ Ruby thought as the others got off the ground.

"So...what are you doing her in Vale?" Yang asked, causing Penny to look at her.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament." Penny replied with a smile on her face.

"Wait, your fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asked, staring at the orange hair girl.

"I'm combat ready." Penny replied whilst saluting.

"Forgive me, but your hardly look the part." Weiss explained, causing Blake to scoff slightly.

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Blake pointed out.

"It's a combat skirt." Weiss simply said whilst crossing her arms.

"Yeah!" Ruby exclaimed, suddenly appearing by Weiss's side. The white heiress holds out her hand and Ruby low-fives it.

It was then that Weiss realize something. "Wait a minute. If you're here for the tournament, does that mean that you know that monkey-tail...rapscallion?" Weiss asked as she grab Penny by the shoulders.

"The who...?" Penny asked in confusion, tilting her head slightly.

"The filthy Faunus from the boat." Weiss explained, holding up a poorly dawn sketch of the monkey Faunus.

 _"When did Weiss got that?"_ Both Ruby and Yang thought in confusion.

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Blake asked, clearly annoyed, causing Weiss to look at the yellow eye girl.

"Huh?" Came Weiss's reply.

Blake walked over to Weiss, becoming angry. "Here we go again." Yang whispered to Ruby, causing the crimson hair girl to nod her head sadly. Penny has a confuse look on her face.

"Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!" Blake shouted at Weiss.

"Oh I'm sorry. Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can/ or a lamppost as a lamppost?" Weiss asked as she release Penny and motioned to objects around her.

"Stop it!" Blake snapped at Weiss.

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!" Weiss exclaimed, causing Blake to growl.

"You ignorant little brat!" Blake said, making Ruby and Yang surprise.

Weiss looks offended as Blake started to walk away.

"How dare you talk to me like that. I am your teammate!" Weiss said as she started to follow Blake.

"That's a matter of opinion at the moment." Yang said, making Ruby nod her head as Blake turned around to look at Weiss.

"You are a judgmental little girl." Blake said, causing Weiss to become confuse.

"What in the world makes you say that?" Weiss asked, looking confused.

"The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!" Blake explained angrily.

"Um, I think we should probably go..." Yang said, looking uncomfortable.

"Where are we going?" Penny asked, appearing behind Ruby with a smile on her face.

"So you admit it! The White Fang is a radical group of terrorists!" Weiss argued, pointing a finger at Blake.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!" Blake argued back.

* * *

" _Seriously? These two are still arguing?"_ both Ruby and Yang thought at the same time, sweat-dropping. Currently, team RWBY are in the dorm room. However, Weiss and Blake are continuing their argument.

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem!" Weiss exclaimed, clearly confuse.

"This is the problem!" Blake replied angrily.

"You realize that your are a defending a an organization that hates Humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil." Weiss explained as she got off the bed that she'd been sitting on.

"There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate Humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like you, that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!" Blake asked, also standing up.

"People like me?" Weiss asked, surprised.

"Your discriminatory!" Blake shouted at Weiss.

"What about Rose Paladin then?" Weiss asked, causing everyone to become quite.

"What about her?" Blake asked, her anger receding slightly.

"She's been fighting the White Fang for a while now. Maybe she thinks the same way about the Faunus being liars, cheaters and stealers." Weiss explained and Ruby started to clench her hands in anger, but kept quite. However Yang notice this.

 _Is that why Weiss is a fan of Rose Paladin?"_ Ruby thought in anger.

"Maybe, or maybe not. She's could be doing it to bring peace." Blake explained, causing Weiss to close her eyes.

"Do you know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus?" Weiss asked as she look outside the window.

"It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across it's back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear, board members executed, an entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And everyday, my father would come, furious. And that made for a difficult childhood." Weiss explained, causing everyone to look at each other.

"Weiss I-" Ruby began to say, going over to Weiss in an attempt to comfort her.

"No!" Weiss shouted as she turns away and walk back over to Blake.

"You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves and murderers!" Weiss shouted.

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake shouted back and it was then that silence descended in the room.

 _"Cat's out of the bag now, Blake."_ Ruby thought as Blake realize what she said.

"I...I..." Blake began to say but decided to run out of the room.

"Blake, come back!" Ruby called as she runs over to the door. Yang sat down whilst Weiss looked down.

* * *

Blake ran outside and arrive at the statue that is located in the academy's. She stared at the Beowolf that is located under a stone where two hunters stand on top. The now revealed Faunus closed her eyes and removed her bow, revealing cat ears.

"I knew you would be better with out the bow." A voice said, causing Blake to turn around and look up a tree.

* * *

"So, you want to know more about me?" Blake asked the monkey Faunus, whose name is Sun Wukong. It is day time and the both of them are at a cafe in the middle of Vale.

"Finally! She speaks! Nearly two days and you give me nothing but small talk and weird looks!" Sun exclaimed, causing the cat Faunus to roll her eyes.

"Sun...are you familiar with the White Fang?" Blake asked, looking at the monkey Faunus with a sad look.

"Of course! I don't think there's a Faunus on the plant who hasn't heard of them. Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks, if you ask me." Sun replied before taking a sip from his tea.

"I was once a member of the White Fang." Blake said, causing Sun to choke on his drink.

"Wait a minute, you were a member of the White Fang?!" Sun asked as he wipe his mouth.

"That's right. I was a member for most of my life, actually. You could almost say I was born into it." Blake began to explain.

"Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between humans and the Faunus. Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people. And I was there." Blake continued to explain whilst sipping her tea.

"I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist. Then, 5 years ago, our leader step down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way thinking." Blake explained, causing Sun to become more curious.

"Suddenly, our peaceful protest were being replace with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect...out of fear." Blake said before taking a deep breath.

"So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid their violence, and instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am: a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow." Blake said before wiggling her cat ears beneath the bow.

Sun gained a thinking face as he comes to term with what he heard. "So...have you told your friends about this?" Sun asked, causing Blake to look down in shame saying nothing.

* * *

"Blaaaake!" Ruby shouted as she, Weiss and Yang searched for their missing teammate.

"Blaaake!" Yang also shouted, looking around the street that the 3 of them are on.

"Weiss, you're not helping!" Ruby said, noticing that her partner is not helping in their search.

"Oh! You know what might be able to help? The police." Weiss said, causing Ruby and Yang to stare at her.

"Weiss..." Ruby said, slightly irritated.

"It was just an idea!" Weiss exclaimed whilst lifting her arms into the air.

"Yeah, a bad one." Ruby said before walking down a side walk.

"Weiss, I think that we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions." Yang said as she follow Ruby.

"I think that when we hear it, you'll all realize I was right!" Weiss said as she follow Yang.

"And I think Weiss's hair looks wonderful today!" Penny exclaimed, suddenly appearing behind Weiss.

"AaaaH! Penny! Where did you came from!?" Ruby exclaimed as she and everyone became shock at the orange hair girl's appearance.

"Hey guys! What are you up to?" Penny asked, cheerfully ignoring Ruby's question, causing the silver eye girl to gain a tick mark.

"We're looking for our friend Blake." Yang replied, causing Penny to blink a few times.

"Ooooh, you mean the Faunus girl." Penny said, causing Yang and Weiss surprise.

"Wait, how did you know that?" Weiss asked, becoming confuse. "Uhh, the cat ears." Penny replied whilst pointing to her head.

Yang started to laugh slightly. "What cat ears? She wears a..." Yang began to say but then stop as realization hit her and Weiss.

"I'm surprise that the two of you didn't notice her bow twitching." Ruby said, causing Yang and Weiss to stare at her.

"You knew that Blake is Faunus?" Weiss asked, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"When?" Yang asked, causing Ruby to gain a sheepish look on her face.

"Since the day we arrived at Beacon." Ruby replied sheepishly.

"So, where is she?" Penny asked, causing the 3 girls to focus their attention back on her.

"We don't know. She's been missing since Friday." Ruby replied sadly, causing Penny to gasp.

"That's terrible. Well, don't you worry Ruby, my friend! I won't rest until we find your teammate." Penny said, causing Ruby to stare at her.

"Uh, that's really nice of you, Penny, but we're okay! Really! Right, guys?" Ruby asked, turning her head to look at Yang and Weiss. However the two of have mysteriously disappeared.

 _"...Okay. I guess that means that they're 5 of us now."_ Ruby thought before she and Penny started to look for Blake.

* * *

"So, what's the plan now?" Sun asked as he and Blake walked down an alley.

"I still don't believe that the White Fang are behind these robberies. They've never needed that much Dust before." Blake replied, contemplating on the matter.

"What if they did?" Sun asked as he lowered his arms from behind his back and placing them in front of Blake. "I mean...the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place where they most likely go to if they were to do it, and not find them there! Right?" Sun explained, causing Blake to think.

"The only thing is, I've no idea where that would be." Blake said in a slightly defeated tone of voice.

"Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas." Sun said, causing Blake's face to lit up.

"How huge?" Blake asked, feeling that she is going somewhere.

"Huge. Big Schnee Company freighter." Sun replied, causing Blake to gain a questioning look on her face.

"You're sure?" The cat Faunus asked, causing the monkey Faunus to nod his head.

"We wait until it is dark before heading to the docks. We find out if the White Fang is the cause of these robberies." Blake explained, causing Sun to nod is head again.

"Can I join?" A voice asked, causing Blake and Sun to become tense.

"Who's there?" Blake asked, eyeing the alleyway. A few seconds later, a white/blue-cloaked figure wearing a mask jump down from the roofs.

"Who are you?" Sun asked, eyeing the new-comer. Blake frowned slightly as she examine the new-comer.

"...Your Rose Paladin. Aren't you?" Blake asked, causing the Winter Maiden to nod her head.

"What! She's Rose Paladin!?" Sun exclaimed with a shock expression on his face.

"Oh? Have you heard about me?" Rose Paladin asked, causing Sun to nod his head.

"Of course. Your are one of the mysterious Huntresses that walk on Remnant." Sun explained, causing Rose Paladin to put a hand on her chin.

"Hmmm. I never knew that I was known in Vacuo as well." Rose Paladin muttered thoughtfully.

"You want to join us?" Blake asked, getting back on topic.

"Yeah. I don't like how the White Fang operates. So this is a good opportunity to kick some of their butts." Rose Paladin explained, causing Sun to smirk slightly.

"I'm already liking this girl." Sun said, but both the cat Faunus and the Winter Maiden ignore him. Rose Paladin notice a conflicted look in Blake's eyes.

"If your want to know, I know that you were a member of the White Fang." Rose Paladin said, causing Blake to become surprise.

"H-how?" Blake asked in a surprise tone of voice. Rose Paladin began to smirk.

"I have my ways. I want to say that I don't care about your current status." Rose paladin said, causing the cat Faunus to become confuse.

"Everyone has the option of turning a new leaf. That's what your doing, right?" Rose Paladin asked whilst smiling, causing Blake to smile slightly.

"Yes. Come on now, we need to prepare ourselfs for tonight." Blake explained, causing Rose Paladin and Sun to nod their heads.

* * *

Darkness has descended upon Vale and currently, Blake and Rose Paladin are laying on their stomachs on the rooftops overlooking the docks.

"It's the dead of night, something should have happened now." Rose Paladin said as she scan the docks.

"I guess waiting is not sure strongest quality, isn't it?" Blake asked, causing Rose Paladin to frown slightly.

"Well...I don't like waiting if it something that can happen at any minute." Rose Paladin explained, causing Blake to nod her head.

"Your like Ruby...a friend of mine." Blake said, causing Rose Paladin to look at her.

"Your talking about the red-cloaked girl, aren't you?" Rose Paladin asked, causing Blake to nod her head.

"You know, you should have talked to your friends rather than running away." Rose Paladin said, causing Blake to stiffen slightly.

"I just...didn't know want to do. I guess that want I'm good at, running away from my problems." Blake said whilst taking a deep sigh.

"That what friends are for, helping each other when one of them encounter a problem." The Winter Maiden explained, causing Blake to nod her head.

"Did I miss anything?" A voice asked, causing the cat Faunus and the Winter Maiden to turn their heads to see Sun appearing.

"They've off offloaded the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there." Blake explained, causing Sun to nod his head.

"Cool. I stole some food for you guys." Sun said, showing the two girls the apples in his arms.

"Do you always break the law without a second thought?" Rose Paladin asked with a questioning look. "Yeah." Sun replied with a smile on his face.

It was then that the wind picked up around them. The 3 of them look up to see a Bullhead descending into the middle of the cargo containers. A ramp extended from the Bullhead and a person wearing a Grimm-like mask came out of it.

"Oh no..." Blake muttered whilst frowning slightly.

"Is that them?" Sun asked, starting to become serious.

"Yes...it's them." Rose Paladin replied as she stared at the symbol on the person's back.

"All right, grab the tow cables." The White Fang member said to 2 others who came out of the Bullhead.

"You really didn't think they were behind it, didn't you?" Sun asked whilst looking at Blake.

"No. I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right." The cat Faunus explained with a sad look in her eyes.

"You were just ruling out all possibilities, right?" Rose Paladin asked, causing Blake to nod her head.

"Hey! What's the hold up!?" A voice suddenly shouted, one that Rose Paladin recognize.

"What is he doing here?" Rose Paladin muttered, causing the monkey Faunus and the cat Faunus to look at her.

"We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?" Roman Torchwick explained, gesturing wildly as he step off the ramp.

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a human. Especially not one like that." Blake said before she stood up and walked over to the edge of the roof whilst taking the katana part Gambol Shroud out of it's sheath.

"Hey! What are doing?!" Sun asked in alarm.

"Kicking some White Fang butts." Rose Paladin replied as she follow Blake whilst drawing Winter's Legacy. The cat Faunus and the Winter Maiden jumped off the roof before continuing to hide behind the containers.

"So, have a plan in mind?" Rose Paladin whispered to Blake as the 2 of them peeked around a corner.

"No, you idiot! This isn't a leash!" Roman berated a White Fang member holding a coil of rope.

"Non really." Blake whispered back before quickly appearing behind Roman.

"What the-!" Roman exclaimed when he felt Blake's katana touching his neck. "Nobody move!" Blake ordered as the White Fang members got their weapons at the ready.

"Whoa take it easy there, little girl." Roman said, but Blake ignore him as she removed her bow.

When the White Fang members saw Blake's cat ears, they lower their weapons slightly.

"Hi there Roman. It's been a while." Rose Paladin said as she came out of turned his head slightly to see who had spoken.

"Oh! This is a surprise. I was wondering slightly when I would be meeting you again, Rose Paladin." Roman said, causing the Winter Maiden to raise a eyebrow.

"So you found out my name then?" Rose Paladin asked, causing Roman to nod his head.

"Yeah. You have been meddling with the White Fang, so it wasn't hard finding out your name." Roman explained as Blake focus her attention onto the White Fang members.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?" Blake asked, causing Roman to chuckling slightly.

"Oh, kid, didn't you get the memo?" Roman asked, causing the cat Faunus and the Winter Maiden to look at each other.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked, looking at Roman confusedly.

"The White Fang and I are going on a joint venture together." Roman explained, causing Blake to put more pressure on her weapon.

"Tell us what it is or we'll put an end to your little operation." Blake said threateningly, causing Rose Paladin to agree with her. It was then that turbine noises can be heard.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation..." Roman said whilst looking, causing the two girls to look up as well.

The both of them saw two more Bullheads hovering over them. Roman smiled before managing to fire his cane at Blake's feet, causing an explosion to occur. When the dust died down, Roman is on the ground whilst Rose Paladin holds a slightly dazed Blake.

"Blake. Are you okay?" Rose Paladin asked in a concerned tone of voice.

"Yeah...I'm okay." Blake manage to say. It was then that Roman shot flaming missiles at the two, causing the two of them to roll out of the way and ran in different directions.

Here, kitty and White." Roman taunted as he kept on firing at the 2 girls. However, this was interrupted as a banana peel landed on Roman's head, causing the criminal-mastermind to look up whilst growling as he saw Sun jumping towards him.

"Leave them alone!" Sun shouted as he kicked Roman in the face. The Bullheads that are hovering the air opened their hatches and more White Fang members descended as Roman got back onto his feet.

"Your not the brightest of the bunch, are you, kid?" Roman said before the White Fang members charge at Sun.

Sun managed to doge the attacks that the White Fang members throw at him before countering with his fist and some kicks. Sun rolled out of the way of a attack and pull out a red collapsible staff.

He started to fight with it, causing flames to appear as Sun fought the White Fang members.

"Nice weapon." A voice suddenly said, causing Sun to almost hit Rose Paladin.

"Thanks." Sun said whilst smiling as he watch Rose Paladin fought with Winter's Legacy.

Sun was impress with Rose Paladin's sword skills.

"Who taught you how to fight like that?" Sun asked as he thrust his staff into the stomach of a White Fang member.

"My mother." Rose Paladin replied as she block attack with Winter's legacy before kicking a White Fang member between the legs.

"Ouch." Sun said before focusing on the fight and creating a scorching heatwave to get rid of the remaining White Fang members. Meanwhile with Blake, the cat Faunus is having a hard time finding a weak spot on Roman.

The criminal-mastermind had good reflexes as he block all the attacks that Blake throw at him as she dash, hop over and slide around Roman. The criminal-mastermind managed to land a good hit on Blake, causing her to go down.

Roman laughed menacingly as he was about to attack Blake again. "No you don't!" 2 voices shouted, causing Roman to turn around and quickly block the attacks from both Sun and Rose Paladin. The monkey Faunus split his staff into two nun-chucks and the Winter Maiden activated her ice powers.

"Well, you 2 are a hot and cold couple." Roman said as he fought the monkey Faunus and the Winter Maiden.

"Hehehe. We're not even dating yet." Sun said as he attacked with his nun-chucks which has flame firing shotguns built into them.

Rose Paladin was thankful that she is wearing a mask, otherwise her blush would be seen as she send a couple of icicles firing towards Roman. The Criminal-mastermind was too distracted on the 2 that he didn't notice Blake attacking him from behind and knocking him back.

"Are you okay, Blake?" Sun asked as he and Rose Paladin re-grouped with Blake.

"Yeah. Thanks for the help." Blake replied, her attention diverted from Roman. The Criminal-mastermind spotted a container hanging above the 3 of them and fire two shots at the support cables.

Blake and Rose Paladin moved backwards whilst Sun rolled forward...right into the nozzle of Roman's cane. The Criminal-mastermind smiled evilly and prepared to shoot Sun. However, a loud gun shot is head and Roman clutched is arm where two bullet wounds appeared.

Everyone looked in the direction when the shot came from and Saw Ruby with Calamity Rose in her hand. "Ruby!" Blake shouted, relieved to see her as Ruby quickly approach the cat Faunus and Rose Paladin.

"Blake! Are you okay?" Ruby asked in a worried tone of voice.

"Yeah, I'm okay thank you." Blake replied before Ruby focus her attention onto the Winter Maiden.

"What are you doing here Rose Paladin?" Ruby asked, causing Rose Paladin to smirk slightly.

"Oh. Just to kick some White Fang butts." the Winter Maiden replied, causing Ruby to nod her head. _"Wait a minute. If my clone is here then that means..."_ Rose Paladin thought before a orange hair girl suddenly appeared.

"Ruby, are these your friends?" Penny asked as she look at the cat Faunus and the Winter Maiden. It was then that White Fang members surrounded them.

"Okay. Get them." Roman said and the White Fang members charge at them.

Penny glared at the approaching White Fang members and walked towards them. "Penny, wait! Stop!" Ruby shouted worriedly.

"Don't worry, Ruby. I'm combat ready." Penny simply replied before her backpack opened up where a sword came out before multiplying.

As the White Fang members got close to Penny, the orange hair girl send a couple of her swords to knock a few down before using them as a shield to deflect a few of the attacks. "How does she do that?" Ruby asked, staring at the floating blades.

Rose Paladin frowned slightly before noticing something. "Wires. The swords are controlled by wires." The Winter Maiden replied, seeing the lightly reflecting off the wires.

"Cool." Ruby said as Penny used her swords to make a wheel which she used to knock White Fang members of their feet.

"Hey! I'm not apart of the White Fang!" Sun shouted as he doge a few of Penny's swords. The Bullheads that are hovering in the air started to fire at Penny who managed to use her swords to create a barrier.

Two of Penny' swords pinned themselves to the wall behind Penny, causing the orange hair girl to move backwards. With a better field of vision, the swords started to spin in front of Penny where a large, green glowing ball energy appeared.

A few seconds later, Penny did a punching motion, causing a beam of energy to be sent flying towards one of the Bullheads.

"We need to take the Bullheads down." Ruby explained as she, Blake and Sun are hiding behind a ice wall created by Rose Paladin.

"How?" Sun asked as the Bullhead fired at the ice wall.

Ruby began to think as she stared at the Bullheads before her eyes fell on Rose Paladin and then the ice.

"I got an idea." Ruby said, causing everyone to look at her. After a few minutes of explaining the plan, Ruby has Utopian Rose at the ready whilst Rose Paladin as her hands on the ground.

"You have one crazy mind Ruby." Sun said, smiling slightly as he and Blake stood away from the silver eye girl and the Winter Maiden.

"You should have seen the idea that Ruby had to take down a Nevermore. The idea was just as crazy." Blake said, causing Ruby to pout slightly.

"Are your ready Ruby? I will dispel the ice as soon you leave it." Rose Paladin explained, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"I'm ready." Ruby replied with determination in her eyes as she got Utopian Rose at the ready.

"1...2...3...Go!" Rose Paladin shouted before activating her maiden powers.

Ruby is sent skywards at a slight angle as a pillar of ice appeared beneath her. The ice pillar suddenly stop moving upwards, causing Ruby to be sent flying towards the nearest Bullhead.

With all her strength, Ruby swing Utopian Rose downwards, cutting the backside of a Bullhead off. Ruby pointed the blade of her giant sword downwards and prepared for the impact. Cracks appeared on the ground as Utopian Rose stabbed into the ground.

"That was awesome Rubes!" Sun shouted, causing the silver eye girl to smile slightly as she deactivate Utopian Rose, turning it back into Calamity Rose.

"These kids just keep getting weirder..." Roman said as he made his get away, seeing how Penny cause another Bullhead to crash into some crates.

* * *

Police cars surround the area and Blake, Sun, Ruby and Rose Paladin are sitting by some crates. Penny some how disappeared, causing Ruby to become sad. "Well, glad that's over." Sun said as he relaxed.

"But what did we achieve? The only thing we did was stopping a huge Dust Robbery." Blake asked whilst frowning.

"Well...we found out that Roman Torchwick and the White Fang are working together." Ruby pointed out, causing Blake to sigh slightly.

"I guess your right about that, Ruby." The cat Faunus replied and it was then that Rose Paladin saw two people approaching them.

"Your other teammates are here." Rose Paladin said before disappearing whilst dragging Sun away.

"Blake! There your are. We're been searching for you for 2 days. We were worried." Yang said in a relief tone of voice.

"Look Weiss, it's not what you think, she explained the whole thing. See, she doesn't have a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kind of cute..." Ruby began to explain but stop when she realized that Weiss wasn't listing to her.

"Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the-" Blake began to explain but stop as Weiss cut her off.

"Stop! Do you have any idea of how long we're been searching for you? 12 hours. That means that I've had 12 hours to think about this. and in those 12 hours, I've decided..." Weiss began to say, and everyone became nervous at what Weiss is going to say.

"I don't care." Weiss said, making everyone surprise.

"You don't care?" Blake repeated in a surprise tone of voice.

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?" Weiss asked, causing the cat Faunus to shake her head.

"No. I-I haven't been since I was younger-" Blake began to explain but Weiss cut her off again. "Ah-bah-bah-bah! I don't want to here it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up...you come to your teammates." Weiss explained, causing Blake to nod her head.

"Just what happened here exactly?" Yang asked, referring to the half destroyed docks.

"Me, Blake, Sun and Rose Paladin fought the White Fang." Ruby replied, causing Yang and Weiss to become wide eyed.

"Rose Paladin was here!?" The blue eye heiress shouted, causing Blake to wince slightly.

"Did Rose Paladin left or something?" Yang asked whilst glancing around, feeling slightly nervous.

"I'm here." The Winter Maiden replied as she came out of hiding, making Yang and Weiss jump slightly.

"H-Hello Rose paladin. Thank you for helping my teammates." Weiss said, causing Rose Paladin to smile slightly before focusing her attention onto Yang.

"Hello Yang. It's been a while." Rose Paladin said, causing Yang to nod her head slightly.

"Yes. Yes it has." Yang said, causing Weiss and Blake to become confuse.

Rose Paladin started to rub the back of her head. "I'm sorry about my behavior last time we meet. You...reminded me of some who I thought was dead." Rose Paladin explained, slightly telling the truth.

"No problem. It happens to everyone, I guess." Yang said with a small smile on her face.

"Do you...know Rose Paladin, Yang?" Weiss asked, causing the lilac eye girl to nod her head.

"Yeah...she saved me and 2 of my friends from some White Fang creeps." Yang replied, causing Blake to grimace slightly.

"Yang even got a video of Rose Paladin in action, didn't you Yang?" Ruby asked, causing Yang to nod her head. Weiss suddenly appeared in front of Yang and clasp her hands.

"Please show that video to me." Weiss said, causing Ruby and Blake to look at her strangely.

Weiss notice the looks and rolled her eyes. "What? I'm a fan. Isn't that a problem?" Weiss asked, causing Ruby and Blake to shake their heads.

"Weiss...are you a fan because of my views of the White Fang?" Rose Paladin asked, causing Weiss to nod her head.

"Weiss, the reason why I fight the White Fang is because I don't like their methods of achieving equality and I want peace between humans and Faunus. Not because they are liars, cheaters and stealers." Rose Paladin explained, causing Weiss to nod her head slowly.

"I see...?" Weiss said before she realize something. "Hang on. How did you know that?" Weiss asked whilst staring at Rose Paladin with a questioning look. The Winter Maiden glanced at Ruby slightly before smirking.

"That's my little secret." Rose Paladin replied, causing the heiress to groan slightly.

"By the way Blake. Sun left." Rose Paladin said, causing Blake to sigh slightly.

"Why I'm not surprise?" Blake said, causing everyone to chuckle.

"I should be going on." Rose Paladin said before starting to walk away.

"Bye Rose Paladin!" Ruby shouted, causing the Winter Maiden to smirk slightly.

"Did someone say Rose Paladin?!" A voice shouted, causing the 5 girl's blood to turn cold. They looked in the direction where the voice came from to see news reporters coming towards them.

"Oh no..." The Winter Maiden groaned slightly.

"What have you done Ruby?" Yang asked with a shock expression on her face. Acting quickly, the Winter Maiden created a wall of ice, hiding team RWBY from view before starting to run away from the news reporters who are following her.

* * *

 **And there we have it, a very long chapter. I'm sorry if the first part of the chapter is the mostly the same as the original. Review and until next time everyone.**

 **Chapter 1: thanks for the improvements. How long did you took to write the review?**

 **Shadow Walker of Fire: I don't understand the question that your trying to ask. Sorry.**

 **AuroraNova46: Thanks for the suggestion and I'm glad that your enjoying the story.**

 **Treefrogger: I have no idea what your talking about, sorry.**


	14. Christmas special

**Okay guys, I'm very, very, very sorry that I didn't update this story sooner. I wanted to post a Christmas chapter into this story but I didn't want to post it into a random place, which will make things confusions for the readers. Now, onto the Christmas special.  
**

Christmas special

The city of Vale is covered in a gentle layer of snow as the season of Christmas approaches Remnant. "So Rubes, any idea for what you want for Christmas?" Yang asked as she and the other members of team RWBY walked down a street in Vale.

"Well...I'm not sure really." Ruby replied, causing Yang to become shock.

"Seriously? You have no idea on what you want?" Yang asked, causing Ruby to nod her head nervously. The golden hair girl sighed slightly before focusing her attention onto the other 2 members of team RWBY.

"Got any ideas, you guys?" Yang asked, causing Weiss to shake her head.

"Nothing really. My family...don't celebrate Christmas like everyone else does." Weiss explained before she and the others stared at Blake who is silent.

"Blake?" Ruby asked, causing the cat Faunus to jump slightly.

"Me? Well..." Blake try to say something but trailed off.

"I'm guessing you want some special flavored fish. Eh? Kitty?" Yang asked with a wide smirk on her face.

"No! Absolutely not!" Blake exclaimed before a small rumbling can be heard, causing everyone to give her a look.

"Really?" Weiss asked as a small blush appear on Blake's face.

"Shut up, ice queen." Blake replied as she hide her face in her scarf. "Heh." Weiss said with a small smile on her face, not reacting to the nick-name.

"You know, I just thought of something, Ruby." Yang said, causing the silver eye girl to look at her older sister.

"Is there something wrong, Yang?" Ruby asked with a curious look on her face.

"This will be the first Christmas spent together since 10 years ago." Yang explained, causing Ruby to blink a few times.

"Oh yeah." Ruby said as realization appeared on her face.

"That remind me, what did you and your adopted mother do during Christmas?" Weiss asked whilst becoming curious, causing Blake and Yang to become curious as well. A small pained look appeared in Ruby's eyes for a brief moment before the silver eye girl took a breath.

"Well, we don't do very much. Except going into town for a festival that goes on and having a family friend coming over for Christmas dinner." Ruby replied, causing the rest of her team to gain interested looks on their faces.

"Plain yet simple. That's the easiest way to enjoy Christmas." Blake said before looking at Yang.

"Did you do something similar, Yang?" The cat Faunus asked, causing the golden hair girl to nod her head.

"YeP, except Dad usually burns the turkey slightly for Christmas dinner." Yang replied, causing the rest of team RWBY to burst out laughing.

"Yeah. Totally see that." Ruby said, still laughing.

"Vale does look great with all the Christmas decorations." Weiss said once the laughter died down, causing the others to agree with her.

"Speaking of decorations, do anyone know how Beacon became a ice palace overnight?" Blake asked, causing Weiss and Yang to shake their heads.

However, Ruby has a mischievous smirk on her face as she stopped and looked at White Beacon Academy that can be seen in the distance.

* * *

" _Where does Ozpin gain these ideas?" Professor Goodwitch thought before sighing as she looked at the Headmaster of Beacon Academy having his Scroll to his ear._

 _"Rose Paladin. Once your finish with the pillars, go to the the courtyard." Ozpin said to his Scroll._

" _Okay Professor." came a reply on the other side of the Scroll. With Rose Paladin, the Winter Maiden has just finished using her powers to cover a pillar with ice, drawing a design into the ice as well._

 _"This will be the best Christmas ever." Rose Paladin thought with a smile on her face._

* * *

" _YeP! Christmas is fun with friends."_ Ruby thought with a smile on her face.

"Come on, Rubes! There's a shop I want to go to!" Yang called, causing Ruby to shake her head slightly.

"Coming!" Ruby called back before running after her team.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this short chapter and merry Christmas, everyone! :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Consider this as an apologize for not updating last week. Please enjoy. :)**

Chapter 14

Roman walks into warehouse with a shadowy interior. He walked up to a table and place a case on it before sighing in tiredness.

"How very disappointing, Roman." A voice said, causing the Criminal-mastermind to turn his head to the entrance.

"Woa! Hehe...I wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon." Roman said as 3 figures entered the warehouse.

"We were expecting...more from you." Cinder said as she walked into the light, leaving the other 2 in darkness. Roman laughed slightly before becoming serious.

"Hey! You were the ones who suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang." Roman pointed out. Cinder started to chuckle darkly.

"And you will continue to do so." Cinder explained, causing Roman to "Tch".

"However, your failure could be overlook if you do something for me." Cinder said, causing Roman to raise a eyebrow.

"And what would that be?" Roman asked, causing Cinder to pull out a photograph.

"During the battle at the docks, Emerald took a picture of this girl. You wouldn't have catch her name?" Cinder asked as she pass the photograph to Roman.

"Hmmmm..." Roman hummed as he examined the girl.

"I didn't catch her whole name, but that kitty Faunus said "Ruby"...I think." Roman whilst frowning.

"That would be enough. thank you Roman." Cinder said as the Criminal-mastermind passed the photograph back to the amber eyed girl.

"Why are you interested in some little girl?" Roman asked, causing Cinder to chuckle slightly.

"It has no concern to you. My boss on the other hand, is very interest in the girl." Cinder said, causing Roman to become confuse.

"But for now, we have big plans for you, Roman. All we need is...a little cooperation." Cinder said as she started to smirk evilly.

* * *

At Beacon, the news that Rose Paladin have been spotted in Vale caused a uproar of gossip.

The Winter Maiden was nervous. Even though she was wearing a mask, she was still afraid that people might recognize her.

It will cause some confusion with her teammates, if they found out about her identity, it will cause confusion because "She" was with them Rose Paladin ran away from the news reporters. When Ruby met Glynda and Ozpin in the headmaster's office, the blond hair Professor scolded the silver eye girl for placing herself in serious danger.

However, Professor Ozpin said that it didn't matter. Rose Paladin's appearance would be discovered sooner or later.

 _"I was a fool! Why did "I" had to shout my name?"_ Ruby thought whilst groaning.

"Is there something wrong Ruby?" A voice asked, causing Ruby to look up.

"Oh, hi Pyrrha. I was just thinking about me being a fool." Ruby replied, causing Pyrrha to become confuse.

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked as she sat down next to the silver eye girl on the bench.

"Shouting Rose Paladin's name. Now everyone will know that Rose Paladin is in Vale" Ruby replied, causing Pyrrha to "oh".

"Well, it couldn't be help. It will happen eventually." Pyrrha explained, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"Yeah, I know. Professor Ozpin said the same thing." Ruby said, causing Pyrrha to nod her head.

"You should stop worrying, nobody knows that Rose Paladin is in fact a 15 year old girl attending Beacon Academy 2 years early then you should." Pyrrha explained whilst smiling.

"Yeah. Your right about that." Ruby said, smiling slightly.

"So, when are you going to tell your teammates that your Rose Paladin?" Pyrrha asked, causing Ruby to sigh slightly.

"I don't know. I also need to tell them about how the 4 Maidens are real as well." Ruby explained, causing Pyrrha to gain a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Yeah, they would ask about how you wield ice." Pyrrha said, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"Exactly." Ruby said, putting a hand under her chin.

"Hi there Rubes!" A voice suddenly shouted. "AAAAAA!" Both Ruby and Pyrrha exclaimed as they jump of the bench.

"Whose there?" Pyrrha asked whilst glancing around her. Ruby heard snickering, causing her to look up at the tree behind them.

"You can come down, Sun." Ruby said, making Pyrrha confuse.

"You should have seen the looks on your faces." Sun said as he jumped out of the tree with a wide smile on his face.

"...Who are you?" Pyrrha asked as she stare at the monkey Faunus.

"The name's Sun Wukong. Student of Haven Academy and leader of team SSSN. Nice to meet you, Pyrrha Nikos." Sun introduce himself to the crimson hair girl.

"Oh. Hi there." Pyrrha said with a small smile.

"What are you doing here Sun?" Ruby asked, causing the monkey Faunus to look at the younger girl.

"Me and Neptune are just looking around." Sun replied, causing both Beacon girls to become confuse.

"Who?" The 2 girls asked at the same time.

It was then that a male with dark blue eyes and light blue eyes wearing red clothes appeared. "Hi. My name is Neptune Vasilias. Nice to meet the both of you." Neptune introduce himself to the girls.

"Hello there Neptune. How do you and Sun like our Academy so far?" Pyrrha asked, causing Neptune to hum slightly.

"It's big. I give you that." Neptune replied as Sun nodded his head.

"Yeah, totally agree." Sun said, causing both girls to laugh slightly.

"That's good to hear." Pyrrha said with a smile on her face.

"Who are the other members of your team?" Ruby asked, becoming curious. "The others are Scarlet David and Sage Ayana." Sun replied before Ruby became confuse.

"Where are they?" Ruby asked whilst glancing around, thinking that the 2 remaining members of team SSSN are around.

"Those 2 decided to head out to Vale." Sun replied, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"There's been a lot of gossip about Rose Paladin around the Academy." Neptune commented, causing Ruby to become quite, something that Sun notice.

"Yes. Finding out who Rose Paladin look like will cause a lot of gossip." Pyrrha said, causing Neptune to nod her head.

"Makes sense since she is one of the most mysterious Huntress in Remnant." Neptune said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Are you a fan of her by any chance?" Pyrrha asked, causing Neptune to scratch the back of his head.

"...Yeah, kind of." Neptune replied quietly, before Sun started to smirk.

"You should hear the stuff that Neptune mutters in his sleeps about Rose Paladin." Sun said, causing Neptune to stare at him.

"Don't say it like that in public! People will get the wrong idea." Neptune hissed at a still smirking Sun. the 2 males turned their heads to look at the 2 girls and saw Pyrrha having a flustered look on her face. Ruby on the other hand is blushing deeply and steam is coming out of her ears.

"...Thanks Sun. Those 2 are getting the wrong idea." Neptune whispered to Sun whilst glaring at him.

"Your welcome." Sun said, not bothered by Neptune's glare. Pyrrha calmed down and is now shaking a still blushing silver eye girl.

"Ruby...Ruby." Pyrrha said as she shake Ruby.

"...Huh?" Ruby said as she returned to reality.

"Sorry about Sun. He can be a bit handful at times." Neptune said in a sheepish tone of voice.

"Its...okay." Ruby replied as her blush disappeared. It was then that Pyrrha remembered something.

"Oh Yeah. Have you seen the newspaper, Ruby?" Pyyrha asked, causing the silver eye girl to shake her head.

"No I haven't. I...heard the news from the students." Ruby replied, causing Pyrrha to start going through her back.

"It should be here somewhere." Everyone heard Pyrrha mutter.

"Here we are!" Pyrrha exclaimed after a few minutes as she pulled out a newspaper and showed it to the others. **"Rose Paladin: the mysterious Huntress, finally revealed"** is written on the top of the newspaper and a picture is placed under the caption.

The picture has the Winter Maiden on it with most of her body being covered up by her cloak and only her masked face is visible to the whole world. Ruby gained a uncomfortable look on her face as she look at the picture.

"Nice picture." Sun commented as he looked over Ruby's shoulder.

"It look like that Rose Paladin is running away." Neptune said with a thoughtful look on his face as he examined the picture.

"Of course she is running away, I think that Rose Paladin doesn't like being in the spot light." Pyrrha said, causing Ruby to smile at her slightly.

"Well, it is close to the Vytal festival. So I guess its suitable for the occasion." Sun said whilst folding his arms around his back.

It was then that the 4 of them saw students running across the courtyard. "I wonder what going on?" Pyrrha said before putting the newspaper away and going over to one of the students.

"Excuse me, but what's happening?" Pyrrha asked a random student.

"A food fight is taking place in the lunch hall." The student replied, causing Pyrrha and the others to become confuse.

"So why is everyone running out of the lunch hall?" Ruby asked with a questioning look on her face.

"Its a massive food fight." The student replied, causing Ruby, Pyrrha, Sun and Neptune to look at each other.

"Should we go over there?" Sun asked, causing the others to nod their heads before making their way to the lunch hall.

* * *

"I didn't thought he was meaning literally!" Neptune exclaimed as he and the others arrived at the lunch hall. The place was is in a complete mess and the food fight is still going on.

"Isn't that your teammates, Rubes?" Sun asked as he pointed at 3 girls who are the closes to them and have their backs to them.

"Yeah. And the other 3 are Pyrrha's teammates." Ruby replied, referring to the 3 other people at the back of the lunch hall.

"So, who do you think will win?" Sun asked as he watch the fight. "There's no doubt that it will be my team." Pyrrha replied with a smug look on her face.

"No. it will be my team in fact." Rub argued, staring at Pyrrha. "Yeah. In your dreams" Pyrrha said as she look at Ruby. "Mine." Ruby said, beginning to glare at Pyrrha. "Mine." Pyrrha said as she started to glare at Ruby as well.

"Should we stop them?" Neptune asked nervously as sparks started to appear between Ruby and Pyrrha.

"Nah. They will soon calm down." Sun replied calmly.

"What's going on here?" A stern voice asked, causing Ruby and Pyrrha to stop glaring at each other and look at the doorway to see Professor Goodwitch.

"...A food fight." Neptune replied nervously under Professor Goodwitch's glare. "I can see that, Mr...Vasilias, isn't it?" Professor Goodwitch asked, causing the blue hair boy to nod his head.

Professor Goodwitch started to use her Semblance to re-organize the room, causing the 2 teams to finally notice her.

 _"_ _Where's Yang?"_ Ruby thought, realizing that her older sister is missing.

"Children, please. Do not play with your food." Professor Goodwitch said in a strict tone of voice.

The 2 teams (minus Yang) tried to compose themselves. However, that failed when a scream is heard and Yang came crashing down from the ceiling.

 _"_ _How did she ended up their?"_ Ruby and Pyrrha thought at the same time.

Professor Goodwitch started to grumble but Professor Ozpin, who appeared at that moment, place a hand on her shoulder. "Let it go." Ozpin said, causing Glynda to sigh.

"They're suppose to be the defenders of the world." Glynda explained, causing Ozpin to nod his head slightly.

"And they will be, but right now they're still children. So not let them play the part? After all, it isn't a role they'll have forever." Ozpin explained before waking away. Ruby and Pyrrha approach their teammates and introduce Sun and Neptune to them.

* * *

"So, where is this bookshop you want to show me?" Blake asked as she and Ruby walked through a street.

"It's close, Blake." Ruby replied, glancing at the cat Faunus with a smile on her face. The bookstore that the 2 girls are heading to is called "Tukson book trade".

"Why do you want me to come to this bookstore?" Blake asked, becoming confused as to why Ruby is dragging her to a different bookstore that the cat Faunus usually goes to.

"I thought that you and Tukson will get along with each other pretty well." Ruby replied, causing Blake to raise a eyebrow.

"And why is that?" Blake asked, causing Ruby to smirk at her.

"Tukson is a Puma Faunus." Ruby replied, causing Blake to become slightly surprise.

"Hmmmm. That's interesting to know." Blake said quietly in a thoughtful tone of voice.

"And thought that there will be a more variety of books to see. The bookstore's catchphrase is "Every book under the sun"." Ruby explained, causing Blake to stare at her.

"I'm pretty sure that's purely for advertisement. You shouldn't take things literally, Ruby." The cat Faunus said blankly, causing the silver eye girl to laugh sheepishly.

The 2 of them turned around a corner and Ruby started to point to a shop. "Its that shop over there, Blake." Ruby said, causing Blake's face lit up.

"Oh good." Blake said with a smile on her face. As the 2 of them got close to the shop, the door opened and when Ruby saw who came out of the shop, Ruby's eyes widen.

" _Its those 2. The ones that attacked Amber along with that other women, Mercury and Emerald!"_ Ruby thought as she stared at grey hair male and the mint hair girl.

"Ruby? Are you okay?" Blake asked, slightly worried.

"Yeah, I'm...fine." Ruby replied, but Blake could tell that something is bugger her team leader.

Blake glance at Mercury and Emerald who are walking down the street.

"Do you know them?" Blake asked as she frowned at the 2.

"Kind of." Ruby replied calmly, but millions of questions are going in her head.

 _"What are those 2 doing here? If Mercury and Emerald are here, then that means that the Fake Maiden, Cinder Fall is here as well."_ Ruby thought whilst frowning.

"Come on Rubes, let go into the bookstore." The cat Faunus suggested, causing the silver eye girl to shake her head out of her thoughts.

"Yeah. Good idea." Ruby replied before the 2 of them entered the bookstore. Their eyes widened when they saw the dead body and the blood.

"Oh god." Ruby said before covering her mouth.

"Ruby, stay at the door and keep a look out." Blake instructed, causing Ruby to nod her head before the cat Faunus started to approach the body.

"Is this...Tukson?" Blake asked, causing Ruby to nod her head. Blake started to examined the wounds.

"The wounds are fresh, meaning that he died not too long ago." Blake said and after a few seconds of silence, the 2 girls looked at each other.

"You don't think..." Ruby began to say, causing Blake to nod her head.

"Come on. Those 2 won't have gotten that far." Blake said before she and Ruby exited the shop and started to go in the same direction that they saw Mercury and Emerald walked.

"We call the police after we find them." Blake explained as she and Ruby hurried through the street.

"Yeah. Good idea." Ruby agreed before the 2 of them reached an entrance of a alleyway.

"Do you think that they went that way?" Ruby asked, causing Blake to frown.

"Most likely." Blake replied before the 2 of them entered the alleyway.

After a few minutes of walking, the 2 started to hear voices around a corner. The two stopped and looked at each other. Blake put a finger to her lips, causing Ruby to nod her head, getting the message before the 2 of them peered around the corner.

"One traitor of the White Fang taking care of. Roman must be getting old if he started to let others clean his problems." Mercury said, causing Ruby and Blake to gain wide eyes.

 _"Tukson...was apart of the White Fang?"_ Ruby thought as she glance at Blake who has a grim look on her face.

"Cinder won't be happy though. She told us not to get our hands dirty whilst in Vale." Emerald explained, causing Mercury to roll his eyes.

"And how would she know. If we keep our mouths shut tight then she want know, will she?" Mercury said causing Emerald to stare at him.

"Can you keep your mouth shut, Merc?" Emerald asked, causing Mercury to shrug his shoulders with a smirk on his face.

"Maybe." Mercury replied, causing Emerald growl.

"Just who are this people?" Blake whispered, causing Ruby to shrug her shoulders.

It was then that Ruby's eyes widen.

" _She's here!"_ Ruby exclaimed in her head as she sensed the Aura of the Fall Maiden.

 _"We need to move, now!"_ Ruby thought before grabbing Blake's hand and quietly dragging her away.

"Ruby?" Blake asked confusedly as she got dragged to the alleyway's entrance.

The two of them didn't notice that a amber eyed women was watching them from on top of a roof. _"So, the silver eye girl and the Winter Maiden are the same person. Interesting."_ Cinder thought whilst smirking evilly.

* * *

 **And there we have it. Cinder knows now that Ruby is the Winter Maiden and soon will Salem. Please review and until next time everyone.**

 **Theopgamer1002: The story will be updated every weekend.  
**

 **Blueanimelover123: The Whiterose pairing won't appear in this story but I will try my best to add a pairing into this story which I don't know it's name.**

 **adtauthor22: Chapter 13 was originally going to 2 separate chapters, but The stray part of the chapter didn't have very much difference so I decided to combine it with Black and white.**

 **Lasereye27: I'm sorry if things seem boring to you, but things will become different some time later in the story.**

 **Lucian Naruto: I will try my best to establish the rivalry between Ruby and Cinder.**

 **AuroraNova46: Thanks for the idea, but I'm sticking with the original idea (I'm not saying why as it would be spoiling the story for everyone). Thanks for the compliment as well.**


	16. Chapter 15

**What's up everyone, ready for a new chapter? I forgot to mention this, but I want to say that I made changes to the structure to the first 5 chapters (if anyone wasn't aware of it already). now onto the chapter.**

Chapter 15

"Ruby!? Are you okay?!" Blake exclaimed as the 2 of them exited the alleyway. The cat Faunus started to become worried when she saw the paled look on the silver eye girl's face.

"S-sort of." Ruby replied as she took deep breaths.

 _"She was very close. I hope that she didn't saw my face."_ Ruby thought, starting to become worried.

"Ruby, why are you acting like this?" Blake asked as she never seen Ruby act like this before.

"I...had a feeling that we need to get out of there as far away as possible." Ruby replied, causing Blake to frown.

"Was it this "Cinder" women that the mint green hair girl mentioned?" Blake asked, causing Ruby to frown.

"Yes. I just have a bad feeling about that name." Ruby replied, slightly telling the truth.

"You don't need to worry Ruby. Your a highly skilled fighter, I'm sure that you can handle her. you need to relax." Blake said, causing Ruby to take a deep breath.

"Yeah. I should stop worrying." Ruby said, trying to look calm. However, Blake could tell that Ruby is still worrying.

"Come on. We need to call the police." Ruby said, causing the cat Faunus to blink a few times.

"...Oh yeah. Tukson!" Blake exclaimed before taking out her Scroll and calling the police.

* * *

"Is there something you want to discuss with me, Cinder?" Salem asked, clearing not expecting Cinder to call her.

"Yes I do. I have news about the identity of the Winter Maiden." Cinder replied, causing a small smile to appear on Salem's lips.

"Good. So, who is she?" Salem asked and it was then that the queen of the Grimm heard Cinder laughing slightly.

"The identity of the Winter Maiden is the silver eye girl you are interested in." Cinder explained, causing Salem to widen her eyes slightly.

"That is interesting." Salem said, pleased with Cinder's findings. However, in the inside, Salem is troubled.

 _"A silver eye warrior being in the possession of a Maiden's powers. It will become troublesome is that girl unlocks the power inside those silver eyes."_ Salem thought whilst frowning.

"What are your orders, my Queen?" Cinder asked, causing Salem to think.

"Cinder, do you know the silver eye girl's name?" Salem asked, causing Cinder to hum.

"Sort of. I asked Roman Torchwick if he heard one of friends calling her name. The only part of her name that he heard is her first name, Ruby." Cinder explained, causing Salem to nod her head slightly.

"I see. Cinder, I want you to hack into Beacon's computer system and find information on this Ruby person. Once you do, try to keep a good eye on the girl. I let you deal with how you kidnap her." Salem explained, causing Cinder to nod her head, smiling evilly.

It was then that Salem thought of something."You do realize that you have to change plans. You, along with Mercury and Emerald were going to pose as students from Haven Academy." Salem pointed out, causing Cinder to scowl.

"I'm aware of that. I hate when an unknown get in the way." Cinder growled, causing Salem to shake her head slightly.

"Just follow my orders, Cinder." Salem said before the call between the 2 women ended.

* * *

" _Where...I'm I?" Ruby thought as she found herself in a forest that has a fine layer of snow covering the forest floor._

 _"I'm pretty sure that I fell a sleep in my dorm along with the others." Ruby said whilst tilting her head in confusion._

" _Hello Ruby, it's been a while." A voice suddenly spoke from behind Ruby, a voice that the silver eye girl recognize. Ruby turned around and her eyes widened she saw a familiar blond hair, green eye tiger Faunus._

" _Mama!" Ruby exclaimed before throwing herself into the arms of the previous Winter Maiden and hugged her. Ruby looked into the face of Kagura Luna who is smiling warmly at her._

 _"You have grown into a fine women Ruby." Kagura said, causing Ruby to blush slightly._

" _Hehehe. Thanks Mama." Ruby said, smiling sheepishly as the 2 broke the hug. "I'm not sure that should call me Mama." Kagura said, causing Ruby to become confuse._

 _"Your real family is still alive, so I don't think its suitable to call me Mama." Kagura explained, but Ruby shook her head._

" _You will always be my Mama." Ruby said, smiling brightly._

 _"Thanks Ruby." Kagura said, smiling as well._

 _"Where are we?" Ruby asked, referring to forest._

 _"This is a forest where someone who wants to speak to you lives." Kagura explained, causing Ruby to become confuse._

" _What do you mean?" Ruby asked, causing Kagura to think._

 _"...I think its best if I bring you to the person. Follow me." Kagura replied before starting to walk through the trees, causing Ruby to follow her. After a while of walking, the 2 of them reached a vast lake where a small house can be seen._

" _I need to leave you now, Ruby." Kagura explained, causing the current Winter Maiden to stare at her._

 _"But Mama-" Ruby began to say but stop when Kagura smiled at her._

 _"Don't worry, the person if friendly. Goodbye Ruby." Kagura said before walking back into the woods._

" _So who wants to speak to me?" Ruby asked herself with a frown on her face._

 _"That would be me." A voice replied, causing the silver eye girl to whirl around to see women with long white hair, blue eyes and is wearing a icy blue coloured dress._

" _...Who are you?" Ruby asked confusedly, feeling some connection with the women standing in front of her. "My name is Winter, the first Winter Maiden." The now named Winter introduce herself, causing Ruby to start panicking. This cause Winter to laugh slightly._

" _You don't need to fear, Ruby. I won't bite." Winter said, causing Ruby to calm down._

 _"Sorry. So...why do you want to speak to me?" Ruby asked, causing Winter to become serious. "We better sit down." Winter replied, referring to a small table with some chairs surrounding it._

" _Okay." Ruby said uncertainly before she and the first Winter Maiden approached the table and sat down._

 _"Now Ruby. I'm sure that your aware that the 4 Maidens have been hunted down so that their powers can be taken?" Winter asked, causing the silver eye girl to nod her head._

" _Well, there is 1 women who wants the Maiden's powers, not to wield their magical powers, but to obtain 4 incredible powerful objects." Winter said, causing Ruby to become confuse._

 _"Ruby, how much of Remnent's early history do you know?" Winter asked, causing Ruby to become more confuse. "Well...I do know that humans were born into the world where the Grimm roamed freely." Ruby replied, causing Winter to nod her head._

" _That's correct Ruby. However, what I'm about to tell you involves the origin of humans and the Grimm." Winter said, causing Ruby to widen her eyes._

 _"In the beginning, there were 2 gods who are brothers. The older brother, who is know as the god of light, created water, plants and the wildlife during the day. However, the younger brother, who is known as the god of darkness, was disgusted with his brother's creations, so he created droughts, fire and famine to destroy them." Winter began to explain, causing Ruby to gain a sad look on her face._

" _However, life endured all of this, causing the younger brother to create the creatures of Grimm. He designed them so they have the innate desire to destroy everything and anything." Winter further explained, causing Ruby to gasp in shock._

" _Becoming weary of the feud, the older brother suggested to his younger brother that the 2 of them created a masterpiece that both of them would be proud of. The younger brother agreed and the 2 brothers created a creature that was gifted with knowledge, creation, destruction and choice. The creature were given to the choice to use these gifts for good or evil. These creatures became known as Humanity." Winter further explained, causing Ruby to widen her eyes._

 _"The gifts that the brothers created were also given a physical manifestation, which are know as Relics and they hold immense power. if anyone would wield all 4 of these Relics, they could change the world." Winter finished her story, and Ruby became silent as she process the information._

" _So, where are these Relics?" Ruby asked, causing Winter to smirk slightly._

 _"1 of the 4 Relic are hiding in each of the 4 Huntsman Academies." Winter replied causing Ruby to become wide eyed._

 _"So one is being under my nose this entire time?" Ruby asked, causing the first Winter Maiden to nod her head._

 _It was then that Ruby became confuse. "I don't see the connection between the Relics and the 4 Maidens? The Relics existed way before the 4 Maidens" Ruby explained, causing Winter to nod her head._

 _"Your sort of right about that. The Relics and the 4 Maidens have no direct connection with each other." Winter replied, causing the silver eye girl to tilt her head._

" _To ensure that the Relics are more secure in each Academy, special chambers were created and each Relic is locked inside these Chambers and it one will only open to a specific Maiden. Summer for the Relic of Destruction, Fall for Choice, Spring for Knowledge and us for Creation." Winter explained as she lased her fingers together._

" _Which Academy holds our Relic?" Ruby asked, causing Winter to shake her head._

 _"I don't know. But I think its more safer if you don't know yourself." Winter explained, causing Ruby to nod her head._

" _I understand." Ruby said before realizing something. "You mentioned that there is a women who want these Relics. Who is this person?" Ruby asked, causing Winter to become grim._

 _"The person who wants to wield all 4 of the Relics is called Salem, the queen of the Grimm." Winter replied, causing Ruby to become shock._

" _Q-queen?!" Ruby exclaimed, causing Winter to nod her head. "But why does a creation of the God of darkness wants to change the world?" Ruby asked, causing Winter to shrug her shoulders._

 _"I don't know, maybe because Salem is something that the younger brother didn't created himself." Winter replied, causing Ruby to frown._

" _I see." Ruby said as she took all the information in. It was then that the first Winter Maiden frowned slightly as she stared into the sky._

 _"Hmmmmm. I can sense your about to wake up soon." Winter said, causing Ruby to become depress slightly._

" _I was hoping that I would have a good night sleep." Ruby said depressingly, causing Winter to chuckle slightly._

 _"Bad luck." Winter said whilst smiling. It was then that the scenery began to blur all around the silver eye girl._

 _"Say goodbye to Mama for me please!" Ruby shouted, causing the first Winter Maiden to nod her head before Ruby saw darkness._

* * *

Ruby's eyes fluttered open and she sit up in bed whilst rubbing them. She glance outside the window to see that the sun is high in the sky. _"I guess it time to get ready for the day soon."_ Ruby thought as she looked at the clock.

The silver eye girl started to think about the conversation that she had with the first Winter Maiden. For the the first time in her life since she was 5, Ruby began to feel scared.

 _"I have to watch my steps from now on. I will never let this Salem women take my Maiden powers for her own plans."_ Ruby thought determinedly as she notice her hands shaking.

"I need to pull myself together. I have the role of leader to play." Ruby said quietly as she clench her hands to stop them from shaking.

"What are you saying Ruby?" A voice suddenly asked, causing Ruby to jump in surprise.

"AAAA!" Ruby exclaimed before whipping her head to the side to see Weiss staring at her.

"W-W-Weiss! Don't surprise me like that." Ruby said as she began to take deep breathes.

"I'm sorry." Weiss said apologetically whilst smiling sheepishly.

"Are the other's up?" Ruby asked, noticing that Blake's and Yang's bed are empty.

"Yes. They are both having breakfast. I was waiting for you to wake." Weiss explained, causing Ruby to smile.

"Thanks Weiss." Ruby said, causing Weiss to smile as well.

"Your welcome...Why are you hands shaking Ruby?" Weiss asked, causing Ruby to look down to see that her hands are still shaking.

"I...had this dream." Ruby replied, causing Weiss to become curious.

"What was it about?" The heiress asked, causing the silver eye girl to become tense.

"I...don't think that you should know about it." Ruby replied, causing Weiss to look disappointed.

"Are the students from Atlas Academy coming today?" Ruby asked, causing Weiss to nod her head.

"Yes, along with the Atlas army." Weiss replied, causing Ruby to become confuse for a few seconds.

"...Oh yeah. Atlas Academy, army and council are one unit, right?" Ruby asked, causing Weiss to nod her head.

"Yes. That's correct. The Headmaster of Atlas Academy, James Ironwood, is also a general in the army." Weiss explained, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"Well, I should get ready for school." Ruby said as she slid out of bed.

"Oh! I organized a study period in the library today." Weiss said with a bright smile on her face, causing Ruby to sigh deeply.

* * *

Team RWBY, along with team JNPR, are in the library. However, instead of studying that Weiss had planned, team RWBY are playing Remnant: The Game.

"Hmmm...all right! Yang Xiao Long, prepare your Kingdom for battle!" Ruby exclaimed whilst pointing a finger at her older sister.

"Bring it on." Yang said whilst thrusting her elbow down.

"I deploy the Atlesian Air Fleet! Looks like I get to fly over your Ursai and attack your walls directly." Ruby explained as Yang gained a shock expression on her face.

"You fiend!" Yang exclaimed whilst pointing at Ruby.

"And since Atlas is part of Mantle, my repair time is only one turn." Ruby explained before becoming confuse as Yang began to laugh arrogantly.

"Pretty sneaky sis, but you just activated my trap card! Giant Nevermore!" Yang exclaimed whilst slamming a card down onto the table.

"If I roll a 7 or higher, fatal feathers will slice your fleet in 2!" Yang explained as Ruby became visibly disturbed.

"But, if you roll a 6 or lower, the Nevermore will turn on your own forces." Ruby pointed out, causing Yang to shrug her shoulders.

"That's just a chance I'm willing to take." Yang said simply before playing.

"Noooo! My fearless soldiers!" Ruby exclaimed whilst having a sad look on her face.

"Eh, most of them were probably androids anyway." Yang commented with a smirk on her face as she watch her sister removing some pieces on a board in front of her.

"Not until I draw my rewards! Which are double this round thanks to the Mistral Trade route!" Yang said whilst smiling.

"Bah!" Came Ruby's only replied whilst crossing her arms.

"Oh, and what's this? The Smugglers of the Wind Path?" Yang said, still smiling.

"Bah! Bah, I say!" Ruby exclaimed whilst avoiding eye contact from Yang.

"I say, it loos like I'm taking 2 cards in my hands." Yang said before taking 2 cards from Ruby's hand.

"Have you no heart?" Ruby asked, causing Yang to nod her head.

"Well, Weiss, it's your turn." Yang said as she look at the white hair heiress, who is looking at her cards in confusion.

"I have...absolutely no idea what's going on here." Weiss said with a blank look on her face.

Yang slides up beside Weiss and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Look, it's easy! You're playing as Vacuo which means that all Vacuo-based cards come with a bonus." Yang explained, causing Weiss to stare at the golden hair girl.

"That sounds dumb." Weiss said before Yang started to look through the heirness's cards.

"See, you've got sandstorm, Desert Scavenge...Oh, Oh!" Yang explained before noticing a card and shows it to Weiss.

"Resourceful Raider! See, now you can take Ruby's discarded Air Fleet-" Yang began to explain as Ruby became depress.

"Nooo!" Ruby exclaimed, clearly sad as what's going on.

"-and put it in your hand." Yang finished explaining, causing Weiss to nod her head slowly.

"...Okay." Weiss said, slowly understanding how the game works.

"And since Vacuo warriors have an endurance against natural based hazards, you can use Sandstorm to disable my ground forces and simultaneously infiltrate my kingdom." Yang explains before pointing a finger at Weiss.

"Just know that I will not forget this declaration of war." Yang said as she return to her seat. It was that Weiss realize something.

"And that means..." Weiss began to say just as Ruby realize what's going on.

"You're just 3 moves away from conquering Remnant!" Ruby exclaimed as she became more depress.

"Y-yes! Fear the power of my forces! Cower as they pillage your homes and weep as they take your children from your very arms!" Weiss explained whilst laughing psychotically.

"Trap card..." Yang said, causing Weiss to abruptly stop laughing.

"Huh?" Weiss asked in confusion as she and the others watch as Yang shuffle the pieces on the board.

"Your army has been destroyed." Yang said simply, causing a dumbfounded look to appear on Weiss's face.

A few seconds later, the heiress slumped into her chair.

"I hate this game of emotions we play." Weiss said, tearing up.

"Stay strong Weiss! We'll make this through together." Ruby said as she hug Weiss. "Shut up. Don't touch me!" Weiss exclaimed before hugging Ruby back.

Yang looked strangely at the 2 before turning her head to look at Blake.

"Alright Blake, you're up." Yang said whilst putting her arms around her head.

"Oh, um, sorry, what am I doing?" Blake asked, getting out her thoughts.

"You're playing as Vale, trying to conquer the kingdoms of Remnant." Yang explained, causing Blake to look at her cards.

"Right." The cat Faunus said as Jaune approach the table.

"Hey! Can I play?" Jaune asked, causing team RWBY to look at him.

"Sorry Jaune, we've already got 4 people." Ruby replied in a apologetic tone of voice.

"Besides, this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt that you possess." Weiss said in a smug tone of voice.

"Uhh, you attacked your own fleet 2 turns ago." Yang pointed out, causing Ruby to snicker as Weiss makes a annoyed sound.

"Bring it on, Ice Queen! I'll have you know that I have been told that I am a natural born leader." Jaune said in a prideful tone of voice, causing Weiss to scoff.

"By who? Your mother?" Weiss asked, causing the blond hair knight to gain a uncertain look on his face.

"A-and Pyrrha!" Jaune said quickly, causing the red hair girl to look up at the mention of her name at another table. "Hello again!" Pyrrha said whilst waving.

"Come on, let me play your hand for a turn!" Jaune begged whilst folding both of his hands together.

"I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo!" Weiss said defensively.

"Why not? You've trusted me with way more important stuff before. I mean, you told us all that-" Jaune began to say but buzzing from Ruby's Scroll interrupted him.

"Who's calling you?" Yang asked as Ruby looked at her Scroll.

"It's from Professor Ozpin. He wants me to got to his office at once." Ruby said before getting ready to leave.

"Does Professor Ozpin say what he wants with you?" Blake asked, causing the silver eye girl to shake her head.

"No, he didn't." Ruby replied before looking at the blond hair knight.

"Jaune, you can have my place." Ruby said, causing Jaune to smile.

"Thanks, Ruby." Jaune said before taking Ruby's seat. "Bye all." Ruby said before making her way out of the library.

* * *

The "Ding" of the elevator alerted Professor Ozpin, Professor Goodwitch and a third person that Ruby has arrived.

"Miss Rose. So glad that you can join us." Professor Ozpin said from his place behind the desk.

"Hello Professor Ozpin. Did you want me for something?" Ruby asked as she came out of the elevator.

"Yes, I want you to meet James Ironwood, the headmaster of Atlas Academy and a General in the Atlesian military." Ozpin replied, refering to the third person who has black and white hair, blue eyes and wearing a white military uniform.

"H-hello, Sir." Ruby greeted, feeling slightly nervous.

"Nice to meet you, Ruby Rose. It's a relief to find another Maiden." Ironwood said with a small smile on his face. This cause the Winter Maiden to look at the Headmaster of Beacon Academy with a raise eye-brow.

"Yes Miss Rose. I told James that you are the current Winter Maiden." Ozpin explained, causing Ruby to realize something.

"You were one who created the technology to transfer Amber's Maiden powers to another person, Sir?" Ruby asked, causing Ironwood to nod his head.

"That's correct." Ironwood replied, causing Ruby to say "Ah".

"You didn't expect that someone in the Atlesian military knows about the Maiden's existence?" Ozpin asked with a small smirk on his face.

"Well...no. I knew that Atlesian military has a interest in me because of my Rose Paladin persona. But I didn't realize that they know about the Maidens existence." Ruby explained, causing everyone to become confuse.

"Who told you that?" Ironwood asked, causing the silver eye girl to scratch the back of her head.

"Well...my partner, Weiss Schnee, told me that her older sister is impressed with what I've done as Rose Paladin." Ruby replied sheepishly, causing the General to nod her head.

"Winter isn't the only one. I'm also impressed with what you been doing." Ironwood said, causing Ruby to smile slightly.

"Thanks you Sir." Ruby said before noticing something out side the window.

"Are those the students from Atlas Academy?" Ruby asked, referring to the many Bullheads that have appeared outside Beacon.

"Yes, and the entire Atlesian military." Goodwitch replied in a low tone of voice, showing that she annoyed with this.

"I'm just being cautious. You told me that Miss Rose sensed that the one who stole Amber's Maiden's powers is in Vale. And if she works for...her, then we need to be ready." Ironwood explained, causing Ruby to raise a eyebrow.

" _Are they referring to Salem?"_ Ruby thought, remembering the conversation she had with the first Winter Maiden.

"I'm aware of your concerns James, but sending the military will give of the wrong impression to the citizens of Vale. Especially during the time of the Vytal Festival." Ozpin explains, causing Professor Goodwitch to nod her head in agreement

"And it also thanks to Miss Rose that we know the identity of the fake Fall Maiden, Cinder Fall, and 2 of her followers, Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai. So there's no need to overly worry." Ozpin further explained, causing Ironwood to shake his head slightly.

It was then that Ruby remembered something. "When I was looking for the names of the attackers of Amber, my...informer mentioned that Cinder was looking for Roman Torchwick." Ruby said, causing everyone to look at her.

"See? If Cinder has Roman Torchwich working for her, doesn't that bring up some concerns?" Ironwood asked, causing Ozpin to interlock his fingers together.

"Roman Torchwick is the best Criminal-Mastermind in Vale, but I wouldn't say that he can do anything that major." Ozpin replied, causing Ironwood to sigh.

"Not at the moment, but he will in the future. Especially when I read that Roman and the White Fang are said to be at the docks together." The Atlesian General said, causing Ozpin to sigh slightly before looking at Ruby.

"You may go Miss Rose, this conversation looks like that it is going in circles." Ozpin said, causing Ruby to nod her head for leaving the office.

Silence filled the room before Ironwood spoke. "Ozpin, if your against me bringing the Atlesian military to Vale, answer this question. Do you believe that your children can win a war?" Ironwood asked, causing the Headmaster to gain a sad look on his face.

"I hope they never have to." Ozpin said grimly.

* * *

 **And that's it. I hope you were surprise at the small reunion between Ruby and Kagura. I hope that you enjoy Ruby meeting the first Winter Maiden and learning about Salem and the 4 Relics (Thank you Rooster Teeth for giving us the information for why Salem wants the Maidens power in the first place). Please review and until next time everyone.**

 **AlbusEques: You have to wait and see if Ruby survives and thank you for the encouragement.**

 **Zaralann: I'm sorry if things are the same as the canon but I promise that things will change later on in the story.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Happy new years everyone! ready for a new chapter?**

Chapter 16

" _Should I have mentioned that I know about Salem and the Relics?"_ Ruby debated in her head as she made her way back to her team's dorm.

 _"No, it will make things more complicated. Best to take things in little steps rather than big ones."_ Ruby thought whilst shaking her head.

The silver eye girl reached the door to her team's dorm and opened it to witness...

"So, Blake Belladonna, what is wrong?!" Weiss demanded to Blake as the heiress stood on a chair whilst balancing on the chair's back feet.

The room fell silent as Weiss, Yang and Blake notice that their team leader is in the room. Weiss, acting very quickly, puts the chair away and try to act that she didn't did a balancing act.

"...Okayyy. Mind telling me what's going on?" Ruby asked with she gained confused look on her face.

"Blake's been more antisocial and moody as of lately." Weiss replied, causing Ruby to turn her gaze towards the cat Faunus.

"Yeah. I've been noticing that as well." Ruby said, causing Blake to cross her arms.

"How was the meeting with Ozpin?" Yang asked, causing Weiss to become interested and Blake became relieved that the attention is away from her.

"It went okay. I meet General Ironwood." Ruby replied, causing Weiss to gasp at her.

"You got to be kidding me! You meet the one of the most experienced Generals in the Atlesian military and the Headmaster of Atlas Academy!" Weiss exclaimed as Yang began to smirk.

"Wow Rubes, you sure meeting the big cheeses of the world." Yang said, causing Ruby to smile sheepishly.

"Yeah. I am." Ruby replied whilst scratching the back of her head.

"Why were you meeting the Headmaster of Atlas Academy?" Blake asked with a raised eye brow.

"Well..." Ruby began to say, trying to think of a good excuse.

"Does it have to do with your adopted mother?" Yang asked, causing Ruby to nod her head, feeling relieved that Yang "helped" her.

"Yeah. General Ironwood is one of the people that have a similar interest to Mama." Ruby replied nervously.

Blake started to frown. _"There's something going on here that Ruby is keeping a secret. Is it something dangerous?"_ Blake thought, still frowning.

"The conversation turned into why General Ironwood brought half of the Atlesian military to Vale though." Ruby explained, causing the other 3 girls to look at each other.

"Well, it is the time of the Vytal festival, maybe for extra security?" Yang suggested, causing Weiss to nod her head slightly.

"Maybe. I've heard from my older sister that General Ironwood can be a bit stubborn with his decisions at times." Weiss explained in a thoughtful tone of voice.

"General Ironwood said that he just concerned about what is happening in Vale." Ruby explained as Blake closed her eyes.

"At least he's not the only one." Blake said, causing the rest of team RWBY to look at her.

"I don't understand how you can be so calm." Blake said, causing everyone to look at each other.

"Are you thinking about Torchwich?" Yang asked, causing the cat Faunus to sigh.

"Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it! Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it!" Blake explained. Yang smiled slightly.

"Ozpin told us not to worry. With Vale's police force , Huntsmen and the Aslesian military, I'm sure any threat can be dealt with." Yang try to explain, but Blake isn't happy.

"Well I'm not! They don't know the White Fang like I do!" Blake exclaimed, causing Weiss to close her eyes.

"Okay, between blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves, and fighting for freedom, I'm sure the 3 of you think that you're all ready to apprehend these ne'er-do-wells!" Weiss said, causing Ruby to become confuse.

 _"Who's Weiss referring to?"_ Ruby thought whilst tilting her head.

"But let me once again be the voice of reason. We're students! We're not ready to handle this sort of situation!" Weiss tried to explain, causing Blake to gain a slightly annoyed look on her face.

"And we'll never be ready for any situations! Our enemies aren't just going to sit around and wait for graduation day. They're out there, somewhere, planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's coming! Whether we're ready not!" Blake exclaimed whilst pointing at the door.

"Okay, all in favor of becoming the youngest Huntresses to single-handedly taking down a corrupt organization conspiring against the kingdom Vale...say aye." Ruby said with a smile on her face.

"Yes! I love it when you're feisty!" Yang said with a smirk on her face.

"Well, I suppose it could be fun." Weiss said with a small smile on her face.

"Why didn't you say "aye" like I suggested?" Ruby muttered whilst gaining a depress look on her face.

"And we can count on Rose Paladin. She'll mostly appear if the White Fang or Torchwich is involved." Yang said, causing Blake to nod her head.

"Alright then, we're in this together!" Blake said with a smile on her face.

"Okay then. Let's hatch a plan!" Ruby said excitedly, however it was then that Weiss realized something.

"...We left Remnant:The game in the library." Weiss said slowly, causing Ruby to blink a few times.

"I be back!" Ruby said quickly before running out of the room.

* * *

"I think Professor Port's classes are becoming useless and useless every time." A exhausted Yang said as she and the rest of team RWBY entered their dorm.

"Don't you dare say such things, Yang! He's still doing his job...even though he's not doing it properly." Weiss said, saying the last part sheepishly.

"See! Even you agree with me!" Yang said with a wide smile on her face.

"Just shut up." Weiss said whilst crossing her arms.

"Stop arguing you 2. Our investigation starts today. So, let's get ready." Ruby said, causing the rest of team RWBY to nod their heads.

The 4 of them got changed from their uniforms into different clothes that they usually wear. "Right! Everyone remember their roles?" Ruby asked as she looked at her fellow teammates.

"You and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem." Weiss replied as she stood up from her bed.

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning." Blake explained as she tightens the ropes that are wrap around her arms.

"I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard..." Yang said, causing Ruby to raise a eye brow.

 _"Is she referring to Junior's nightclub?"_ Ruby thought, remembering how Junior knows Yang.

"Great! We'll meet up near Yang to go over what we found." Ruby said before noticing Blake's frown.

"Is there something wrong, Blake?" Ruby asked, causing Blake to look at her.

"I was just thinking, what happens if we meet Rose Paladin, because she will definitely appear." Blake explained, causing the others to think.

"I guess ask her to join us. The more, the merrier." Weiss suggested, causing the others to nod their heads.

"Yeah! That sounds like a good idea!" A voice said from the window, causing team RWBY to look and saw Sun hanging upside down from his tail.

"Sun!" Blake exclaimed in alarmed as she and the others were taken aback.

"How did you get up there?" Yang asked confusedly.

"Ah it's easy, I do it all the time." Sun replied, causing the heiress to become alarmed.

"You do what?!" Weiss exclaimed to a smiling Sun.

"I climb trees all the time. So, are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?" Sun asked as he flips into the dorm room, ignoring Weiss's scowl.

"We are going to investigate the situation...as a team." Blake explained as she took a step forward towards the monkey Faunus.

"Sorry, Sun. we don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to." Ruby explained with a apologetic look on her face.

"Psh! That's dumb! We should always get friends involved! That's why I brought Neptune!" Sun said whilst gesturing towards the window.

Team RWBY looked at each other before leaning outside the window to see a light-blue hair teen standing on a very thin ledge circling the building under the windows. "Sup?" Neptune asked, trying to sound cool.

"How did you even get up here?" Ruby confusedly as she, and the others stare at Neptune.

"I have my ways." Neptune replied before looking downwards "Seriously, though, can I come in? We're like, really high up right now." Neptune asked nervously. After a few minutes, team RWBY managed to get the member of team SSSN inside their dorm.

"Alright, I'll go with Weiss; Sun, you can go with Blake. And Neptune, you can go with Yang since she doesn't have a partner." Ruby explains the new plan as she push a very stiff Neptune towards the golden hair girl. "Everyone good?" Ruby asked whilst looking at the others.

"Actually, Ruby, why don't you go with Yang? After all, she is your sister." Weiss suggested, causing the silver eye girl to look at her. "But, Weiss, who would go with you then?" Ruby asked, causing Weiss to avoid making eye contact with the team leader.

"Well...I guess Neptune could come with me." Weiss replied, causing Neptune to smile at her slightly. However, this cause Ruby to start thinking.

"Hmmmm...NoPe!" Ruby said, causing Neptune to gain a dejected look on his face.

"Okay then, time to get moving." Blake said before she, Sun, Yang and Neptune made their way out of the dorm room.

"Aren't you coming Ruby?" Weiss asked, hovering at the door.

"You go ahead. I need to do something first." Ruby replied, causing Weiss to look confuse before shrugging her shoulders.

"Just hurry up, okay?" Weiss asked before walking away.

"Will do." Ruby replied and waited for a few seconds. When the silver eye girl is certain is safe, she closed the door before walking over to her bag and took out Rose Paladin's mask and Winter's Legacy from their secret compartment.

"Sorry everyone, but I got a role to do along." Ruby said as she activated her maiden's powers. Blue light appear in the center of the room and within it, Ruby saw ice forming into a human shape which started to gain colour. Before long, another Ruby stood in front of the silver eye girl.

"Do you know your part?" The clone asked as the real Ruby put Rose Paladin's mask on.

"Yes. Patrol Vale for any sign of Cinder Fall, Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai. Rose Paladin replied as she strap Winter's Legacy to her waist.

"See you later." Ruby said, causing Rose Paladin to nod her before jumping out of the window, using her Maiden powers to make sure that she would land safely.

* * *

"The Transmit tower sure is big." Ruby commented as she and Weiss made their way towards a giant tower.

"You should see the one in Atlas." Weiss said, causing Ruby to gain a thinking face.

"Isn't that the first one to be made?" Ruby asked, causing Weiss to nod her head.

"That's correct. Atlas developed the Cross Continental Transmit System to allow the 4 kingdoms to communicate with each other. It was their gift after the Great war." Weiss explained with a smile on her face.

"Ohhhh, look at me! My name is Weiss and I know all the facts!" Ruby exclaimed, causing Weiss to glare at her slightly.

"Don't be a annoying." The heiress said before noticing someone. "Hey. Isn't that Penny over there?" Weiss asked whilst pointing at someone.

Ruby followed Weiss's finger and became surprise. "Oh yeah. Let's say hello" The silver eye girl replied before the 2 of them walked over to the orange hair girl. "Hey Penny!" Ruby called, causing Penny to turn around and become shock.

"Uuuuh..." Penny tried to say something.

"Where have you been? We haven't seen you since that night at the docks!" Ruby asked, causing Penny to become nervous.

"S-sorry. I think your confused." Penny said before hiccuping. "Uh...I've go to go!" Penny said before quickly walking away.

"What was that about?" Weiss asked as she looked at Ruby confusedly.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. You go and make the call! I'll meet you later!" Ruby said before running after the orange hair girl.

"Wait!" Weiss shouted before sighing angrily.

Ruby caught up to Penny just as she was descending some steps. "Where have you been? It's been weeks!" Ruby asked, causing Penny to shake her head.

"There seems to be a...misunderstanding." Penny replied, making Ruby confuse.

"What?" Ruby asked as Penny continue to walk. "Penny...is everything okay?" The silver eye girl asked, but Penny just ignored her. Becoming slightly angry, Ruby grabbed the orange hair girl's arm. "Penny, please stop!" Ruby shouted and this time, Penny stopped walking.

"Look, I don't know what's wrong, but you have to listen to me! Those guys we fought at the docks, we think they're up to something big, something bad! I need you to tell me what happened to you on that night! Please...as a friend." Ruby explained, causing Penny to sigh.

Penny glanced around before walking over to Ruby's side and leans in close. "It isn't safe to talk here." Penny said before looking around suspiciously, much to Ruby's confusion.

* * *

With Weiss she made her way to the communication room with the CCT tower. _"Okay Weiss, your just making a call to the Schnee Company World Headquarters in Atlas, that all."_ Weiss told herself as she sit down at the terminal that she's been told to go to.

On the screen in front of her, a face of short-haired brunette appeared, looking down at something. "Thank you for calling the Atlas-Oh! Miss Schnee! Good afternoon Would you like me to patch you through to your father? I think your sister Winter might be here as well?" The Schnee corp operator asked, causing Weiss to shake her head.

"No, thank you! I was actually wondering if you could find me some files for me. I've complied a short list." Weiss explains in a pleasant tone of voice. The heiress put her Scroll into slot on the keyboard, causing the operator to look at the data on her side of the screen.

"I see. If you don't mind...what may I ask is this for?" The operator asked with a raised eye brow.

"School project." Weiss replied, saying the excuse that her and her team came up with.

"Um...there are some sensitive documents on this list, ma'am." The operator said nervously.

"Well, then, I'll make sure to treat them with care." Weiss said with a smile on her face.

"Right...very well. The data is being transferred to your Scroll now." The operator explained as noises can be heard.

"Wonderful! That will be all, then." Weiss said, causing the operator to nod her head.

"Are you sure that wouldn't like me to patch you to your father before you go?" The operator asked, causing Weiss to drop her smile.

"Yes, I'm sure." Weiss replied, causing the operator to nod her head.

"Well, then...have a nice day!" The operator said before the call is dropped. Weiss sighed slightly whilst gaining a sad look on her face.

* * *

In another part of Vale, Yang and Neptune have around out a building. "Come on, my friend's right here." Yang explained as she took of her helmet. The golden hair girl got off Bumblebee to reveal Neptune with a expression of terror on in his face.

"...Cool." Neptune said, sounding dizzy. "And where exactly is...here?" Neptune asked as he got off the motorcycle and looked around worriedly.

"Heh. A good place if you want to get information." Yang replied with a smirk on her face.

Inside Junior's club, the owner and some henchmen are running the bar until 2 henchmen came bursting through the door and shutting them with their bodies. "What are you 2 idiots doing?!" Junior demanded as he walks out of the bar.

The henchmen where about to explain, but an explosion forced the doors opened and knock the 2 henchmen were knocked onto the ground. "Guess who's back!" Yang exclaimed with a wide smile on her face and posed.

8 angry henchmen pointed their guns towards Yang. However, the only response they got from the lilac eye girl is she glaring at the recording studio where the DJ stops the music. "Yeah, so could you define "friend" for me?" Neptune ask as he appeared behind Yang.

"Stop, stop! Nobody shoot." Junior said as he appear in front of Yang and Neptune. "Blondie, your here!...Why?" Junior asked confusedly.

"You still owe me a drink." Yang replied as she grab Junior and drags him towards the bar.

"What a women..." Neptune muttered before noticing Melanie and Miltia standing next to him. "Sup?" Neptune asked whilst smiling slightly.

"Whatever." Both twins said at the same time before walking away.

With Junior and Yang, the owner is standing behind the bar so to be separated from Yang, he stills remember what she did to him last time. "Where can I find Roman Torchwick?" Yang asked, causing Junior to sigh.

"I don't know." Junior replied simply.

"How can you not know?" Yang asked again.

"I haven't talked to him! I haven't seen him since the night you first came here." Junior explains before leaning into Yang.

"He paid up front, I lent him my men, and none of them ever. Came. Back." Juinor said, causing Yang to frown.

"You should be worrying by now if I don't find out what I want." Yang said, causing Junior to gulp slightly.

"I already told you everything! Torchwick hired my boys, and I guess he wasn't happy with them, which is something I can relate to!" Junior shouted, causing the henchmen to grumble before walking away.

"Come on, Neptune." Yang said as she turns away from the bar.

"We got everything we need?" The light-blue haired teen said, causing Yang to nod her head slightly.

"Well, we got everything we can." Yang replied as she glance at Junior with a slight glare before starting to walk towards the doors.

"Why can't you just act like that red-cloak girl?" Junior muttered, but the golden hair girl heard him, causing her to froze.

"What did you just said?" Yang asked as she turned around to stare at Junior. The owner just realized that he landed himself in serious trouble.

"I-!" Junior try to say something but was cut off as Yang marched up to him and grabbed him by the neck.

"Did you said a red-cloak girl?!" Yang demanded, eyes turning red as she glared at Junior.

"Y-yes. A-a girl with silver eyes and wearing a red-cloak came here a while back." Junior replied, becoming scared.

"Can you remember why the red-cloak girl, my little sister, was here?" Yang demanded again, tightening her hold on Junior.

"S-she was looking for names of 3 people." Junior replied, causing the golden hair girl to frown.

"And what names are these?" Yang asked, becoming curious.

"C-Cinder Fall, Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai." Junior replied, causing Yang to become confuse.

"Know those people, Yang?" Neptune asked as Yang suddenly released Junior.

"No. I haven't heard those names before." Yang replied as she gave Neptune a glance before looking at Junior.

"Did my little sister said why she was looking for their names?" Yang asked, causing Junior to shake his head as he rub his neck.

"No. After I gave them, she instantly left." Junior replied, causing Yang to frown.

"Er...Yang?" Neptune asked, slightly concerned.

"We're leaving." Yang said abruptly before walking towards the doors. _"Ruby, what are you doing?"_ Yang thought, becoming slightly worried as Neptune quickly follow her.

* * *

"This is it." Blake said as she peeked around a corner and saw 2 horned Faunus being ushered into a building by a beaded man.

"Your sure?" Sun asked, causing Blake to glare at him as she removed her bow, revealing her cat ears.

"I'm just going to take your word for it." Sun said as the 2 of them started to walk towards the building. Once inside, the both of them walked down a hallway filled with cases.

"New recruits, keep to the right." Another man announced to the pair of them.

"I don't get it. If you believe what you're doing I right, why hide who you are?" Sun asked as he holds out a Grimm mask.

"The masks are a symbol. Humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so we chose to don the faces of monsters." Blake replied as the monkey Faunus looked down at the mask.

"Grimm masks...that's kind of dark." Sun said, causing Blake to nod her head.

"So was the guy we started it." The cat Faunus said as she place the Grimm mask on.

"Great way to lift the mood." Sun muttered as he place his own Grimm mask on.

The 2 of them scanned the room they are in, a few dozen new recruits and hundreds of white-vested, black-hooded soldiers to their left and above in the balconies. A fully masked White Fang member stood on a stage.

"Thank you all for coming. For those who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours! I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for for so long!" The White Fang Lieutenant explains before a certain Criminal-mastermind came on stage.

"He's got some nerve. Coming into a room full of Faunus who hate humans." Sun whispered as he and Blake listened to Roman's speech. It wasn't until Roman revealed a giant robot.

"Whoa, that's some big robot..." Sun whispered as all the Faunus in the room began to applaud at the sight of the Atlesian Paladin-290.

"How did he get that?" Blake asked herself, very surprised as Roman continued his speech. After Roman finished his speech and walked of stage, the White Fang lieutenant re-appeared.

"Will all new recruits, please step forward!" the lieutenant ordered, causing the new recruits to move forward, pushing Blake and Sun with them.

"What are we going to do?" Sun whispered to Blake as the both of them got pushed towards the stage.

"I'm thinking..." Blake whispered back with a frown behind her mask. It was the that Roman recognize the both of them.

"He sees us..." Sun said slowly before waving and smiling slightly. It was then that Blake notice a junction box on the wall.

"I got a plan." Blake said as she unsheathes Gambol shroud and transforms her weapon into it's pistol form.

"What are you doing?" Sun asked as he watch Blake pointing her weapon at the box.

"He can't see in the dark." Blake replied before shooting at the box, causing the whole building to fall into darkness.

* * *

" _No sign of them."_ Rose Paladin thought as she jumps onto a building.

 _"I guess they are lying low until a suitable time in the future."_ Rose Paladin thought again with a frown on her face.

"If that's the case, what would be a good time to act?" Rose Paladin asked herself as she gaze at the cars passing beneath her.

It was then that an idea came into her head. _"Is is a possibility that the 3 of them are waiting until the Vytal-!"_ Rose Paladin began to thought but was cut of when she sense a familiar Aura.

"So, you appear...Fake Fall Maiden." Rose Paladin said as she turned around to see a women wearing a tight, black outfit and wearing a black mask.

* * *

 **And there we have it, team RWBY (plus Sun and Neptune) start their investigation and Rose Paladin properly meeting Cinder for the first time. I hope that you like how Junior revealed to Yang that Ruby came to see him and learned the names of Cinder, Emerald and Mercury. There will be a unexpected surprise in the next chapter. See you all next time and please review.**

 **Fallen petals: Thanks for the (strange) suggestion, but no.**

 **Lucian Naruto: I try to get this rivalry between Ruby and Cinder right so that it be a good plot point.**

 **Zaralann: 1) Can you please stop pestering me about this. Its difficult to remember what people say, okay?  
**

 **2) Hmm...Great Idea! :)**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hello again everyone. I like to say thank you for the ideas that came with the reviews. Ready for the chapter.  
**

Chapter 17

The 2 of them stared at each other. "Nice night, don't you think?" Rose Paladin asked, causing the fake Fall Maiden to smirk.

"It is...for snooping around." The fake Fall Maiden replied, causing Rose Paladin to raise a eye brow.

"I know that 4 students of Beacon Academy are investigating Roman Torchwich and the White Fang." The fake Fall Maiden explained, causing Rose Paladin to become surprise.

 _"How does she knows?!"_ Rose Paladin thought in surprise surprise.

"Even though you can sense me, that doesn't mean you can sense my followers." The fake Fall Maiden explained, causing Rose Paladin to frown.

 _"I know it can't be Mercury or Emerald since Professor Ozpin knows their appearance. Cinder must have other followers."_ Rose Paladin thought, thinking fast.

"I've been ordered to capture you...Ruby Rose." The fake Fall Maiden said, surprising the Winter Maiden.

"How did you...oh, you saw my face at the time of Tukson's death?" Rose Paladin asked, causing the fake Fall Maiden to nod her head.

"Yes, and I also did a background check on you. You can say that I'm a step ahead of you." The fake Fall Maiden said with a smirk on her face.

"hehehe...hahahahaha!" Rose Paladin began to laugh, making the fake Fall Maiden to become confuse.

"What's so funny?" The fake Fall Maiden asked as Rose Paladin continued to laugh

"You said that your a step a head? Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm the one who's a step ahead, Cinder Fall." Rose Paladin explained, causing the now revealed Cinder to become shock.

"How do you know my name?" Cinder asked as Rose Paladin began to smirk.

"Well, you know how Maidens can sense each other?" Rose Paladin asked, causing Cinder to nod her head.

"The Maidens are also capable of seeing each others memories..." Rose Paladin said, causing Cinder to become silent for a few seconds before becoming wide eyed but then frowned.

"So, you found out my appearance and 2 of my followers by looking at Amber's memories. But that doesn't explain how you know my name?" Cinder Fall asked, causing Rose Paladin to smirk wider.

"The same way you found Roman Torchwick." Rose Paladin replied, causing Cinder to become quite for a few seconds before closing her eyes.

"Junior's club." Cinder said before sighing angrily. "I should have make sure that he kept his mouth shut." Cinder muttered angrily.

 _"It's a good think that I sent Neo to spy on their conversation. Otherwise Mercury or Emerald would be captured by Ozpin's group."_ Cinder thought, relieved slightly.

"Oh well, I guess want's done is done." Cinder said as she focus her attention onto Rose Paladin. "Now then, why don't you be a good girl and come with me." Cinder said, causing Rose Paladin to put a hand on Winter's Legacy.

"Yeah right. Like I ever just walk right into your hands." Rose Paladin said, causing Cinder to sigh.

"Well then, it looks like this is going the hard way." Cinder said as she prepare herself to fight the Winter Maiden. However, Rose Paladin started to smirk, causing Cinder to become confuse.

"What do you find amusing?" Cinder asked with a raise eye-brow.

"Oh. I was thinking that this battle will be a one sided battle." Rose Paladin replied, making Cinder confuse.

"And why is that? Cinder asked in a confuse tone of voice.

"Well, your only have half of the the Fall Maiden powers whilst I have the full access of the Winter Maiden powers." Rose Paladin explained, causing Cinder to frown.

"That true." Cinder said, trying to stay calm. "I'm guessing that you also don't have good control over it. Since you stole it some time recently." Rose Paladin stated, causing Cinder to let out a breath.

"And your point is?" Cinder asked, growling slightly.

"I have better control over my powers than you." Rose Paladin replied before activating some of her powers, a snowflake appearing in her hands

"And also, I'm younger than you. Meaning that I'm better than you." Rose Paladin said as she de-activate her powers. This cause Cinder to start shaking in anger.

"Oh that's it. Die!" Cinder roared in anger as she charge at Rose Paladin.

* * *

"You wouldn't have a back up plan?!" Sun shouted as he jumps onto another roof. Currently, he and the cat Faunus are being chased by the Atlesian Paladin-290 which is being controlled by Roman Torchwich.

"On it!" Blake shouted back whilst getting her Scroll out and putting it to her ear. "Everyone! If you can hear me, we need backup. Pronto" Blake called through her Scroll.

At the CCT tower, Weiss was just existing the elevator when she received the call, causing the heiress to roll her eyes when she heard what's going on. However, a small smile is on her lips as she starts to run.

Meanwhile, in a dumpster, Ruby is staring at her Scroll. "It's a big robot! Very big!" Sun's voice came over the clone's Scroll.

"Things have just got interesting." Ruby said with a smile on her face before climbing out of the dumpster and heading towards the fight.

Yang and Neptune and on the motorcycle and looking at the golden hair girl's Scroll. "That Torwich guy is in it! I mean he's controlling it from the inside!" Sun explained, causing Yang and Neptune to look at each other.

"Where are you guys?" Yang asked just as Blake and Sun came running pass them with the Atlesian Paladin-290 hot their heels.

"Over here!" Sun shouted from him and the Scroll as he, Blake and the mech suit suit disappeared from view.

"I think that was them." Neptune pointed out, causing Yang to nod her head.

"Yeah, got it." Yang said whilst putting her Scroll away and starting up the motorcycle's engine and chase after them.

Blake and Sun somehow made it to the highways and making their escape by hopping onto cars whilst the Atlesian Paladin-290 continued to chase after them.

Close behind the mech suit are Yang and Neptune. "We need slow it down!" The lilac eye girl called, causing Neptune to nod his head.

"Got it!" Neptune called back as he reached for his gun. However, Roman noticed them from within the mech suit. He crashed into multiply cars, sending flying towards the duo on the motorcycle.

"Hold on!" Yang called as she began to avoid the debris flying towards the motorcycle.

"Wuh-oh..." Neptune said whilst flailing in panic. Once the light-blue haired teen got his balance back, he got his weapon out and started to fire bolts of blue electricity at the Paladin. This made Roman grimace from the force of the attacks.

Changing tactics, Neptune transformed his gun so it is now a spear with a glowing blue blade. Jumping from Yang's bike, Neptune got his weapon ready as the blade spit into 3 pieces, now resembling a trident.

The light-blue haired teen managed to land a hit on the mech suit, however, he was having a hard time keeping a hold as the Paladin shook violently, attempting to make him fall.

"Neptune, hang on!" Sun called, seeing that his friend is in danger.

Smashing his palms together, Sun began to glow as 2 glowing outlines of himself appeared next to him. The 2 of them dashed towards the Paladin, causing them to explode into a bright light, blinding Roman. Sun then charged with his red staff at the ready.

However, the Criminal-mastermind managed to throw Neptune off him, causing the light-blue haired teen to crash into the monkey Faunus, sending the both of them off the highway. Blake became worried before hearing a voice on her Scroll.

"Blake! I'm in position!" Weiss called before appearing in the middle of the road. The heiress stab the ground with Myrtenaster, causing a circle of ice to appear on the road. This cause the Paladin to slip and fly over the heiress and flew of the ramp.

When the mech suit landed beneath the highway, Roman saw Ruby with Calamity Rose and Rose's Hope at the ready. The mech suit got up just as the rest of team RWBY appear next to their team leader. Roman chuckled before moving towards the team.

"Freeze burn!" Ruby called, causing both she and Blake to jump back whilst Yang jump into the air. Weiss performed the same ice trick before jumping back, just as Yang came back onto the ground and smash the ice with Ember Celica, creating a wave of mist that surrounds Roman.

Red lazer sensors immediately came out the Paladin, however Roman didn't saw the afterimage of Blake and narrowly misses the dashing Yang. The Paladin started to fire at the spot between the cat Faunus and the lilac eye girl.

However, it was Ruby who came out the blast zone by using Calamity Rose to block the bullets and attacked the Paladin using Rose's Hope. This cause the Paladin to falter from the brute of the sword attacks.

"Checkmate!" Ruby called as she jump back.

Blake and Weiss started to attack the feet of the Paladin until Weiss jumps up and destroy one of the Paladin's sensors. Weiss leaped backwards with the aid of a glyph just as one of the Paladin's feet was about to crush Blake.

Acting fast, Weiss created a glyph underneath the cat Faunus, causing her to be launch backwards.

Roman growled before firing missiles at the 2. however, the heiress and the cat Faunus flip backwards to avoid the explosions before Weiss jumps into the air.

Whilst in the air, the heiress created a yellow clockwork circle underneath Blake which got absorbed into her.

This let her easily cut through the missiles with a flurry of super-fast slashes. "Ladybug!" Ruby called as she run into the fray.

Ruby used her Semblance to shoot herself forward before attacking the Paladin's legs. Blake joined in attacking the Mech's legs as well.

This went on until Ruby used Utopian Rose to cut the Paladin's entire left arm off.

Not wasting the opportunity, Yang jumped onto the Paladin and started to punch it with fiery gun shots. This caused Roman to be knocked around.

Seeing that he can't reach the lilac eye girl with mech suit's remaining arm, the Criminal-mastermind started to run backwards, crashing into 2 pillars and leave Yang embedded in a third before backing away and turned around.

Just as Yang began to fall onto the ground, the remaining first of the Paladin punched her, sending the golden hair girl flying through the pillar and doesn't get up. "Yang!" Blake shouted worriedly as she stare at the place where her partner landed.

"Don't worry! Yang's Sembalance allows her to get stronger with every hit she receives." Ruby explained as Yang got up, her hair burning a brilliant white. Roman throws a punch at Yang, however, the lilac hair girl caught the punch, causing the ground beneath her to crack.

Yang opened her eyes, revealing them to have turned red, before smashing her knuckles into the second arm, completely destroying it.

Roman decided to kick Yang, sending her flying. "Bumblebee!" Ruby shouted, causing Blake to throw Gambol shroud at Yang whilst keeping a hold on the black ribbon.

Yang caught Blake's weapon and the cat Faunus used the momentum to swing the red eye girl around for the final hit.

However, Roman manged to move the Paladin out of harms way. "We have to slow it down." Ruby said as she stares at the Paladin.

"And how do you propose to do that?" Weiss asked with a questioning look, causing the silver eye clone to frown.

"Ice flower!" Ruby replied before both girl's point their weapons towards the Paladin. A series of glyphs appear in front of Calamity Rose's guns and when Ruby fire, the shots cause large icicles to appear on the robot.

The 2 continued this until the Altesian Paladin-209 is covered in icicles. Blake swings her partner in a circle one last time, causing Yang to smash into the robot. This cause Altesian Paladin-209 to be sent flying and when it crashed onto the ground, it broke into hundreds of pieces.

"Just got this thing cleaned." Roman (slight dazed, but unharmed) muttered whilst getting up and expecting the damage. He looked up just in time to see a still burning Yang firing a shot at him.

However, just before the shot could hit him, a girl with pink and brown eyes and hair appeared in front Roman and blocked the attack with her pink umbrella.

"Ladies, Ice Queen..." Roman addressed the victors.

"Hey!" Weiss shouted, slightly annoyed.

"Always a pleasure! It's a pity that Rose Paladin couldn't join us. Neo, if you would..." Roman said, causing the pink and brown eye and hair to bow at team RWBY.

However, Yang charged at the 2 and punch them...only to break their image as if made of glass. The sound of a Bullhead cause team RWBY to turn their heads to see Roman and now know Neo making their escape.

"So, I guess he's got a new henchmen..." Yang said as her hair started to stop glowing.

"Yeah, I guess she really made our plans...fall apart." Weiss said whilst smiling.

"No. Just...no." Yang stated, causing the heiress to start getting mad.

"What-But, you do it!" Weiss interjected, causing Yang to shake her head.

"There's a time and a place for jokes." Yang explained, causing Weiss to stare at her.

"Was this not it?" Weiss asked, causing Yang to shake her head again.

"No, it wasn't very good." Yang replied, causing Weiss to blink a few times. "Well, at least I'm trying!" Weiss exclaimed. It was then that Blake started to frown.

"Is there something wrong, Blake?" Ruby asked, noticing the frown on the cat Faunus's face.

"I was just thinking what Roman just said. Rose Paladin should have appeared. It isn't like her to avoid something like this." Blake explained, causing the silver eye clone to blink a few times.

"Yeah...your right about." Ruby said before gaining a strange feeling. The ice clone looked down at her hand to see that it has a faint blue aura surrounding it.

"Is there something wrong, Ruby?" Yang asked, noticing her sister staring at her hand.

"Huh? It's nothing Yang. Let back to Beacon, everyone." Ruby said, causing the rest of her team to nod their heads for heading back to the Academy. _"What's going on, "Me"?"_ The clone thought with a frown on her face.

* * *

" _Maybe I shouldn't provoke Cinder!"_ Rose Paladin thought as she blocked a fire attack from Cinder by creating a wall of ice. Cinder jumped over the wall of ice and started to attack the Winter Maiden with 2 black swords that seem to be made out of glass.

"Is that all you got? I was expecting more from someone who wielded all of a Maiden's powers. I guess that it was all talk back there." Cinder said as the 2 maidens clash blades. Rose Paladin continued to attack with Winter's Legacy.

Just as one of the swords was about to hit Rose Paladin, the Winter Maiden jumped backwards before creating sharp icicles, which she sent flying towards the fake Fall Maiden. Cinder shielded herself by creating a dome of fire around her. However, Rose Paladin could hear grunts of pain as the icicles went through the dome of fire and hit Cinder.

" _Maybe I could do something similar."_ Rose Paladin thought before slamming a hand onto the ground.

Immediately, a giant ice shard appeared out of the ground. "Is it over?" Rose Paladin asked herself as she relaxed slightly. It was then that she notice a shadow above her.

"...NoPe." Rose Paladin deadpanned as she jumped out of the way as Cinder was about to skewer her.

"Hmf. You have to do better, Ruby Rose" Cinder said, causing Rose Paladin to frown.

"Do you want me to try again?" Rose Paladin asked as she prepared to activate her Maiden powers.

"Hmmmmm...No." Cinder replied before creating an orange and black circle beneath the Winter Maiden.

Rose Paladin just had time dive out of the way before the circle exploded. However, as soon as Rose Paladin got up again, Cinder launched another assault with her 2, black coloured swords.

" _This...is becoming tough for me."_ Rose Paladin thought as she continued to block Cinder's attacks. However, the Winter Maiden saw an opening and counter attacked.

 _"When I finish extracting this brats Maiden powers. I will have fun torturing her to death"_ Cinder thought evilly as she blocked the attacks from Winter's Legacy.

Rose Paladin suddenly jumped to the side, making Cinder widen her eyes.

"Got you!" Rose Paladin exclaimed before swinging Winter's Legacy, making a wound appear.

 _"Yes! I-ohf!"_ Rose Paladin began to exclaim in her head before Cinder kicked her in the stomach, hard.

"Owch!" Rose Paladin exclaimed as she skid across the roof and smash into a brick wall.

"I guess that the victor is me." Cinder said as she began to approach Rose Paladin who was slowly getting up.

"Its...not over yet." The Winter Maiden said, trying to ignore the pain.

"Such a strong spirit you have. But, things have to end." Cinder said before charging at Rose Paladin, aiming to knock her out cold.

However, before Cinder could reach the Winter Maiden, a bolt of lighting landed between the 2 maidens.

"What!?" Cinder shouted as shes stop in her tracks and jump back.

" _What caused that lighting?"_ Rose Paladin thought whilst looking up to see dark clouds in the night sky. It was then that the 2 of them sensed a Aura that is similar to them.

"That was an enjoyable battle to watch." A voice suddenly said, causing both Maidens to turn their heads to see a young women with short brown hair and blue eyes. Attached to her waist are 2 crescent shaped blade with a gun piece in the space gap between the blades.

"Who are you?" Cinder demanded as she got her weapons at the ready, clearly annoyed at the interruption.

"My name is no concern of yours." The women replied, causing Cinder to growl. "What you should be concerned with is the position you are in." The women said, causing Cinder and Rose Paladin to become confuse.

"What do you-!" Cinder was about to ask, but was interrupted as 1 of the women's weapons is suddenly pointing at Cinder's throat, the women's ready to press the trigger of the gun.

"Now you understand?" The women asked, causing Cinder to nod her head.

"I think it's best if you leave, Faker." The women said, pressing her weapon more into the fake Fall Maiden's throat.

"...fine." Cinder said through gritted teeth before giving a Rose Paladin a look that say _"This isn't over yet."._ A wall of fire suddenly appeared and when it disappeared, Cinder has gone.

"...Which Maiden are you?" Rose Paladin asked, causing the now known Maiden to turn her attention towards the Winter Maiden.

"That is something you don't need to know, Ruby Rose." The Maiden replied causing Rose Paladin to become tense before removing her mask.

"How do you know my name?" Ruby asked whilst sheathing Winter's Legacy back into it's scabbard.

The Maiden began to smirk. "I know someone who knows you." The Maiden replied, causing Ruby to frown slightly.

"Well, thanks for helping me...I guess." Ruby said, slightly nervous under the Maiden's gaze.

"My leader ordered me to keep you safe from...her. I still don't understand why she didn't say to kidnap you and take you back to camp." The Maiden said, causing Ruby to become confuse.

"Who is your leader?" Ruby asked, causing the Maiden to hum.

"That's a secret...for now." The Maiden replied, causing Ruby to frown.

"You are very secretive, aren't you?" Ruby asked, causing the Maiden's smirk to widen.

"Yeah, I am. See you later, Ruby Rose." The Maiden replied before lighting appeared, blinding Ruby.

When the silver eye girl could see again, she saw that the women has disappeared. "What is going on?" Ruby asked herself before shaking her head.

 _"I better get back to Beacon."_ Ruby thought before starting to walk. When she reached the ledge of the roof, she looked down to see a food stand.

" _I should eat something when I get back. I'm starving."_ Ruby thought before noticing 2 people at the food stand.

 _"Wait a minute. Is that Sun and Neptune down there?"_ Ruby thought, spotting a monkey tail and light-blue hair from the 2 people.

"Why I'm not surprise." Ruby muttered under her breath before walking away again.

* * *

 **And there we have it. I guess that you didn't expect that the surprise was for the appearance of Vernal, the Spring Maiden. That being said, I just watch the 12th episode of volume 5 and must say I'm completely shock that Raven is the actual Spring Maiden instead of Vernal. This cause me to become slightly frustrated as now I need to re-think about a few things like how Ruby would have sense that Raven is the true Spring Maiden when Ruby first met her (I did mention in chapter 5 that Ruby encounter Raven during her travels).**

 **So I'm open to suggestions to over come this. For those who were hoping to that Ruby will kill Cinder, I'm afraid that will happen further on in the story. Review and see you next time, everyone.**

 **Trzn: I didn't want to make Ruby completely over-powered against Cinder so I made thing so that Cinder's sword skills remove the lack of having the full Fall Maiden powers.**

 **Shadow Walker of Fire: Ruby gaining the powers of the Fall Maiden? I have a think about.**

 **Lucian Naruto: Thanks for giving me the idea of Ruby provoking Cinder. It made a good way of increasing the rivalry between the 2.**

 **AlbusEques: For pairings, I thought of one and I try to bring it into the story. But it will be a slow burning one and I'm not entirely sure what the name is.**

 **Zaralann: 1) I try by best to change things**

 **2)I will make sure to put these ideas into the story, but it will happen much later.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hello again everyone and thanks for all your suggestions, it will help me a lot. I've watched ep 13 of volume 5 and it was a surprise to see that Cinder has turned into a Grimm hybrid which explains how Cinder is affected by Ruby's silver eyes. However, for this story, I'm sticking with the idea that the Maiden powers have a weakness against the silver eyes. Now onto the chapter.  
**

Chapter 18

It's been 2 days since Ruby ran into Cinder and met the mysterious Maiden and currently, the silver eye girl is outside and sitting on a bench underneath a tree. The other members of her team are in their dorm, studying.

" _Just who is that Maiden?"_ Ruby thought with a deep frown on her face, thinking about the Maiden that "helped" her.

 _"I think is the bigger question is who is her leader? Do they want to prevent Salem from gaining the 4 relics or wanted them for themselves?"_ Ruby thought again, not aware that someone is approaching her.

"Is there something bothering you, Miss Rose?" A voice suddenly asked, causing Ruby to jump.

"AAA!" Ruby screamed as she quickly turned her head to see the Headmaster of Beacon Academy with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Oh! P-Professor Ozpin!?" Ruby exclaimed whilst trying to calm down.

"Sorry if I surprise you, Miss Rose." Ozpin said with a apologetic tone of voice.

"It's...okay." Ruby said, causing Ozpin to nod his head.

"I see. You seemed troubled, Miss Rose. Do you want to discuss it with someone?" Ozpin asked whilst sitting down.

"Well...It's kind of difficult to explain." Ruby replied nervously. A part of her is glad that she can tell someone. However, speaking to Professor Ozpin means revealing what she and the others did on that night.

"Does it involved you sneaking around the Academy's grounds at night?" Ozpin asked as he took a sip of coffee.

"...Huh?" The silver eye girl simply replied whilst looking at the Headmaster blankly and blinking her eyes, causing Ozpin to chuckle.

"It's not everyday you see someone climbing through a window with the aid of themselves." Ozpin said with a amuse look in his eyes.

* * *

" _I hope the others are asleep." Ruby thought as she creep through the grounds, looking around with a a cautious look on her face. The silver eye girl hid behind some bushes to avoid being seen by some teachers that are walking towards her._

 _After a few more minutes of sneaking around, Ruby arrived below team RWBY's dorm window._

 _"Good, everyone's asleep." The silver eye girl thought with relief, seeing that no lights are on. "Now, how do I get up there?" Ruby thought with a thinking face whilst looking around._

 _Her eyes fell on the tree that Sun used to climb earlier. "Hmmmmm...I could climb the tree." Ruby said, whilst examining the tree._

 _"No, I can't see anything that I could get a good hold on." Ruby said before sighing sadly._

 _It was then that an idea came into her head. "That's it!" I use my Maiden powers to climb the tree!" Ruby thought excitedly before getting herself ready._

 _The Winter Maiden created footholds to hold onto whilst climbing the tree._

 _When she reached the same height as her team's dorm window and destroyed the footholds, she saw a problem._

 _"How I'm suppose to get over to the window from here?" Ruby thought, staring at the gap between the tree and the window._

" _Guess that I have to jump then." Ruby thought before preparing herself to jump over the gap._

 _"1...2...GO!" The silver eye girl exclaimed in her head before leaping off the tree. She immediately created footholds to hold onto and stop herself from falling onto the ground._

" _Good. Made it-!" Ruby thought before hearing cracking sound._

 _"The force of the jump must be too much for the ice to with stand!" Ruby thought with a panic look on her face._

 _Just as the ice broke away from the wall, the window above Ruby opened and a hand grab the silver eye girl's arm._

 _Ruby looked up and blinked a few times. "Gzzz, what kept you?" Her clone asked as she got a better hold on the original._

 _"Sorry. I was hungry." Ruby apologize as she hang in the air, causing the clone to roll her eyes._

" _Come on and get inside before the others wake up." The clone said before pulling Ruby into team RWBY's dorm._

* * *

"...Oh." Came Ruby's only reply as she remember.

"Just be glad that it was I who saw it, otherwise Glynda would have put you in detention." Ozpin said before taking a sip of his coffee.

"I...understand. To answer your question Professor, it does involve me sneaking around the Academy's ground." Ruby replied, causing Ozpin to nod his head.

"Go on." Ozpin said, causing the silver eye girl to take a deep breath.

"I was actually going around Vale and I encounter Cinder." Ruby began to explain, causing the Headmaster to raise a eye-brow.

"The 2 of us fought and she was winning, but I was...save by another Maiden." Ruby explained, causing Ozpin to become curious.

"Which Maiden is she?" Ozpin asked, but Ruby shook her head.

"She didn't say which Maiden she is or her name." Ruby replied, causing Ozpin to frown.

"I see. What powers did she has control over?" Ozpin asked, causing Ruby to think.

"She has control over lighting." Ruby replied to Ozpin, causing the Headmaster to hum slightly.

"Is that how she made her appearance?" Ozpin asked, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"Then I may know which Maiden you meet a few days ago." Ozpin said, causing Ruby's face to lit up.

"Really?!" Ruby exclaimed, causing Ozpin to nod his head again. "Yes. I believe that you meet the Spring Maiden." Ozpin explained, however, it was then that Ruby thought of something.

"Do you know her?" Ruby asked, causing Ozpin to sigh slightly.

"Yes. She was a determined girl-a bit like you-when training to master her new found powers. However, the weight of responsibility was to much for her. So...she ran away, abandoning her training and everyone. She's been missing for over 10 years." The headmaster explained, causing the silver eye girl to become wide eyed.

"Do you have any idea where she might be?" Ruby asked, causing Ozpin to shake his head.

"I'm afraid not." Ozpin explained, causing Ruby become sad.

"At least we know that she's alive. What sort personality did she has?" Ozpin asked, causing Ruby to think.

"She seemed confident in herself. I could tell that she has a good control over her Maiden powers." Ruby explained, causing Ozpin to nod his head.

"That some...good news I guess. Did she mentioned anything that could be a hint when she been over the years?" Ozpin asked, causing Ruby to think.

"Well...she did mentioned being ordered by her leader to keep me safe from "Her"." Ruby replied, and causing Ozpin flinch slightly when Ruby said "Her", knowing who the Spring Maiden is referring to.

"She also know my actual name, despite me wearing my Rose Paladin disguise. Saying "I know someone who know you"." Ruby explained, causing Ozpin to gain a thoughtful expression on his face.

"That's interesting. Ruby, apart from me, Glynda and Miss Nikos, who else knows about you being the Winter Maiden and Rose Paladin?" Ozpin asked, causing Ruby to think.

It took her a few seconds to remember the other person apart from Ryan Leon. "Raven Branwen. I met her whilst traveling back to Vale." Ruby explained, causing Ozpin to become silent as he began to think deeply.

"...That makes sense now, Qrow did say that that tribe operates in Anima." Ozpin muttered, causing Ruby to become confuse.

"What do you mean, what tribe?" Ruby asked in a confused tone of voice, causing Ozpin to sigh deeply.

"I believe that the Spring Maiden has been taken into a tribe of Bandits." Ozpin replied, causing Ruby to gain a shock expression on her face.

"She's been what!?" Ruby exclaimed, causing Ozpin to quickly glance around. "...oops." Ruby said quietly, realizing her mistake. Thankfully, the 2 of them are alone.

"Raven Branwen, Yang's mother and Qrow's sister...is the leader of a tribe of Bandits that is located in Anima. She also knows about the existence of the Maidens." Ozpin revealed to Ruby, causing the silver eye girl to gain a shock expression on her face again.

"Are you telling me that I could have become a Bandit?" Ruby asked, causing Ozpin to nod his head.

"That could be a likely outcome. How did you met Raven?" Ozpin asked, causing Ruby to take a deep sigh.

* * *

 _In a place, far away from Vale, a younger Ruby Rose, wearing her Rose Paladin disguise, had finish clearing away a pack of Grimm that use to reside in a forest. "Glad's that taken care of." Rose Paladin said as she sheathed Winter's Legacy._

" _I'm getting better at controlling my Maiden powers." Rose Paladin thought whilst looking at a hand, clenching and unclenching it._

 _"Better get moving. I want to sleep were it is away from the weather." Rose Paladin thought, looking up at the sky and saw dark clouds._

 _Ruby walked back to her "camp" and got packing. For some reason, Rose Paladin gain the feeling that she's been watched as she pack her things away. The Winter Maiden was about to remove her mask before sensing something rushing towards Ruby on her right._

 _She quickly jumped out of the way to avoid being cut by a long katana with a red blade. Rose Paladin look at the owner of the blade and saw a women with long black hair, wearing red and black clothes and on her waist is the katana's sheath where the Winter Maiden spotted a cylinder like object on it._

 _The most frightening feature of the women if the Nevermore mask that she is wearing on her face. "Good reflexes for a such a young age, Winter Maiden." The masked women said, causing Rose Paladin to become tense whilst placing a hand on Winter's Legacy hilt._

" _Your after my Maiden powers, aren't you?" Rose Paladin asked whilst removing her bag from her back with her other hand and throw it away from her. The masked women didn't reply but charged at Rose Paladin, causing the Winter Maiden to quickly draw Winter's Legacy from it's scabbard and blocked the attack._

 _The masked women kicked Rose Paladin away before re-shealing her sword. "Laido?" Rose Paladin thought, remembering reading about that style of swordsmanship. "_

 _Are you going to attack or not?" The masked women asked, causing Rose Paladin to frown._

" _If it's a battle you want, then I will give you one." Rose Paladin replied placing a hand on the ground and activating her Maiden powers. The masked women jumped backwards to avoid being hit by ice spikes. Rose Paladin immediately charged towards the masked women, Winter's Legacy at the ready._

 _The masked women quickly draw her sword to block the attack before attacking Rose Paladin ferociously._

 _"She's strong!" Rose Paladin thought whilst blocking the rapids attacks that are thrown at her._

 _The Winter Maiden managed to jump back before creating a wall of ice, stopping the masked women from reaching her."Is that all you got?" The masked women asked before jumping over the wall and prepared to attack Rose Paladin._

 _However, she saw the the young Winter Maiden has disappeared. "Where did she...?!" The masked women began to thought as she landed on the ground. However, the moment her feet touched the ground, more ice wall appeared around and on top of her._

" _That...should hold her...for a few seconds." Ruby muttered to herself, catching her breath._

 _"Creative. But it isn't something that can hold me." A voice came from inside the ice cube and a few seconds later, the whole thing broke into pieces from the masked women's sword ._

 _The masked women stared at Rose Paladin, not moving for a few seconds before suddenly charging at the Winter Maiden. Rose Paladin used the same trick as creating ice spikes that came out of the ground, however the masked women easily avoided them._

" _Just who is this women?" Rose Paladin thought as the 2 of them clash swords. This went on until the both of them got into a stalemate._

 _"You must have a good teacher to be this strong with a sword, Rose Paladin." The masked women replied as she put pressure on her sword._

" _How do you know my name?" Rose Paladin asked whilst changing her stance to withstand the pressure that's been place on her. For some reason, the Winter Maiden could tell that the masked women is smirking._

 _"Word gets around fast." The masked women replied before suddenly moving away, causing Rose Paladin to fall forward._

" _AAAA!" Rose Paladn screamed as she prepared to hit the ground. However the masked women grabbed her by the shoulder and pull her up._

 _"And now, let see who's behind the mask." The masked women said before suddenly removing Rose Paladin's mask._

 _Ruby became wide eyed as her mask is removed from her face. The masked women took a few back to have a better look at the Winter Maiden's face. Behind the Nevermore mask, the black hair women gained a surprise look on her face._

 _"...a mini-Summer?" The masked women asked, causing Ruby to become confuse._

" _How do you know my mother's name?" Ruby asked, causing the masked women to blink a few times._

 _"Of course, your her daughter, Ruby Rose." The mask women said to herself. "Me and your Mother were partners back at Beacon Academy." The masked women replied, causing Ruby to gain a excited look on her face._

" _Are you a Huntress! Can I have your autograph!?" Ruby asked, causing the masked women to stare at her._

 _"No." The masked women replied blankly, causing Ruby to become depress._

 _"Who are you?" Ruby asked, causing the masked women to become silent._

 _After a few minutes, the masked women decided to remove her mask, revealing deep red eyes. However, Ruby was staring at the the women's face as a whole. Ruby's entire body started to shake._

 _"Y-Yang!?" Ruby exclaimed as she stab Winter's Legacy into the ground to keep herself standing._

 _The red eye women gazed at Ruby as the silver eye girl's breathing started to become un-stable. After a few minutes, Ruby's breathing started to become stable again, but she still shaking slightly._

 _"My name is Raven Branwen." The now named Raven introduce herself to Ruby._

" _Branwen?" Ruby asked, the name sounding familiar to her. After a few minutes of thinking, the silver eye girl remembered someone."Are you related to Qrow Branwen?" Ruby asked, causing Raven to close her eyes._

" _...He's my brother." Raven replied, causing something in Ruby's head to click._

 _"Then your...Yang's mother?" Ruby asked, causing Raven to stare at her, making Ruby nervous. "...Yes." Raven replied, not entirely sure what to say._

" _O-okay." Ruby said, gaining the feeling that it was a sensitive subject. "So...why were you attacking me?" Ruby asked with a questioning look on her face and becoming tense._

 _"I wanted to see how much of a fighter your are." Raven replied, but another question entered Ruby's head._

" _And how did you know that I'm the current Winter Maiden?" Ruby asked, knowing that nobody except Ryan knows her status as the Winter Maiden._

 _"I have my ways." Raven replied whilst smirking slightly._

 _"Okay..." Ruby said slowly, unsure what to say._

" _I like the look of your shield. Nice emblem." Raven said, referring to Calamity Rose which is hanging from Ruby's travel bag._

 _"...Thanks." Ruby said, smiling slightly._

" _Where are you traveling?" Raven asked, gazing at the bag._

 _"I remembered that your brother is still alive. So I decided to travel back to Vale and try to find him." Ruby explained, causing Raven to close her eyes.  
_

 _"I see." Raven said before starting to walk away._

" _Your leaving?" Ruby asked, causing Raven to turn her head and stare at the silver eye girl._

 _"Yes." Raven replied simply, causing Ruby to look at her blankly._

 _"Okay..." Ruby said confusedly before watching Raven unsheathing her katana and slashed the air, causing a red portal to appear._

" _Cool!" Ruby exclaimed, causing Raven to shake her head slightly with a small smirk on her face._

 _"Your just like Summer when she first saw my Semblance." Raven said, causing Ruby to gain a sad expression on her face at the mentioned of her mother's name._

" _Falwell. Ruby Rose." Raven said as she place her Nevermore mask back on and walked through the portal before it disappeared._

 _Ruby stared at the place where the portal was for a few seconds before shaking her head. "I better get moving as well." Ruby said before walking towards her discarded travel-bag._

* * *

"And that's what happened." Ruby finish her story, causing Ozpin to think deeply. After a few minutes, Ozpin spoke.

"I'm glad that you came out of that encounter alive, Raven Branwen is a dangerous women. I guess that she knowing your mother cause her to change her plans." Ozpin explained before taking a sip of coffee.

"Have you told anyone else about your encounter with Raven?" The Headmaster asked, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"Yes. I've told Uncle Qrow about my encounter with Raven." Ruby replied, causing Ozpin to hum slightly.

"Yes, that's sounded like a good idea. What reaction did he have?" Ozpin asked, causing Ruby to think.

"He was shock when he heard that Raven attacked me, but calmed down when I told him that it wasn't a fight to the death." Ruby explained, causing Ozpin to nod his head.

"I see." Ozpin said before looking at his watch.

"I better get moving, I got a lot of paper work to do." Ozpin explained before standing up.

"Okay. Bye Professor Ozpin." Ruby said as the Headmaster started to walk away.

* * *

Ruby is seen heading towards her team's dorm-room. _"Weiss is going to chew my head off when get back for not studying."_ Ruby replied, becoming nervous.

"Hey Rubes!" A voice suddenly said, causing Ruby to jump before turning around and seeing her older sister.

"Yang! Don't do that!" Ruby exclaimed, but Yang just smiled.

"Hehehe, sorry Ruby." Yang said, still smiling.

"How's studying?" Ruby asked, causing Yang to groan.

"Weiss's a slave driver." Yang said depressingly, causing Ruby to chuckle.

"She's annoyed that you didn't join us." Yang said, causing Ruby to gain a sheepish look on her face.

"Yeah. I was speaking to Professor Ozpin about...something." Ruby said, causing Yang to raise a eye-brow.

"Oh really?" Yang asked, causing her younger sister to nod her head.

"Ruby, there's something I want to discuss something with you." Yang said slightly seriously, causing Ruby to look at her questioningly.

"What about?" Ruby asked, causing Yang to take a deep breath.

"When I was in Junior's club, he mentioned that you came to see him, asking for names of 3 people." Yang explained, causing Ruby to freeze.

"Er..." Ruby try to say something but couldn't think of anything to say.

"Cinder Fall, Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai. Who are these people? What are doing Ruby?" Yang asked, causing Ruby not to make eye contact with her.

"I'm sorry, but I can't say." the silver eye girl replied, causing the lilac eye girl to become worried.

"Ruby. I'm your sister, I want to help." Yang said whilst placing a hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"And that's the reason why I don't want you getting involve. I going to the dorm and study." Ruby said before walking away from Yang.

"Ruby..." Yang muttered, clearly worried.

* * *

 **And there we have it. The conversation between Ruby and Professor Ozpin about her encounters with Vernal and Raven. I hope that you like the short conversation between Ruby and Yang as well. Yang is slowly learning the truth of the things that Ruby is getting herself into. Please review and until next time everyone.**

 **Drzm/Trzn: I was planning to watch ep 13 of volume 5 when it became available to watch and I must say it was intense (And yeah if Cinder is hopefully dead).  
**

 **blueanimelover123: I'm going to use your idea that Raven was present during Ruby's and Cinder's battle but hidden from view, as it would make more sense to explain how Vernal appeared in Vale when the Branwen tribe is in Anima. And also, thank you very much for the paring's name. :)**

 **Skrubstar: Thanks for the notes of improvements.**

 **Lucian Naruto: I will consider that when Ruby and Cinder face each other again.**

 **Zaralann: As you can see from this chapter, I used your second idea for Ruby's encounter with Raven.**

 **Travis Palmer: Thanks for the ideas.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hello there everyone. I finished watching volume 5 of RWBY and I say that it was...interesting. Team RWBY finally re-united and we get to see what the Relics look like (or at least one of them anyway). Everyone finally get to see what Salem looks like and I'm wondering what will happen to Raven in volume 6, it was a surprise to see that Yang made her cry. Now onto the chapter.  
**

Chapter 19  


In Professor Goodwitch's battle class, many students from all 4 Academies are watching a battle between Pyrrha and team CRDL. However the victor is obviously the Invincible girl.

"And that's the match." Professor Goodwitch called as she entered the arena, walking pass Cardin who is clutching his ribs.

"Lucky shot." Cardin muttered before collapsing onto the ground.

"Well done, Miss Nikos. You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament." Professor Goodwitch explained as the members of team CRDL marched off the battle arena whilst dragging their leader.

"Thank you, professor." Pyrrha said with a smile on her face. Professor Goodwitch started to tap her Scroll.

"Alright, now I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more sparring match." Goodwitch explained before looking at the observing students.

"Any volunteers? Ms Belladonna? You been rather distance for the pass few classes. Why don't you spar with someone?" Professor Goodwitch asked the cat Faunus, who has a book in here hands and shaded eyes. She was about to reply when a male students with sage green eyes and yellow eyes put up a hand.

"I would like a spar." The yellow eye male said, causing Professor Goodwitch to stare at him.

"Certainly, who would you like to spar with, Sage Ayana?" Professor Goodwitch asked, causing the now named Sage to take a deep breath.

"I would like to spar with Ruby Rose." Sage replied, causing the red-cloak girl to gain a surprise look on her face.

"Me?" Ruby asked whilst pointing at herself. "Well done, little sis." Yang whispered to Ruby with a smile on her face whilst nudging her slightly.

"Miss Rose, would you come down here please." Professor Goodwitch said, causing Ruby to nod her head before heading towards the battle arena along with Sage.

"Wonder why Ruby was chosen?" Weiss asked whilst looking at Yang.

"Maybe because she's the youngest student to attend Beacon at the moment." Yang suggested with slightly raised arms. On the battle stage, Ruby and Sage are facing each other, Ruby having Calamity Rose in her hands whilst Sage wielded a slightly large sword.

"So...er...Sage. Why do you want to spar with me?" The silver eye girl asked, causing Sage to smile slightly.

"I heard from Sun that your shield could turn into large sword. So I became interested in seeing how you fight with it." Sage explained, causing Ruby to glance at the monkey Faunus who has a grin on his face.

"...That maybe difficult because I'm banned from using it..." Ruby started to explain, glancing at Professor Goodwitch with a nervous look on her face.

Professor Goodwitch sighed slightly. "I guess that since Mr Ayana wields a large sword himself, I allow you use Utopian Rose, Miss Rose." Professor Goodwitch said, making Ruby smile slightly.

"Thank you Professor." Ruby said before transforming Calamity Rose into Utopian Rose. The observing students started to mumble among themselves as they stared at the large sword.

"This is going to be a awesome fight, won't it Blake?" Yang asked, glancing at her partner.

However, the cat Faunus is deep in thought. "I agree. Ruby never used Utopian Rose for a full battle before." Weiss replied before looking at Blake with a frown on her face.

"Okay you 2. you may start...Now." Professor Goodwitch instructed from her place off the battle arena.

The first person to move is Sage who charged at Ruby. The silver eye girl swing Utopian Rose in a wide arc, however Sage managed to duck under it before swinging his own sword. Ruby managed to block the sword strike before attacking again with another horizontal swing.

This time Sage jumped back before jumping high into the air. Ruby blocked the attack, causing a small shockwave to occur. Sage started to swing his sword at a fast pace, causing the silver eye girl to go defensive.

" _Sage could swing that big sword of his likes it weighs nothing!?"_ Ruby exclaimed in her head as she used the flat side of her sword to do the blocking. Ruby used her Semblance to quickly move around Sage that she's behind the green hair male.

However, the wight of Utopian Rose prevented her from going at full speed. Sage managed to dive out of the way of the diagonal sword swing that Ruby thrown at him.

"I can tell that you don't use this sword for long periods of time. You probably just use it against big opponents." Sage commented as he jumped sideways to avoid the vertical sword swing from Utopian Rose.

"YeP. Your correct." Ruby said as she ducked under a sword swing made by Sage. The silver eye girl swing with the flat side of Utopian Rose and this time, the sword managed to connect with Sage, sending him skidding across the battle stage. On a screen, it shows that Sage's Aura level have dropped drastically.

"Well, even though you can't use you sword properly for long periods of time, you still do some serious damage." Sage commented as he rub his right arm.

"Hehehe. Thanks." Ruby said, smiling sheepishly. It was the that a bell rang.

"That's it for today. And remember, the dance is this weekend. But your first missions will start very soon afterwards, I will not except any excuses." Professor Goodwitch announced before the students started to head towards the exit.

"Your win, I guess." Sage said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, it looks like it. Thanks for the spar Sage, it showed me some pointers about my use of Utopian Rose. I better meet up with my team, bye." Ruby said before transforming Utopian Rose back into Calamity Rose and making her way to the rest of team RWBY who were waiting for her.

As team RWBY walked outside, Sun approach Blake. "Hey Blake. you uh doing okay?" The monkey Faunus asked whilst grabbing the cat Faunus's shoulder.

"I'm fine." Came Blake's only reply whilst shutting the book she is reading.

"So there's a dance going on this weekend...it sounds interesting?" Sun said, causing Blake to stare at him with her blackened eyes.

"What about it?" Blake asked, causing Sun to smile slightly.

"You wanna go together, or what?" Sun asked, causing Blake to groan.

"I don't have time for a stupid dance. I thought that you know that about me by now." Blake replied before walking off, passing her team. Sun sinks from his rejection.

* * *

"We want you to go to the dance." Ruby explained to Blake. Currently, team RWBY are in their dorm and Blake is sitting with her arms cross. "That's ridiculous." Blake said as she stare at her teammates.

"Blake, we're worried about you. This investigation is starting to mess with your head." Yang said in a worry tone of voice.

"You can't sleep, you hardly eat, and to be honest, your not in good shape to do anything." Weiss explained, counting up the facts with her fingers.

"People's lives are at stake!" Blake exclaimed whilst gesturing out of the window. Yang approach the cat Faunus and put a hand on Blake's own, lowering it.

"We know, and we're still trying to figure out what Torchwick is up to." Yang explained in a calm tone of voice.

"Thanks to you and Sun, we know they're operating somewhere outside of southeast Vale." Ruby pointed out, causing Weiss to nod her head.

"And, the Schnee company records singled out Vale as the primary target for Dust robberies over the last few months." Weiss explained whilst crossing her arms.

"Don't forget about their missing military tech too." Yang said whilst having a open palm in the air.

"But there's still unanswered questions!" Blake exclaimed, causing Ruby to take a deep breath.

"Blake, you won't be able to find anything if you can't even keep your eyes open!" Ruby said, causing Blake to look at the floor.

"All we're asking is that you take it easy for one day." Yang said, looking at Blake.

"It will be fun! Yang and I will make sure of it." Weiss said with a smile on her face. "Yeah! We're planning the whole event!" Yang exclaimed whilst pumps her fists into the air, causing the bed to bounce Blake.

"Excuse me?" Blake asked, slightly surprise.

"Team CFVY's away mission lasted longer than expected." Weiss began to explain whilst looking at the cat Faunus.

"So, Weiss and I were asked to pick up where they left off. And now we can make sure you have the perfect night." Yang said with a smile on her face.

"And once it's all over, we'll return for our search, rested and ready." Weiss said before Ruby to stare at Blake.

"So what do you think?" Ruby asked, become hopeful. "I think this is a waste of time." Blake replied before heading towards the door.

"I'll be in the library." Blake said before walking out of the door. Yang took a deep sigh

"Great." Yang said as she falls onto to the bed.

"She can't keep going on like this." Weiss said clearly worried, the other 2 girls agreed with her.

* * *

Inside a ballroom, Ruby is sitting at a table with a glum look on her face whilst staring into the distance. However, this ended when someone slammed their palms onto the table, startling the red-cloaked girl.

Ruby look up see Weiss smiling at her. "I need you to pick a tablecloth." The heiress said whilst sliding 2 squares that have a similar shade of white.

"Aren't they both the same?" Ruby asked with a confused look on her face.

"I don't know why I asked." Weiss said as she sighs in frustration.

The heiress walks away just as Yang comes in carrying a massive loud sound speaker on her shoulder. When Yang drop the speaker on the ground, it cause Ruby to bounce.

"So, have you picked a dress yet?" Yang asked as she approach her younger sister.

"Not yet. I'm still sad that Blake is not going." Ruby replied, causing Yang to smile slightly.

"Oh don't worry, she's going." Yang said before seeing someone. "Weiss! I thought we agreed, no doilies!" Yang shouted at the heiress.

Weiss walked towards Yang. "If I don't get doilies. You don't get fog machines!" Weiss explained whilst pointing at the lilac eye girl's face.

It was then that doors opened, revealing Sun and Neptune. "Your dance is going to have fog machines?" Neptune asked curiously.

"We were thinking about." Weiss replied, smiling.

"That's pretty cool." Neptune with a impressive look on his face.

"You ladies all excited for dress-up?" Sun asked, causing Weiss to become weary of him.

"Pfft...yeah!" Ruby said, trying to act excited.

"Laugh all you want. I'll be turning heads tomorrow night!" Yang exclaimed with a smug look on her face.

"What are you 2 wearing?" Weiss asked, addressing Sun and Neptune. "Uhhhh...this?" Sun replied, referring to his current shirtless outfit.

"Ignore him for he knows what he says." Neptune said, causing Sun to look at the light-blue hair teen.

"Hey, I may have moved to Mistral, but I grew up in Vacuo. It's not exactly a shirt and tie kind of place." Sun explained with raised arms.

"Yeah, we noticed." Yang said, her face mirroring Ruby's and Weiss's of being told something extremely obvious.

"Sooo...what does Blake thinks of all this? She still being all, y'know...Blake-y?" Sun asked whilst rubbing the back of his head.

"Obviously." Weiss said whilst turning around and crossing her arms in disapproval.

"I still can't think of a way to change her mind." Ruby said whilst drawing circles on the table with her finger. "Guys." Yang said, causing everyone to look at her as she starts to walk away. "Trust me, Blake will be at the dance tomorrow." Yang said, acusing everyone to look at each other.

* * *

In the library, a very sleep-deprived Blake is sitting at one of the tables and staring at a holographic screen. A bright red light suddenly appeared on the screen which moved up and down. The cat Faunus followed it until the red light appeared on her hand and disappeared.

She looked behind her, very irritated, but found no one that could be the culprit. Turning back to the screen, Blake typed something onto the keyboard before the red dot appeared again, moving around in circles, causing Blake to scowl.

The cat Faunus stood up and started to follow the red dot before it turned a corner. Blake turned the corner as well and bumped into someone "He-lloooo!" Yang said in a sing-song voice whilst waving her left hand and having the the lazer pointer in her right hand.

"What are you-!" Blake was about to ask before Yang grabbed her arm.

"We need to talk." Yang said simply before whisking her partner away, causing Blake to cry in surprise.

* * *

"Yang, if you're going to tell me to stop, you mas well save your breath." Blake told her partner. Yang brought the 2 of them into a empty classroom and currently, the lilac eye girl is sitting on the desk cross-legged.

"I don't want you to stop, I want you slow down." Yang said to the irritated cat Faunus who is pacing around with her arms cross.

"I don't have the luxury to slow down." Blake said, causing Yang to sigh deeply.

"It's not a luxury, it's a necessity." Yang said, causing Blake to look at her.

"The "necessity" is stopping Torchwick." Blake pointed out, causing Yang to drop her head slightly.

"And we're going to. But first you have to sit down and listen to what I have to say." Yang said whilst patting the part of the desk across from her.

Blake looks away for a moment until she relents and sat on the desk. "Fine." Blake said simply.

"Ruby and I grew up in Patch, an island off the coast of Vale. Our parents are Huntsmen. Our dad taught at Signal, and our mum took on on missions around the kingdom. Her name is Summer Rose." Yang began to explain, causing Blake to raise a eye brow at the name.

"10 years ago, Ruby, Dad, Mum and me went on a trip to Mistral for a vacation. However, the village that we were staying at got attacked...and Ruby got separated from us. After a few days of trying to find her, we presumed her to be dead." Yang continued, causing Blake to look at Yang sadly.

"Sometime after Ruby's "death", I found out the identity of my real mum started to look for her. She disappeared sometime I was born." Yang further explained, causing Blake to become confuse.

"Why did she leave?" Blake asked, causing Yang to shrug her shoulders.

"That question...why?" Yang said before getting off the desk and walked over to the chalkboard and picked up a piece of chalk.

"I didn't know an answer, but I was determined to find out. It was all I thought about. I would ask anyone I could about what they knew about her." Yang explained as she started to draw on the chalkboard.

"Then, one day, I found something. What I thought was a clue that could lead me to answers or even my mother. Mum or Dad weren't in the house when I left. I must have walked for hours. I had cuts and bruises, I was totally exhausted, but I wasn't gonna let anything stop me. When I finally got there, I could barely stand, but I didn't care; I had made it. And I saw them." Yang explained and Blake knew that the lilac eye girl is referring to the Grimm.

"There I was, a stupid girl too exhausted to even cry for help. I might as well been served on a silver platter. But, as luck would have it, my Uncle showed up just in time." Yang finished explaining as she draw a a picture on the chalk-board.

"My stubbornness should've killed me that night." Yang said, still facing the chalkboard.

"Yang...I'm sorry that happened to you, and I understand what you're trying to tell me, but this is different. I'm not a child, and this isn't a search for answers! I can't just-" Blake was about to say but is cut off by Yang.

"I told you, I'm not telling you to stop! I haven't! To this day, I still want to know what happened to my mother and why she left me, but I will never let that search control me. We're going to find the answers we're looking for, Blake. But if we destroy ourselves in the process, what good are we?" Yang asked as Blake stood up off the desk.

"You don't understand! I'm the only one who can do this!" Blake exclaimed, causing Yang to clench her hand.

"No, you don't understand!" Yang exclaimed as she turned around sharply to show that her eyes have turned red.

"If Roman Torchwick walked in that door, what will you do?" Yang asked whilst gesturing to the door.

"I'd fight him!" Blake replied, causing Yang to take a deep breath.

"You'd lose!" Yang said before pushing Blake.

"I can stop him!" Blake said before trying to push Yang as well, but failed.

"You can't even stop me!" Yang pointed out before pushing Blake again, knocking her to land onto the desk.

A red eyed Yang approach Blake as the cat Faunus got up. Blake became surprise as Yang embraced her.

"I'm not asking you to stop. Just please, get some rest. Not just for you, but for the people you care about." Yang said before she pulled away from Blake and started to head towards the door.

"And if you feel like coming out tomorrow, I'll save you a dance." Yang said over her shoulder, winking at Blake, causing the cat Faunus to stare at Yang as the lilac eyed girl left the room.

* * *

 **Okay. Before anyone could say anything, I'm sorry if most of this chapter is the same as the original except for the fight between Ruby and Sage. But the next chapter and onwards will be different. I think you can probably tell what the pairing is for this story. Please review and until next time everyone.**

 **Trzn: 1) I'm not sure about that one. Let me think about that one.**

 **2) I would say no to that one. I think that Raven would leave Ruby to train herself. She observe Ruby used her Maiden powers during their battle and saw that she has a good control over it, thus making the decision to leave Ruby to train herself. I'm going to do something slightly similar in a future chapter though.**

 **3) I already decided when the story of how Ruby and Pyrrha meet for the first time. Don't worry about this.**

 **Silver-Tritium-Protractium: I copied the spelling of Raven's fighting style from her page on RWBY wiki.**

 **Lucian Naruto: I will keep your thoughts and ideas in mind.**

 **blueanimelover123: You will be in a surprise when that happens. Thanks for any future assistance if I need it.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hello again everyone, ready for a new chapter. I promise you that it will take you surprise.**

Chapter 20

It's the night of the dance and everyone is having fun. "I told you that she would come." Yang said to the others, after just finish dancing with Blake .

"Mission completed." Weiss said with a small smile on her face.

"So...what do we do now?" Ruby asked, looking at her fellow teammates.

"Just have fun." Yang replied before walking away. Ruby turned her head to speak to Weiss but saw that she's disappeared.

"And I'm by myself." Ruby muttered under her breath.

"Hey." A voice called, causing Ruby to turn her head to see Sage walking towards her.

The sage green hair male is wearing a black suit. "Oh! Hello Sage." Ruby greeted with a smile on her face.

"Are you not enjoying yourself?" Sage asked, causing Ruby to smile slightly.

"Well...I'm just not a...dancy girl." Ruby replied awkwardly.

"I...see." Sage said before eyeing the room.

"Scarlet is having difficulties finding a dance." Sage said, causing Ruby to were Sage is pointing to and saw a male with red hair and green eyes standing by himself.

Ruby giggled slightly before wincing slightly. "Can you tell me how someone can fight in these?" Ruby asked, causing Sage to become confuse before looking down at the high-heels that the silver eye girl is wearing.

"Sorry, but I don't wear high-heels, so I can't help you with that." Sage replied and after a few seconds, both of them started to laugh.

"Yeah, I'm talking to the wrong person." Ruby said still laughing. A awkward silence descended between the 2 of them after they stopped laughing.

"So...do you want a dance?" Sage asked whilst rubbing the back of his head.

"Huh?" Ruby asked, staring at the slightly blushing Sage.

"I said do you want a dance?" Sage repeated, causing the silver eye girl to blink a few times.

"S-sure." Ruby replied, blushing slightly herself.

The 2 of them entered the danced space and started a waltz. The other couples in the danced space moved out of the way.

 _"This is...pretty fun."_ Ruby thought as she closed her eyes and leaned in Sage.

"Having fun, little Sis?" A voice asked, causing Ruby to snap her eyes open and jump slightly.

The silver eye girl turned her head to the side to see her lilac eyed sister dancing with Scarlet.

"I...er...I..." Ruby try to say something but couldn't as she became embarrassed.

"Glad to see that your making...new friends. Heh?" Yang said with a wide smirk on her face.

"Please stop Yang. Not tonight." Ruby wined slightly, red at the cheeks.

"You picked a good one Scarlet." Sage said to his fellow teammate. The red haired male smiled sheepishly.

"Well...it wasn't easily to avoid her." Scarlet muttered under his breath, but everyone heard him.

"Oh come on now, you look lonely, so I decided to give you company." Yang said with a smile on her face.

"...Your probably right" Scarlet said, causing Yang, Ruby and Sage to laugh slightly.

"One piece of advice Scarlet, don't you ever touch Yang's hair. Otherwise it will probably be the last thing you do." Ruby told Scarlet, causing the red haired male to nod his head.

"what's up everyone?" A voice said, causing the 2 pair of dancers to turn their heads to see Sun and Blake near them.

"How's your...cat friend been?" Scarlet asked, causing Blake to look at the monkey faunus with a raise eye brow.

"...She's been her usual self this evening." Sun replied, trying to avoid Blake's stare.

"I didn't really see you as a dancy person, Ruby." Blake asked, looking at the crimson hair girl.

"Well...Sage asked for a dance and I accepted." Ruby replied, trying not to blush any further.

"Everyone has a partner then?" Sun asked with a smile on his face.

"Where's Weiss and Neptune? I'm pretty sure that Weiss asked Neptune to be her date." Blake asked, glancing around the dance hall for the last member of team RWBY and team SSSN.

"Weiss is over there." Sun replied, gesturing to a line of seats.

Ruby, Blake, Yang, Sage and Scarlet turn their heads to see the white hair heiress sitting by herself.

"Not sure where Neptune is though." Sun said with a frown on his face. "She probably have sore feet." Scarlet said, causing the 3 girls of team RWBY to look at him confusedly.

"What so you mean?" Blake asked with a raise eye brow.

"Neptune can't dance." Sage replied calmly, causing the 3 girls to become surprise.

"Neptune...can't dance?" Ruby asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, he hates water as well. You should have seen him when we were traveling here on the boat, wearing armbands throughout the journey." Sage explained, causing the girls to giggle as they thought of the mental image.

It was then that Scarlet snigger slightly. "Is everything okay, Scarlet?" Sage asked as he and everyone else became confuse.

"look over there." Scarlet replied, gesturing with his head at a direction.

The other 5 looked in the direction that Scarlet is gesturing and when they saw what made Scarlet laugh, Sun and Sage began to snigger as well whilst Ruby, Yang and Blake opened their jaws in shock.

"Why is Jaune wearing a dress?!" Yang exclaimed as she and the others saw the leader of team JNPR wearing a white dress.

"It suits him." Sun said, causing Blake to step on his foot, except a small smile is currently on her lips. They watch as Jaune asked Pyrrha for a dance who gladly accepts.

"Neptune's back." Ruby said, noticing that the light-blue haired male is sitting next to Weiss.

"Come on everyone, let's keep on waltzing." Yang said, causing everyone to agree with her.

* * *

"That was tiring!" A exhausted Ruby exclaimed whilst collapsing onto a chair.

"Well, at least you enjoyed yourself." A smiling Sage said as he sat down next the silver eye girl.

"It was my first time dancing. Never knew that dancing would be so tiresome." Ruby said, causing Sage to chuckle slightly.

"It was my first time dancing as well." Sage admitted, causing Ruby to stare at him.

"Seriously?" Ruby asked, causing Sage to nod his head.

"You...have good dancing skills, Sage." Ruby said, causing Sage to rub the back of his head.

"Thanks." Sage said, blushing slightly, causing Ruby to giggle slightly.

"Do you want something to drink?" Sage asked gesturing to the table where the punch bowl is located.

"Yeah, I am kind of thirsty." Ruby said, causing Sage to stand up. "I'll be back soon." Sage said before walking away.

Once Sage was away, Ruby let out a deep breath. _"I wonder what Mum and Dad would act when they found out that I danced with a boy."_ Ruby thought whilst giggling slightly.

It was then that Ruby felt a flicker of familiar Aura, causing the silver eye girl to widen her eyes.

" _What's she doing here?!"_ Ruby exclaimed in her whilst looking out of the doors which are close by.

The silver eye girl glanced around the ball room before silently walking out of the doors. When she walked far enough, Ruby started to concentrate on the fake Fall Maiden's Aura.

" _Now, where's Cinder?"_ Ruby thought as she scanned the rooftops. After a few minutes of searching, Ruby spotted a figure standing on a roof.

 _"There's she is."_ Ruby thought before starting to walk towards Cinder.

She knew that trying to become discreet would be pointless as Cinder could sense and to prove her point, Ruby saw Cinder disappearing.

" _Where's Cinder going?"_ Ruby thought as she continued to follow Cinder through the streets of Vale at a distance. After a while of following the fake Fall Maiden, Ruby saw that Cinder is approaching a familiar giant tower.

 _"I wonder why Cinder is going into the CCTS tower?"_ Ruby thought as she watch Cinder entering the tower once she knocked out the guards.

" _I won't find answers if a hide here."_ Ruby thought before stepping out from behind the wall and started to head towards the tower.

However, just before she could get any where close to the tower, she had to jump back to back to avoid a shot.

"Nice reflex. It was a shame that it was only just to make you stop." A female voice spoke, causing Ruby to look up to see a female with mint green hair and red eyes and a male with matching grey hair and eyes. In the female's hands are 2 guns where one of them is smoking.

"Emerald Sustria, Mercury Black." Ruby said, causing Mercury to smirk.

"It like what Cinder said. The Winter Maiden does know our names." Mercury said, causing Emerald to scowl at him.

"Merc, we are here not to chit-chat." Emerald said, causing Mercury to shrug his shoulders. This caused Emerald glare at him.

"What is Cinder doing in the CTTS tower?" Ruby asked as she became tense.

"Yeah, like we tell you our plans. " Mercury said, causing Emerald to growl.

"He never listens to what I said." Emerald muttered under her breath before focusing on Ruby.

"Even if we told you, it won't like you can do anything with the information. You will be far away from here before any of your friends realized that your gone." Emerald said, causing Ruby to frown.

"So this an another attempt to capture me then?" Ruby asked whilst putting in 6 numbers on her Scroll behind her, causing her 2 enemies to nod their heads.

"Yep. I hope that you prepared to say goodbye to this place." Mercury said before he and Emerald charged at Ruby.

However, it was then that something crashed next to Ruby, causing Mercury and Emerald to stop and got on guard.

When the dust disappeared, a locker, planted in the ground, can be seen. The door opened revealing Calamity Rose and Ruby took it out.

"I hope that your ready for a fight then." Ruby said as she draw Rose's Hope and kicked her high-heels off her already acking feet.

"Oh well, I like a challenge anyway." Mercury said before making the first move.

Ruby raised Calamity Rose to block the kick that Mercury sent at her. Ruby shifted her wight to withstand the impact.

However, Mercury fired a projectile from his boot weapons, sending Ruby skidding backwards.

Ruby didn't have time to relax as Emerald run up to the silver eye girl, her guns turning into sickles.

Ruby attacked with Rose's Hope to deflect the attacks. "Pretty good." Emerald commented before jumping back and letting Mercury attack.

Ruby tried to jump backwards to avoid Mercury's roundhouse kick, however, the dress prevented her. "Owch!" Ruby exclaimed as she felt Mercury's foot connecting with her, causing her to be sent flying.

" _These 2 are tough."_ Ruby thought once she could stand properly.

Emerald suddenly appeared in front of Ruby and started to attack her with her sickles again.

"You know something, you'll fight better if you don't wear that dress." Emerald said as she swing a sickle, causing Ruby to become confused as she deflected the sickle with Rose's Hope.

"And how I'm suppose to do that when you 2 are attacking me?" Ruby asked, causing Emerald to smirk.

"It's very easy." Emerald replied before suddenly slicing the skirt of Ruby's dress slightly.

"What did you do!?" Ruby asked, very annoyed.

"Make it easy for you to fight." Emerald replied simply, causing Ruby to glare at her.

 _"She's right though, it will make things easier for me."_ Ruby thought before activating her Semblance, disappearing in a burst of red rose petals.

"Where did she go!?" Mercury exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Must be her Semblance." Emerald replied, eyeing the area around them. It was then that bullets started to be fired around them.

"When did she had a gun on her!?" Mercury asked as he did his best to avoid the bullets.

"That shield of her's have 2 gun barrels on it. A very creative weapon she has there." Emerald said as she avoided the bullets as well.

"So then. Let's turn the tables then." Mercury said before doing some break-dancing like moves whilst shooting many projectiles, causing them to fly around the air.

"And now to hold her down." Emerald muttered to herself before turning her sickles into their kusarigama form. The mint green hair women waited before the silver eye girl came close to them.

After a few seconds of waiting, Emerald suddenly lashed out her weapons, letting the chains wrap around Ruby.

"AAA!" Ruby exclaimed as she crashed onto the ground. However, it wasn't over as the projectiles came raining down onto the crimson hair girl.

Ruby grunted in pain as the projectiles hit, being thankful that her Aura is protecting the bulk of the impact.

"And there we have it. One captured Winter Maiden." Mercury as he and Emerald stood over Ruby.

"I'm not...done yet." Ruby said before activating her Maiden powers, causing the chains of Emerald's weapons to start freezing up.

Ruby managed to break free of the chain and dash to her discarded weapons.

As Ruby got ready to fight again, she sensed a familiar Aura. _"The Spring Maiden's here!?"_ Ruby exclaimed in her head as the she, Mercury and Emerald fought each other again.

However as the 3 battle each other, Ruby noticed something. _"Why isn't she coming to help? Is she going to help if I get into trouble, like last time."_ Ruby thought as she block a attack from Mercury with Calamity Rose and swing Rose's Hope at Emerald.

"Let's end this, shall we?" Ruby asked as she transformed her weapon into Utopian Rose.

"...That's one big sword." Mercury commented as he stared at the big sword.

"Yep." Emerald agreed whilst nodding her head.

"Here I come!" Ruby shouted before running towards her 2 opponents.

" _I try to at least cut Mercury's legs off, since they're fake."_ Ruby thought before stopping and swing Utopian Rose from the side that Mercury is on. However, Ruby stopped when a familiar tiger Faunus appeared in front of her.

"Mama?!" Ruby exclaimed with wide eyes as she stare at the smiling women.

 _"How did...!"_ Ruby began to think but realized that Emerald activated her Semblance. It was then that Ruby sensed someone behind her, causing her to quickly turn her head.

However, the next thing that Ruby knew is darkness as she fall unconscious.

"Good work, you 2." Cinder said as Ruby fell into in her arms, the silver eye girl letting go of her weapon.

"No problem. She put up a fight though. Did you put the virus into the network?" Mercury asked, causing Cinder to smirk.

"Yes. Everything is going smoothly to plan, even with the alterations." Cinder replied whilst staring at Ruby. It was then that Emerald thought of something.

"Where are the White Fang? Weren't they suppose to help us?" Emerald asked, causing Cinder to sigh.

"I guess that the other Maiden that I encounter that night kept the White Fang foot-soldiers busy. Come on now. We need to get going." Cinder said as she hoist Ruby over her shoulder.

"Where are we going?" Emerald asked in a confused tone of voice.

"You'll find out soon." Cinder replied before walking away, causing Emerald and Mercury to follow her. The only things that remained are Ruby's locker and Utopian Rose, still laying on the ground.

Everything was silent before hurrying footsteps echoed in the silence.

A women with red eyes and black hair appeared. When Raven spotted the discarded weapon, she growled. "We were too late." Raven muttered under breath.

* * *

 **And there we have it and I hope that you'll enjoy what happens next. I hope that you enjoy the interaction between Ruby and Sage and the small appearance of Raven at the end. Please review and until next time everyone.  
**

 **Trnz: I had the same idea as you and I will put it into the story. However, I think that Ruby will find it a difficult because she hasn't been trained in duel swords.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hello everyone, ready for a new part of this story? :)  
**

Chapter 21

When Sage returned with drinks, he became confused when he saw that Ruby is not where he left her.

 _"Where did Ruby go?"_ Sage thought confusedly before starting to scan the ball room if he could see the crimson hair girl.

"Excuse me, but have you seen a girl with silver eye and crimson hair by any chance?" Sage asked a random person.

"I think so, I saw her walking outside." The person replied, causing Sage to smile.

"Thanks." Sage said before heading towards the doors.

" _She must have gone for some fresh air, it is quite hot in there."_ Sage thought as he step outside and started to look around.

 _"She not here. Has she wondered into the city?"_ The green hair student thought before heading into Vale.

After a few minutes of searching, and failing, to find Ruby, he finally found himself in the plaza outside the CTTS tower.

As Sage looked around the plaza, the green hair student saw a rocket locker and a familiar weapon.

" _That's Ruby's weapon, Utopian Rose."_ Sage thought as he walked over to it and pick up Utopian Rose.

"Ruby! Ruby!" Sage shouted around the plaza. He started to panic. _"Okay. What should I do?"_ Sage thought as he tried to calm down.

"I need to call Sun, he could tell Ruby's team." Sage said to himself as he started to get out his Scroll out.

However, it was then that he notice another Scroll on the ground. _"Who's Scroll is that?"_ Sage thought as he picked up the Scroll and looked up the ID page.

"It's Ruby's..." Sage muttered before continuing to get out his own Scroll out and started to call Sun.

He never realized that he's being watched by Raven.

* * *

"Yang. You need to calm down." Blake said to a pacing Yang.

"Calm down? Calm Down!? My little sister has mysteriously disappeared! How, in the name of Monty Oum, am I suppose to keep calm!?" Yang shouted at the cat Faunus with red eyes filled with fury.

Currently, the remaining members of team RWBY are in their dorm room, it's the next day after the ball dance and their leader disappearing.

"Nothing will be accomplish if you just keep pacing around. You need a clear mind." Weiss said to Yang, causing her to look at her. After a few seconds, Yang let out a deep sigh.

"Maybe your right. It just that...I don't want to loose Ruby again." Yang said as she crash down onto Blake's bed, causing the cat Faunus to bounce slightly.

"Yang. Do you have any idea who might have kidnap Ruby?" Weiss asked, causing the golden hair girl to think.

"I can't think of anyone who would..." Yang began to say but then trailed of when a thought entered her head. "Have you got an idea, Yang?" Blake asked, becoming anxious.

"Sort of. When I visited Junior's club on the day of the investigation, he mentioned that Ruby was there, looking for names of 3 people." Yang replied, causing the cat Faunus and heiress to look at each other with confuse faces.

"Did you found out what this names are?" Weiss asked, causing Yang to nod her head.

"Yeah. The names that Ruby was looking for are Mercury Black, Emerald Sustria and Cinder Fall." Yang replied, causing frowns to appear on Blake's and Weiss's faces.

"Never heard of those names." Wiess said, but Blake remained silent.

"Do you know something, Blake?" Yang asked, slightly hopeful.

"Sort of. When me and Ruby went to visit Tukson's bookstore, we saw 2 people, male and female, coming out of it and they mentioned this Cinder person's name. They could be Mercury and Emerald." Blake said, causing Yang to become more hopeful.

"What did they look like?" Yang asked, causing Blake to think.

"The male has grey hair and grey eyes whilst the female has green hair and red eyes." Blake explained, causing Yang to hum slightly.

"But that's not very much to work from." Weiss pointed out, causing Blake nod her head sadly.

"I hate to admit it. But we just have to wait until Professor Ozpin gives us any news about Ruby." Yang said, causing Weiss and Blake to look at Yang with sad expressions on their faces.

Unknown to the 3 of them, they didn't realize that their conversation have been overheard by a red eyed raven which flew away.

* * *

Raven Branwen is facing a dilemma. Currently, the red eyed swords-women is in a side alley in Vale.

 _"Who should I call? Summer or brother?"_ Raven thought to herself as she stare at 2 Scroll numbers on her own Scroll. _"Should I call Summer since Ruby's her daughter, or should I call Qrow, which means that Summer doesn't find out the truth."_ Raven thought with a frown on her face.

After interrogating some of the White Fang members that she fought on the night of Ruby's kidnap, she found out where Ruby has been taken to. Raven was lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear footsteps coming down the side alley and stopping abruptly.

"Raven?!" A voice asked in a surprise tone, causing the red eyed swords-women to come out her thoughts and stiffen slightly when she recognize the voice. She turned her head to see an older version of Ruby wearing a white cloak. "...Dust." Raven said as she stare at Summer Rose.

* * *

Currently, Summer and Raven are sitting at a table at the Arain Cafe. "...Its been a while. Hasn't it, Summer?" Raven asked, suddenly feeling slightly nervous under the gaze of the silver eye women in front of her.

"Yes. Yes it has." Summer replied with arms folded.

"What have you been up to?" Raven asked, causing Summer to take a deep breath.

"I'm going to Beacon. I've been informed that my daughter has disappeared." Summer replied, making Raven raise a eyebrow.

"What about Tai?" Raven asked, causing Summer to glare at her slightly.

"Tai had school stuff to attend, so he couldn't come." Summer explained, causing Raven to nod her head slightly.

"I...see." Raven said simply before silence fell between the 2 women.

"Who where you calling to? You had your Scroll out when I spotted you." Summer asked, causing Raven to look down at her cupped hands.

"I was deciding who to call. You or Qrow." Raven replied, looking up into Summer's face, who has a raise eye-brow.

"Do you know what happened my little rose?" Summer asked, leaning in slightly.

Raven sighed slightly. "I was hoping not to get you involve with this Summer, but it look like that I got no choice now." Raven said, causing Summer to become confuse.

"Ruby...has been kidnapped." Raven replied, causing Summer to widen her silver eyes.

"She's been what!?" Summer shouted whilst standing up and slamming her palms onto the table. A awkward silence descended around the room when Summer realized that everyone in the cafe is looking at her.

Raven shook her head whilst sighing. "...Sorry." Summer said apologetically before sinking down onto her chair.

"Who want to kidnap my little rose?" Summer, who is feeling very embarrassed, whispered to Raven.

"Summer, your daughter holds something in her possession that puts her in serious danger." Raven began to explain, however it was then that Summer glared at her.

"Let me get this straight. Your worried about the safety of my daughter more than yours?" Summer whispered angrily, causing Raven to take a deep sigh.

"Summer, About Yang. There's a reason why I had to leave her and Tai." Raven explained, causing Summer to raise a eye-brow.

"Why is that?" Summer asked, causing Raven to sigh slightly. "Can we please get back to the main topic?" Raven asked, causing Summer to frown at her for dodging the question. "...Okay." Summer replied grudgingly.

"Good. Before I tell you who kidnap Ruby, I need to tell you something." Raven said, causing Summer to become curious.

"You remember the fairy tale of the 4 Maidens?" Raven asked, causing Summer to nod her head.

"Of course. But what has that fairy tale got to do with this?" Summer asked, causing Raven to close her eyes.

"The thing is Summer, everything from that story...is real." Raven replied, causing Summer to stare at her.

"Your kidding, aren't you, Raven?" the silver eye women asked, causing the red eyed swords-women to shake her head.

"No, I'm not kidding, Summer. Your daughter, Ruby, is currently one of the 4 Maidens." Raven explained and Summer to become serious, knowing that Raven isn't the type to lie.

"Which Maiden is she?" Summer asked, causing Raven to smirk slightly.

"Have a guess, you will find it ironic, considering your name." Came Raven's reply, causing Summer to frown.

After a few seconds of thinking, Summer's silver eyes blinked a few times. "My daughter...is the Winter Maiden?" Summer asked, unsure if Raven was referring to the Summer Maiden.

Raven simply nodded head. "But...how?" Summer asked, causing Raven to take a deep breath.

"The powers of the 4 Maidens are passed onto another host when the current host dies. The next host could be the last female the dying Maiden is thinking of or completely random. The Maidens went into hiding to keep that vast power more safer." Raven explained, causing Summer to nod her head in understatement.

"I see...? And how did you found out my daughter is the Maiden?" Summer asked, causing the red eyed swords-women to become quite.

"...I didn't know that Ruby was the Winter Maiden at first. A few years ago, I heard rumors of a women being able to control ice on a degree never seen a while of searching, I managed to track down Ruby. She was wearing a mask at the time, so didn't realize it was your daughter until I removed her mask." Raven explained, however Summer started to frown.

This cause Summer to become confuse. "Did you do anything to my daughter at the time?" Summer asked, arms cross and Raven knew that she will get shouted at again.

"I...fought her...to see what she capable of." Raven explained and she became nervous when the silver eye women became quite.

"...Summer?" the red eyed women asked slowly.

"Let me get this straight, you fought my daughter...when she was younger than 15 years old?!" The silver eye women whispered angrily, causing the red eyed swords-women to sweat slightly.

After a few seconds of glaring at Raven, Summer closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Did she kick your butt?" Summer asked with a small smirk.

"Well, she have good sword skills and have good control over her magical powers despite being a young age." Raven replied, causing Summer to nod her head.

"That's my little rose." Summer said before becoming serious.

"So who kidnap Ruby?" Summer asked, causing Raven to close her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Your daughter is currently being held in a White Fang base somewhere near Vale." Raven replied, causing Summer to become confuse.

"Has Ruby been involved with the White Fang?" Summer asked, causing Raven to start smirking.

"Kind of. Summer, your daughter is the Winter Maiden which allows her to control ice. What other Huntress do you know that can control ice?" The red eyed swords-women asked, causing silver eye women to think.

"I remember that Yang showed me a video showing Rose Paladin fighting some foot-soldiers from the White Fang and she...control...ice..." Summer began to reply but started to trail off as the dots started to connect in her head.

"Raven, are you telling me that Ruby is also Rose Paladin?" Summer asked, causing Raven to nod her head.

"Everything makes sense now. People say that Rose Paladin is giving the White Fang serious trouble." Summer said as she clasp her hands together.

"That's true. However, the White Fang kidnapped Ruby for someone else." Raven said, causing Summer to become confuse.

"Someone wants to take the Winter Maiden's away from Ruby." Raven explained, causing Summer to become wide eyed.

"Do you mean that Ruby is going to be killed. You did say that the Maiden's powers could be passed onto the last female in the mind, that person could be their murderer." Summer asked, getting worried.

However Raven shook her head. "Your right about that Summer, but this person has a method of extracting the Maiden's powers from the current host into themselves." Raven explained, causing Summer to look slightly hopeful.

"So there's a chance that Ruby will not get killed?" Summer asked in a hopeful tone of voice.

Raven started to purse her lips together. "Summer, have you told Ruby about...her eyes?" Raven asked and Summer knew what the red eyed swords-women meant.

Summer sighed deeply. "No. I didn't want Ruby to take on such a heavy burden." Summer replied in a sad tone of voice as she look down at the table.

"Why are you asking, Raven?" Summer asked as she look at Raven dead in the eye.

"Think about it Summer. The mystical power of the silver eye warriors and the magical powers of a Maiden. These 2 powers residing in a single individual will make them a major threat to anyone who sees them as their enemy." Raven explained, causing Summer to widen her eyes.

"Raven, are you telling me that the person who is going to Ruby's Maiden powers is..."her"?" Summer asked, whispering the last part.

"Yes and no. Yes as "she" wants the power of the 4 Maidens for a greater purpose, no because a underling of her's, Cinder Fall, will be the one who steal the Winter Maiden's powers from Ruby." Raven explained, causing Summer to nod her head.

"I see. Raven, did you bonded with Ruby when you meet her?" Summer asked, causing Raven to become confuse.

"I did, why are you...Summer, your not planning on using my Semblance to go and rescue Ruby?" Raven asked, causing the Summer to nod her head.

"Absolutely. I don't want to lose my little rose again." Summer replied and Raven was about to say something but saw the determination in Summer's eyes. Raven started to smirk.

"You were always the stubborn one in team STRQ." Raven commented, causing Summer to grin.

"Yep. Now then, tell me everything you know." Summer said, causing Raven to nod her head.

* * *

When Ruby gained consciousness, she saw that she in a dark room.

"Where I'm I?" Ruby said to herself as she scanned the room. The room is small with just a bed, that she was sleeping on, and having a door made of steel.

 _"How did I get here?"_ Ruby thought confusedly before thinking. It took her a few second to remember the previous events.

" _I got captured. I was so stupid and fall for Emerald's Semblance!"_ Ruby thought gain, feeling frustrated with herself.

It was then that she became sad. _"The others must be worried about me by now."_ Ruby thought sadly before a idea entered her head.

"Do I have my Scroll on me?" Ruby muttered to herself and she checked her pockets. When she couldn't feel it, the silver eye girl sighed sadly.

 _"They have took my Scroll or it back at the plaza where I fought Mercury and Emerald."_ Ruby thought before noticing a black bracelet on her arm, making the silver eye girl confuse.

"What's this?" Ruby asked herself as she examined the bracelet. Ruby gained a uncomfortable feeling as she started at the bracelet.

It was then that she hear noises at the iron door.

The silver eye girl turn her attention towards the door just as it opened to reveal a male wearing black and having red hair. On his waist is a katana and Ruby notice that the sheath resembles that of a rifle. The male also wearing a white mask that resembles a Grimm.

" _A member of the White Fang?"_ Ruby thought, noticing 2 bull horns on the male's forehead. The red hair male stared at Ruby behind his mask for a few minutes before sighing.

"I can't believe that Rose Paladin, the one who been giving the White Fang trouble, is a 15 year old brat." The red hair male said, causing Ruby to smirk.

"Heh. Kids these days are getting more dangerous, aren't they?" Ruby asked, causing the red hair male to glare at her.

"Shut up, filthy human." The red head male growled, causing Ruby to shrug her shoulders.

"Who are you and where I'm I?" Ruby asked, causing the red hair male to frown slightly.

"I guess you got some right to know. My name is Adam Taurus, the leader of the Vale branch of the White Fang and your at a one of our bases. It is well hidden, so don't expect help to come." The now named Adam said to Ruby as he continued to observe her.

Ruby tried her best to keep calm on the outside, but in the inside, she feel scared.

"So what are you planning to do with me? Torture me or execute me?" Ruby asked, causing Adam to sigh slightly.

"As much as those ideas sound appealing, there is someone who wants you remained alive and...not harmed." Adam replied, growling the last part.

"Is this person, by any chance, control fire?" Ruby asked and Adam froze slightly. It was the only reply that Ruby needed before starting to smirk.

"How amusing, you being ordering around by a human. And you called me a filthy hum-!" Ruby began to say but received a punch to the stomach by Adam.

"I would suggest keeping your mouth shut human, otherwise I will take action into my own hands." Adam explained to Ruby who is keeled over and clutching her stomach. Adam started to walk towards the door to the cell.

"Don't expect to use your ice powers. That bracelet on your arm prevents you from using them." Adam explained before closing the door, leaving a confuse Ruby.

 _"What did he mean?"_ Ruby thought before activating her Maiden powers. However, the silver eye girl began shock when she couldn't activate them.

" _I guess that Salem created the bracelet to prevent a Maiden from activating their powers_." Ruby thought before sitting on the bed.

"Well at least "she" will know that I'm here and probably tell Mum, Dad or Uncle Qrow." Ruby muttered herself before fear starting to over come with fear.

* * *

 **And there we have it for the first part and I hope that you like the appearance of Raven and Adam in this chapter. I hope that you enjoy the conversation between Summer and Raven as well. If anyone is confuse about when Raven bonded with Ruby, it was when Raven caught Ruby when she was about hit the ground as Raven knew that Ruby (or Rose Paladin at the time) is someone to keep a close eye on. Please review and until next time everyone.  
**

 **Trnz/Zaralann: The only reason why Ruby got defeated is because she got distracted by the "appearance" of Kagura. Sorry if this displeases you.**

 **foxchick1/AuroraNova46: Glad to see that you 2 are excited about what is about to happen.**

 **AlbusEques: You should prepare yourself. It will get emotional soon.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hello everyone! I'm busy this weekend so I'm posting this chapter earlier than usual.  
**

Chapter 22

"Ah. Miss Rose, it's good of you to come." Professor Ozpin said as Summer entered his office. Professor Goodwitch is also present.

"It is Professor. I would have come earlier, but I...ran into a friend of mine." Summer explained, causing Ozpin to raise a eyebrow at the pause.

"Please sit." Ozpin said, gesturing to the chair in the other side of the desk.

"We don't know what happened to your daughter, other than that she went out of the ballroom last night. We believe that she got into a fight, since her rocket locker and weapon are seen just outside the CTTS tower." Ozpin explained, causing Summer to close her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I know what happened to Ruby. She got kidnapped." Summer said, causing both Ozpin and Goodwitch to become surprise.

"And how do you know this?" Ozpin asked as he clasped his hands together. "

My...friend told me that she got kidnapped by someone who can control fire." Summer replied, causing Ozpin and Glynda to look at each other.

Summer knew what is going the 2 Professor's minds. "I know that my little Rose is the current Winter Maiden and Rose Paladin." Summer said, causing both professor's to stare at her.

"Did your...friend told you this as well?" Professor Goodwitch asked, causing Summer to nod her head.

"Can you tell us we your friend is?" Ozpin asked, but Summer started to smirk.

"Even better, I can bring her here." Summer replied, causing the 2 professor's to look at each other. The silver eye women closed her eyes and started to concentrated, causing the 2 professor's to become confuse.

A few minutes later, a dark red portal appeared in the office, one that the 2 professor's recognize.

"Hello Professor Ozpin, it's been a while." a red eyed swords-women greeted as she exited the portal and close it.

"Yes it has, Miss Branwen." Professor Ozpin said whilst becoming tense slightly.

It was then that Raven notice Professor Goodwitch. "Oh. I didn't see you there Professor Goodwitch." Raven said, causing one of Goodwitch's eyes to twitch.

"I see that you still the same as ever, Miss Branwen." Goodwitch said, but Raven ignored her.

"So, Miss Branwen. Your the one who told Miss Rose that her daughter has been kidnap, correct?" Ozpin asked, causing Raven to nod her head.

"That's correct, it was the fake Fall Maiden, Cinder Fall and 2 of her followers that kidnapped Ruby." Raven explained, causing Ozpin to raise a eye brow.

"And how did you found out about this?" Ozpin asked, causing Raven to inhale slightly.

"I was near the CTTS tower when it happened." Raven replied, causing both Professor's to become confuse.

"So why didn't you help her?" Glynda asked as she stare at Raven.

"Me along with a...college of mine were dealing with the other half of the kidnapping." Raven replied, causing Ozpin to push his glasses up his nose.

"Other half?" Ozpin asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"The original plan was for members of the White Fang to ambush Ruby when she was dealing with the followers of Cinder." Raven explained with raised arms.

"So, where is Miss Rose's daughter then?" Glynda asked, causing Raven to close her eyes. "After interrogating a few of the White Fang foot-soldiers, I found that Ruby is currently in a White Fang base somewhere close to Vale." Raven explained, causing both Professor's to glance at each other.

"Is it likely that Ruby would be tortured by the White Fang?" Glynda asked, but Raven shook her head.

"No, from the information I gain from the White Fang foot-soldiers, they were told to keep Ruby a live and unharmed." Raven replied, causing Ozpin to think.

"That's understandable, since "She" needs Ruby alive to steal the Winter Maiden powers from her." Ozpin said in a quite tone of voice.

"But the White Fang may be allowed to kill Ruby once "She's" finish with her." Summer said, causing both Professor's to look at the silver eye women.

"Raven told me that since my little rose has silver eyes, that makes her a dangerous opponent in "her" eyes." Summer explained, causing Ozpin look at the red eyed swords-women who nodded her head.

"Yes, that true. We need to set up a rescue mission immediately." Ozpin said, causing Summer to smile.

"Summer, I think it's best if you go to Miss Xio Long's team and see how they are doing." Ozpin said, causing the silver eye women to nod her head.

"I was planning on visiting them anyway." Summer said before making her way to the lift.

However, before she reached the lift, she stopped and turned her head. "Raven, aren't you coming?" Summer asked, causing Raven to stare at her.

"Pardon?" Raven asked blankly, causing Summer to shake her head slightly.

"Going to see your daughter's team." Summer replied, causing Raven to blink a few times.

"Your kidding, right? When we spoke in the cafe, you were furious about me being more concerned about your daughter's safety than my own." Raven replied, causing Summer to shrug her shoulders.

"That was different. And anyway, Yang's been searching for you for the last 10 years. You will see her eventually, might as well be now." Summer explained, causing Raven to think for a few seconds being sighing deeply.

"Very well." Raven said as she stood up and followed Summer into the lift.

* * *

"Uhuh. I couldn't concentrate in class." Yang groaned as she and the others sat in the common room area for the first years.

"Yeah. I couldn't either." Blake agreed before looking at Weiss.

"What?! Don't expect me to give the both of you notes. I couldn't concentrate as well!" Weiss exclaimed, causing both Yang and Blake to stare at her.

"Wow. You must be worried about Ruby that much if you couldn't concentrate on the lesson." Yang said, causing Weiss to cross her arms.

"I'm not the only one. You 2 are worried about Ruby as well." Weiss pointed out, causing the 2 other girls to look at each before nodding their heads.

"What should we do? We can't just stand around here and do nothing." Blake said, looking at Weiss and Yang.

"But what can we do? We have literally no leads and the one that we do have is close to useless." Weiss pointed out, causing Blake and Yang to sigh in disappointment.

"Hehehe. It good to see that Ruby have such good friends." A voice spoke behind Blake, causing the cat Faunus to lean her head backwards to stare into silver eyes.

"..." Silence filled the air as Blake tried to register what she is seeing.

"AAAA!" Blake exclaimed as she along with Weiss and Yang jump off their seats.

"Hahaha. That's always fun to watch." Summer said, laughing slightly.

"...Ruby?..." Weiss asked slowly, causing the silver eye women to shake her head.

"My name is Summer Rose, Ruby's mother." Summer introduce herself to Weiss ans Blake.

"Mum, what are you doing here?" Yang asked confusedly, causing Summer to look at her.

"What? I got a call that a daughter of mine has disappeared and I'm not suppose to come to Beacon?" Summer asked, causing Yang to rub the back on her head.

"I guess not..." Yang replied sheepishly.

Weiss looked confuse. "Summer is Yang's step-mother." Blake whispered to the heiress, causing Weiss to "oh" silently.

"Where's Dad?" Yang asked, causing Summer to sigh slightly.

"Tai had stuff at Signal Academy to attend, so he couldn't make it." Summer explained, causing Yang to become disappointed.

"Have you met with Professor Ozpin yet?" Yang asked, causing Summer to nod her head.

"Yes, I've already spoken to Professor Ozpin and he's planning a rescue mission." Summer explained before realizing what she said.

The silver eye women could feel the person behind the door face-palming herself. "Rescue mission?" Weiss asked, causing Summer to become sheepish slightly.

"Yeah. Ruby has in fact been kidnapped." Summer explained, becoming serious and silence filled the room.

"Ruby's been what!?" Yang shouted, her eyes turning red.

"Miss Rose. Who kidnapped Ruby?" Blake asked, preparing to pounce onto Yang if the golden hair girl decided to storm all the to where Ruby is being held captured.

"...Ruby is currently in the hands of the White Fang." Summer replied with a grimace look on her face.

"What!? That's it, I'm going!" Yang shouted before starting to march towards the door. However, 2 pair of arms prevented her from reaching the door.

"Let. Me. Go!" Yang said angrily as she turned her head to glare at her 2 teammates.

"Yang. I know your angry, but you don't know where Ruby is being held in the first place." Blake pointed out, causing Yang to become silent.

After a few seconds, Yang stopped struggling and slumped onto a chair.

It was then that Weiss gained a confuse look on her face. "How did Professor Ozpin knows that Ruby been kidnapped the White Fang in the first place?" Weiss asked whilst looking at Summer.

"Well, he didn't...I told him." Summer replied, causing Blake and Yang to stare at her.

"And how do you know that Ruby been kidnapped, Mum?" Yang asked, causing Summer to become nervous.

"A...friend of mine told me." Summer replied, causing 3 remaining members of team RWBY to look at each other.

"Who?" Yang asked, causing Summer to take a deep sigh.

"You can come in now." Summer called and after a few seconds, Raven opened the door and entered the common room. Silence filled the room as the 3 members of team RWBY stare at the newcomer.

"Yang,...she looks...just like you." Weiss said slowly, seeing the facial resemblance between Yang and Raven. However, Blake has a very good idea who this women is. "...Mum?" Yang asked whilst still staring at Raven.

"Yang...you have grown into a fine women." Raven replied, causing Yang to blink a few times.

"Really? Is that the first thing you can say?" Yang asked, causing Raven to rub the back of her head.

"Well...yeah." Raven replied, causing Yang and the other 2 members of team RWBY to sweat-drop.

"I can see now where you get your attitude, Yang." Weiss said, causing Yang to glare at her and Summer chuckled.

"Should we get onto more pressing matters?" Summer asked, causing everyone to nod their heads before sitting down.

"Ruby is currently being captive in a White Fang base, somewhere close to Vale." Raven explained, causing the 3 students to become surprise.

"And how do you know about this, Miss...Branwen?" Weiss asked, unsure how to refer Raven as.

"I got the information by beating up and interrogating a few White Fang foot-soldiers." Raven replied simply, causing Weiss and Blake to stare at Yang.

"What?" Yang asked with raise arms in the air.

"Nothing." The heiress and cat Faunus replied at the same time.

"Do you know what condition Ruby is in, Miss Branwen?" Weiss asked, causing the others to gain worried looks.

"Ruby's safe for now, but if we don't act fast then Ruby will die." Raven explained, causing WBY to become become confuse.

"I don't understand, what has Ruby done to the White Fang that will cause them to kill her?" Yang asked and Blake started to become guilty.

 _"Is she in danger because of me?"_ Blake thought guiltily.

"That's...sensitive information." Raven replied, glancing at Summer to nodded her head slowly.

"What?!" Yang exclaimed angrily as she stood up and marched up to the red eyed swords-women and glared at her.

"My little sister is in a life threatening situation, and your not telling us the reason why!" Yang growled angrily.

"Yang, please calm down." Summer said as she place a hand on the golden hair girl's shoulder. Yang glanced at Summer for a few seconds before sighing deeply and sitting back down.

"Can we come on the rescue mission?" Blake blurted out, causing everyone to stare at her. Summer started to laugh slightly.

"You know, I was going to ask you in the first place. Rescue missions are missions that Hunters will take during their lives. This will be good practice for all of you." Summer explained, causing the 3 girls to grin at each other.

Raven raised a eyebrow, gaining the feeling that WBY did something similar before. "What information do you know about this White Fang base?" Weiss asked, causing Raven to take a slight breath.

"The base is a big complex and is under the control of bull Faunus called Adam Taurus." Raven replied, causing Blake to tense up at the mention of the name.

Yang and Weiss notice this and gained the feeling that Blake knows the Faunus.

"The security of the place is tight so if you want any chance of successfully rescuing Ruby, then you need a very, very good plan." Raven explained with opened arms.

It was then that door suddenly opened, causing the occupants to stand up as team JNPR came into the room.

"Any news about Ruby's whereabouts...?" Pyrrha began to say but stop when she and the others saw Summer.

"Where have you been Ruby and why have you change cloaks?" Jaune asked confusedly, causing Summer to shake her head slightly with a smile on her face.

"My name is Summer Rose, Ruby's mother." Summer introduce herself to team JNPR.

"Hi Ruby's mum, my name is Nora Valkyrie, nice to meet you!" Nora introduce herself to Summer at a fast pace whilst standing in front of her, causing the silver eye women to blink a few times.

Ren started to pull Nora away from Summer. "I'm sorry about my partner, she's can be a handful at times." Ren apologize to Summer, who just smiled.

"It's okay. It good to see that Ruby is making friends." Summer said. It was then that team JNPR notice Raven.

"...What with the new get up and hair, Yang?" Pyrrha asked as she examine Raven.

Yang cough to gain team JNPR's attention, causing them to look at the golden hair girl.

"..." Team JNPR became silent as they look between Yang and Raven for a few seconds. "This is Raven Branwen, Yang's biological mother." Summer introduce Raven to the group.

"...Ah." Team JNPR said at the same time, causing everyone else to sweat-drop.

"And hello to you as well." Raven said blankly, causing everyone to chuckle.

"Branwen? Are you related to Qrow Branwen? Ruby mentioned him." Pyrrha asked, causing Raven to sigh slightly.

"He's my idiot of a brother." Raven replied, causing Pyrrha to go "ah" silently.

"Any news about Ruby?" Jaune asked, causing Yang to nod her head.

"Yeah. Ruby's been kidnapped by the White Fang." Yang replied, causing team JNPR to become shock.

" _I guess that the White Fang found out about Ruby's identity as Rose Paladin."_ Pyrrha thought whilst gaining a grimace look on her face.

"Is Professor Ozpin setting up a rescue mission or something?" Ren asked, causing Weiss to nod her head.

"Yes, and Miss Rose kindly allowed us to join." Weiss explained, causing team JNPR to become surprise.

"Can we join as well? Ruby's our friend as well?" Jaune asked, causing the rest of his team to become surprise at his bold question. Team (R)WBY and Raven looked at Summer.

"I guess you could, the more the merrier." Summer replied, causing smiles to appear on team JNPR's faces.

"Does that mean me and my team can come along as well?" A voice asked, causing everyone in the room to become confuse whilst looking around.

"Sun. how long have you been there?" Blake asked whilst looking at the window. Everyone else looked at the window to see a upside down monkey Faunus.

"About most of the conversation." Sun replied as he swing himself into the room. Sun looked at Summer with a smile on his face.

"Can my team be part of the rescue mission as well?" Sun asked, causing Summer to gain a thought full look on her face.

"...I guess you could." The silver eye women said as she examine the monkey Faunus.

"Cool!" Sun exclaimed whilst folding his arms around his head.

"I guess we need to get plan making, then?" Summer asked, causing Raven to nod her head.

* * *

 **And there we have. Ruby's rescue will start next chapter! I bet that everyone knew that Yang will meet Raven after reading the last chapter. I hope that everyone liked how team JNPR mixed up Summer with Ruby and Raven with Yang because of how similar they are to each other.**

 **I'm not entirely sure on how to explain this, but I try the best I can concerning the use of Raven's Semblace in this chapter. I come up with idea a while back that since Raven could tell what kind of situation a bonded person is in (such as when Yang was about to be killed by Neo on the train), that could comply with the bonded person (if they are aware of the bond that is) and possibly summon Raven.**

 **Please review and until next time everyone.**

 **AlbusEques: The pairing Paprika is in this story.**

 **AuroraNova46: Glad to see that your excited to see what happens next.**

 **TheShadow977:...Your one dark person, you know that.**


	24. Chapter 23

**What's up everyone. Ready for the start of the rescue mission?  
**

Chapter 23

After convincing Glynda and Professor Ozpin, the rescue group that consits of Summer, Raven, team (R)WBY, team JNPR and team SSSN arrive at a group of buildings in a forest somewhere outside Vale.

"Was this something before becoming a White Fang's base?" Janue asked whilst hidding behind a tree.

"It was a castle/fort before the residents moved away because of the Grimm." Raven replied, as she kept her gaze at the front entrance.

"O-okay."Janue said, feeling nervous being near Raven.

"So, does everyone know their part of the plan?" Summer asked, causing everyone to nod their heads.

"My team will mess the security system." Sun replied, causing the Weiss to stare at team SSSN.

"And how are you going to disable the security system?" Weiss asked, causing Neptune to rub the back of his head whilst smiling sheepishly.

"I...have some mechanic skills." Neptune replied sheepishly, causing Weiss to blink a few times.

"...Oh." Weiss said, causing everyone to chuckle slightly.

"Me, Weiss and Blake will cause a distraction at the front entrance." Yang replied, causing her 2 teammates to nod their heads.

"My team will cause the distraction at the other entrance." Jaune replied as Pyrrha and Ren to nod their heads whilst Nora grinned wildly.

"That leaves me and Raven to rescue Ruby." Summer said, causing Yang to gain a glum look on her head.

"Yang, I know that you want rescue Ruby, but I think it's best if you let me and Raven take care of it. I don't want you get captured as well." Summer said with a small smile on her face.

"I find that hard to believe." Raven muttered under her breath.

"Okay everyone, time to get into positions." Summer said, causing everyone to get their weapons ready and Raven put on her Nevermore mask.

"Be careful everyone." Summer said before grabbing Calamity Rose and walked into the darkness. Raven started to follow Summer before stopping and turned to face Yang

"Don't get yourself killed, Yang." Raven said before walking away.

"...That's...a strange way of encouragement." Ren said as everyone watch Raven disappearing into the darkness as well.

"...Yeah." Yang said in agreement.

"Less talking, more action!" Nora exclaimed with a wide grin on her face. "Shhhhhh!" Everyone quietly shouted at the hyper girl.

* * *

"So Sage, is there any particular reason why you want to take part in this rescue mission?" Sun asked his green hair teammate.

Currently, team SSSN are sneaking around the perimeter towards the building that provides the power for the base.

"I was her partner at the dance, I should have kept a better eye on her." Sage replied as the 4 of them hid behind a armored truck and Scarlet checking if the coast is clear.

However Sun began to smirk. "I bet there's another reason." Sun said, causing Sage to stare at him.

"There's none actually." Sage retorted, however a light blush can be seen on his cheeks.

"Hehehe. Maybe not now but later." Sun said with a grin on his face.

"Grunts approaching." Scarlet said, causing everyone on team SSSN become silent as they better blended themselves into the darkness.

"Sun, could you climb that big tree over there to see if we're near our target?" Neptune asked after the White Fang grunts went past, causing the monkey Faunus to nod his head before quickly, and silently, scrambling up the tree. After a few minutes of looking through the branches of the tree, Sun rejoined his team.

"We're close, it's in a small building behind that wall." Sun told his teammates, causing them to look at the wall that Sun is pointing at.

"...Does anyone have any good ideas on how to get over it?" Scarlet asked slowly as he gazed at the large wall.

"I got nothing." Sage replied whilst scratching the back of his head.

"Well, I guess Sun could use is Semblance to launch us all the way to the top of the wall." Neptune said in a thoughtful tone of voice. Sun tilted his head as he analyze what Neptune said.

"...Maybe. But will cost me a lot of Aura." Sun said with a frown on his face.

"Let's try it. Its the only plan we have currently." Sage said, causing the others to nod their heads. After a few minutes preparations, team SSSN are ready to put their plan into action.

"Okay, the cost is clear." Scarlet said as he looked around and didn't saw no White Fang grunts.

"Good. Sage, are you ready?" Sun asked, causing the sword wielder to nod his head. The monkey Faunus closed his eyes before slamming his palms together and creating 4 glowing outlines of himself.

The 4 glowing Suns crouch down in a square and after a few seconds, Sage ran straight towards them.

When he got close to them he jumped into the center of the square. As soon as the green hair male's feet landed in the open palms of the glowing Suns, they launched him into the air.

"There he goes." Neptune said as he and the others watch Sage flying up the wall. However, Sage's speed started to decrease before reaching the top of the wall.

Sage acted quickly by drawing his sword from his back and stabbing it into the wall horizontally.

"Sage! Are you okay!?" Sun asked, trying his best not to shout too loudly.

"Yeah, I'm okay!" Sage called down before looking at the top of the wall.

"I could throw you onto the parapets, it isn't that high from where I am." Sage explained whilst hanging from the handle of his sword.

The 3 remaining members on the ground looked at each other. "Okay, whose next?" Sun asked, causing Scarlet to raise a arm.

"I'll go next." Scarlet replied, causing Sun to nod his head. Before long, Scarlet is catapulted into the air.

"Grab on, Scarlet." Sage said as he stretch one of his arms so that Scarlet could take of it. Scarlet grabbed Sage's hand easily and adding his own strength, Sage managed to get the red hair teen onto the parapets.

"Okay Neptune, your next." Sun said, looking at the light-blue hair teen who has a slightly scared look on his face.

"Y-yeah, s-sure." Neptune said before getting catapulted himself.

"Are you okay, Neptune?" Scarlet asked once Neptune is on the parapet.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Neptune said, shaking slightly. "We better make sure that no White Fang thugs appear." Neptune said whilst transforming his weapon into it's spear mode.

"Right." Scarlet said whilst getting his pistol and cutlass at the ready. A few minutes later, Sun joined the 2 on the parapets.

"Okay, now to get you onto the parapets." Sun said to Sage whilst leaning over the wall. Using the remaining of his Aura, Sun created a few more glowing outlines of himself that managed to get Sage himself onto the parapets.

"Now that everyone is here, do you see anyway down this wall onto the other side?" Sun asked he got his red staff out and scanning the parapets to see if any dangers are approaching.

"There's a door over there." Scarlet said whilst pointing at a door, that's some distance away, with his cutlass.

"Good. Let's get going." Sun said before he and the other members of his team creep towards the door.

"Wait! Stop!" Sun suddenly said, causing the SSN part of his team to become confuse as they stop.

"What's wrong, Sun?" Neptune asked, becoming nervous.

"The door's guarded." Sun replied, causing the others to peer through the darkness and saw 2 White Fang guards standing on either side of the door.

"Our first encounter with the enemy." Scarlet muttered quietly as team SSSN crouched low behind a section of a wall to prevent being seen.

"Any ideas?" Scarlet asked as peeked around the corner and observe the guards. So far, the guards haven't notice that they have un-welcomed guests. The rest of his team gained a thinking face as they thought of a plan. After a few minutes of thinking, a plan appeared in the Sage's head.

"I have a idea, but it requires really good timing." Sage said as the rest of his team look at him.

"Well, any plan is better than nothing. So, what's the plan?" Sun asked as he and the others gathered around so that Sage could explain his plan to them. Before long, everyone is in position.

"Neptune, are you ready?" Scarlet asked as he and the light-blue hair male are pointing their guns at the White Fang guards.

"Yeah." Neptune replied as got a better aim at his target. "On 3. 1...2...3!" Scarlet said and the both of them fired at the same time.

The guards yelled slightly as they got shot in the shoulder. However, before they could do anything else, Sun dashed out of hiding and struck the guards of the head, knocking them out.

"Success!" Neptune said with a smile on his face.

"Let's get going." Sage said as he headed towards the door.

"We need to be quite and move fast. We don't know what lays behind the door." Sun explained, causing the others to nod their heads.

As team SSSN made their way down the wall onto the other side, they encounter a few guards but managed not raise the alarm.

Before long, team SSSN are in the grounds of the White Fang base.

"And there it is." Sun said, pointing at a building that is some distance away.

"With guards surrounding it." Sage pointed out, seeing the movement of people surrounding the building.

"This just makes things more fun." Sun said with a smile on his face.

"Yeayyy." Neptune said with lack of excitement.

Team SSSN somehow manged to get into the building without being seen. Currently, the 4 of them are outside a room where a lone White Fang member can been seen through the crack of the door.

Sun crept into the room and struck the White Fang member, knocking him out.

"Right, you 3 keep a look out whilst I'll disable the security system." Neptune said as he sat in the chair that the White Fang member was on and started his work on the computer.

"Don't be long Neptune." Scarlet said, causing the light-blue haired teen to nod his head, his eyes not leaving the computer screen.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the side entrance to the White Fang base, team JNPR are hiding in the darkness, unable to seen by any of the White Fang guards.

"I'm board." Nora wined as she sat on a tree stump with her head in her hands.

"You need to be patient, Nora. We can't move until team SSSN disabled the security system." Ren explained as he observe the side entrance from behind a tree. "Well, they're taking their time about it." Nora said whilst frowning.

"Nora, sneaking around a White Fang's base isn't exactly a walk in the park." the magenta eyed male explained again, causing the orange hair girl to go into a huff whilst crossing her arms. This made Ren smile slightly.

"Janue, are you feeling okay?" Pyrrha asked her partner and leader.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." The blond hair knight replied, however, Pyrrha could tell that he is lying.

"You face tell otherwise." Pyrrha pointed out, causing Janue to stare at her for a few seconds before sighing.

"...I'm scared, okay. This is like, our first mission and it involves battling the biggest terrorist group in the world." Jaune explained, causing Pyrrha to shake her head slightly with a small smile on her face.

"Well for next time, think before you speak." The Mistral champion said, causing Jaune to stare at her.

"Hey! This is for a friend who got kidnapped by them." Jaune said, causing Pyrrha to nod her head.

"I understand Janue, Ruby is a dear friend to all of us. I don't want to loose her." Pyrrha said whilst gaining a sad smile.

"Don't worry Pyrrha, we will get Ruby back." Jaune said whilst placing a hand on Pyrrha's shoulder with a determined look in his eyes.

"Yes, yes we will." Pyrrha said whilst nodding her head.

"Hey guys. Have you got any ideas why Ruby is kidnapped by the White Fang in the first place?" Nora asked, causing everyone to look at her.

"that is a very good question, Nora." Ren said whilst frowning.

"...Maybe Ruby got on their bad side in the past." Janue suggested with a uncertain look on his face.

"Pyyrha. Any ideas?" Jaune aske, turning his head to look at the red hair girl.

"M-me! No, I don't!" Pyrrha replied with a slightly panic look on her face. Everyone stared at Pyrrha strangely.

"Pyrrha, do you know something?" Nora asked whilst tilting her head curiously.

 _"Shoot! Why I couldn't act normally?!"_ Pyrrha exclaimed in her head.

"I don't know anything, I swear." Pyrrha replied, causing her fellow teammates to look at each other. Janue was about to asked something but a shout from the side entrance of the White Fang base, cause team JNPR to turn their heads.

"I think that's our cue to cause the distraction." Ren said as he and the others got their weapons at the ready.

 _"Thank you team SSSN. I'm in your dept."_ Pyrrha thought, feeling relieved that she didn't got interrogated by her teammates.

As team JNPR came near the gates, the White Fang guards, thanks to their heightened eyesight, spotted them.

"Time to break some legs!" Nora shouted with a wide grin as she held Magnhild at the ready. The 4 students of Beacon Academy put up a good fight as the fought the White Fang guards.

"Er...guys, more are coming." Jaune said in a nervous tone of voice as he blocked an attack with Crocrea Mors.

"That's good. The more White Fang grunts we and the other team distract, the more easier for Miss Rose and Miss Branwen to rescue Ruby." Pyrrha explained as she shot a White Fang grunt in the foot with Milo's rifle mode before bashing them with Akouo.

"If we can handle them, then that's okay with me." Ren said before kicking a White Fang member in the stomach and then attacking with the bladed parts of Stormflower.

"This is so fun!" Everyone heard Nora exclaimed as the saw the light-blue eyed girl bashing members of the White Fang on the head with her weapon.

" _She's having too much fun."_ Jaune, Pyrrha and Ren thought at the same time whilst sweat-dropping.

However, it was then that the White Fang members present stopped attacking making team JNPR confused. _"Why did they stop attacking?"_ Jaune thought before a voice spoke.

"So, some students from the Academy decided to pay us a visit." A male voice said, causing team JNPR to turn their heads in the direction of the voice to see a White Fang member wearing a slightly different mask then the others are wearing.

In his hands is a big chainsaw. "Hi there! We're here to rescue our friend that you kidnapped!" Nora shouted to the White Fang lieutenant.

"Nora." Ren whispered to the orange hair girl in a tone that say " _be quite"._

"Oh. Your talking about our prisoner. Hmf. Good luck with getting her back." The Lieutenant said as the chain on his weapon started to move.

"Is everyone ready to fight this guy?" Janue asked whilst getting his weapons at the ready. The other members of his team didn't reply except got into a battle stance. Silence filled the air for a few seconds before the White Fang Lieutenant made the first move by charging at Pyrrha.

The Mistral champion blocked the chainsaw that was aimed at her face with Akouo, causing sparks to be sent flying. Pyrrha gritted her teeth at the pressure that the Lieutenant put on his weapon.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune shouted before running up to the Lieutenant and kicking him in the stomach.

The White Fang lieutenant stumbled back just as Ren and Nora started to fire bullets/grenades at him. The Lieutenant blocked the attacks with the flat side of the chainsaw. The Faunus, however, didn't have time to relax after the hail storm of attacks from Ren and Nora because Janue and Pyrrha started to attack with their bladed weapons.

"Guh. Just what do they teach at that school?" The Lieutenant muttered to himself as he blocked the attacks. Unfortunately for team JNPR, the Faunus Lieutenant found an opening and used it to sent a punch flying towards Jaune.

Luckily, the blond hair knight managed to raise Crocrea Mors to block the attack. However, the impact did cause him to be skidding backwards.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha exclaimed worriedly as she turn her head to see if Jaune is okay.

"Hey. You should be worried about yourself, girl." The Lieutenant said as Pyrrha turned her head to the Faunus's weapon coming down on her.

"Don't forget about us!" Nora said as she suddenly appeared and swing Magnhild sideways, hitting the Lieutenant on the side.

"Guh!" The Lieutenant exclaimed as he cluch his side.

"Thanks, Nora." Pyrrha said with a small smile on her face.

"You will pay for this." The Lieutenant growled before swinging his weapon.

"No you don't." A voice said and a few second later, Janue blocked the attack with his shield.

"Hold on Janue." Ren said as he dashed towards the Lieutenant and attacked with the bladed parts of Stormflower at the Lieutenant's stomach.

"This guy is tough." Janue said as the Faunus backed off slightly.

"Remember guys, our objective is to distract this entrance of the base, not defeating this guy." Pyrrha explained as she got into a battle stance.

"Easier said then done." Janue muttered as he and the rest of his team fought the White Fang Lieutenant again.

* * *

At the front entrance, team (R)WBY are fighting 2 mechs that are the same one that Roman used. "We'd managed to destroyed one before, 2 shouldn't be a challenged for us." Weiss said as she send a Dust fulled attack at the Mech that she and Blake are fighting with the aid of a glyph.

"That's true, but there was one of them and 4 of us before." Blake said as she used her Semblance to confuse the controller who tried to use one of the Mech's to flattened her.

"You do like to look on the negative side of things, don't you, Blake?" Weiss said as she used her weapon, Myrtenaster, to stab one of the Mech's arms.

"I'm just being realistic." Blake said before running up to the Mech and attacking it's legs.

"Sure you are." Weiss said before using a glyph to jump on top of the Mech and lodging the blade of Myrtenaster into one one the Mech's arm socket, preventing the controller from moving it.

With a angry Yang, the golden hair girl is glowing brightly as she attacked her Mech restlessly.

"This is for kidnapping my little sister!" Yang exclaimed with red eyes full of fury as she send a powerful towards the Mech suit, causing a dent to appear and making the Mech stumbled slightly.

"I'm not done yet." Yang said as she throw another punch. However, this time she fired a shot from Ember Celica, causing the right arm section of the Mech to be completely destroyed. The Mech regained it's balance and using it's remaining arm to attack Yang.

However, the red eye girl ducked under the attack did a uppercut, destroying the other arm as well.

The Mech took a few steps backwards as it tried to get away from Yang who slowly approached it. The golden hair girl punched the Mech lightly, and the entire thing fall backwards.

The White Fang grunt who was controlling tumbled out of it before staring into the eyes of a glaring Yang.

"Beat it." Yang simply said, causing the scared grunt to nod his head quickly before scurrying off. Yang watch them disappear before letting out a deep breath.

"I wonder how the others are doing?" Yang asked herself before looking at where Weiss and Blake are. The heiress and the cat Faunus have almost finished their own Mech, who as one remaining arm which can't move thanks to Weiss.

"Ready to finish this, Blake?" Weiss asked, causing the black hair Faunus to nod her head with eyes full of determination.

Weiss created many glyphs that surrounded the Mech and looking at Blake who nodded her head, the 2 of them jumped onto one of the many glyphs that surrounded the Mech.

The 2 of them jumped off glyphs as they attacked the Mech in rapid procession, leaving no opening or time for the mech to attack them. This went on for a few minutes before the Mech was nothing more than scrap metal.

"Looks like we done." Blake said as Weiss dusted her battle skirt.

"It looks like it." Weiss said, not bothering to give a glance at the controller who is scurrying away.

"Your done as well?" A voice asked, causing the checkmate duo to turn their heads to see Yang approaching them.

"Yes, you as well?" Weiss asked, causing Yang to nod her head.

"YeP. Great way of getting rid of some anger." Yang replied, causing Weiss and Blake to look at each other.

"So, what next?" Yang asked as she looked around.

"Well, I guess we help with team JNPR at the side entrance. " Blake said as she was about to place the katana part of Gambol Shroud.

"Oh. Leaving so soon, my love?" A male voice asked, causing Weiss and Yang to get into a battle stance whilst Blake froze.

Team (R)WBY heard footsteps, causing them to turn their heads in the direction of the noise.

"Adam." Blake muttered as she and the others saw the bull Faunus approaching them.

"It so glad to see you again, my love. We have a lot to catching up to do." Adam said with a evil smirk on his lips.

"Blake, do you know this guy?" Weiss asked confusedly as she glance at Blake.

"Yes. That's Adam Taurus, my former mentor and romantic partner when I was apart of the White Fang." Blake replied, causing Weiss to become surprise at the romantic partner part whilst Yang glared at Adam.

"So this is the guy who kidnapped Ruby?" Yang asked, causing Adam to tilt his head slightly as he stopped walking.

"So, your here to rescue that brat? Then I say that your wasting your time. You'll never get to her." Adam said whilst drawing his weapon.

"If that you want, then we will gladly give you a fight." Weiss said as she and the others got ready to battle the bull Faunus. However, Blake have hesitance in her eyes.

* * *

 **And there we have it for the first part and team (R)WBY is going to fight Adam. I hope that you guys like reading how each team play their parts in the rescue mission. Next chapter will show Summer and Raven playing their part in the mission as well. I'm sorry if I made Yang OP when she was fighting the Mech by herself. Please review and until next time everyone.**

 **Trnz: I won't be killing Summer, don't worry.**

 **blueanimelover123: Have you heard the story called "Raven's new Summer?" That has Raven mistaking Ruby for Summer. Be warn though if you want to read it.**

 **Theshadow99:...Okay, good to know.**

 **Kurosu cross: Thank you for pointing this out to me. However, Yang did told Weiss that she and Ruby have a uncle call Qrow Branwen back in chapter 13. That's where Weiss heard the surname from.**

 **yurippe15: Don't worry, I've already planned a few chapters where Summer will spend some quality time with Ruby.**

 **AlbusEques: I'm not sure what you mean by "teasing us"?**


	25. Chapter 24

**Hello everyone! ready for the next part of the rescue mission?  
**

Chapter 24

Ruby Rose is unsure what is going on outside the White Fang base. From what she could hear through the door, she could tell that there is a group of people attacking it.

 _"I wonder if they my friends?"_ Ruby thought as she sat on the bed.

However, she soon shook her head. _"No, that would be impossible. There would be no way that they know where I am."_ Ruby thought as she brought her knees to her and hugged them.

However, it was then that a dark red portal appeared in the room, making Ruby startle as she stood up.

" _That...looks familiar."_ Ruby thought confusedly as she tilted her head to the side. It was then that a older version of Ruby wearing a white cloak and carrying a shield came rolling out of it.

 _"Mum!?"_ Ruby exclaimed in surprise as she watch her mum drawing a sword that has a slightly long and bulky, mechanical hilt.

However, due to the angle portal being sideways from Ruby, Summer didn't notice the silver eye girl.

"Where I'm I? The portal should/Mum!" Summer began to mutter to herself but turned her head to see Ruby diving towards her and hugging her.

Summer dropped her weapon and hugged her daughter. "Ruby! I'm so glad that your safe. Do you know how worried me and the others are?" Summer asked as she released Ruby, her eyes glistening slightly.

"Sorry mum. But how did you find me?" Ruby asked, causing Summer to smirk slightly.

"A certain raven told me that you were taking to a White Fang base, my little ice rose." Summer replied, causing Ruby to nod her slightly before realizing what her mother said.

"I know that your Rose Paladin." Summer explained, seeing the shock look on Ruby's face.

"Who told you?" Ruby asked, slightly scared. It was then that another figure emerged from the portal. The silver eye girl jumped slightly at the sight of the Nevermore mask.

"Hello, Ruby. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Raven asked as she removed the mask.

"R-Raven?" Ruby asked, surprise to see the biological mother of Yang.

"It was Raven who told me where you are and being the current Winter Maiden as well." Summer explained, causing Ruby to give Raven a look.

"Do you think it was best to keep the 4 Maidens a secret?" Ruby asked, causing Raven to shrug her shoulders.

"I need to tell someone that your the Winter Maiden and Summer was the best choice." Raven replied as Summer leaned towards Ruby's ear.

"It was either me or Qrow." Summer said, causing Ruby to nod her head slightly.

"Yes. He would be the next best choice." Ruby said in a quiet tone of voice.

"Come on now. We better move. Our goal is achieved." Raven said whilst gesturing to the portal.

However it was then footsteps can be heard on the other side of the door, causing Ruby, Summer and Raven to look at each other.

"Hide!" Ruby exclaimed silently, causing Raven to close the portal and hide in the shadows.

Summer meanwhile activated her Semblance, causing herself to be covered in white rose petals to surround her. When the rose petals dropped away from Summer's body and landed on the ground, the silver eye women looked like she disappeared, but Ruby could see movement from the camouflaged silver eye women.

A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal 2 White Fang guards. "Okay brat, we been ordered to move you to a more...secured cell. So no funny business, got it?" One of the guards said, growling slightly at the last part.

The silver eye girl slowly nodded her head, fear showing on her face. One of the guards approach Ruby and was about to grab her arms when something hit him in the stomach, knocking him out.

"What the-!" The other guard said as Summer Rose reappeared.

"No one calls my little ice rose a brat." Summer said whilst glaring at the guard.

"Where did you come fr-" The guard was about to asked but Raven dashed out of the darkness and hit a pressure point on the guard's neck, knocking him out as well.

"Plan B then?" Summer asked, causing Raven to nod her head whilst making Ruby confuse.

"Plan...B?" Ruby asked in confusion, causing her mother to nod her head.

"YeP. The original plan was to use the portal to get you out of here, but it would be likely that the White Fang would move you somewhere else. So plan B is to creep out of here." Summer explained, causing Ruby to nod her head.

However it was then that Ruby remembered something.

"This bracelet prevents me from using my Maiden powers." Ruby explained, showing the black bracelet to Summer and Raven.

"Hmmmm...it looks like that Salem is getting more crafty." Raven said with a frown on her face.

Ruby became wide eyed at the mention of the name.

"Raven! Do you have to say that name in front of her?!" Summer asked, slightly annoyed. Raven sighed slightly.

"She will hear it sooner or later." Raven explained. It was then that Ruby gained a sheepish look on her face.

"I know who Salem is." Ruby said, causing both women to stare at her.

"...How?" Summer asked, surprised. Ruby was about to reply but Raven beat her to it.

"We better get moving. Would you like me to remove it or me?" Raven asked, referring to the bracelet.

"I will." Summer replied as she brought her sword to the black bracelet and started to saw at it. After a few minutes of sawing, Summer managed to break the bracelet off Ruby's arm.

"I haven't realized how painful the bracelet was until now." Ruby said whilst rubbing the sore area on her arm.

Ruby brought up a hand and activated her Maiden powers.

"YeP. I can use them now." Ruby said before Summer gave her Calamity Rose and the 2 of them, along with a masked Raven left the cell and started to walk quickly, but silently, along the hallway.

"Do you know the way out of here?" Ruby whispered as Raven looked around a corner, a hand on the hilt of her weapon.

"Of course, we wouldn't come here without forming a plan, wouldn't we?" Raven replied, glancing at the silver eye girl slightly through her mask.

"That makes sense..." Ruby said quietly before a questioned entered her head.

"Who else is here?" Ruby asked with a questioning look on her face.

"The rest of your team, your friends in team JNPR and team SSSN, I believe that they are called." Summer replied, causing Ruby to become wide-eyed.

"Do they know that I'm Rose Paladin or the Winter Maiden?" Ruby asked, causing Summer to shook her head.

"No. We didn't tell them the reason why you got kidnapped. Yang was almost at the point punching Raven in the face." Summer explained with a smirk on her face.

"Meeting Yang was probably one of the nervous experiences for me." Raven said, causing Ruby to raise a eye-brow.

 _"Considering that you left your biological daughter sometime after her birth, meeting Yang would be a nervous experience."_ Ruby thought in her head before becoming worried.

" _All my friends would need to be told the truth. I wonder how they would handle it?"_ Ruby thought before stopping when she felt something.

"Ruby, is there something wrong?" Summer asked in a concern as she and Raven stopped walking.

"Raven...why do I feel a Aura like that of a Maiden coming from you?" Ruby asked, causing Summer to look at Raven with wide eyes whilst the red eyed sword-women become panic slightly.

 _"Shoot! I didn't consider that Ruby would sense my Spring Maiden powers. She certainly grown since we last saw each other."_ Raven though, trying to think of a good excuse.

"Hold it right there!" A voice shouted from behind them, making Raven relieved as she, Summer and Ruby turned around to see a large group of White Fang soldiers approaching them.

"I think its best if you 2 give us back Rose Paladin!" A mouse Faunus shouted at Ruby, Summer and Raven.

"Why don't go back into you hole...and eat some cheese." Summer replied back, causing the mouse Faunus to growl slightly.

"Summer, really?" Raven asked whilst giving the silver eye women a deadpan expression under her Nevermore mask.

"I couldn't help myself." Summer said with a cheeky smile on her face as Ruby snigger before becoming serious.

"Well, time to for me to get back into the action." Ruby said before activating her Maiden powers, covering herself in a snowy light. When the light disappeared, Ruby Rose has now transformed into Rose Paladin, Winter's Legacy strapped to her waist and Calamity Rose attach to her back.

"You sure like to do things the hard way, don't you?" The mouse Faunus asked as the other Faunus's got their weapons at the ready.

"Yes we do." Rose Paladin replied before she, Summer and Raven charged at the group, weapons drawn.

" _It look like that Maiden Powers haven't been effected by that Bracelet in any way."_ The Winter Maiden thought whilst she skillfully fought her handful of soldiers. Rose Paladin swing Winter's Legacy at those who dare come close to her, managing to disarm a few of them before knocking them to the side.

One White Fang soldier tried to attack the Winter Maiden from behind. However, Rose Paladin sensed them, causing her to elbow them in the ribs before creating a few ice shards to pin them to the wall.

Rose Paladin then created a small ice cube to jump off from and swing Winter's Legacy, sending waves of icy winds at the soldiers.

" _It been a while since I fought some of the White Fang."_ Summer thought as she blocked a attack with Hunter Rose before kicking the White Fang soldier in the stomach.

Summer switch Hunter Rose around so that she is wielding the sword in the reverse grip before activating her Semblance, disappearing in a burst of white rose petals.

The White Fang soldiers that she is fighting became confused before getting attacked by the camouflaged Summer. _"Hmmm. Maybe I should change tactics."_ Summer thought before running towards a wall, transforming her sword so that it resembles a white rifle that has red lines on it.

The white cloaked women jumped on to the wall before kicking off it. The White Fang soldiers grunt in pain as they got shot by electrical Dust bullets.

"Where is that women?" 1 of the White Fang soldiers asked whilst growling and looking around, trying to locate Summer.

"I'm here." Summer replied, suddenly re-appearing in front of the White Fang soldier, making him jump in surprise. However, before the Faunus could do anything, the silver eye women kicked him between the legs, knocking him out.

"Hmf. Weaklings." Raven muttered as she attacked White Fang soldiers with her Laido style. The rotating chamber on the masked women's weapon's sheathed spinned around as Raven changed Dust blades with every attack.

The red eyed swords-women ducked under a sword attack from a White Fang soldier before doing a round house kick, knocking them onto the floor. The remaining White Fang soldiers began to back off slightly, causing Raven to smirk under her Nevermore mask.

"I don't think so." Raven said before dashing towards them and brought every single one them to the floor. Before long, all the White Fang soldiers have been defeated.

"Is that all of them?" Rose Paladin asked as she, Summer and Raven re-grouped.

"It seems like it." Raven replied, glancing around at the White Fang soldiers that are knocked out.

"How are feeling, Ruby, do you feel tired?" Summer asked, causing Rose Paladin to groan slightly. "

Mum, I have good control over my Maiden powers. I don't need to be looked after." Rose Paladin explained, causing Summer to giggle slightly.

"A mother always did to make sure that their children are in good health." Summer pointed out, causing Rose Paladin to huff slightly whilst crossing her arms.

"Well, you have certainly improve since last time." Raven said, causing Rose Paladin to smile sheepishly.

"Come on now. We better get out of here before more soldiers appear." Summer said, causing Ruby and Raven to nod their heads. however it was then that hurrying footsteps can be heard.

"hide!" Raven whispered and the 3 of them hid behind a large statue just as a group of White Fang soldiers appeared. The Faunus checked the knocked out soldiers whilst the leader of the group had a frown on his face.

"That brat managed to escape. She won't be happy about this at all." The Rhino Faunus muttered to himself before looking at at the soldiers that are doing nothing.

"We must re-capture Rose Paladin at all cost! Search the entire base for her. From the look of this, She hasn't gone very far." the Rhino Faunus explained, causing the White Fang soldiers to nod their heads before heading off in different directions.

"It look like things become harder for us." Summer said as she peered around their hiding place. "Yes, indeed." Raven said whilst nodding her head.

It was then that Summer saw Rose Paladin frowning slightly.

"Is there something, Ruby?" Summer asked whilst looking at her daughter.

"I'm just thinking about an idea." Rose Paladin replied, causing Summer and Raven to glance at each other confusedly.

* * *

With team (R)WBY, the 3 girls are having a difficult time fighting Adam. "This guy is freaking strong." Yang said as she held a bleeding arm.

"Well, he is a high ranking White Fang members. He won't be easy to beat." Weiss said whilst gritting her teeth.

Meanwhile Blake is managing to deal with the bull Faunus by herself. "Adam, why did you kidnapped Ruby?" Blake asked as she blocked a attack from Adam's Wilt.

The bull Faunus began to smirk. "Heh. You wouldn't believe me if I told you, my love." Adam replied before kicking Blake in the stomach, sending her backwards and falling onto the ground.

 _"What does he mean by that?"_ Blake thought whilst gritting her teeth before quickly activating her Semblance to confuse Adam as he fire at her using Blush.

Adam glanced around before deflecting a sword attack from behind him. "Why Blake?" Adam asked as the 2 of them fought.

"Why did you leave the White Fang? The both of us could have changed the world together." Adam explained before managing to land a hit on the cat Faunus and kicking her again but harder.

"I wanted peace, I wanted equality." Blake replied as she struggled to get up as the bull Faunus approached her.

"Do you honestly believe you gain those things by siding with the humans. "Humans are selfish beings, they don't care about us, Faunus. They only care about themselves." Adam said in angry tone of voice before preparing to attack Blake.

"Leave her along!" 2 voices yelled at the same time, causing Adam to dodge a fist to the face and a rapier to the stomach.

"Are you okay, Blake?" Weiss asked as she kept her gaze on Adam.

"Yes, sort of." Blake replied as she tried to get off the ground but winced.

"You stay there Blake. We'll handle this." Yang said as she got ready to fight.

"Be careful of his Semblance, you guys. Don't get hit by Adam's sword when he glows red." Blake explained, causing both Yang and Weiss to nod their heads.

"When I'm finished with them, I'll make sure that your tongue of yours is cut off, my love" Adam said before charging at Yang and Weiss whilst taking Wilt out of Blush. Weiss deflected Adam's attack before jumping out off the way to allow Yang to throw a few punches at the high ranking White Fang member.

They continued this plan of attack, Weiss deflecting the attacks that Adam throw at them before getting out of the way for Yang to attack Adam. The bull Faunus is having a hard time finding any openings, however, he seemed to be glowing red with every time that Yang land a hit on him.

"Found it." Adam muttered when he saw a opening. The bull Faunus battered Weiss's weapon to the side before shooting her in the shoulder.

"Weiss!" Yang and Blake exclaimed at the same time, seeing their teammate falling onto the ground whilst holding her shoulder with a pained expression on her face.

"Why you!" Yang growled as her eyes turned red before charging at Adam.

"Hmf. Your wide opened." Adam said as he ducked under the punch that Yang throw at him before kicking the red eyed girl in the stomach, sending her skidding across the ground.

"Now...for the kill." Adam said as he slowly approach Yang who is slowly getting off the ground.

"Just...try it." Yang said in a pained tone of voice as she got into a battle stance.

"Yang! You have no chance against him in the condition you are in! Run!" Blake pleaded but Yang ignored her.

"Die." Adam said before charging at Yang and drawing Wilt, planning on using his Semblance on her.

The lilac eyed girl closed her eyes, preparing to feel Adam's Wilt cut her body. She heard the swing of the sword, but feel no pain.

She became confuse at the absence of the pain but when Yang opened her eyes, she became shock.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

This is because Adam's Wilt have cut through the body of Ruby Rose.

* * *

 **cliffhanger, everybody loves them, hehehehe. Okay, I bet that there are some of you who want to kill me, so that why I'm running away and continue writing this story in well hiding place until everything calms down. I hope that everyone likes Summer's weapon and Semblance in this chapter. Please review and until next time everyone (I hope).**

 **Trzn: Ruby's silver eyes are kind of involved with the rescue mission.**

 **blueanimelover123: Yang's arm is safe for now.**

 **Phoenix Champion: Your probably one of the people who want to kill me.**

 **AlbusEques: Your welcome.**


	26. Chapter 25

**Hello there everyone! ready for the last part of the rescue mission.  
**

Chapter 25

Weiss and Blake gasped whilst Yang frozen as they saw what has happened. "So the brat decided to sacrifice herself for her team." Adam said as he watch Yang running up to the un-moving body of Ruby.

"Ruby? Ruby?..." Yang asked in a fearful tone of voice as she stared into the face of her sister. However, there was no response.

"Dead. I wasn't suppose to kill her just yet, oh well." Adam said as he sheathed Wilt.

"NoNoNoNo. Not again." Yang whispered as tears started to fall out of her eyes. Weiss and Blake did not cry but have a hollow look in their eyes.

"I guess that I will deal with the traitor and the heiress first before putting you out of your misery." Adam told Yang, even through she wasn't listing, before approaching Blake.

Blake looked up to see Adam hovering over her. "I wish things could be different, my love. But this was your choice." Adam said as he draw Wilt and prepared to kill Blake.

"How dare you." A angry voice spoke, causing everyone to turn their heads to see Rose Paladin shaking.

Adam became confused for a brief moment before realization hit the bull Faunus. "How dare you make my sister cry." Rose Paladin said as she removed her mask, making everyone shock.

"R...Ruby?" Yang whispered in confusion as she looked at the Ruby in her arms then back at the one glaring at the bull Faunus.

"So, your going to fight me then?" Adam asked as he focus his attention onto Ruby. Weiss and Blake stared at each other, totally confuse.

"I won't fight you..." Ruby began to say, causing the bull faunus to tilt his head slightly to the side in confusion.

"I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!" Ruby shouted in anger before 2 wing-like trails of silver light burst out of her eyes, making everyone shock and surprise.

"W-what is this? I wasn't told anything about this?!" Adam exclaimed, shaking slightly.

"Disappear." Ruby said before dashing towards the bull Faunus and the trails of light enveloped Adam. The rest of her team cover their eyes to avoid being blinded by the light.

When the light died down, WBY saw that the bull Faunus is some how embedded within a wall, not moving.

"...What was that?" Weiss asked as she and the others stared at Ruby, whose eyes are still producing the silver trails of light.

It was then that Ruby clutched her head with both of her hands. "AAAAAAAA!" Ruby shouted in pain, making everyone go wide eyed. Yang let go off Ruby's clone and rushed up to the real Ruby and hugged her.

"Ruby, everything's fine. I'm here." Yang said in a soothing tone of voice, rubbing Ruby's back. The silver trails of light that were coming out of Ruby's eyes disappeared before the silver eye girl became limp in Yang's arms.

"Ruby?...Ruby!?" Yang exclaimed in a worried tone of voice.

However, she relaxed slightly when she saw that Ruby is still breathing but with a pained expression on her face.

"Yang, did you know that Ruby can do...that?" Blake asked as she approach the golden hair girl, referring to the silver trails of light.

"No, I didn't." Yang replied, glancing at the cat Faunus.

"Just what is going on? Those silver wing-things and Ruby being Rose Paladin." Weiss asked in a confused tone of voice.

"To answer your first question, Weiss. Ruby just awakened the powers of the silver eye warriors." A voice replied, causing Yang, Weiss and Blake to look up to see Summer and Raven approaching them.

"Mum, what do you mean?" Yang asked, causing Weiss and Blake to look at each other confusedly.

"Which one is she referring to?" Weiss asked, causing Blake to shrug her shoulders.

"I explains things later, Yang. We have more pressing matters to attend." Summer said, looking worried at the pain expression on Ruby's face.

"Hey guys!" a voice called, causing Yang, Blake, Weiss, Summer and Raven to turn their heads to see team SSSN approaching them. Sun spotted Ruby, causing him to gin. "I see that the rescue mission is a success then?" Sun asked, still grinning

However, the grin died slightly when he notice the grim looks on team (R)WBY's faces. "Is...there something wrong with Ruby?" Sage asked, becoming worried slightly as he and the others saw the un-moving form of Ruby.

"We...don't know. There was a burst of light that came out of Ruby's eyes. The next thing that happened was Ruby screaming in pain." Yang explained sadly before looking at her sister.

"Er...why are there 2 Ruby?" Scarlet asked, noticing the clone that is lying on the ground. "So that where she went." Raven muttered before starting to walk towards Ruby's clone.

"Raven?" Summer asked as she and the others became confuse as they watch the red eyed sword-women draw her weapon and tapped the clone's body slightly hard.

Everyone, except Summer, became shock as they saw the clone's body turning into ice and shattering. "Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Neptune asked in a confused tone of voice.

"I'll explain things when we re-group with team JNPR and get back to Beacon." Summer replied before footsteps are heard.

"Speak of the devil." Sun said as everyone saw team JNPR approaching them.

"Mission complete!" A hyper Nora exclaimed with a wide grin on her face.

"What happened? We rush over here when we saw a bright light and screaming." Janue explained, causing the others on his team to nod their heads.

"Ruby did that." Weiss replied, causing team JNPR to stare at her.

"Ruby did...that?" Ren asked in a confuse tone of voice.

"Where is Ruby? Is she safe?" Pyrrha asked with a worried look on her face. It was then that team JNPR spotted Ruby in Yang's arms.

"Is Ruby okay?" Pyrrha asked with wide eyes.

"Don't know except that she's in pain." Blake replied, trying to sound calm.

"Now that everyone is here, let's get back to Beacon and get some rest." Summer said, causing everyone to nod their heads.

* * *

"Ruby is who?!" Nora shouted with wide eyes. Currently, it is the next day after the rescue mission and everyone is in the common room whilst Ruby is in the infirmary.

"Ruby is Rose Paladin." Summer replied, causing everyone to glance at each other.

"But how? Rose Paladin controls ice. I haven't heard anyone having 2 Semblances before." Weiss asked with a raise eye-brow.

"Would you like to tell them?" Summer asked whilst looking at Raven.

"I think it would be best if I explain things, Miss Rose." A voice replied, causing everyone turn their heads to see both Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch at the doorway.

"Oh! How long were you there, Ozpin, Glynda?" Summer asked with a surprise expression on her face.

"We just arrive actually." Ozpin replied as he and Glynda walked into the room and sat down. The Headmaster of Beacon Academy took a sip of coffee before taking a deep breath.

"I believe that everyone present knows the story of the 4 Maidens?"Ozpin asked, causing everyone to nod their heads.

"Of course. It's one of the well known fairy tales in Remnant." Weiss replied, causing everyone to agree with her.

"Well, everything from that fairy tale...is real." Ozpin said, causing everyone to stare at her. "Your not serious, aren't you?" Blake asked, causing Ozpin to look at the cat Faunus.

"Every myths, legends and fairy tales need to come from somewhere, a starting point." Professor Ozpin explained, causing Blake to frown slightly.

"Are you saying that Ruby can wield magic? Because in the story, the old man gave the 4 Maidens an insane amount of magic power as a thank you gift." Janue asked, causing Ozpin to simply nod his head.

"That's correct, Mr Arc." Ozpin replied as he took a sip of coffee.

"Are you saying that Ruby is a decedent to one of the Maidens?" Sun asked, causing all the students to look at Summer.

"...Why are you all staring at me?" The silver eye women asked, feeling slightly nervous.

"I always knew that you're Super Mum." Yang whispered, causing Raven to snigger slightly.

"Summer, I believe that everyone thinks that you can wield magic as well." Raven replied to Summer, who took a few seconds to realize what everyone is thinking.

"To answer your question, Mr Wukong. Miss Rose, or Summer, are not decedents of the 4 Maidens." Glynda said, causing Summer to sigh in relief as everyone's gaze shifted away from her.

"To answer your question, Mr Wukong. When a current Maiden dies, the vast amount of magic that the Maiden possessed moves onto a new host." Ozpin replied, causing everyone to become surprise.

"Which Maiden is Ruby? Because each Maiden represent a different season." Blake asked, causing everyone to look at her.

"Ruby Rose is the current Winter Maiden, who she inherited from her adopted mother, Miss Luna." Ozpin replied, causing everyone to become surprise.

"But why did Ruby keep this a secret from everyone?" Yang asked, causing Ozpin to take a deep breath.

"She kept the powers of the Winter Maiden and created the persona of Rose Paladin to prevent chaos from happening." Ozpin replied, causing everyone to become confuse.

"The powers of a Maiden is usually transferred to the last female in the dieing Maiden's mind. But, if the last person is a male or is unsuitable to wield the magical powers of a Maiden, then the host will be chosen randomly." Ozpin explained, however, he was faced with blank looks from the students.

"The last person could be the Maiden's murderer." Ozpin said, causing everyone to become shock.

"Are you telling me that my little sister could have been killed when she traveled back to Vale?!" Yang shouted, her eyes turning red.

"Yes. That why the Maidens were forced into hiding." Ozpin replied calmly, causing everyone to become silent.

"...The Maidens were known to the public?" Sage asked, causing Ozpin to nod his head.

"That's correct, they went into hiding to prevent chaos from breaking out. Only a handful of people knows that the Maidens are real." Ozpin explained, causing Yang to frown.

"So is that why Ruby got kidnapped in the first place by the White Fang? To kill her and take her Maiden powers?" Yang asked, causing Ozpin to nod his head slightly.

"That's almost correct." Ozpin said, causing everyone to become confuse.

"The White Fang weren't the ones that kidnapped Miss Rose, it was another Maiden." Ozpin explained, causing all the students to gasp.

"Why would another Maiden would kidnap Ruby?" Ren asked, causing Ozpin to take a deep breath.

"Someone managed to create a method of extracting the powers of a Maiden without killing them." Ozpin explained, causing Nora to tilt her head to the side.

"So there's someone who want to steal all the Maiden powers and become all powerful?" Neptune asked, causing Ozpin to nod his head slightly.

"Your on the right lines Mr Vasilias. However, the stealing of the Maiden's powers is only the first step of something more terrible." Ozpin said in a grim tone of voice, causing everyone to become tense. Summer and Raven could tell that he is referring to "Her".

"Like what, Professor Ozpin?" Pyrrha asked, speaking for the first time. However, the Headmaster of Beacon Academy shook his head.

"I'm afraid that I can't tell anyone of you that information." Ozpin said, causing the students to look at each other.

"Professor, how did you know that Ruby is the Winter Maiden?" Yang asked, causing Ozpin to take a sip of his coffee before speaking.

"I found out that Ruby is the Winter Maiden on the night that I invited her to join Beacon." Ozpin replied, causing Yang to "Oh" silently.

"Who else knows that Ruby is the Winter Maiden or Rose Paladin for that matter?" Weiss asked, causing Ozpin to sigh.

"I'm not going to name everyone, but one of them is Miss Rose's and Xio Long's uncle, Qrow." Ozpin replied, causing Yang and Summer to become surprise.

"Uncle Qrow knows?!" Yang exclaimed, causing Glynda to nod her head.

"That's correct, Miss Xio Long. Your Uncle is one of the people that helps to protect the Maidens. He's skilled at his job, despite being drunk most of the time." Glynda replied, saying the last part to herself, causing Yang to become silent as she takes in the information.

"So that's why you were debating to call Qrow or me?" Summer asked Raven, causing everyone to look at them.

"May I ask a question, Miss Branwen?" Ozpin asked, looking at the red eyed swords-women.

"You already did." Raven said, causing everyone to snigger slightly and Glynda glared at Raven.

"How do you that Ruby is the Winter Maiden?" Ozpin asked, causing everyone to stare at Raven, especially Yang.

"A few years ago, I gain word that a female having the power to create ice on a huge scale has appeared. I tracked her down and fought her to see how capable of a fighter she was." Raven began to explain, however, Yang's eyes changed colours.

"You did what?!" Yang shouted in anger as she got off her seat. It took Weiss, Blake and team JNPR to hold Yang to prevent her marching over to Raven and hitting her.

"Ruby was wearing her Rose Paladin's mask at the time. So how I suppose to know that she was Ruby?" Raven asked, causing Yang to become silent.

Yang sat down, but still glaring at Raven. "After I found out that the Winter Maiden was Ruby, I let her continue her journey back to Vale to find Qrow." Raven replied, causing everyone to become confuse.

"Why didn't you told Ruby that me, Yang and Tai are still alive?" Summer asked as she stared at Raven with a questioning look on her face.

"When Ruby saw my face, she experienced a nervous break down because how similar me and Yang are. If I told her that the you, Yang and Tai are still alive, Ruby would have suffer serious mental damage." Raven explained, feeling slightly nervous under Summer's gaze.

"...That makes sense." Summer said as she turned away from Raven and started to gain a thinking face.

"Did you check up on her?" Yang asked, causing Raven to become confuse as she stare at her biological daughter.

"Did you made sure that she'd safe during her journey?" Yang asked in a hopeful tone of voice. "I...kept an eye on Ruby during her travels but she didn't really need my help." Raven replied, causing Yang to sigh in relief.

So...what about that light that came out of Ruby's eyes?" Pyrrha asked, causing Ozpin to nod his head.

"Summer, would it be okay if I hand the conversation over to you?" Ozpin asked, causing the silver eye women to nod her head.

"Of course." Summer said, causing everyone to focus their attention onto the white-cloaked figure.

"Last night, Ruby unlocked a power that is lethal against the Grimm." Summer said, causing the students to become confuse. "What do you mean by lethal?" Neptune asked, causing Summer to take a deep breath.

"Ages ago, before the age of Hunters and Huntresses, They were the silver eye warriors who the creatures of Grimm feared." Summer began to explain, and Weiss raised a eye brow.

"Grimm feared them?" Weiss asked, causing the silver eye women to nod her head.

"That's correct, Weiss. A single glare from the silver eye warriors could make a Grimm flee away and those eyes held the powers to completely destroy the weaker Grimm whilst freezing the more powerful Grimm." Summer further explained, causing the students to become shock.

"Your joking! Aren't you?" Janue asked, causing Summer to shook her head.

"No I'm not, Janue." Summer replied. It was then that Neptune raised a arm slightly.

"What happened to them? Because the only people I know with silver eyes are you and Ruby." Sun asked, causing Summer to gain a slightly sad expression on her face.

"I'm not exactly sure what happened to the silver eye warriors, but me and Ruby are probably the only ones currently alive." Summer replied in a grim tone of voice.

"So why was Ruby screaming in pain when she unlocked this power?" Ren asked, causing Summer to frown slightly.

"I'm not sure myself." Summer replied slowly before glancing at Raven.

"Do you have an idea, Raven?" The silver eye women asked, causing the red eyed swords-women to think deeply.

"I...may have a idea." Raven replied, causing everyone's face to lit up.

"Really?!" Yang asked in a hopeful tone of voice.

"It's only an idea Yang, don't get your hopes up." Raven said, causing Yang to slump slightly.

"It could be that the powers of the silver eye warriors and the Maiden powers are conflicting with each other." Raven explained, causing everyone in the room to widen their eyes.

"Wait! Are you saying that my little ice rose could die?" Summer asked, causing Raven to hum slightly.

"That...could a likely outcome." Raven replied, causing Yang to start shaking.

"No. please, please Ruby, be alive." Yang whispered before feeling a hand on her shoulder.

Yang turned her head to see Blake with a hopeful expression on her face. "Everything will be alright Yang, Ruby won't die." Blake said, but Yang didn't seem convinced.

"What happens if she will? I don't want to loose her again." Yang asked and Blake was about to say something, but Weiss beat her.

"Yang. This Ruby we speaking about, the youngest Huntress to attend Beacon Academy and our leader. You need to have faith in her." Weiss said, causing Yang to smile slightly. "

Yeah, maybe your right." Yang said, causing the current 2 members of team (R)WBY to smile as well.

"We will find out when Ruby wakes up. But for now, I believe that you have some work to catch up on." Ozpin said, causing all the students to groan, making Summer and Raven laugh.

* * *

 **And there we have it, the gang managed to rescue Ruby and learned that she is Rose Paladin and being the current Winter Maiden. But now the Winter Maiden is in a coma (another cliffhanger, yeah). I hope that everyone liked Ruby awakening her powers of the silver eye warriors. I should probably explained to everyone about Ruby's ice clone. Rose Paladin knew that she, Summer and Raven will take a while to get out of the White Fang base, so she created a ice clone to make sure that everyone knows that Ruby is safe. It's just bad luck that the ice clone decided to become a human shield to protect Yang. Please review and until next time everyone.**

 **Lucian Naruto: Thanks for the idea, but I already set up the scene where Ruby and Summer spend some time together.**

 **Yuhitsu: (Laughing awkwardly) Sorry.  
**

 **lezereye27: That's true, but the 3 of them wanted to get out of the White Fang base as fast as they could. So they want to be as sneaky as they can to avoid as much distraction as possible.**

 **TheShadow977: That's a good point you just made. However, Raven's Semblance only allowed her to open portals near people that she bonded with. So I don't think it will look great on the rescuer's part if Raven opened a portal next to Yang when she, Weiss and Blake are fighting Adam who would likely turn his attention towards Ruby/Rose Paladin.**

 **DaToskin: Well, I guess that re-capturing Rose Paladin was far greater than running away.**

 **sm0kyPanda: You're kind of right. But if that wasn't a ice clone, Ruby is still in a dangerous situation with the 2 powers conflicting with each other.  
**

 **AlbusEques: I hope this answer your curiosity.**


	27. Chapter 26

**Hello there everyone! Ready for a new chapter  
**

Chapter 26

Cinder Fall is furious. "You had one job, Adam Taurus. One job." Cinder Fall growled at the bull Faunus. Currently, she and Adam are in a room at the White Fang base.

"This a high secured White Fang base. How did you let one little girl, who has her powers sealed away, escape?" Cinder asked, causing Adam to growl slightly as well.

"How should I know that one the members of that rescue group could disable the security system and you didn't tell me about the silver light that came out of the brat's eyes." Adam explained, causing Cinder to blink a few times.

"What do you mean?" Cinder asked, her anger receding slightly.

"When I "killed" her clone and made her sister cry, she shouted "I will make you pay!" and then 2 wing-like trails of light burst off the brat's eyes, knocking me out." Adam explained, causing Cinder to frown.

 _"So the Winter Maiden has awoken the powers of the silver eye warriors then. Salem needs to know this."_ Cinder thought as she stared at the floor.

"And how it going on your end?" Adam asked, causing Cinder to look up at him.

"Pardon?" Cinder asked, causing Adam to sigh.

"You know, your plan which involves stealing huge amounts of Dust." Adam explained, causing Cinder to smirk.

"Oh, that. It's almost complete. The only thing remaining is the timing." Cinder explained, causing Adam to raise a eye-brow under his mask.

"And when will that be?" Adam asked, but Cinder shook her head.

"You don't need to know about that. But it will be soon, very soon." Cinder replied, causing Adam to hum slightly.

* * *

At Beacon Academy, team (R)WBY are in the infirmary where their leader is still unconscious. "It been days now, do you think that Rubes will wake up?" Yang asked, staring at her little sister with a slightly hollow look in her eyes.

"I know your worried, Yang. But you need to wait, people don't wake up from coma's immediately." Blake said, glancing at her partner before looking down at the crimson hair girl who is on the bed. Ruby is alive but has a pained expression on her face.

"You know, I thinking how everything about Ruby being the Winter Maiden is a ironic." Weiss said, causing Blake and Yang to stare at the white hair heiress.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Well, your and Miss Rose have a aspect of the sun in your name." Weiss explained, causing Yang to become surprise slightly. Blake started to smile slightly.

"Yes. That is ironic." Blake said and it was then that Yang thought of something.

"Hey. Didn't you say that your sister's name is Winter Schnee, Weiss?" Yang asked, causing Weiss to blink a few times.

"Oh yeah. That's also ironic." Weiss said laughing slightly. The room became silent again when Weiss stopped laughing.

"...Yang. how do you feel about this?" Blake asked, causing Yang to look at her partner in confusion.

"About Ruby being Rose Paladin." Blake explained, causing Yang to look at her clasped hands.

"I...don't know really. I think its cool. Ruby always likes to listen about stories with heroes in them when she was little. And now she is one, fighting the White Fang and all." Yang replied, causing Blake look at the floor at the mention at the White Fang.

"I guess that explains why Rose Paladin, I mean Ruby, was shaky when she saved me any my friends back when I first meet her. She was shock to see that I'm alive when she thought that me, Mum and Dad died that night when we visited Mistral." Yang explained, causing Weiss and Blake to look at each other.

"You and your family must be shock as well when you saw Ruby alive." Blake said, causing Yang to giggle slightly.

"It was and it was ironic when we saw her." Yang said, causing Weiss and Blake to become confuse.

"Where?" Weiss asked, having no idea.

"We meet her at her own grave." Yang replied, causing Weiss and Blake to stare at her.

"Your joking, right?" Weiss asked, causing Yang to shake her head.

"If I was you or any of your family members, I would have thought that Ruby had rising from the dead." Blake said, causing Weiss to agree with her.

It was then that the knock at the door caught their attention.

"Come in." Yang called, causing the door to open, revealing Pyrrha.

"Hello, Pyrrha." Weiss said, causing Pyrrha to smile slightly.

"Hi there. Any news with Ruby?" Pyrrha asked, causing team (R)WBY to shake their heads.

"I see." Pyrrha said whilst gaining a sad expression on her face.

"Guys...there's something I need to tell you." Pyrrha said as she sat down, causing Weiss, Blake and Yang to become curious.

"And what's that?" Blake asked as Pyrrha took a deep breath.

"I...knew that Ruby is Rose Paladin before any of this happened." Pyrrha replied, causing team (R)WBY to become surprise.

"How? When?" Yang asked with wide eyes.

"It was around the time that me and Ruby first meet each other. To be specific, it was when we meet each other in the first place." Pyrrha began to explain.

"I was in a forest by myself at the time, doing some training and getting some along time. As I was taking a break, I spotted Ruby, or should I say, Rose Paladin at the lake that is within the forest, practicing her magic." Pyrrha explained, causing Weiss to raise a arm.

"How did you know that it was Rose Paladin? There where no pictures of her, just rumors and such." Weiss asked, causing Pyrrha to smile slightly.

"Well, the rumors say that Rose Paladin wields a sword and having a Semblance that allows her to control ice. That how I got the feeling that I was watching Rose Paladin." Pyrrha replied, causing Weiss to nod her head slightly.

"After a while of practicing her magic, Rose Paladin removed her mask, making me surprise as this recently, at the time, mysterious Huntress is a girl younger than me. I decided to reveal myself to Ruby and when she saw me, she began to panic that someone saw her face. After calming Ruby down, we chatted and get to know each other." Pyrrha further explained with a smile on her face.

It was then that Yang remembered something. "Hang on a minute. I remembered on the first day that we arrived at Beacon, Ruby said that you blackmailed her into fighting you." Yang said, causing Weiss and Blake to stare at Pyrrha. The Mistral Champion chuckled slightly.

"That's correct, Yang. I asked Ruby if I could fight her, at first she refused as she knows who I am. I decided to use force and said that I would blackmail her, revealing her identity as Rose Paladin into fighting me. After I said that she agreed to fight me. It was a fun battle, I was surprise at her sword skills and using her magic during the fight." Pyrrha finished her story and waited for the response from team (R)WBY.

"Pyrrha Nikos...I would never have guess that you would do such tricks to force someone to fight you." A slightly angry voice said, causing the 4 girls to look at the door to see Summer Rose glaring at Pyrrha.

"I...Er...I..." Pyrrha try to say something but couldn't find anything to say as she sweated slightly under Summer's gaze.

After a few seconds of glaring at Pyrrha, Summer closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"But thank you, Pyrrha, For making friends with Ruby whilst on her travels." Summer said with a smile on her face.

"Y-your welcome, Miss Rose." Pyrrha said, feeling relieved.

It was then that Blake thought of something. "Hang on a minute, didn't Professor Ozpin say that when the current Maiden dies, their powers will be passed onto the last female in the Maiden's mind. But, if the last person is a male or is unsuitable to wield the magical powers of a Maiden, then the host will be chosen randomly?" Blake asked, causing everyone to nod their heads.

"That's correct, Miss Belladonna. Why are you bringing that up..." Summer began to ask but trailed off as an idea came into her head. The silver eyed women wasn't the only one as Weiss and Yang came up with the same idea.

"Guys...why are you staring at me?" Pyrrha asked, feeling slightly nervouse at the stares that everyone is giving her.

"I think it's a possibility that Ruby is planning on making you the next Winter Maiden if any thing would have happened to her during her journey." Weiss replied slowly, causing Pyrrha to blink a few times before her jaw hit the floor.

"Your joking, right?" Pyrrha asked, causing Weiss, Blake, Yang and Summer to shake their heads.

"Me? The next Winter Maiden?" Pyrrha muttered under her breath as she thought of wielding magic.

"To be honest, think Weiss would have make a better Winter Maiden." Yang said with a smirk on her face.

"Hey!" Weiss exclaimed, causing everyone to laugh.

It was then that Summer remembered something. "Oh Yang, I think its best if you go to see Raven." The silver eyed women said, causing Yang to become confuse.

"Why?" The lilac eyed girl asked, causing Summer to close her eyes whilst taking a slight sigh.

"Raven will be leaving soon." Summer replied, causing Yang to become silent.

"Yang?" Blake asked, becoming slightly worried.

Yang didn't say anything but instead ran out of the door.

"She'll be fine." Summer said, causing the remaining 3 girls to look at her.

"How do you know, Miss Rose?" Pyrrha asked, causing Summer to smile slightly. "Just have a feeling, that's all." Summer replied, causing Weiss, Blake and Pyrrha to stare at each other.

* * *

Yang ran into Beacon's courtyard to see Raven with her back to her.

"Your leaving?" Yang asked, causing the red eyed swords-women to turn her head slightly to see who is speaking to her.

"Yes. There's nothing else for me to do here, I need to go back." Raven replied as she turned around to fully face Yang.

Yang wanted to say something that will make her biological mother stay, but the golden hair girl knew that Raven won't be persuaded.

"Why?" Yang asked, causing Raven to raise a eye-brow.

"Why did you leave?" Yang expanded, causing Raven to close her eyes.

"I...found something that cause me to leave you and Tai and return to my previous life." Raven explained, causing Yang to become confuse.

"And what is this thing you found?" Yang asked in a confused tone of voice. However, the red eyed swords-women didn't reply as she began to turn around and putting on her Nevermore mask.

"If you want answers..." Raven began to say as she took out her sword and slice the air, causing a deep red portal to appear.

Yang became surprise at this. "...find me in Anima." Raven finished as she walked into the portal, disappearing from Yang's view.

The golden hair girl became stayed when she is even after the portal disappeared. _"Finally, a starting point."_ Yang thought, smiling slightly.

* * *

When Ruby woke up, she was meet with the glaring rays of the sun.

"Erh, stupid sun." Ruby muttered as she cover her eyes. When she removed her hands from her eyes, she realized that she is in the infirmary.

 _"Why I'm in infirmary?"_ Ruby thought as she tried to remembered the past events.

After a few minutes, everything come flooding back.

"Everyone will be worried sick about m-!" Ruby began to say but stop as she started feel a massive headache.

"Owch!" Ruby shouted as she clutch her head with a hand.

 _"This pain..."_ Ruby began to thought, remembering how it was the last thing she remembered before blacking out.

Ruby started to remember seeing a white light as well. "Where have I seen the light before?" The silver eyed girl asked herself before closing her eyes in concentration.

After a few minutes of thinking, Ruby's silver eyes snapped opened. "I remember now, I saw the white light the day that Mama..." Ruby began to say but stop when she started to remember bad memories.

It was then that the sound of the door cause Ruby to look up to see who it is.

"Mum." Ruby said, causing the silver eyed women to become surprise.

"Ruby!" Summer said in a surprise tone of voice before rushing over to her daughter and hugging her tightly.

"Do you know how worried we were when you wouldn't wake up?" Summer asked as she let go of Ruby.

"What happened to me? The last thing I remember was seeing a white light and being in pain." Ruby explained, causing Summer to sit down on a chair and took a deep breath.

"Ruby. Apart from you wielding the powers of the Winter Maiden, you had another power that lay dormant withing you." Summer said, causing Ruby to become confuse.

"A dormant power? What do you mean, Mum?" Ruby asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Ages ago, before the age of Hunters and Huntresses, they were warriors that held the power to made Grimm fear them, this power could destroy the weaker creatures of Grimm and freeze the strongest of Grimms. These warriors all have the same common feature...They have silver eyes." Summer explained, causing Ruby to become shock.

"We...have a power to make the Creatures of Grimm scared of us?" Ruby asked, causing Summer to nod her head before chuckling.

"Its ironic slightly. The Creatures of Grimm, the very beings that can been drawn to negative emotions and make people fear them, are scared with those born with silver eyes." Summer said, causing Ruby to laugh slightly.

"So that what happened that night, me waking the powers of the silver eye warriors?" Ruby asked, causing Summer to nod her head.

"That's correct, my little ice rose. I guess that you seeing Yang cry caused you to awaken this power." Summer explained, causing Ruby to nod her head.

Ruby started to look at her hands. _"Have I become a powerful Huntress? Wielding the magical powers of one of the 4 Maidens and having the powers that make Grimm run in fear."_ Ruby thought questioningly before activating her Maiden powers. However, as soon she activated them, Ruby gained a massive wave of pain.

"Ruby! Are you okay?!" Summer exclaimed, seeing her daughter clutching her head.

"I have painful headache." Ruby replied whilst rubbing her head.

"Ruby. There's something that you should know about the Maiden's powers and the power of the silver eye warriors." Summer said, causing Ruby to look at her.

"Raven came up with the idea that these 2 powers are conflicting within each other. That's why your experiencing pain." Summer explained, causing Ruby to become shock.

"Are you saying that I could die?" Ruby asked, causing Summer to hum slightly.

"Well, Raven did say that could be a likely possibility." Summer replied, causing Ruby to gain a sad expression on her face.

"What will happen to me now? I could likely die the instant I use my Maiden powers." Ruby asked, causing Summer to gain a thinking face.

"Well, since you awoken the powers of the silver eye warriors at a large volume on that night, I think that your body isn't use to the vast difference between the silver eye powers and the Maiden powers." Summer said slowly, causing Ruby to look at her mother in confusion.

"What are trying to say, Mum?" Ruby asked, causing Summer to smile slightly.

"We could try to control the flow of the powers of the silver eyes so that your body can handle both the silver eye powers and the Maiden's power." Summer explained, causing Ruby to nod her head slightly.

"I understand, but how are we going to do that?" Ruby asked, causing Summer to smirk.

"Do you think that your the only one who has awaken their silver eye powers?" Summer asked before her own silver eyes started to glow slightly.

Summer laughed slightly at the shock expression on Ruby's face.

"I will be training you on how to properly control your silver eye powers so that it won't conflict with your Maiden powers." Summer explained once she stopped laughing.

"When are we starting?" Ruby asked, slightly excited at the news.

"Hang on a minute my little ice rose, your only just woken up. You need to rest first." Summer replied, causing Ruby to slump her shoulders

"Everyone is waiting to see that your awake." Summer said, causing Ruby nod her head slightly before becoming depress.

"Is there something wrong, Ruby?" Summer asked, starting to become worried.

"It just that...I've been keeping the fact that I'm Rose Paladin a secret for a long time. I don't want them to think that their not good at keeping secrets." Ruby explained, but Summer shook her head.

"There's no need to beat yourself up, Ruby. And away, Professor Ozpin told them everything. Telling them that the fairy tale of the 4 Maidens are real and the reason why you created the persona of Rose Paladin. You want your friends to be safe, right?" Summer asked, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"Come on now. Let's go and meet your friends, they're waiting." Summer said, causing Ruby to nod her head.

* * *

 **And there we have it, Ruby is awake but is in serious pain. I bet that everyone is surprised that Summer has her own silver eye powers awakened as well. I hope that everyone enjoyed the story of how Pyrrha and Ruby/Rose Paladin meet for the first time and I hope that you enjoyed the scene between Yang and Raven. Please review and until next time everyone.**

 **yurippe15: Yeah, that would be very, very bad for Ruby.**

 **Yuhitsu: Your welcome.**

 **HBgamer11: Yeah, me and my cliffhangers.**

 **Theshadow977:...That's a good point...**

 **blueanimelover123: There will be some bonding time between Ruby and Sage. But most of it won't happen until later on in the story.**


	28. Chapter 27

**What's up everyone! Ready for a new chapter  
**

Chapter 27

Yang let out a deep sigh. She, Weiss and Blake are currently in the library studying, needing to do something to keep themselves busy and not think about their team leader.

However, Yang is having a hard time absorbing the text that lay in front of her on the table.

 _"I wonder if Ruby has woken up yet?"_ Yang thought as she leaned back and is meet with Silver eyes.

"Hi Mum. Any news on Ruby?" Yang asked, and she became confuse when "Summer" started to giggle slightly.

"You should look more closely, Yang." "Summer" said, causing Yang to raise a eye-brow.

The lilac eyed girl notice a red hood on "Summer's" shoulders, causing Yang to blink a few times.

"...Ruby?" Yang asked, causing the silver eyed girl to nod her head.

"...AAAAA!" Yang suddenly screamed, causing Ruby to jump. However, due to Ruby's hands still being on Yang's chair, this cause the golden hair girl to fall backwards onto the floor.

"Owch." Yang muttered as she slowly got off the ground.

"Hehehe. Sorry, Sis." Ruby said with a sheepish smile on her face. The crimson hair girl was immediately engulfed in a crushing bear hug from the golden hair girl.

"I'm so glad your awake. Do you know how worried everyone is when you laid unconscious?" Yang asked as she released Ruby, and the little sister saw that her older sister's eyes are glistening.

"I'm sorry for making you-" Ruby was about to say something but is cut off.

"What's with the noise?!" A slightly angry voice exclaimed as Weiss and Blake appeared out from behind a bookshelf. When the black and white duo saw Ruby, they became wide eyed.

"Ruby...?" Blake asked slowly, not believing her eyes.

"YeP. It's me." Ruby replied with a smile on her face.

She became shock when both Weiss and Blake hugged her at the same time. "You dolt. Don't make us worried like that ever again." Weiss said as tears seeped out of her eyes slightly.

"Girls, I think that you should stop hugging Ruby, she just woken up." A voice said, causing team RWBY to turn their heads, once Weiss and Blake released Ruby, to see Summer Rose.

"S-sorry, Miss Rose." Weiss said, but Summer waved her hand.

"Its okay. Its natural to act like that when a friend regains conscious." Summer said with a smile on her face.

"How are you feeling, Ruby? Blake asked in a concerned tone of voice.

"Well, I do feel pain throughout my body." Ruby replied, causing Weiss, Blake and Yang to look at each other.

"Ruby, we need to talk." Yang said, causing Ruby to become silent.

"It's about me being Rose Paladin and everything?" Ruby finally asked, causing the 3 older girls to nod their heads.

* * *

Right now, Team RWBY, along with Summer, are in their dorm room with Weiss, Blake, Yang and Summer sitting on the beds whilst Ruby sat on the chair.

"I'm...sorry everyone." Ruby said as she looked at the ground, not making eye contact.

"What for?" Yang asked with raised eye-brows.

"For keeping the fact I'm Rose Paladin from the very start." Ruby replied, still staring at the ground. She expected the rest of her team to be angry when she heard Weiss taking a deep breath.

"Ruby, you are a dolt." Weiss said, causing Ruby to stare at her.

"Pardon?" Ruby asked, completely surprise.

"Professor Ozpin told us the reason why you created the persona of Rose Paladin. It was so that you can you use your Maiden powers freely without putting us in any harm." Weiss explained, folding her arms.

"But, I did the same thing as you, Blake." Ruby pointed out, causing the cat Faunus to close her eyes and Summer became confuse slightly.

"Me hiding my Faunus identity was completely different from what you been doing Ruby. The only person at risk back there was me being discriminated." Blake explained, causing Ruby to nod her head slightly.

"I...see." Ruby said in a quiet tone of voice.

"But next time Ruby..." Yang began to say, causing the silver eye girl to look at her older sister.

"Please let us involved, I really want to see you as Rose Paladin again." Yang said with a smile on her face, causing Ruby to giggle whilst nodding her head.

"I'm afraid you won't be seeing any action from Rose Paladin any time soon, Yang." Summer said, causing Yang, Weiss and Blake to become confuse as they stare at Summer.

"Ruby hasn't fully healed yet. The 2 powers within her are still conflicting with each other." Summer explained, causing WBY to become shock as they turned to face their team leader.

"Is this true?" Weiss asked, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"How are you feeling at the moment?" Blake asked in a worrying tone of voice.

"Well, I do feel pain all over my body when I activate my Maiden powers." Ruby replied, causing Yang to frown.

"Is there anything we can do to stop the pain?" The lilac eyed girl asked, causing Summer to nod her head.

"YeP. I will be helping her controlling her new unlocked powers." Summer explained, causing WBY to stare at her.

"What? Do you really think that Ruby is the only one who has unlocked her powers?" Summer asked before her silver eyes started to glow slightly, making sure not to hurt Ruby with her own silver eye powers.

"…...That's so cool!" Yang exclaimed, causing everyone to jump.

"Don't do that, your brute." Weiss said, causing Yang to rub the back of her head.

"Sorry." Yang said with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Mum. How did you unlock your silver eye powers?" Ruby asked with curious tone of voice.

"It was during my 3rd year at Beacon. Me and team STRQ were giving a mission to clean out pack of Grimm that were terrorizing a mountain village. We manged to find the nest when the Grimm made their home and battled them." Summer explained, causing Weiss to raise a arm.

"What type of Grimm were you dealing with, Miss Rose?" Weiss asked, becoming interested.

"The Grimm we were facing were Beringels." Summer replied, causing team RWBY to widen their eyes.

"Beringels!? But they're one of the most strongest Grimm in terms of strength." Blake said with wide eyes.

"Yes indeed, and there were loads of them. Naturally, my team had a hard time fighting them. Even Raven was struggling even though she is a skilled fighter." Summer further explained and Yang became surprise slightly at the mentioned of her mother struggling in a fight.

If things didn't look good, the appearance of 2 Deathstalkers made things worst." Summer said, causing team RWBY to gasp.

"How did you get out there alive?" Weiss asked, causing Summer to smile slightly.

"I'm getting to that. Qrow and Tai got knocked out and when it look that all hope is lost, I started to gain a strange sensation within my eyes. A few seconds later, 2 wing-like trails of light burst out of them and completely destroying the weaker ones and freeze the Grimm such as the 2 Deathstalkers." Summer explained, causing team RWBY to stare at her.

"What happened next?" Ruby asked, feeling excited even whilst feeling pain.

"I fallen unconscious and when I woken up, me and the rest of team STRQ were in the village hospital. Raven had to carry us there. You should have seen her ranting once I woken up." Summer finished explaining whilst chuckling at the last part.

"Does Dad and Uncle Qrow found out?" Yang asked, remembering how Summer said that the 2 male members of team STRQ were knocked out.

"Not at first, Tai thought at first that me and Raven went berserk to destroy the Grimm." Summer replied whilst laughing menacingly, causing team RWBY to become scared at the thought of a rampaging Summer and Raven.

"So what will you do to help Ruby?" Weiss asked, causing Summer to gain a thinking face.

"When I was training to master my new found powers, I first did some meditation to control the flow of the silver eye powers and then practice using it in combat. I will probably use the same training method for you, Ruby, except adapt the training so that the silver eye powers can co-exist with your Maiden powers." Summer explained, causing Ruby to nod her head.

Blake gained a confuse look on her face. "Er, Miss Rose. How are you accomplish the co-existing part? Ruby is the only Maiden present." The cat Faunus asked, causing Summer to frown whilst placing a hand under her chin.

"That's a good point. I guess that will need to speak to Professor Ozpin about that. He's the expect when it comes to the Maidens and how their powers works." Summer replied slowly in a thoughtful tone of voice before looking at Ruby.

"Ruby, are you prepared for the training? It will it take time since we have to take small steps so that these powers within your body won't kill you in the process." Summer explained, causing Weiss, Blake and Yang to become nervous as they look at their team leader.

Ruby closed her eyes for a few seconds before snapping them open filled with determination.

"Yes. I'm ready." Ruby replied, causing Summer to smile.

"Good. The next thing to do now is to inform Professor Ozpin on what we are doing." Summer said before standing up and heading towards the door.

"See you later, everyone." Summer said before disappearing.

"Your lucky, Ruby. Getting special training." Yang said, causing Weiss to glare at the golden hair girl.

"Yang! Ruby absolutely needs this training if she doesn't want to die." Weiss explained, causing Yang to raise her hands in front of her.

"I know, I know. Just saying." Yang said as Weiss cross her arms. It was then that Ruby notice a frown on Blake's face.

"Is there something wrong, Blake?" Ruby asked, causing Blake to become surprise slightly.

"Oh. I was just thinking something." Blake replied, causing Ruby to tilt her head in curiosity.

"And what is that?" Ruby asked, causing the cat Faunus to close her eyes.

"Professor Ozpin told everyone, that was involved in the rescue mission, that it was another Maiden who kidnapped you. Is that correct?" Blake asked whilst opening her eyes, causing Weiss and Yang to look at Ruby.

"...Yeah. That's correct." Ruby said nervously whilst rubbing the back of her head.

"Does it involve the people whose names are Mercury Black, Emerald Sustria and Cinder Fall?" Yang asked, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"Yes. Cinder Fall is the Maiden that kidnapped me and the other 2 are her followers." Ruby explained, causing Yang to clench her hands.

"Why does Cinder what to steal your Maiden powers? Professor Ozpin said it was the first step for something more terrible, but he didn't say what it was." Weiss asked, causing Ruby to shake her head.

"I'm sorry. But I don't what Cinder's final goal is." Ruby replied, starting to feel guilty.

The others could tell that something isn't right but decided not to interrogate her.

* * *

When team RWBY meet Summer again, the silver eye women told them that Ruby would be taken back to Patch so that she can train in peace and won't have anyone bothering her.

This made the whole team to become upset but know it was for Ruby's own good.

Summer told them that they would be leaving in the next day so that Ruby can say her goodbyes. It was heartbreaking when Ruby told team JNPR, who were overjoyed that Ruby woken up, that she would be leaving Beacon for a period of time.

It was the final day before Ruby leave for Patch and the crimson hair girl is looking for someone.

 _"Hmmmmm. Where would I find them."_ Ruby thought as she walked around Beacon. She heard that team SSSN went on a small mission when Ruby was unconscious and heard that they returned recently.

"Hi Ruby!" A male voice suddenly said, causing Ruby to jump in surprise.

"AAAAA!" Ruby screamed as she looked around, trying to locate the voice.

"Up here." the voice said, causing Ruby to look up and saw a familiar monkey Faunus hanging from a tree.

"Hello Sun." Ruby said whilst smiling slightly, trying to ignore the pain that appeared in her head.

"Good to see that you woken up. We were getting worried." Sun explained whilst jumping down the tree.

"So, how are you feeling...Rose Paladin?" Sun asked whilst smirking, causing Ruby to glare at him.

"Don't say that name. Someone might hear." Ruby said whilst glancing around. Fortunately, the 2 of them are alone. Ruby sighed in relief before focusing her attention onto Sun again.

"I'm feeling okay, except for the pains I get when I try to use my Maiden powers." Ruby replied, causing Sun to a slightly worried look on his face.

"Yes. Yang's mom did mention that they are conflicting powers within you." Sun said, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"So, are you going to handle it?" Sun asked whilst folding his arms around his neck.

"I'm going back to Patch so that Mum can train me on how to wield my new power without killing me in the process." Ruby explained, causing Sun to nod his head.

"Glad to see that someone is doing something...!" Sun said before realizing something.

"Wait. That means that your leaving Beacon?" Sun asked, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"That's right. I'm leaving soon and I'll be away for a while." Ruby replied, causing Sun to gain a sightly sad look on his face.

"O-okay." Sun said in a depressing tone of voice, causing Ruby to giggle slightly.

"I was wondering if I could speak with Sage?" Ruby asked, causing Sun to nod his head calmly.

"Sure...!" Sun said before becoming surprise.

"You want to speak with Sage?" Sun asked, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"That's correct." Ruby replied, causing Sun to start smirking.

"Any particular reason why you want to speak with Sage?" Sun asked, causing Ruby to hum slightly.

"I want to apologize to him for something." Ruby explained, causing Sun to raise a eye-brow before nodding his head.

"Okay. I bring you to Sage." Sun said before walking away, being followed by Ruby. After a few minutes of walking through the corridors of Beacon, the 2 of them arrived outside a dorm room.

"I'll go and get Sage. Okay." Sun said, causing Ruby to nod her head before Sun opened the door and walked into his dorm.

"Hey, Sage. There's someone who wants to speak with you." Ruby heard Sun's voice coming through the door.

"Who is it?" Sage asked with a curious tone of voice.

"You need to look for yourself." Sun replied, and Ruby gained the feeling that Sun is smirking.

Sage opened the door and became surprise when his eyes fell on the silver eye girl.

"R-Ruby!? Your awake!" Sage exclaimed before smiling. "Yeah, it look like it." Ruby replied whilst smiling as well.

"How are you feeling?" Sage asked with a slight worried look in his eyes.

"I do feel pain when I try activate my Maiden powers." Ruby replied, causing Sage to sigh slightly.

"That's good to hear...at the very least." Sage said, causing Ruby to giggle.

"Hmmm...is it okay is we go to the roof? We need to talk." Ruby asked, causing Sage to blink a few times.

"Y-yeah. Sure." Sage replied before he and Ruby headed towards the roof. As the 2 of them walked down the corridor, they didn't realize that Sun, Scarlet and Neptune are watching them.

"What do you will happen between them?" Neptune asked, causing Sun to start smirking.

"Don't know, but I hope its something juicy." Sun replied, causing Scarlet to shake his head slightly. "Sun, please don't make up strange ideas." Scarlet said, but Sun didn't stop smirking.

* * *

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Sage asked as he and Ruby are on the roof.

"I need to apologize to you." Ruby replied, causing Sage to raise a eye-bow in confusion.

"I disappeared at the dance without telling you were I went." Ruby explained, causing Sage to blink a few times.

Silence surrounded the 2 as Sage started to scratch the back of his head.

"You know, thought it was I who need to apologize." Sage said, causing Ruby to become surprise.

"What for?" Ruby asked, causing Sage to sigh slightly.

"Well. I should have kept a better eye on you." Sage replied, causing the silver eye girl to "oh" silently.

"You should have seen Yang's reaction when she heard the news that you disappeared and I only found your weapon. She was like a angry tiger." Sage explained, causing Ruby to giggle slightly.

"I can see the picture. Yang, the angry lion Faunus." Ruby said, imagining Yang as a lion Faunus who is angry.

"Laugh all you want. She was almost impossible to calm down. It was thanks your 2 other team-mates that managed to calm her down." Sage replied, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"So...How are you going to handle this pains that you been having?" Sage asked, causing Ruby to take a slight breath.

"I'm going back to Patch soon so that Mum can teach me on how to wield my new unlocked powers properly." Ruby explained, causing Sage to become surprise.

"Your leaving?" Sage asked, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"YeP. I'll be away from Beacon for a while." Ruby replied, causing Sage to think of something.

"Will you be back for the Vytal tournament?" Sage asked, causing Ruby to think.

"Don't know. Mum said that the training will take time to make sure that I won't die. So maybe." Ruby replied slowly, causing Sage to nod his head slightly.

"I...see." Sage said, causing Ruby to tilt her head slightly.

"Is there something wrong, Sage?" Ruby asked, causing Sage to quickly shake his head.

"No. Everything's fine." Sage replied, causing Ruby to stare at him.

"Are you sure/They you are, Ruby!" A voice called, interrupting Ruby. The silver eye girl and the yellow eye male turned around to see Summer approaching them.

"We need to get going now, Ruby." Summer said, causing Ruby to become surprise.

"Oh! Is that the time?" Ruby said, causing Summer to nod her head. Ruby starting to walk towards Summer. However, she stopped and walked back to Sage, making him confuse.

However, that confusion turned into shock when Ruby kissed his cheek.

"Bye Sage, see you later." Ruby said before giggling slightly at Sage's reaction.

"Yeah...See you later." Sage said in a daze tone of voice as Ruby started to walk away again.

Summer was about to follow Ruby but stopped and turn her head to look at Sage.

"I make sure that Taiyang, Ruby's dad, doesn't hear about this." Summer said, smirking slightly before leaving a still stunned Sage.

* * *

 **And there we have it! Ruby leaving with Summer to train her new silver eye powers and be able to use them along with the Winter Maiden powers without going into serious pain. I hope that everyone like the scene between Ruby and Sage. Please review and until next time everyone.**

 **Trzn: Not sure about that, sorry.**

 **ReaperStride: Glad to see that your excited for this story.**


	29. Chapter 28

**Hi there everyone! ready for the beginning of Ruby's training?**

Chapter 28  


"Its been a while since I was at home." Ruby said as she and her mother walked towards their home on Patch.

"Don't get comfortable, Ruby. We won't be training here." Summer said, causing Ruby to become confuse.

"So were are we going to be doing the training?" Ruby asked and after a few seconds, she started to regret asking that question.

"Oh. Some place were it will be hell for you." Summer replied with a demonic smirk on her face.

"Seriously?" Ruby asked, scared at Summer's behavior.

"NoPe." Summer replied, causing Ruby to sigh in relief.

"But we will be staying in the elements." Summer replied, causing Ruby to raise a eye-brow.

"What do you-!" Ruby was about to asked but something ran into her and knocked her over.

"Owe. What hit me?" Ruby asked before starting to feel something licking her.

The silver eye girl sat up slightly and saw a black and white dog on her chest. "Zwie!" Ruby said in a happy tone of voice before petting the dog, making it bark happily.

Summer smiled before hearing hurrying footsteps, causing her to turn around and Ruby to look up as she stood up, causing Zwie to jump off the silver eye girl.

"Zwie! Don't go running and tackling the...?" Taiyang began to say but stop when he saw who it was that Zwie is licking on the face.

"Ruby!" Taiyang exclaimed as he approached Ruby and hugged her tightly.

"Don't you know how worried I was when I heard that you were kidnapped by the White Fang?" Taiyang asked as he released the silver eye girl.

"Sorry, Dad." Ruby replied whilst scratching the back of her head.

"Let go inside. We need to pack a few things before leaving for the training." Summer replied, causing Taiyang to nod his head.

"Of course. And you can also tell us some of your adventures as Rose Paladin." Taiyang said as he started to head towards the house.

Ruby became wide eyed at what Taiyang before staring at a sheepish Summer.

"Well, I need to tell him why you got kidnapped in the first place." Summer explained whilst scratching her cheek.

Ruby stared at her mother for a few seconds before sighing. "And here I was hoping to that a secret and keep everyone safe." Ruby said before walking towards the house as well, being followed by Summer.

* * *

"Okay. I thinks that's everything you need." Taiyang said as he looked a list that is in his hands before looking at the pile of stuff that is on the floor.

"Excellent." Summer said with a smile on her face.

"Mum. What are we going to do about food?" Ruby asked with a questioning look on her face.

"We will be surviving off the land." Summer replied, causing Ruby to nod her head slightly.

"Is this what you did for when you did your training?" Taiyang asked, causing Summer to nod her head.

"Yes. My teacher said it would make the training more earning." Summer explained, causing Taiyang to gain a slightly worried look on his face.

"Do you think it will be okay for Ruby to be doing the same thing?" Taiyang asked, causing Summer to nod her head again.

"Of course. And anyway, Ruby would probably have done the same thing whilst traveling back here. Right, Ruby?" Summer asked whilst turning her head to look at her daughter.

Ruby nod her head, making Taiyang close his rub the back of his head whilst sighing. "All right then. Just please make sure that our youngest daughter remains in one when the training is over, please?" Taiyang asked, causing both silver eye females to giggle.

"No promises, Tai." Summer replied with a small smile on her face, causing Taiyang to sigh.

"Okay then. I guess that you 2 should getting going now." Taiyang said whilst standing up, causing Ruby and Summer to stand up as well and Taiyang helped the 2 silver eye females with their camping equipment.

"Okay then. See you later, you 2." Taiyang said before embracing Summer and kissing Ruby on the forehead.

"Bye, Zwei. I will miss you." Ruby said as she petted the black and white dog, causing Zwei to wine whilst dropping his ears.

"Come on, Ruby. Let's get going." Summer said, causing Ruby to nod her head and the 2 of them set off. As the house disappeared behind them, Summer notice a slight depress look on her daughter's face.

"Home sick already?" Summer asked, but Ruby shook her head.

"No, I just realized that I won't be able to eat any cookies until after the training." Ruby replied, causing Summer to start laughing.

"We're going to train to make sure that you can wield both the power of the silver eye warriors and the powers of the Winter Maiden without killing yourself in the process. And your worried about not eating any cookies." Summer said, still laughing.

"I can't help it. I like cookies." Ruby said whilst pouting.

"Hehehe. Once your completed the training, you can have all the cookies you want, my little ice rose." Summer said, causing Ruby to smile slightly.

* * *

The 2 of them traveled for quite a bit, first traveling by train and then walking through a forest."How long now, Mum?" Ruby asked whilst ducking under a low hanging branch.

"We're almost there. Just a little further." Summer replied as she glanced around, gripping Hunter Rose tightly.

"Okay." Ruby said as she step over a fallen tree trunk. After a while of walking, the 2 of them walked out of the trees and saw a rocky clearing where a part of it jutted over a cliff.

"Wow." Ruby said as she looked around the clearing.

"This is were we will be training." Summer said as she took off her backpack.

"Huh?" Ruby asked, staring at her mother.

"This clearing is were you will master you new unlocked powers and make sure that it won't conflict with your Maiden powers." Summer explained, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"Okay." Ruby said as she glanced around slightly nervous, gripping Calamity Rose tightly. "The Grimm rarely come to this spot, so we're safe from any attacks by them." Summer explained before looking at the sky.

"It's getting late. We put the tents up and get some rest. We start training tomorrow." Summer said, causing Ruby to nod her head.

* * *

"Okay, Ruby. Take a deep breath and concentrate." Summer instructed to the sitting down, cross-legged Ruby. Currently, it is the next day and the silver eye girl is starting her training.

"Okay." Ruby said as she closed her eyes and took a breath.

"Be careful and take it slowly." Summer said, causing Ruby to nod her head before starting concentrate. After a few minutes, Ruby started to feel a strange sensation in her eyes.

 _"It's coming-"_ Ruby began to thought before starting to feel a small wave of pain, which cause the silver eye girl to grit her teeth.

Summer saw this but waited until Ruby can't handle the pain. "Okay, Ruby. You can stop now!" Summer said, causing Ruby to stop the sensation in her eyes. The crimson hair girl breath slightly heavily

"How are you feeling, Ruby?" Summer asked in a worrying tone of voice.

"I'm...okay, Mum. Just feeling pain." Ruby replied, causing Summer to gain a worried look on her face.

"But I did felt the powers the silver eye warriors." Ruby said, causing Summer to smile slightly.

"That's good to hear. We will be continuing this part of the training until you can handle the pain from the silver eyes." Summer explained, causing Ruby to gain a confuse look on her face.

"What's the next part of the training?" Ruby asked, causing Summer to hum slightly whilst frowning, thinking of telling her daughter the next part of her training. After a minute of thinking, Summer took a breath.

"The next part of the training will be adapting your Winter Maiden powers so they won't be affected by the powers of your silver eyes." Summer explained, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"Okay, Mum. Let do this." Ruby said, surprising Summer slightly. After a few seconds of being surprise, Summer closed her eyes.

"Glad to see that your enthusiastic. Even though this will be a hard training for you." Summer said, opening her eyes with a smile on her face, causing Ruby to smile as well.

"Come on now, let's keep on going." Summer said, causing Ruby to nod her head.

* * *

"Owe." Ruby moaned whilst sitting at the fire place.

"I told you this will be a hard training for you." Summer told Ruby before taking a piece of her meal.

"My eyes feel like they're going burn and body feel like it's I a furnace." Ruby said, causing Summer to nod her head.

"When I was training, my eyes felt like that at first. By then I got use to it." Summer explained with a thoughtful look on her face.

"It will take longer for me." Ruby muttered, but Summer heard.

"Don't worry, my little ice rose. You will get there eventually." Summer said, making Ruby smile slightly.

"Yeah, thanks mum." Ruby said and after a few minutes of silence, a question entered Ruby's head.

"Mum, why have you chosen this place to do our training?" Ruby asked, causing her mother to smile slightly.

"I've chosen this place because this is were I did my training with my father, your Grandfather." Summer explained, causing Ruby to become surprise.

"So you inherited the silver eyes from Grandfather?" Ruby asked, causing Summer to nod her head.

"Yes. But, if your inherited your Grandmother's eyes. Then you would have been born with brown eyes instead." Summer explained, causing Ruby to stare into the flames.

"If I was born with brown eyes, I wouldn't have to feel the pain from the silver eye powers and the Winter Maiden's powers." Ruby said, causing Summer to gain a thoughtful expression on her face.

"True. But should have pride being born with silver eyes." Summer said, causing Ruby to become confuse as she look at her mother.

"Even though the silver eye warriors may be close to extinction. They were the beacon of hope to Humans and Faunus during the early stages of Remnant, being all over the place, protecting the people from the Grimm. Your Grandfather choose this place for my training because he believed that a settlement of silver eye warriors was on the Patch in the past." Summer explained, causing Ruby to become surprise.

"Really!?" Ruby asked in a excited tone of voice, causing Summer to shrug her shoulders with arms raised whilst shaking her head slightly.

"Don't know. Your Grandfather was full of strange ideas." Summer said, causing Ruby to giggle slightly.

Silence fell after Ruby stopped laughing. However, that disappeared when Summer spoke.

"Ruby...can I ask you something?" Summer asked, causing Ruby to gain a curious look on her face.

"Sure." Ruby replied, causing Summer to close her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"What is your relationship with Sage?" Summer asked whilst re-opening her eyes, causing Ruby to become wide eyed.

"W-what do y-you mean?!" Ruby exclaimed, starting to blush. Summer started to smirk.

"Oh? so there is something going between the 2 of you then?" Summer asked her smirk grow bigger.

"N-no! There's absolutely nothing going between us!" Ruby exclaimed again, causing Summer to shake her head with a smile on her face.

"Oh, Ruby. You can't denied the fact you have an interest in Sage." Summer pointed out, causing Ruby to become silent.

"I'm okay with you being with him." Summer said whilst shrugging her shoulders.

"EH?" Ruby asked with a completely stun look on her face as the silver eye girl stared at her mother.

"I don't mind having him for a future son-in-law." Summer replied to a stone-like Ruby.

"Hehehehe. We better get some sleep, you have a long road ahead of yourself." Summer said whilst smiling slightly, causing Ruby to nod her head slowly.

* * *

"So, Cinder. Any news on the escaped Winter Maiden?" Salem asked through her Scroll. When the Queen of the Grimm found out that the White Fang managed to let Ruby escaped with the help of her friends, she was absolutely furious.

"I've nothing to report, Salem. I had Neo search for Ruby Rose at Beacon. She was first reported to be in the infirmary due to her awaking her silver eye powers but then disappeared." Cinder explained, causing Salem to raise a eye-brow.

"She's not at Beacon?" Salem asked, causing Cinder to nod her head.

"That's correct, my Queen." Cinder replied, causing Salem to frown.

 _"If she's not at Beacon, then that means she's somewhere in Vale being trained to wield her silver eye powers to their fullest."_ Salem thought, thinking of possible places that Ruby could be.

"Cinder, did Neo said what condition the Winter Maiden is in?" Salem asked, causing the fake Fall Maiden to frown in concentration.

"Well, from the little intel she could collect, she told me that Ruby Rose was in great pain." Cinder explained, causing Salem to become confuse slightly.

 _"That's strange. I've watched those born with silver eyes unlocking their powers but I've never seen them undergo any pain. The only thing close to that is them blacking out."_ Salem thought whilst thinking deeply. After a while of thinking, a thought struck Salem.

 _"Is it a possibility that the powers of the silver eye warriors is a weakness against the Maiden's powers? If that the case, then these 2 powers within Ruby Rose are conflicting with each other. Possible leading to her death."_ Salem thought and after a few seconds, a dilemma appeared in front of her.

On one hand, the death of Ruby Rose will mean that Salem would have one less thing to worry about. But on the other hand, if Salem let Ruby die, then the powers of the Winter Maiden will be passed onto another person, making things more difficult for her group.

After a few minutes of thinking, a plan formed withing Salem's head. "Cinder, I want you to send Neo into Beacon and observe her friends. Neo may collect clues as to Ruby's location and possible Winter Maiden candidates if the girl dies." Salem explained, causing Cinder to nod her head.

"Understood, Salem. I get on with the task then." Cinder said before ending the call. Salem looked outside a window and smirked slightly.

 _"Hide all you want, Ruby Rose. But nothing will help you."_ Salem thought before laughing lightly.

* * *

 **And there we have it. I hope that everyone like the quality moment between Ruby and Summer in this chapter and Cinder being ordered to find Ruby. Please review and until next time everyone.**

 **HBgamer111: Thank you very much for the complement.**

 **ChimaTigon: Ruby won't be wielding a scythe in this story, sorry.**

 **Reaperstride: Hehehe, sorry for the romance cliffhanger and thanks for the offer.**


	30. Chapter 29

**Hi there everyone. Ready for an very early chapter than usual?**

Chapter 29

Neo, the pink and brown hair girl, is currently wondering the halls of Beacon, using her Semblance so that she has black hair and green eyes instead of her mismatch pink and brown eyes.

 _"Now. If I was Ruby's friends, where would I be?"_ Neo thought. True she spied on team RWBY before, but that was at night, therefore she had a good idea of where they would be at the time.

But this time is different since it was day time. After a few more minutes of wondering, Neo ended up outside in the courtyard.

 _"Hmmmm. I guess that Ruby's friends might hang out in the courtyard."_ Neo thought before starting to wonder around the Academy's courtyard. After a few minutes of wondering, Neo was about to go back inside and have another look around before noticing 3 students.

When she recognize them, Neo began to smirk. _"Bingo."_ Neo thought as she saw team (R)WBY heading over to a low stone wall that is far away from the others students that are mingling about.

The mute henchmen silently followed them before hiding in the hedges close to the stone wall.

"Errr. That lesson was so boring! Can the teachers make their lessons more fun in the future?" Yang asked in a exasperating tone of voice.

"Yang! If you want to get good grades, then the teachers need to do their job properly." Weiss explained, causing Yang to roll her eyes, making the heiress to glare at her slightly.

"Well, I found it kind of slow." Blake said, causing Weiss to stare at her whilst Yang laughed. Neo took a deep breath whilst closing her eyes.

 _"I don't won't to hear your about your school life. I want to hear about Ruby Rose."_ Neo thought before re-opening her eyes

"So, any news on Ruby's training, Yang?" Blake asked the golden hair girl, causing Neo to become excited.

 _"Finally!"_ Neo thought excitedly, accidentally making the hedge move slightly. Neo froze slightly as team (R)WBY glanced at the hedge.

Team (R)WBY looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders, making Neo sighed in relief.

"Nothing. I called Dad but he didn't said very much. The only thing he said was that Mum and Rubes are training in the wild." Yang explained, causing Weiss and Blake to glance at each other.

 _"This make things difficult."_ Neo thought, thinking of what she would "say" to Cinder.

"So Ruby could be anywhere then?" Weiss asked, causing Yang to nod her head.

"YeP." Yang replied simply.

"It must be difficult for her, every time she try to use her silver eye powers or her Maiden powers, she would be in pain." Blake said, causing the other 2 to agree with her.

"I hope that Ruby doesn't die during her training." Yang said in a depress tone of voice.

"Yang, your sister will be okay. Your mother is not a slave driver." Weiss said, causing Yang to smile slightly. "Yeah, your about that." Yang said as she rest her head within her palms.

"And anyway. If Ruby does...dies. We would probably find out immediately, right?" Blake said, causing Weiss to frown at her.

"That's if Ruby has any one of us in her mind when she dies that is." Weiss pointed out, causing Yang to smirk slightly.

"And I think that we all knows who that would be." Yang said, causing Weiss and Blake to stare at her.

"Who?" The black and white duo asked at the same time.

Neo became excited as she took out a note-pad and pen. "Me." Yang said simply, causing both the heiress and cat Faunus to look at each other before looking at Yang again.

"Yang, just because your Ruby's older sister, it doesn't mean that you will inherit Ruby's Maiden powers." Weiss said blankly, making Blake nod her head in agreement.

"You can't choose who is the last person that Ruby will be thinking off." Blake pointed out, causing Yang to shake her head.

"Denie all you want, Weiss, Blake. But Ruby will be thinking of me if she dies." Yang said in a proud tone of voice.

Weiss was about to say something but a voice cut her off.

"Hello there!" The voice called, causing team (R)WBY and Neo to turn their heads to see team SSSN walking towards them.

 _"That's the monkey Faunus that Roman talked about."_ Neo thought, remembering the description that the Criminal Master-mind told her about the leader of team SSSN.

"So how are things with you 3?" Sun asked as he, Neptune, Scarlet and Sage sat down next to them. Neo sighed deeply from her hiding place.

 _"Great. Now the topic will change."_ Neo thought whilst slumping her shoulders.

"Nothing much. Just talking how our last class boring." Yang replied, causing Weiss to glare at her.

"I tell you again Yang. The teachers are doing their jobs properly." Weiss again explained, causing Yang to shrug her shoulders.

"Well...I kind of agree with Yang. The lessons are kind of boring" Sun said, making Yang to start laughing and Weiss to sigh.

"Why do I bother..." Weiss muttered whilst dropping her head. Neptune sat down next to the heiress.

"There, there." Neptune said whilst patting her on the shoulder.

"...Thanks." Weiss said whilst smiling weakly.

"Well someone likes being treated." Blake said whilst smirking, causing Weiss to glare at her slightly.

"Shut up." Weiss said whilst blushing slightly. However, this only cause Blake to smirk more.

"Were you 3 arguing or something?" Scarlet asked with a confused tone of voice.

"Kinda of. Just arguing that Yang will inherit Ruby's Maiden powers." Blake explained, causing Scarlet to "Oh" silently.

"You now, I think Weiss will be more suitable to inherit the Maiden powers." Sun pointed out, causing Weiss to glare at him.

"Is this because of my nickname, Sun?" Weiss asked, causing the monkey Faunus to smile widely.

 _"The heiress? A likely candidate."_ Neo thought whilst writing down Weiss's name.

"There's very no point in arguing over this. it's Ruby's choice after." Neptune pointed out, causing the girls of team (R)WBY to look at each other.

"I guess your right about that." Yang said whilst placing her arms behind her neck.

"Speaking of Ruby, have you heard any news about her?" Sage asked Yang, causing the golden hair girl to shake her head sadly.

"No. Ruby's training is keeped very secret." Yang replied, causing Sage to lower his head slightly.

"I...see." Sage said, causing the lilac eyed girl to raise a eye-brow.

"What's with that attitude, Sage?" Yang asked, causing Sage to gain a nervous look.

 _"Hmmm? What's going on here?"_ Neo thought as she gained a curious look on her face.

"I-its nothing. I was just wondering, that's all." Sage replied, causing the rest of his team to shake their heads at the same time.

"Sage, buddy. Your not very good at telling lies." Sun said, causing team (R)WBY to become confuse as they look at each other.

"Sage..." Yang began to say slowly, causing the yellow eye student to look at her.

"...Do you have a thing for my little sister?" Yang asked, glaring at Sage slightly, making Weiss and Blake surprise.

"What?! Is this true, Sage?" Weiss asked, staring at Sage.

"O-of c-course not!" Sage replied, blushing slightly.

"Your face tells other wise." Blake pointed out, causing Sage to scratch his cheek slightly.

"Well...er...er..." Sage try to say something but couldn't think of what to say.

"And another thing, Sage. You didn't tell us what you and Ruby talked about before she left for her training." Scarlet said, causing team (R)WBY to become confuse.

"I thought that Ruby was apologizing to Sage about leaving him at the dance without telling him." Blake said, causing Neptune to nod his head.

"That what me, Scarlet and Sun thought. But Sage didn't explain to us why he had a daze look on his face when he got back to our dorm." Neptune explained, causing team (R)WBY to stare at a very nervous Sage.

"Sage, you got some explaining to do." Yang said, making Sage sweat under Yang's gaze.

"Well...Ruby...kind of kiss me...on the cheek..." Sage said, causing everyone to become silent.

 _"This is becoming interesting."_ Neo thought whilst smirking.

"...Guys?" Sage asked, seeing that everyone present is still frozen. After a few minutes of being still, the other members of team SSSN started to laugh whilst Weiss's and Blake's jaws became wide open.

"Sage, your a lucky guy." Scarlet said whilst smiling.

"Er...thanks...I guess." Sage said weakly before everyone started felt a increase with the heat.

"Ruby...kissed you...on the cheek." A voice said in a low tone of voice, causing everyone to turn their heads.

They saw Yang's hair covering her eyes and she is shaking slightly.

"Yes...that's correct." Sage said, becoming slightly scared.

"What did you do to her!?" Yang demanded as she revealed her eyes, their colour changed from lilac to red.

"I-I didn't do a-anything. Promise!" Sage exclaimed whilst starting to shake himself.

"Sage...I think it's best if you start running far away from Yang." Sun warned his fellow team-mate, causing the green hair student to nod his head quickly.

"Yeah! good idea-whoa!." Sage said before quickly diving out of the way as Yang launched herself at him.

"Come back here!" Yang yelled as she started to chase Sage who is running away.

"No way!" Sage shouted back as he turned his head slightly to see Yang still chasing him.

"Er...should we try and calm Yang down." Neptune asked, causing Weiss and Blake to shake their heads.

"No. I think it's best if we let Yang calm herself down." Weiss said, causing the remaining members of team SSSN to look at each other.

"And how long does that take?" Scarlet asked, causing Blake to shrug her shoulders.

"Don't know. Maybe an hour or even more." Blake replied, causing team SS(S)N to gain nervous looks on their faces.

"May Sage's soul rest in peace." Sun said, causing everyone to nod their heads in agreement.

"Your mothers knows about the kiss!" Everyone heard Sage shouted in the attempt to calm Yang down.

"That doesn't change anything!" Yang shouted back as everyone saw the golden hair girl launching herself at Sage again.

 _"I guess that my spying here is done."_ Neo thought before walking away from her hiding place.

* * *

Neo made her way back to Roman's hideout and started to look for Cinder. _"Hmmmm. Where can I find that women?"_ Neo thought whilst frowning slightly.

 _"Maybe she's out. Cinder does go and check on the White Fang at times."_ Neo thought again before hearing footsteps.

The mute henchmen turned around to see the fake Fall Maiden approaching her

"Ah, Neo. How did the spying went?" Cinder asked as Neo got a pen and a note pad.

 **"It went well. Nobody took that much notice of me."** Neo wrote on a piece of paper.

"That's good to hear. So, did you gained anything useful from spying on the Ruby Rose's team?" Cinder asked, causing Neo to frown slightly, thinking of what to say.

 **"Not much. I couldn't find out about were the girl is training. The only useful thing I heard was that the silver eye girl is being trained somewhere in the wild."** Neo wrote, causing Cinder to frown.

"That's not very helpful. Did you find out any suitable candidates?" Cinder asked, causing Neo to nod her head slightly.

 **"Sort of. The members of her team-mates are close to her. So maybe one of them."** Neo wrote, causing Cinder to nod her head whilst humming slightly.

 _"Yes. That would be a lightly case. The powers of the Winter Maiden being transferred to one one her team-mates."_ Cinder thought before noticing Neo writing something on her note pad, causing the fake Fall Maiden to become curious.

 **"I overheard something that be of some interest to you."** Neo "say", causing Cinder to raise a eye-brow.

"And that is?" Cinder asked as Neo started to write a response.

 **"A member of another team, team SSSN from Haven Academy, may have a liking towards Ruby Rose."** Neo "replied", causing Cinder to become confuse.

"And this should be of any concern to me because?" Cinder asked, seeing that this has no connection to her task.

 **"Well, you could use that as a leaverage against Ruby Rose."** Neo "replied", causing Cinder to start smiling.

"Yes. Yes. I can use that to my advantage. Thank you, Neo." Cinder said, causing the mute henchmen to smile as well.

* * *

"Okay Ruby, keep on going." Summer said as she observe her daughter's another attempt to control her silver eye powers.

 _"I can break through the pain barrier. I can break through the pain barrier."_ Ruby repeated in her head as beads of sweat appeared on her forehead.

"Ruby! You need to stop!" Summer said, sensing that the silver eye girl has reached a danger point.

"No. A few more seconds." Ruby replied, opening her eyes and Summer saw that they are glowing slightly _._ Summer started to smile at this.

 _"Yes. That's it, Ruby! Your doing it!"_ Summer thought in a excited tone of voice. However, it took her a few seconds to realize the condition that Ruby is in.

"Ruby! Stop!" Summer shouted as Ruby's eyes stopped glowing and the silver eye girl started to fall.

However, just before she could hit the ground, Summer caught her.

"Ruby. How are you feeling?" Summer asked in a worrying tone of voice.

"I'm...feeling...okay." Ruby replied weakly, causing Summer to purse her lips together.

"You don't sound okay." Summer pointed out, causing Ruby to smile weakly.

"Well...At least I'm still...alive." Ruby said, causing her mother to nod her head.

"True." Summer said before helping Ruby onto the ground.

"What did you felt? Did you feel your silver eye powers being more tamed." Summer asked, also sitting down, causing Ruby to start thinking.

"Hmmm. I think so." Ruby replied, causing Summer to nod her head slightly.

"That's good to hear. That means that you have better control over it." Summer said before noticing the sad expression on her daughter's face.

"Ruby, is there something wrong?" Summer asked in a worrying tone of voice.

"It just that...I can feel my Maiden powers reacting to the silver eye powers harshly. It feels like that I'm being ripped to pieces." Ruby explained, causing Summer to gain a sad expression of her own.

"I know its hard for you, my little ice rose, but once you manged to fully control your silver eye powers, we move onto your Maiden powers." Summer explained, causing Ruby to become wide eyed.

"Really!?" Ruby exclaimed, causing Summer to nod her head.

"Yes, and I think that the next the next step will be easier then the first one." Summer replied, causing Ruby to become confuse.

"How?" Ruby asked, causing Summer to gain a thinking face.

"Well, since your already master your Maiden powers, the only thing we really need to do is make sure that it work together with the silver eye powers...I think." Summer explained, causing Ruby to sweat-drop at the last part.

 _"That's reassuring."_ Ruby thought before taking a deep breath and standing up.

"Ruby? What are you doing?" Summer asked as she also stood up.

"I'm going to try again." Ruby replied, causing the silver eye girl's mother to frown slightly.

"I'm not sure if you should. The last one looked taxing on you." Summer explained, but Ruby shook her head.

"I'm fine, Mum. I think I can manage one more go." Ruby said, causing Summer to close her eyes. After a few minutes, Summer re-opened her eyes.

"Okay. But this will be the last one for today, okay." Summer told her daughter, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"Sure." Ruby said before Summer took a few steps back and Ruby closed her eyes.

 _"Okay. Feel the flow of the silver eye power."_ Ruby thought as she concentrated.

After a few seconds felt the power emerging. _"Here it comes-"_ Ruby thought before gritting her teeth as she started to feel a huge wave of pain.

Summer gained a worried look on her face as she saw the pained expression on her face. After a few minutes, Ruby opened her eyes which have started to glow.

 _"This is the part we got to last time. Let see if you can go beyond that."_ Summer thought as she saw sweat coming down Ruby's forehead.

 _"I can beat this pain."_ Ruby thought before closing her eyes again as a new wave of pain enveloped her.

 _"I can do this. I can do this. I can do this!"_ Ruby shouted in her head before snapping her eyes wide opened.

Silver, wing-like trails of light suddenly burst out of her eyes, making Summer surprise.

 _"It just like that night."_ Summer thought as a smile appeared on her face.

Ruby stood there for a couple of minutes before stumbling, causing Summer to quickly rush over and grabbed her daughter.

"Okay, Ruby. That's enough!" Summer exclaimed, causing Ruby to nod her head as the trails of light disappeared.

Summer gently place Ruby onto the ground.

"I...I...I did...it." Ruby said in a pain tone of voice as she smiled slightly.

"Yes. Yes your did. How...are you feeling." Summer asked in a worrying tone of voice as she crouch to Ruby's level.

"Like...being...run over by...a group of...stampeding Goliaths." Ruby said weakly, causing Summer to laugh slightly.

"Well, at least your still alive." Summer said, causing Ruby to slowly nod her head.

"So...what now?" Ruby asked, causing Summer to think.

"Well..." Summer began to say before taking out her Scroll and looking at the time.

"It's about time that I should get dinner started." Summer said, causing Ruby lit up slightly.

"Yeah...food sounds...nice." Ruby said, causing Summer to shake her head with her eyes close and a smile on her face.

"Is training and food is all you can think about at the moment?" Summer asked, causing Ruby to start pouting.

This made Summer laugh before realizing something.

"Is there something wrong, Mum?" Ruby asked, noticing Summer frowning.

"I need to collect some water. I should have got some this morning." Summer said, slightly annoyed with herself.

"Ruby, will you be okay if I leave for a bit?" Summer asked, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"Yes, I think I will be okay by myself." Ruby replied, causing Summer to smile.

"That's good. I take you to a tree so you can sit better." Summer said before gently getting Ruby off the ground and helping her towards their fire place.

One Ruby is leaning against a tree, Summer gave her Calamity Rose.

"Okay. I try to be quick as I can." Summer said before walking towards the trees and disappearing. Ruby stared at the spot where Summer disappeared before closing her eyes.

However, her silver eyes snapped opened when she felt a familiar Aura. "How long have you been there...Spring Maiden?" Ruby asked, glancing towards a set of trees.

* * *

 **And there we have, Ruby is slowly making progress with her training and received an unexpected visit from the "Spring Maiden". I hope that you enjoyed the scene where Neo spied on Ruby's friend and Yang chasing Sage. Please review and until next time everyone (I enjoy reading reviews).**

 **Guest: 1)You find out what happens to Pyrrha along with the Maiden's powers in the future.**

 **2) The bracelet only stopped a Maiden from using their powers.**


	31. Chapter 30

**Ta da! Ready for another early chapter?  
**

Chapter 30

Silence descended as Ruby stared at the group of trees. After a few minutes, a familiar blue eyed, brown hair women stepped out of the trees. 2 crescent shape bladed weapons strapped to her waist.

"I was wondering when you would feel my presence. I've been here for a while." The "Spring Maiden" said as she place a hand on her hip.

"Well, I was feeling great pain to your information." Ruby said, causing Vernal to shrug her shoulders.

"What is your name, Spring Maiden?" Ruby asked, realizing that she doesn't know her name.

"I guess I should give you my name. My name is Vernal." The now named Vernal introduce herself to Ruby.

Silence surround the 2 Maidens for a few seconds before a question entered Ruby's head.

"Why are you here, Vernal?" Ruby asked, causing Vernal to sigh slightly.

"Raven asked me to check up on you and your training." Vernal replied as another question entered Ruby's head.

"And how did you know where to look?" Ruby asked with a questioning look on her face.

"Raven told me where to look. According to Raven, your mother told her where she would be training when she first awaken her silver eye powers. Raven guessed that it would be the same place that you would be training as well." Vernal explained, gesturing around the clearing.

"You have good control over your silver eye powers." Vernal commented, causing Ruby to gain a sheepish look on her face.

"Well, today was the big push through for me so far on this training." Ruby replied whilst scratching the side of her cheek.

Vernal shrugged her shoulders. "Well, at least it's something rather than nothing." Vernal commented, causing Ruby to nod her head slowly.

"...I guess that's true." Ruby said slowly.

"Have you been using your Maiden powers so far during your training." Vernal asked, causing Ruby to shake her head.

"No. I don't think its the right time to use my Maiden powers at the moment." Ruby replied, causing Vernal to hum slightly.

"Must be difficult for you. Being in the possession of 2 great powers but unable to use any of them as they both conflict with each other." Vernal commented, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"Yeah. Its a shame for me." Ruby said before noticing that Vernal is keeping a safe distance away from her.

"...Are you scared that you might be affected by my silver eye powers?" Ruby asked, causing Vernal to glare at her.

"I'm not scared. I'm just being cautious." Vernal replied, causing Ruby to shrink slightly under the Spring Maiden's gaze.

"Okay. Okay. I was just asking." Ruby said as she hold up her hands. Vernal sighed.

"Well. Even from a distance, I could feel that burst of silver eye powers affecting me slightly." Vernal explained, causing Ruby to become surprise.

"So, I'm getting better a controlling my silver eye powers." Ruby muttered as she touched a eye.

"Don't get over confident, Ruby Rose. Your silver eye powers is a double edge blade to you." Vernal said, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"Yes, I know...for now anyway" Ruby said, causing Vernal to nod her head.

"That's true. Once you have shaped your Maiden powers so that it co-exists with your silver eye powers, then nothing can touch you." Vernal said, making Ruby shudder slightly.

"That's...scary if you put it that way." Ruby said, causing Vernal to cross her arms.

"Well, that's the tribe's rule. The strongest survives and the weak dies." Vernal explained, causing Ruby to become scared slightly.

 _"What sort of tribe of Bandits is Vernal apart of?"_ Ruby thought before a thought entered the silver eye girl's head.

"Vernal...Can I ask a slightly personal question?" Ruby asked, causing the Spring Maiden to raise a eye brow.

"What is it?" Vernal asked as she saw the Winter Maiden gained a slightly nervous look on her face.

"When you gained the Spring Maiden powers. Did you...had a dream that you spoken to the first Spring Maiden?" Ruby asked, causing Vernal to stiffen.

Ruby became more nervous as the Spring Maiden became silent. "...Yes." Vernal finally replied, causing Ruby to sigh in relief.

"It was the talk with the Spring Maiden that caused me to run away. Learning about the Relics and Salem, it caused me to realize the responsibility that a Maidens must carry until the day that they die." Vernal explained before taking a deep breath.

"As I traveled the continent of Anima, I sworn to myself that I will never use my Maiden powers that I can have a normal life." Vernal explained, causing Ruby to purse her lips together.

"That didn't happen though, did it?" Ruby asked, causing Vernal to shake her head.

"That's correct. As I was traveling, I encountered the group of Bandits that Raven leads raiding a village. I wanted to help so I ran into battle and fought them. It was when I was crossing blades with Raven that I was forced to use my Maiden powers." Vernal further explained, causing Ruby to blink a few times.

"That must have shock the Bandits." Ruby said, causing Vernal to nod her head.

"They were, at first. Anyway, when I used my powers, Raven instantly recognize me as the lost Spring Maiden and gave me the choice of joining her tribe of Bandits and teach me to not be scared of my powers. I accepted and became a bandit." Vernal finish explaining, letting Ruby process the information.

"It must be strange for you, turning from someone who is scared from using the powers into a Bandit filled with confidence." Ruby said, trying to imaging Vernal as a scared little girl.

"Kind of. But it shows how I've grown over the years after I joined Raven's group of Bandits." Vernal explained, causing Ruby to nod her head, agreeing with her.

It was the then that Vernal started to laugh slightly, making Ruby tilt her head in confusion.

"What's so funny?" Ruby asked in a uncertain tone of voice.

"I was just thinking. We've could been good friends if you join us." Vernal replied, causing Ruby to become more confuse.

It took her a few minutes to realize what Vernal is referring to. "Your talking about the time when I encounter Raven 3 years ago, right?" Ruby asked, causing Vernal to nod her head.

"That's correct. Raven was seeking you out so that she can recruit you to our tribe." Vernal explained, causing Ruby to hum slightly.

"Well, the life of a Bandit does sound interesting. But I was focused on something else." Ruby said, causing Vernal to nod her head.

"Yes. Raven told me that you were traveling back Vale so that you can find her brother. I was kind of upset when she told the tribe that she decided to let you go." Vernal said, causing Ruby to gain a sheepish look on her face.

"Sorry..." Ruby said in a apologetic tone of voice, but Vernal shrug her shoulders

"It doesn't matter. What's done, is done." Vernal said, causing Ruby to sigh in relief. It was then that a thought entered the silver eyes girl's head.

"Vernal, can I ask a question?" Ruby asked, causing Vernal to raise a eye-brow.

"Sure." Vernal replied, causing Ruby to take a deep breath.

"Is Raven the Summer Maiden?" Ruby asked, causing Vernal to look at her confusedly.

"I was asking because back at the White Fang base, I sensed the Aura of a Maiden within her." Ruby explained, causing Vernal to hum.

 _"Raven did told me about this. I guess that it makes sense that Ruby would think that Raven is the Summer Maiden. It's a good thing that we have good cover up plan."_ Vernal thought before opening her mouth.

However, before Vernal could speak, the 2 of them heard footsteps.

"That would be Mum coming back with the water." Ruby said, feeling slightly frustrated at not getting an answer as Vernal turned her head in the direction of the footsteps.

"Is everything okay with you, Ruby!? Sorry if I took long to collect the water!" Summer called, proving what Ruby said.

"I'm fine, Mum!" Ruby called back before focusing her attention back to Vernal.

"You better get going." Ruby said, causing Vernal to nod her head.

"Yes, indeed. I'm sure that we both meet each other in the future. Falwell for now, Ruby Rose." Vernal said before disappearing into the trees.

 _"I don't really want to know what the situation for our next meeting will be like."_ Ruby thought before Summer emerged from the trees.

"I got enough water to last us 2 days if we're careful." Summer explained, referring to the big container that she is carrying in her hands.

However, she started to tilt her head slightly. "Is there something wrong, Ruby? You have strange look on your face." Summer explained, causing Ruby to blink a few times.

"It's nothing Mum. I...was just thinking about something." Ruby replied, causing Summer to raise a eye-brow.

"Is it about what name you going to give your future child with Sage?" Summer asked as she started to smirk. The Silver eye women started to laugh as she saw Ruby blushing madly.

"Mum! I was not thinking about that!" Ruby exclaimed whilst crossing her arms.

"Relax, Ruby. I'm just teasing you." Summer said, a smile present on her face. Silence fell between the 2 of them.

.

.

.

.

.

"...If you want any help with names I'm happy to/CAN WE HAVE DINNER PLEASE?!" Ruby shouted, feeling embarrassed as she interrupts her Mother.

"Okay. Okay. I get dinner prepared." Summer said, not feeling offended with Ruby shouting at her.

Ruby sighed in relief as she feet the Spring Maiden's Aura disappearing.

* * *

"Okay, Ruby. Activate your Maiden powers...slowly." Summer said as she stand a few feet away and watching her daughter close her eyes.

Currently, Ruby is on the second phrase of her training which involves making sure that her Maiden powers works together with her silver eye powers.

 _"Okay, Ruby. Just relax and everything will be okay. Your just activating your Maiden powers and shape it so that it co-exists with you silver eye powers."_ Ruby thought before activating her Maiden powers.

Ruby started to gain small glowing blue "wing's" around her eyes as she began to feel a small amount of pain within her.

Ruby began to spread her magic out around her, causing a thin layer of snow to appear around her.

However, this cause the pain to build up within her, causing the silver eye girl to grit her teeth. After a few minutes, Summer started to become worried as she saw Ruby gritting her teeth in pain.

"Okay, Ruby. You can stop!" Summer called, causing Ruby to de-active her powers, leaving her breathless.

"How are you feeling, Ruby?" Summer asked in a worried tone of voice.

"I'm...fine. Much better...than trying to control my...silver eye powers." Ruby explained, causing Summer to smile slightly.

"That's good to hear. You will get use to the pain after a while if you keep on practicing your Maiden powers." Summer explained, causing Ruby to nod her head whilst becoming excited.

"What are we...waiting for? Let...keep going." Ruby asked, causing Summer to laugh.

"Well, someone's excited." Summer said, causing Ruby to giggle slightly. Summer took a few steps away from Ruby who started to close her eyes and started to activate her Maiden powers. This time however, the pain seemed to be doubled then the first time, causing Ruby to stumble slightly.

 _"I can fight through this pain. It's nothing compared to what I felt 10 years ago when I got separated from my family."_ Ruby thought as she planted her feet into the ground and spread out her magic like last time.

This time however, the Winter Maiden created shards that went in a spiral pattern.

But due to this action, the pain intensified much more quicker, causing Ruby to fall on 1 knee.

"Ruby!" Summer exclaimed as she jumped over the ice shards and approach her daughter. Summer shivered slightly due to the cold.

"Ruby. Please stop." Summer said as she crouch down and place a hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"No...a little...more." Ruby replied, but Summer could hear the pain in her daughter's voice.

"Please, Ruby." Summer said in a pleading tone of voice. After a few seconds, the coldness disappeared and Summer realized that she was shaking all over.

"Feeling okay, Ruby?" Summer asked, causing Ruby to nod her head slightly.

"Y...yeah. Feeling...okay." Ruby replied, but her mother could tell that she is in great pain.

"May be we should take a break. You look like that your going to pass out." Summer said but Ruby shook her head.

"No. I want to keep going." Ruby said, causing Summer to shake her head slightly. "I guess that your inherited my stubbornness, my little ice rose." Summer said, causing Ruby to look at her mother confusedly.

"Out of all the members of team STRQ, I was the second stubbornness being after Raven." Summer explained, causing Ruby to become surprise slightly.

"And your the team leader?" Ruby asked in a deadpan tone of voice, causing Summer to gain a sheepish look on her face.

"Yeah. Like mother, like daughter they say." Summer said, making Ruby pout slightly, causing Summer to laugh.

"Muuum." Ruby whined, causing Summer to laugh louder.

* * *

Back with team (R)WBY, Weiss, Blake and Yang are unsure on what to do. They have been more quiet than usual ever since their team leader went off to train.

"Hey, guys. Is there possibility that we can go on a mission?" Yang asked, causing Weiss and Blake to stare at her.

"What? I was only asking!" Yang exclaimed with raised arms.

"I understand if your restless, Yang. But I'm not sure if we're aloud to go missions at the moment. We can't neglect our studies." Weiss explained, causing Yang to roll her eyes, causing Weiss exclaim "Hey!" at her.

"I'm pretty sure we can go on a mission, if there's one available, school work looked laxed at the moment." Blake pointed out, causing Weiss to gain a thinking face.

"Well, it is almost time for the Vytal tournament, the Professors are expecting us to be training more rather than go on missions." Weiss said, causing Yang to cross her arms.

"Studying, training, they almost the same. I'm sure that the Professors won't mind if we go on a mission." Yang said, causing Weiss to frown slightly.

"If you put it that way...then maybe." Weiss muttered, causing Yang to smile.

"Unsure what to do girls?" A voice sudden asked, causing the 3 girls of team (R)WBY to jump in surprise.

They turned their heads to see Professor Ozpin standing near them.

"Oh! hello Professor Ozpin." Blake, still in a state of shock. The Headmaster of Beacon Academy chuckled slightly.

"I'm sorry if I made the 3 of you jump." Professor Ozpin aplogize, causing team (R)WBY to look at each other.

"Nah. Everything's fine, Professor Ozpin." Yang said with a sheepish smile on her face. Weiss glared at Yang slightly at the words she used.

"I cannot stop overhearing that the 3 of of you are planning to go a mission?" Ozpin asked, causing team (R)WBY to look at each other nervously.

"Well, we weren't sure if we're allowed to, since it's almost time for the Vytal tournament." Blake explained, causing Ozpin to shake his head slightly with a small smile on his face.

"You don't need to worry, Miss Belladonna. You have plenty of time to go at least 1 mission." Ozpin explained, causing Yang's face to lit up.

"Are there any missions available?" Yang asked, a slight tone of excitement int her voice.

"Hmm. I need to see if we do have any missions." Ozpin replied as took out his Scroll and changed it to tablet mode.

After a few minutes of pressing a few buttons, Ozpin showed team (R)WBY the missions available. Weiss took Ozpin's Scroll as she and the others huddled together to search for a good mission they could go on. After a few minutes of scrolling through the list, Blake notice something with a "Search and destroy mission".

"Wait a minute. That mission is set in the southeast of Vale." Blake said, causing Weiss and Yang to stare at her confusedly.

"The White Fang, remember." Blake whispered, making sure that Ozpin didn't hear her. Weiss and Yang blinked a few times before realizing what the cat Faunus is referring to.

"Oh yeah. Completely forgot about that." Yang whispered whilst rubbing the back of her head.

"Yes, me too." Weiss said in a slightly embarrassed tone of voice.

"Well, we were worried about Ruby when she got kidnapped, so I guess that we got sidetracked." Blake said, causing the other 2 to nod their heads.

"So it settled then. We search where the White Fang is operating whilst doing the mission, agreed?" Weiss asked, causing Blake and Yang to nod their heads.

"We decided on the mission we want to go on, Professor Ozpin." Weiss said as she handed Ozpin back his Scroll and pointed out the mission.

Team (R)WBY became nervous when they saw Ozpin frowning slightly.

"I'm afraid to tell you this, but this mission is not available to first year students..." Ozpin explained, causing team (R)WBY's hearts to sink.

"However..." Ozpin began to say, causing team (R)WBY to gain hopeful expressions on their faces.

"Considering that you have the Winter Maiden as your team leader. I guess that I could turn a blind eye." Ozpin said in a thoughtful tone of voice.

"Oh Thank you, Professor Ozpin!" Yang said in a happy tone of voice. But Professor Ozpin shook his head.

"Do not thank me. Teamwork and persistence have got you this far. Please understand this, stay close to your huntsman that you are shadowing. Do exactly what he say, otherwise he will sent the 3 of you back to Beacon. I suggested that the 3 of you get prepared for the mission. I go and informed the huntsman. Good luck." Ozpin explained before walking away.

"So a part from dealing with the White Fang, we have to make sure that we don't into trouble with this Huntsman that we're shadowing." Blake said, but Yang wave a hand in the air.

"The Huntsman will be a piece of cake. We'll sneak away during the night and search for the White Fang base." Yang said in a confident tone of voice, causing the other 2 to nod their heads in agreement.

* * *

 **And there we have. The conversation between Ruby and Vernal, Ruby's progress with her training and the remaining members of team RWBY are going for their mission. I hope that you like the made up story that Vernal told Ruby about her "joining the Branwen tribe" and Ruby asking her if Raven is the Summer Maiden due to her feeling the Spring Maiden's Aura within Raven during the rescue mission. Please review and until next time everyone.**

 **yuripp15: I haven't thought of that at the time, but thanks for the idea.**


	32. Chapter 31

**What's up everyone! ready for a new chapter. A bit of warning, this story will start to follow the cannon again if you couldn't tell from the end of the last chapter. Anyway, please enjoy.  
**

Chapter 31

When team (R)WBY met the Huntsmen that they are shadowing, they became shock.

"Hello, girls! Ready for your big day?" Asked a smiling Bartholomew Oobeck.

"...Your our assigned Huntsmen?" Yang asked, thinking that this is some sort of joke.

"Yes, I am dear." Doctor Oobeck said before noticing the bags that team (R)WBY are carrying. "I'm afraid that the 3 of you won't be needing those bags as this is a reconnaissance mission. Meaning that we won't be establishing a single base of operation as we will be traveling across several miles of hazardous wasteland and making camp at numerous locations." Doctor Oobeck explained, causing team (R)WBY to look at each other.

"...Er...Professor Oobeck. What about our essentials?" Weiss asked in a confuse tone of voice.

"I've packed all the essentials myself, planned everything for this mission and..." Doctor Oobeck began to say before getting close to Weiss's face.

"It's Doctor Oobeck, thank you very much." Doctor Oobeck replied, causing Weiss to gain uncertain look on her face.

"When are we leaving, Doctor Oobeck?" Blake asked, causing the green hair doctor to look at his watch.

"According to my watch, we should have left 3 minutes ago." Doctor Oobeck replied before zipping towards the Bullhead that is docked further ahead, causing Weiss, Blake and Yang to become shock.

"Come on, we need to move!" Yang exclaimed before running towards the Bullhead, being followed by Weiss and Blake.

* * *

"I never see you as the fighting type, Doctor Oobeck." Yang said as she, Weiss, Blake and Doctor Oobeck flew across buildings and streets.

Doctor Oobeck laughed slightly. "Yes. I admit I fancy myself more of an intellectual, but I can assure you, as a Huntsman, I've had my fair share of tussles." Doctor Oobeck explained, causing Yang to nod her head slightly.

"It's a shame that Ruby couldn't be on this trip with us." Blake said in a disappointed tone of voice. "

It can't be help. And anyway, you could say that she's doing a more dangerous mission then us." Weiss explained, causing Doctor Oobeck to glance at the 2.

"Are you referring to Miss Rose's training?" Doctor Oobeck asked, causing team (R)WBY to stare at him.

"What do you mean, Doctor Oobeck?" Yang asked, unsure what the green hair teacher is referring to.

"I'm talking about Miss Rose's silver eyes." Doctor Oobeck replied, causing Weiss, Blake and Yang to become shock.

"...You know about the silver eye warriors?" Blake asked in a unsure tone of voice. Doctor Oobeck pushed up his glasses.

"Miss Belladonna. I think that your forgetting that I'm a history teacher. I have good knowledge of Remnant's myths and legends." Doctor Oobeck said, causing the cat Faunus to scratch the back of her head.

"To be honest. At first I thought that the legend of the silver eye warriors was made up, a story to tell children that there is hope even in the darkness of times. I thought that Summer Rose's silver eyes was considensal at the time during our Academy days." Doctor Oobeck explained, causing Yang to become surprise.

"You were friends with Mum when you were training to become Hunters?" Yang asked, causing Oobeck to nod his head.

"Yes. I knew team STRQ when we were at Beacon. I was in the year above them at the time. It was during my 4th and last year at Beacon that I started to realize that the legend of the silver warriors was real." Doctor Oobeck explained, causing team (R)WBY to look at each other.

"Are you...talking about the mission that Yang's mother's team went on during their 3rd year, Doctor Oobeck?" Blake asked, causing the green hair doctor to nod his head.

"That's correct, Miss Belladonna. After when Summer disappeared from Beacon, I asked her team what happened to. The only reply I got Raven was that she had a eye problem." Doctor Oobeck explained, making Yang tense slightly at the mention of her biological mother.

"The answer Raven gave me cause me to realize that the legend of the silver eye warriors is true and Miss Rose has became a part of that legend." Oobeck said, causing Weiss to shiver slightly.

"That sounds...unreal. Being apart of a powerful group of warriors just because of having silver eyes." Weiss said, causing Doctor Oobeck to nod his head.

It was then that the pilot made an announcement. "Okay, girls. Here's our stop." Doctor Oobeck said as he picked up a big rack sack and opened.

The Bullhead was only a few feet off the ground as team (R)WBY along with Doctor Oobeck jump off the Bullhead with their weapons at the ready, except the doctor who just have a green flask in his hands.

The Bullhead flown away, leaving the for of them in a completely ruined city.

"Okay girls. From now on you do exactly what I say, do you understand?" Doctor Oobeck asked before taking a sip from his flask, causing team (R)WBY to nod their heads.

"So, what are your orders?" Blake asked, causing Doctor Oobeck to smile slightly.

"Straight to the point I see, Miss Belladonna. As you know, this area has been reported of an increase of Grimm activities. There have been no solid answer as to why there is a increase of Grimm activities, but one of them could be...Grimm." Doctor Oobeck began to explain, saying the last part in a low whisper.

This cause team (R)WBY to become confuse as they stare at their teacher. "Pardon?" Yang asked in a confuse tone of voice.

"A Beowolf is 100 yards in front of us." Doctor Oobeck explained in a low tone of voice,causing team (R)WBY to whip their heads around.

True to the doctor's words, a lone Beowolf has appeared from around the corner. This cause team (R)WBY to get ready to attack the Beowolf.

"Wait." Doctor Oobeck said, causing team (R)WBY to turn their heads and look at him again.

"Why?" Blake asked as she lowed Gambol Shroud, along with the other 2.

"The creatures of Grimm have many reasons to be drawn to locations. The most logical being drawn negative emotions, emotions that our hidden group holds for ill intent." Doctor Oobeck explained, team (R)WBY to raise a mental eye brow.

 _"Is he referring to the White Fang?"_ Team (R)WBY thought at the same time.

"So...what now?" Weiss asked, looking at their teacher with a questioning look.

"We wait and follow the Beowolf to it's pack." Oobeck replied, causing team (R)WBY to look at each other.

"And how long that will that take?" Yang asked, causing the green hair doctor to push up his glasses.

"That's remain uncertain. Hours, days, weeks. A lone Grimm have been to stay isolated from their pack for months-and there's the whole pack." Doctor Oobeck suddenly said, causing team (R)WBY to turn their heads to see that more Beowolfs appearing and joining the first Beowolf.

 _"That didn't take long. Seconds."_ Team (R)WBY thought at the same time whilst sweat-dropping.

"So, what now?" Yang asked as she, Weiss and Blake look at their teacher.

"Show me what your capable of." Doctor Oobeck replied, causing Yang to grin before she, Weiss and Blake charge towards the Grimm who had spotted them.

* * *

"Aya!" Ruby shouted as she strike a Grimm with Rose's Hope. The silver eye girl is currently training to use both her Maiden powers and Silver eye powers at the same time. Ruby is in a part of the forest that is on the outer part of a Beowolf nest and is surrounded by a few.

"Okay, Ruby! Activate your powers now!" Summer called as she watch Ruby block a Beowolf's claw with Calamity Rose. The silver eye women is at a distance away from Ruby, observing her daughter's fight. In her hands is Hunter Rose in it's rifle form.

She would rush in if Ruby can't handle the pain and collapses. "Okay, Mum!" Ruby called back before cutting of the same Beowolf's head with Rose's Hope and doing a backwards flip so that she's surround by the pack of closed her eyes and concentrated.

A blue Aura appeared around her closed eyes and when Ruby opened her eyes, small trails of silver light came out of them. The silver light started to blend into the blue Aura, causing it intensify. With a swing of Rose's Hope, Ruby created a wave of ice that seemed to be glowing.

When the Grimm came into contact with the ice, they started to freeze up quickly. Summer saw the Beowolfs starting to dissolve slightly in their frozen state.

 _"Hmmm? It looks like the power from Ruby's silver eyes cause the Maiden powers to gain a new attribute. The power to slay the Grimm."_ Summer thought as she cross her arms.

Just as Ruby was about to turn around to face Summer, growling can be heard from the trees. The silver eye Maiden raised her weapons just as the Beowolfs came into view.

 _"Come on, Ruby. So me how much you have grown through out the training."_ Summer thought again, starting to feel anxious.

Ruby charged towards the nearest Beowolf and swing Rose's Hope, attempting to cut off it's head. However, the targeted Beowolf raised a claw and intercepted the attack, making Ruby surprise slightly.

"Nice blocking, Grimm..." Ruby began to say before using Calamity Rose to free Rose's Hope from the Grimm's claw.

"But, let see how the can handle the chill?" Ruby asked as she jumped back and used her Maiden powers again. Ruby slammed the blade of Rose's Hope into the ground, causing glowing blue ice shards to suddenly sprout out of the ground, piercing the Grimm.

The other Beowolfs around Ruby started to growl.

"Oh don't worry. I haven't forgotten about the rest of you." Ruby said before a beowolf suddenly lunged from behind her.

Sensing the Grimm, Ruby jumped over the claw that was aimed at her legs and fired the guns on Calamity Rose, causing the Beowolf to howl in pain as the bullets hit it's arm.

Ruby jumped onto the Beowolf's shoulders and used them to jump higher. Once in the air, Ruby created many icicles around her and send them raining down towards the Beowolfs that remained on the ground. When Ruby landed on the ground, the Beowolfs growl in pain and anger.

"Those icicles are infused with powers of the silver eye warriors. In your case, those icicles are poisoned to you all." Ruby explained with a small smile on her face.

"Might as well give up and let me kill you without any resistance." Ruby further explained. However, this cause the Beowolfs to growl in anger even more.

Ruby just sighed at this. "They never like to go the easy way." Ruby muttered before quickly raising Calamity Rose to block a attack from a Beowolf. Another one from behind Ruby decided to lunge at the crimson hair girl.

However, the silver eye Maiden activated her Semblance, disappearing in a burst of red rose petals.

The Beowolf that was attacking Ruby from behind accidentally attacked it's fellow pack member. The other Beowolfs looked around, trying to locate the red-cloaked girl.

"If your trying to find me, here I am." Ruby's voice came from behind the Beowolf pack, causing them to turn their heads to see the crimson hair girl.

In her hands is the third form of her weapon, Utopian Rose.

"This is the end." Ruby announced before swing Utopian Rose horizontally, creating a strong wave of icy winds that enveloped the whole pack of Beowolfs. When the icy winds died down, all of the have frozen solid.

Ruby gazed at the ice statues before letting out a deep sigh.

"whew! Its over. " Ruby said before transforming Utopian Rose back into Calamity Rose and deactivate both her Maiden powers and silver eye powers. However, just as soon she stopped glowing, Ruby started to fall onto the ground.

"Ruby!" Summer exclaimed as she started to run towards her falling daughter.

However, just before Ruby could hit the ground, a crow flew out off a tree, transformed into a human and caught Ruby.

"huh?" Ruby asked as she gaze up at the person who caught her.

"Hello there, petal." Qrow said with a smirk on his face.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby exclaimed with a wide smile on her face as Qrow helped to Ruby stand up.

"Qrow? What are doing here?" Summer asked as she slowed down and approach the 2.

"I came to visit Ruby of course. When I heard that Ruby got kidnapped, I became worried and was about to came rushing back to Vale before Oz told me that you already rescued her." Qrow explained, causing Summer to smile slightly before turning her attention towards Ruby.

"How are you feeling, Ruby?" Summer asked in a slight worrying tone of voice.

"I'm mostly okay except for a slight pain." Ruby replied, causing Summer to purse her lips slightly.

"I think its best if we move. We are near a Beowolf nest after all." Qrow suggested whilst glancing behind him.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Summer replied before the 3 of the them headed back to Summer's and Ruby's camp, Qrow giving some support to Ruby as she walked. After a while of walking, the 3 of them arrived back at the clearing.

"So, is where you been training Ruby to use her silver eye powers?" Qrow asked as he gaze at the clearing.

"YeP. It was also the same place I trained to use my silver eye powers back in our 3rd year at Beacon." Summer explained, causing Qrow to nod his head, remembering the past.

"I remember. When your parents came to collect you, your father gave me and Tai the cold shoulder slightly." Qrow commented, causing Ruby, who is leaning against a tree, to raise a eyebrow.

"Was Grandfather protective of you, Mum?" Ruby asked, causing Summer to nod her head with a smile on her face.

"Yes, your Grandfather was protective of me during my younger years. So was your Grandmother, except she was more friendlier." Summer explained. causing Qrow to nod his head in agreement.

"Yes she was." Qrow said, causing Ruby to giggle slightly. It was then that a question entered Summer's head.

"How did you find us? The only person I told of this place was Raven." Summer asked, making Qrow tense slightly at the mention of his sister.

"Well, I knew that you 2 are on Patch. So I came over here, transformed into a bird a flew around the island, trying to find you." Qrow explained, causing Summer to nod her head.

"I see. Must have taken you a while." Summer said, causing Qrow to take a deep sigh.

"Yes it was! I was on Patch for at least 2 day trying to find you!" Qrow exclaimed, causing Summer and Ruby to look at each other before bursting out laughing.

"Hey! Its not funny." Qrow exclaimed with a frown on his face.

However, this only made the silver eyes mother and daughter to laugh more. Qrow took a deep sigh.

"Why do even bother." Qrow muttered before taking out a flask out of a pocket.

"Qrow! Are you drinking alcohol?" Summer asked whilst sending Qrow a glare. The red eyed hunter freeze whilst having the flask almost to his lips.

"...No." Qrow replied as he slowly place the flask away.

"Good." Summer said with a bright smile on her face. Ruby just giggled at the conversation.

"So what happened to you, Ruby? Oz just said that you got kidnapped." Qrow asked, causing Ruby to take a deep breath.

"Well, I got kidnapped by the fake Fall Maiden and was held prisoner at a White Fang base." Ruby explained, causing Qrow to become wide eyed before starting to gain a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I guess that makes sense for you to be held prisoner by the White Fang, since your the one who been giving them the most trouble as Rose Paladin." Qrow muttered before becoming wide eyes and he looked at Summer.

"I know that Ruby is Rose Paladin and the Winter Maiden." Summer explained, causing Qrow to nod his head slightly.

"I guess that makes sense. Oz probably told you, right?" Qrow asked, causing Summer to shrug her shoulders.

"Maybe." Summer replied, causing Qrow to raise a eye brow in confusion.

Ruby glance at her mother who put a a finger to her lips. "So, how did Oz find out where Ruby was being held captive?" Qrow asked, making Summer purse her lips.

"It wasn't Professor Ozpin who told me about Ruby's where about's." Summer replied, causing Qrow to become confuse.

"If it wasn't Oz, then who was it?" Qrow asked, causing Summer to take a deep breath.

"It was your sister, Raven." Summer replied, causing Qrow to become wide eyed. "Raven?" Qrow asked in a dumbfounded tone of voice, causing Summer to nod her head.

The red eyed huntsman started to frown slightly.

"But how did she know that Ruby was the Winter Maiden...?" Qrow asked as his eyes fell on Ruby. "When you encounter Raven during your travels, Ruby. Did she found out that you are the Winter Maiden?" Qrow asked, causing Ruby to scratch the back of her head.

"Well...no. She was tracking me as the Winter Maiden and I was wearing my Rose Paladin disguise at the time, so she didn't recognize me at first." Ruby explained, causing Qrow to gain a thoughtful look on his face.

"If you didn't show your face to Raven at the time, then there was a high chance that you would have joined the tribe of killers and thieves." Qrow muttered to himself. However, Summer caught a few words, causing her to tilt her head in confusion.

"What did you say about that tribe, Qrow?" Summer asked, causing Qrow to start panicking.

"I-its nothing, Sum." Qrow replied with a nervous smile on his face, causing Summer to raise a eye brow.

After a few seconds, the silver eye women closed her eyes and took a breath.

"If you don't want to talk about it, then that's fine." Summer said, causing Qrow to sigh in relief.

Ruby knows that Qrow was talking about the tribe of bandits that Raven leads. It was then that Ruby realized something.

 _"Qrow would have been raise by bandits in the past."_ Ruby thought, trying to imagine her Uncle as a bandit instead of a Huntsmen.

"Has Professor Ozpin told you anything about Ruby's team back at Beacon?" Summer asked Qrow, causing Ruby to be brought out of her thoughts.

"The only thing that Oz said was that they been quiet. They're missing you, petal." Qrow said, causing Ruby to start smiling.

"So, how much longer will Ruby be on this training?" Qrow asked, causing Summer to gain a thinking face.

"Well, Ruby's on the last stage of the training. The only thing to do is make sure that Ruby isn't drained of energy when using the 2 powers." Summer explained, causing Ruby's face to lit up.

"Really?!" Ruby exclaimed in a excited tone of voice, causing Summer to nod her head whilst smiling.

"Alright!" Ruby exclaimed as she jumped into the air. However, when the silver eye girl landed on the ground, she winced.

"Ow, ow,ow." Ruby muttered, causing Summer and Qrow to stare at Ruby with a deadpan expression on their faces before bursting out laughing.

* * *

 **And there we have, team (R)WBY have started their "first" official mission and Ruby is staring to get the hang of using both of her powers at the same time. You could say that the use of the Winter Maiden's powers and the silver eye powers at the same time is something similar to the Ice Devil Slayer magic from the Fairy Tail anime. Please review and until next time everyone.**

 **Treefrogger: Well Ruby doesn't know that and everyone in Ozpin's group thinks that the runaway Spring Maiden is still alive.**


	33. Chapter 32

**Hello everyone! Ready for a new chapter?  
**

Chapter 32

Back at Mountain Glenn, team (R)WBY are in their sleeping bags in a triangle with a fire in the middle.

"Except for a hoard of Beowolfs, we didn't find anything related to the White Fang." Yang said as she groaned slightly.

"Its only been 1 day, we sure to find something eventually." Blake explained, causing Yang to shrug her shoulders slightly.

"Blake, Yang." Weiss said, causing the cat Faunus and the golden hair girl to look at the heiress.

"What's up, Weiss?" Yang asked with a smile on her face. Weiss took a deep breath before speaking.

"Did Doctor Oobeck speak to the both you about why you wanted to become a Huntress in the first place?" Weiss asked, causing Blake and Yang to look at each other.

"Yes, he did." Blake replied whilst Yang nodded her head.

"I'm was just re-thinking what I said to him about up holding the family name." Weiss began to explain, causing Blake and Yang to look at Weiss with a confuse look on their faces.

"I began to think that's the wrong thing to say. After my father took over the Schnee Dust Company from my grandfather, the company started to operate in a moral gray area." Weiss said, causing Blake to give her a deadpan expression.

"That's putting it lightly." Blake said, causing Weiss to close her eyes.

"This is why I didn't chose to study at Atlas Academy. It wouldn't make any difference if I stayed there. I want to make a change to the company. My father is not the start of the our name and I refuse to be the end of it." Weiss explained as she clench her fists.

"You have easy motives. I have no idea how to deal with mine." Blake said, causing Weiss and Yang to look at her.

"All my life that I was part of the White Fang, I thought that we were making a difference. My partner, Adam-" Blake began to say but stop and gain a nervous look on her face. Weiss and Yang became tense at the name but didn't say anything.

"...He said that we were making a better place for the Faunus in the world. However, is idea for the perfect future for the Faunus was a twist and corrupted one. That's why I joined Beacon Acdemy, Huntsmen and Huntresses are said to be the noblest warriors in Remnant, making the world a better place. I didn't really thought of afterward, how can I undo years of hatred between Humans and Faunus?" Blake asked, staring at the fire.

Weiss looked at Blake for a few seconds before turning her attention towards Yang. "What about you, Yang?" Weiss asked, causing Yang to close her eye before taking a deep breath.

"I don't really have any motives, just going with the flow and going on adventures all over Remnant...at first anyway." Yang said, causing Blake and Weiss to raise a eye brow in confusion.

"After speaking to Doctor Oobeck, I started to remember that one of the main reasons I wanted to become a Huntress, except for having adventures, is to find answers as to why my mother left me in the first place." Yang explained, causing Weiss to frown slightly.

"Didn't she said anything when she left?" Weiss asked, causing Yang to shake her head slightly.

"Not much. She said that if I want to find answers, I need to find her in Anima." Yang replied, causing Weiss and Blake to become surprise slightly.

"Well, your half way there already." Blake said, causing Yang to sigh slightly.

"That's true, but...what happens if I go to Anima and find out she isn't there anymore? She could have moved to a different Kingdom whilst I stay at Beacon." Yang explained with a sad look in her eyes.

Weiss and Blake look at Yang with pity. "What about Ruby, Yang. What is her motives of becoming a Huntress?" Weiss asked, causing Yang to close her eyes.

After a minute, the golden haired girl opened her eyes again.

"I'm not really the best person to you that. We've been separated for 10 years, so I have no idea what her motives are." Yang explained, causing Weiss to sigh sadly before looking at the ground.

"But..." Yang began to say, causing Weiss to look up at Yang. "I see Ruby as someone who helps people, either being herself or Rose Paladin. Maybe she was inspired by her adopted mother to become a Huntress, making the world a better place from the Grimm. I also see Ruby as someone who doesn't what any reward, just wanting people to smile." Yang further explained with a small smile on her face.

"At least she's doesn't have any worries then, except from keeping her powers a secret from the world." Blake said, causing the others to nod their heads.

"We should be getting some sleep. We need the strength we need for this mission." Weiss said, causing the others to agree with her before starting to fall asleep.

However, the 3 of them haven't realized that their entire conversation have been overhead by Doctor Oobeck who had a smile on his face.

* * *

"Come on, girls! Keep up the pace!" Doctor Oobeck shouted at team (R)WBY who was slightly behind him.

Currently, the 4 of them are walking around the outer rim of their location and find nothing of much interest except for a couple of Grimm.

"Coming!" Weiss called back, but she or the others didn't increase their walking pace.

"There's nothing here that here that could be related to the White Fang. We should ran into something by now." Blake whispered to the other 2.

"We can't rush things. We need to keep things at a slow pace." Weiss explained, causing Yang to sigh slightly.

"That's a boring method...even though your right." Yang whispered, causing Weiss to gain a smug look on her face. It was then that Yang step on a loose piece of earth that crumbled beneath.

"AAA!" Yang screamed as she fall through the hole.

"Yang!" Weiss and Blake exclaimed at the same time with a shock expression on their faces.

"What happened here?" Doctor Oobeck asked as joined Weiss and was then that he notice the hole.

"Miss Xio Long! Are you okay down there?" Doctor Oobeck asked as he gazed down the darkness.

There was silence, causing Weiss, Blake and Doctor Oobeck to become worried slightly.

"I'm fine." Came a reply, causing then to jump slightly.

"Yang! Don't worry us like that!" Weiss hissed down the hole, causing laughter to come through the darkness.

"Miss Xio Long, are you hurt in any way?" Doctor Oobeck asked as he crouch down onto one knee.

"Sort of. Nothing that my Aura can heal though." Yang replied, causing Doctor Oobeck to sigh in relief.

"That's good to hear. Can you climb out off the hole?" Doctor Oobeck asked whilst frowning.

"It's pretty dark down here. I can't see anything that I can use to climb up." Yang replied, causing Weiss and Blake glance at each other worriedly.

"I brought a rope with us just in case something like this happens. Hang on, Miss Xio Long." Doctor Oobeck said before taking off the rack sack that he carrying and started to rummage through it.

Blake slowly approach the hole. "What can you feel down there, Yang?" The cat Faunus asked, causing Weiss to stare at her with a slightly disgusted look on her face.

"Really, Blake? Really?" Weiss asked just as some laughter can be heard from the hole.

"Blake. I be honest with you. I don't want to touch-" Yang began to reply before stopping.

"Miss Xio Long, is everything okay down there?" Doctor Oobeck asked as he held the piece of rope in his hands.

"I think that I landed in a tunnel, a large one." Yang replied, causing Weiss to sigh in relief.

"What's up with the sigh?" Blake asked with a raised eye-brow.

"I thought that Yang touch something...nasty down there." Weiss replied, causing Blake to smirk slightly.

"A tunnel..." Doctor Oobeck muttered with a deep frown on his face.

"Is there something wrong, Doctor?" Weiss asked, looking at the green hair teacher. However, Doctor Oobeck didn't seem to hear her.

"...Of course! How did I became so stupid!" Doctor Oobeck exclaimed, making Weiss and Blake jump in surprise.

"Did you thought of something, Doc?" Yang's voice asked through the darkness. However, Doctor turned his attention towards the black and white duo.

"Okay girls, change of plans. We're going down the tunnel." Doctor Oobeck explained to Weiss and Blake, causing the both of to become confuse.

"Why?" Blake asked as Doctor Oobeck started to tie one end of the rope around a metal structural piece.

"I'll explain everything when we reach the bottom of the hole." Doctor Oobeck explained before going over to the hole and let the rope fall down the hole.

"Okay, you girls first." Doctor Oobeck said as he got out of the way. Weiss and Blake looked at each other before the heiress approach the rope and started to climb down the hole.

After a few minutes, Weiss reached the bottom of the hole.

 _"Climbing down the rope was hard. It's good thing that Winter decided to teach me before I headed to Beacon."_ Weiss thought as she pattered her clothes.

"Yang, where are you?" Weiss whispered as she peered through the darkness, trying to see any shapes.

.

.

.

.

.

Suddenly, something grabbed her hand.

"AAAA!" Weiss screamed as she sensed the thing jump.

"Weiss! It's me, calm down." Yang's voice came through the darkness, making Weiss relaxed slightly.

"Yang! Don't do that. That was scary." Weiss said in a slightly angry tone of voice.

"Sorry." Yang said in a apologetic tone of voice.

"Weiss! Is everything okay down there!?" Blake asked as she and Doctor Oobeck become worried.

"I'm okay, its just Yang giving me a fright." Weiss replied whilst glaring at the lilac eyed girl, even though Yang couldn't see her. Blake sigh in relief at this.

"That's a relief. We join you 2 in a minute." Doctor Oobeck explained and after a while, he and Blake are in the tunnel.

"So. Care to share what you thought, Doc?" Yang, who released her hold on Weiss's hand, asked whilst trying to make out the shapes of her teacher and friends.

"Well, first I need some light. I'm not a fan of explaining things whilst in the darkness. You never know who could be overhearing our conversation." Doctor Oobeck explained and Weiss was about to get out her rapier.

"I got it." Yang said and after a few seconds, flames burst into life as the golden hair girl is covered in a fiery Aura.

"That's your Semblance. Isn't it, Miss Xio Long?" Doctor Oobeck asked as he gaze at the Yang, whose hair is glowing brightly and eyes turned red.

"YeP!" Yang replied with a smile on her face.

"So, you were saying, Doctor Oobeck?" Weiss asked, causing the green hair teacher to cough into his hand.

"Yes. I remembered that the area between here, Mountain Glenn, and Vale saw an increase in Grimm attacks in the past. So the residents of the city above us decided to develop a subway system to the inner city." Oobeck began to explain, causing team (R)WBY to glance at each other confusedly.

"So what are trying to say, Doc?" Yang asked in a confuse tone of voice.

"My dear the underground crime network we've been looking for have been operating underneath us." Doctor Oobeck replied, causing Blake to tilt her head slightly.

"They've been working in these tunnels?" The cat Faunus asked, but Doctor Oobeck shook his head.

"No, No. Mountain Glenn was Vale's first serious attempt on expanding their territory. It worked for a short period of time, thanks to an aggressive perimeter defense and unique transportation system. The subway created helped to transport citizens safely into the main Kingdom. However, since Mountain Glenn didn't have any natural barriers that can be used to protect the citizens, the Grimm quickly over-ran the place. As a last attempt of survival, the citizens took shelter beneath the city, living in caves and cut themselves off the surface." Doctor Oobeck explained as he push up his glasses.

"Like an underground village?" Yang asked whilst tilting her head to the side slightly.

"In a matter of speaking, yes. A safe haven for the citizens who use to live above ground. That was until an explosion opened up the mouth of another cavern, filled with Grimm. After that, the kingdom decided to officially seal off the tunnels, thus creating the largest tomb." Doctor Oobeck finished explaining.

"So the White Fang have been using the underground city as a base of operations, then?" Blake asked, causing Weiss and Yang to stare at her because of give away. However, Doctor Oobeck just nodded his head slowly.

"That's correct, Miss Belladonna. A efficient hiding place yet risky because of the Grimm crawling about the place." Doctor Oobeck replied with a frown on his face.

"What know then. We're going to walk through these tunnels until we find the White Fang?" Weiss asked, causing Doctor Oobeck to deploy his weapon, a thermos turned flame thrower/club.

"Yes, dear. That's exactly what we will be doing." Doctor Oobeck replied, causing Yang to start grinning.

"Okay. Yang and I will go first, since your producing the light and then Weiss and Blake will bring up the rear. Is everyone okay with that?" Doctor Oobeck asked, causing team (R)WBY to look at each other for a few seconds before turning their attention back to Doctor Oobeck and nodded their heads.

"Excellent. Now try to be quiet as you can, we have no idea what could jump out of the darkness and attack us, do you understand?" Doctor Oobeck asked, causing team (R)WBY to nod their heads before walking down the tunnel with everyone's weapons at the ready.

* * *

It's been a while since Doctor Oobeck and team (R)WBY entered the tunnel but they found nothing interesting except for a few rats, something that made Weiss jump (and Yang laugh).

"I feel drained. I don't think I can keep up my Semblance much longer." Yang said in a tired tone of voice. True to her words, the golden hair girl's fiery Aura seemed to flickering off and on.

"Just a few more minutes, Miss Xio Long and we will take a break." Doctor Oobeck said in a reassuring tone of voice, making Yang sigh in relief.

"That's good to hear." Yang said as her eyes changed from red back into lilac. With Weiss and Blake.

"Do you really have to mention the White Fang in front of Doctor Oobeck?" Weiss asked, causing Blake to shrug her shoulders.

"What difference would it make? Doctor Oobeck was referring to a criminal organization. And how many criminal organizations do you know?" Blake asked, causing Weiss to become silent.

"..." Weiss didn't say anything, causing Blake to raise a eye brow whilst looking at Weiss with a questioning look.

After a few seconds, Weiss sighed deeply. "Maybe your right." Weiss admitted, causing the cat Faunus to start smirking.

"And wipe that smirk off your lips." Weiss snapped slightly, causing Blake to shrug her shoulders.

It was then that Yang's Semblance stopped working, causing the 4 of them to fall into darkness. The 4 stopped walking and Yang leaned against the wall of the tunnel.

"Great. Now we have to walk extra carefully now." Weiss said, causing Yang to turn her head and look in the general direction of the heiress's voice.

"I'm pretty sure that your clothes are already messy, Weiss." Yang said, causing Weiss to hum slightly.

"Well, at least I knew what went onto my clothes." Weiss said, causing Yang to roll her eyes.

"I know your eye-rolling me, Yang." Weiss said, causing Yang to chuckle slightly.

"You know me so well now." Yang said whilst smirking slightly.

Doctor Oobeck started to frown when he felt something on his skin.

"Can you girls feel that?" Doctor Oobeck asked, causing Blake and Yang to become confuse slightly whilst Weiss became tense.

"...It feels like...cool air." Blake replied in slow tone of voice.

"Hmmmm." Doctor Oobeck hummed whilst frowning slightly.

"That must means we're near an entrance to cave or something." Doctor Oobeck muttered before starting to shuffle though the darkness.

"Where are your going, Doctor Oobeck?" Weiss asked, feeling slightly fearful.

"I'm not going far, Miss Schnee. I just want to check on something." Doctor Oobeck replied before continuing to shuffle through the darkness.

After a few minutes of being in silence, Weiss, Blake and Yang started to hear Doctor Oobeck shuffling back towards them.

"Good news, I found an entrance to a cavern which we can see easily." Doctor Oobeck explained, causing Weiss and Blake to smile and Yang sighed in relief at not having to use her Semblance anymore.

After a few minutes of shuffling through the darkness (the 4 of them holding hands), team (R)WBY and Doctor Oobeck arrived at the cavern. When team (R)WBY saw what is in the cave, their mouths became wide open.

"W-where are we?" Yang asked in a shock tone of voice.

"This, is the city that was lived by the citizens of Mountain Glenn." Doctor Oobeck replied as he stared what is in front of them. The whole space of the cavern is taking up by a collection of buildings. However, all of them are damaged to some degree.

"Its hard to imaging so many people living in these place." Weiss said as she stared at the buildings.

"Yeah." Blake agreed with the heiress before the 4 of them started to hear footsteps approaching them.

"Quickly! Hide!" Doctor Oobeck whisper in a urgent tone of voice.

Blake and Yang hid together behind a wall whilst Weiss and Doctor Oobeck hid behind another wall. After a few seconds waiting, 2 people wearing Grimm masks appear around a corner.

"White Fang." Blake said in a quiet tone of voice, getting Gambol shroud at the ready.

"I thought that I heard people talking." One of the White Fang guards said as she glance around, her gun ready to fire. The 4 hiding people held their breathes.

"Probably your imagination. There's absolutely no way that anyone could find this place. We're underground." The other White Fang guard replied, causing the first White Fang member to frown slightly.

"Yeah. Maybe your right." The White Fang guard said as she relaxed slightly.

"Come on. Let's head back." The second White Fang guard said, causing the first to nod her head before the 2 of them walked away.

After a few minutes of silently waiting, Weiss, Blake, Yang and Doctor Oobeck appeared out of their hiding places.

"Do we follow them?" Blake asked as she gaze at Doctor Oobeck.

"Yes, that's absolutely correct, Miss Belladonna. We need to see where they are going." Doctor Oobeck replied before the 4 of them started to follow the White Fang guards.

* * *

 **And there we have it. Team (R)WBY along with Doctor Oobeck continuing with their mission. Please review and until next time everyone.**

 **yurippe15: (facepalming) I was just making a comparison between the 2. Ruby's soul won't be eaten.  
**


	34. Chapter 33

**Hello everyone! Ready for a new chapter!**

Chapter 33

Team (R)WBY plus Doctor Oobeck followed the White Fang guards through the ruined underground city.

"Where are they heading?" Weiss asked as she peaked around a corner.

"I'm not sure myself. I was thinking that they would head into the building that the mayor would live in. that would make a likely base of operations." Doctor Oobeck replied with a frown on his face.

After a while of following them, the White Fang guards entered tunnel.

"Great. Another tunnel." Yang groaned slightly, causing Blake to look at her.

"Is there something wrong, Yang?" Blake asked with a raised eye-brow.

"I don't want to walk through the darkness whilst following them. Anyone could make a noise. And you know that Faunus have good hearing." Yang explained, causing Blake to shrug her shoulders.

"If they spotted us it won't be the end of the world." Blake pointed out, causing the golden hair girl to frown slightly.

"Maybe your right." Yang said, causing the cat Faunus to smile slightly.

"Hurry up you 2. We don't have all day you know." Weiss whispered/shouted, causing the black and yellow duo to increase their walking pace.

The 4 of them shuffled through the tunnel that sloped upwards, being extra careful not to make as much noise as possible. When they exist the tunnel, the 4 of them have entered a large, brightly lit area filled with crates.

"Hide!" Doctor Oobeck exclaimed, causing the 4 of them to quickly hide behind a crate.

The 4 of them peeked their heads around the side of the crate to numerous White Fang members loading the crates onto a train which leads into a tunnel. Team (R)WBY spotted a few mech suits helping with loading.

"What are they doing?" Weiss asked, becoming curious.

"That's a very good question, Miss Schnee. However, I have a very good idea that those tracks lead all the way to Vale." Doctor Oobeck replied, causing team (R)WBY to look at him.

"But, didn't you say that Kingdom completely sealed off Mountain Glenn from the outside world?" Yang asked, causing Doctor Oobeck to frown.

"That's correct, Miss Xio Long. But the White Fang must be transporting something in that direction. Something in these crates." Doctor Oobeck replied before someone entered the space from a side room.

"Roman Torchwick." Blake muttered, seeing the orange hair Criminal-mastermind who is watching the White Fang members loading the crates onto the train.

Suddenly, one of the White Fang members dropped the crate that he is carrying.

"Be careful would you! We don't want the whole lot blowing up!" Roman shouted at the White Fang member, causing him to jump slightly as he quickly picked up the fallen crate.

"Must be explosives in those crates." Weiss said, causing Blake to nod her head in agreement, Doctor Oobeck hummed slightly and Yang grinned slightly. "

Exposives. Nora would love it here." Yang said, causing Weiss to turn her attention towards Yang.

"Take things-"Weiss was about say but was interrupted by a noise behind the 4 of them.

Team (R)WBY and Doctor Oobeck turned around to see a a group of White Fang guards pointing guns at them.

"Who are you and how did you find this place?" A Faunus demanded as she point her gun right into Doctor Oobeck's face. The green hair teacher sighed slightly before turning his head to look at Yang.

"Miss Xio Long. How's your Aura level." Doctor Oobeck asked, causing Yang to take out her Scroll. Wiess and Blake sweat-drop at the the 2 and the Faunus's growled at being ignored.

"Completely full, Doc." The lilac eyed girl replied, causing Doctor Oobeck to nod his head with a small smile.

"That's good to hear. Now then, girls. Why don't you show these White Fang guards what a student of Beacon Academy is capable of." Doctor Oobeck said, causing team (R)WBY to start smirking with their weapons at the easy.

Roman was observing the loading of a large crate before a explosion occurred behind him.

"Seriously? Did one of those White Fang morons dropped a crate?" Roman asked himself in a annoyed tone of voice as he turned around. The criminal-mastermind saw White Fang guards flying out from behind a crate and a few seconds, Weiss, Blake, Yang and Doctor Oobeck came out of hiding, making Roman surprise slightly.

All the other White Fang guards in the large space got their weapons pointing at them. "Well this is the surprise! You girls do get-" Roman was about to say something but notice that a few people are missing.

"Oh? What happened to Red and Rose Paladin, huh? Not well or something?" Roman asked with a smirk on face.

"The things Miss Rose or Rose Paladin do have nothing to do with you, Mr Torchwick." Doctor Oobeck replied, causing Torchwick to sigh slightly.

"That's a matter of opinion." Roman muttered before looking at Doctor Oobeck.

"And who are you suppose to be? One of the professors at that school?" Roman asked, causing the green hair teacher glare at Roman.

"It's Doctor to your information!" Doctor Oobeck shouted, causing the girls to sigh.

 _"Now isn't the time to correct a Criminal, Doctor Oobbeck."_ Team (R)WBY thought at the same time.

"Whatever, get them." Roman ordered the White Fang guards, causing them to start attacking with the 3 Huntresses in training an the teacher.

"Hurry up with the loading of the crates. We need pace things up!" Roman Torchwick ordered again as he started to make his way towards the front of the train.

"We need to deal with these guards as fast as possible. We have to get on that train before it moves off." Doctor Oobeck said as he swing his weapon at a White Fang guard.

"That won't exactly be easy Doc!" Yang shouted as she punch a guard in the guts before letting off a shot, causing the Faunus to be sent flying into a group of White Fang guards, knocking them out.

 _"I don't think persuading won't work on them."_ The cat Faunus thought as she attacked a White Fang guard with both pieces of Gambol Shroud before using her Semblance to avoid being hit by another White Fang guard.

 _"Guh! We're wasting time dealing with these grunts."_ Wiess thought as she jumped over a group of White fang guards with the aid of a glyph. As she landed on the ground and blocked a attack with her weapon, the heiress looked at the Dust Chambers on her weapon.

 _"Hmm. I could freeze every single on of them."_ Weiss thought as she looked at the chamber that contains the ice Dust.

 _"It look like I have enough if we grouped the White Fang guards together."_ The white hair heiress thought before forming a plan as she kicked a White Fang Faunus in the guts before ducking under a sword swing.

"Guys!" Weiss called, causing the others to turn their heads towards Weiss.

"Could try to bring the guards together. I have an idea." Weiss called, causing the others to nod their heads. After some difficulties, Weiss, Blake, Yang and Doctor Oobeck managed to bring the White Fang guards into one group.

Weiss created a glyph underneath the guards before stabbing it with her weapon, causing every single one of the guards to be trap in ice.

Yang whistled. "Nice going, ice queen." Yang said, causing Weiss to roll her eyes, but a smile was on her face.

"That saved us a lot of time." Blake said as she attach the sheath of Gambol shroud back onto her body. It was then that a rumbling sound came from the train.

"Quickly girls! Onto the train before it moves off!" Doctor Oobeck yelled before the 4 of made a dash towards the train. Yang and Blake were the first to get on the open car just as the train started to move.

"Weiss!" Yang yelled as she held a hand out so that the heiress could grab it. With the aid of a glyph, Weiss managed to cross the space between her and the train and grab Yang's hand.

"Thanks." Weiss said as Yang pulled her onto the car. With Blake and Doctor Oobeck, the cat Faunus used the ribbon part of her weapon to help Doctor Oobeck get onto the car.

"Th-thanks, Miss Belladonna." Doctor Oobeck said breathlessly.

"What now. We head towards the front of the train and stopping it?" Blake asked, causing the green hair teacher to nod his head whilst standing up.

"That's correct. We need to be careful so that we don't fall off the roof." Doctor Oobeck explained, causing team (R)WBY to nod their heads.

At the front of the train, Roman was thinking deeply. _"Cinder will be angry. This operation should have started much later."_ The Criminal-mastermind thought before sighing.

 _"Oh well. It's either starting it early or not starting at all with those 4 finding out. Good thing that Red or Rose Paladin isn't here. Other wise this operation would be in the bin."_ Roman thought again as he gaze at the passing tunnel in front of him.

It was then that a White Fang member burst into the control room. "Bad news! The intruders managed to get onto the train!" The White Fang guard exclaimed, causing Roman to growl slightly.

"Well get rid off them." Roman said, causing the White Fang guard to quickly nod their heads before disappearing.

Back with team (R)WBY and Doctor Oobeck, the 4 of them are slowly making their way across the top of the train. As they pass a part of the carriage, Yang notice something down a open hatch.

"Er...what's that?" Yang asked, causing the others to stop and approach the hatch.

Doctor Oobeck crouch down and examine the object. "Hmmm. It's look like a bomb to me." Doctor Oobeck replied, causing the others to become alarmed.

"Why is it left lying in the open?! Does Roman and the White Fang want to explode themselves up?!" Weiss asked, causing Doctor Oobeck to frown slightly.

"I'm not sure." Doctor Oobeck replied as he stood up. "What ever the case. We better-" Doctor Oobeck was about to say before beeping came from the bomb.

"-move." Doctor Oobeck finished speaking before he and and team (R)WBY quickly made their towards the next carriage.

"Miss Belladonna. Would you kindly disconnect the carriage?" Doctor Oobeck asked, causing the cat Faunus to nod her head before jumping down onto the cables before and prepared to cut them.

However, just before she could swing Gambol Shroud, the cables disconnected by themselves.

"Huh? They disconnect by themselves." Blake explained whilst looking up at the others.

"That's...strange." Doctor Oobeck said with a thinking face. "I guess that Torchwick doesn't want us on this train." Yang said before the disconnected carriage suddenly exploded.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Doctor Oobeck said in a worrying tone of voice.

"There's another one here." Weiss called, looking down a hatch. Blake, Yang and Doctor Oobeck joined her to see another bomb in the carriage.

Doctor Oobeck's eyes widen slightly before quickly making his way to the next carriage and looked through the hatch.

"They all have bombs on them!" Doctor Oobeck called to team (R)WBY just as the bomb under them started to beep.

"This doesn't make any sense!" Yang shouted as she, Weiss and Blake quickly joined Doctor Oobeck just as the carriage disconnected itself from the rest off the train. It was then than Blake notice something.

"We're got company." Blake said whilst drawing the katana part of Gambol shroud. The others turned around to see White Fang members approaching them.

"Get the humans!" 1 White Fang member called, causing the others to charge at team (R)WBY and Doctor Oobeck.

The cat Faunus, along with the heiress and the golden hair girl, who got their own weapons ready, charged at the White Fang members, easily taking care of them. Doctor Oobeck turned around to watch the detach carriage exploding and creating a hole in the ceiling.

His eyes widen when he saw many creatures of Grimm coming through the hole and landing on the tracks."They are drawing the Grimm into the city!" Doctor Oobeck called, causing team (R)WBY to to stare at him.

"What?" Weiss asked before attacking a White Fang member with her weapon.

"The carriages. They detach before exploding, creating openings for the Grimm to come through." Doctor Oobeck explained before ducking under a swipe from a Ursa's claw, who somehow managed to lunge very far.

"But that's crazy." Blake stated before the carriage they are standing on detach itself.

The 4 of them jumped onto the next carriage before Doctor Oobeck stated to speak. "We need to hurry." Doctor Oobeck began to explain before looking at Blake and Yang.

"I want the 2 of you to go into train and try to stop those bombs." Doctor Oobeck explained, causing the cat Faunus and the golden hair girl to nod their heads.

"What about us?" Weiss asked as Blake and Yang disappear into the train.

"We, my dear. Are going to stop these train." Doctor Oobeck replied as he brandish his weapon. It was then that a few of the mechs suits and a familiar White Fang lieutenant appear.

"Finally. I can kill a Schnee." The White Fang lieutenant said before starting up his chainsaw weapon, causing Weiss to gain a hard look on her face.

"Doctor, I'll deal with lieutenant." Weiss said, causing Doctor Oobeck to nod his head.

"Very well, that leaves me with the Mechs then." Doctor Oobeck said before he and Weiss went into battle.

* * *

Back at Beacon Academy, team JNPR are in the courtyard. "I wonder how Weiss and the others are doing on their mission?" Janue wondered as he has his head in his hands. Pyrrha gained a thinking face.

"Well, I did hear that the Huntsmen that they are shadowing is Doctor Oobeck." Pyrrha replied, causing Jaune to become surprise.

"Your joking?" Janue asked, staring at the Mistral champion.

"NoPe!" Pyrrha replied with a smile on her face. Jaune let out a sigh.

"Well, at least they won't get slowed down by him. He always whizzing about." The blond hair knight said, causing the other members of his team to start laughing.

"Whizzing about! Nice one, Jaune!" Nora exclaimed with a wide grin on her face

"Janue! That's not nice to say about a teacher." Pyrrha said, however, a smile remained on her lips.

"I wonder how Ruby is getting along with her training? It's been a while since we heard any news about her." Ren asked, causing Jaune and Pyrrha to gain sigh slightly.

"I'm sure she will be fine. Oh I can't wait to see the new improve Ruby. She will be like, super Huntress or something!" Nora exclaimed in a excited tone of voice as she imagine Ruby going into combat against a massive monster.

"Nora. Can you please keep your voice down? This is suppose to a secret." Ren asked, causing Nora to nod her head, still grinning.

It was then that Jaune notice a slightly far away look on Pyrrha's face.

"Are you okay, Pyrrha?" The blond hair knight asked, causing the Mistral Champion to look at him.

"I was just thinking...about stuff. Its nothing to worry about." Pyrrha replied as she tried her best to smile brightly.

"Pyrrha. Do you want to speak to us about it?" Ren asked as he look at Pyrrha.

"Yeah! Share!" Nora exclaimed, causing Janue and Ren to sigh at hammer wielder's behavior. After a few minutes of silence, Pyrrha took a big sigh.

"I'm just...worried about Ruby." Pyrrha began to explain, causing the rest of her team to look at each other.

"Pyrrha. We're all worry about Ruby." Jaune said, causing Ren and Nora to nod their heads in agreement.

"I know but...there's someone out there wanting to take Ruby's Maiden powers and all the other the other Maiden powers for a purpose far greater than becoming, I don't know...God-like. I'm scared that Ruby is in serious danger because of being in the possession of these powers." Pyrrha explained, causing Jaune to start smiling warmly.

"Pyrrha. I don't how long Ruby been in the possession of these Maiden powers, by she has been careful up till now." Jaune said, but Pyrrha still have the look of doubt on her face.

"Yes. But how long will that last?" Pyrrha asked, causing Jaune to rub the back of his head, unsure of what to say. He looked towards his other teammates, his eyes pleading for help.

"Jzz. Your 1 good friend. Aren't you, Pyrrha?" A voice asked, causing Team JNPR to turn their heads to see Sun and the rest of his team approaching them.

"Hello, Sun. worried about Ruby as well?" Jaune asked, causing Sun to nod his head.

"Yeah. Although, I think Sage is the more worried then the rest of us." Sun replied, causing the green hair student to gain a uncomfortable look on his face.

"No I'm not." Sage replied as everyone started to laugh.

"I wonder what she will be like after her training?" Neptune said, causing Nora to raise a hand.

"I was wondering the same thing!" Nora exclaimed, causing Ren to look at her.

"Please keep you voice down, Nora." Ren told Nora, causing the hammer wielder to smile brightly.

"Sorry." Nora said, causing Ren to shake his head whilst sighing. Sun looked at Pyrrha with a slightly determined look on his face.

"Pyrrha, I know that you know Ruby I lot longer then the the rest of us. But you should have more faith in her." Sun said to Pyrrha, causing the red hair girl to hum slightly. "Maybe..." Pyrrha said in a uncertain tone of voice.

"And anyway. She isn't alone." Sun said, causing Pyrrha to blink whilst staring at the monkey Faunus.

"She has her friends to hep her, including you." Sun explained, causing Pyrrha to smile slightly.

"That's true." Pyrrha said, causing Sun to start smiling as well.

"And who are you?" Sun asked, causing Pyrrha to raise a eye brow.

"I'm Pyrrha Nikos, the invincible girl." Pyrrha replied, unsure where this is going.

"See! Why are you moping if Ruby have friends like you to help her?" Sun asked, causing Pyrrha to smile more.

"Yes. Your right about that." Pyrrha replied. It was then that a siren sound is heard, causing both teams to become surprise.

"What's that noise?" Scarlet asked, looking confuse.

"That's the city's siren. Something must happened there." Jaune replied as he looked towards the city.

"Should we go and help?" Sage asked, causing Jaune to nod his head.

"Yes. That what Hunters and Huntresses do? Come on, team." Jaune said before he and the rest of team JNPR started to head towards the docks.

"What about us?" Scarlet asked whilst looking at Sun.

"Isn't obvious? We're going as well." Sun replied before heading in the same direction that team JNPR went.

"Let just hope that its something simple and not chasing a Criminal-mastermind." Neptune muttered as he, Sage and Scarlet followed their team leader.

* * *

 **And there we have it! Team (R)WBY and Doctor Oobeck have discovered Roman Torchwich and the White Fang. Next chapter will cover the breach. Please review and until next time everyone.**

 **Wicked Ruler (guest): So no capital letters, got it.**


	35. Chapter 34

**And here we are! the final chapter of volume 2. Are you ready?!**

Chapter 34

In the center part of Vale, dust filled the air as the train that team (R)WBY and Doctor Oobeck tried to stop burst through wall. As the dust disappeared, the members of team (R)WBY are seen scattered among the debris.

"Ow." Yang groaned as she slowly open her eyes and looked around.

Her lilac eyes found Weiss who gave her the thumbs up, signalling that she is okay. The cat Faunus rubbed her head as she slowly stood up.

"What happened?" Blake asked confusedly as she shake her head slightly. Weiss looked around and realize where they are.

"We're back in Vale." Weiss replied, causing Blake and Yang to become surprise before looking around.

They notice the people staring at them and the debris before growling can be heard, causing team (R)WBY to turn their heads back into the hole that the train made.

A few seconds later, different kinds of Grimm burst out of the hole, causing Weiss, Blake and Yang to quickly jump backwards to avoid be trampled on.

The citizens present screamed as they run away as more Grimm poured out of of the hole. Before long, team (R)WBY found themselves standing back to back.

"Well. This does look like a Grimm situation. Eh?" Yang said with a small smirk on her face.

"It doesn't matter on what situation you are in, you can always count on Yang making a pun." Weiss said, causing Yang to chuckle slightly.

"Guys. Focus." Blake said as she got the 2 parts of Gambol Shroud at the ready. The other two also got their weapons at the ready as they prepare themselves to fight the Grimm.

The first to make a move is a massive King Taijtu who roared, causing the other Grimm to attack. Yang used Ember Celica to propel herself upwards before throwing a bombardment of shots at the Grimm, causing them to scatter.

However a giant Nevermore appeared, knocking into Yang and made her crash into the ground.

Meanwhile, Blake is attacking using both pieces of her weapon and her Semblance to confuse the Beowolfs who attacked her before cutting them down.

Blake then transformed the katana part of Gambol shroud into it's pistol form before throwing it at an Ursai whilst holding the ribbon part of it.

Once the pistol is safely secured around the Ursa's neck, Blake started to run around the Ursai. Blake pull on the ribbon, which cause her to move faster and started to attack any Grimm that came close to her.

Weiss used her Semblance to quickly get around the battlefield and using the Dust in Myrtenaster's Dust chambers to quickly deal with the Grimm.

Weiss stopped moving for a moment and turned her just in time to see Creep Grimm, a Grimm with a bulky body and 2 back legs, heading straight towards her.

However, just before the Grimm could bite the heiress's head off, Weiss crouch down and created a glyph underneath the Creep where fire burst out of it, burning the Grimm alive.

"There's too many of them!" Yang called as she brought her fist onto a Nevermore's mask-like face and firing a shot.

"Oh! Thank you for stating the obvious!" Weiss shouted back as she stabbed a Ursa.

"This is no time to arguing you two!" Blake called as she turned around to look at Weiss and Yang, just finished cutting off the Ursa's head off, the same one that she's been using to run around in circles with.

"Blake! Behind you!" Weiss and Yang shouted at the same time, causing Blake to quickly whip her head around to see the King Taijtu staring with it's 2 heads at the cat Faunus.

However, just as the giant snake Grimm was about to strike, a red staff embedded itself in the white half's head.

"Hi, Blake!" A voice called, causing the cat Faunus to look up to see a familiar monkey Faunus grinning at her.

"Sun." Blake said in a relief tone of voice before noticing the black half of the King Taijtu preparing to strike.

"Sun, look out!" Blake called, causing Sun to turn his head to the side to see the black snake's fangs right in front of him.

"Whow!" Sun called as he jumped off the White half's head, causing the black half to bite the white half instead, killing itself.

"What other teams are here?" Blake asked as she shot a Grimm that was about to hit her.

"As far I'm aware, just mine and team JNPR. They're helping the citizens evacuating." Sun replied as he split his staff into it's nun-chuke/shot guns form.

That cause Blake to smile slightly. "That's good to hear." Blake said before starting to fight the Grimm together.

 _"Thanks goodness. I thought Blake was done for."_ Weiss thought before stabbing a Ursa in the stomach.

"Snow princess, jump!" A voice called from behind her, causing Weiss to quickly jump into the air with the aid of a glyph.

When she landed on the ground and turned around, she saw Neptune with his weapon in it's spear form. At his feet is a Grimm with it's head cut off. "Thanks Neptune." Weiss said whilst smiling slightly, causing Neptune to smile as well.

"No problem, Snow princess." Neptune said as he changed his spear into it's trident form and started to attack the Grimm.

Weiss shook her head slightly before starting to attack the Grimm again. A Semblance activated Yang was plowing her through the Grimm.

 _"Heh! Things will become more easier once you get the hang of it."_ Yang thought as she punch a Grimm in the head. She turned around to see a Beowolf lunging at her and the golden hair girl was about to fire a shot from Ember Celica when the Beowolf was shot by someone else.

She turned her head to see where the shot came from to see Scarlet making his way towards her whilst swinging his cutlass at the Grimm.

"Sorry if we're late." Scarlet said as he reach Yang.

"Nah. Your just in time actually." Yang said before punching a Ursa. Suddenly, a group of Creeps decided to pounce at the two on all sides.

"Duck!" A voice shouted, causing Yang and Scarlet to quickly duck their head just in time to avoid getting their heads cut off by a massive sword.

"Thanks for the help, Sage." Yang said, turning around to see the green hair students.

"No problem." Sage said before using the flat side of his sword to block a attack from a Creep.

"I guess that we can make a difference now's there 7 of us." Yang said as she reload Ember Celica.

"Team JNPR are helping with the evacuation if your wondering." Scarlet explained, causing Yang to nod her head. After a while of fighting the Grimm, team (R)WBY found themselves back into a circle with team SSSN.

"Well. If anyone has a good idea, now would be a good idea to share." Sun said as he fired a shot at a Grimm with his Nun-chukes/shot guns.

"I have nothing." Blake said as she slash at a Beowolf.

"Me niether." Weiss said, stabbing with Myrtenaster.

"Ditto." Yang said as she duck under a Grimm's claw.

"If any last words, now would best time to say them." Neptune said with a weak smile.

However, it was then that the sound of a Bullhead reached the ears of both Hunters-in-training and Grimm, causing all of them to look at it as it hovers in the air. The Hunters-in-training notice figures at the open hatch.

"Can anyone see who they are?" Sage asked as he tried his best to see the people clearly. However, before anyone could reply, the figures jumped off the hatch and landed on the ground.

"That's team CVFY!" Yang exclaimed, causing a brown hair girl wearing glasses, the leader of team CVFY to turn her head at them as the rest of her team started to fight the Grimm.

"Sorry if we're late, we came back from a mission." Coco explained, causing Sun to give her a thumbs up.

"It's cool!" Sun called, causing Coco to start smirking. It was then that a Ursa lunged at Coco. However, just before the Grimm could reach Coco, a tanned skin male with two arm blades dashed forward and attacked the Grimm.

The last attack caused the Grimm to explode, causing white bone pieces to scatter across the square. Coco used her black bag to batter a few bones pieces that were heading straight towards her head.

"Good work, Fox." Coco commented as she pass her fellow teammate and approach a large Beowolf.

"You know, you just destroyed by favourite clothes shop..." Coco began to say just as the Beowolf swing a claw at her. However, Coco used her bag to swat the claw away before kicking the Beowolf, causing the Grimm to fall down so that it is face to face with Coco.

"Prepare to die." Coco said before slamming her bag onto the Beowold's head.

"...What a women." Neptune said as he saw Coco's back transforming into a giant mini-gun and started to cut the numbers of Grimm down.

"Neptune! Focus!" Sage called, causing the light blue hair male to blink a few times.

"Oh! R-right." Neptune said, before starting to attack the Grimm again.

* * *

With team JNPR, they're killing the Grimm as the citizens went to a safer place.

"Okay. We wants some?" Jaune asked as finished killing a Ursa and looked around. A Beowolf suddenly came charging at the blond hair knight. However, Jaune raised his shield just in time for the Beowolf's claw to impact upon the shield instead.

"Aya!" Jaune shouted as he push the Grimm off Crocea mors before swinging his sword, cutting the Beowolf's head off.

"Nice going, Janue!" A voice called, causing Jaune to turn his head to see Pyrrha smiling at him. "Thanks Pyrrha-behind you!" Jaune suddenly shouted, causing the Mistral champion to quickly whip her head around to see a Creep heading straight towards her.

In response, Pyrrha throw Akouo at the Grimm, slicing the top part of it's head off.

"Thanks Jaune." Pyrrha said as she joins him, causing the blond hair knight to smile sheepishly. It was then that a smallish Nevermore appeared, causing Janue and Pyrrha to back away from the Grimm's beak.

"Got any-LET BREAK SOME LEGS!" Jaune was about to ask but was interrupted as Nora suddenly appeared and smash Magnhild onto the Nevermore's mask-like face.

"Well. Nora seems to be enjoying herself." Pyrrha pointed out, causing Jaune to nod his head whilst sighing deeply as Ren appeared and help Nora deal with the Nevermore.

once Nora and Ren killed the Nevermore, the two of them are dealing with the other Grimm.

"I wonder how they appear in the center of Vale?" Nora asked as she transformed Magnhild into it's grenade launcher form and started to fire.

"That's a good question, Nora." Ren replied as he slash a few Grimm with Storm flower.

"Maybe they could have dug a hole." Nora suggested, causing the magenta eyed student to stare at his childhood friend.

"Nora. Please be serious." Ren said before starting to fire his weapons.

"Do you have any ideas, then?" Nora asked, staring at Ren with a questioning look on her face.

"...Not at the moment." Ren replied before he and Nora jumped backwards to avoid being hit by two Creeps.

Just as Ren and Nora were about to engage the two Creeps, a figure appeared behind the two Creeps and cut them down.

"Professor Port." Ren said, seeing the Grimm studies teacher with his weapon, a Bluderbuss with two axe pieces on the handle.

"Ah, Mr Lie Ren and Miss Valkyrie. nice to see that you two and the other members of your team are doing good against the Grimm." Professor Port said before shooting at a incoming Grimm.

"Professor. Do you know how the Grimm are entering the city?" Ren asked as he slashed at few Grimm.

"They're entering the city through a tunnel that connects to Mountain Glenn." A voice replied, causing Ren, Nora and Professor Port to turn their heads to see a Doctor Oobeck stumbling towards them slightly.

"Bartholomew! Are you okay!?" Asked a slightly shocked professor, seeing the state that the doctor is in.

"Yes, Peter. I'm okay. I've been dealing with some White Fang soldiers." Doctor Oobeck replied, causing the others to become surprise.

"The White Fang? They behind this?" Nora asked, causing Doctor Oobeck to nod his head.

"Yes. The White Fang and Roman Torchwick are behind this." Doctor Oobeck explained.

"Where are they, Doctor?" Ren asked, causing Doctor Oobeck to push his glasses up his noise.

"I expect that they are still in the tunnel." Doctor Oobeck replied.

It was then that Nora realize something.

"I was right! I told you that the Grimm came through a hole!" Nora exclaimed whilst pointing a finger at Ren.

"Nora. A tunnel and a hole are different things." Ren pointed out, causing Nora to become depress slightly.

"Come on, you two. There are still many Grimm to take care of." Doctor Oobeck said as he got his weapon at the ready.

Ren ans Nora nodded their heads just as a Grimm-like Griffin came diving towards them.

The two students and the two professors/doctor were about to dive out of the way before the Griffon got shot, causing to hit the ground with a hole in one of it's eyes.

"Where did that shot came from?" Nora asked whilst looking around.

"Are you guys okay? We heard a shot." Pyrrha asked as she and Jaune joined them.

"We're Okay, Miss Nikos. But I'm not sure where that shot came from." Professor Port said as he gaze around the top of the buildings.

"Heh. I thought by now that you got use to my long ranged style. Peter, Bartholomew." A voice replied behind them, causing team JNPR, Professor Port and Doctor Oobeck to quickly turn around to see...nothing.

"Er...did we got help from a ghost?" Jaune asked, trying not to sound scared.

"I'm no ghost, Mr Arc." The voice replied and after a few seconds, a white cloaked, silver eye women appeared.

"Summer/Mrs Rose?" everyone asked at the same time.

In her hands is the Hunter Rose in it's a rifle. "YeP! The member of the best team of Beacon Academy is here to help." Summer said whilst grinning.

"Nice to see you as well, Summer." Doctor Oobeck said blankly as Professor Port chuckled slightly.

"Er...Mrs Rose?" Pyrrha asked, causing the silver eye women to turn her attention towards the Mistral Champion.

"Is there something wrong, Miss Nikos?" Summer asked with a curious look on her face.

"How's Ruby with her training? Is she almost finish yet?" Pyrrha asked, causing the other members of her team to perk up at the mention of their friend. Summer started to smirk.

"She doing okay. She'll be finishing her training soon." Summer explained, causing Pyrrha to smile in relief.

"That's good to hear. It's been quiet without Ruby." Ren said, causing Jaune and Nora to nod their heads.

"Why are we standing here. There should be plenty of Grimm still around." Summer said as she held her rifle in her hands.

"R-right! Students, move out!" Professor Port said, causing team JNPR to nod their heads.

* * *

With team (R)WBY, SSSN and CVFY, they where doing okay before three big Deathstalkers decided to show up.

"And here I thought that the repairs of my favorite clothes shop could start sooner." Coco said whilst sighing.

"Er...Coco. Now isn't the time to worry about your favorite clothes shop." Velvet pointed out, causing Coco to nod her head.

"I know, I know." Coco said as she and the others backed away from the Deathstalkers.

"So, any ideas?" Scarlet asked as he eyed the claws of the Deathstalkers.

"Well...I do have one." Yang replied, causing everyone to look at her.

"And that is?" Weiss asked with a raised eye-brow.

"Charge!" Yang yelled before firing Ember Celica behind her, causing her to be sent flying straight towards the Deathstalkers. Weiss and Blake just stared at Yang as she rammed into one the Deathstalkers.

"Is Yang always like this?" Coco asked witth a questioning look.

"...Yeah." Blake admitted.

"Guys! I thought you would be helping!" Yang shouted, causing everyone to look at the golden hair girl who was having difficulties by herself.

Yang dived out of the way of a Deathstalkers claw before jumping backing away and fired a few shots at the Deathstalker.

One of the other Deathstalkers tried to strike Yang with it's tail.

However the lilac eyed girl jumped out of the way.

"Heh! Come on now. I thought that you would-" Yang began to say buy was interrupted at another Deathstalker's string struck her, causing Yang to be sent flying into a building.

"Owe..." Yang muttered as she rub her head. Thankfully, her Aura protected her from most of the impact.

"Yang!" Blake yelled, causing Yang to look up and gained wide eyes. This is because the Deathstalkers are surrounding her.

 _"Shoot!"_ Yang yelled in her head as she tried to get onto her feet. However her legs became unresponsive as a Deathstalker's string headed straight towards her.

 _"I guess this it then. I won't be able to see Ruby again."_ Yang thought as she close her eyes, waiting for the impact.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Are you always charging into situations without thinking, Yang?" A voice asked before the golden hair started to feel cold.

Becoming confuse, Yang opened her eyes to see a person wearing a icy-blue cloak.

"...Ruby?" Yang asked in a shock tone of voice.

"Who?" Rose Paladin asked with a smirk on her face as she tilt her head to the side.

Yang looked in front of her to see a ice wall between she and Rose Paladin and the Deathstalkers. The glowing stings of the Deathstalkers are stuck within the ice. The scorpion Grimm tried their best to get their stingers out of the ice.

"What-" Yang was about to asked but was interrupted as cracking began to be heard.

"Come on. We better move." Rose Paladin said as she grab Yang by the arm and dragged her out of the way as one of the Deathstalkers almost got their stingers out of the ice wall.

"You might want to hold on tight." Rose Paladin instructed, causing Yang to become confuse.

"What do you mean-!" Yang began to asked but stop when Rose Paladin quickly got the golden hair girl into her arms. Activating her powers, Rose Paladin created a pillar of ice to get the both of them above the Deathstalkers.

"You might want to prepare yourself, Yang." Rose Paladin instructed before jumping off the ice pillar and over the Deathstalkers.

"ECK!" Yang exclaimed as she and Rose Paladin landed on the ground.

"There we are. On the ground." Rose Paladin said with a smile on her face as she release Yang.

"T-thanks." Yang said as she tried her best to calm her nerves.

"Your welcome." Rose Paladin said before looking up when she hear footsteps angrily making their way towards the 2 of them.

"Yang Xio Long! Don't you dare do that again!" Weiss shouted at Yang, causing Yang to look up at her.

"Sorry." Yang said in a weak tone of voice.

"Sorry! Is that all you got to say!?" Weiss demanded, causing Yang to nod her head.

"Yeah..." Yang said with a small smile. Weiss growled slightly.

"Weiss. I don't think that this is the best time/ not now Rose Paladin. I still have much more to say to this brute." Weiss interrupted Rose Paladin, causing the Winter Maiden to sweat-drop slightly.

 _"Does she realize who she's speaking to?"_ Rose Paladin thought a she turned her head to see Blake staring at her.

The cat Faunus started to tap the heiress's shoulder, causing Weiss to become slightly irritated.

"What, Blake!?" I'm busy...speaking...to...?" Weiss began to shout at Blake before staring at Rose Paladin.

"Hello. It's been a while. Hasn't it?" Rose Paladin asked, becoming nervous under Weiss's and Blake's gaze.

It was then that Yatsuhashi coughed, causing Weiss, Blake, Yang and Rose Paladin to look at the others.

"Oh sorry. I didn't saw you." Rose Paladin said in apologetic tone of voice. However, Coco slowly approached Rose Paladin.

"So this is the mysterious Rose Paladin in the flesh." Coco said as she observe Rose Paladin.

"Nice choice clothes. It suits the ice theme." Coco commented, causing Rose Paladin to look at the other members of team CVFY with a raise eye-brow behind her mask.

"She's a fanatic when it comes to clothes." Velvet explained, causing Rose Paladin to "Ah" silently.

It was then that more cracking sound can be heard as all 3 of the Deathstalkers got their stingers out off the ice. Everyone became tense as they got their weapons at the ready by Rose Paladin began to smirk.

"I guess it's my turn for action." Rose Paladin said as she draw Winter's Legacy.

"Are your sure you can managed them by yourself?" Fox asked, causing Rose Paladin to turn her head at him.

"I'm not known as the mysterious Huntresses of Remnant for nothing you know." Rose Paladin replied, causing Fox to shrug his shoulders.

"Okay then, Deathstalkers. Whose first?" Rose Paladin asked as she eyed the Deathstalkers, waiting for who would be making the first move.

Deathstalker(1) charged at Rose Paladin. However, the Winter Maiden jumped to the side and activated her powers, creating icicles that hit Deathstalker(1), causing it to grunt in pain.

In response, Deathstalker(1) tried to used it's stringer to stab Rose Paladin. However Rose Paladin jumped onto the Grimm's tail before making her way towards Deathstalker(1)'s head and stabbing Winter's Legacy into it.

Deathstalker(1) tried to shake Rose Paladin of it's back, but the Winter Maiden hold onto Winter's Legacy tightly.

"Gzzzz. You need to cool down." Rose Paladin said before pressing her hand against the Grimm's armor and activate her powers, causing Deathstalker(1)'s legs to become frozen in ice.

 _"Now then. What shall I do next?"_ Rose Paladin thought as she felt Deathstalker(1) trying to break free.

"Rose Paladin, behind you!" Yang shouted, causing Rose Paladin to quickly turn her head to see Deathstalker(2) and Deathstalker(3) coming towards them.

"Oh don't worry. I've haven't forgotten about you." Rose Paladin said before creating a ice shield in front of her to block the 2 Grimm's stingers.

Rose Paladin then cut off Deathstalker(1)'s tail, causing the Grimm to howl in pain, which made it send Rose Paladin into the air.

"Thanks for the help!" Rose Paladin called before landing behind Deathstalker(2) and Deathstalker(3). The 2 scorpion Grimm turned around and tried to use their claws to hit Rose Paladin.

"I don't think so." the Winter Maiden said as she battered the claws away with Winter's Legacy. Rose Paladin then jumped back before creating more icicles to be sent flying towards Deathstalker(2) and Deathstalker(3).

"Does anyone knows where Rose Paladin fought like that?" Velvet asked as she got her camera out.

"Why are you asking a question like that. Nobody knows anything about her." Weiss replied, causing Coco to give her a look.

"And yet you and your team seem to know Rose Paladin very well." Coco pointed out, causing Weiss to freeze.

"She helped us rescue my sister, Ruby when she got kidnapped." Yang said, almost telling the truth.

"Oh yes, I've heard about that. Is your sister okay? I've heard that she's recovering from the experience." Velvet explained, causing Yang to quickly nod her head.

"Yes. Mum's looking after her." Yang replied whilst playing her hair nervously. Team CVFY looked at Yang confusedly.

"Er...guys. Should we deal with the other Grimm?" Neptune asked whilst pointing at the hole where a new wave of Grimm are appearing.

"We're not finished yet, everyone." Coco said as she got her weapon at the ready, being followed by everyone else.

Back with Rose Paladin, she managed to cut off Deathstalker(1)'s claws, leaving it mostly harmless.

"Now for the finishing blow for you." Rose Paladin said before creating a spear of ice and throwing it into Deathstalker(1)'s eyes.

The scorpion Grimm dropped onto the ground and started to disintegrate. Rose Paladin, however, didn't have time to celebrate as she had to dodge the stingers of the two remaining Deathstalkers.

"Hmmmm. What shall I do?" Rose Paladin asked herself as she backed away from the claws that were snapping at her.

However, whilst Rose Paladin was thinking, a stray Beowolf rammed into her, causing the Winter Maiden to crash onto the ground.

"That was rude, you know." Rose Paladin muttered as she slowly stood up.

The Beowolf roared and was about to swing a claw at Rose Paladin but the Winter Maiden quickly swing Winter's Legacy, cutting the Grimm's head off.

As the dead Grimm's body fall onto the ground, Rose Paladin jumped backwards to avoid getting hit by Deathstalker(2)'s claws.

"You are causing me a lot of trouble for me, aren't you?" Rose Paladin asked Deathstalker(2) as she backed away from the two Deathstalker's.

The Winter Maiden to a glance to see how well they are doing and saw they have some difficulties with keeping the Grimm within the square.

 _"I guess that I have to use my silver eye powers then."_ Rose Paladin thought as she created some icicles which she sent flying towards the Deathstalkers to keep them distracted.

Making sure that nobody would see her, Rose Paladin slowly took off her mask.

 _"Now then. Concentrate, Ruby Rose."_ The silver eye girl thought as she closed her eyes and concentrate, feeling the power of the silver eye warriors flowing within her. When she opened her eyes again, they were glowing brightly.

"Return to the darkness you came from, Grimm." Ruby said before two trails of light burst out of her eyes.

"Hey. What's that light?" Sun asked as he finished dealing with a Ursa, causing the others to turn their heads to see where the light is coming from.

"Is it...coming from Rose Paladin?" Neptune asked, looking at Ruby.

However, due to intensity of the light, nobody could see her properly.

 _"It just like...that time."_ Yang thought, knowing what's happening and started to become worried.

Ruby activated her Maiden powers just before the silver light suddenly blinded everyone, causing them to cover their eyes.

When the light died down (causing Ruby to quickly place her mask back on), everyone was left disorientated.

"Erh, I think I'm going to become blind." Sage muttered as he closed his eyes again.

"I'm already blind, mate. Join the club." Fox said, causing Sage to look at him.

"...Oh." Sage said blankly.

"Did anyone knows what just happened?" Yatsuhashi asked in a confused tone of voice.

"Oh. I just used a technique that I learned." A voice replied, causing everyone to turn their heads to see Rose Paladin approaching them.

"What exactly does this technique involved, apart from blinding everyone?" Coco asked, causing Rose Paladin to smirk.

"Look around you." Rose Paladin said whilst spreading her arms out. Everyone became confuse before doing what they been told. They immediately became shock when they saw that all the Grimm have been wiped out and the two Deathstalker's are completely frozen in a thick layer of ice and started to disintegrate from the inside.

"You learned a technique that can completely wipe out the Grimm?" Velvet asked, causing Rose Paladin to nod her head.

"...That's so cool! Can you teach me it!?" Velvet exclaimed in a excited tone of voice. However, Rose Paladin shook his head.

"I'm afraid I can't. Only...certain people can learn this technique." Rose Paladin replied, causing the rabbit Faunus to become depress.

"Not to be rude or anything, but we still need to close up the hole." Weiss pointed out, referring to the hole that the train made.

"Leave that to me, Miss Schnee." A voice said, causing everyone to turn their heads to see Glynda Goodwitch approaching them.

"Professor Goodwitch. Have the other Grimm been dealt with?" Blake asked in a slightly worrying tone of voice.

"You don't need to worry, Miss Belladonna. All the other Grimm have been dealt within Vale." Professor Goodwitch replied before approaching the hole.

Everyone watched as Professor Goodwitch fixed the hole with the aid of her Semblance."Is that the same technique she used to fixed the lunch hall when you had that massive food-fight?" Neptune whispered to Yang, causing the golden hair girl to nod her head.

"Massive food-fight?" Coco asked in a confused tone of voice whilst lowering her glasses to reveal a raised eye-brow.

"It's nothing to worry about. We were having some fun." Yang explained, causing the team leader of team CVFY to shrug her shoulders.

"If you say so." Coco said just as Goodwitch finished her task.

"Now then. I would like to thank you for aiding us, Rose Paladin." Professor Goodwitch said, causing the Winter Maiden to rub the back of her head.

"Hehehe. It was no problem." Rose Paladin said a sheepish tone of voice. The Winter Maiden jump in surprise when Sun wrap a arm around her.

"No problem?! You completely trashed the Grimm!" Sun said with a wide smile on his face. Rose Paladin started to blush slightly under her mask before activating her Maiden powers.

"Hey! That's cold!" Sun exclaimed as he quickly remove his arm away from Rose Paladin.

Yang began to smirk. "And here I thought that Weiss was the number one ice queen." The golden hair said, causing everyone to laugh whilst Weiss glared at Yang.

It was then that movement is heard, causing everyone to get their weapons at the ready. After a few seconds, a slightly blackened Roman stumbled out of a alleyway.

"Eh. Why do my suits always get ruined during these big operations." Roman muttered whilst dusting himself. It was then that he notice everyone with their weapons pointing their weapons at him.

"Well you caught me. I'm the one behind the attack." Roman said whilst smirking and raising his arms into the air.

It was then the Criminal-Mastermind notice Rose Paladin. "Oh! There you are, Rose Paladin. I thought you would miss the fun." Roman said in a joyous tone of voice, causing the Winter Maiden to sigh deeply.

"Professor Goodwitch. Can I knock his lights out?" Rose Paladin asked the combat instructor who had her eyes closed.

"Go ahead. I'm getting fed up with his attitude already." Professor Goodwitch replied, causing Rose Paladin to start smiling before starting to approach the Criminal-Mastermind.

"So I'm being put away by the mysterious Rose Paladin. Oh what joy." Roman said, causing Rose Paladin roll her eyes.

"Goodnight, Torchwick. Have a good think whilst in prison." Rose Paladin said as she prepared herself to kick Roman between the legs.

However, before Rose Paladin could swing her leg, she immediately jumped back as a shot landed between her and Roman.

"Who made that shot?!" Sage asked as everyone started to scan the rooftops.

"I see that your reflexes are still as sharp as ever, Rose Paladin." Voice called out and a few seconds later, a grey hair male jumped down in front of Roman.

"Mercury Black." Rose Paladin growled slightly, causing Mercury to smirk slightly.

"And a hello to you, Rose Paladin. Nice to see you up and about." Mercury said, causing team CVFY to become confuse as he turned his attention towards Roman.

"The Boss is slightly angry with you, Roman." Mercury said, causing Roman to shrug his shoulders.

"I had no choice. It was either starting the plan early or let it thrown into the bin before it could even began." Roman said as he eyed Weiss, Blake and Yang.

"Keep your excuses to Boss. She's got a lot to speak about with you." Mercury said as he grabbed the Criminal-Mastermind under the arm.

"Hey! Stay right where your are." Professor Goodwitch called, causing Mercury to turn his head at her with a slightly board expression on his face, making Professor Goodwitch annoyed.

"Hmmmm...how about no." Mercury said before jumping onto the roof whilst still having a hold onto Roman. Coco let off her machine gun, but Mercury and Roman disappeared before any of the bullets could hit them.

"Cowards." Yang muttered whilst clenching her fists.

"Come on now, everyone. Just because we stopped the Grimm invading Vale, there may be a few stray Grimms still alive. Spread out and search for them." Professor Goodwitch instructed, causing everyone to nod their heads before heading in separate directions.

"Rose Paladin. I would advice you to hide and take off your disguise. The News people will be all over the place soon." Professor Goodwitch said to the Winter Maiden, causing her to nod her head.

"Understood, Professor Goodwitch." Rose Paladin said before disappearing

* * *

It's late into the day and team (R)WBY are sitting at the docks overlooking Vale.

"Well! That was some adventure!" Weiss exclaimed, causing Yang to smirk.

"Yes, it was. Going to Mountain Glenn, finding the White Fang and then finishing in Vale." Yang said as she leaned back.

The lilac eyed girl turned her to look at Blake to see the cat Faunus frowning slightly.

"Is there something wrong, Blake?" Yang asked, causing Weiss to look at Blake as well.

"I was wondering. Torchwick said that the operation started early. Do you think that's a bit strange?" Blake asked, causing the other two to look at each other.

"Yes. That is strange. Do you think that the operation was suppose to start on a special date?" Yang asked, causing Weiss to frown slightly.

"The only thing I can think of is the start of the Vytal tournament, which is starting soon." Weiss replied in a thoughtful tone of voice.

"What's the point of the operation, though. Making people scare?" Blake asked, causing Yang to shrug her shoulders.

"It doesn't matter now. The operation completely failed." Yang said, but the cat Faunus still looked troubled.

"What else is worrying you, Blake?" Weiss asked, causing Blake to sigh slightly.

"I was also thinking about Mercury taking Torchwick back to his "Boss". I guess that Torchwick isn't the one in charge of the operation." Blake explained, causing Weiss and Yang to look at each other again.

"I guess it's that Cinder Fall person. Since Mercury works for her." Weiss said, causing Yang to growl slightly.

"Oh I can't wait to meet that women and strangle the life out of her for kidnapping Ruby." Yang said in a angry tone of voice.

Blake place a hand on Yang's own hand. "I know your angry Yang. But you need to calm down about these and think carefully. From the sound of things, this women is dangerous." the cat Faunus explained, causing Yang to stare at her for a few seconds before taking a big sigh.

"I guess your right about that." Yang said as she looked down.

"Onto good news now. Ruby's finally back." Weiss said with a smile on her face, causing the other 2 members of team (R)WBY to smile as well.

"Your right about that. Speaking of Ruby, where is she?" Yang said in a confused tone of voice.

It was then that a cold air is felt, causing Weiss, Blake and Yang to shiver.

"Where did cold air come from?" Weiss said as she shiver a bit more.

"Why don't you look behind you, Weiss." A voice replied, causing the 3 girls to quickly stood up and turn around to see a smiling Ruby.

"...Ruby!" Yang shouted before quickly appearing in front of Ruby and hugging her tightly.

"...Yang...can't...breath..." Ruby said as she loose the will to live.

"Hehehe. Sorry. It just that it's been a long time that we seen each other." Yang said as she released her little sister. Weiss and Blake approach Ruby and hug her as well.

"We missed you terrible." Weiss whispered in Ruby's ear.

"Yeah. Missed you guys as well." Ruby said whilst smiling.

"So, how was your training?" Blake asked as she and Weiss released Ruby.

"It went okay. I had a ruff start but Mum managed to help me control both my silver eye powers and my Maiden powers so they won't hurt me." Ruby explained, causing Yang to start smirking.

"So your extra powerful now?" Yang asked, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"Well. It looks like victory in the tournament is in our favor." Blake said, causing the others to giggle slightly.

"Where's Mum, Ruby?" Yang asked with a questioning look on her face.

"Mum is with Professor Ozpin. There's been some debate with security for the tournament so that's getting all sorted out." Ruby explained, causing Yang to shrug her shoulders slightly.

"I think we should have a celebration for the reunion of team RWBY." Weiss suggested, causing the other three to agree with her.

* * *

 **And there we have, an extra long chapter. Team RWBY is finally back together. I hope that everyone like the battle between Rose Paladin and the Deathstalkers and I also hope that everyone don't mind me changing things slightly such as Roman not being caught. Any way, please review and until next time everyone.**

 **TheGreenRobotProduct: Thank you pointing this out to me. Sorry about that.**

 **Sm0keyPanda: Yeah, Neptune jinxed it.**


	36. Chapter 35

**Hello everybody! ready for a new chapter?**

Chapter 35

"Roman. Why can't you do the simplest of things?" Cinder asked as she stared at the Criminal-mastermind. Currently, the 2 of them, Emerald and Mercury are hiding in a warehouse.

"I already told Mercury. If I didn't start the operation then, then it wouldn't have started at all." Roman explained, causing the fake Fall Maiden to sigh.

"I guess that you have point about that." Cinder said as she closed her eyes. "Even without the Winter Maiden, team RWBY is a big obstacle in our plans." Cinder said as she re-opened them again.

"What shall we do? Should we get rid off them as soon as possible?" Emerald asked from her place on top of a crate.

However, Cinder shook her head. "There's no need to rush things, Emerald. We have plenty of time before the main event." Cinder explained, causing Emerald to nod her head whilst Roman became confused.

"Care to shed some light for me? You said that you big plan involves the fall of Beacon Academy, but what does it actually involves?" Roman asked, but Cinder just smirked.

"You will find out soon enough." Cinder replied, causing Roman to nod his head nervously.

"Er...Cinder?" Mercury asked, causing the fake Fall Maiden to look at the grey hair male.

"Is there something wrong, Mercury?" Cinder asked with a questioning look on her face.

"How exactly are we going to pull this plan through? The operation was suppose to be a big element in causing mass panic during the attack?" Mercury asked in a slightly worrying tone of voice. However, Cinder chuckled slightly.

"Its true that the Operation was a failure..." Cinder began as she glance at Roman, who looked in a different direction.

"But, it will cause some distrust between Vale's council and Beacon Academy. If the council doesn't like how Ozpin handle things in terms of security, then the council will likely put General Ironwood in charge off security. Meaning that the those robotic toys that the Atlesian military made will be all over the place, making things more easier for us." Cinder explained as she started to laugh slightly.

"And what about the White Fang?..." Emerald asked, causing Cinder to look at the green hair thief.

"Many of the Faunus died in that tunnel. I don't they will likely listen to you after this." Emerald explained and Cinder was about to reply but someone beat her to it.

"They will listen to me." The person replied, causing Cinder, Emerald, Mercury and Roman to turn their heads towards to see who spoken.

"Ah, Adam. Glad to see that I can rely on your support." Cinder said with a smile on her face as she look at the bull Faunus.

"As long I get to see Beacon Academy crumble to the ground, then I don't see no problem continuing to work with you." Adam explained, causing Cinder to nod her head.

"Excellent." Cinder said before Adam turned his attention towards Roman, making the Criminal-mastermind to raise a eye-brow.

"By the way Roman, your mute assistant is here." Adam said, causing the Criminal-mastermind's face to lit up.

"Ah good. I was wondering were Neo went. I haven't see her since getting the train moving." Roman said as he started to walk away.

"And where do you think your going?" Cinder asked with a raised eye-brow. Roman glanced over his shoulder.

"I just wanted to make sure that she's okay." Roman replied before disappearing.

"Are you not going to stop him or anything?" Adam asked, causing Cinder to shake her head.

"No. It not like they can do anything together." Cinder replied as she started to head towards the doors.

"Come on now. We got some re-planning to do." Cinder said, causing Emerald, Mercury and Adam to nod their heads.

* * *

"Ehr! Why do I have to study?" Ruby asked with a board expression on her face.

Currently, she and Weiss are in their dorm room and the silver eye girl is sitting at the desk.

"Your studying because you a lot of catching up to do." Weiss replied, causing Ruby to groan.

"It's not fair. It's almost time for the tournament and I'm stuck studying whilst you guys don't have any." Ruby said, causing Weiss to shrug her shoulders.

"I don't make the rules, Ruby. You just have to get your head down and get through the work." Weiss explained, causing Ruby to take a deep sigh.

"Sure, sure." Ruby said before casting her eyes back onto the book in front of her.

 _"Oh well, at least it not like I'm stuck in the room with Professor Port."_ Ruby thought, shuddering from the thought. After an hour of Ruby studying Remnant's history, Weiss looked at the clock.

"I suppose we can call it a day." Weiss said, causing Ruby to gain a big smile on her face.

"Yeah!" Ruby called, causing Weiss to look at her.

"I'm just kidding, get back to studying, Ruby." Weiss said, causing the silver eye girl to quickly whip her head around and stare at the white heiress with a desperate look in her eyes.

"What!? But I thought you said..." Ruby began to ask but stop when she saw Weiss starting to smirk.

"You are so easily to make fun of." Weiss said in amusement, causing Ruby to glare at her slightly.

"Not funny, Weiss." Ruby muttered darkly whilst crossing her arms.

"Hmf!" Weiss said with a smirk on her face.

It was then that the door opened to reveal Blake and Yang. "Hey guys. Hows your studying, Ruby?" Yang asked with a smile on her face.

"I'm finished/She having a break now." Ruby and Weiss replied/said at the same time.

"Wiess!" Ruby wined, making Weiss smirk even more. "So...your finished studying for the day, right?" Blake asked in a confused tone of voice.

"Yes!/No." Ruby and Weiss replied at the same time. Ruby started to glare intensely and Weiss.

"Oh! That's it!" Ruby exclaimed before jumping at Weiss. However, the heiress created a glyph in front of her, causing Ruby to fly backwards.

Fortunately, Blake managed to catch Ruby before she could hit the wall.

"I think you should stop teasing Ruby now, Weiss." The cat Faunus said as she let Ruby stand, causing Weiss to nod her head.

"Okay. I stop now." Weiss said before noticing that Yang is holding a cylindrical package. "What's that, Yang?" Weiss asked, referring to the object in the golden hair girl's hands.

"Don't know. I got it in the post. Mum and Dad sent it." Yang explained, causing Ruby to become curious.

"Open it, open it!" Ruby said in a excited tone of voice.

"Gzzzz, Ruby. Calm down, would you?" Yang asked before opening the package and letting the contents fall onto the ground which is another cylinder that is back and furry.

"What's...that?" Blake asked whilst grabbing her weapon.

"Blake, put your weapon away. I don't think Mum or Dad would deliver something dangerous to us." Ruby said with a deadpan expression on her face. The cylinder started to shake, causing team RWBY to become confuse whilst leaning down.

The cylinder suddenly transformed into a black and white corgi which stared up at them whilst panting slightly.

"..." Team RWBY didn't say anything as they stared back at the dog. The dog suddenly let out a loud bark, causing the whole team to jump in surprise.

"Zwie!" Ruby exclaimed before scooping up the dog into her arms.

"You parents sent a dog..." Blake started to ask, looking at Zwei in confusion and backing away slightly.

"...In the mail?" Weiss finished asking, equally confused.

"Yeah. They usually mail Zwie to places." Yang explained simply with a sheepish expression on her face.

"Seriously?" the heiress and cat Faunus asked at the same time, causing Yang to nod her head. It was then that Ruby (who has been scratching Zwei's ears) thought of something.

"How did Mum and Dad managed to put Zwei in that package?" Ruby asked whilst staring at her older sister, causing Weiss and Blake to stare at her as well.

Yang began to play with her hair nervously. "Well...when I was nine, I was experimenting with Dust and...Zwei was in the room at the time so I decided to use him as a Ginnie-pig." Yang explained, causing RWB to gain open mouths.

Zwei looked between the 4 girls whilst panting slightly.

"Yang...that's worst than Faunus discrimination." Ruby said, causing Blake to nod her head in agreement.

"I know. When Mum and Dad found out what I did to Zwei, I got a good talking to...well, from Dad anyway." Yang said, causing Weiss raise a eye-brow.

"And what about your Mum. What was her reaction?" Weiss asked, causing Yang to smile sheepishly.

"Mum just laughed her head off along with Uncle Qrow, saying that it will make this more convenient when transporting Zwei long distances." Yang replied, causing Weiss to close her eyes whilst shaking her head.

It was then that Yang notice a piece of paper attached to inside of the lid.

"Oh! Here's a letter." Yang said as she opened the piece of paper.

"Dear Ruby and Yang. Me and Tai have to go on a mission for a while and we hope that it's okay if you and your friends would look after him. From Summer." Yang read out, causing Ruby to gain a excited look on her face.

"Are you telling me..." Weiss began to say as she stare at Zwei, making Ruby, Blake and Yang nervous.

"That this mangy...drooling...mutt is going to wiv wif us foweva!? Oh yes he is! Yes he is!. Oh, isn't he adorable!" Weiss exclaimed in a excited tone of voice, grabbing Zwie out of Ruby's arms and started to tickle is stomach.

"..." The rest of team RWBY looked at the heiress blankly.

"...Okkaaay? Can some please tell me what happened to Weiss?" Ruby asked as she tilt her head to the side.

"Well, it look likes that she falling in love with Zwei." Yang said in a uncertain tone of voice.

"Keep him away from my stuff and I'll be fine with him staying with us." Blake said...from her place on top of Ruby's bead.

 _"Your are not fine, Blake."_ Ruby and Yang thought at the same time.

"So, what are we going to do in terms of food for Zwei?" Weiss asked whilst looking up from Zwei. Yang looked back at the letter.

"Oh, Mum wrote here that she also packed food for Zwei." Yang said before turning the cylindrical package upside down and dozens of cans of dog food spill onto the floor.

The golden hair girl gave one final shake of the package and a can opener fell out.

"...Can someone please tell me how that's even possible?" Blake asked whilst staring at the cans.

"No idea." Yang replied in a simple tone of voice.

"Well, Zwei. It looks like you will be staying with us for a while. Aren't you a cute thing." Weiss said with a smile on her face. Zwei barked happily.

"Does anyone think that Weiss might steal Zwei for herself?" Ruby asked, causing Yang and Blake to nod her head in agreement.

* * *

It's later on in the day and Ruby is by herself in the Emerald forest and training. "Aye!" Ruby exclaimed whilst swinging Rose's Hope at a Ursa, cutting a arm off. The bear-like Grimm roared in anger before attempting to swipe Ruby with it's remaining arm.

However, before the claws could it the silver eye girl, Ruby disappeared in a burst of rose petals.

"Nahaha. Too slow, Grimm." A voice replied, causing the Ursa to turn it's head to see a smirking Ruby Rose who's eyes are glowing. The Ursa started back away from Ruby.

"I'm afraid this is over, Grimm." Ruby explain before the silver light intensified, completely engulfing the Ursa.

When the light died down, the Ursa has completely disappeared. Ruby stood still for a few seconds before letting out a deep sigh.

 _"That's me finished for the day."_ The silver eyed girl thought as she sheathed Rose's Hope back into Calamity Rose.

Ruby closed her eyes and she could feel the powers of the silver eye warriors and the powers of the Winter Maiden swirling around her.

 _"Even though Mum had helped me to balance these two powers so that they won't damage me. She did say that any disruption to this balance could start damaging me again."_ Ruby thought before starting to hear footsteps.

"Yang! Is that you?!" Ruby called whilst glancing around, hoping to any signs of her older sister through the trees.

"You know. I think its unwise to shout in a Grimm infested forest." A voice said behind Ruby, causing the red-cloaked girl to spin around whilst placing a hand on Rose's Hope.

When the silver eye girl saw the person coming out of the trees, Ruby sighed in relief and became relaxed.

"Hi, Sage." Ruby greeted, smiling at the green hair member of team SSSN.

"Hi, Ruby. Sorry if I startled you." Sage said in a sheepish tone of voice.

"Nah. It's okay." Ruby assured, causing Sage to smile as well.

"I guess that's a good sign then." Sage said, causing Ruby to giggle.

"So what are you doing here?" Sage asked whilst glancing around.

"Just doing some training. The tournament is very soon." Ruby replied, causing Sage to nod his head. However, it was then that Ruby began to frown slightly.

"What are you doing, Sage?" The silver eye girl asked, causing the green hair to jump in surprise slightly.

"Me?! W-well...I was...er..." Sage began to say but couldn't find anything to say.

"Did you want to speak to me?" Ruby asked whilst gaining a questioning look on her face.

"Yes!" Sage exclaimed, causing Ruby to blink a few times.

When Sage realized what he said, he began to blush slightly. "Well...it just...we haven't spoken to each other a lot because of things that happening to you. I just...what to spend some time with you." Sage explained, causing Ruby to blush as well.

"Oh!..." Ruby exclaimed before becoming silent.

"..." A awkward slight surrounded the 2 as the sound of bird's cheeping can be heard.

"Soooo. What do you want to speak about?" Ruby asked, causing Sage to scratch his cheek.

"Errrr...I see that your training paid off during that breach." Sage said causing Ruby to nod her head.

"YeP. It was difficult at the start but I managed to get the hang off it. Mum was a good teacher, despite only knowing the existence of the Maidens for a short time." Ruby replied, causing Sage to nod his head.

"I see." Sage replied with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"My Uncle Qrow made a surprise visit as well. He seems impress with my progress." Ruby said, with a smile on her face.

It was then that Sage gain a uncertain look on his face. "Is your Uncle...protective of you?" Sage asked, causing Ruby to tilt her head in confusion.

"Yes he is. Why are you asking?" Ruby asked, causing Sage to rub the back of his head nervously.

"Well...your sister found out that you kissed me on the cheek and got angry before chasing me." Sage explained, causing Ruby to stare at him.

After a few seconds, Ruby started to laugh slightly.

"Why are you laughing?" Sage asked with a confuse look on his face.

"It's nothing. I was just imaging you being chased by Yang." Ruby explained with a smile on her face.

"Well, it wasn't funny from my perspective when Yang finally caught me." Sage explained whilst shuddering slightly.

"So why did you say that I kiss you in the first place?" Ruby asked with a raised eye-brow. This cause Sage to rub the back of his head.

"Well, Sun and the others wanted to know what happened between the two of us whilst on the roof." Sage replied, causing Ruby to hum slightly.

"Well next time, tell them when there no one else around you." Ruby said with a smirk on her face.

"Yes, Mum" Sage said whilst rolling his eyes, causing the silver eye girl to glare at her slightly. It was then that the sword wielder thought of something.

"By the way, did your Mum mentioned...the kiss in anyway?" Sage asked awkwardly whist looking at the ground.

Ruby started to blush slightly. "Well...yes. Mum did say something about the kiss." Ruby replied nervously, causing Sage to look at her.

"What did Miss Rose say?" Sage asked, causing Ruby to fidget slightly.

"Well...she approves of me being with you." Ruby replied, causing Sage to raise a eye-brow.

"In what way does you Mum mean by "being with you"?" Sage asked, blushing slightly.

"Well...you know..." Ruby replied awkwardly and it took Sage a few seconds to realize what she meant.

"Oh!" Sage said, blushing even more. "Yeah. Mum is like that." Ruby explained, causing Sage to nod his head.

"I see. So your father is protective of you alone with your sister and uncle?" Sage asked, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"Yes, but he doesn't know anything. So your safe...until Yang tells him." Ruby said, causing Sage to chuckle slightly.

"That's a relief then." Sage whilst smiling.

"Yes it is." Ruby said, smiling as well. After a few minutes, Sage thought of something.

"You know, maybe your mum would change her mind sometime soon." Sage said, causing Ruby to become confuse.

"What do you mean?" The silver eyes girl asked with a curious look on her face.

"Our teams will probably fighting each other in the tournament, so I think that your mum may change her opinion of me if I hurt you." Sage explained, but Ruby started to laugh, making the sword wielder confuse.

"Nahh. Mum isn't like that." Ruby explained, causing Sage to gain a interesting look on his face.

"Okay. Well then, Ruby..." Sage began to say before taking a deep breath.

"Would you like, you now, hang out together during the tournament?" Sage asked shyly, causing Ruby to stare at him.

"S-sure!" Ruby said with a wide smile on her face.

"But..." Ruby began to say, causing Sage to become confuse.

"Don't come crying to me if my team kick your team's butts." Ruby said with a smirk on her face.

"Heh! In your dreams, Ruby." Sage said whilst smirking as well.

* * *

 **And there we have it. Zwie making his appearance and next chapter will be the start of the Vytal tournament. I want to point out that the part where Ruby is thinking about the balance of her two powers will have a big part in a future chapter. Please review and until next time everyone.**


	37. Chapter 36

**Hello everyone! Ready for the beginning of the Vytal tournament.  
**

Chapter 36

Hovering above the Kingdom of Vale is massive stadium can be seen, with many Bullheads going towards it, carrying visitors from all over the world.

In the stadium, the crowd is cheering as the watch a fight between team RWBY and team ABRN, a team from Haven Academy. The battleground that they are fighting on is split with a volcanic area on one side and the other is a icy glacier.

"Hello there, everyone! It looks like that we have a promising rounds this year!" Port's voice boomed across Remnant. Grimm studies teacher is speaking from a sportscaster's desk along with Doctor Oobeck.

"Wouldn't you agree, Professor?" Professor Port asked, causing Doctor Oobeck to become annoyed.

"It's Doctor Oobeck." The green hair teacher muttered before clearing his throat.

"Yes Peter. I think it's safe to say that this match may be the closest we seen of the four-on-four round of the tournament." Doctor Oobeck replied, referring to the match that is happening below them.

In the duel split battle area, Ruby is fighting against Bolin Hoei, a male with amber eyes and Black hair. His weapon consist of a staff which is brown in the middle and black at the two ends.

"Heh. For someone who entered Beacon Academy two years early, your pretty good." Bolin commented as he blocked a attack from Rose's Hope.

"Thanks." Ruby said before jumping over Bolin's weapon as he tried to sweep the silver eye girl off her feet. Ruby activated her Semblance, causing Bolin to become surprise at the sudden disappearance.

However, he sensed someone behind him, making Bolin spin around quickly and swing is staff, causing Ruby to use Calamity Rose to block the attack instead of attacking him.

Ruby push Bolin's staff off Calamity Rose and fired at him. The bullets connected with the member of team ABRN, causing his Aura to decrease. "Your full of surprises, aren't you?" Bolin asked, causing Ruby to grin.

"YeP." Ruby replied whilst still grinning. However, Bolin started to smirk.

"Well, your not the only one." Bolin said before 2 blades spring out off each end of his staff.

With Blake, the cat Faunus is facing a against Reese Chloris, a female with light green hair along with green eyes. Her weapon consist of a bladed hover-board.

Blake used both pieces of Gambol Shroud to fight her opponent, the blades colliding with Reese's hover-board, which the green hair student is using as a shield.

Reese then jumped back and got onto her hover-board and started to fly through the ice half of the battle area. As the cat Faunus chased Reese, the green hair girl spin around and launched her hover-board at Blake.

However, the cat Faunus knocked the hover-board back at Reese.

The member of team ABRN caught it just in time to defend herself as Blake attacked her using her Semblance to throw a barrage of attacks at her. Reese used her hover-board again as a shield to block the attacks until Blake cut the board in two.

However, the two pieces of Reese's hover-board folded into two bayonet-bladed revolvers which Reese used to attack Blake with.

Meanwhile with Yang, the golden hair girl is fighting against Arslan Altan. A female with platinum blond hair and olive green eyes. Her weapon of choice consist of a dagger that can turn into a rope.

Yang dodge a explosive attack from Arslan's fits before appearing in front of her.

However Yang was met with a flurry of punches and kicks from the member of team ABRN.

Yang dodged these attacks before throwing her own punches and kicks until the two of them ended in a stalemate. This resulted in a shock wave that caused Yang and Arslan to be thrown back. However, Yang dashed towards Arslan and tries to attack her with Ember Celica.

However, Arslan manage to dodge the shots before using her weapon to tangle the lilac eyed girl up before kicking her. Yang was knocked into the ice area and tried to get up, but the slippery surface made it difficult for her.

Arslan used the opportunity to attack Yang more. However, the golden hair used her weapon to get out of the way of a kick from Arslan before managing to get up.

With Weiss, the heiress is facing against Nadir Shoki. A male with long pink hair, and blue eyes. His weapon of choice consist of a gun that can transform into a sword.

Weiss used Myrtenaster to attack Nadir after he attempted to attack Yang with the gun part of the weapon.

Nadir was skilled with the sword part of the weapon but Weiss is far more skilled.

 _"Hmmm. I guess that he more used to fight with the gun part of his weapon. Meaning that he's a longed-ranged fighter. This will be easy for me."_ Weiss thought as she continue to attack Nadir with a small smirk on her face.

The member of team ABRN jumped back and tried to attack Weiss with gun part of his weapon. However, Weiss used some ice Dust in Myrtenaster to trap Nadir up to his thighs.

"Ready for some for some hot service?" Weiss asked, causing Nadir to become confuse a he tried to free himself from the ice. However, before Nadir could reply, Weiss created a glyph under him where flames spewed from.

Weiss looked around and decide to run towards Ruby, leaving Nadir who was surprised that the ice hadn't melted. With Ruby and Bolin, the student of Haven Academy is throwing a barrage of attacks with his bladed staff at the silver eye girl.

Ruby used Calamity Rose to block the attacks and this went on before Bolin kicked the shield, causing Ruby to be sent flying. Acting quickly, Ruby stabbed Rose's Hope into the volcanic ground, stopping herself.

However, when the silver eye girl looked up, Ruby became wide eyed when she saw Bolin dashing towards her.

As Bolin came close to hit Ruby, a black glyph appeared next to him and a few seconds later, Weiss kick through it, sending Bolin flying into a rock.

"Thanks, Weiss." Ruby said with a smile on her face. "Your welcome." Weiss replied before Ruby started to frown slightly.

"What about Nadir?" Ruby asked, glancing towards Weiss's opponent who was still stuck in the ice.

"Oh, him. He'll be stuck there for a while. The ice was your idea, remember." Weiss said, causing Ruby to smile sheepishly. Before the match, Ruby infused the ice dust inside Myrtenaster with her Maiden powers, making it stronger.

"Yeah. My idea." Ruby said, causing Weiss to roll her eyes whilst smiling slightly.

Bolin suddenly appeared with his staff at the ready, causing Ruby and Weiss to jumped to the sides.

The white hair heiress created a glyph beneath her, causing Weiss to lunch herself at the member of team ABRN and stabbed him before doing a aerial attack. However, Bolin managing to block the attack.

As Weiss landed on the ground, Ruby used her Semblance to quickly appear in front of Bolin. The member of team ABRN brought up his staff to defend himself, however, he became surprise when Ruby jumped high into the air.

As Ruby jumped into the air, Weiss created a glyph above the silver eye girl , allowing Ruby to lunch herself straight at Bolin.

"Oh come on!" Ruby exclaimed as Bolin managed to block the high speed attack which caused the ground beneath them to crack.

Ruby backed off to create some space. However, instead of attacking Ruby and Weiss, Bolin managed to obtain a orange Dust which he managed to throw at Reese.

When Reese caught the Dust, she infused it within her hover-board, making it glow a crimson shade. Quickly making her way over to Nadir, Reese attempted to free her fellow teammate.

After a few seconds, she could tell that something is wrong."Reese, could you please hurry up? We don't have all day, you know." Nadir asked, causing Reese to frown.

"I'm doing my best. It doesn't look that the ice won't melt." Reese explained, causing Nadir to become slightly agitated. Before Nadir could speak again, Blake started to attack Reese again.

"I'm sorry, Nadir. It look like that you have to say there!" Reese called as she transform her hover-board into the twin-bladed revolvers and started to defend herself against Blake.

The cat Faunus had the upper hand until Reese knocks Blake into a frozen pillar. Blake used the aid of her Semblance to help avoid being slammed into the ground, but narrowly missing being burnt by the flames that Reese's bladed revolvers produced due to the orange Dust.

Blake hid behind a glacier and used the other glacier close to it to knock Reese out of the battle with the aid of the ribbon part of Gambol Shroud.

Back with Yang and Arslan, the Haven student used her weapon to swing around, avoiding the golden hair girl who used Ember Celica to proper herself forward.

Weiss created a glyph underneath Bolin, causing him to be sent towards Nadir before creating a whirlwind underneath them, making them to become confuse.

The white hair heiress created a fist made out of ice which trapped the two. It then transformed into a ball and rolled around the battle area.

Arlan saw this and became annoyed before running in front of it and smashed it to pieces.

"Yang, Now!" Weiss shouted as she created a wall out of ice.

Yang knew what to do as she used Ember Celica again to blast herself forward and ride across the ice wall.

Blake used Ruby's shield as she got lunched into air and throw her pistol at Yang.

The 3 remaining members of team ABRN became wide eyed as they saw a screaming Yang heading straight towards them.

The lilac eyed girl landed a devastating punch which caused all 3 members of team ARBN to be eliminated.

"Yes!" Yang exclaimed as a buzzing sound can be heard.

"And that's the match! Team RWBY is victorious!" Port announced as the crowed broke out in applause.

"We...did it?" Weiss asked in surprise.

"YeP!" Ruby replied with a wide smile on her face.

* * *

"Ehr...is everyone else hungry?" Ruby asked her teammates, sounding as if she and her team didn't won the match.

"I may have worked up an appetite myself." Blake replied before a growling can be heard, causing the cat Faunus to blush.

"Well, it sounds like a cat is hungry." Yang said with a grin on her face, causing Ruby and Weiss to laugh whilst Blake rolled her eyes, but a smile was present on her lips.

"Well, it's a good thing we have plenty of places to choose from to eat." Weiss said, referring to numerous tents that surrounds them.

"Yeah so...which one are we choosing then?" Ruby asked as she started to looked around.

"I know a place where we can eat, follow me." Yang said before heading in a direction, causing the others to follow her.

"Ruby, did you remember to bring your wallet with you?" A voice asked, causing Ruby to look at Weiss.

"Of course I have, Weiss. It's...here?" Ruby replied as she place a hand in a pocket but realized that there's nothing in it.

"I didn't say anything, Ruby." Wiess said as she looked at Ruby, making Blake and Yang to stop walking and turn to face their fellow teammates.

However, the silver eye girl wasn't listing to Weiss as she frantically patted herself down.

"No, No, No." Ruby muttered in a panic tone of voice.

"Here, Ruby." The voice said again, causing Ruby to look up to see a smiling Sage with a red wallet in his hand.

"Oh thank you, Sage." Ruby said before taking her wallet from Sage. "Congrats on your win, you four." Sage said, causing the others to smile.

"Thanks, Sage. But it we still have the doubles match to do if we want to get into the finals." Weiss explained, causing Sage to nod his head. "

Yes. My team still have our four v four match to do yet." Sage said, causing Blake to look around.

"Where is your team anyway?" Blake asked, looking for the other members of team SSSN.

"Awww. Is Blake missing Sun that badly?" Yang asked with a smirk on her face, causing Ruby, Weiss and Sage to start laughing whilst Blake glared at Yang slightly.

"I was just wondering. That's all." Blake explained, causing Yang to shrug her shoulders.

"My teammates are...somewhere." Sage replied in a nervous tone of voice.

"Meaning?" Ruby asked, gaining the feeling that Sage isn't telling the whole truth. Sage started to sweat under the gaze of team RWBY.

"...I ran away from them, okay." Sage replied, causing the four girls to blink a few times.

"...Why?" Weiss asked, causing Sage to start scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Well...after your match, Sun started to tease me so I...ran away." Sage explained, causing Blake to give him a deadpan expression.

"Coward." Blake simply said, causing Sage to sigh. However, it was then that Ruby realized something.

"Did you said after our match?" Ruby asked, causing Sage to freeze.

"...Yes." Sage replied slowly, causing team RWBY to glance at each other.

"That interesting to know." Weiss said with interest. "Hmmmm." Yang hummed with a slight frown on her face.

"And why was Sun teasing you in the first place?" Blake asked with a hand on her hip.

"Well..." Sage began to say but trailed off as he began to blush slightly.

It was then that Ruby gained a idea in her head.

 _"Wait. Was Sun teasing Sage about me?"_ Ruby thought as as she started to feel her cheeks heating up slightly.

"...Is it okay if I can talk to Ruby?" Sage asked, making team RWBY to become surprise.

"S-sure!" Ruby replied in a high tone of voice, causing Weiss, Blake and Yang to stare at her.

"Ruby...are you okay?" Weiss asked, causing Ruby to nod her head as her cheeks started to heat up more.

"Yes! Absolutely fine." Ruby said before walking up to Sage and grabbed his hand.

"You three get something to eat, okay?" Ruby called over her shoulder as she drag Sage away with her.

"..." Weiss, Blake and Yang stayed silent, trying to process what happened.

"Does...anyone know what happened?" Blake asked, glancing at the other two.

"No idea." Weiss replied before looking at Yang who was frowning slightly.

"Yang? Are you okay?" Weiss replied, backing away slightly. Yang let out a sigh.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Come on, let get some ting to eat." Yang replied before heading in a direction.

* * *

With Ruby and Sage, the silver eye girl has drag the sword wielder to a safe distance away from the rest of her team.

"Ruby!? Are you okay?" Sage asked once Ruby stopped walking.

"Y-yeah. I'm okay." Ruby replied before she took a few deep breathes.

"Err...do you think its okay for you to suddenly drag me off? The others will become suspicious." Sage asked, causing Ruby to blink a few times.

"...Oh, yeah." Ruby said in a sheepish tone of voice, causing Sage to chuckle slightly. Ruby started to go into a huff.

"Well, you were the one who asked to talk to me." Ruby stated as she pouted.

"I didn't asked to get dragged away, didn't I?" Sage asked whilst smirking, causing Ruby to blush.

"...Yeah. Your right about that." Ruby admitted, causing Sage to smirk slightly.

"Exactly." Sage said, causing Ruby to punch him lightly.

"Okay, okay. I give in." Sage said with raised arms.

"Come on. Let go have some fun." Ruby said whilst smiling.

"Yeah. Sure." Sage said before the two of them started to walk around the fairground.

"Before your team's match, I heard a few rumors about...Rose Paladin." Sage said, causing Ruby to perk up at the name.

"And what sort of rumors did you heard of her?" Ruby asked, becoming interested.

"Well, one of them is that she will be making a surprise appearance in the tournament." Sage replied, causing Ruby to nod her head with interest.

"Do you think that Rose Paladin would make a appearance in the tournament?" Sage asked, but his eyes said _Are you going to make a appearance?._

"Well, exciting as it sounds. I don't think that Rose Paladin will make a appearance. I think that she's more of a working in the shadows person." Ruby replied before an idea came into her head.

"If she would a appearance. It would probably be in the middle of a Grimm invasion or something." Ruby said, causing Sage to become surprise slightly.

"Yeah. That does sound like Rose Paladin." Sage muttered, being aware of the glances that a few people are giving them.

"We need to change topic." Sage whispered, causing Ruby to also become aware of the glances.

"Right." Ruby whispered back before trying to think of a subject to talk about.

"So, how do teams get sorted out at Haven?" Ruby asked as she suddenly feel curious.

"Well, it's similar to the initiation test you have at Beacon. Before going onto the test, the first year students receive a package that has a quarter of a stone slab with a picture on it. But we are not allowed to open it until the test begins." Sage began to explain, causing Ruby to become more curious.

"We are then transported by Bullhead to the wilderness and then jumped off the Bullhead. When safely land on the ground, we open our package and try to find the people that have the other pieces of the picture." Sage further explained, causing Ruby to gain a confuse look on her face.

"How do you safely land on the ground?" Ruby asked, thinking that Aura wouldn't be enough to protect a person from the impact.

"We have to make our own landing strategies...Which is kind of painful for some people." Sage said, saying the last part whilst wincing.

"That does sound like Beacon's initiation test. How long is the initiation test?" Ruby asked with curiously.

"The initiation test takes place over three days. You have to use your survival skills." Sage replied, causing Ruby to gain a shock expression on her face.

"Three days!?" Ruby shouted, causing a few heads to turn in their direction. Ruby gained a embarrassed look on her face.

"The initiation test does takes place over a large area and the students are widely spread out. Meaning that it will take time to find your future teammates." Sage explained, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"That does makes sense." Ruby said with a thoughtful look on her face.

"It must be difficult, suddenly having to go on a three day survival initiation test." Ruby said, causing Sage to nod his head.

"Well, it was difficult when you are by yourself. But when you find you teammates, things will become more easier for the rest of the initiation test." Sage said, causing Ruby to nod her head.

It was then that a thought entered the silver eye girl's head. "So what's the Headmaster of Haven Academy like?" Ruby asked, becoming curious.

"Professor Leonardo Lionheart? He's a understanding sort of person, always trying to help people with their problems." The green hair male explained, causing Ruby to become interested.

"I always sees him as scaredy cat myself." A voice said, causing both Ruby and Sage to turn their heads to see Sun approaching them.

"Hi Sun. how are you?" Ruby asked with a smile on her face.

"I'm good thanks. Well done on the match." Sun replied with a grin on his face. "So, what are you two doing?" Sun asked, causing Ruby and Sage to glance at each other.

"Just talking." Sage replied simply, but the monkey Faunus still have a grin on his face.

"Nothing...naughty I suppose?" Sun asked as his grin turned into a smirk, causing both Ruby and Sage to start blushing deeply.

"Sun!" Ruby and Sage exclaimed at the same time, causing the people to give them a few glances.

"Heh. I can't wait for all the opportunities for teasing the both of you." Sun said, causing Sage to sigh.

"Sun, can you please stop it? I'm trying to have a nice time with Ruby." Sage asked, causing Ruby to smile slightly.

 _"Such a gentlemen."_ Ruby thought before realizing what she thought and shaking her head.

"Okay, Okay, I'll stop. The others are getting a bite to eat so I was wondering if you want to get something to eat as well." Sun explained, causing Ruby and Sage to look at each other.

"Sure." The both of them said at the same time.

"Good!" Sun exclaimed with a big smile on his face. Ruby and Sage became surprise when Sun walked behind them and wrapped arm around their shoulders.

"I'll show your lover birds the way then." Sun said before leading the other two. Ruby's and Sage's blushes became deeper and the silver eye started to notice a few angry glares from a few females.

* * *

After Ruby, Sage and Sun met up with the other two members of team SSSN, they went to the stall that Scarlet has suggested. When they arrived at the stall, they became surprise that the rest of Ruby's team are there.

"Hey, guys!" Ruby called, causing Weiss, Blake and Yang to turn their heads.

"Hey Ru-!" Yang was about to greet Ruby but became wide eyed instead.

"...Yang. Is there something wrong?" Ruby asked with a questioning look on her face.

"Ruby, why Sun has a arm around you?" Weiss asked with a raise eye-brow. This made Ruby confuse before turning her head to the side to see that the Monkey Faunus still have a arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"...AAA!" Ruby exclaimed as she jumped away from a grinning Sun.

"Hehehe. Sorry, didn't realized that I still have arm around you, Ruby." Sun said, laughing slightly.

"I find that hard to believe." Scarlet whispered to Neptune, causing the light-blue haired teen to nod his head.

It was then that Ruby notice the depress look on Blake's face.

"Er...what's wrong with Blake?" Ruby asked, becoming worried about the cat Faunus. Weiss took a big sigh.

"We about to eat our meal, but the credit card I handed over got declined." Weiss explained, holding up a card that has Schnee Dust Company on it.

"Oh." Ruby said with a sympathetic look her face.

"I was looking forward to that fish." Blake muttered, causing everyone to laugh.

"I've got an idea, why don't we all chip in. We are planning to eat here as well." Neptune suggested, causing team RWBY to become surprise.

"Thanks for the offer. But you don't have to..." Yang said, getting over her surprise state.

"But they could." Blake pointed out with a hopeful tone of voice. After a few minutes, team RWBY and SSSN are sitting down and happily having their meals. Yang, however, is frowning because Ruby and Sage are sitting next to each other.

"So. What did the two of you talked about?" Yang asked, striking up a conversation.

"We talked about a rumor that my team overheard concerning Rose Paladin and Ruby was interested in Haven's initiation test." Sage replied, causing Weiss, Blake and Yang to perk up at the name.

"At what rumor is this?" Weiss asked with interest.

"The rumor was if Rose Paladin would make a surprise appearance." Scarlet replied, causing WBY to become surprise.

"But I said that there would be a low chance at Rose Paladin would make a appearance. She's more of a working in the shadows sort of person." Ruby commented, causing Weiss to nod her head.

"Yes. That sounds like Rose Paladin." Weiss said before giving Ruby a look that reads _Your not going to that, are you?,_ causing Ruby to shake her head.

"And what about Haven's initiation test. Is it the same as Beacon's?" Blake asked after she cleared her bowl completely clean of any fish.

"Well, it consists of three day's surviving in the wilderness as you try to find your future teammates." Neptune replied, causing WBY to become surprise.

However, Yang began to smile slightly. "Well, Ruby will be good at the survival part. She been surviving in the wild for three years." Yang explained, causing team SSSN to become surprise.

"Why were you in the wild for three years?" Sage asked Ruby, causing the silver eye girl to look into her bowl.

"...It's complicated." Ruby replied, not making eye contact.

"Oh. Sorry for asking then." Sage replied, causing Ruby to look up at him.

"It's okay. I guess it's normal to become curious" Ruby replied whilst smiling.

"O-okay." Sage said, blushing slightly.

"So when's the wedding?" Sun asked whilst grinning, causing Ruby to start blushing as well. Yang began to frown again at this.

"Sun, it's not nice to tease your friends." Scarlet pointed out, causing Sun to shrug his shoulders.

"Meh. It just for fun." Sun said in a carefree tone of voice.

 **"Would team JNPR please make they way to the battlegrounds immediately."** Professor Port's voice came over the intercom.

"Oh yeah. Pyrrha's team are next to fight." Ruby said in a excited tone of voice.

 **"Yes, like they were scheduled to...several minutes ago!"** Doctor Oobeck's voice came over the intercom this time.

"..." Team RWBY and SSSN looked at each other before starting to laugh.

* * *

Back at the stadium, everyone is getting ready for the upcoming match.

"I hope that your ready for this match, people of Remnant! Team JNPR of Beacon vs team BRNZ of Shade!" Professor Port announced as the two named teams walked onto a blank battlegrounds.

As the two teams prepare themselves, holograph screens appeared with spinning symbols. After a few seconds, the two roulette stopped on a green pine tree and a grey mountain.

Suddenly, parts of the battlegrounds opened up and on one side of the battleground is a dense forest whilst the other half has a rocky outcrop.

"The stage has been set. Ready...fight!" Professor Port announced, causing the crowd to cheer as the two teams charge at each other.

However only three members of team BRNZ charge at team JNPR whilst May Zedong,a female student with dusty rose hair and grey blue eyes, jumped into the trees whilst getting her rifle at the ready.

The leader of team BRNZ, Branwz Ni, a male with dark purple eyes and black hair, charged at Pyrrha before delivering a kick at her. However, the Mistral champion blocked the kick with her shield, sending her skidding backwards.

Despite this, the red hair girl managed to block Branwz's weapon, which consist of claws, with Xiphos.

Pyrrha send a kick towards him, causing Branwz to leap backwards just as May jumped onto a branch. Ren got Storm Flower at the ready as Nora attacks Nolan Portfirio, a male student with messy dark red hair and pink eyes, nearly blindsiding him with Magnhild.

Nolan ducked under the hammer and attempted to hit Nora with his weapon of choise, a cattle prod.

May took aim and shot two rounds at Ren, destroying two rocks that were behind him. With Janue, the blond hair knight used his shield to block the buzzsaw gloves that are owned by Roy Stallion, a male with green eyes and brown hair.

However Jaune notice the glint of May's gun through the leaves as bullets fly through the air.

"Retreat!" Jaune called, causing the rest of his team to leave their own fight, making team BRNZ confused. Team JNPR leaped over a rocky outcrop to avoid being hit by bullets.

"What do we do?" Pyrrha asked Janue as projectiles can be heard. Jaune peeked over the rocky outcrop to see the melee fighters closing in.

"Spread out and try to keep moving." Jaune replied, causing Pyrrha, Ren and Nora to re-join the fight just as Branwz throw a punch at Janue, who managed to block the attack with his shield. May climbed higher up the tree as Pyrrha fought Branwz again and Nolan advances on Ren.

Nolan gave May a nod, causing the sniper to start shooting at Ren, causing him to jump about to avoid the bullets.

Nolan used the distraction to hit Ren with his weapon, causing electricity to run through Ren's body.

"Ren!" Nora shouted, seeing her childhood friend collapsing onto the ground. Noa charged at Nolan and swing Magnhild at him, who managed to dodge the hammer before jabbing his weapon into Nora's corset.

However, this cause Nora to start grinning, making Nolan confuse. "Hehehe. Thanks for the help. Now I'm charging up to use my Semblance." Nora said still grinning, causing Nolan to gain a panic look on his face.

"My Semblance allows me to channel and produce electrical energy straight to my muscles. Giving me a super power up." Nora explained whilst giggling slightly.

"What!?" Nolan exclaimed, backing away slightly as Nora starts to flex her arms as pink lighting course through her body.

Nolan attempted to raise his arms in surrender but Nora charged straight towards him as thunder starts sparking out of her Aura.

Swinging her hammer, Nora sent Nolan flying across the field, stopping by crashing through some rocks.

Jaune turned his head just in time to see dark thunder clouds appearing above the mountain top where lighting is sparking from. A idea formed in his head as he look over to his energized teammate.

"Nora! Get to the mountain top!" Janue shouted, causing Nora to look at the dark clouds.

"You got it!" Nora said whilst saluting before running up the mountain.

"Ren! Try and distract the sniper!" Janue called as a shot nearly misses his teammate's head.

"Sure...Why not." Ren replied sarcastically before he, Pyrrha and Janue ran forward. Roy throws the saws from his gloves at Jaune, managing to catch him off guard as Jaune's shield bashed the blond hair knight in the face.

Pyrrha took over as Janue backed off, causing Roy to do a series of spinning movements with his arms into Akouo. Branwz decided join Roy as the 2 of then fought Pyrrha as the Mistral champion dodges Branwz's claws and block disks from Roy.

With Ren and May, the member of team BRNZ repeatedly fired at Ren who was heading straight towards her.

Ren leaped out of the way of bullets, Roy's saws and sliding under Pyrrha before encountering Nolan who attempted to attack him with his cattle prod.

However, Ren used Storm Flower's blades to deflect the attacks before managing to place Nolan's weapon behind the owner's head, leaving him trapped.

May decided to switch targets as Nolan struggles to get free.

"Nora!" Ren called, causing Jaune to glance at the sniper who has her eyes on the hammer wielder.

"Pyrrha! Up!" Jaine called as he catches Branwz's claws with his sword, causing Pyrrha to run towards him. The Mistral champion jumped onto Janue's shield before using to lauch herself upwards.

Pyrrha then raised her own shield to block the shot that would have hit Nora. This gave Nora the opportunity to reach the peak of the mountain before raising Magnhild into the air.

Bolts of lighting came down from the clouds and hit Magnhild directly. Nora then changed her hammer into it's grenade launcher form and started to fire at May.

The sniper of team BRNZ just had time to jump onto a different tree as the one she been on went up in pink flames.

Nora came crashing back down onto the field and slammed her hammer onto the ground, sending the other members of team BRNZ flying backwards. As team BRNZ re-grouped, Janue gained a idea.

"Nora! Hit them with your hammer!" Jaune called, causing Nora to smirk.

"On it!" Nora called back before rushing towards team BRNZ. "

What-!" Branwz just had time to say before Nora swing her hammer, sending him and the rest of his team flying out of the battle area.

"And there we have it folks! Team JNRP wins by a knockout, literally!...Can someone go and make sure that team BRNZ are okay." Professor Port said in a slightly worrying tone of voice.

"Well. That was a interesting match. Janue's improve a lot." Ruby commented, causing Weiss and Blake to nod their heads.

"Yang, is there something wrong?" Blake asked, looking at her golden hair partner who was frowning slightly and having her arms cross.

"Nora did the same thing as me. I don't like it." Yang replied in a slightly annoyed tone of voice.

The other members of team RWBY glanced at each other. "It isn't that important, right?" Weiss asked, causing Yang to shrug her shoulders.

"So, which teams are next?" Ruby asked, causing Weiss to look at her Scroll.

"Well, according to the program. It's team NDGO from Shade Vs...team SSSN from Haven." Weiss replied, saying the last part in surprise.

"Really?!" Ruby exclaimed in a excite tone of voice, causing the rest of her team to look at the silver eye girl strangely.

"What are you excited about, Rubes?" Yang asked with a raise eye-brow.

"Nothing!" Ruby replied, blushing slightly.

"Sure it is." Blake said whilst rolling her eyes. Yang stared at Ruby suspiciously before shrugging her shoulders.

"This will be exciting. I can't wait to see Neptune fighting." Weiss said with a smile on her face, causing the rest of team RWBY to look at each other confusedly.

* * *

After a short break, the next match between team NDGO and team SSSN is about to start.

"Well after that last match, Vacuo fans will be hurting after that one. However, this next match will have them on their seats." Doctor Oobeck explained as holograph screen showed a picture of four new challengers appears.

"Team NDGO of Shade is certainly a crowd favorite, but these lovely ladies are going against one of the toughest teams in this tournament, team SSSN!" Professor Port announced as the two teams walked onto the battle area.

"Go Sage!" Ruby shouted above the crowd, causing the green hair male to turn his head and wave at the silver eye girl.

Ruby began to smile. _"He heard me! He heard me!"_ Ruby exclaimed in her head as she blush slightly.

 _"Wow. Sis must be into Sage very much."_ Yang thought in her head as she observe her little sister.

"Good luck, Neptune!" Weiss called sweetly.

 _"How sweet."_ Blake thought in her head as she look at Weiss.

With Neptune, the light-blue hair teen was waving until he saw team NDGO.

"Ladies." Neptune said in a confident tone of voice. However, these comment made Weiss angry as she stood up from her seat.

"Break his stupid face, NDGO!" Weiss called, making Blake shook her head slightly with a small smirk.

"Alright, girls, try and remember to keep hands above the waist." Neptune said as the two teams stood on opposite sides of the battle area.

"Just ignore him. He's...dump." Sage said in apologetic tone of voice to disgusted female team. The holographic roulette spin around before landing on a image of a sunny dunes and stone formations.

Before long, the real thing appeared as it came from below the battle area along with a small circular sun.

"Alright! Home field advantage!" Nebular Vilolette, a female with indigo coloured hair and olive eyes, said with a smile on her face.

"Hey! Don't get cocky. That's my home turf too!" Sun called, since he was originally came from Vacuo.

Scarlet looked down at his attire and frowned slightly. "I hope I don't get sand in my shoes." Scarlet muttered as the second holographic roulette spins. After a few seconds, it stopped on a symbol of a blue tidal wave.

"Hey! The ocean!" Dew, a female student with dark blond hair and violet eyes, pointed out, causing Neptune to become confuse.

The light-blue haired teen looked at the holographic screen around and his expression turned into horror as he gazed at the image.

"Er...what's wrong with Neptune?" Weiss asked, glancing at her teammates.

"Neptune...is afraid of water." Blake replied, causing Weiss to become wide eyed as a sandy beach along with a pirate ship appears.

"3...2...1...Begin!" Doctor Oobeck shouted, causing the crowd to roar with approval.

However, Neptune suddenly zoom passed through the opposing team and stopped at the top of the mountain.

"Neptune, what are you doing?!" Sage called to his teammate in a confused tone of voice.

"Er...you know, just gaining the higher ground!" Neptune called back whilst laughing nervously.

"On the enemy's side?!" Sun asked, exasperating. "

They would never expect it!" Neptune explained, causing Sun to let out a deep sigh whilst dropping his shoulders.

"He's not wrong though." Dew said to her fellow teammates.

"Open fire!" Nebular called, causing her team to charge forward just as Sun, Sage and Scarlet did the same.

Scarlet ditched his coat as he encounter Octavia, a female with brick red hair and olive green eyes, and started to attack her with his cutlass.

Octavia ducked under the swing and continue to run.

With Sage and Dew, the member of team NDGO swing her spear, managing to knock Sage back before creating three small twisters that kick up dust into Sage's face. The green hair male eyed the twisters before realizing what is going to happen.

He managed to jump out of the way as the three twisters formed together into a tornado.

Dew smirked as she watch Sage running away from tornado.

 _"Grrr. How can I turn things around?"_ Sage thought as he notice the smirking Dew.

 _"Oh. I will wipe that smirk off your face."_ Sage thought as a idea came into his head. He changed directions, heading straight towards Dew, making her go wide eyed.

"Heh! Let see how you can deal with your own attack?!" Sage called whilst smirking as he reached Dew and swing his sword. Dew blocked the attack before immediately running away from the tornado.

"It's not fun isn't it? Being chased by your own attack?" Sage asked as he chase Dew.

"Shut up." Came Dew's only reply.

Back with Octavia, the member of team NDGO appeared in front of Sun and Scarlet and swing her sword, producing a wave of fire which cause dust to fly into the two team SSSN member's eyes.

However, Sun managed to jump out of the cloud "Neptune!" The monkey Fanuns called his teammate, causing him to notice his team leader running away from the duel.

Neptune jumped down from his position whilst getting his weapon at the ready. Octavia attempted to blind Neptune with the sand,however, Neptune covered his eyes with his goggles.

Neptune then fired a bolt at Octavia who blocked it with her sword just before Sun appeared in front of her and sending a kick towards her face.

Becoming furious, Octavia bring her sword down onto Sun, who managed to block the attack with his red-staff.

Sun spin around, hitting Octavia in different parts of her body. Sun's finishing blow is a jab that caused Octavia to be knocked onto the ground.

"And it look likes that team SSSN are in the lead." Professor Port announced as a picture of Octavia on a holographic screen got crossed out.

 _"Yes. We're in the lead."_ Sun thought whilst smiling before focusing his attention back onto the fight.

* * *

 **And there we have it, a very long chapter containing both battles of team RWBY and team JNPR along with the beginning of team SSSN's battle, hope you like how I changed it with Sage still being in it. I hope that you also enjoy the scene between Ruby and Sage. Please review and until next time everyone.**

 **ReaperStride: I hope that I'll get the developing stage right.**


	38. Chapter 37

**Hello everyone. Ready for the next part of team SSSN's battle against team NDGO?**

Chapter 37

Sun looked around, seeing that Neptune is fighting against Gwen Darcy, a female with black hair and brown eyes, who is attacking him with her knives. Scarlet decided to help Sage as he fought Dew.

The member of of team NDGO summoned up another tornado which Scarlet and Sage managed to get trapped in.

However, before they could get knocked out of the fight. They managed to get out of it, landing onto the ship wreck. Sage landed on the deck of the ship whilst Scarlet landed on the mast, almost loosing his balance.

Nebula decided to make her appearance and starting to attack Scarlet, turning her crossbow into a sword and clashed blades with Scarlet.

The two of them ducking or missing each other as they fought each other on the mast until Nebular slammed her weapon into Scarlet, forcing him to lean back on the post.

With Sage, he continued his fight with Dew, managing to fend off Dew as she attack him with her spear. Sage swing his sword in a horizontal slash, however, Dew ducked under the attack, giving her a good position to attack Sage.

She thrust her spear at Sage who managed to dive out of the way, letting the spear hit the mast instead. This cause Scarlet and Nebular to loose their balance slightly.

Scarlet recovered first and used the opportunity to knock Nebular off the ship and onto the sand. Looking down, he decided to help Sage again.

With Sun, he decided to help Neptune fight against Gwen and used two coconut as improvised weapons as he throw them at Gwen, distracting her.

"Thanks!" Neptune called before using his weapon's spear mode to attack Gwen. However, the member of team NDGO managed to get her bearings back and defend herself against Neptune with her knives.

"And it looks like that both teams are even now." Professor Port announced, causing Sun to glance at the holographic screen to see that Scarlet's picture has been crossed out.

Sun grimace slightly before sensing something coming towards him. He turned his head just in time to see the coconuts that he throw earlier coming back towards him, now covered in fire.

This made Sun surprise before managing to dodge the flaming coconuts. He looked up to see Nebular charging towards him.

"Glad to see that my ideas are popular." Sun muttered before blocking Nebula's sword with his red staff.

Sage's and Dew's fight brought them out of the shipwreck and into the water. This caused Sun to gain a idea in his head.

"Hey, Neptune!" Sun called as he dodge a attack, causing the light-blue haired teen to glance in the monkey Faunus's direction.

"Yeah, what is it?!" Neptune called as he swing his weapon at Gwen.

"I want you to bring your opponent into the water!" Sun replied, causing Neptune to gain a horrified look on his face.

"Absolutely not!" Neptune shouted, causing Gwen to raise a eye-brow.

"Your...afraid of water?" Gwen asked in questioning tone of voice, causing Neptune to look at her.

"I-I didn't say that I was a-afraid of the w-water." Neptune replied, stuttering slightly, causing Qwen to roll her eyes.

"Sure sound convincing, aren't you?" Gwen asked, causing Neptune to frown at her.

"I'll show you how convincing I can be." Neptune said in semi-determined tone of voice and suddenly Gwen finding herself moving backwards due to flurry of attacks that Neptune throw at her.

With Sun, the monkey Faunus finally get his opponent into the water's edge. With a jab to the stomach, Sun managed to push Nebular into the water.

"Sage!" Sun called whilst trying to keep Nebular in the water and trying to get her further in.

"Yes?!" Sage called as he blocked a attack from Dew.

"When Neptune get his opponent into the water, immediately jump out of it." Sun explained as he used his nun-chucks to attack Nebular.

"I try my best." Sage said as he received a wave of water to face, blinding him slightly. Sun glanced towards Neptune and he smiled to see that the light-blue haired teen has managed to get Gwen into the water.

"Now what you want me to do?" Neptune asked, trying his best to keep as far away from the water as possible.

"I want you to prod your weapon into the water." Sun replied, causing Sage to widen his eyes.

 _"I defiantly get out of the water!"_ Sage exclaimed in his head before swinging his sword upwards, causing water to spay into the air.

Sage used the distraction to get out of the water as fast as he could. Neptune slowly made his way towards the water's edge and thrust his trident into the water, causing electricity to flow through the water. A buzzing sound is heard after the remaining members of team NDGO got electrocuted.

"Well, that was a shocking win." Yang said with a smirk on her face.

"You just had to say that, didn't you?" Weiss asked, causing Yang to shrug her shoulders.

"Maybe." Yang replied with a grin on her face as Sun and Neptune started dancing like fools.

"Well done, Sage!" Ruby called, causing the green haired sword wielder to turn his head towards her and waved at her whilst smiling.

"Wow. Someone likes to gain someone's attention." Blake said with a small smirk on her face.

"Sh-shut up." Ruby said, stuttering slightly whilst gaining a blush on her cheeks.

Blake shook her head before looking back at the victorious team, just in time to see Sun giving her a double-gun gesture with a wink.

Blake started to blush at this. "I could be saying the same thing to you." Ruby said with a smirk on her face, causing Blake to avoid eye contact with the silver eye girl who turned her attention back at Sage and waved at him.

* * *

In Vale, a male with black hair and blue eyes came out of a cafe having just finish watching team SSSN's win against team NDGO.

 _"It's a pity I couldn't get here sooner and sitting at the stadium. Transport is usually slow during the time of the Vytal tournament."_ The male whilst sighing and closing his eyes.

However, the blue eyed male began to smile. _"Oh well. I still have time to see my pupil in action."_ The blue eyed male thought again before noticing a majestic-looking air ship appeared in the sky.

 _"Hmmm? An Atlas military ship?"_ The male thought, recognizing the design of the ship.

 _"Why do I gain the feeling that something bad will happen?"_ The male thought before heading in a direction, his sword swaying against his waist. On his arm is a shield that is attached to a gauntlet.

* * *

"Next round guys. We're going to the next round!" Sun cheered with a smile on his face.

"Yeah!" the other members of his team cheered as well. However, Scarlet has a depress look on his face.

"Is there something wrong, buddy?" Neptune asked, causing Sun and Sage to notice the look on Scarlet's face.

"I just feel depress that I'm the only one in our team that got knocked out." Scarlet explained in a depress tone of voice.

"Cheer up, Scarlet. Some times you win and some times you loose. That's life." Sage explained, causing Scarlet to hum slightly.

"Maybe." Scarlet said quietly.

"That's the spirit, Scarlet." Sage said, trying to improve the red-head's mood.

"So, who's going into the doubles round?" Neptune asked, looking at Sun.

"Well, I was thinking that/Hey, guys!" A voice called, interrupting the monkey Faunus. Team SSSN turned around to see Ruby running towards them.

"Hi, Ruby. What's the rush? Sage's not going anywhere." Sun said with a grin on her face as Sage began to blush. Ruby stopped in front of them and looked behind her.

"Is there something wrong, Ruby?" Sage asked, starting to become worried.

"Well-" Ruby began to say, but she was interrupted as hurrying footsteps can be heard.

"Oh no..." Ruby groaned, causing team SSSN to look at each other confusedly.

"Are you being chase-!" Sun began to ask but was stopped as Ruby suddenly hid behind Sage.

"Where's that red-cloaked girl!" A voice shouted and after a few seconds, a crowd of people came running pass them.

"...I think that's our fan club." Scarlet said, remembering seeing a group of people with boards that has pictures of them.

"Ruby...were you being chased by them?" Sage asked, turning his head to face Ruby.

"...Yes." Ruby admittedly, causing Sage to look at the others. However, before anyone could speak, alone fan that was slower than the others notice them.

"Team SSSN!" The fan exclaimed, suddenly appearing in front of them. Sun, Scarlet and Neptune immediately stood next to Sage that a brick wall, preventing the fan from seeing Ruby.

"Er...Hi there." Scarlet said, slightly nervous at the Fan's behavior who was had a big grin on her face.

"Oh! Well done on your victory! You were amazing!" The Fan exclaimed, causing Sun to laugh nervously.

"Yeah. Thank you." Sun said, scratching the back of his head.

"Hey. Have you seen a girl wearing a red-cloak or a girl with a black bow on her head?" The Fan asked, causing team SSSN to become confuse.

"No, we haven't." Sage replied, feeling Ruby shaking slightly.

"Why are you asking?" Neptune asked, causing the Fan to clear her throat.

"Well, those two seemed to be hogging your attention. So we deciding to teach them a lesson." The Fan explained, causing team SSSN to glance at each other.

"We lost sight of the girl with the black bow, but we saw the red-cloaked girl running in this direction. Have you seen her?" The Fan asked, causing team SSSN to immediately shake their heads.

"Nope! We haven't seen any red-cloaked girls. Haven't we, guys?" Neptune asked, causing Sun, Sage and Scarlet to shake their heads. The Fan frowned at them before shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh well. Better get back looking for that girl. See you later." The Fan said before walking away from team SSSN.

When the Fan disappeared, team SSSN turned around to look at Ruby.

"...Yeah. Me and Blake were being chased by your fans. Hehehe..." Ruby explained, laughing nervously.

"Where is Blake?" Sun asked, looking around, hoping to see that the cat Faunus is some where close by.

"No idea. I lost sight of her where we started being chased by your fan club." Ruby replied whilst scratching the back of her head.

"Oh well. At least she's good at hiding." Sun said in a thoughtful tone of voice. It was then that more footsteps can be heard, causing Ruby to quickly hide behind Sage again.

After a few seconds, Weiss appeared, causing team SSSN to become relax.

"Hello, snow angel." Neptune greeted, however Weiss just glared at him.

"Have you seen Ruby? I think she went this way when she was being chased by that fan club of yours." Weiss asked, causing Sun, Scarlet and Neptune to look at Sage, or rather, whose behind Sage.

Ruby poke her head around Sage, making Weiss jump slightly.

"Hi, Weiss. Worried about me?" Ruby asked with a sheepish smile on her face. Weiss closed her eyes and sighed. "

Of course I was worried, you dolt. Seeing a bunch of angry girls chasing your teammate will cause worry to arise." Weiss explained as Ruby came out from behind Sage.

"Where's Yang?" Ruby asked, glancing behind Weiss to see if her sister is behind Weiss.

"She's searching for Blake. Don't know where she's went." Weiss replied before looking at Sun.

"Congratulation on your win." Weiss said with a small smile on her face.

"Thanks. It looks like that both of us are going into the double-rounds." Sun said, causing both Ruby and Weiss to nod their heads.

It was then that Sage notice that Scarlet is looking up. "What's up, buddy?" Sage asked, causing the others to notice Scarlet looking up as well. "

There's a Atlasian Militant ship coming." Scarlet replied, causing the others to look up and saw a ship descending.

When Weiss recognized the ship, her face lit up.

"She's here." Weiss said in a slightly excited tone of voice, causing the others to look at her.

"Who's here, Weiss?" Ruby asked in a confused tone of voice. However, Weiss started to run off towards the docks.

"...Should we follow her?" Neptune asked with a uncertain look on his face.

"Yes." Ruby replied before following Weiss, causing the others to follow the silver eye girl.

* * *

Weiss arrived at the docks just as the ship landed. _"I wonder why she's here?"_ Weiss thought becoming nervous all of a sudden.

"Weiss!" Ruby called, causing the heiress to glance over her shoulder to see Ruby and team SSSN approuching her.

"What's the matter?Who's coming?" Ruby asked in a confused tone of voice.

It was then that the hatch to the ship opened up and a person with white hair and blue eyes walked off the ship along with a escort of Atlesian knights.

"...Winter." Weiss replied with a small smile on her face, making team SSSN confused whilst Ruby became surprise.

"Your sister?!" Ruby exclaimed, causing Weiss to nod her head.

"Weiss has an older sister?" Neptune asked, glancing at his teammates.

"It certainly looks like it." Sage replied as Weiss cupped her mouth.

"Winter!" Weiss called, causing the elder sister to look in her direction as Ruby and Weiss approached her, leaving team SSSN behind.

"Winter! I'm so happy to see you." Weiss began to say before suddenly curtsies.

"Your presence honors us." Weiss said as Winter looks around as she approach the two.

"Beacon...its been a long time. The air feels...different." Winter commented, causing Ruby and Weiss confused.

"Maybe because the Winter Maiden is here?" Weiss muttered, causing Ruby to glare at her slightly.

"So, what are you doing here?" Weiss asked, starting up a conversation.

"Classified." Winter replied, causing Weiss to nod her head in understatement.

"Oh, right. Well, how long are you staying?" Weiss asked again.

"Classified." Winter replied again, causing a awkward silence to descend around the three of them.

 _"Wow. My family reunion was more emotional."_ Ruby thought, starting to feel awkward herself.

"Your going to love it here! I know you travel a lot, but so much of Beacon is different from Atlas! Vale, too. The government and school are completely separate." Weiss explained, causing Ruby to mentally face palm herself.

"I'm more than familiar with how this Kingdom handles its...bureaucracy. This is not the reason why I came here." Winter said, causing Wiess to bit her lips. "Right! I'm sorry!" Weiss said in a apologetic tone of voice.

"Nor did I came here to watch my own blood fail so miserably in battle. But it appears that I have no choice in the matter." Winter explained, causing Ruby to wince slightly.

 _"Owch."_ Ruby thought, looking at Weiss with a slightly sympathetic look on her face.

"But, we won!" Weiss said, slightly puzzled.

"Only a novice would call that a victory. I counted at least three strike misses." Winter explained before turning towards her escort.

"Leave us." Winter ordered, causing the Atlesian knights to walk backwards and into formation.

Winter let out a sigh before smiling more warmly at Weiss. "How have you been?" Winter asked, causing Ruby to mentally shout with joy.

 _"Now for the real reunion!"_ Ruby shouted in excitement in her head.

"Oh, splendid! Thank you for asking. I'm actually one of the best in my sparring classes and my studies are going wonderfully, too! I'm-" Weiss began to say but was interrupted by Winter hitting her on the head.

 _"Back to square one."_ Ruby though miserably.

"You boob! I didn't recall asking about your ranking, I'm asking how you've been. Are you eating properly? Have you taken up any hobbies? Are you making friends?" Winter asked in a concern tone of voice.

"Well, there's Ruby." Weiss replied, gesturing to the silver eye girl whilst rubbing the place where Winter hit her.

"I see. So this is the leader you wrote of." Winter replied, slowly examining Ruby. The silver eye girl became nervous.

"You just like a smaller version of your mother." Winter said, causing Ruby and Wiess to become surprise.

"You know my mum?" Ruby asked in surprise tone of voice.

"Not exactly. I was shown a picture of her and her team by..." Winter began to explain before taking a deep breath.

"...a drunken crow." Winter finished, forcing the words out.

"He's my Uncle." Ruby pointed out, causing Winter to gain wide eyes.

"He's not my actual uncle. Qrow is my half sister's uncle." Ruby explained, causing Winter to become relaxed.

"That's a relief then." Winter said, causing Ruby to giggle slightly.

"I have business with the General and your Headmaster. But, seeing that I'm early, why don't you show my your quarters?" Winter asked, causing Weiss's face lit up.

"Really?" Weiss asked, causing Winter to nod her head.

"Yes. I wish to inspect them and make sure that they are up to my personal standards." Winter replied as she, Weiss and her escorts started to head towards Beacon.

"Of course. Just to be aware, the bunk beds only look unstable." Weiss said, causing Winter to stare at her.

"Bunk beds...?" Winter asked in a confused tone of voice.

"My idea." Ruby said whilst raising a arm into the air, causing Winter to turn to look at her with a questioning look.

"...I'll just be hanging out with team SSSN if you want me." Ruby explained, feeling slightly nervous under Winter's gaze, before making her way towards the still present team SSSN, all of them waving awkwardly at Winter.

Winter gave the team a few seconds look before starting to walk again.

"Hey!" a voice called, causing Winter, Weiss and the Aslain knights to stop and turn around to see a black hair man with red eyes next to a Aslain knight who has it's head removed.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you Ice Queen!" Qrow said as he removed the head that he has in his hands.

One of the Aslain knights next to Winter raise it's weapon and advance towards Qrow.

"Halt!" Winter ordered, causing the advancing Aslain knight to stop.

"Excuse me!" Weiss called as she approach Qrow

"Do you have any idea who your speaking to!?" Weiss asked, but Qrow place a hand onto her face.

"Sssssshh. Not you." Qrow said as he push Weiss out of the way before moving forward.

"You." Qrow said as he he looks at the irritated Winter.

"Saw that gaudy ship of yours in town. I guess you're here, too." Qrow explained, causing Winter to close her eyes before taking a deep breath.

"I'm standing right in front of you." Winter said as she re-open her eyes.

"Who's that guy who has the same hair and eye colour as Yang's mum?" Scarlet asked, looking at Qrow with a confused look on his face.

"That's Qrow Branwen, Raven's brother." Ruby replied, causing team SSSN to become surprise.

"Brother!? But he seemed a completely different person as Yang's mum!" Sun explained, causing Ruby to chuckle slightly.

"Yeah. That what it looks like." Ruby said before sensing something.

 _"A Maiden!"_ Ruby exclaimed in her head before looking around.

"Ruby. What's wrong?" Sage asked in a concern tone of voice, noticing Ruby looking around.

"There's a Maiden close by. I can feel her." Ruby whispered, causing team SSSN to become surprise.

"Where?" Neptune asked whilst he and the others place a hand on their weapons. Ruby didn't reply as she continue to look.

After a few seconds, she located where the Maiden is.

 _"A raven?"_ Ruby thought in confusion, staring at the raven which is on a post, staring at the conversation between Qrow and Winter.

"Did you find where the Maiden is?" Sun whispered, noticing that Ruby is staring at something.

Sun and the other's looked in the same direction that Ruby is staring at, causing him to raise a eye-brow.

"A...raven?" Scarlet said with a questioning look on his face.

"Is it possible that Maiden can transform into animals?" Neptune asked, feeling slightly creep out by the raven.

"I don't know. I never thought about that be-!" Ruby began to reply but stop when Qrow and Winter started to fight each other.

"What does that man's thinking? Attacking a military specialist." Weiss asked as she join Ruby and team SSSN.

"Er...Weiss/ Hey Guys!" a voice called, interupting Ruby, causing the 6 of then to turn their heads to see Blake and Yang approaching them.

"You managed to find Blake then?" Weiss asked, causing Yang to nod her head.

"Yeah found her hiding in a tree." Yang replied, causing Sun to snigger.

"I find that appropriate." Sun said, causing Blake to glare at him. "

Shut up, Sun." Blake said before turning her attention towards Ruby.

"I'm sorry if I left you, Ruby. You didn't got attack by that fan club?" The cat Faunus asked, causing the silver eye girl to shake her head.

"NoPe. I managed to bump into team SSSN and hid behind Sage." Ruby replied, causing the green hair sword wielder to scratch the back of her head.

"How ironic." Yang said with a grin on her face.

"What's going on here?" Blake asked, just noticing the fighting.

"My sister made a surprise visit and some guy thought it was a good idea to fight her." Weiss explained, causing Blake and Yang to gain shock expressions on their face.

"Who would do that?" Yang asked before looking at the fighters. When Yang's eyes land on Qrow, her face lit up.

"That's Uncle Qrow!" Yang exclaimed excitedly, causing Weiss to gain a shock expression on her face.

"He's your Uncle!? He's nothing like your Mum, Yang!" Weiss exclaimed, but Yang didn't seem to listen her.

"I tried to tell you, Weiss..." Ruby muttered before sighing. "Kick her butt, Qrow!" Yang shouted, causing Weiss to become wide eyed.

"..." Weiss didn't know what to say before turning her attention towards her sister.

"Show him some respect, Winter!" Weiss called, causing both Ruby and Blake to sigh.

"They both competitive, aren't they?" Neptune asked, causing the silver eye girl and cat Faunus to nod their heads.

Back with Qrow and Winter, the two of them managed to destroy half of Beacon's courtyard. currently the two of them at the moment are facing each other with a good distance between them.

"Heh. still strong as ever, Winter." Qrow said with a smirk on his face. "I'm surprise that you can fight...with that drunking state of yours." Winter stated with a dismissive look on her face.

"Say..." Qrow began to say, causing Winter to raise a eye-brow.

"Why don't we finished this fight?" Qrow asked, causing Winter to close her eyes. After a few seconds, the elder Schnee began to smirk.

"You know what, Qrow. That's the best idea that you ever thought of." Winter said as she re-opened her eyes.

The two of them stared at each other for a one solid minute before charging at each other. Their blades were about to clash until...a third blade came out of somewhere in a upward slash, causing both Qrow's and Winter's weapons to fly out of their hands.

"Huh?/what!?" Both Qrow and Winter said at the same time in a confused tone of voice, staring at their missing weapons.

"Gzzzz. If you two want to fight. Then you should signed up for the tournament." A voice said, causing Qrow and Winter to turn their heads to see the male with black hair and blue eyes. In his hand is sword with a black hilt and a blue blade.

"What do you think your doing?" Winter asked whilst glaring at the man.

"Just breaking up a fight. What do you I was doing?" The man asked as he sheathed his sword. "You have no business to/ Schnee!" A voice interrupted Winter, causing her, Qrow and the man to turn around to see General Ironwood with Penny standing next to him.

"General Ironwood, sir" Winter addressed the general as she lowers her sword.

"What in the world do you think you doing?!" General Ironwood asked as he looked disapprovingly at Winter and Qrow.

"He started the altercation, sir!" Winter explained, referring to Qrow who looked totally relaxed.

"That's not actually true. She attacked first." Qrow said, causing Ironwood to stare at Winter.

"Is that right?" Ironwood asked, causing Winter to open her mouth to say something, but realized that Qrow is right. She looked down at the floor.

Ironwood shook his head with closed eyes before turning attention towards the blue eyed male.

"Thank you for breaking up this fight. These two...don't get along with each other." Ironwood explained, causing the blue eyed male to smile slightly.

"No problem. I didn't want the two of them to destroy Beacon's courtyard." The blue eyed male explained, causing Ironwood to look at the damaged that Qrow and Winter caused.

"Yes. I agree with you on that." Ironwood as Glynda started to fixed the damage with her Semblance.

"Now then everyone." A voice said, causing the crowed of people in the courtyard to turn their heads to see Professor Ozpin approaching them.

"there's a sanctioned fight happened around corner at the stadium, that I can assure you has better seats." Ozpin explained as he swirls his coffee.

"Break it up, everyone! We will take care of this mess." Professor Goodwitch explained, causing the whole crowd to disperse, except for a few.

"Let go." Ironwood said as he started to head towards Beacon, being followed by Penny and Winter. Qrow was about to follow them but stop to look at the blue eyed male.

"Your really shouldn't have stop our fight. I could have handled her." Qrow explained, causing blue eyed male to stare at the red eyed male.

"Well. You were causing a scene." The male said, causing Qrow to shrug his shoulders.

"I don't mind." Qrow said, making the blue eyed male to sigh.

"Qrow!" Ozpin called, causing Qrow to perk up.

"Yeah. I should get going. The name's Qrow Branwen by the way." Qrow said, introducing himself to the male.

"Hello, Qrow. My name is Ryan Leon." The now named Ryan introduce himself to Qrow

"See you around then, Ryan." Qrow said before walking towards Beacon himself.

"He's a strange person." Ryan muttered to himself as he watch Qrow disappearing.

"Why so I gain the feeling that I know that na-OHF!" Ryan was about to asked himself but he was interrupted as a red blur crashed into him.

"...What just happened?" Yang asked, just seeing her little sister suddenly running towards Ryan.

"Well, we won't get the answer if we stand here?" Blake said before she, Weiss, Yang and team SSSN heading to where Ruby and Ryan landed.

"Owch...what just hit me?" Ryan muttered as sat up whilst blue Aura flickered around the blue eye male, protecting Ryan from most of the damage. Ryan looked down and his eyes widen when he saw the person who crashed into him.

"R-Ruby?!" Ryan exclaimed in a surprise tone of voice.

"Hello, Teacher. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Ruby asked with a wide smile on her face.

* * *

"Gzzz Rubes, you really need to calm down." Yang said to a excited Ruby. Currently, it's the next day and the tournament is having a break as it coming to the double matches.

Ruby, along with Yang and Blake, are meeting Ryan. The combat teacher of Leporian Academy agreed to meet with Ruby and her friends the next day. Weiss is not with them as she is catching up with her sister.

"There's no point in stopping her, Yang. From the looks of things, Ruby hasn't seen this person for a long time. It's natural to be excited." Blake explained, keeping her distance away from Yang as Zwei is currently walking next to the golden hair girl.

"Maybe your right." Yang said as she smiled slightly at her little sister who was looking around.

"Where is he? Where is he?" Ruby muttered as she whipped her head around.

"Hehehe. You'll break that neck of yours if you carry on whipping it around." A voice said, causing team R(W)BY and Zwie to turn around to see a smiling Ryan.

"Teacher! Its so good to see!" Ruby exclaimed as she suddenly ran up to Ryan and hug him.

"Its good to see you as well...little cub." Ryan said whilst smirking causing Ruby to pout as she released Ryan.

"I'm not a little cub." Ruby muttered, causing Ryan to chuckle. Yang and Blake glanced at each other with confuse look on their faces.

"So what are doing here, Teacher?" Ruby asked, causing Ryan to smile. "To see the tournament of course. Its not the same if you watch it from home." Ryan explained, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"Although I was shock to see that your attending Beacon two years early then you should have." Ryan said, causing Ruby to smile.

"Well. I kind of impressed Professor Ozpin when I prevented a robbery in Vale." Ruby explained, causing Ryan to become surprise slightly.

"I hope that you didn't got hurt whilst preventing a robbery. But congratulations on entering Beacon." Ryan said, ruffling Ruby's hair.

"So...care to introduce this person to us, Rubes?" Yang asked with a questioning look on her face. Ruby turned around to her teammate and clear her throat.

"Right. Yang, Blake. I would like you to meet Ryan Leon, my combat teacher back at Leporian Academy." Ruby introduce her teammates to Ryan.

Yang and Blake become surprise at this, especially Yang.

"Teacher. I would like you to meet two of my teammates. Blake Belladona and Yang Xio Long...and Zwie." Ruby said, saying that the last part sheepishly as Zwie barked at her, causing the other two to laugh slightly.

"Well, it good to meet you two. I'm sorry if Ruby been a problem to handle. She was like that when she was child." Ryan said, causing Blake and Yang to smirk whilst Ruby began to blush.

"Teacheeer." Ruby whined whilst hitting Ryan lightly, causing Blake and Yang to start laughing.

"Hehehe. Sorry." Ryan said whilst chuckling. However, it was then that Ryan realized something.

"Where's the fourth member of your team?" Ryan asked, causing Ruby to scratch the back of her head.

"Well. Weiss wanted to catch up with her older sister, Winter." Ruby explained, causing Ryan to nod his head.

"Mr Leon." Yang said as the golden hair girl walked up to Ryan.

"Is there something wrong, Miss Xio Long?" Ryan asked with a questioning look on his face.

"I would like to thank you for teaching my sister on how to be a great sword wielder." Yang replied whilst shaking Ryan's hand.

"Well, it was mostly Kagura who taught Ruby. I just help Ruby how to wield shield...?" Ryan said before realizing what Yang just said.

"Sister?" Ryan asked whilst gaining a confused look on his face.

"But I thought that...you said that your family died, Ruby?" Ryan said confusedly as he turned his head to look at Ruby who was scratching the back of her nervously.

"Well...I found out that my entire family is alive." Ruby replied nervously. This made Ryan to smile widely.

"Congratulations, Ruby. That must be a shock to you and your family." Ryan said, causing Ruby and Yang to nod their heads.

"It was. Especially when we reunited with Ruby at her "gravestone"." Yang explained, causing Ryan and Blake to become surprise.

"Gravestone?" Blake asked, causing Ruby, Yang, Ryan and Zwie to look at her.

"Yeah. We thought that Ruby died so we created a gravestone for her." Yang explained, causing Blake to nod her head in understatement.

"What's written on your "gravestone" Ruby?" Ryan asked, becoming interested.

"My "gravestone" had the words **"Ruby Rose. The last rose of summer."** on it." Ruby replied, causing Ryan to become confuse slightly.

"Summer?" Ryan asked confusedly. "Summer is Ruby's Mum's name." Yang explained, causing Ryan to raise a eye-brow in confusion.

"We're half sisters. Same dad, different mums." Yang explained, knowing what's going on in Ryan's mind.

"That would explain why you look completely different from each other." Ryan said, causing both Ruby and Yang to giggle and Blake to smile.

"So what about your Uncle? Did you meet him as you planned?" Ryan asked, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"YeP. And in fact, you already met him." Ruby said, causing Ryan to blink a few times.

"Have I?" Ryan asked in a surprise tone of voice.

"He was the guy who was in that fight you stopped." Blake said, causing Ryan gain a wide eyed.

"He's your uncle?!" Ryan exclaimed, causing team R(W)BY to laugh.

"Yes. I am their uncle." A voice replied, causing team R(W)BY, Zwei and Ryan to turn their heads to see Qrow Branwen.

"Hi, Uncle Qrow. Did you got into trouble." Yang asked whilst waving.

"Nah. Everything's fine. Sorry if I didn't got the time to speak with the both of you." Qrow said to Ruby and Yang, who shrugged their shoulders.

"It's okay, Uncle. I had some catching up to do anyway." Ruby said, causing Qrow to turn his attention towards Ryan.

"So your the one who taught Ruby when she lived with Miss Luna?" Qrow asked, causing Ryan to nod his slightly.

"Well. I did help Kagura to raise Ruby as well." Ryan explained, starting to become nervous under Qrow's gaze.

After a few seconds, Qrow began to smile.

"Thanks for looking after, Ruby. Things were hard when we presumed Ruby to be dead." Qrow said, causing Ryan to rub the back of his head.

"Yeah. No problem." Ryan said, smiling sheepishly.

"And thank you for teaching Ruby on how to fight." Qrow added.

"Yeah. Rubes kicked Qrow's butt when they sparred." Yang said, causing Ryan to stare at Yang.

"Is this true?" Ryan asked as he looked over to Ruby who nodded her head. The blue eye teacher went silent before beginning to laugh.

"Wow. I never thought you would be able to beat a fully trained Hunter, Ruby. You have been trained very well." Ryan said as he continued to laugh.

"I'm starting to hate you." Qrow muttered, however a small smile was on his face.

"I think that we still have the video if you want to see it, Mr Leon." Yang said as a smile on her.

"Thank you. I would like to see that later." Ryan said as Qrow groaned.

"Today's not my day, is it?" Qrow muttered to himself.

"NoPe." Ruby replied with a wide smile on her face.

"Thanks for the encouragement, petal." Qrow said, as he looked at his niece.

"Your welcome." Ruby said cheerfully.

"Say Ruby." Ryan said, causing Ruby to look at the combat teacher.

"Why don't we have a small spar. I would like to see myself how much you have grown." Ryan said, causing Ruby to become excited.

"Sure thing!" Ruby said in a excited tone of voice, before dashing off, leaving rose petals behind. Ryan started to chuckle lightly.

"I've forgotten how little cub gets excited when me or Kagura mention sparring." Ryan said, causing Qrow to turn his head towards Ryan with a raise eye-brow.

"Little cub?" Qrow asked, causing Ryan to nod his head.

"That's right. Little cub is a nick name that I called Ruby. Didn't she mention that Kagura is a tiger Faunus?" Ryan asked, causing Qrow to nod his head.

"She did actually. Little cub, heh?" Qrow said with a thoughtful expression on his face.

* * *

After collecting Calamity Rose from her locker, Ruby and Ryan are facing each other in the courtyard.

"I wonder who will win?" Blake asked with a interested look on her face.

"I bet it will be Ruby." Yang replied, causing Qrow to hum slightly.

"Maybe. But things could turn out differently." Qrow explained, causing Yang to shrug her shoulders.

"Hey guys." A voice called, causing Blake, Yang, Qrow and Zwie to turn their heads to see Weiss and Winter approaching them. Zwie barked, causing Weiss's face to lit up.

"Aww. Did you miss me, did you miss. Of course you did." Wiess said in a happy tone of voice as she scoop Zwie into her arms.

Winter looked at her younger sister with a raised eye-brow. However, when she saw Qrow, she began to scowl.

"Hello, Qrow. Have you sober up since last night?" Winter asked, causing Qrow to smirk slightly.

"Maybe, Ice queen." Qrow replied before looking over at Weiss who was currently tickling Zwei, missing the glare that Winter is giving him.

"Yeah. Weiss completely falling in love with Zwie." Yang explained, causing Qrow and Winter to start blinking.

"...Well. At least my little sister made friends..." Winter said awkwardly.

"Please don't let your sister steal Zwie. He's a family pet." Qrow explained, causing Winter to shrug her shoulders.

"Maybe, maybe not." Winter replied, causing Qrow to scowl at her.

"Hello Wiess. You just in time." Blake said, causing the heiress to look up from tickling Zwie.

"In time for what?" Wiess asked with a questioning look on her face.

"Ruby is going to fight her teacher." Blake replied, causing Weiss to become wide eyed as she turn her attention towards the silver eye girl and her the combat instructor.

"This will be interesting." Weiss said as she sat down next to Blake, causing the cat Faunus to become tense as Zwie stared at her.

"...Don't look at me." Blake muttered, trying her best to stay away from Zwie. Yang laughed at this before focusing her attention towards Ruby and Ryan as well.

"Well then, Ruby. Are you ready?" Ryan asked as he got ready.

"You bet, Teacher!" Ruby replied, feeling excited, causing Ryan to chuckle slightly.

"That's good to hear. But be prepared, I won't go easy on you." Ryan explained, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"That's fine by me." Ruby said, causing Ryan to nod his head.

Ruby got Calamity Rose at the ready.

"Well. Ready...Go!" Ryan shouted before suddenly dashing towards Ruby whilst drawing his sword. Ruby raised Calamity Rose just in time to block the attack.

However, the impact caused Ruby to stumble backwards.

 _"Teacher's absolutely serious about this fight."_ Ruby thought as he draw Rose's Hope from the shield.

 _"Well...So am I."_ Ruby thought again before swinging her blade at Ryan.

* * *

 **And there we have! I bet everyone is surprise with the appearance of Ryan Leon (He made a appearance in chapter two by the way). By the way, the raven that was observing Qrow and Winter in the courtyard is Raven in her bird form (it's confirmed on RWBY wiki, images). Please review and until next time everyone.  
**

 **The Observer: Thanks for the compliment.**

 **ReaperStride: You need to me more confident in those awkward moments.**


	39. Chapter 38

**Hello everyone. Ready for the match between Ruby and Ryan.**

Chapter 38

Ryan blocked the attack with the shield that is located on his gauntlet before pushing Rose's Hope off it.

"You have to do better then that, Little Cub." Ryan said with a smile on his face. Ruby began to smirk.

"Heh. Only just getting started." Ruby said before activating her Semblance, disappearing in a burst of rose petals.

 _"Where would she strike next?"_ Ryan thought as he quickly follow the red blur that is zipping around him. Suddenly, Ruby appeared in front of the combat instructor, surprising him.

However, he did managed to raise his shield just in time to block the hail storm of sword attacks that Ruby throw at him.

 _"Nice use of your Semblance with your weapon."_ Ryan thought as Ruby jumped backwards. Ryan dashed towards Ruby with his sword at the ready.

Ruby used Rose's Hope to deflect the sword attack and before long the two of them clashed blades.

"Impressive. Your partner is skillful to fend off her teacher." Winter commented as she observe the fight.

"Yes. Ruby is a skilled fighter. You should see her weapon's third form." Weiss said, causing Winter to become surprise slightly.

"Third form...?" Winter asked, causing Weiss to nod her head.

"That's correct. Calamity Rose can turn into a big sword called Utopian Rose." Weiss explained to her sister, causing Winter to nod her head.

"That's interesting. But why did your partner called her weapon Calamity Rose?" Winter asked with a questioning look on her face.

"That's something we haven't discovered yet." Qrow replied, causing Winter to glare at him.

"I wasn't speaking to you." Winter snapped, causing Qrow to shrug his shoulders.

However the sound of gun fire, caused Winter to become surprise yet again.

"Her weapon has guns built into it?" Winter asked, causing Qrow to snicker slightly.

"I thought that you notice that during team RWBY's fight against team ABRN." Qrow said whilst drinking something from a flash, causing Winter to glare at him again.

Back with the fight, Ryan's blue Aura flickers as it got hit by any bullets that he didn't managed to block with his shield. However, he became confuse when the sound of gun fire stop, causing Ryan to become tense as he looked around, trying to find Ruby.

 _"Is she reloading or something-!"_ Ryan thought before sensing someone behind him, causing him to quickly spin around and raised is sword just in time to block Rose's Hope.

"Drats. I thought that I got you." Ruby said as she backed off from Ryan.

"hehe. You have to do better then tha-whoa!" Ryan began to say but stop as Ruby suddenly charged at the combat teacher with her Semblance activated.

"Its rude to interupt someone when they are speaking." Ryan pointed out as he swing his sword to deflect the attacks that Ruby sent at him.

"I don't care." Ruby replied, causing one of Ryan's eyes to twitch.

"Good one, Rubes!" Yang called with a wide smile on her face.

"Have you forgotten your manners, young lady?" Ryan asked as he swing his sword horizontally, causing Ruby to duck under the attack.

"Maybe." Ruby replied cheekily as she raised Calamity Rose to block a sword sighed at this.

"I guess that I have some discipline to do." Ryan said, causing Ruby to start smirking.

"I like to see you try." Ruby said as the silver eye girl stick her tongue out.

"Oh. You asked for it, Little cub." Ryan said as he charged at Ruby once again.

"Since when Ruby started to be cheeky?" Blake asked, causing the rest of her team to shrug their shoulders.

"I thought that Qrow would be the one to teach her." Winter commented, causing Qrow to glare her slightly.

"Why are you picking on me, Ice Queen?" Qrow asked, causing Yang to snicker at the nick name.

"Do you want the list?" Winter asked, causing Qrow to groan slightly.

"You show him, Winter." Weiss said, causing Yang to glare at the heiress slightly. Blake looked down at Zwie who tilted his head confusedly.

"I guess that we'll never know the answer." Blake said, causing Zwie to bark in reply.

With Ruby, the silver eye girl is breathing heavily slightly. This because Ryan throw a barrage of attacks at her.

"Becoming tired, Ruby?" Ryan asked, slightly tired himself.

"This... match...isn't over...yet." Ruby replied, causing Ryan to smile slightly.

"Good to see that you still have a fighting spirit, Little cub." Ryan said, causing Ruby to smile as well.

"Yeah. But I have one last trick up my sleeve." Ruby said, causing Ryan to tilt her head slightly.

"What do-!" Ryan began to say but stop as Ruby transform Calamity Rose into Utopian Rose.

"...How the Dust is she managed to wield that?" Winter asked with wide eyes.

"No idea, sister." Weiss replied simply.

"...I forgotten about Utopian Rose." Ryan admitted, backing away from Ruby as she hold Utopian Rose.

"Heh. I guess this is my win then?" Ruby said with a smirk on her face.

"You haven't won yet, Little cub." Ryan said, however, he was starting to sweat slightly.

"Here I come." Ruby said before dashing towards Ryan. The combat instructor just had time to jump out of the way as Ruby swing Utopian Rose in a vertical slash.

 _"I guess that Utopian Rose will decrease Little cub's speed."_ Ryan thought as Ruby started to lift Utopian Rose.

However, Ryan used the opportunity to attack Ruby. The silver eye girl jumped over Ryan's sword, causing Utopian Rose to move in a arc, making Ruby land on the other side where she originally was.

"This match is mine, teacher." Ruby said as she lift Utopian Rose.

 _"What is she planning?"_ Ryan thought as he and the others saw Ruby swing Utopian Rose...in the opposite direction from Ryan. The combat instructor became confuse as he notice that Utopian Rose's blade is in a vertical position.

It was too late when Ryan realized what Ruby was planning as Utopian Rose smashed into him, sending him flying into some bushes.

"Knock out! Ruby Rose is the winner!" Yang exclaimed with a wide smile on her face.

"Will Mr Leon be okay?" Blake asked worriedly, looking at the place where Ryan landed.

"He will be fine, Ryan still have Aura to protect him." Qrow explained, causing Blake to look at him and saw that the red eyed huntsmen has his Scroll out.

"Okay." Blake said before looking at Ruby who was transforming Utopian Rose back into Calamity Rose. The silver eye girl then went to the place when Ryan landed.

"I must say she's a skilled fighter. You had good luck to have her as a partner, Weiss." Winter said, causing her younger sister to smile.

"Thank you, Winter." Weiss said, causing Winter to nod her head.

"What's going on here?" A male voice said, causing everyone present to turn their heads.

"Mum, Dad!" Yang said as she stood up. "What are you doing here?" Yang asked as she approach Summer Rose and Taiyang Xio Long.

"We came to watch the tournament, Silly. Our mission finished earlier than we expected." Summer explained before noticing Zwie still in Weiss's arms.

"You like Zwei. Don't you, miss Schnee?" Summer asked, causing Weiss to nod her head.

"Oh, I absolutely adore him! He's so cute!" Weiss exclaimed, causing Summer to smile slightly.

"Would it be possible to give Zwie back to us?" Taiyang asked in a uncertain tone voice.

"Maybe not dad. I think that Zwie is the sole possession of Ice Princess now." Yang said with a wide grin on her face.

"Wow. Your little sister also gains a similar nick-name." Qrow whisper to Winter, causing the older Schnee to roll her eyes.

"Shut up, Qrow." Winter said, causing both Summer and Taiyang to look at him.

"Oh sorry, Qrow. We didn't see you there." Taiyang said, causing Qrow become silent as Weiss, Blake, Yang and Winter started to giggle.

"And hello to you as well." Qrow huffed, causing Taiyang to scratch the back of his head.

"Sorry." Taiyang said apologetically to the fellow member of team STRQ.

"Did you came here to watch the tournament as well, Qrow?" Summer asked, becoming curious.

"Not really. I had business with Ozpin." Qrow began to say before jabbing his thumb towards Winter.

"She was the most entertaining part of the visit." Qrow said, causing Winter to scoff slightly. Summer started to look between Wiess and Winter

"Are you two related or something?" Summer asked with a curious look on her face.

"I'm Winter Schnee. Weiss older sister." Winter introduce herself to the silver eye women.

"Hello Winter. My name is Summer Rose and this is my husband, Taiyang." Summer introduce herself and Taiyang to Winter.

"So your Ruby's and Yang's parents?" Winter asked, glancing at Yang.

"That's right...Where is Ruby?" Taiyang asked, realizing that the red-cloak girl is not with them.

"She's over there...I think." Blake said, referring to the bushes.

"Why is she...I'm not going to ask." Taiyang said, trying to not think of the possibilities.

"Don't worry, Dad. Rubes not doing anything naughty. She's just getting someone." Yang explained, trying not to laugh at Taiyang's behavior.

"Getting who?" Summer asked in a confused tone of voice.

Yang was about to reply, but it was that moment that Ruby came out of the bushes, helping Ryan to walk. One of the combat instructor's arms draped around her neck.

"Who's the man that Ruby's helping?" Summer asked with a curious look on her face.

"That was Ruby's opponent." Blake replied, as Qrow went to help Ruby. Summer gained a shock expression on her face.

"Ruby's been a fight!?" Summer exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Sorry, Teacher." Ruby said in a apologetic tone of voice.

"It's...fine." Ryan said in a slightly dazed tone of voice.

"Here. Let me help you." A voice said, causing both Ruby and Ryan to look up to see Qrow approaching them and wrapping Ryan's other arm around his neck.

"Thanks, Mr Branwen. Your niece sure does know how to swing that sword of hers." Ryan said, causing Qrow to chuckle slightly.

"It's a good thing that she didn't used it when she fought me." Qrow explained, causing Ryan to chuckle as well.

Ruby looked up and a smile appeared on her face as she saw Summer and Taiyang.

"Mum! Dad!" Ruby exclaimed happily before suddenly letting go of Ryan and ran towards her parents.

"Ofh!" Summer grunted as Ruby ran into her.

"Hi." Ruby greeted happily.

"Hello, Ruby. Did you miss us?" Summer asked with a smile on her face.

"Hmmmmm. NoPe." Ruby replied, causing Summer to shake her head whilst laughing and Taiyang to sigh slightly but with a smile on his face.

"...Who's the older Ruby?" Ryan asked, staring at Summer confusedly.

"That's Summer Rose. Ruby's mother and the leader of team ST(R)Q. The team that I'm apart of along with Taiyang, Ruby's dad." Qrow explained, causing Ryan to nod his head with interest.

"Ruby, have you been getting into fights?" Summer asked in a slightly strict tone of voice.

"I haven't Mum. I've been sparing with someone." Ruby replied, causing Summer to glance at Ryan.

"With that man I presume?" Summer asked, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"That's correct, Mum." Ruby said before walking up to Ryan.

"Mum, Dad. I would like you to meet Ryan Leon. My combat instructor back at Leporian Academy." Ruby introduce Ryan to her parents.

"Hi there. I also helped Kagura raised Ruby." Ryan said as he raised a hand in greeting.

* * *

"Please stop." Ruby whined as she hid herself in her cloak. Currently, she, Blake, Yang, Zwie, Qrow, Summer, Taiyang and Ryan are in team RWBY's dorm room and Ryan is telling them stories of Ruby's time with Kagura. Weiss and Winter went off to do some training by themselves.

"Why not? It's amusing to hear the stories that you been keeping away from us." Summer said with a grin on her face.

"But its so embarrassing." Ruby said as she hid her face in her hands.

"Oh come on, Little cub. I thought it was amusing to watch a eight year old trying to lift a sword." Ryan said, earning him a pillow to the face.

This caused everyone to laugh. "You know. These stories will make good blackmailing material." Yang said, causing the colour to drain out of Ruby's face.

"You will never." Ruby said in a shock tone of voice.

"Look right here, little sis." Yang said as she hold up a note pad.

"You been writing them down!" Ruby exclaimed, causing Yang to nod her head.

"Gimme!" Ruby suddenly said as she dived towards Yang from her bed. However, she was stopped as Blake appeared behind Ruby and wrapped her arms around the silver eye girl's waist.

"Blake, let go." Ruby said as she tried to break free.

"Hmmm...no." Blake replied with a smirk on her face, causing everyone to laugh more.

"Can't wait to tell Ice princess these stories." Yang said, causing Ruby to stop struggling and froze.

"Please don't. I do anything!" Ruby said, causing Yang to raise a eye-brow.

"Anything?" Yang asked, causing Ruby to quickly nod her head.

"Hmmmmm. Let me think about that." Yang said with a wide grin on her face.

"I got a feeling that this won't end well." Taiyang said, causing all the adults to look at him.

"What do you mean, Mr Xio Long?" Ryan asked with a curious tone of voice.

"You do not want to make promises to Yang." Taiyang warned, causing Ryan to nod his head.

"I keep that in mind." Ryan said before remembering something.

"Ruby." Ryan said in a slightly serious tone of voice, causing the silver eye girl and everyone else to look at him.

"There's something I need to discuss with you...in private. It's about...your inheritance from Kagura." Ryan explained, causing Ruby to blink a few times before realizing what Ryan is refering to.

"If your referring to the Winter Maiden powers, then we all know." Qrow said, causing Ryan to nod his head in a calm matter.

"Oh I see-What?!" Ryan exclaimed in a shock tone of voice.

"The people in this room know that Ruby is the currently Winter Maiden." Qrow explained, causing Ryan to nod his head.

"I guess it make sense to tell a few people about your secret, Ruby." Ryan said in a thoughtful tone of voice.

"We're not the only ones." Taiyang said, causing Ryan to blink a few times.

"...Huh?" Ryan managed to say.

"There's Weiss, team JNPR, team SSSN, Professor Ozpin, Professor Goodwitch and...Raven." Summer said as she count on her fingers.

Zwei barked, causing summer to look down at the corgi. "...And Zwei." Summer said sheepishly, making everyone laugh.

"Ruby..." Ryan said as he gave the "secret" Winter Maiden a look.

"It not my fault...something happened that caused the named people to know the truth." Ruby said, causing Ryan to raise a eye-brow.

Ruby explained the events of being kidnapped, being held captive by the White Fang, getting rescued and awakening the powers of the silver remained silent throughout the explanation. After the explanation, Ryan took a deep breath after a few minutes.

"Well. I'm glad to hear that you managed to survive the whole ordeal." Ryan said before frowning slight. "But I've only heard about the silver eye warriors in stories and in legends. I didn't actually believe them to be true." Ryan said, causing Summer to raise a eye-brow.

"Didn't you suspect anything when you first saw Ruby for the first time?" Summer asked, causing Ryan to scratch the back of his head.

"Not at the time. Ruby was still recovering from...that event when I fist meet her. So I didn't thought of any of those things." Ryan explained and everyone in the room knew which event Ryan is referring to.

"But still, I would never have thought that the vast powers of the Maidens would have an weakness. That must been very painful for you Ruby, having two opposing powers inside you." Ryan said, causing the silver eye girl to nod her head.

"It's a good thing then that she got a teacher to help her train her newly awakened powers at the ready." Summer said in a prideful tone of voice, causing everyone to laugh.

"Moving on. We need to discuss about this...fake Fall Maiden." Ryan said, causing Qrow to perk up.

"Oz's looking into that. So you don't need to worry about that. In fact, I've heard that Ruby helped with the investigation." Qrow explained, causing Ryan to become surprise.

"I hope you didn't get into trouble whilst helping them?" Ryan asked whilst looking at Ruby who started to pout slightly.

"No I didn't. I was wearing my Rose Paladin disguise whilst helping." Ruby explained, causing Ryan to smile.

"Yes I know. The news of you being Rose Paladin have been spreading about." Ryan said, and it was then that Blake thought of something.

"Did you know that Ruby created the disguise of Rose Paladin?" Blake asked, causing Ryan to snicker slightly.

"Know about it? You could say that I'm the father of Rose Paladin." Ryan said, making everyone, except Ruby, to become surprise.

"...You where the one who helped Ruby came up with the idea of Rose Paladin?" Taiyang asked with a questioning look on his face.

"Well. I was the one who came up with the idea of Ruby wearing a disguise and the name. Ruby was one who actually made the disguise, sowing Dust into her clothes to make them changed colour and creating the mask." Ryan explained, causing Taiyang to nod his head. It was then that Ryan thought of something.

"Ruby, did you run into any trouble whilst traveling back to Vale involving you Maiden powers?" Ryan asked, causing Ruby to rub the back of her head.

"Well. They were two incidents that I encounter that involved my Maiden powers." Ruby replied, causing Ryan to become interested.

"The first one was meeting Pyrrha for the first time. She blackmailed me into fighting her." Ruby began to explain, causing Yang to frown, remembering what Pyrrha told her, Weiss and Blake.

"Was the other one when you encountered Raven?" Summer asked, causing Ruby to nod her head. Yang, Qrow and Taiyang became tense at the name.

"...Who's Raven?" Ryan asked in a confuse tone of voice.

"My sister." Qrow replied, causing Ryan to realize something.

"Does that make Raven...Yang's mum?" Ryan asked, remembering how Yang said that she and Ruby are half sisters.

"YeP." Qrow replied simply.

"...I see." Ryan said, realizing that he was entering a touchy subject. The combat instructor turned back to Ruby.

"How did you encounter Raven?" Ryan asked, gaining the feeling that Ruby encountering Raven was more tense then meeting Pyrrha.

"Well. Raven said that she "has her ways"." Ruby replied, causing everyone to blink a few times.

"Could you say anything else quickly before I started to think of the something wrong." Blake said, her mind coming up with different ideas. It was then that something came into Summer's head.

"I just remember something. When me, you and Raven where walking through the White Fang base, you sensed a Maiden's presence within Raven." Summer explained, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"That's correct, Mum. I think that Raven is the same as me." Ruby replied, causing everyone to become confuse.

"What are you getting at?" Taiyang asked, looking between Summer and Ruby. The silver eye girl took a deep breath.

"I believe that Raven is the Summer Maiden." Ruby replied, causing the whole room to become silent.

"What!?" Yang exclaimed, causing everyone to jump. Some where close but outside Ruby's radius of sense, a raven with red eyes on a tree branch sneezed.

* * *

It's the next day and it's the double rounds of the tournament. _"Okay, Sage. Take some deep breaths."_ A slightly green hair student thought as he began to take deep breaths. Team SSSN have decided to let him and Sun participate the double rounds.

 _"You need to relax, Sage. You want to make a good impression for Ruby."_ Sage thought again and it took him a few seconds to realize what he said.

"...Why did I thought of that?" Sage muttered, not realizing that someone is standing him.

"Thinking about what?" A voice asked, making Sage jump.

"Wha-Ruby!?" Sage exclaimed as he turned around and saw the silver eye girl with a curious look on her face.

"I-its nothing, Ruby." Sage replied whilst scratching the back of his head.

"Okaaay." Ruby said, not really convinced because of the light blush on his cheeks. "Sorry if we didn't spend any time together yesterday. I had some surprise visits from a few people." Ruby explained in a apologetic tone of voice.

"It's okay. You mentioned your uncle and a teacher?" Sage asked, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"That's right...along with my parents." Ruby replied, causing Sage to become surprise.

"Wait. Your parents?" Sage asked, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"That's right. You already meet Mum, you just need to meet Dad I need to properly introduce you to Uncle Qrow." Ruby said, causing Sage to gain a slightly nervous look on his face.

"I don't think that's necessary." Sage said quietly, but Ruby and a few other people heard him. "Oh, I think its necessary." A voice replied behind Ruby and Sage, causing the both of them to jump in surprise before turning around.

"Mum, Dad, Uncle Qrow!" Ruby exclaimed, seeing the named people behind them.

"Hello my little ice rose, and hello to you as well, Sage." Summer said with a smile on her face.

"Er...Summer. Don't you think you should use that nick-name in public?" Taiyang asked in a worried tone of voice.

"Relax Tai, there only us here. And anyway, Sage knows Ruby's little secret as well." Summer explained, causing Taiyang to nod his head slightly.

"I guess your right." Taiyang muttered, but Summer heard him.

"Er...Dad, Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked, causing the two named people to focus onto the silver eye girl.

"I would like you to meet Sage Ayana, a member of team SSSN." Ruby introduce Sage to her dad and uncle.

"I saw your match against team NDGO." Qrow said as he observe Sage.

"Er...thank you, sir." Sage said, feeling nervous slightly. "Sage, this is my dad, Taiyang Xio Long, and my uncle, Qrow Banwen." Ruby introduce her dad and uncle to Sage.

"I saw you briefly as well, Mr Branwen." Sage said, causing Summer to become surprise slightly.

"You have? When?" Summer asked with a curious tone of voice.

 _"I've got a bad feeling about this."_ Qrow thought, having a faint idea when Sage could have seen him.

"It was when Weiss's older sister arrived and Qrow got into a fight with her." Sage explained, causing Summer to close her eyes.

"...Summer?" Taiyang asked his wife, noticing that she became silent.

"...Qrow." Summer finally said something after a few second of silence.

"Y-yes?" Qrow asked, sweating slightly due to the tone of voice that Summer spoke in. Suddenly, the silver eye women grabbed the red eyed hunter by the scruff of his neck.

"What the Dust where you thinking, Qrow!?" Summer shouted, making Qrow gain a fearful look on his face.

"Well I/ Have you been drinking?" Summer demanded, interrupting Qrow.

"...Yes." Qrow replied in fear, causing Summer to glare at him.

"You, as a senior Huntsmen, are suppose to inspire the next generation of Huntmens and Huntresses. Getting drunk and fighting a member of the Aslesian military is setting a very bad example!" Summer shouted, causing some people in the courtyard to glance in their direction.

"Er...shouldn't we try to stop Miss Rose...?" Sage asked, becoming worried about Qrow's safety.

"Kid, I like your suggestion. But what you need to know about Summer is that getting involved when she's angry is the last thing you ever want to do." Taiyang explained, causing the green hair sword wielder to nod his head slightly.

"Was Mum like this during your time at Beacon, Dad?" Ruby asked, causing Taiyang to nod his head

"YeP. Nothing gets away from her when she gets angry." Taiyang replied as the three of them watch Summer getting Qrow's head into a headlock.

"So, how did you two meet?" Taiyang asked, changing the subject whilst turning his back from Summer and Qrow.

"Well, it was my team leader, Sun, who told me about Ruby in the first place. Saying that she has a weapon that could changed into a big sword." Sage began to explain, causing Taiyang to frown slightly.

"He's the monkey Faunus, right?" Taiyang asked, causing Sage to nod his head.

"That's right. So when the next combat class came up, I asked Ruby if she wanted to spar with and she agreed." Sage explained, causing Taiyang to look at Ruby.

"Is this true?" Taiyang asked, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"That's right. He was also my partner during Beacon's dance." Ruby explained and it took her a few seconds to realized that she let slip something that she want to keep secret.

"What!?" Taiyang, Summer and Qrow exclaimed at the same time, causing Ruby to gulp slightly whilst Sage looked at her.

"...Sage...asked me to dance with him...and I agreed." Ruby said slowly, not sure what her parent's and uncle's reaction will be.

"Wow! You have been keeping a secret. I knew that the both of you will be good together!" Summer exclaimed in a excited tone of voice, causing Taiyang to look at at the silver eye women.

"Sum. Are you okay?" Taiyang asked, causing Summer to tilt her head whilst looking at him.

"I don't see the problem. Ruby and Sage look cute together." Summer said, causing Ruby and Sage to start blushing.

"Sum. do you think that you thinking too fast? You hardly know the boy." Qrow asked, causing the silver eye women to shake her head.

"NoPe. I think that Sage is capable to look after Ruby." Summer explained, causing Sage to scratch the back of his head.

"Well...!" Sage began to say something but Ruby slap a hand onto Sage's mouth and giving him a look that say _"Don't say anything."_ on it.

"Hey, Sage!" a voice called, causing the five of them to turn around to see Sun running up to them.

"Oh! Hi Ruby. Hey Sage we need to get to the stadium. They already...?" Sun was about to say something but then notice Summer, Taiyang and Qrow.

"Oh...hi there." Sun said, slightly embarrassed as he didn't see them in the first place.

"Hello there, Mr Wukong." Summer greeted with a smile on her face.

"So...what's going on here?" Sun asked, becoming curious.

"I'm just meeting Ruby's parents and uncle." Sage replied, causing the monkey Faunus to become silent.

After a few seconds, Sun began to grin. "Meeting the parents already, Eh? You two are moving fast, don't you think?" Sun asked, causing Ruby and Sage to blink a few times.

"Sun! We're not even in a relationship yet!" Ruby and Sage exclaimed at the same time whilst blushing.

"I didn't say anything about you two being in a relationship." Sun said casually, causing Ruby and Sage to become embarrass.

"See! Even Sun agrees with me that the two of them are a cute couple." Summer said, causing Taiyang to scratch the back of his.

"Well...I'm not a big fan of it all." Taiyang muttered, but Summer and Qrow heard him.

"Your not the only one, man." Qrow said whilst patting Taiyang on the shoulder. Summer sighed and rolled her eyes at the two of them.

"You were saying something about needing to get to the stadium?" Sage asked, causing Sun to blink a few times.

"Oh yeah! They already announced the two teams for the next match and we're against team CVFY." Sun explained, causing everyone to become silent.

"...Leg it!" Ruby and Summer shouted at the same time before suddenly running towards the stadium, leaving Sun, Taiyang and Qrow just stared at the two of them disappearing.

"I din't say anything about us being late." Sun said in a confused tone of voice.

"Summer is usually like that. I guess that Ruby inherit that aspect as well." Taiyang said in a thoughtful tone of voice.

"Come on. We better catch up with them." Qrow said, causing the other three to nod their heads before running after the red and white cloaked duo.

* * *

"Made it." Summer said as she and Ruby collapsed onto the ground just outside the seating area.

"Yeah." Ruby agreed with her.

"Mum? Ruby?" A voice asked, causing the two cloaked women to look up and saw Yang staring at the curiously.

"Hi Sis." Ruby said as she and Summer stood up off the ground.

"Why were you doing lying on the floor?" Yang asked in a confused tone of voice.

"We ran here." Summer replied, causing Yang to tilt her head in confusion.

"And why were you running in the first place?" A voice asked, causing Ruby to look behind Yang to see Weiss and Blake approaching them.

"We thought that we're going to be late." Ruby replied, causing Weiss and Blake to become confuse.

"You have plenty of time to get here you know." Blake pointed, causing Ruby and Summer to stare at them.

"...What?" Both Rose's asked at the same time.

"We have about twenty minutes before the match starts." Blake replied, causing Ruby and Summer to look at the ground in depression.

"All that running..." Ruby began to say.

"...For nothing." Summer replied before the two of them sighed.

"Were where the both of you anyway?" Yang asked in a curious tone of voice.

"Ruby was introducing Sage to me, Tai and Qrow." Summer replied, causing Yang to raise an eye-brow.

"Wow, letting Sage meet the parents early. Your a fast one, aren't you, Ruby." Yang said, causing the silver eye girl to start blushing.

"Yang. Please stop," Ruby whined slightly as she hid her face in the hood of her cloak. Summer turned to face Weiss.

"I've found out about Qrow fighting your sister. I'm very sorry for his behavior." Summer said in a apologetic tone of voice.

"It's okay, Miss Rose. You don't have to apologize." Weiss said whilst waving her hands in front of her.

"Where is your sister by the way?" Summer asked in a curious tone of voice, causing Weiss to gain a slightly sad expression on her face.

"She'd already left, last night. She was here to oversee the transport of additional units to Vale." Weiss explained, causing Summer to go "Oh".

"There you are." A voice called, causing the five of them to look behind them to see Ryan.

"I was slightly worried when I didn't see you." The combat instructor said as he approached the group.

"Sorry. We ran into...a friend of Ruby's..." Summer explained, grinning as the blush on Ruby's cheeks started to become deeper.

"And what sort of friend is this are you talking about?" Ryan asked, becoming interested in the topic.

"He's just a friend! He's just a friend!" Ruby suddenly exclaimed before Summer could say anything, causing everyone to laugh.

"We should probably find seats, the best one's would be disappearing by now." Blake suggested once everyone stopped laughing, earning nods from everyone present.

* * *

The crowed cheered loudly as the two teams enter the battle arena. "Heh. I feel confident that this match will be in the bag." A grinning Sun said to Sage as the green hair male got himself ready.

"Don't get over-confident, Monkey boy." Coco said as she observes the monkey Faunus.

"Come on now. Just relax and have fun." Sun said, causing the leader of team CVFY to roll her eyes behind the glasses but a smile was on her face. Next to Coco is Yatsuhashi who is meditating next to her. Suddenly, four pieces of the battle arena opened up, revealing different areas.

"I can't promise that you won't leave this match without a scratch." Yatsuhashi said as he stood up and draw his massive sword.

"I could be saying the same thing." Sage said as he draw his weapon as well.

"3...2...1...Begin!" Port announced, causing the crowd to go into a uproar. Coco got out her machine gun and started to fire at Sun and Sage.

"Whoa!" Sun exclaimed as he did his best to avoid the bullets.

"Sun! Get behind me." Sage said as he quickly got in front of his team leader and used his sword as a shield.

Sun looked behind him. "Sage. The grass." Sun said, causing Sage to nod his head before the two of them jumped into the tall grass.

Yatsuhashi smiled at Coco who started to mow down the grass. However, when every single piece of grass have been mowed down, everyone became confused.

"Where did Sun and Sage go?" Ruby asked, staring at the battle arena carefully. It was then that Taiyang notice something above the arena.

"Here comes the sun." Taiyang said with a smirk on his face. Coco just had time to see a golden copy of Sun coming down towards her.

"Coco. Look out!" Yatsuhashi shouted as he prepared to get out Coco out of the way and blocked Sun's Semblance with his sword.

However, Yatsuhashi notice someone coming out from behind a rock and charging straight at him. This cause him to block Sage's sword instead.

"Have you forgotten about me?" Sage asked as he put pressure on his sword.

"Maybe." Yatsuhashi replied as he changed his stance slightly. Coco transformed her gun back into it's handbag form and swing it at the Semblance version of Sun, causing it to disappear as the real Sun appeared behind her.

"What?!" Coco exclaimed as she turned around and just had time to dodge getting hit by Sun's red staff.

"Surprised you?" Sun asked whilst grinning as Coco jumped back

"You did actually." Coco replied before charging at Sun, ready to hit him with her handbag.

"She seriously going to fight the monkey Faunus with a handbag?" Qrow asked with a raised eye-brow.

"A handbag that can transformed into a machine-gun." Summer pointed out, causing the red-eyed huntsmen to roll his eyes.

Back with Sun and Coco, the monkey Faunus managed to get the leader of team CVFY into the forest area.

However, Sun is not attacking her, but instead jumping from tree to tree, avoiding the bullets that Coco fired at her.

"Heh. I guess that leading me into the forest was your biggest mistake." Coco said whilst smirking.

"Don't know really! I'm pretty good at jumping!" Sun shouted over the noise of the machine gun. Sun continued to jump from tree to tree until stopping at a tree with a dense top.

Coco's smirk widened as she started to fire at the tree that Sun is hiding in. Coco managed to make the tree fall onto the ground but became confuse when she can't spot the monkey Faunus.

 _"Where did he-"_ Coco began to thought before realizing something.

"Your doing the same trick as last time?" Coco asked, however she didn't receive a reply.

"Okaaay. Maybe this is a different trick." Coco muttered as she glanced around, ready to fire as soon she spot the monkey Faunus.

"AAAAAYA!" Sun suddenly shouted as he came out of the shadows and started to throw a flurry of jabs at Coco.

The leader of team CVFY managed to dodge the jabs. "You have to do better then tha-" Coco began to say but stop as Sun managed to knock her glasses off which shattered on contact with the ground.

"...The monkey Faunus is in trouble." Fox said from his place within his seat.

"Yes he is." Velvet said in a worrying tone of voice.

"...Er. Is something wrong?" Sun asked, noticing that Coco has become silent and shaking slightly.

"You..." Coco muttered which Sun managed to hear due to his heightened hearing.

"Huh?" Sun asked confused.

"You Monster!" Coco exclaimed before charging at Sun with her handbag.

"You know something, Yang..." Blake said as she and the others watch Sun running away from a angry Coco.

"Is there something wrong, Blake?" Yang asked as she glance at the cat Faunus.

"You and Coco have something in common. You both get angry if people damaged your stuff." Blake said, causing Yang to blink a few times.

"Oh yeah." Yang said, laughing slightly.

"I hope that Sun will okay." Sage muttered as he noticed what happened on a holographic screen.

"Coco will calm down after a few minutes." Yatsuhashi explained as he place his sword on his shoulder.

"That's good to hear." Sage said in a relieved tone of voice.

"However..." Yatsuhashi began to say, causing Sage to look at him.

"You should be more worry about yourself than your team leader." Yatsuhashi said before charging at Sage. The green haired sword wielder managed to block Yatsuhashi's massive sword, however, the impact caused him to skid backwards.

 _"He's right. I should be focused on this fight."_ Sage thought as a geyser erupted in front of him. Yatsuhashi used the smoke as a distraction as he charged at Sage again. However, Sage sensed him coming and duck under the sword swing.

"My turn." Sage said before attacking Yatsuhashi with his own sword.

"Go Sage Go!" Ruby cheered before starting to blush as everyone looked at her.

"Awwww, how sweet. Cheering on your crush." Summer said with a smirk on her face.

"..." Ruby didn't say anything but hid in her cloak. Back with Sage and Yatsuhashi, the two of them clashed blades with each other.

 _"In terms of strength, Yatsuhashi has the the upper hand."_ Sage thought as he dodged a vertical sword swing from Yatsuhashi that managed to crack the ground beneath them.

Sage attacked Yatsuhashi with a horizontal slash. However, the member of team CVFY managed to block.

 _"What shall I do?"_ Sage thought as he and Yatsuhashi end up in a stalemate. Suddenly, hot steam erupted beneath them, causing the both of them to jump backwards from each other to avoid the heat.

It was then that a idea started to form in the green haired sword wielder's head. Sage looked at the area behind Yatsuhashi. When he spotted the thing that he was looking for, he began to smirk.

 _"It not much, but I hope that it will do some damage to Yatsuhashi."_ Sage thought before charging at Yatsuhashi.

The member of team CVFY became startled at the furious sword attacks that Sage throws at him, forcing Yatsuhashi backwards.

 _"Lets hope that one of those geysers erupt soon."_ Sage thought as he gave Yatsuhashi a mighty kick, causing him to fall backwards, his head resting one of the geysers.

Yatsuhashi's eyes widened when he realized what Sage's plan was. However it was already too late as the geyser erupted, covering his head in steam.

"And that's Yatsuhashi Daichi out of the fight!" Professor Port announced as a buzzing sound was heard. Sage became silent as he register what happened.

"I...did it..." Sage said in a slightly dazed tone of voice.

"Well done! Sage, you won!" The green haired sword wielder heard Ruby shouting over the crowd, causing Sage to start smiling.

 _"I wonder how Sun is getting on."_ Sage wondered before a buzzing sound is heard.

"That's maybe him finishing his match with Coco." Sage thought as he looked at the holographic screen.

However, when he saw what was on the screen, his heart sank. "And that's Sun Wukong out. It's now Sage Ayana vs Coco Adel." Doctor Oobleck announced.

* * *

 **And there we have it. The start of the match between team SSSN and team CVFY (hope that you like the change). I hope that you like the conversation between team R(W)BY, team ST(R)Q, Zwie and Ryan along with the interaction between Summer, Taiyang, Qrow and Ruby with Sage. Please review and until next time everyone.**

 **blueanimelover123/HBgamer111: I wasn't originally planning on introducing Ryan back into the story but I changed my mind.**


	40. Chapter 39

**Hello everyone! Ready for the battle between Sage and Coco?**

Chapter 39

"Sage is sure at a disadvantage." Blake said, causing the rest of her to agree with her.

"YeP. Gun vs sword is not favorable with the sword wielder." Yang said calmly before glancing at her sister. Yang began to smirk when she saw Ruby praying.

 _"Please let Sage win. Please let Sage win."_ Ruby repeated her head with her eyes closed.

Back with Sage, the green hair sword wielder stared the forest nervously. _"Can Coco use her weapon at this distance?"_ Sage thought as he began to become tense.

Suddenly, a bullet came whizzing past his head. "And that's a yes." Sage muttered as he dived out off the way of the bullets.

 _"I need to find shelter."_ Sage thought as he looked around the battled arena.

His eyes felled on the urban area and started to make a dash towards the buildings.

"I guess that hiding is the best option he has at the moment." Scarlet commented as he and everyone else watch Sage diving into the closest building.

"This will be a one-sided fight for Sage." Neptune said, causing Scarlet to nod his head.

Back with the fight, Coco is walking out of the woods and heading towards the urban area.

 _"Sun was hard to fight against because he's quick on his feet. But Sage will be easier because he's not has fast as Sun due to his weapon of choice."_ Coco thought as she reached the urban area and started to search for Sage.

 _"What shall I do?"_ Sage thought as he glanced around the wall of a building to see Coco with her back to him.

 _"Should I just charged in and hopefully be fast enough that Coco won't have time to fire her gun."_ Sage thought again as he tried to think of a plan. After a few minutes of thinking, Sage ran out of hiding and ran straight towards Coco.

"AAAAYA!" Sage screamed as he came close to Coco and swing his sword. The leader of team CVFY just had time to turn her maching-gun back into it's hand-bag form to block the attack that Sage throw at her.

However, the impact did caused her to sent flying into a wall. Coco grunted as she got up and started to dust herself.

"Your team leader destroyed my glasses, I don't want you to destroy these clothes as we-huh?" Coco began to say but became confused to see that Sage has disappeared. Coco blink a few times before smirking.

"And here I thought you won't be a challenge." Coco muttered as she began to search for Sage. Behind a wall close by, Sage was taking deep breathes.

 _"That was close."_ Sage thought as he took a deep breath. _"I should be okay if I keep on doing the same tactic."_ Sage thought as he glanced behind the wall. However, he couldn't see Coco.

 _"Where is sh/_ Well hello there." A voice interrupted Sage's thoughts before a mechanical sound is heard.

Sage slowly turned around to come face to face with Coco's Maching-gun.

"Er...Hi there." Sage said in slightly scared tone of voice. Coco just smirked and pressed the trigger of her gun.

"I can't watch." Ruby said as she hid her face in her hands.

However, by some miracle, Sage managed to avoid being hit at close ranged and started to run through the buildings. _"What shall I do! What shall I do!"_ Sage thought in a panic as he avoided being hit by bullets.

Suddenly, the sound of gun fire stopped, making Sage confused as he stop and looked behind him.

 _"Why did Coco stopped firing?"_ Sage thought as he gripped his sword tightly and became tense. He glanced around, trying to hear any noise. Suddenly, Coco came dashing out of a building.

"Whoa!" Sage exclaimed as he duck under Coco's hand-bag.

"Nice reaction timing." Coco commented as she looked down at Sage.

"Thanks." Sage said before hitting Coco with the flat side of his sword, causing her to be skidding backwards. Sage glanced at a holographic screen to see that Coco's Aura level is almost in the red zone.

However, he was also near the red zone. "This match is near it's end." Coco commented, also looking at a holographic screen.

"It sure looks like." Sage said before hearing a mechanical sound, causing him to look at Coco to see her maching-gun in her hands.

"Well then, lets finished it." Coco said whilst smirking.

"Yes. Lets." Sage said as he got into a battle stance.

The crowd became silent as Sage and Coco started at each other. Ruby turned her head to avoid seeing the results.

After a few minutes of staring at each other, Sage suddenly dashed towards leader of team CVFY was about to press the trigger, however, her gaze turned towards the silver eye girl.

After a few seconds, she relaxed the finger that was on the trigger. Sage's sword cut into Coco's Aura, letting it enter the red zone.

"And that's it ladies and gentlemen. The match between team CVFY and team SSSN is over with the team from Haven is the victors!" Professor Port announced as a buzzer sounded.

Silence filled the stadium as the audience tried to register what happened. Then suddenly, the whole stadium roared as they cheer Sage. The green haired sword wielder become silent.

"Well done, Sage. You won." Coco said, causing Sage to look at the leader of team CVFY.

"...Huh?" Sage asked in a confused tone of voice, causing Coco to chuckle slightly.

"Your are clueless, aren't you? Your team are going into the finals." Coco explained, causing Sage to blink a few times.

He then looked at Scarlet and Neptune to see them with smiles on their faces.

"Yes!" Sage exclaimed, causing Coco to chuckle slightly.

* * *

"Well done, Sage. Thanks to you, we're in the single rounds now." Sun said as he and Sage headed to meet their fellow teammates.

"Coco was a difficult opponent to face you know. It was thanks to you that you knocked off some of her Aura." The green haired sword wielder said, causing the monkey Faunus to grin slightly.

"True, true." Sun said before the two of them heard hurring footsteps.

"Please don't tell me that's our fan club." Sage said, starting to become nervous.

"Saaaage!" A voice exclaimed and few seconds later, a certain red cloaked girl ran into Sage and hug him.

"R-Ruby!?" Sage asked in a surprise tone of voice as he started to blush slightly.

"Well, your half right. It's your own fan." Sun said, causing Sage to glare at him slightly.

"Well done, Sage on your win." Ruby said with a smile on her face.

"Hey! I'm here by the way!" Sun exclaimed, acting in mock offense.

"Oh! Sorry Sun. didn't see you there." Ruby said as she release Sage, blushing slightly.

"Now I'm hurt." Sun muttered whilst crossing his arms.

"Don't worry. He's just messing with you." Sage explained to a slightly worried Ruby.

"Right. Well, congratulations on entering the single rounds." Ruby said, causing Sun to give her a thumbs up.

"You should be focusing on your own team's doubles match." Sage said but Ruby shook her head.

"It's okay. Weiss and Yang are fighting in the doubles match." Ruby explained, causing Sun to become depress slightly.

"Pity. I was hoping to see Blake in action again." Sun said, causing Ruby to chuckle slightly.

However, the silver eye girl notice that Sage is deep in thought. "Is there something wrong, Sage?" Ruby asked in a questioning tone of voice, causing the green hair sword wielder to jump slightly.

"Oh, sorry. I was just...thinking about something." Sage replied, causing Ruby to tilt her head in curiosity.

"Are you planning your wedding with Ruby already, Sage?" Sun asked with a wide grin on his face. However, this earned him getting kicked between the legs by Ruby.

"What are you thinking about?" The silver eye girl asked, not acting like she just kicked someone. Sun is on the ground, whimpering in pain.

"I was wondering why Coco didn't fired at me." Sage replied, causing Ruby to become confuse.

"Weren't you much faster than her?" Ruby asked, but Sage shook his head.

"No. Coco...she could have easily finished me off before I could reach her." Sage explained, causing Ruby to blink a few times.

"That's...strange." Ruby said in a thoughtful tone of voice.

"I could give you the answer for that one." A voice said, causing Ruby, Sage and Sun to turn their heads to see Coco approaching them.

"Coco!" the three of them said at the same time. However, Sun wheezed Coco's name due to the damage that Ruby gave him.

"The reason why I didn't fire at you Sage is because..." Coco began to say, causing Ruby and Sage to become more interested.

"It looked more impressive for your girlfriend to see you as the winner of the match." Coco explained whilst smirking.

Silence descended as Ruby's, Sage's and Sun's minds process what Coco said.

"We are not dating!" Ruby and Sage exclaimed whilst Sun began to laugh.

"Really now? So I guess that the kiss to the cheek on the roof was nothing then?" Coco asked, causing Ruby and Sage to become wide eyed.

"How did you know about that?!" Ruby exclaimed as she and Sage began to blush.

"A certain rabbit told me." Coco replied, causing Ruby to think for a few seconds.

"Velvet." Ruby said, causing Coco to nod her head.

"Yep, Velvet is very good at hiding. A trait that she developed during her...childhood." Coco explained, saying the last part in a sad tone of voice.

"Anyway. If you want some privacy and not want anyone to find out, do it in a locked room...I suggest the bedroom." Coco said beginning to smirk again.

Ruby's and Sage's blush became deeper whilst Sun laughed loudly.

"I keep that in mind next time-but not the bedroom part!" Ruby said, quickly saying the last part so that Sun or Coco couldn't say anything.

"Okay. I should be getting back to my teammates now. Bye." Coco said before walking away. However, she stopped when she reached Sun.

"Oh yeah. This is for breaking my glasses, monkey-boy." Coco said before kicking Sun between the legs. Ruby and Sage started to laugh as Coco continued to walk away, leaving Sun on the floor again.

* * *

Ruby, Sage and Sun walked into the stadium."Well then Ruby. This is goodbye/Hello friend." A voice suddenly said, interrupting Sage and caused Ruby to jump into the green haired sword wielders arms.

Ruby turned her head to see a familiar orange hair girl. "Penny!" Ruby said in a surprise tone of voice.

"Yep. I'm combat ready." Penny replied, causing Sage and Sun to look at each other confusedly.

"Friend...why are you in that man's arms?" Penny asked, tilting her head in curiosity.

It took Ruby a few seconds to realize that she'd jumped into Sage's arms. "Oh! I'm sorry Sage." Ruby said quickly as she slid out of Sage's arms.

"Nah. It's okay..." Sage said in a quite tone of voice, giving his team leader a glare due to Sun laughing.

"What are you doing here, Penny?" Ruby asked, trying to ignore the blush that is on her cheeks.

"I just won my match." Penny replied, causing the silver eye girl to blink her eyes.

"You already fought! Oh I'm sorry if I didn't see it. I...was busy..." Ruby replied, saying the last part in a sheepish tone of voice. Sage gained a guilty expression on his face.

"It's okay Ruby. I would like you to meet my combat partner." Penny said, gesturing to the person next to her. The person is a female with Navy blue hair and blue eyes.

"Ceil Soleil." The now named Ceil greeted whilst bowing.

"Hi there there I'm/Ruby Rose. 15. Hails from Patch. leader of team RWBY." Ceil said, interrupting Ruby, leaving the silver eye girl confused. Ceil then towards Sage and Sun, causing them to straiten up. however, Sun winced slightly.

"Sun Wukong. 17. Hails from Mistral, previously Vacuo. Leader of team SSSN." Ceil said to Sun before turning her gaze towards Sage.

"Sage Ayana. 17. Also hails from Mistral and also a member of team SSSN." Ceil said in a neutral tone of voice, causing Sun and Sage to look at each other confusedly.

"Does Ceil knows about you...being a robot?" Ruby whispered to Penny who shook her head.

"She doesn't. However...there was a small incident that involved a magnate that got attached to my head." Penny whispered back, causing Ruby to become surprise.

"Did Ceil saw the magnate?" Ruby asked, but Penny shook her head.

"No, I wear a large sun hat until I could take the magnate off." Penny replied, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"Good idea." Ruby said, causing Penny smile.

"Thanks." Penny said as Ceil looked at her watch.

"Penny. I think its best if we move onto our next location." Ceil said, causing Penny to nod her head.

"Okay. Bye Ruby and Ruby's friends." Penny said as she walked away whilst giving a farewell wave at Ruby, Sage and Sun.

"That Penny girl...is a strange one." Sage said in a unsure tone of voice as he and the others watch Penny and Ceil walk away.

"Yes she is, but she means good." Ruby said, causing Sage to shrug his shoulders.

"If you say so." Sage said, causing Ruby to snick her tongue out at him.

"I think that Ceil girl is more stranger. She ruin conversations." Sun said, causing Ruby and Sage to nod their heads in agreement.

"There you are, Ruby!" A voice called, causing the three of them to turn around to see Ryan walking towards them.

"Where were you? We got worried when you suddenly shot off from your seat." Ryan said as he approached them.

"Hehehe. Sorry Teacher. I just wanted to talk to Sage and Sun " Ruby replied in a sheepish tone of voice.

"Shot of your seat, heh?" Sun asked whilst grinning.

"Don't tease her, Sun." Sage whispered to the monkey Faunus, nudging his team leaders in the ribs.

Ryan blinked a few times. "You went to speak to Sage and Sun?" Ryan asked, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"Oh. We thought that you really wanted to go to the bathroom or something." Ryan explained, causing Ruby to blush deeply.

Sage became wide eyed whilst Sun started to laugh loudly. "I...I..." Ruby try to say something but was too embarrassed and stunned to say anything.

"Ryan! Did you find her?" A voice asked from behind Ryan, causing the combat teacher to glance behind him to see Taiyang approaching them.

"Yes I did. You can stop worrying now, Mr Xio Long." Ryan said, causing Taiyang to smile in relief.

"That's good to hear. "Where were you Ru-...?" Taiyang began to asked but stop when he saw his daughter blushing.

"Why are you blushing, Ruby?" Taiyang asked, becoming worried again.

"I told Ruby that we thought she really wanted to go to the bathroom or something." Ryan explained, causing Taiyang to shake his head slightly.

"Did you really have to say that?" Taiyang muttered to himself before looking at Ruby.

"Oh yeah. Qrow had things to do with Ozpin, so he left already." Taiyang said, causing Ruby to become depress.

"Awww. Did he had to?" Ruby asked, causing Taiyang to nod his head.

"Your sister's and partner's match is starting in 15 minutes you know." Ryan said, causing Ruby to gain a excited look on her face.

"Oh right!" Ruby exclaimed, causing Ryan and Taiyang to start smiling.

* * *

"Well. It's our turn now." Yang said as she and Weiss stood in the center of the battle arena.

"Just remember to keep a proper form. The tournament is lived steamed all over Remnant, you know." Weiss explained, causing Yang to chuckle.

"You're from Atlas. What could we expect?" Yang asked as she started loosen up her legs.

"Well, seeing as their kingdom, academy and armed forces are all merged as one, I think that we expect strict, militant fighters with advanced technology and carefully rehearsed strategies." Weiss replied whilst listing off the facts off her fingers. However, it was then that their opponents appeared.

Their causal appearance caused Weiss and Yang to become shock. "...Or whatever they are." Weiss said, recovering from her shock.

"Hey!" Flynt, a male with dark skin, dark brown eyes dark brown hair said, causing Weiss to look at him. "Your Weiss Schnee, right? The heiress." Flynt asked, causing Weiss to smile.

"I am." Weiss said as she bowed her head.

"I take it you're good with Dust, then?" Flynt asked, causing Weiss to shrug her shoulders humbly.

"I do my best." Weiss replied, causing Flynt to nod his head.

"Yeah, my dad was good too. Owned a little Dust shop of his own..." Flynt began to say before his smile turned into a scowl.

"Till your father's company ran him out of business." Flynt explained, his tone turning hostile.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Weiss said, feeling ashamed.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Weiss said, however, Flynt looked away from her.

"Sure your are." Flynt said sarcastically, causing Yang to glare at her.

"Hey! Why don't you-/Hey! Why don't you?" Neon, a cat Faunus with green eyes and red-orange hair said, interrupting Yang in a imitation of her voice.

"That's what you sound like!" Neon said, causing Yang to blink a few times.

"Uh..." The golden hair girl said, unsure how to reply. "Hey! Where did you get your hair extensions?" Neon asked, making Yang confuse.

"This is my normal hair." Yang replied, causing Neon to roll her eyes.

"Ooh, really?" Neon asked, causing Yang to start becoming angry.

"Yeah! Is that a prob/You should try rollerblading sometime! It's super fun!" Neon said, interupting Yang again as she starts spinning in pace.

"It'd probably take you a while, though, since you're so...you know, top heavy." Neon said, causing Yang to become wide eyed as she looks down at her.

"Excuse me!?" Yang asked as the holographic screen started to spin.

"I don't like the cat Faunuas's attitude towards my daughter." Summer said as she glared at Neon.

"Please calm down Sum. Let Yang handle her." Taiyang said, attempting to calm the silver eye women down. The fields open up to reveal a volcanic area, a sandy area, steaming geysers and ruined buildings.

"3!...2!...1!...Begin! Professor Port announced over the tannon system.

As soon as Professor Port made the announcement, Flynt blows through his instrument. This cause a sound wave that blows Weiss and Yang back because of the force. Weiss managed to stop herself by creating a glyph underneath her.

Neon used Flynt's attack to quickly reach two of them entered the city part of the battle.

As Flynt stops playing his instrument, Weiss got her weapon at the ready. When Flynt starts playing again, Weiss used the aid of a glyph to get close to Flynt through the cone of waves.

However, Flynt stops playing and Weiss couldn't stop moving forward.

This caused her to receive a kick to the back, sending her crashing into a red Dust crystal in the volcanic area.

Back with Yang and Neon, the cat Faunus managed to dodge the blasts that the golden hair girl fired at her.

Neon kept on making faces at Yang, making her more irritated. "Never miss a beat! Never miss a beat!" Neon kept on chanting to herself.

The cat Faunus then charged at Yang and attack her with her glow-sticks/nun-chucks. Neon began to smirk whilst cracking her glow-sticks and speed right past Yang.

The golden hair girl tried to move, however, she found that her right leg is covered in ice. Neon started to giggle.

"Look! Now you're bottom-heavy, too!" Neon said with a wide grin on her face.

"If Yang doesn't kill that cat Faunus, I certainly will." Summer growled, causing everyone to shuffle away from the silver eye women as far away as possible on their seats.

"You have a very scary silver eye warrior on your hands." Ryan whispered to Taiyang, becoming scared of Summer Rose.

"You should see Raven. She's far more scarier when she's angry." Taiyang whispered back, causing Ryan to shudder.

Becoming more angry, Yang managed to free her leg from the ice. However Neon managed to freeze her left arm this time before slamming the golden hair girl into a wall, cracking it.

"You should cool off! Get it? Because you're angry." Neon said whilst grinning. Not appreciating the pun, Yang smashed the frozen arm against the wall, shattering the ice and the wall as well.

Back with Weiss and Flynt, the heiress created 4 glyphs that shoot numerous ice shards towards Flynt. The musician leaps forward onto his knees and blows into a column of flames, sending it straight towards the ice shards.

However, he became surprised when the ice shards didn't melt and hit him instead. "That's some impressive ice Dust you got there, not melting. I guess that the SDC been experimenting. However, money can't buy you victory." Flynt said, causing Weiss to become wide eyed.

"This Dust hasn't been experimented by my father's company." Weiss said but Flynt roll his eyes.

"Yeah right. The SDC does everything that involves Dust." Flynt said, causing Ruby to glare at him from her seat.

 _"I'm the one responsible, not the SDC."_ The Winter Maiden thought angrily whilst glaring at Flynt.

"Like mother, like daughter." Blake said, causing Ryan and Taiyang to agree with her.

Weiss gained a determined look in her eyes before activating her Semblance, creating glyphs around the Flynt. The heiress then used them to attack Flynt, bouncing off one and attacking the musician.

This went on until Flynt started to blow his instrument again but Weiss charged at Flynt despite this.

However, she and everyone else became surprise to see Flynt separating into four.

"It appears young Flynt has just activated his Semblance! Quite a remarkable one at that. Ladies and gentlemen, feast your eyes on Flynt Coal's killer Quartet!" Doctor Oobeck explained as the four Flynt's managed to blow Weiss away.

The four Flynt's turned back into one before the leader of team FNKI turned to look at the scoreboard to see that Weiss and Yang still have half of their Aura's left.

Back with Neon and Yang, the member of team FNKI is still taunting Yang as she out-run her. "Ohh! Flashy eyes! Y'know, you're actually kinda pretty when your angry." Neon said to a red eyed Yang.

Yang shook her head, her eyes turning back to lilac. "Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Yang shouted before propelling herself forward with the aid of Ember Celica.

"Get back here!" Yang shouted as she chase after Neon. "I wasn't trying to say that should go on a diet, I was saying that you really need to go on a Diet!" Neon said as she circles lazily around Yang.

"I'm going down there and teaching that Faunus a lesson! I don't care about the consequences." Summer said as she stood up off her seat.

However, Taiyang and Ryan grabbed her arms and hold her down.

"THAT'S IT!" Yang roared at Neon who was smirking at Yang slightly.

"You're fat." Neon simply said as she skate around Yang.

Back with Flynt, the musician decided to focus his attention towards Yang who is distracted by Neon. Weiss spotted a bubbling lava through the Semblance created Flynts.

Without any hesitation, Weiss jumps up and knocks the original into the magma just as it erupted.

"It appears that we have a double knock out on our hands!" Professor Port announced, causing Yang to whip her head to towards the volcanic area.

"What?!" Yang exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Weiss! Ruby and Blake exclaimed whilst panicking.

"It looks like Miss Schnee's Aura has been completely depleted whilst Flynt's...what's this!?" Doctor Oobeck was about to say before everyone saw Flynt slowing wobbling out of the smoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Flynt Coal remains standing!" Professor Port announced, causing the crowd to cheer. However, Yang had a look of pure rage on her face.

"You did it, Flyn't! Don't worry about her, she's easy! But kind of annoying." Neon said as she skates back to her leader.

Yang has finally reached her breaking point as her fists are clenching and the ground trembling."Ohh, looks like that Yang's angry! And you wouldn't like her when she's...upset" Professor Port explained just before Yang screamed in rage.

This caused lava to burst of the rocks as she began to punch several shots and Flynt and Neon. However the two members of team FNKI managed to dodge the blasts. Flynt started to play his instrument and Neon rushed into the attack, speeding her way towards Yang.

The golden hair girl used Ember Celica to keep her ground as well as attempting to hit Neon. However, when she fails to hit Neon, Yang jumps out of the wave of noise and blast the ground where the cat Faunus was before jumping backwards to create some space.

Flynt is forced to change the direction of his tune as he avoided Ember Celica's blasts.

Neon managed to land into the geyser biome, but her stance looks more shaky than usual. Yang ran towards Flynt instead of Neon.

The musician used his Semblance to boost his attack, however, Yang managed to clamp her hands over the mouth of the trumpet. A few seconds later, Flynt's attack back fired on him as he became one again and he falls onto his back just as a buzzer sounded.

"Yes!" Ruby shouted with a smile on her face.

"Just one more opponent to go, Yang!" Blake called through her cupped hands. Yang run towards Neon as the cat Faunus tried her best to avoid the geysers.

"Never miss a beat, never miss a beat, never miss a..." Neon chanted under her breath until her front wheels got caught on a crack in the ground.

"...beat?" Neon asked herself as she began to fall onto the ground. However, it was then that a geyser sprouted in her face, sending her flying into the smirked as she fires a single shot at the cat Faunus, causing a third buzzing sound to be heard.

Yang's red eyes turned back to lilac and she blink a few times until she realize something.

"Weiss!" Yang exclaimed as she and the other members of team RWBY rushed to their Auraless partner and checking if she's okay.

"What!? We lost? We lost? That was...That was..." Team RWBY heard Neon began to say as as the colour drained off her face.

"Neon..." Flynt asked as he got back on his feet, unsure what is going on the cat Faunus's mind.

"...amazing! We should defiantly party with them. Don't you think, Flynt?" Neon asked as the colour returned to her face.

"Yes. Yes we should." Flynt said as a smile appeared on his face. It was then that team RWBY notice someone rushing towards the battle arena.

"Neon! I think you should better run as fast as possible!" Ruby said, causing Neon to become confuse.

"Why?" Neon asked as she tilt her head to the side. The only reply she got was Ruby pointing in a direction. Neon and Flynt turn their heads and the cat Faunus paled as she saw Summer Rose charging straight towards her.

"Stay where you are young lady! I'm going to teach you a lesson about talking to my daughter in that manner!" Summer shouted as she almost reached Neon.

Upon instinct, Neon started to skate away from Summer.

"Daughter?" Flynt asked as she looked at Ruby and Yang confusedly.

"We're half-sisters." Yang said, causing Flynt to go "ah" siliently. It was then that Taiyang and Ryan made their appearance onto the battle arena and chase Summer.

"I didn't thought that Summer meant literally!" Ryan shouted as the crow started to laugh at the scene.

"That's Summer for you. Heh, it's been a while since I been on the battle area." Taiyang said as he laughed slightly.

"Stay where you are, young lady!" Summer roared as she continue to chase Neon.

"No! I'm too young to die yet!" Neon shouted with a panic expression on her face. Flynt looked at team RWBY for a few seconds before bursting out laughing, along with team RWBY.

* * *

It's the end of the day and Sage is finding Ruby. _"I wonder how Ruby's partner is? I think this is the first time in this tournament when someone has their Aura level completely depleted."_ Sage thought as he walked through the hall ways of the stadium.

After a few minutes of searching, the green hair sword wielder spotted a red-cloak in the distance.

This cause a smile to appear on Sage's face. "Ruby!" Sage called, causing the silver eye girl to turn her head.

"Hi Sage!" Ruby greeted as Sage approach her.

"So how's Weiss?" Sage asked, causing Ruby to hum slightly.

"She's okay. But she became worried that she won't be able to sing for a while." Ruby explained, causing Sage to smile slightly.

"That's good to hear..." Sage began to say but Ruby could tell that Sage want to say something else.

"...When Weiss was covered in soot, Sun joked that her new name should be Coal Black." Sage said, causing Ruby to burst out laughing.

"hehehe. She became Coal Black the first time I meet her." Ruby said, causing Sage to raise a eye-brow.

"The first day I arrived at Beacon, I accidentally knock over a few cases full of Dust in powder form that belonged to Weiss. One of the bottles was leaking slightly due to a crack on it. Pyrrha was there and some of Dust got in nose and she sneezed, creating a big explosion. When the dust died down, Weiss was covered in soot." Ruby explained, causing Sage to start laughing slightly.

"Now that is what I call having a blast on your first day of school." Sage said, causing Ruby to giggle slightly.

"Yeah." Ruby said as the laughter died down.

"So...have you decided who going into the single rounds?" Sage asked, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"YeP. We're decided to let Yang fight in the single rounds." the silver eye girl explained, causing the green hair sword wielder to gain a nervous look on his face.

"Is there something wrong, Sage?" Ruby asked whilst tilting her head to the side.

"Well...I'm fighting in the single rounds as well so...I'm kind of afraid if I get to fight her." Sage replied worriedly, causing Ruby to smirk slightly.

"What are you? A man or a mouse?" Ruby asked, causing Sage to rub the back of her head.

"...A mouse in front of your sister." Sage replied, causing Ruby to shake her head slightly.

"Some Huntsmen-in-training you are." Ruby muttered as she run a hand through her hair.

"I take offense to that." Sage said, causing Ruby to become sheepish.

"Hehehe. Sorry." Ruby said in a sheepish tone of voice.

"It's okay. I guess there's a part of us that's scared." Sage said in a thoughtful tone of voice.

"Yeah..." Ruby said as Sage become nervous.

"Hey Ruby..." Sage said, causing the silver eye girl to look at the green hair sword wielder with curiosity.

"When the double rounds are over, do you..." Sage began to say before starting to blush slightly.

The silver eye girl started to become more curious.

"Do you...want to go on a...date or something?" Sage asked, blushing more.

"...Huh?" Ruby simply said as she tried to register what he said. After a few minutes of silence, the silver eye began to blush as well.

"I...I...yeah sure!" Ruby replied with a wide smile.

 _"That's a relief. I thought she going to say no."_ Sage thought as he and Ruby stared each other in the eyes. Silence surround them and after a few seconds, they began to lean towards each other.

"What are you two doing?" A voice suddenly asked, causing Sage and Ruby to jump away from each other.

The two of them turned their heads to see a Neon. "Neon? What you doing here?" Ruby asked the cat Faunus of team FNKI.

"I'm still being chased by that white cloak women." Neon replied and Ruby and Sage could see that she looked slightly out of breath.

"Well, that should teach you not to taut people to much." Sage explained, causing Neon to shrug her shoulders.

"How should I know that...?" Neon began to say before frowning at Ruby.

"You know, I just realized how you and that women looked exactly the same." Neon said, causing Ruby to chuckle slightly.

"Well...she's my mum." Ruby said nervously, causing Neon to become wide eyed.

"She's your mum?!" Neon exclaimed, causing Ruby to nod her head.

Suddenly, Neon is in front of Ruby and clasping her hands.

"Please don't tell her where I am. She's going to skin me alive." Neon pleaded, causing Ruby to look at Sage with a questioning look. The green hair sword wielder just shrugged his shoulders.

"Okaaaay." Ruby said unsurely and the next thing she knew, Ruby is being hugged tightly by Neon and being spun around.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you." Neon said as she continue to hug Ruby, spinning around on her skates.

 _"She's just as strong as Yang."_ Ruby thought as she starting to lose oxygen. Thankfully, Neon let go of Ruby, leaving the silver eye girl stumbling slightly.

Sage caught her before Ruby could hit the ground. "Thanks...Sage." Ruby said as she took deep breaths.

"Yeah...no problem." Sage said with a small smile on his face. It was then that Neon began to smirk.

"Soooo...what were you two about to do?" Neon asked, causing Ruby and Sage and to blink a few times before looking at each other.

It took them a few seconds to remember what they about to do. The two of them started to blush.

"W-we w-weren't doing a-anything..." Ruby said, stuttering slightly. Sage quickly nodded his head in agreement.

"Oooh realllly?" Neon asked, her smirk growing widely. "Yes! Definitely doing nothing." Sage said, causing Neon to huff slightly.

"Gzzz. You two are slow. Just kiss already" Neon said as she began to pout slightly.

"Do want me to call my mum?" Ruby asked, trying to reduce her blush whilst her reaching for her Scroll.

"NO!" Neon exclaimed loudly, starting to feel scared. This cause the silver eye girl and the green hair sword wielder to start laughing.

* * *

"Jimmy is making you look a fool Oz. You do know that?" Qrow asked professor Ozpin whilst having a mug in his hand.

Currently, the two of them are in the headmaster's office in the cover of twilight. "Ironwood's heart is in the right place. He's just...misguided." Ozpin explained whilst facing the window.

"I not even sure if he has a heart, considering that robotic body of his." Qrow said as he took a drink of his coffee.

"Have you chosen a candidate yet?" Qrow asked, causing Ozpin to face him.

"I've already have, she's strong, intelligent, caring...But more importantly, she's ready." Ozpin replied, causing Qrow to hum slightly.

"Does she knows about the Maiden's already?" Qrow asked, causing Ozpin to become silent.

"...Yes. She was apart of Ruby's rescue group." Ozpin explained, causing Qrow to sigh slightly.

"You need to play this carefully, Oz. Keeping the secret that we have the real Fall Maiden beneath the academy will become difficult to handle." Qrow said, causing Ozpin to nod his head.

"I know, let just wish that things roll smoothly before anything bad happens." Ozpin said, causing Qrow to nod his head.

* * *

 **And there we have it. I hope you enjoyed the battle between Sage and Coco and Summer chasing Neon after the match with Yang and Weiss. I also hope that you enjoy the scene between Ruby and Sage. Please review and until next time everyone.**


	41. Chapter 40

**Hello everyone! Ready for a new chapter!  
**

Chapter 40

the double matches of the Vytal tournament are over and everyone is having a day's break before the single matches. Currently, Ruby and Sage are walking through Vale.

"You sure do like your cookies. Don't you, Ruby?" Sage asked as he watch Ruby ate her cookie.

"YeP. Totally love them!" Ruby exclaimed with a wide smile on her face.

"I'm surprise that you look slim with the amount of cookies that you eat." Sage said as he took a bite of his own food.

"I burn a lot of energy when I used my Semblance." Ruby explained, causing Sage to nod his head.

"That make's sense." Sage said in a thoughtful tone of voice.

"And what make you like pineapple chunks?" Ruby asked, causing Sage to look down cup he has in his hands.

"I like the taste of them." Sage replied, causing Ruby to raise a eye-brow.

"With a hint of paprika powder?" Ruby asked in a amuse tone of voice.

"...I like paprika as well." Sage replied in a nervous tone of voice, causing Ruby to giggle.

"Please don't make fun of my tastes, Ruby." Sage said as the silver eye girl stopped laughing.

"Sorry. I just find it funny that you add something sweet to something that's already sweet." Ruby said, causing Sage to shrug his shoulders.

"Well, why don't you add strawberries to your cookies. You said that they are your favorite fruit." Sage explained, causing Ruby to hum slightly.

"Hmmm. That sounds like a good idea. Thank you, Sage." Ruby said before eating another cookie, causing Sage to scratch the back of his head.

"Your welcome." Sage said before taking another piece of paprika hinted pineapple piece. It was then that Sage thought of something.

"I notice that when you see a interesting weapon, you become excited. Are you a fan of weapons or something?" Sage asked, becoming curious.

Ruby suddenly gained an excited look in her eyes. "Oh yes! I'm a huge weapon fanatic!" Ruby said in a excited tone of voice. Sage backed away from the silver eye girl slightly.

"Have you always been a weapon fanatic?" the green hair sword wielder asked, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"Yeah, I've always been a weapon fanatic. I inherite that from Mum." Ruby explained, causing Sage to nod his head in interest.

"I guess that means that you will be good at making weapons, then." Sage said with a smile on his face.

"Already did. I made my weapon, Calamity Rose, in the first place." Ruby said, causing Sage to become shock.

"Wait! You made Calamity Rose!?" Sage asked in a shock tone of voice, causing Ruby to nod her head whilst giggling slightly.

"What about your sword. Did you bought it at a blacksmith or something?" Ruby asked, causing Sage to nod his head slightly.

"Something like that. My Mum's a blacksmith, that's how I gained Numerical blade." Sage explained, referring to his weapon.

"Neat." Ruby said in a slightly high tone of voice.

It was then that Ruby notice a stand where newspapers are being sold.

"Is there something wrong, Ruby?" Sage asked, becoming worried when Ruby became silent.

"Can you please hold my cookies, please." Ruby said as she pass her bag of cookies to Sage before heading towards the stand.

 _"Did Ruby spotted something?"_ Sage thought before following Ruby towards the stand.

The silver eye girl picked up a newspapers and looked at the front headlines.

 **"Rose Paladin. Just who is she?"** Ruby read, becoming wide eyed at the heading.

"Ruby. What's wrong?" Sage asked before seeing the front headlines as well.

"This looks...interesting. What do you think, Ruby?" Sage asked the silver eye girl who is scanning the newspaper for the article.

After a few minutes of searching the newspaper, Ruby managed to find the article and started to read.

 **"Even though it's been a few years since the mystertious Huntress, Rose Paladin, made her first appearance within the Kingdom of Mistral, we have no idea what her personality is like. Therefore, we have decided to send out requests to debate what sort of person Rose Paladin is like."** Ruby began to read before closing her eyes, preparing herself for the comments that people have been saying about "her".

Ruby re-opened her eyes and began to read. **"Many people say that since Rose Paladin is fighting against the Faunus terrorist group, the White Fang, people belive that she's an agent from Atlas, since the Kingdom is big on Faunus discrimination."** Ruby read and the silver eye girl's hands started to shake. Sage place a hand on Ruby's shoulder, giving her a comforting squeeze.

"Thanks." Ruby said before focusing her attention back onto the newspaper.

 **"However, other believe that Rose Paladin is fighting against the White Fang because they are give the Faunus race a bad name because of their out-of-control violent actions and needed to be stop."** Ruby read again and this time, a small smile appear on her face.

 **"What ever the case, the mysterious Huntress is a big help with keeping Remnant safe from the Grimm. Therefore, we need to be thankful towards her."** Ruby read, causing Sage to smile slightly.

"Well, at least the newspaper's looking at both sides of the debate." Sage said as Ruby place the newspaper back onto the stand.

"Yeah. Follow me." Ruby said, saying the last part in a low tone of voice, causing Sage to raise a eye-brow before following Ruby into a quite side street. Once they are from praying eyes, Ruby let out a deep sigh.

"I can't believe people think that I'm like those Atlas jerks who believe in Faunus discrimination." Ruby said in a slightly angry tone of voice.

"...What about Weiss. She's from Atlas." Sage pointed out, causing Ruby to shake her head.

"Weiss is different. She wants to change the way that people think about the Faunus in the SDC." Ruby explained, causing Sage to nod his head slightly.

"Well, at least the newspaper say something positive about you." Sage said, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"That's true and they completely right." Ruby said, causing Sage to gain wide eyes.

"What!?" Sage exclaimed with wide eyes.

"That's the reason why I've been fighting the White Fang, because they been giving the Faunus a bad name and giving humans something else to discriminate them with." Ruby explained before taking a breath.

"I was raised by a tiger Faunus. It caused me realize how much pain they have to suffer from their point of view." Ruby said, causing Sage to realize something.

"Your adopted mother...was discriminated as well?" Sage asked, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"That's right. The town where I attend school do have a few Faunus haters and they pick on Mama at times." Ruby explained and Sage thought something.

"What happened when they saw you with your adopted mother. Did they pick on you as well?" Sage asked, causing Ruby to sigh slightly.

"Not really. We didn't run into Faunus haters a lot. But when did, Teacher was usually with us, meaning that they thought I was his child rather than Mama's." Ruby explained, causing Sage to nod his head.

It was then that Sage thought of something again."I just thought of something. If they your teacher wasn't there. Then the Faunus haters might think that your mother stole you." Sage said, causing Ruby to stare at him for a few seconds before smiling slightly.

"Yeah. That would be true." Ruby said laughing slightly.

"Come on now, we have a date to have." Sage said with a smile on his face, causing Ruby to nod her head.

* * *

As Ruby and Sage are enjoying themselves, they are completely unaware that the two of them are being watched by four people.

"Do we really need to do this?" Blake asked as she and the others watch the silver eye girl and the green hair sword wielder.

"Of course. I want to see my little sister going on her first date." Yang replied with a smile on her face.

"But why bring us though? Me and Blake shouldn't be involved with what Ruby do. It's her choice." Weiss asked, causing the cat Faunus to nod her agreement.

"Because we're a team." The 4th person replied, causing Weiss and Blake to look at the 4th member with a deadpan expression on their faces.

"Your not even on our team." Blake pointed out, causing the 4th member to pout.

"Yes I am. We're still team RWBY." Summer Rose explained, causing the heiress an the cat Faunus to to look at each other.

"More like team SWBY." Blake whispered, causing Weiss to nod her head in agreement.

"Your no fun." Summer said whilst crossing her arms.

"Be quite or they hear us." Yang whispered, causing Weiss, Blake and Summer to become quite.

"So, what are they doing?" Weiss asked as she observe Ruby and Sage.

"Just looking around Vale and the attractions that opened up due to the Vytal festival, I think." Blake replied as she observe the silver eye girl and the green hair sword wielder.

"When Ruby told you all that she was going on a date, did you suggest to her what places would be good to visit?" Summer asked, causing Yang to nod her head.

"Oh yes. I gave her a few very good suggestions." Yang replied as a grin started to appear on her lips.

"...Please tell me they are suitable for Ruby? " Summer asked in a worrying tone of voice.

"Nope." Weiss and Blake replied at the same time, causing Yang to glare at the black and white duo.

"Traitors." Yang muttered as Summer began to frown at the golden hair girl.

"Yang...what do you have to say for yourself?" Summer asked as she cross her arms.

"...Sorry." Yang replied in a sheepish tone of voice as she began to play with her hair nervously.

Summer took a deep sigh. "Well, at least Ruby or Sage haven't been to any unsuitable places." Summer said as she look at her daughter and Sage with a smile on her face.

"Not yet." Yang replied in a hopeful tone of voice, earning herself a wack on the head by the silver eye women.

"Do you think that they would kiss?" Blake asked as a smirk appear on her lips.

"Hmmm. I don't think, that seem pretty soon in my opinion." Weiss replied before turning her head and become surprise when she saw Summer's eyes sparkling and her hands clasp together.

 _"Did she activate her silver eye powers or something?"_ Wiess thought in a surprise tone of voice.

"That would so romantic if the do." Summer said with a smile on her face.

"If they do I want to take a photograph." Yang said as she began to get out her Scroll.

"look what you did, Blake. You got them excited over something that might not happen." Weiss said to Blake, causing the cat Faunus to shrug her shoulders.

"And how should I know that Yang and Miss Rose would have this reaction?" Blake asked and before Weiss could say anything, a voice interrupting her.

"I'm pretty sure they will." The voice said, causing team SWBY to get into a battle stance.

"Who's there?" Summer asked, being careful not to be too loud.

"Don't worry. Its only me." The voice replied before a familiar monkey Faunus made his appearance.

"Sun? What are you doing here?" Blake asked as she and the other members of team SWBY became surprise.

"Well Sage is apart of team SSSN. So we want to make sure that he and Ruby are having a good time." Sun replied, causing Yang to raise a eye-brow.

"We?" Yang replied, causing Sun to nod his head.

"Yeah. The others are here as well." Sun replied and Scarlet and Neptune made their appearance.

"Hi." Scarlet greeted, feeling awkward.

"Hello there snow-princess." Neptune said to Weiss with a smile on his face. However, Weiss just cross her arms and looked the other way.

"...Did I do something wrong?" Neptune asked the others, causing them to shrug their shoulders.

"How long you been following Sage and Ruby?" Summer asked whilst looking at the three members of team SSSN.

"Since the start of it. We'd just notice the four of you a few minutes ago and decided to join you." Sun replied, causing the silver eye women to nod her head.

"I see. Did you suggested any places to Sage to take Ruby to? The ones that Yang suggested are...unsuitable." Summer asked whilst giving Yang a slight frown.

The golden hair girl just chuckled sheepishly as the three members of team SSSN looked at her. "Welllll, we did suggested to Sage to take Ruby to a restaurant." Sun replied whilst starting to scratch the back of his head.

"..." Summer became quite and everyone started to become worried.

"Er...Mrs Rose?" Scarlet asked in a worrying tone of voice.

"...That's so romantic!" Summer squealed loudly, causing Weiss, Blake and Yang to cover the silver eye women's mouth with their hands.

"Did you heard something, Sage?" Ruby asked, looking behind her.

"I think so." Sage replied with frown on his face.

"Do you think we're being followed?" Ruby asked, becoming tense.

"Maybe. Should we call the others?" Sage asked, but Ruby shook her head.

"No. We can handle ourselves. Come on now, let's enjoy ourselves." Ruby said before taking Sage's and and starting to head in a direction.

"Do you want Ruby and Sage finding us?" Blake hissed at Summer, causing the silver eye women to shake her head.

"Good." Weiss said before she and the others started to follow Ruby and Sage again. However, they didn't noticed that a red-eyed crow is following Ruby and Sage as well.

* * *

"Oh man. That was a great day with Sage." Ruby said with a smile on her face as she headed towards team RWBY's dorm room.

"Ruby?" A voice asked, causing the silver eye girl to turn her head to see Pyrrha standing next to a door.

"Oh, hi Pyrrha. Did you enjoy yourself today?" Ruby asked, causing Pyrrha to nod her head slightly.

"It...was okay." Pyrrha replied, however, Ruby could tell that something is bothering the Mistral champion.

"There's something wrong, isn't there, Pyrrha?" Ruby asked, causing Pyrrha to become silent.

"...Yes." Pyrrha admitted, causing Ruby to gain a worried look on her face.

"Is it something you want to speak to me about?" Ruby asked, causing Pyrrha to nod her head.

"Yes. Can you come in here please. I don't want us being overheard." Pyrrha explained whilst gesturing to the door next to her.

"Okaaay." Ruby said unsure what is going on as she follows Pyrrha through the door. The room behind the door is a storage room.

"So. What do you want to speak about?" Ruby asked whilst leaning against the wall as Pyrrha sat on a cardboard box and took a deep sigh.

"Today, I was called by Professor Ozpin and he and a few other people took me to vault underneath the academy." Pyrrha began to explain and Ruby instantly know where the conversation is going.

"Pyrrha, I know about Amber." Ruby said, causing the red hair to become surprise.

"You do! When?" Pyrrha asked, causing Ruby to take a deep breath.

"Professor Ozpin told me about it on our second day of Beacon. He also told me that he chosen you as the next Fall Maiden." Ruby replied, causing Pyrrha to nod her head.

"Oh." Pyrrha said as she looked at the ground.

"Your scared, aren't you?" Ruby asked, causing Pyrrha to nod her head.

"Yes." Pyrrha replied before taking a deep breath.

"Its strange. I'm the victor of the Mistral Regional tournament for four years, so I shouldn't feel any fear. Yet I'm scared of taking a big responsibility such as this." Pyrrha explains as she took a deep breath.

"I found it scary at first when I gained the powers of the Winter Maiden." Ruby said, causing Pyrrha to become surprise.

"You were scared?!" Pyrrha exclaimed, causing Ruby to nod her head whilst chuckling slightly.

"YeP. It was sometime after I started traveling back to Vale. Even though I created a disguise when I used my Maiden powers, there was a part of me that caused me to think that someone might found out who I was." Ruby explained, causing Pyrrha to nod her head slightly.

"Well...I found out your identity, didn't I?" Pyrrha asked, causing Ruby to give her a look.

"I wasn't wearing my disguise at the time, so that doesn't count." Ruby said, causing Pyrrha to laugh slightly.

"Yeah. That's true." Pyrrha said before gaining a sad look on her face.

"But still, acting as a decoy to distract this Cinder person is...scary." Pyrrha said, causing Ruby to gain a sympathetic look on her face.

"It is scary, but Cinder will be too focus on me to concentrate on you. And when she finds out that you holds the other half of the Fall Maiden powers, it will be too late. You'll already have leaned to control your new powers." Ruby explained, causing Pyrrha to hum slightly.

"That's true..." Pyrrha said in a quite tone of voice.

After a few seconds, Pyrrha thought of something.

"Ruby...Were you planning on making me the next Winter Maiden if anything happened to you?" Pyrrha asked, causing Ruby to become surprise at the question.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked, becoming confuse.

"Well, after your rescue mission and you fall...unconscious. Me, the rest of your team and your mother had a discussion that you were planning on passing the powers of the Winter Maiden onto me." Pyrrha explained, causing Ruby to close her eyes.

After a few seconds, Ruby re-opened them whilst taking a deep breath.

"That was the plan I created sometime after I met you." Ruby admitted, causing Pyrrha to start smirking slightly.

"I'm guessing that Professor Ozpin telling you that he was planning on making me the next Fall Maiden put a spanner in your plan." Pyrrha said, causing Ruby to nod her head sadly.

"Yes. Yes he did." Ruby said, causing Pyrrha to laugh slightly.

"You could choose Weiss as the next candidate, since people keep calling her Ice queen." The Mistral champion pointed out, causing the silver eye girl to start laughing.

"I've already considered that." Ruby said, causing Pyrrha to smile brightly. The laughter died down and the two girls are surrounded in silence. After a few seconds of silence, Pyrrha spoke.

"You know, it kind of strange..." Pyrrha began to say, causing Ruby to raise a eye-brow.

"I've never expect that my time at Beacon Academy would get me involved with magic and such." Pyrrha said, causing Ruby to chuckle slightly.

"Yeah. Life is full of strange things that come at us unexpectedly." Ruby admitted with a small smile on her face and Pyrrha nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

The crowd is full of excitement as the combaters for the single rounds stand in the empty battle main difference this is that the single rounds are taking place at night.

"Now, for the moment you been waiting for! The one-on-one finals!" Professor Port announced, causing the crowd to burst into cheers.

"Barty, why don't you explain the rules?" Professor Port asked, turning his head to Doctor Oobeck.

"It's quite simple, Peter. Instead of a bracket system, each round of the finals will be randomly determined immediately before the match takes place." Doctor Oobeck explained whilst pushing up his glasses.

"Much like any good hunt, there will be zero time to prepare." Pofessor Port said, causing Doctor Oobeck to nod his head.

"Yes! Now, let's see who our first match will be." Doctor Oobeck said before the random selection starts to spin. After a few seconds, the selection stops, revealing the first showdown.

"Yang Xio Long and Sage Ayana!" Professor Port announced, causing the crowd to cheer in excitement. "Good luck Yang, Sage!" Ruby shouted from her place in the audience.

"You can't cheer on both, Little cub." Ryan said with a small smile on his face.

"I can and I just did, Teacher" Ruby said with a smug look on her face.

Ryan just shook his head. "Give it you all, Yang!" Weiss shouted through cupped hands.

"Do it for the team!" Blake shouted with a smile on her face. "Would all other combatants please leave the stage." Professor Port announced, causing the other combaters to make their way off the battle stage, just leaving the golden hair girl and the green hair sword wielder.

"How much of a beating do you think Sage will go through?" Scarlet asked, causing Sun and Neptune to look at him confusedly.

"What do you mean?" Neptune asked confusedly.

"Well, Yang is protective of Ruby so..." Scarlet began to say but trailed off, unsure what to say.

"I'm sure Sage will be fine. And anyway, it looks like that Yang is past the protective stage and starting to allow Sage to date her sister." Sun said in a relaxed tone of voice.

"I hope that your right." Scarlet muttered under his breath. On the battle stage, Sage is shaking slightly as he held Numerical blade in front of him.

 _"Okay Sage, just relax. This isn't a terrifying Grimm your facing. Your facing against Yang, a powerful fighter when she's angry and a protective of her younger sister."_ Sage thought, trying to calm his nerves.

"Hey Sage!" Yang called, causing Sage to jump slightly.

"Y-yes!?" Sage asked in slightly high pitch tone of voice.

 _"Is he...scared of me?"_ Yang thought with a raised eye-brow. _"Hmmmm. This will be interesting."_ Yang thought again before smirking slightly.

"Even though I'm allowing you to date my little sister, if you ever break her...I will break you." Yang said, her eyes changing red slightly.

"I change my mind, Sage will not be okay." Sun said, causing Scarlet and Neptune to stare at him with blank expressions on their faces. "

Who's side are you on?" Neptune asked, causing Sun to laugh nervously.

"3! 2! 1! Begin!" Professor Port announced and immediately Yang charged at Sage.

The green hair sword wielder blocked the punch with the flat side of his sword. Yang then fired Ember Celica at Sage, causing him to skid backwards. Sage managed to stop himself by stabbing Numerical blade into the ground.

He then dash towards Yang and swing his weapon. However, Yang managed to dodge the sword swings that Sage throws at her.

Sage gritted his teeth in frustration as Yang smirked at him. "Come on. Is that the best you can-" Yang began to ask as she dodge a vertical sword attack. The golden hair was about to attack Sage again but stop. The reason why she stopped is because a part of her hair has falling onto the battle stage.

"Oh dear..." Professor Port said as the entire became silent. Yang just simply stared at the golden hair that is on the ground.

"It looks like that Mr Ayana here broken one of the current unspoken rules at Beacon Academy." Doctor Oobeck said as Yang began to shake.

 _"...I'm dead."_ Sage thought whilst gulping.

"You are so dead!" Yang roared before charging at Sage and throwing a flurry of punches at the green hair sword wielder.

"Ruby, dear?" Summer asked, causing Ruby to turn head towards her mother.

"Did you tell Sage about...Yang's protectiveness of her hair?" Summer asked nervously.

"...I can't remember." Ruby replied, becoming worried about Sage's well-being.

 _"Okay Sage! Just hang in there until Yang calms down. Ruby did say that Yang will calm down after a while!"_ Sage thought frantically as he blocked the onsault of punches. Sage managed to jump backwards, creating some space between him and the red eyed Yang.

"Come back here!" Yang shouted as she started to fire rounds at Sage. Fortunately, the green hair sword wielder managed avoid getting hit by the shots by diving to the sides.

Sage then dash towards Yang, keeping low to the ground so that he couldn't get hit by the shots that Yang is still sending towards him.

When Sage got close to Yang, the green hair sword wielder swing Numerical blade upwards. The golden hair girl cross her arms together to block the sword. Unfortunately, Sage's sword managed to break Yang's guard, giving him a opening to upper-cut the golden hair girl.

"Owch! That will leave a mark." Professor Port said wincing slight as everyone saw Yang backing away from Sage, clutching her jaw.

 _"I hope that I didn't hurt her too much."_ Sage thought worriedly as he glance at the holographic screen, seeing that Yang's Aura level have been depleted slightly. _"Oh well. Her Aura will heal her anyway."_ Sage thought before looking at his own Aura level, seeing that its around about the same as Yang's.

Sage looked back at Yang to see her shaking her head with closed eyes. When she opened her eyes again, they have changed back into lilac. "Heh. That was a good punch, Sage." Yang said, smiling slightly.

 _"I going to live."_ Sage thought in a relieve tone of voice.

"But don't expect that I will let you off for damaging my hair." Yang explained, glaring at Sage.

 _"Oh well. At least she has calmed down...slightly."_ Sage thought before ducking under a punch that Yang throws at him. Back in the stands, Taiyang let out a sigh of relief.

"Is there something wrong, Mr Xio Long?" Ryan asked, noticing Taiyang sighing.

"I'm just glad that Yang calm down slightly. It would become a disaster if Yang would have stayed very angry." Taiyang explained, causing Ryan to raise a eye-brow.

"Is it that bad, huh?" Ryan asked, causing Taiyang to nod his head.

"You see Raven. She's far worst when she get angry." Taiyang explained, causing Ryan to shiver slightly. Back with match, Yang and Sage found themselves in a deadlock.

"Heh. Your doing good, Sage." Yang said as she hold her ground with her arms cross, blocking Numerical blade with Ember Celica.

"Thank you." Sage said as put more pressure onto his weapon. After a few minutes of being in a deadlock, Sage suddenly backed off, surprising Yang who stumbled forward.

Sage rush forward and kicked Yang, causing the golden hair girl to fall backwards.

"That's cheap move, Sage." Yang muttered under breath before seeing Sage raising Numerical blade.

Acting quickly whilst still on the ground, Yang fired a few shots at the green hair sword wielder, causing Sage to jump backwards, letting the shots fly over his head and hitting one of the lamps.

Yang then fired to shots behind her, causing her to be sent flying upwards at Sage, head butting him on the chin.

"Hah! Payback!" Yang exclaimed with a mischievous smirk on her face.

Sage rub the place when Yang hit him before getting ready to battle again. Sage charged at the golden hair girl and swing his sword horizontally.

However, Yang managed to jump onto Numerical blade before using it as a spring board to get herself high, flying over the green hair sword wielder slightly.

Sage turned his head just in time for Yang firing two shots at him which managed to decrease his Aura. Sage backed off as Yang landed on the ground who glanced at the holographic screen.

 _"I'm in the lead. Just a few heavy hits will be enough to drop Sage's Aura level into the red zone."_ Yang thought with a small smile on her face.

Sage swing his sword vertically this time to which the golden hair girl jumped to the side to avoid. Yang then moved around so that she's behind Sage.

"HA! Your wide open!" Yang exclaimed before throwing a few punches at the green hair sword wielder. Sage grunted in pain as the punches connected.

 _"This is bad! This is bad!"_ Sage thought panickily as he glance at the holographic screen to see that his Aura level is dangerously close to the red zone.

 _"If I don't go defensive then I will loose."_ Sage thought just as Yang throw more punches at the green hair sword wielder. Sage used the flat side of his weapon to block the punches.

However, the next thing that Yang did caused Sage to become shock. The golden hair girl did a sweeping kick, knocking Sage of his feet.

However, before Sage could hit the ground, Yang punch him in the chest hard, sending flying across the battle stage. The next thing that happened was the sound of a buzzer going off.

"And the winner is Yang Xio Long! Team RWBY will go into the next stage of the finals!" Professor Port announced, causing the crowd to go wild. Yang let out a deep sigh before smiling widely.

"Bad luck, Sage. Better luck next time." Yang said, turning her head towards the green hair sword wielder.

"Yeah, better luck next-" Sage began to say but got interrupted by a noise like something is breaking and the next thing that everyone knew is the lamp above Sage falling on top of him and breaking his leg.

* * *

The rest of the tournament for that night got canceled as Sage got rushed to hospital to deal with his broken leg. Team RWBY are in their dorm room, thinking of what just happened that night.

"Ruby. I know your worried about Sage, but it be good for your health if you keep on pacing around the room." Weiss pointed out to Ruby who was pacing around the room.

"I know, but I'm just worried." Ruby said as she managed to stop herself from pacing and sitting down. "

I just hope that Sage will be alright." The silver eye girl said in a worrying tone of voice.

"We all are Rubes. Just stop beating yourself about it, okay?" Yang asked, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"I...try." Ruby said as she took a deep breath in attempt to calm herself down.

"You been very quite, Blake. Is there something wrong?" Weiss asked, noticing that the cat Faunus haven't said anything since they arrived back into their dorm.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about something." Blake replied, causing the others to look at her.

"What's on your mind?" Yang asked, causing Blake to take a breath.

"I was just thinking that the lamp that fell on Sage was the same one that your shots hit." Blake replied, causing the other members of team RWBY to blink a few times.

"Oh yeah." Ruby said, realizing that Blake was right.

However, Weiss could tell that there's something else on the cat Faunus's mind. "There's something else. Isn't there, Blake?" Weiss asked again, staring at the cat Faunus with a questioning look on her face.

"..." Blake didn't say anything and avoided eye contact. However, the other members of team RWBY might have an idea what's going on in Blake's mind.

"Blake...Are you thinking that I deliberately hit that lamp?" Yang asked as she stared at Blake.

"The thought...did cross mind." Blake replied quietly, causing Yang to become upset.

"Blake! How could you think that! Yang would never do something that!" Ruby shouted at Blake, causing the cat Faunus to feel shame.

"I said it crossed my mind. I didn't actually mean it." Blake explained, looking at the ground. It was then that a knock on the door is heard.

"Come in." Weiss said, causing the door to be open to reveal a familiar monkey Faunus.

"Hello, all." Sun greeted with a smile on his face.

"Hi Sun. how's Sage?" Ruby asked, causing Sun to chuckle slight.

"Straight to the point." Sun muttered under his breath whilst shaking his head slightly.

"Sage's fine. The remaining Aura that Sage had when the lamp fell on him protected him from anything major, But he have to stay in hospital for a while to keep things safe." Sun explained, causing Ruby to sigh in relief.

"That's good to hear." Ruby said, causing the others to nod their heads. "By the way Yang..." Sun began to say in a nervous tone of voice, looking at the golden hair girl with head is tilted to the side slightly.

"...Whilst I was heading here to tell you all that Sage will be okay. I heard some nasty stuff from people concerning you." Sun explained whilst scratching the back of his head, causing Yang to blink a few times.

"What sort of bad things?" Yang asked, starting to become upset again.

"Well... people are saying that you shot at that lamp deliberately because Sage damaged your hair." Sun replied awkwardly, causing tears to appear in the corner of the golden hair girl's eyes. Ruby walked up to her older sister and hugged her.

"Only a few people said that though! Not everyone!" Sun exclaimed in a panic tone of voice, trying to make Yang feel better.

"Sun, please give a honest answer. Did you think that I hit that lamp deliberately?" Yang asked, staring at the monkey Faunus with a pleading look in her eyes.

However, Sun just laugh. "Of course not! It was purely by accident." Sun said, causing Yang to smile slightly.

"Thanks, Sun." Yang said, causing the monkey Faunus to grin.

"Your welcome. I should be getting back to my dorm. See you all tomorrow then." Sun said as he began to head towards the door. However, when he reached the doorway, he stopped and turn his head.

"You should stop worrying, Yang. The whole "you hitting the lamp deliberately" thing will probably blow away tomorrow. Bye for now." Sun said before disappearing.

"Well, at least someone being positive about this." Weiss said as she send a small glare towards Blake.

"We should probably get to sleep. Everything will feel better tomorrow." Ruby said, causing the other members of team RWBY to nod their heads.

* * *

Somewhere in Vale, Cinder sighed in frustration. This is because she set up a plan to use Emerald's Semblance to trick Yang into thinking that Sage is attacking her, knowing that Yang will retaliate. Thus attracting the Grimm because of the anger from the audience.

However, that plan went in the bin the moment that the lamp fell on Sage.

"I think that I'm loosing my touch. Never before my plans got ruined." Cinder muttered as she sat in a chair.

"Well...the incident did cause some negative feeling in the air." Emerald said, becoming nervous that Cinder would snap at her for interrupting her thoughts.

"...What do you mean, Emerald?" Cinder asked, becoming confuse.

"Whilst I was making my way out of the stadium, I overheard people saying that Blondie deliberately fired at the lamp due to the sword wielder damaging her hair." Emerald explained, causing Cinder to close her eyes. After a few seconds of silent thinking, Cinder re-opened them.

"I highly doubt that the negative emotions created will be enough to attract the Grimm..." Cinder said, causing Emerald to look at the ground. Cinder then took out her Scroll and looked at something that is appeared on the screen.

Cinder began to smirk, causing Emerald to raise a eye-brow. "It looks like that things will become more easier for us." Cinder said, causing Emerald to become confuse.

It was then that an thought came into Cinder's head. "Did the green hair boy when to Vale's hospital?" Cinder asked, causing Emerald to gain a thinking face.

"I believe so. Why?" Emerald asked, causing Cinder to smirk.

"Oh nothing. I was just curious." Cinder replied, an idea forming in her head.

* * *

 **And there we have it, Ruby's and Sage's date (Bet you were surprise at the spice that were on Sage's pineapple chunks and interested in the news article about Rose Paladin) along with the start of the singles round. I hope that you like how I change things around so that Yang didn't "attack" Sage. I also hope that you like the chat between Ruby and Pyrrha concerning the Fall Maiden. I believe that the conversation between Pyrrha and Professor Ozpin in the cannon is the main reason why she lost her cool in the match against Penny. She wasn't in the right state of mind when she fought Penny. Please review and until next time everyone.**

 **P.S: Did everyone like the name I gave Sage's weapon?**

 **Robbie2413: YeP. Junior.**


	42. Chapter 41

**Hello everyone! excited for a new chapter?  
**

Chapter 41

Its morning and a certain golden hair girl slowly opened her eyes."Uheh. Stupid sun..." Yang muttered under her breath as she rub the sleep out of her eyes. She looked at the clock on the wall.

 _"Breakfast will be in an hour. No point going back to sleep."_ Yang thought as she laid back in bed. After a few minutes, Yang started to feel depress.

Becoming confuse, Yang started to think back in attempt to remember why she felt depress. After a few minutes, the golden hair girl remembered what happened last night.

 _"Let's just hope that Sun's right and that everything from last night is blown over."_ Yang thought as she began to think of what matches will be held tonight.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Things didn't "blow over" when Yang and the others are having breakfast. "Seriously. What is wrong with these people? Didn't they think Yang hit the lamp unintentionally." Weiss muttered in a angry tone of voice.

"I think its best if we eat out breakfast as fast as we can and get out of here." Ruby suggested, looking at the others.

"That's sounds like a good idea, right Yang?" Blake asked, looking at the golden hair girl.

"Yeah..." Yang replied in a gloomy tone of voice.

"Hi guys!" A happy tone of voice exclaimed, causing team RWBY to look up to see team JNPR approaching them.

"Good morning." Ruby greeted as team JNPR sat next to them.

"Is everything okay, Yang?" Jaune asked, noticing that Yang looked depress.

"She heard about the...rumor that people been talking about her." Ruby replied, causing team JNPR to become confuse.

"What rumors?" Ren asked, causing Ruby, Weiss and Blake to become surprise slightly whilst Yang gained a hopeful expression her face.

"The rumor about Yang deliberately shooting at the lamp because Sage damaged her hair." Blake replied, causing team JNPR to shake their heads.

"No we didn't. We took a long time getting back to our dorm room." Nora explained, causing team RWBY to look at Nora confusedly.

"I.E, Nora leading us into a pack of Ursa in the Emerald forest." Ren explained, causing team RWBY to "ah" at the same time.

"Hehehe." Nora laughed sheepishly.

"Have you heard any word from the authorities or something?" Pyrrha asked, causing Weiss to shake her head.

"No. We haven't heard anything from the authorities. Just those stupid rumors." Weiss replied, glaring at a few people who are near their table.

"If the authorities haven't made contact with you then there's nothing to worry about then." Jaune explained attempting to make Yang feel better.

The only reply that Janue got was Yang letting out a deep sigh. "Sun said something similar, saying that things will "blow over". But look." Yang said as she gesture around the room.

"People are still talking about it." Yang said before looking at her food again.

"Well...Maybe things will die down after the Vytal tournament." Pyrrha suggested in a hopeful tone of voice.

"Yeah...Maybe." Yang said in a glum tone of voice.

"I think its best if we go now. The fresh air might be good for you, Yang." Weiss suggested, causing the golden hair to look down at her remaining pieces of food before sighing. "

Yeah. That sounds like a good idea." Yang replied before she and the others headed out of the lunch hall.

"I hope that things will get better for Yang." Nora said in a worrying tone of voice. "We all do, Nora." Ren said with a grim look on his face.

* * *

A few hours after they left the lunch hall, Ruby decided to go and visit Sage. She asked if the others wanted to come, however Yang declined, saying that she doesn't feel like it and Weiss and Blake decided to keep the golden hair girl company. Ruby was a bit sad about this but comply with their wishes. Weiss, Blake and Yang are sitting in a quite part of the courtyard.

"So...is there anything you want to talk about. Something not related to the Vytal tournament." Weiss said, trying to start up a conversation.

"...I don't know." Yang replied whilst drawing circles with her finger on the bench that she is sitting on.

"Come on, Yang. You need to keep you mind busy." Blake explained, causing Yang to hum slightly.

"Maybe. But I don't know what to talk about." Yang replied, causing Weiss and Blake to glance at each other with small smiles on their faces, knowing that they are getting somewhere.

"So...who taught you how to fight?" Weiss asked, starting up a conversation.

"My dad. He teaches at Signal Academy." Yang replied, causing her other two teammates to become interested.

"So did he helped you to design your weapon?" Blake asked, however, Yang shook her head.

"No. I designed Ember Celica by myself. When Mum and Dad saw the design for Ember Celica, they became relieved at how simply it was." Yang explained, causing Weiss and Blake to giggle slightly.

"What were they expecting, a gauntlet that has a rocket launcher on it?" Weiss asked, causing a small smile to appear on Yang's face.

"Yes. We thought the same thing." A voice replied, causing Weiss, Blake and Yang to turn their heads to see Summer, Taiyang and Qrow approaching them.

"Mum, Dad, Uncle Qrow." Yang said, feeling relieved that it wasn't anyone negative.

"Zwie!" Weiss squealed, seeing the black and and white corgi by the adult's feet.

"How are you feeling, Yang?" Summer asked, causing the golden hair girl to become confuse.

"I'm...okay. Why are you asking?" Yang replied, causing the adults to become nervous.

"Well...when we were trying to find you. We heard...some nasty stuff from people." Taiyang explained in a awkward tone of voice, causing Yang to gain a depress look on her face.

"We didn't believe any of it though. We know that you would hurt Sage like that, even though he did damaged your hair." Summer said quickly, making sure that Yang doesn't think that they believe those rumors.

"Thanks..." Yang said with a small smile on her face. "We had to restrain Qrow from attacking anyone." Taiyang said, causing the three members of team RWBY to become shock.

"You didn't attack anyone, Uncle?" Yang asked, staring at the red eyed Huntsmen who shook his head.

"Nah. I didn't, Firecracker. But I was very tempted too. No one speaks to my niece like that." Qrow replied, grumbling slightly.

"Where's Ruby?" Summer asked, noticing that her younger daughter isn't present.

"She went to visit Sage." Weiss replied whilst having Zwie in her arms.

"That's sweet of her." Summer said with a smile on her face.

"I hope that Sage boy doesn't do anything to Ruby." Taiyang muttered, causing Summer to glare at him slightly.

"Tai. She's only visiting him. Their no harm in that." Summer said, her hands on her hips.

"...I still don't like it though." Taiyang said, causing Summer to shake her head whilst sighing.

"I wonder what stage of their friendship they have gotten to?" Blake wondered, smirking slightly, yet backing away from Zwie who panting at her slightly.

"I wonder if they kissed yet?" Weiss wondered also smirking.

"So, excited for the next match, Yang?" Qrow asked, changing the subject quickly before Summer could get involved with Ruby and Sage topic.

"Well...I will probably find it difficult with all the negative comments that people will throw at me." Yang replied with a sad tone of voice.

"Don't speak like that, Yang. Just focus on fighting your opponent and win the match. Everything with be okay at the end." Summer said in a warm tone of voice.

"Yeah. Your right, thanks Mum." Yang said with a smile on her face.

* * *

 _"What room Sage's in?"_ Ruby thought to herself as she walked through the halls of the hospital. After a few minutes of searching, the silver eye girl was about to ask at the desk before noticing green hair through a slightly opened door. Beginning to smile, Ruby made her way towards the door.

Ruby knocked at the door, causing the green hair sword wielder to look up from the book that he is reading. When he saw who knocked at the door, he began to smile.

"Well, this certainly a surprise." Sage said as Ruby walked into the room. "Hi Sage...How's your leg?" Ruby asked as she look at Sage's leg which is covered in bandages.

"Slightly painful. But reasonably okay." Sage said before wincing slightly, causing Ruby to giggle.

"So how long are going to be staying at the hospital?" Ruby asked, causing Sage to shrug his shoulders.

"Not sure. The doctors say a few days just to be safe, but that could mean anything." Sage explained, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"Have you had any other visitors?" Ruby asked causing Sage to nod his head slightly.

"Sun and the others visited me already and I had a call from my parents. They are extremely worried about me." Sage replied, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"They should be. My parents would be worried if I got into accident like that." Ruby said, causing Sage to nod his head.

"Yeah. My mum blamed the main-taints people, saying that they should have checked that the lamps are tightly secured before the match." Sage said whilst laughing slightly. However, Ruby became quiet.

"...Ruby? Is there something wrong?" Sage asked, noticing that Ruby became quiet.

"Sage...Did your teammates tell you about the rumors?" Ruby asked, causing Sage to become confuse.

"What rumors?" Sage asked, causing Ruby to take a deep breath.

"You remember when Yang fired at you whilst on the ground and you jumped backwards?" Ruby asked, causing Sage to nod his head slowly.

"Well, the shots hit the lamp that fall on top of you and...people think that Yang deliberately fired at the lamp because you damaged her hair." Ruby explained, causing Sage to become shock.

"Oh, so that what happened..." Sage muttered to himself before a question entered his head. "How did Yang felt when she heard these rumors?" Sage asked, causing Ruby to look at the floor.

"She's...feeling depress about it." The silver eye girl replied, causing the green hair sword wielder to nod his head.

"I see..." Sage said before becoming quiet.

After a few minutes of silence, Ruby spoke. "So you don't blame Yang about what happened?" Ruby asked, causing Sage to shake his head.

"Nah. I know she can become violent when someone damaged her hair. But she calmed down during the match, so it not like she attacked me after the match. And anyway, how did she know that those shots she fired where going to hit the lamp, she was aiming at me." Sage explained, causing Ruby to smile slightly.

"Thanks, Sage. That would probably cheer Yang up." Ruby said, causing Sage to smile slightly.

"Yeah. No problem." Sage said before becoming quiet, however, Ruby notice that Sage gained sheepish look in his eyes.

"Is there something wrong Sage?" Ruby asked, causing Sage to blink a few times.

"Oh...Er...well whilst I was talking to my parents over the Scroll. They were wondering...if I found a girlfriend yet." Sage explained whilst starting to blush slightly.

Ruby stared at Sage for a few seconds before starting to blush herself.

"A-and what w-was your r-reply to them?" Ruby asked, stuttering slightly.

"Well...I told them that I'm making progress." Sage replied, causing the silver eye girl to glare at the green hair sword wielder slightly.

"Really? Is that all you could say to them?" Ruby asked, causing Sage to laugh slightly.

"Yes." Sage replied, causing Ruby to cross her arms and huffing slightly. However, Sage began to smirk slightly.

"You know, you more cuter instead of angry whilst blushing." Sage said and he began to laugh as Ruby's blush grew.

"S-shut up, S-Sage!" Ruby exclaimed, causing Sage to laugh even more.

"Sage. If you don't stop laughing this minute. I will steal Numerical blade and keep it." Ruby said in a dangerous tone of voice, making Sage stop laughing.

"Please don't. It's a present from my mum." Sage said in a pleading tone of voice. However, Ruby began to smirk.

"Well for next time, you should be careful what you say." the silver girl explained, causing Sage to nod his head quickly.

"Have you mentioned me to your parents?" Ruby asked, becoming curious.

"Well, I did mention to them that I met a girl who wields a big sword like me." Sage replied, causing Ruby to give a deadpan look.

"Really? Is that how your parents will remember me as?" Ruby asked in a deadpan tone of voice, causing Sage to chuckle slightly.

"Well...yes-but I did told them your name and that you have silver eyes." Sage replied quickly, trying not to look at the glare that Ruby is giving him.

"I guess that's good enough." Ruby said, dropping her glare, causing Sage to become relief slightly. Ruby looked at the clock that hung on the wall.

"Well, I should get going now." Ruby said as she stood up.

"Oh, right." Sage said, becoming depress slightly. Ruby giggled slightly.

"Missing me already?" Ruby asked with a small smirk on her face.

"...Maybe." Sage replied, however, a smirk is present on his face.

"I promise I come and visit you soon." Ruby said before walking up to Sage and kissing him on the cheek. This cause Sage to become surprise and started to blush.

"Bye, Sage." Ruby said, blushing as well as she made her way out of the room.

"Yeah...bye." Sage said in a stunned tone of voice.

 _"Maybe I should gotten him something as a get well present."_ Ruby thought as she walked down the corridor.

"Visiting your boyfriend, Little cub?" A voice suddenly asked, making Ruby jump in surprise. The silver girl whirled around to see Ryan leaning against the wall.

"Teacher!? What are you doing here?" Ruby asked in a surprise tone of voice.

"I heard that you decided to visit Sage, so I decided to come along as well." Ryan replied before starting to smirk.

"So. Have you decided to move onto the next stage of the relationship?" Ryan asked and his smirk widened when Ruby started to blush.

"M-me and Sage a-are not in a r-relationship." Ruby replied, stuttering slightly.

"Maybe not now but-ohf!" Ryan began to say but was interrupted as Ruby punched him in the stomach.

"No...violence...in the...hospital." Ryan said, whizzing slightly as Ruby punched all the air out of his lungs.

"Well, maybe next time you shouldn't tease people." Ruby said with arms cross as Ryan straighten up slightly.

"You sounds like Kagura when she gets annoyed with me." Ryan said, causing Ruby to become surprise slightly.

"Well, I was raised by her." Ruby said, causing Ryan to nod his head slightly.

"Yeah. That's true." Ryan said in a thoughtful tone of voice.

"Teacher, can I ask you something?" Ruby asked, causing Ryan to raise a eye-brow.

"Sure. What is it?" Ryan asked, becoming curious.

"Did you and Mama took part in the Vytal tournament when you were still in school?" Ruby asked, causing Ryan to smile slightly.

"Yes we did. Those where the good times...even though we lost every time in the double-rounds." Ryan replied, causing Ruby to giggle slightly.

"Yep, those were good days as team KROM." Ryan said with a sad smile on his face.

"So how long will Sage be in hospital?" Ryan asked, changing the subject.

"He said a few days. Don't know how long that is through." Ruby explained whilst shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, its a good thing that he some Aura left over from the fight to avoid anything major." Ryan said, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"Has the broken lamp been fixed?" Ruby asked, causing Ryan to nod his head.

"Yes. It was a pretty easy job, so the tournament will carry on as normal." Ryan replied, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"So...excited for Yang's next match?" Ryan asked and Ruby was about to tell him the state that Yang is in, however, there's a look in the combat teacher's eyes that say that he knows but doesn't want to talk about it.

"Yeah. I'm excited for Yang's next match." Ruby replied with a smile on her face as a nurse walked pass the two.

"That's good to hear...?" Ryan began to say but stop as he started to frown at the nurse that walked pass them.

"Teacher?" Ruby asked in a confused tone of voice.

"There's something about that nurse that make me feel uneasy." Ryan replied in a low tone of voice, making Ruby raise a eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked as she glance at the nurse who had just walked around a corner.

"Follow me." Ryan said before slowly walking in the same direction that the nurse is heading being followed by Ruby. When the two of them found the nurse again, Ruby suddenly gained an uneasy feeling about the nurse as well. It was then that the nurse stopped at a door that Ruby recognize.

"That's Sage's room." Ruby whispered, starting to become worried. Ryan put a finger to his lips, causing Ruby to nod her head and became quiet. The two of them crept up to the door and listened through the gap in the door.

Within the room, Sage became confused with the appearance of the nurse.

"Er...Nurse. I've already got a checkup not to long ago." Sage explained, however, the nurse didn't say anything.

This cause Sage to become on guard. The nurse walked up to Sage and smiled at him. This made the green hair sword wielder slightly creeped out. Suddenly, the nurse disappeared like broken glass and in her place is a girl with pink and brown hair and matching eyes.

In her hand is a umbrella. Sage became tense and became wide eyed when Neo draw a thin sword out of her umbrella.

Neo raised her sword and Sage was about to call for help when the door bang open and Ruby used her Semblance to tackle Neo. However, the duel coloured criminal jumped out of the way and landed next to the window.

"Sage! are you okay?" Ruby asked as she glance at the green hair sword wielder.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Sage replied as Ryan stood next to Ruby and glared at Neo.

The duel coloured criminal became frustrated before looking behind her and the window. Neo gave the three of them one final look before crashing out of the window.

* * *

"Sage got what!?" Sun exclaimed, staring at Ruby. Currently, the silver eye girl is in team SSSN's dorm room, having just returning to the hospital and telling them what happened.

"Sage got assaulted by a girl with duel, pink and brown hair and matching eyes." Ruby replied, causing the monkey Faunus to rub the back of his head.

"It was a good thing that you and your teacher was there. Otherwise, Sage would be a goner." Scarlet said, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"Do you know who Sage's attacker is?" Neptune asked, making Ruby close her eyes and a taking a breath.

"Yes. Her name is Neo and she works for Roman Torchwick." Ruby explained whilst re-opening her eyes and the two current members of team SSSN became confuse.

"Why does Roman want to get rid of Sage? We haven't got any involvement with that criminal." Neptune asked whilst looking at the other members of his team.

"Well..." Ruby began to say, causing Sun, Scarlet and Neptune to look at her.

"Torchwick...works for the Fake Fall Maiden." Ruby explained, causing the current members of team SSSN to blink at her.

"So...the real target is you then since you and Sage are close. She was trying to cripple you?" Scarlet asked, making Ruby look at the floor.

"Yes. I came to the same conclusion. Its my fault that Sage got attacked." Ruby explained in a sad tone of voice, causing the current members of team SSSN to panic slightly.

"H-hey! There's no need to beat yourself about it." Neptune said, trying to cheer Ruby up.

"Maybe if Sage didn't came close to me this wouldn't have happened." Ruby said, causing Sun, Scarlet and Sun to look at each other panicking, trying to think of a way to prevent Ruby falling into depression.

"Ruby." Sun said as he walked up to the silver eye girl and place his hands onto Ruby's shoulders. "Sage is capable of defending himself. It was just unfortunate that he became hospitalized, making him vulnerable." Sun began to explain, staring into Ruby's eyes.

"And Sage wouldn't want you to be depress, would he?" Sun asked, causing Ruby to shake her head. "

So why don't put on a smile and think about how exciting Yang's next match will be." Sun said with a grin on his face. After a few seconds, Ruby began to smile slightly.

"Yeah. Your right." Ruby said, wiping a tear that was threatening to come out.

"Should we go and check if Sage is safe?" Neptune asked, however Ruby shook her head.

"There's no need. Teacher is looking after him, so Sage is in safe hands." Ruby explained, causing Neptune to sigh in relief.

"That's good to hear." Scarlet said, causing Sun and Scarlet to nod their heads.

"I should get back to my teammates. They'd probably worrying about me by now." Ruby explained, causing Sun to nod his head.

"Yes. That's sounds like a good idea." Sun said as he release Ruby.

The silver eye girl made her way towards the doorway before a thought entered Sun's head.

"Hey, Ruby." The monkey Faunus called, causing the silver girl to stop and turn her head.

"Yes. What is it?" Ruby asked in a curious tone of voice.

"Did you brought a present for Sage?" Sun asked, causing Ruby to shake her head.

"No I didn't. Thought did came to me when I was leaving Sage's room." Ruby replied in a depressing tone of voice.

However, Sun began to smirk slightly. "Well, I have a few suggestions-ohf!" Sun was about to say but was interrupted by Scarlet jabbing him in the stomach.

"I would avoid listing to any suggestions that Sun tells you, Ruby." Scarlet said, causing Ruby to become confuse.

"Okaaay then. Bye." Ruby said before disappearing.

"You do like to ruin stuff. Don't you, Scarlet?" Sun asked whilst rubbing the place where Scarlet elbowed him.

"If it involves you, then yes." Scarlet said as Neptune nod his head in agreement.

* * *

"How can you not do the simplest task in the world!?" A angry Cinder snapped at Neo.

 **"Someone saw through my illusion."** Neo "replied" on a piece of paper. The Fake Fall Maiden sighed in frustration.

"Do you know who that person was?" Cinder asked, causing Neo to nod her head slightly before starting to write a response.

 **"I don't know their name, by Ruby Rose called him Teacher."** Neo replied, causing Cinder become surprise slightly.

 _"Teacher? So Neo was dealing with the person who taught the Winter Maiden how to fight. That makes sense if he was able to see through Neo's illusion."_ Cinder thought in a thoughtful tone of voice.

Fake Fall Maiden let out a deep sigh. "Oh well. It wasn't if the mission wasn't anything major." Cinder muttered to herself, however, Neo heard her, causing the duel coloured criminal to feel relieve slightly.

"Better get ready for the main performance. You and Roman know what you 2 are doing, Right?" Cinder asked, causing Neo to nod her head.

"Good. You better fetch the others and say to get ready. We'll be starting tonight." Cinder said, causing Neo to nod her head before leaving the room.

 _"Let see how things play out, Winter Maiden. Will you prevent Beacon from falling, or watch it crumble with your own eyes."_ Cinder thought as a evil smirk appeared on her face.

* * *

Its night time and time for the Vytal tournament to continue.

"So, I wonder who will be fighting?" Yang asked in a curious tone of voice. The golden hair girl is feeling better and decided to come and watch in the stadium along with the others.

"Don't know. But it make things more exciting for the single matches." Weiss replied with a smile on her face.

Blake turned her head towards Ruby and saw a slightly depress look on her face.

"Ruby. Is there something wrong?" Blake asked, causing Ruby to jump slightly.

"No. everything's alright." The silver girl replied quickly, causing the cat Faunus to raise a eye-brow.

"Really?" Blake asked, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"If its nothing, then why are you blushing, Rubes?" Yang asked, smirking slightly as the golden hair girl notice that the silver eye girl's cheeks are red slightly.

"I said its nothing." Ruby replied whilst crossing her arms.

"She'd probably upset that Sage couldn't be here." a voice suddenly said, causing team RWBY to turn their heads to see Summer and Taiyang approaching them.

"T-that's not true!" Ruby said in a high pitch tone of voice.

"So why are your blush deepening then?" Summer asked with a smirk on her face.

"...I hate you all." Ruby mumbled as she hid her face in her cloak. Summer chuckled before looking at the other members of team RWBY.

"Well then. Excited for the next match?" Summer asked, causing Weiss, Blake and Yang to nod their heads.

"YeP. I wonder if it goes with a yang!" Yang replied, causing everyone to laugh slightly.

"Where's Zwie?" Weiss asked, looking down at the adults feet, hoping to see the black and white corgi.

"We left him at the hotel that we're staying at." Taiyang replied, causing Weiss to gain a depress look on her face.

"I'm sure there's plenty time to play with Zwie." Blake said whilst patting the heiress of the shoulder.

"Maybe..." Weiss muttered in a sad tone of voice. As Ruby looked around the crowd, the crimson hair girl's eyes widened when she saw a familiar female with green hair and red eyes on the other side of the stadium.

 _"Emerald! What is she doing here?"_ Ruby thought as she saw Emerald looking around before disappearing into a tunnel.

 _"If she's here, then that means Murcury and...Cinder are here as well."_ Ruby said as she stood up from her seat and making her way towards the tunnels as well.

"Ruby. Where are you going?" Taiyang as he and everyone else wondered when the silver eye girl went off her seat and started to walk away.

"Oh. I just want to check on something. I'll just be a few minutes." Ruby lied as she turned her head towards the others.

"Hmm, okay. But don't be too long, the match will be starting soon." Taiyang said, causing Ruby to nod her head before starting to walk again.

However, Ruby wasn't the only one who spotted Emerald.

* * *

 _"If I was a criminal, where we would I hide?"_ Ruby thought as the silver eye girl walked through the tunnels, passing late comers as she did so. After a few minutes of walking around, Ruby's eyes fell on a door that say **"Staff only"**.

 _"Perfect."_ Ruby thought as she walked up to the door. Making sure that no one is watching, Ruby slid through the door and close it quickly behind her.

 _"Now to find Emerald."_ Ruby thought as she continued her search. However, the sounds of footsteps stopped her and after a few seconds, a male with grey hair and matching eyes came around a corner. Where Mercury saw Ruby, he stopped walking and looked at her.

"Well. This is a surprise. Didn't expect to see you here, Winter Maiden." Mercury said with a smirk on his face.

However, Ruby could tell that her appearance actually made Mercury surprise."What are doing here, Mercury?" Ruby asked as she became tense

. "Heh. Do you really think that we will tell you our plans?" Mercury asked, however, Ruby wasn't paying attention towards him.

 _"I can't sense Cinder._ (Hey) _That means that only Emerald and Mercury_ (Hey) _are the only one's her-_ HEY! I speaking to you!" Mercury shouted, interrupting Ruby's thoughts.

"What? I was thinking of things." The silver eye girl said, causing Mercury to glare at Ruby for a few seconds before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"If your wondering where Cinder is, then safe your breath. She's not at the stadium." Mercury explained, causing Ruby to raise a eye-brow.

 _"If she's isn't here, then where is she?"_ Ruby thought before Professor Port's voice can be heard.

 **"It looks like that our first contender will be...Penny Polendina from Atlas. And her opponent will be...Pyrrha Nikos from from Beacon!"** Professor Port announced, causing Ruby to smile slightly.

 _"So Penny and Pyrrha will be fighting...!"_ Ruby began to thought before realizing something.

Mercury notice Ruby's widen eyes, causing him to smirk slightly. "I'm guessing from that look you realized what's going on. Metal vs polarity is a bad thing." Mercury said as Rubt began to shake with horror slightly.

"Your planning on killing Penny, aren't you?" Ruby asked, causing Mercury to shrug his shoulders.

"Maybe." Mercury replied with raised arms. However, Ruby could tell that was a yes.

Ruby was about to turn around, but Mercury fired a shot from his weapon, stopping her.

"Do you think that I will let you leave now that you know our plans?" Mercury asked, causing Ruby to glare at him with rage.

"Ohhh. Scary." Mercury said in a fake scared tone of voice. Ruby didn't say anything except took out Rose Paladin's mask. Mercury's eyes widen slightly as Ruby place the mask on her face.

"So, the mysterious Rose Paladin made her appearance at the Vytal festival. Like what the rumors say." Mercury said as Rose Paladin stood in front of him along with Winter's Legacy.

"I will take care of you and then prevent anything from happening." Rose Paladin said as she draw Winter's Legacy and got into a battle stance. Mercury closed his eye before beginning to smirk.

"Heh. I was hoping to get the opportunity to fight the Winter Maiden before Cinder drains the Maiden powers away from you." Mercury said as he got into a battle stance. The two of them stood still for a few seconds before Mercury charged at Rose Paladin.

The Winter Maiden jumped out of the way of Mercury's kick before swinging Winter's Legacy at Mercury.

However, Mercury used the weapon on his raised leg to launch himself backwards, out of Rose Paladin's weapon's reach. Rose Paladin dash towards Mercury and started to send a flurry of attacks at him.

However, Mercury managed to block or dodge the attacks. "Come on. Is that the best you can-!" Mercury began to ask but stop as Rose Paladin activated her powers to create a platform beneath the grey hair male.

Mercury got sent flying into the air, effectively hitting the ceiling. _"That will definitely earn him a headache."_ Rose Paladin thought as Mercury got off the floor whilst rubbing his head.

"Good to see that your taking this fight seriously." Mercury muttered before charging at Rose Paladin again. In response, the Winter Maiden create a wall of ice in front of her.

Mecury didn't have time to stop and ran into it. Rose Paladin giggled slightly when she heard Mercury hitting it, causing the grey hair assassin to growl from his place of the floor.

"I take that back. Your not-!" Mercury was about to say, however, the wall of ice turned into into icicles.

"...Dust." Mercury muttered as he quickly jump backwards to avoid being hit by the icicles.

When the rain of icicles stopped, Mercury started to fire projectiles at Rose Paladin. However, Rose Paladin activated her Semblance, disappearing in a burst of ice-blue rose petals.

Mercury's eyes dart about as he he followed Rose Paladin's movements. The Winter Maiden appeared behind Mercury and prepared to attack him.

However, Mercury sense that Rose Paladin is behind him, causing him to spin around and kicked Rose Paladin. Fortunately, the Winter Maiden managed to raise her arm to block the attack. Rose Paladin then activated her powers, causing ice to spread through Mercury's leg. The grey hair assassin's eye widened and jumped back quickly.

"You do know that these legs are expensive to buy." Mercury explained as he flexed his toes to see if the fake leg is working properly.

"Not my problem, is it?" Rose Paladin asked as she held Winter's Legacy in front of her. Mercury began to smirk.

"Yeah, your right. This isn't your problem." Mercury replied before firing more projectiles at Rose Paladin. When the projectiles hit Rose Paladin, Mercury began to smile, believing that he managed to land a hit on her.

However, Rose Paladin started to turn to ice and shattered, causing Mercury's eyes to widen before sensing someone behind him.

 _"When did she got behind me?"_ Mercury thought as he turned around to defend himself. Unfortunately, Rose Paladin created a gust of cold air, causing Mercury to be sent flying backwards.

Mercury was about to fire his weapon, preventing from flying backwards anymore.

Unfortunately, Rose Paladin dash forward and send a flurry of attacks at Mercury which he was unable to block. For the finally hit, Rose Paladin spinned around and kick Mercury, causing the grey hair assassin to be sent flying and hit the wall, making a dent in it.

Rose Paladin stared at the pass out Mercury for a few seconds before sheathing Winter's Legacy.

"I'd better find Emerald quickly." Rose Paladin muttered as she turned around and walked away from Mercury.

After walking a few feet away from Mercury, Rose Paladin suddenly gained the feeling that something is fast approaching her. Rose Paladin turned around to see Mercury in the air above her.

"You know. I'm pretty good at acting." Mercury said with a smirk on his face as he prepared to strike Rose Paladin. However, before Mercury could even touch Rose Paladin, a black blur knocked him to the ground.

"Blake!?" Rose Paladin exclaimed, surprise at seeing the cat Faunus.

"You weren't the only one who spotted Emerald, Rose Paladin." Blake said , glancing at the Winter Maiden slightly.

"So, the cat Faunus decided to join us." Mercury said as he began to get up. Blake stared at Mercury before kicking him in the face, effectively knocking the assassin out.

"Did you follow me?" Rose Paladin asked whilst she removed her mask and Blake turned to face her.

"Sort of. When I saw you disappearing, I knew that you where following Emerald and decided to join you." Blake explained, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"What excuse did you made?" Ruby asked, becoming curious.

"I told the others that you taking a long time and decided to check up on you." Blake explained, causing Ruby to rub the back of her head.

"I see..." Ruby said in a low tone of voice.

"So, why are these two are here?" Blake asked, referring to the knocked out Mercury and Emerald.

"Well-!" Ruby was about to explain before remembering the match up.

"Blake, you know Penny?" Ruby asked, causing Blake to nod her head.

"Of course. She's fighting at the moment. Why? " Blake asked with a raise eye-brow and Ruby took a deep breath.

"Penny isn't a normal girl...She's a robot that capable of producing a Aura." Ruby explained, causing Blake to become surprise.

"Your kidding, aren't you?" The cat Faunus asked, but Ruby shook her head.

"I'm not. I saw the metal underneath her "skin"." Ruby explained, causing Blake to frown slightly.

"Okay. But what does Penny have to do with this?" Blake asked, causing Ruby to take a deep breath.

"Blake. Pyrrha Nikos is fighting her and what's her Semblance?" Ruby asked, causing the cat Faunus to become confuse as to where this conversation is heading.

"It's polarity, isn't it?" Blake asked, causing Ruby to nod her head. However, Blake began to smile

. "Well it looks like this is Pyrrha's win." Blake said, causing Ruby to sigh slightly. "

Blake. Emerald's Semblance is being able to create hallucinations." Ruby said, causing Blake to widen her eyes slightly.

"What are you trying to say, Ruby?" Blake asked, her mind reeling with the information.

"I think that Emerald will use her Semblance to try and scare Pyrrha or something. Causing Pyrrha's Semblance to go crazy and...kill Penny." Ruby explained, trying not to cry, causing Blake to become shock.

"We need to find Emerald, fast!" Ruby said, causing Blake to nod her head before the two of them started to search for Emerald.

* * *

Back in the stadium, the match between Pyrrha and Penny was about to begin. "Sal-utations, Pyrrha Nikos! Its an honor to finally meet you!" Penny exclaimed in a excited tone of voice.

"Yeah...me too." Pyrrha said in a unsure tone of voice.

"This is going to be so much fun." Penny said, still in a excited tone of voice.

 _"How many screws does this girl have loose in her head."_ Pyrrha thought, sweat-dropping slightly.

As Doctor Oobeck counted down to begin the fight, the conversation between her and Professor Ozpin entered Pyrrha's head, concerning about the Fall Maiden.

 _"There's no time to think about that. I need to concentrate."_ Pyrrha thought whilst shaking her head slightly as she got Milo and Akouo ready.

"Begin!" Doctor Oobeck announced, causing Penny to be suddenly surrounded by her swords before launching towards Pyrrha. The Mistral champion dodged or deflect the blades.

However, Penny's swords simple turned around and come back to attack Pyrrha. The red hair girl then used her shield to block the swords. As the assault slowed down slightly, Pyrrha dash towards Penny.

Jumping over a incoming sword, Pyrrha prepared to swing Milo at Penny. However she was halted by a collection of blades, causing the Mistral champion to leap backwards, avoiding a sword as Penny backed away as well.

"Goooo Pyrrha!" Nora shouted from her place within the crowd. However, despite Nora's cheer. Pyrrha is having a difficult time defending herself against the multiple swords that are aimed at her.

Spinning widely, Pyrrha managed to to deflect and dodge the swords until she's close to Penny and send a few slashes at the orange hair robot with Milo's spear form.

Penny got sending backwards and when Penny managed to stop herself, she started to shoot lasers at Pyrrha from the tips of her blades. The Mistral champion charged at Penny despite the lasers firing at her and knock Penny back.

Pyrrha grin victorious. However, that disappeared when Penny rocketed herself forwards, using her weapons like a jet-pack as she jumps into the air and come back down on her opponent.

Rolling backwards, Pyrrha wasn't prepared for one of Penny's swords to knock Akouo out of her hands and other to knock Milo as well. Pyrrha was about to use her Semblance to get weapons back, However, she had to use her magnetism to send flying sword back to Penny's side.

The sword disappeared behind the orange hair robot who only grinned and raise her arms to prepare her swords to strike Pyrrha.

However, the Mistral champion become surprise when she saw the numbers of swords multiplying until there are at least hundreds.

 _"What is going on? Is this Penny's Semblance or something?"_ Pyrrha thought, knowing that Penny couldn't have that many swords.

 _"I can't use my Semblance. I don't want to hurt Penny."_ Pyrrha thought leaving her the only option of jumping backwards when Penny sent her swords flying towards the Mistral champion.

Pyrrha became confuse when only a few of the swords actually made a sound when they hit the metal surface.

 _"Those swords...were an illusion?"_ Pyrrha thought to herself before activating her Semblance to reclaim her weapons. When Pyrrha saw that her opponent's swords have decrease to only a few, she smiled slightly.

 _"I can win this."_ Pyrrha thought determinedly before preparing to charge at Penny.

* * *

Ruby and Blake have been searching around the battle stadium looking for Emerald. Unfortunately, neither of them have found the green hair girl.

"I don't understand where Emerald could have gone. We have looked practically every inch of the place." Ruby said in a slightly agitated tone of voice.

"She must be the crowd." Blake said as she started to search the crowd from their place within the tunnel's entrance.

"If she is the crowd, then why did she moved in the first place?" Ruby asked, causing Blake to frown slightly.

"...I don't know. Maybe to get into a better position to use her Semblance." Blake said in a thoughtful tone of voice.

"That sounds like a good idea." Ruby said in a low tone of voice.

"It looks like Pyrrha is doing well against Penny." Blake said, causing Ruby to widen her eyes slightly.

"huh?" The silver eye girl asked, staring at the cat Faunus. Blake guested towards the battle arena, causing Ruby to turn her head towards the battle arena as well. Ruby smiled slightly at the battle.

"Yeah. She and Penny are doing well." Ruby said, causing Blake to nod her head.

"Come on. We better get-" Ruby began to say but was interrupted as a shot rang throughout the stadium, hitting Penny right through the chest.

The orange hair robot dropped onto the floor with her eyes fully opened. The entire stadium became quite as the try to comprehend what just happened.

"P...Penny...?" Ruby whispered in a low tone as she collapsed onto the ground. Tears started to come out of the silver eye girl's eyes as Blake stared at the battle arena. It was then that the crackling sound is heard and the holographic turn a deep shade of red with a black queen chess piece in the center.

"This is not a tragedy. This was not an accident. This what happened when you hand over your trust, your safety, your children, to men who claim to be our guardians, but are, in reality, nothing more than men." A voice spoke throughout the stadium, a voice that Ruby recognize.

 _"Cinder!"_ Ruby thought as she look up at a holographic screen, tearful eyes full of rage.

"Our Academies' Headmasters wield more power than most armies, and one was audacious enough to control both." Cinder said and somewhere in the audience, General Ironwood realized that she was referring to him.

"They cling to this power in the name of peace, and yet, what do we have here? A robot created by the Atlas military. What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguise as an innocent little girl? I don't think the Grimm can tell the difference." Cinder explained, speaking through her Scroll whilst standing on a rooftop.

The audience in the stadium realized that Penny isn't bleeding and if they look close enough, they could see sparks coming out of the hole that the bullet made.

"And what, I ask you, is Ozpin teaching his students? Huntsmen and Huntresses should carry themselves with honor. However, there was a student who didn't show that." Cinder further explained and Yang hunched in her seat, knowing that Cinder is referring to her.

Summer place a hand on the golden hair girl's shoulder and giving her a comforting squeeze.

"Perhaps Ozpin felt as through defeating Atlas in the tournament would help people forget his colossal failure to protect Vale when the Grimm invaded it's streets. Or perhaps this was his message to the tyrannical dictators that has occupied an unsuspecting Kingdom with armed forces. Honestly, I haven't the slightest clue to who is right and who is wrong. But I know the existence of peace is fragile, and the leaders of our Kingdoms conduct their business with iron gloves." Cinder continues her speech, causing the audience to feel tense.

Back on the, the creatures of Grimm have started to come out of the trees, overwhelming the Atlas Soldiers that are on guard.

"Our kingdoms are on the brink of war, yet we, the citizens, are left in the dark. So I ask you: when the first shots are fired...who do you think you can trust?" Cinder finished her speech before ending the broadcast.

Silence filled the stadium before a wailing sound is heard. **"Alert. Incoming Grimm attack. Threat level: Nine. Please seek shelter in a calm and orderly fashion."** An announcer explained and after a few seconds, the entire crowd began to flee.

 **"Ladies and gentlemen, please. There is no need to panic."** General Ironwood said through the microphone.

However, to make matters worse, a giant Nevermore appeared on the force field that covers the stadium and started to peck at it.

"A Nevermore!?" Sun exclaimed in alarm whilst staring the bird-like Grimm.

"How did it past the Kingdom's defenses!?" Coco asked, lowering her glasses.

"It wasn't alone." Ren replied, appearing next to the two.

"Where's Ruby and Blake!?" Weiss shouted worried as she tried to spot the silver eye girl or the cat Faunus.

"I'm sure they're making their way to the loading bay. We should make our way towards there as well-" Taiyang began to reply, but it was then that the Nevermore broke through the barrier and landed on the battle arena, a few feet away from Pyrrha and Penny.

To make matters worse, the impact caused by the Nevermore made some of the tunnel entrance's collapsed. "Pyyrha!" Jaune shouted as he jump over the audience seats and ran towards Pyrrha.

The Mistral champion stared at the Nevermore whilst backing away slightly. The bird-like Grimm spotted Pyyrha and screeched at her before attacking her.

* * *

In one of the many Atlas ships that hung in the air above Vale, the entire place is trashed as Roman and Neo walked into the control room.

"Hehehe. And the fun begins." Roman said with a evil smirk on his face as he approached the controls and started to enter some commands.

The ship that the two criminals are in turned towards the other Atlas ships and started to fire at them.

"We're hit! What's going-" A captain on one of the ships began to say before the entire ship exploded, killing the entire crew.

"Hahahah. This is so much exciting." Roman said as Neo stood next to him with a smile on her face.

* * *

Pyrrha couldn't move as the Nevermore head straight towards her. However, before the bird-like Grimm could hit her, a icy-blue blur came rushing past her and ram into it.

"Leave her along!" Rose Paladin said in a angry tone of voice as she held Winter's Legacy in front of her.

"Rose...Paladin?" Pyrrha whispered, however, the Winter Maiden heard her.

"The one and only." Rose Paladin said with a grin on her face. The Nevermore got back onto it's claws and was about to take flight when Rose Paladin activated her powers, freezing the Nevermore in place.

"Your going nowhere, Grimm." Rose Paladin said and was about to attack the bird-like Grimm when the Nevermore got pinned down by many lockers.

"...Huh?" Rose Paladin said as the lockers opened up and the owners of the weapons collected them.

"Heh. Glad for you to join us, Rose Paladin." A voice said, causing the Winter Maiden to turn her head to see Flynt smirking at her.

"Yeah! But we can't have you having all the fun though!" Neon said in a excited tone of voice.

Suddenly the knocked out Nevermore slowly stood up and broke the ice that was holding it, causing the people on the Grimm to be shaken off it. However, Ren managed to jump into the air before shooting at the Grimm with his weapons.

Yang, who managed to hang onto the Nevermore's feathers, starting to shoot rounds, causing it to caw in pain.

In response, the Nevermore fired feathery projectiles at the students who surrounded it. Luckily, Weiss created Glyphs in front of everyone just in time to avoid getting hit by the feathers.

"Thanks, Snow princess!" Neptune called, causing Weiss to smile at the light-blue hair male slightly. Rose Paladin decided to turn her head towards Pyrrha who have Jaune and Blake standing next to her.

"Pyrrha. We need to get moving." Janue said, shaking Pyrrha slightly. The Mistral champion blink a few times.

"Oh, right." Pyrrha said as she began to stand up.

"The Nevermore is being care of, so can you three try to help un-block the entrances so the citizens can escape?" Rose Paladin said, causing Pyrrha, Jaune and Blake to nod their heads.

"Oh Blake." Rose Paladin said whilst placing her weapon back into it's sheath, causing the cat Faunus to become confuse.

"What is it?" Blake asked as Rose Paladin scoop Penny into her arms.

"Can you please take Penny to safety?" Rose Paladin asked, causing Blake to stare at the Winter Maiden for a few seconds before nodding her head before taking Penny.

"What will you be doing?" Jaune asked, causing Rose Paladin to look at her.

"I'm going to help the others..." Rose Paladin began to say before glancing at the battle with the Nevermore.

"...Although, I don't think they need my help." Rose Paladin said with a sheepish smile on her face.

"F..Friend of...R-Ruby." A weak voice said, causing the four of them to widen their eyes and Rose Paladin turned her head sharply to see Penny smiling weakly at her. "H-how are you alive!?" Janue said in a shock tone of voice.

"I..It will t-take more t-than a b-bullet to t-take me d-down." Penny replied weakly, causing tears to appear in Rose Paladin's eyes.

"Save your breath, Penny. We'll get help for you." Rose Paladin explained, causing Penny to nod her head.

Rose Paladin turned around to see that the other students have finished dealing with the Nevermore, the Grimm now dissolving.

"Great work everyone." Rose Paladin said as the other approach her and the others.

"It look like the rumors are true. Rose Paladin did make her appearance at the Vytal tournament." Arslan said with a small smile on her face.

Before anyone could say anything else, giffon-like Grimm started to appear on top of the stadium.

"Griffons." Ren said as he and the others get their weapons at the ready.

"Got a plan of attack?" Neptune asked as gaze at the Griffons who are slowly descending upon them.

"Students, Rose Paladin. I think it's best for you to leave." A voice spoke, causing everyone to turn their heads to see Professor Port and Doctor Oobeck approaching them, their weapons in hand.

"But-" Rose Paladin began to say but the history teacher cut her off.

"Rose Paladin. This day will surely go down in Remnant's history. I'd prefer if you and the students could live to tell about it." Doctor Oobeck explained, causing Rose Paladin to nod her head.

"Right everyone. Time to un-block those entrances." Rose Paladin said, causing everyone else to nod their heads before scattering in different directions.

As Rose Paladin rush towards a door along with a few others, she is joined by Yatsuhashi and a idea formed in her head. "Yatsuhashi. I need you strength!" Rose Paladin called, causing the member of team CVFY to nod his head.

"Everyone! Stand back!" Rose Paladin shouted at the people in front of the blocked entrance, causing them to quickly move to the sides as Rose Paladin activated her powers.

The debris in front of the blocked off tunnel turned into ice. "Now smash, Yatsuhashi!" Rose Paladin exclaimed as she skidded to a stop.

Understanding what Rose Paladin is trying to do, Yatsuhashi raised his sword and when he reached the frozen debris, his swing his weapon downwards, causing the whole thing to break into pieces. The people at the side where stunned at what just happened.

"What are you standing their for? Time to get moving." Rose Paladin said, causing the citizens to nod their heads before heading into the tunnel, some saying thank you as they went. The Winter Maiden smiled slightly before a flash caused her to become startled slightly. Turning her head, she saw a smiling Velvet with her camera in her hands.

"You sure do like taking photos, don't you?" Rose Paladin asked, causing Velvet to giggle slightly.

"Griffon incoming." Reese said getting her hover board into it's bladed revolver forms as the others got their weapons at the ready. However, before the Griffon could attack them, a rocket locker came crashing down into it.

"Who's locker does that belong to?" Weiss asked confusedly.

"That's belong to me." A voice spoke, causing everyone to turn their heads to see Ruby Rose coming down the steps.

"Ruby. Where were you!?" Weiss exclaimed, causing Ruby to chuckle slightly.

"Hehehe. Sorry." Ruby said in a sheepish tone of voice, making Weiss sigh slightly.

"It doesn't matter. Grab your weapon and let's get going." Weiss said, causing the silver eye girl to nod her head before grabbing Calamity Rose.

* * *

 **And there we have it, the battle of Beacon will happen next chapter. I hope that everyone enjoyed the scene between Ruby and Sage along with hearing about Ryan's and Kagura's background as Hunters-in-training. I hope that everyone enjoyed the battle between Rose Paladin and Mercury and like how Penny is alive...barely. Please review and until next time.  
**

 **Mecharic: Yes, Pyrrha wouldn't have reacted out of fear if Emerald did use her Semblance on her if she was in the right state of mind.**


	43. Chapter 42

**Hello everyone! Ready for the Battle of Beacon? I should have mentioned this earlier, but it's getting close to the end of the story, just to warn you. Now onto the chapter.**

Chapter 42

As the students and the citizens made their way towards the Stadium's docking bay, Rose Paladin walked next to Ruby. "Did you find Emerald?" Rose Paladin asked her clone, causing the silver eye girl to nod her head slightly.

"I did...but it was after she fired at P-Penny." Ruby replied in a sad tone of voice.

"Oh." Rose Paladin said, gaining a sad expression on her face.

"Emerald was slightly angry that Pyrrha didn't panic when she used her Semblance on her." Ruby explained, causing Rose Paladin to smile slightly.

"That's good to hear." Rose Paladin said, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"I fought Emerald. But she managed to escape." Ruby said, causing Rose Paladin to frown slightly.

"However, I did managed to destroy her Scroll. So she can't call anyone to help." Ruby explained, causing Rose Paladin to nod her head.

"That's something positive to think about then." Rose Paladin said, causing Ruby to nod her head as she and everyone else entered the stadium's docking bay.

"Ruby! They you are!" A voice shouted and suddenly Ruby is engulf in a tight embrace by Summer Rose.

"Hi, Mum. Sorry for making you worry." Ruby said as she continue to be hug by Summer.

Rose Paladin looked at the scene with a smile on her face before looking up to see Taiyang staring at her.

"Hi...er...Dad." Rose Paladin said in a awkward tone of voice, causing Taiyang to blink a few times.

"Sum. You may want to look up." Taiyang said whilst tapping Summer on the shoulder.

"Hmm?" Summer asked whilst looking at Taiyang who started to point at Rose Paladin.

"..." Summer stared at Rose Paladin before releasing Ruby and looking at her and then back again.

"...Your doing the same trick that you did back at the White Fang base?" Summer asked, causing Ruby and Rose Paladin to nod their heads at the same time.

"YeP." Ruby and Rose Paladin replied at the same time, causing the both of them to look at before giggling. It was then that Summer hug Rose Paladin, making the Winter Maiden surprise slightly.

"Glad to see you as well...my little ice rose." Summer said in a low tone of voice, making Rose Paladin to chuckle slightly.

"Rubes! Rose Paladin! They your are!" A voice said, causing the four of them to turn around to see Yang approaching them along with Weiss and Blake.

"Yang. So glad to see that your okay." Taiyang said, causing his elder daughter to laugh slightly.

"Heh. I'm made of hard strength. You should have seen me and the others deal with the Nevermore that crashed into the stadium." Yang said, causing Summer to gain wide eyes.

"A what crashed into the stadium!?" Summer exclaimed whilst staring at Yang. Rose Paladin turn her head to face Blake.

"Where's Penny?" Rose Paladin asked, causing the cat Faunus to gesture somewhere behind her.

"I gave Penny to some Atlas soldiers. They where surprise to see that Penny is alive." Blake said, causing Weiss to gave her a look.

"I wouldn't call Penny "alive" since she's a robot. But that would explain why she acts strangely." Weiss said, saying the last part in a low tone of voice.

"Weiss. Now isn't the time to comment on people's behavior." Rose Paladin said, causing Weiss to blink a few times.

"Oh, your right. Sorry." Weiss said in apologetic tone of voice, causing Rose Paladin to chuckle slightly. However it was then that a couple of Beowolfs appear.

Citizens cower in fear as the Beowolfs howled, feeling energized due to the new wave of negative emotions.

In response, the Hunters-in-training present took out their weapons and was about to engage them when Summer suddenly moved, slaying the Beowolf's quickly with Hunter Rose's sword form.

"...That was fast." Reese said, seeing how quickly Summer moved.

"Heh. I wasn't know as the White death of team STRQ for nothing." Summer said with a smirk on her face, glancing at Reese slightly, making the member of team ARBN surprise slightly as she was heard.

"Thank you, Miss Rose. You dealt with that quickly." A voice spoke, causing everyone to turn their heads to see General Ironwood approaching them along with the rest of the students who help evacuate the citizens from the stadium.

"What is happening?" Taiyang asked, causing Ironwood to look at him as the citizens are boarding ships.

"Grimm are crawling all over Vale. The White Fang are attacking Beacon. And...someone has taken over one of my ships." Ironwood explain before shooting a Creep in the head that was about to pounce on him from behind. This cause different reactions from the gathered group.

 _"The White Fang...attacking Beacon?!"_ Blake thought with wide eyes and the rest of her team plus Rose Paladin knew what is going on in the cat Faunus's mind.

"Until we regain command, the skies are out of our control." General Iron would explained, causing the group to look at each other nervously.

"Is that the ship your referring to, General Ironwood?" Summer asked whilst pointing to a ship that attacking the others.

"That correct, and I hope that there aren't any other ships like that. Why are you asking?" General Ironwood asked with a raised eye-brow as he looked at Summer. The silver eye women gained a small smile slightly and Taiyang instantly knew what is going on in Summer's mind.

"You not thinking about you taking back that ship?" Taiyang asked, causing Ruby, Yang and Rose Paladin to become wide eyes.

"Of course not. What make you think that sort of thing?" Summer asked, causing the named to become relax.

"The both of us are taking it back." The silver eye women explained, causing the named to become wide eyed again.

"Mum! Please don't-" Ruby was about to say but was cut off Summer as she place her hands onto the silver eye girl's shoulders.

"Ruby. Me and Tai are fully fledged hunters. Therefore we have a duty to perform of protecting the people of Vale from the Grimm. All of you also have the duty of protecting the people, even though your Hunters-in-training." Summer explained whilst looking at the other students. The other students to look at each other.

"So all of you will deal with the Grimm whilst me and Tai deal with rouge ship." Summer said as she look at her younger daughter.

Ruby had a sad look on her face for a few seconds before gaining a determination look in her eyes. "Okay, Mum." Ruby said, causing Summer to smile.

"Good. General Ironwood, do you have a spare ship that me and Tai could use?" Summer asked, causing Ironwood to nod his head.

"Yes. One of the knights will escort you to it." Ironwood replied, gesturing to the knight that is standing next to him.

"Good. Are you coming, Tai?" Summer asked, looking at Taiyang who closed his eyes for a few seconds before re-opening them.

"Sure...leader." Taiyang replied, causing Summer to smirk slightly.

"Good luck, Mum, Dad!" Yang called as Summer and Taiyang started to follow the knight. "Rose Paladin. Please keep my daughters safe!" Taiyang called, causing the Winter Maiden to nod her head.

"So...what now?" Janue asked, causing Ironwood to turn to face the students.

"You have two choices. Defend your kingdom and your school...or save yourselves." Ironwood replied, causing the students to look at each again.

"No one will blame you if you leave." Ironwood said in a sympathetic tone of voice before turning to face one unoccupied drop ship.

"Let's move out!" Ironwood said as he climbed into the ship, being follow by the students.

* * *

As the students fly back down towards the ground, Summer and Taiyang are heading towards the rouge ship. "Well, Tai. Are you ready?" Summer asked as she look up from checking Hunter Rose.

"To be honest. I'm slightly afraid." Taiyang replied, looking up from checking over his weapon as well. Summer stared at him for a few seconds before chuckled slightly.

"And this is coming from a member of the best team that Beacon ever produce." Summer said, causing Taiyang to smile slightly.

"Well...This is different. We never face anything like this before, someone attacking Vale on this scale." Taiyang explained, causing Summer to nod her head in understanding.

"Yes. I know what you mean." Summer said whilst closing her eyes.

"It's a shame that the whole of team STRQ isn't here." Summer said in a slightly sad tone of voice whilst re-opening her eyes. Taiyang gained the feeling that Summer is referring to Raven.

"Well. I'm sure that Raven could tell that all of us are in a crises." Taiyang said, referring to the bonding part of Raven's Semblance.

"That's true." Summer said before looking out of the window to see that the ship they are on is above the rouge ship.

"I's time to get moving." Summer said whilst standing up.

"Right." Taiyang said as he stood up and place Dragon's Fury (two gantlets that have a single, long blade attached to the front which runs towards to the back and shot guns at the front) on his arms.

As soon as the cargo bay door's opened up, Summer and Taiyang jumped on the rouge ship, causing a thudding sound to heard.

"The enemy would have heard that." Taiyang said as the ship they arrived on flew off.

"It doesn't matter. We can handle anything that the enemy throws at us." Summer explained, her white cloak whipping about due to the cold winds.

"Come on. There should be a way into the ship from here." Summer said as she and Taiyang started to search for a door.

A few minutes ago

Inside the ship, Roman is having the fun of his life as press buttons. However, he was stopped when Neo hold up a Scroll with a black queen in front of a red back screen.

"Hmm. What's this?" Roman asked as he took the Scroll off Neo.

 **"Cinder said to plug into the control unit. She said something about turning the Knights against the people."** Neo "replied" on a piece of paper, causing Roman to gain a interesting look on his face.

"That's inter-" Roman began to say but was interrupted as a thud is heard above them.

"Go and see who our un-invited guests are." Roman said, knowing that at least one person will attempt to re-take the ship. Neo nod her head before walking out of the room.

"Let's see how the Atlas army and the Hunters deal with this." Roman said before placing the Scroll into a slot on the main control unit.

Back to the present

on the outside of the ship, Summer and Taiyang are still searching for a door. "Where is a door? There should be one somewhere." Summer muttered to herself as she scanned the deck, trying to spot a door.

"Grimm incoming! Left!"" Taiyang called, causing Summer to whip her head to the sides to see a Griffon fast approaching. Acting fast, Summer dived out of the way whilst drawing Hunter Rose from it's scabbard.

Transforming her weapon into it's rifle mode, she fired at the Grimm as it was turning back to attack her. The Griffon screeched in pain as it got struck but continued to dive towards Summer.

The silver eye women transformed Hunter back into it's sword form and slashed one of the Grimm's wings, causing the Griffon to stumble onto the deck. Not letting it time to recover, Summer dash straight towards the Griffon and swing Hunter Rose, cutting it's head clean off.

Summer glance towards Taiyang who was dealing with a Griffon himself. "I hope that your hungry, because I've got plenty to give you." Taiyang said before firing two shots at the Griffon, causing it to flap it wings to avoid the shots.

Letting out a angry screech, the Griffon charged straight towards Taiyang. Fortunately, Taiyang ducked under the Griffon's beak before attacking with Dragon fury's blade, cutting it's wings off. "Happy landings!" Taiyang called as the Griffon plummet straight towards the ground.

Taiyang looked up to see Summer shaking her head slightly at him. "What?" Taiyang asked whilst raising his shoulders.

"Nothing let's continue with-?" Summer began to say but was interrupted as a ship in the distance exploded.

"What was that?!" Taiyang explained as he and Summer looked at the ship that falling towards the ground.

"I hope that wasn't the one which is carrying Ruby and the others." Summer said in a worrying tone of voice.

It was then that Summer heard footsteps. The silver eye women turned around to see Neo approaching them.

"So they decided to investigate then?" Summer said as she raise Hunter Rose, preparing to fight Neo.

"Sum. Let me handle this. you go on ahead." Taiyang said, causing Summer to look at him.

"Are you sure?" Summer asked, causing Taiyang to nod his head.

"Yes. It will make things go quicker if we split up." Taiyang explained, causing Summer to stare at Taiyang for a few seconds before nodding her head.

"Right." Summer said before moving forward. Neo tried to intercept her. However, the duel coloured criminal become surprise when Summer activated her Semblance, becoming camouflaged with the background.

Before Neo could do anything else, she had to quickly open her umbrella to block a shot that his fired by Taiyang. "Your dealing with me, young lady." Taiyang said as he got into a battle stance. Neo frowned slightly as a thought entered her head.

" _Why does this man remained me of that golden hair girl?"_ Neo thought just as Taiyang charged at her. The duel coloured criminal did a black flip to avoid the punches that Taiyang throw at her.

Getting back to her feet, Neo got her umbrella at the ready. _"What sort of fighting style does this girl use?"_ Taiyang thought as he observe Neo. After a few seconds of keeping still, Taiyang charged at Neo again and used the blades on Dragon's fury to attack her.

However, Neo battered the blades away before striking Taiyang. The blond hair male stumbled backwards slightly.

Before Taiyang could recover, Neo charged at the blond hair male and attack him. _"This girl is quick!"_ Taiyang thought as he blocked the attacks that Neo throw at him.

Unfortunately, when Taiyang tried to attack Neo, the duel coloured criminal would block or divert the attacks before attacking back.

 _"Close range combat isn't going to work for me."_ Taiyang thought before jumping backwards, just in time to avoid getting hit by Neo.

When Taiyang is a safe distance away from Neo, the blond hair male started to fire shots at the duel colour criminal. However, Neo easily blocked the shots with her umbrella.

 _"What is her umbrella made of!?"_ Taiyang exclaimed in his head as Neo removed the umbrella from her face and smirked at him.

 _"I hope that this girl doesn't have any other tricks under her sleves. She tricky to handle already."_ Taiyang thought hopefully.

However, he was proven false when Neo pull out a thin bladed sword from the base of her umbrella. _"...Is Qrow nearby or is this my natural bad luck."_ Taiyang thought before dodging a thrust from Neo's sword.

The blond hair male backed off slight before attacking Neo with Dragon's fury's blades. Unfortunately, Neo managed to block the attacks that Taiyang throw at her with her umbrella before attacking back.

Taiyang grunted in pain as Neo managed to land a hit on the blond hair male. _"This fight will be hard for me. Please hurry up, Sum."_ Taiyang thought before returning to the fight with Neo.

* * *

Meanwhile with Summer, the still camouflaged silver eye women managed to get inside the ship through the door that Neo came out from and is making her way towards the control room. _"I wonder who have taken this ship?"_ Summer thought as she wondered through a corridor.

 _"The White Fang perhaps. The General did say that the White Fang are attacking Beacon."_ Summer thought as she reached a door.

"Does this leads to the control room?" Summer asked herself before the door open automatically. When she spotted the person in the room, the silver women became surprise slightly.

 _"Roman Torchwick! Didn't expect him to be involve with this invasion."_ Summer thought in a surprise tone of voice. However, she realized that Roman heard the door open and began to turn around.

"Ah, Neo. Did you dealt with our...?" Roman began to ask but became confuse when he didn't spot Neo but just a empty space.

"Strange. How did the door open by itself?" Roman asked himself whilst scratching the back of his head. This cause Summer to become confuse as well before realizing that she still have her Semblance active.

 _"Can't wait to see the reaction on his face."_ Summer thought just as Roman was about to turn back round to the main control unit.

"Your little friend is still busy outside, Roman." Summer said whilst de-activating her Semblance, making herself visible again.

"AAA!" Roman exclaimed, jumping slightly.

"Surprise?" Summer asked as Roman calmed his nerves.

"Surprise?! You certain made me...?" Roman began to say before getting a good look at Summer.

"...Are you related to a girl who wears a red cloak by any chance?" Roman asked, causing Summer to blink a few times.

"Oh! You know my Little rose, Ruby. She's my daughter." Summer replied, causing the Criminal master-mind to sigh slightly.

"Known her? She and that Rose Paladin have cause me to fail two Dust robberies." Roman explained, causing Summer to smile slightly.

"It's good to see them stopping bad guys like you." Summer said, causing Roman to sweat-drop slightly.

 _"Does this women take things seriously?"_ Roman asked himself before seeing Summer gain a serious look on her face.

"Now. What are you doing, Roman Torchwick?" Summer asked, causing Roman to laugh sinisterly.

"What does it look like to you? The White Fang and I are destroying the authorities that run Vale." Roman replied, causing Summer to glare at him.

However, the silver eye women's eyes are drawn to the screen on the main control unit. "Your working for that women who made that broadcast." Summer said, recognizing the black queen chess piece against a red background.

"Absolutely!" Roman said with a wise grin on his face.

"So your just a pawn, then?" Summer said, causing one of Roman's eyes to twitch slightly.

"I think business partner is a better word to use." Roman said, trying to have a calm tone of voice. However, Summer wasn't listing to him but looking at the monitors that showed Vale below them.

Summer's eyes widen when she saw the knights attacking the Hunters and citizens instead of them Grimm and the White Fang. The silver eye women's whole body started to shake.

"The whole lot of you...are MONSTERS!" Summer roared before dashing towards Roman, Hunter Rose in it's sword form in her hands.

The Criminal master-mind was quick enough to grab his cane and blocked the sword strike that Summer throw at him. The impact cause Roman to change his position to with stand the force behind the attack.

Roman began to smirk. "Heh! That was a powerful attack you-!" Roman began to say but stop as Summer suddenly moved around so that she's behind Roman and the Criminal master-mind stumbled forward.

"Whoa!" Roman exclaimed in surprise as he managed to stop himself from falling. When Roman turned around to face Summer again, the Criminal master-mind was kick in the stomach by Summer, sending him flying through the door.

Roman landed on the floor covered in dust. "Owch..." Roman muttered as he slowly got up.

"Gzz. I just got this suit cleaned just for the-!" Roman began to say but was interrupted as quickly duck his head to avoid a bullet. The Criminal master-mind looked up just in time to see Summer in front of him and swing Hunter Rose.

By some luck, Roman managed to block the attacks that Summer throw at him.

However, the impact of each attacks cause him to stumble backwards. _"Come on. Give me an opening."_ Roman thought in his head as he continue to block the flurry of attacks that Summer throw at him. It was then that Roman ducked under a attack that he found an opening.

"Now it's your turn to feel the pain." Roman said before firing a explosive shot at Summer's stomach, sending her flying into a wall and dust filled the air

Roman stared at the wall that Summer was sent flying into for a few seconds before standing up properly.

"I should go and help Neo deal with other intruder. It's not like her to take this long." Roman said before starting to head outside.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"..." A slight groan is heard, causing Roman to quickly spin around.

 _"No Way! There's absolutely no way that she can survive that at close range!"_ Roman exclaimed in his head as the dust disappeared and Summer slowly got herself out of the wall.

The Criminal master-mind became nervous slightly as Summer still have her eyes close. _"Should I attack her?"_ Roman asked himself, thinking of firing another explosive shot at Summer.

However, the Criminal master-mind is brought out of his thoughts as Summer opened her eyes. Roman gulped slightly when he saw Summer's eyes.

"I don't know if the powers of the silver eye warriors are only effective against the Grimm. But I so feel like scaring the life out of you, Roman Torchwick." Summer said, her silver eyes glowing with power.

* * *

As terror spread throughout Vale, a suddenly rumbling can be felt, causing everyone to become unease. Outside Vale, a mountain suddenly broke apart, revealing a titanic-dragon Grimm. The dragon let our a massive roar before flying towards Vale.

"No..." Glynda muttered as she and everyone in Vale saw the dragon approaching the city.

As the dragon flew over the city, a black substance-like stuff started to drop from the dragon's body and hit the ground where upon different types of Grimm are spawning.

* * *

Back with the students, when they arrived safely onto the ground, they split off in groups to help out in Vale to evacuate the citizens or defend Beacon against the Grimm and the White Fang.

Things were going smoothly until the knights decided to attack the Hunters and citizens instead.

"Leave us along!" Yang shouted before punching knight in the face, sending it flying into a wall and smashing into pieces.

"I think Cinder hack the knights or something." Blake said as she slashed a Grimm with the scabbard part of Gambol shroud before shooting a knight in the head with the pistol part of her weapon.

"You mean the Maiden that kidnapped Ruby?" Yang asked, causing Blake to nod her head.

"Oh, I can't wait to get my hands on that women." Yang growled in a low tone voice, her eyes flickering red slightly.

Blake looked in the direction of the destroyed lunch hall and she saw a person that made her blood run cold.

"Blake! What's wrong?" Yang asked, becoming worried at the look on Blake's face.

"Adam..." Blake replied in a low tone of voice. However, Yang heard her and became wide eyes.

"Him! He's here!?" Yang exclaimed as she looked in the same direction that Blake is staring at and saw a familiar red hair bull Faunus.

The two girls watch as they saw Adam approaching a student that was laying on the ground whilst drawing Wilt.

"No!" Blake exclaimed before running straight towards Adam.

"Blake! Wait up!" Yang shouted before running after the cat Faunus. With Adam, he was about to plunge Wilt into the male student before someone ran into him, causing the bull Faunus to stumble slightly.

"Huh?" Adam said in a confuse tone of voice before looking at the person who ran into him.

"Well. This is a surprise, my love. Didn't expect to see you here." Adam said smiling evilly.

"Adam. What are you doing here?" Blake asked as she stared at Adam. "What does it look like to you? I'm starting a revolution. A revolution that will make the humans realize that the Faunus are the superior race." Adam explained as he draw Wilt back into Blush.

" _Adam. What happened to you..."_ Blake thought in a sad tone of voice

it was then that Yang appeared next to Blake. "Hello there. Its nice to see you again, Bull." Yang said with a small smile on her face. However her eyes held fury in them as the golden hair girl glared at Adam.

"Ah yes. I remember you." Adam said as he turn his attention towards Yang.

"Good. Because it will be last thing you remember before I punch your lights out." Yang said as she got into a battle stance.

"Yang. This is my fight. Please stay out of it." Blake said, glancing at Yang slightly. However, Yang just shook her head.

"NoPe. We're partners. Therefore, we face him together. And anyway, I haven't forgiving him for putting Ruby through that painful experience." Yang explained as she kept he gaze onto Adam. Blake stared at Yang for a few seconds before smirking slightly.

"All right then. Together." Blake said as she got into a battle stance as well.

"Hmf. Do you really think that the both of you have a good chance of defeating-" Adam began to say but was stop as Yang shot an explosive shot at him, causing the bull Faunus to draw Wilt to block the shot.

Before Adam could do anything, Blake charged at Adam and started to throw rapid attacks at the bull Faunus.

Unfortunately for Blake, Adam easily block the attacks.

"Hmf. Is that the best you can do, my love? I was expecting more from you." Adam asked, taunting Blake who gritted her teeth in frustration. This had the effect that Adam was looking for as he found opening.

"Got you." Adam said said as he swing Wilt at Blake. However, Wilt just fazed through an Semblance created cat Faunus.

 _"What?!"_ Adam exclaimed in his head before seeing Yang charging straight towards him.

"Hope that you didn't forgot about me?" Yang asked with a smirk on her face as she throw punches at Adam. Luckily for Yang, the punches connected with the bull Faunus, causing him to move backwards.

"And take this!" Yang shouted before punching him and shooting a explosive shot at Adam, causing the bull Faunus to be sent flying.

However, a black ribbon appeared around Adam's leg. "What the the-!?" Adam exclaimed just as the black ribbon became taunt, stopping the bull Faunus from flying backwards. Blake appeared in front of Adam and punch him in the stomach, making Adam crash into to the floor.

Blake jump backwards so that she is standing next to Yang. "That was purrfect move, heh?" Yang asked, causing Blake to roll her eyes at the pun just as Adam slowly stood up.

* * *

In one of Beacon's courtyard, Weiss along with Coco, Velvet, Sun and Neptune are dealing with two Paladins. "Man, this thing is strong." Neptune said as he shoot lasers at the Paladin.

"Hey, Weiss!" Sun called as he wack away a incoming Paladin's arm, causing the heiress to glance at the monkey Faunus.

"Yes, what is it?" Weiss asked before glancing back at the Paladin that she, Sun and Neptune are fighting.

"Is it me or is these Paladins much stronger than the one that we fought a while back?" Sun asked before swinging his nun-chuck/shot-guns at the Paladin.

"The one that we fought was only in it's proto-type stage." Weiss replied as she send some Dust blasts flying towards the Paladin.

"What!?" Neptune exclaimed before getting punched by a Paladin's arm.

"Neptune!" Sun shouted, looking at his fellow teammate as he landed a few feet away.

"This doesn't look good." Velvet commented as she and Coco joined Weiss and Neptune. The two Paladin's gaze down at them.

"Velvet. This is a good time to show them what your capable of." Coco said, causing Velvet's face to lit up as she knows what her leader mean.

"Really?!" Velvet exclaimed, causing Coco to nod her head.

"Yeah. Just make it count though." Coco replied, causing the rabbit Faunus to nod her head her before slowly approaching the two Paladin's.

"Coco! What in the name of Monty Oum are you thinking?" Weiss asked as she stared at Coco. However the leader of team CVFY just smirked.

"Just watch." Coco replied, making Weiss confuse. When Velvet came close to one of the Paladins, the rabbit Faunus began to make a replica of Calamity Rose.

"W-what?" Neptune asked in a confuse tone as he slowly approach back to the group.

"Velvet's weapon allows her to replicate any weapon that she takes a photograph of." Coco explained to the group.

"That would explain why she takes pictures at strange angles. She's taking photograph of our weapons." Sun said, causing Coco to nod her head.

"Exactly." Coco said before turning her attention back towards Velvet. The rabbit Faunus stared at the two Paladins with Calamity Rose in hands, waiting for one of to make the first move.

Her wish was granted as one of the Paladins throw's it's arms straight towards Velvet.

Just at the last moment, Velvet raised Calamity Rose and blocked the punch, causing a shock-wave to pass over her. Drawing Rose's Hope out of Calamity Rose, the rabbit Faunus started to throw a flurry of attacks at the Paladin with Rose's Hope.

The Paladin attempted to punch Velvet again. However, the rabbit Faunus easily jumped onto the fist as it crashed into the ground before using it to launch herself further into the air.

once she's high enough, Velvet transformed the replicated weapon into Utopian Rose and slashed at the Paladin, causing a deep gash to appear on the Mech. The Paladin trip over backwards, causing the rabbit Faunus to turn her attention towards the second Paladin.

"How's Velvet managed to wield those weapons so effectively?" Weiss asked as she and the others watch Velvet using a variety of replicated weapons such Ember Cilca and Sun's red staff.

"Velvet's Semblance allows her to copy the fighting style of the weapon's owner." Coco explained, causing Weiss to become surprise slightly.

"Wow. Velvet must have thought thoroughly about her weapon." Weiss said, causing Coco to nod her head. They turn their attention back to the fight to see that Velvet is using a combination of Penny's sword and Winter's Legacy to finish the Paladin.

"Good work, Velvet!" Coco called, causing Velvet to smile.

"Than-GAH!" Velvet began to say but screamed slightly as the first Paladin punched the rabbit Faunus in the face.

"Velvet!" Coco shouted out before she started to fire at the Paladin with her machine gun, being joined by Neptune. Becoming furious, Weiss charged at the Paladin with the aid of her glyphs.

"Weiss!" Sun called out worriedly as the heiress pass Coco and Neptune, now being joined by Nadir and Reese, as the continue to fire at the Paladin. However, the four of them are barely making a dent on the Mech.

As she fast approaches the Paladin, Weiss became surprise as she instinctively activated a summoning glyph. Weiss stopped in front of Velvet as the Paladin is almost on top of them.

Gritting her teeth and raising Myrtenaster, Weiss prepared herself for the Paladin's fist that is heading straight towards her. However, the pain didn't came, confusing Weiss as she open her eyes. What she saw was a glowing armor clad arm with a sword in it's arm, holding back the Paladin's fist.

The mysterious arm coming from the glyph then bisects the Mech in half. Weiss had a stun look on her face before Velvet took a picture of her.

"Well. Glads that-" Coco began to say before a noise can be heard. Everyone present looked in the direction that the noise is coming from and saw an advance Paladin charging straight towards them.

"You have got to kidding me!" Sun exclaimed whilst staring at the Paladin.

"I'll deal with it." Weiss said as she charge at the Paladin.

 _"Come on. I did it once and I can do it again."_ Weiss thought before concentrating on a summoning glyph again.

However, nothing doesn't seem to be happening.

 _"Nonononono!"_ Weiss shouted in her head as she skid to a stop.

"Weiss!" Neptune shouted as Weiss closed her eyes, preparing for the impact. However, the heiress felt herself being lifted into the air by a arm and something crashing onto the ground.

Weiss opened her eyes to see a destroyed Paladin before turning her head, expecting to see Yatsuhashi who came to her aid.

The heiress became surprise to see a fully manifested Arma Gigas, glowing in a mysterious white light.

"Congratulations on managing to something with your summoning glyphs..." A voice spoke, causing Weiss to widen her eyes before turning towards the owner of the voice.

"However, don't expect the same thing to happen twice without proper training." Winter explained, approaching Wiess.

"Winter! What are you doing here? I thought that you were heading back to Atlas?" Weiss asked as manifested Arma Gigas place her onto the ground before disappearing.

"We had to divert our route when returning to Atlas due to some water-type Grimm attacking us. Whilst I was informing General Ironwood about the delay return to Atlas, I notice a Virus in Vale's network. So I decided to return, and it seem that I arrive at a...bad time." Winter explained glancing around at the destruction.

"You can say that again." Reese said as the others approach the Schnee siblings.

"What now?" Nadir asked, causing Winter to turn her head towards the CCT tower.

"I believe that the virus can be wipe out from the CCT tower." Winter explained, causing Velvet to gain a nervous look on her face.

"What about that...Grimm dragon? It's circling around the tower." Velvet asked, looking at the massive Grimm that's spawning new Grimm as it fly in the air.

"Let's hope that it doesn't spot the people heading into the tower." Winter replied, her voice showing no fear.

"Er...Miss Winter?" Neptune asked in a nervous tone of voice, causing the elder Schnee to glance at him.

"I have some mechanical skills. I could be useful at getting rid of the virus." Neptune explained, causing Winter to think for a few seconds before nodding her head.

"Yes. Thank you, Mr Vasilias. That would be most helpful of you." Winter said, smiling slightly before turning towards the others.

"All of you can come along if you want to. It's entirely your choice." Winter explained, causing everyone apart from Neptune to look at each other.

* * *

Within Vale, Qrow and Glynda are dealing with the Grimm and the infected knights, giving the citizens time to get to the planned safe point.

"I told Jimmy that these machines won't protect the people and I was right." Qrow said as he shot at a few knights with his weapon.

"Qrow, this isn't the time to put the blame of Ironwood. Just concentrate on slaying the Grimm and the infected knights." Glynda said as she used her ridding crop to knock back a few Creeps.

"I'm just saying that-" Qrow began to say before noticing Cardin Winchester being surround by infected knights and a few Grimm.

 _"That kid needs help."_ Qrow thought before charging towards Cardin. However, before Qrow could swing his weapon, the knight's heads got blown off and the Grimm drop dead onto the ground.

Becoming confuse, Qrow turned his head to see a very injured General Ironwood approaching them.

"Glad to see you back in the fight, Jimmy." Qrow said as Cardin scuttled away as fast as he could.

"This area secure! We need to-" Ironwood began to say but stop as Qrow's face turned into anger before transforming his weapon into it's scythe form and charging straight towards Ironwood.

"Qrow! This isn't my doing!" Ironwood exclaimed but Qrow kept coming towards the general.

Just as Ironwood thought Qrow would swing his scythe at him, the red eyed Huntsmen leaps pass Ironwood and slice a Griffon that was about to attack the general.

"You idiot. I know that you didn't do this." Qrow scoff at Ironwood, causing the general to relax slightly.

"So what now, General?" Glynda asked as she approach the two, giving Qrow a slight glare.

"We still need to take care of the virus that infected the Knights and Paladins. I believe that we can somehow get rid of the virus from the CCT tower. However, that enormous Grimm is circling the CCT tower. Making it impossible at the moment to approach the tower." Ironwood explained as he scratch the back of his head.

"What about that rouge ship of yours?" Glynda asked, glancing upwards at .

"That's being taken care off. Summer Rose and Taiyang Xio Long are dealing with that." Ironwood explained, causing Qrow to smirk slightly.

"Wish I was with them. The three members of team STRQ fight-" Qrow began to say but was interrupted as the enormous dragon Grimm shot a fireball at Ironwood's ship, causing the whole ship to burst into flames.

"No!" Qrow shouted, staring with wide eyes at the flaming ship as it nosed dived towards the ground.

"Oh god..." Glynda whispered as she held a hand to her mouth. Irowood just looked at the ground. Qrow closed his eyes for a few seconds before taking a deep breath before heading in the same direction that the ship went down.

"Qrow. Where are you going?" Glynda asked, causing Qrow to stop and turn his head towards the teacher.

"What do you think? I'm going to try and find Sum and Tai." Qrow replied, before starting to walk again.

"I don't think the bodies will be in one piece after that." Ironwood said quietly, still looking at the ground.

However, Qrow heard him and spun around to face Ironwood with fury in his eyes.

"I need to at least try! We thought that we lost Ruby all those years ago. What do you think will happen if I found the dead bodies of Summer and Taiyang. What do you think Yang and Ruby will feel?!" Qrow roared at Ironwood, causing the general to back away slightly with his arms raised.

"Now, Qrow. Let just keep calm/I will not keep calm!" Qrow shouted, interrupting Ironwood's attempt to keep the angry red eyed huntsmen calm. It was then that something hit Qrow on the back of his head.

"Owch!" Qrow exclaimed, clutching the back of his head.

"Qrow. Please Shut up or I will throw another rock at you." a voice said, causing Qrow to widen his eyes before slowly turning around and saw a slightly battered up Summer and Taiyang.

In the silver eye women's hand is a rock. "H-how...?" Qrow asked, completely stunned.

"Let just say that a certain red eyed bird helped us." Taiyang said, causing Qrow to become confuse.

"Huh?" Qrow said in a confuse tone of voice, causing someone to sigh heavily.

"Really, Qrow? Has that rock gave you amnesia or something? How many red eyed birds do you know?" A female voice asked before a familiar red eyed swords-women stepped out of the shadows.

"Raven..." Qrow muttered as he stared at his twin sister. Raven turn her head towards Summer.

"I think you hit his head to hard, Summer." Raven said, causing the silver eye women to nod his head.

"You use your Semblance, didn't you?" Qrow asked, causing Raven to nod her head.

"Finally you got it." Raven said, causing Qrow to chuckle slightly. Summer turn her head towards General Ironwood.

"We got the one's we took your rouge ship. They are over there." Summer explained, pointing in a direction behind him.

"Thank you, Summer Rose." Ironwood said before letting out a sigh of relief.

"The next thing to do now is to reach the CCT tower and get rid of that virus. But I'm not sure how to do that..." Ironwood said, muttering the last part to himself. However, it was then that growling can be heard, causing the six of them to become tense.

"First things first, getting rid of these Grimm." Raven said as different type of Grimm starting to appear around them.

"Agreed." Glynda said as she got her riding crop at the ready.

"Team STRQ is back together again. Just like the old days, huh?" Summer said, causing Taiyang, Raven and Qrow to smirk.

"YeP." The three said at the same time for team STRQ, plus Glynda and Ironwood battled the Grimm.

* * *

In a elevator within Beacon tower, Jaune is confuse. "Er...where exactly are we going?" Jaune asked Pyrrha or Professor Ozpin. When the students arrive back onto the ground, Professor Ozpin immediately called Pyrrha over and to follow him.

Not wanting to leave Pyrrha along, Jaune decided to join them. "Everything will be explain when reach our destination. Let just hope that we have enough time before she gets here before us." Professor Ozpin said, muttering the last to himself.

Jaune just became more confuse. "What does Professor Ozpin mean, Pyrrha?" Jaune asked the Mistral champion. However, Pyrrha had a nervous look on her face.

"Pyrrha? Is everything okay?" Jaune asked, causing Pyrrha to look at him.

"Jaune. The place where we are heading...it involves the Maidens." Pyrrha explained, causing Jaune's eyes to become wide.

However, before Jaune could say anything, the elevator's doors opened and Professor Ozpin hurried out of the doors, being followed by Pyrrha.

"...Whoa." Jaune muttered, staring at the wide space. When he saw that Pyrrha and Professor Ozpin are far in front of him. Jaune started to chase after them.

"Miss Nikos. We don't have much time. You get into the capsule and I'll..." Professor Ozpin began to say but trailed off and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Professor Ozpin?" Pyrrha asked, becoming confuse at the horror struck look on Professor Ozpin's face. When Pyrrha turn her head and look in the same direction that Professor Ozpin is looking, her green eyes widen with horror.

This is because Cinder Fall stand in front of them. The transfer device behind her and a arrow is embedded is Amber's chest.

"You arrived too late, Professor Ozpin." Cinder Fall, the new Fall Maiden said, smiling evilly as both of her eyes glow with power.

* * *

 **And there we have it the start of the battle of Beacon and I hope that everyone like the small snippets of what different characters are doing and the appearance of Raven. Good news, Roman is still alive. I also hope you like Taiyang's weapon which is a combination of Ember Celica and Fox's weapon (I've notice that in fanfictions that I have read with team STRQ in them that the writer didn't write what sort of weapon that Taiyang would have). Please review and until next time everyone.**

 **marijansilinovic1: You'll find what happens to Pyrrha in the next chapter I expect.**


	44. Chapter 43

**Okay everyone, this is the second last chapter, please enjoy.**

Chapter 43

With Rose Paladin, her ice clone and Scarlet, the three of them are heading towards the hospital. Both Rose Paladin's and Ruby's eyes are glowing

"I hope that Sage is safe." Ruby said as she block a Ursa's claw with Calamity Rose before striking back with Rose's Hope.

"I don't think you should worrying that much. Teacher is with him, so it not like Sage is completely helpless" Rose Paladin said as she freeze a couple of Creeps before shattering the ice.

"This is so awkward..." Scarlet said as he shot a Beowolf in the head.

"What is?" Ruby asked whilst glancing at Scarlet slightly as she fired Calamity Rose's guns at some Grimm.

"You two are the same person but you speak like your two different people." Scarlet replied as he hack a Beowolf with his cutlass. The ice clone and Rose Paladin looked at each other for a few seconds before giggling slightly.

"Yeah. That's true." Rose Paladin said with a smile on her face.

"YeP. Agreed." Ruby said, a smile on her face. It was then that a group of infected Knights surrounded them.

"Did that speaker hack the Knights or something?" Scarlet asked as he, Rose Paladin and Ruby went back to back.

"It sure does look like it." Ruby replied as she eyed the infected Knights.

"Well then. Let bring them down then." Rose Paladin said before the three of them fought the infected Knights.

 _"Cinder must have hacked the system the night that I was kidnapped."_ Rose Paladin thought as she attacked with Winter's Legacy before making eye contact with her ice clone who look like she thought the same thing.

"Why would the speaker want to hack the Knights though? Aren't the White Fang and the Grimm are enough to cause a mass panic?" Scarlet asked he duck under a shot from an infected Knight's gun.

Rose Paladin frowned at this as she pierce a infected Knight with a spear created from ice. The Winter Maiden's eyes widen when she realized what Cinder is doing.

"She's making Remnant think that Atlas is declaring war on Vale." Rose Paladin said as she remember Cinder's speech, causing Ruby and Scarlet to become surprise.

"So this is only a small step in the plan. Cinder want's to cause mis-trust between the Kingdoms?" Ruby asked as she fire some bullets from Calamity Rose's guns, causing Rose Paladin to nod her head.

However, Scarlet became confuse. "But why though? Destroying Vale is one thing, but causing mis-trust between the other Kingdoms is completely different," Scarlet explained, causing Rose Paladin to frown again.

 _"That's true. Why would Cinder would go all this way to cause mis-trust between the other Kingdoms..."_ Rose Paladin thought as she sent a couple of infected Knights flying backwards with the aid of very strong cold winds.

After a few seconds of thinking, an sour idea come into Rose Paladin's head. _"Is Cinder works for Salem? If that's the case, then she wants to dived us, making it easier for to gain all four Relics."_ Rose Paladin thought before seeing a Griffon appearing above Ruby.

"Ruby! Behind you!" Scarlet shouted, causing the silver eye girl to spin around to see the Griffon's hoofs descending upon her.

Ruby raise Calamity Rose to block the hooves. However, a blur went pass the Griffon and the Grimm's head thudded onto the ground.

"...Huh?" Ruby said in a confuse tone of voice as she lower Calamity Rose and looked at the person who killed the Grimm.

"Sage!" Ruby exclaimed with a wide smile on her face as she look at the green hair sword wielder.

"Hi, Ruby. Hope I didn't make you worry?" Sage asked as shouldered Numerical blade.

"NoPe! I'm good thanks." Ruby replied as Rose Paladin and Scarlet approach them.

"Are your sure you should be fighting, Sage? Has your leg fully healed yet?" Scarlet asked in a slightly worrying tone of voice.

"My legs fine, Scarlet. There's no need to-owch." Sage began to reply but winced slightly whilst grabbing a hand on his leg lightly.

"It doesn't look like your okay, Sage." Rose Paladin said giggling slightly.

Sage looked at Rose Paladin and then backed at Ruby before blinking. "You didn't realize that I'm here as well?" Rose Paladin asked with smirk on her face.

"...Yes." Sage admitted, causing Rose Paladin and Ruby to giggle.

"Sage, is there anyone with you?" Scarlet asked, causing Sage to nod his head.

"Yes. Mr Leon is with me." Sage replied, causing Ruby to smile. "

That's good to here. Where is Teacher?" Ruby asked in a hopeful tone of voice

"He's...somewhere." Sage replied in a awkward tone of voice, causing Rose Paladin, Ruby and Scarlet to look at the green hair sword wielder with a blank look on their faces.

"Don't tell me that you lost Ruby's teacher, Sage?" Scarlet asked in a blank tone of voice, causing Sage to chuckle slightly.

"Well...I was more worried about finding Ruby that I kind of run a head." Sage replied in a sheepish tone of voice, causing Ruby and Rose Paladin to blush.

"Sage! Where are you?!" A voice shouted, causing the four students to turn their heads to see Ryan appearing from behind a corner.

"Over here!" Sage replied whilst waving a hand. Ryan turned his head to see the students and made his way towards them.

"Sage. Don't go running ahead, especially in your condition." Ryan said, causing Sage to scratch the back of his head.

"Sorry." Sage said in a sheepish tone of voice. Ryan shook his head before turning his attention towards the others.

"I'm glad to see that see that your two are okay, Ruby, Rose Paladin." Ryan said with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah. You too." Ruby said with a smile on her face.

"Did you and Sage ran into any trouble whilst getting away from the hospital?" Rose Paladin asked, starting to feel slightly worried.

"Not much. Just some Grimm which were easy to handle. But then when the staff got all the patients out of the hospital, those Knights started to attack us." Ryan explained as he prod a Knight's disembodied head with his feet.

"What else is happening apart from the Grimm and the Knights?" Sage asked, looking at Ruby, Rose Paladin and Scarlet.

"The White Fang are attacking Beacon." Scarlet replied, causing Ryan and Sage to become shock.

"Are the others okay?" Sage asked, starting to feel worried.

"They're okay when we split off into different groups." Scalet replied, causing Sage to run a hand through his hair.

"Let just hope they are still in one piece when we manage to meet them again." Sage said, causing Scarlet to nod his head.

"Apart from dealing with the Grimm and the White Fang, we still need to find the person who hacked the system, since she's mostly likely the one behind the attack, and deal with that titanic dragon Grimm." Ryan said as he gaze upwards at the dragon that's circling around the CCT tower.

 _"Where is Cinder? I was expecting her to attack me by now through the chaos that-!"_ Rose Paladin began to thought but was interpreted as she felt a very strong Aura behind them.

"Found you, Winter Maiden." A voice spoke, causing the four students and Ryan to turn around to see a amber eyed women.

"Cinder..." Rose Paladin and Ruby Rose muttered in a angry tone of voice.

"Who are you?" Ryan asked as place a hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Me? I'm the one who planned the whole invasion." Cinder replied with a evil smirk on her face.

"What!?" Sage and Scarlet shouted as they began to glare at Cinder as well.

"Lovely, isn't it? Vale falling into ruin by the very creations that were made to protect the people." Cinder said as she gesture around them with both arms.

"Why are you doing this?" Ryan asked, causing Cinder to chuckle slightly.

"That's simple. I want to be strong. I want to be feared. I want to be powerful." Cinder replied, causing everyone except Rose Paladin and Ruby to glare at her. "Is that all?" Scarlet asked in a angry tone of voice.

"Yes." Cinder replied simply, causing Sage to growl in anger. Rose Paladin and Ruby made eye contact with each other before nodding their heads.

"Guys. You three go and get to the others. I will take care of her." Rose Paladin said, causing Sage, Scarlet and Ryan to look at her with wide eyes.

"What. No!" Sage shouted, but Rose Paladin and Ruby shook their heads. "Sorry Sage. But it must be done." Rose Paladin explained as Sage gained a conflicted look on his face.

"Don't worry. We'll make sure that that we win." Ruby said before approaching Sage and kissing him on the lips. When Ruby pulled away, Rose Paladin started to smirk.

"My turn." Rose Paladin said before approaching Sage as Ruby moved away from the green hair sword wielder. Scarlet and Ryan became shock when Rose Paladin started to kiss Sage as well. The ice clone blushed slightly.

When Rose Paladin pulled away, both she and Ruby started to giggle at the stun look on Sage's face.

"Come on, Sage. Let get moving." Scarlet said as he place a hand on Sage's shoulder.

"Yeah." Sage said as he shook his head before he, Scarlet and Ryan started to move.

"Give her hell, Ruby, Rose Paladin!" Ryan shouted, causing both silver eye girl and Winter Maiden to nod their heads with a smile on their faces. However, when the both of them turned around to face Cinder, their expressions turned serious.

"Thank goodness. I don't think I could stand that love scene anymore." Cinder said dryly, causing both Rose Paladin and Ruby to glare at her.

"Let settle this, Fake Fall Maiden." Rose Paladin said as she and Ruby got their weapons at the ready.

"Let see you try, girls." Cinder said whilst smirking before creating two black swords. The three of them stood still for a few seconds before Rose Paladin and Ruby charged at Cinder. The silver eye girl moved faster than Rose Paladin, lifting her Calamity Rose whilst doing so.

knowing what Ruby is "saying", the Winter Maiden jumped onto Calamity Rose where upon Ruby pushed with all her might, sending Rose Paladin flying straight towards Cinder. The amber eyed women crossed her weapons, causing a shock-wave to occur when Winter Legacy collided with the two swords.

Rose Paladin then created an ice-cube behind her, letting Ruby be able to jump higher into the air. Rose Paladin moved out of the way as Ruby prepared to strike Cinder with Rose's Hope. However, Cinder jumped backwards to avoid Rose's Hope.

Ruby gritted her teeth in frustration when she landed on the ground. Rose Paladin then activated her Maiden powers, creating ice-spears which she sent flying towards Cinder. In response, Cinder activated her own Maiden powers, causing flames to appear around her, melting the ice-spears slightly before shattering them with her swords.

Rose Paladin and Ruby dodge a fire-ball created by the fake Fall Maiden before engaging Cinder in close combat. " _Even though there's two of us. Cinder manages to fight us at the same time."_ Both cloaked girls thought at the same time as they continue to clash blades with Cinder, sparks flying in the air.

This went on until Cinder kicked Ruby in the stomach, sending her flying into a wall before sliding onto the ground.

"Ruby!" Rose Paladin exclaimed, glancing behind her slightly, before punching Cinder in the stomach, causing the Fake Fall Maiden to stumble backwards.

Not wasting the opportunity, Rose Paladin slammed a hand onto the ground, encasing Cinder in a giant ice shard. _"That should hold her."_ Rose Paladin thought before heading to where Ruby landed.

"How are you okay?" Rose Paladin asked as she held a hand out.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ruby replied as she took Rose Paladin's hand. It was then that an intense fire burst from within the ice.

 _"What!?"_ Both Rose Paladin and Ruby exclaimed in their heads as they watch the ice melting.

Both girls saw Cinder completely unharmed and smirking at them. "Surprised? This is the true power of the Fall Maiden." Cinder explained, causing Rose Paladin and Ruby to become confuse.

"What? But Amber held the other...half..." Rose Paladin began to say but trailed off as she and Ruby realize the truth.

"Yes. I kill the real Fall Maiden, Amber I believe her name was, and took the other half of the Fall Maiden's powers." Cinder explained, noticing that Rose Paladin and her ice clone has realized the truth.

"I thought that you would go after me first before claiming the other half of the Fall Maiden powers." Rose Paladin said as Ruby nodded her head in agreement, causing Cinder to gain a thoughtful expression on her face.

"That's true. I was tempted to go after you in the first place. But I realized that I need the full access of the Fall Maiden powers if I want to kill you." Cinder explained, causing both Rose Paladin and Ruby to become surprise slightly before a thought entered Cinder's head.

"Professor Ozpin and two of your friends, the blond hair one with blue eyes and the red hair one with green eyes arrived just in time to see me becoming the new Fall Maiden." Cinder told Rose Paladin, causing the Winter Maiden to become wide eyes.

"What happened to them...?"Ruby asked as a sick feeling starting to rise within her.

"They could be dead by now. I destroyed most of the vault before finding you. Which took little effort by the way." Cinder explained, causing both Rose Paladin and Ruby to start shaking slightly.

"You...You..." Rose Paladin began to said as she slowly removed her mask. The ice clone started to disappear and Ruby grabbed Calamity Rose before placing the weapon on her back.

 _"It look like I hit nerve."_ Cinder thought as she observe Ruby who have her eyes closed.

"Your monster! I Will kill you!" Ruby shouted as she snapped her eyes wide open, revealing them to be glowing brightly.

 _"This battle just become interesting."_ Cinder thought in amusement. However, the Fall Maiden felt slightly on edged as she know that the powers of the silver eye warriors can effect her.

Ruby then charged at the Fall Maiden. "Yes! That's it! Let all that negativity rent out!" Cinder exclaimed as she blocked the angry flurry of attacks that Ruby is throwing at her.

Ice and fire filled the air as the two Maidens battled and Cinder managed to knock Winter's Legacy out of Ruby's hand before kicking the silver eye in the stomach.

But the glowing silver eye girl created a sheet of ice to protect her stomach from most of the impact.

However, Ruby still went flying and, fortunately for her, the silver eye girl went flying towards Winter's Legacy, whose blade is sticking from the ground. Ruby grabbed the sword's hilt and turned her body around that she landed on her feet.

"Heh. Thank you for giving me the chance to re-claim Winter's Legacy." Ruby said whilst smirking before drawing Rose's Hope out of Calamity Rose. This made Cinder raise an eye-brow.

"From what I can tell, your haven't be taught on how to wield two swords at the same time." Cinder told Ruby, causing the silver eye girl to frown slightly.

"Well. There's a first time for everything." Ruby said before engaging Cinder in battle again. The silver eye girl had some difficulties with using Rose's Hope and Winter's Legacy at the same time, but she manage to fend Cinder off somehow.

"This fight is going nowhere." Cinder said as she blocked Rose's Hope with her Dust blades.

"So. What do you want to do?" Ruby asked as she duck under a fire ball that Cinder hurled at her.

"Let's...speed things up. Shall we?" Cinder asked, causing Ruby to become confuse.

However, the silver eye girl didn't have to wait long as a raging flame starting to surround the Fall Maiden. _"This doesn't look good."_ Ruby thought as she flared up her Maiden powers, covering herself in a icy light.

Cinder charged at Ruby and when the two clashed blades, flames burst throughout the street and the only thing protecting Ruby against the intense heat is the flared Winter Maiden surrounding the silver eye girl.

 _"The powers of the Maidens are dangerous. No wonder this power is covered in blood in the past."_ Ruby thought as she focus protecting herself against the heat. However, it was then that Cinder backed off and screamed. Ruby became confuse at this as the intense heat disappeared.

After a few seconds, the silver eye girl realized what happened. "I was wondering when the powers of the silver eye warriors will start to effect you." Ruby said as Cinder glared at the silver eye girl.

"Why are you not effected by the silver eye powers then?" Cinder growled as she cover her left eye.

"I trained, something that you haven't done since you stole the Fall Maiden powers in the first place." Ruby replied, causing Cinder to become more angry.

"I am the Fall Maiden, little girl." Cinder growled, causing Ruby to shrug her shoulders

"Still stole them in the first place." Ruby replied, causing Cinder to close her eye before re-opening them filled with hate.

"I will enjoy killing you and taking the powers of the Winter Maiden for myself." Cinder said as she got her Dust created swords at the ready.

"Well then. I'm ready." Ruby said as she got both Winter's Legacy and Rose's Hope at the ready as well. The Winter Maiden and the Fall Maiden stared at each other for a few seconds before Cinder charged at Ruby.

The sound of metal against metal resonated throughout the air as the two of them fought.

 _"I need to finish this soon and join the others. The would be very worried by now."_ Ruby thought as she deflected a attack from Cinder. The Fall Maiden jump back before activating her powers, causing the ground beneath the Winter Maiden to heat up.

Know what Cinder is planning, Ruby jumped backwards just as the ground beneath her exploded, causing rubble to spray into the air.

"Take this, Cinder!" Ruby shouted before creating a disk made out of ice before throwing it at Cinder. The Fall Maiden watched the disk coming towards her before swing one of her swords, slicing the disk into two pieces.

"Is that the best you can do?" Cinder asked as she gaze at Ruby.

"I can do better." The silver eye girl replied before creating a mini-snow storm, blinding Cinder.

 _"If that little girl thinks that a small blizzard like this will help then she's purely mistaken."_ Cinder thought before creating a wave of fire, causing the snow to disappear.

However, the Fall Maiden became surprise when he saw that the Winter Maiden has disappeared.

 _"What!? Where did she go?!"_ Cinder exclaimed in her head as she spin around, trying to find the silver eye girl. Cinder became tense and try to listen for any sound of movement.

 _"She's hiding in the shadows. Yes, that seems like the likely thing that would have happened, that little girl didn't have time to anything else."_ Cinder thought in her head as she kept her gaze at the shadows.

However, the Fall Maiden's eyes widen when she sense the Aura of the Winter Maiden above her. Cinder Fall just have time to raise her swords to block Winter's Legacy and Rose's Hope, causing a small shock-wave to spread out.

"Nice try, Ruby Rose. But you have you have to better then that." Cinder explained as Ruby started to land onto the ground. However, before the silver eye girl's feet could touch the ground, Cinder kicked her in the stomach, causing Ruby to be sent flying into a wall.

The Fall Maiden smirked as Ruby coughed up blood. "Heh. It looks like that your Aura is depleted. Now there's nothing to protect you." Cinder said as she slowly approach Ruby.

"Don't think...that your won...yet." Ruby said through deep breathes as she slowly stood up.

"Brave words, especially from a girl who is barely standing." Cinder said as she watch Ruby struggling to stand up, using her two swords to support her.

"I make you death quick and painless." Cinder said as she raised one of her Dust swords and swing it downwards.

Ruby's eyes widen and quickly she activated her Semblance, leaving rose petals as Cinder's sword struck the wall. Cinder closed her eye and sighed. "Must you make things difficult?" Cinder asked as she turned around whilst changing her swords into their bow form and shot an arrow at Ruby's foot.

"AAA!" Ruby exclaimed as she fall onto the ground. "Like I said before. I will make your death quick and painless." Cinder repeated herself as she approach the falling silver eye girl.

"Don't worry, though. I will make sure that I will use the powers of the Winter Maiden to their fullest." Cinder said as she smirked evilly. Ruby's eyes widened as flames appear in Cinder's open palm. "Goodbye. Ruby Rose." Cinder said before placing the flaming hand onto Ruby's head.

Cinder watched in amusement as Ruby's body disappeared into ashes. _"Now the powers of the Winter Maiden is mine. Salem will be...?"_ Cinder began to thought before realizing something.

"Where's the power? I should feel them with in me." Cinder asked herself, not feeling anything going inside her.

"The powers of the Winter Maiden is right here, Cinder." A voice replied, causing Cinder's eyes to widen and quickly spin around...just in time to feel two swords piercing her.

"H-how...?" Cinder asked in a shock tone of voice. It took a few seconds to realize what happened.

"Th-that...snow storm. Yo-you used it...to give you time to create a clone?" Cinder asked weakly, causing the silver eye girl to nod her head.

"That's right, Cinder Fall." Ruby said as she took out Winter's Legacy and Rose's Hope out of Cinder, causing the Fall Maiden to fall onto her knees.

"This battle is over. Your finished." Ruby stated, causing the amber eye women to glare at her.

"Y-you may have w-won this battle, but B-Beacon will still fall." Cinder said, causing Ruby to close her eyes.

"Will see about that, shall we." Ruby said before placing Winter's Legacy onto the ground.

"W-what are you d-doing?" Cinder asked in confuse tone of voice and Ruby place the empty hand onto Cinder's shoulder.

"Ending you." Ruby replied before activating her Maiden powers, causing ice to spread across Cinder's body.

"What!? Do you have the guts to kill another human being?!" Cinder exclaimed as she started to feel the cold entering her body.

"Your different. Your a monster." Ruby replied calmly, causing Cinder's eyes to widen before she is completely covered in ice.

"Goodbye, Cinder Fall." Ruby said before shattering the ice.

Ruby stayed still for a few seconds before starting to feel a strange sensation entering her body. _"This must the powers of the Fall Maiden."_ Ruby thought as she felt the new energy flowing through her body.

"It feels like the time when I receive the Winter Maiden's powers." Ruby said in a quite tone of voice before placing Winter's Legacy into it's sheath (once wiping the blood off the blade first) and activating her new Fall Maiden powers.

The silver eye girl smiled slightly as she watch the flames dance around her hand.

 _"There's nothing to do here. Time to get moving and get back to the others. We still need to take care of that giant Grimm."_ Ruby thought before making the flames disappear and began to head back towards Beacon. However, the Winter/Fall Maiden only walked a few paces before hearing footsteps.

Ruby turned her head just in time to see Mercury and Emerald appearing. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the Winter Maiden herself." Mercury said with a smirk on his face.

Mercury and Emerald became surprise when Ruby just sighed. "Listen. I have more important matters to attend to. So why don't the both of you get out of Vale." Ruby said, causing Mercury to start laughing.

"The two of use Leave Vale? Yeah, right. You should be the one running away. Cinder has most likely taken the powers of the Fall Maiden by now and is hunting you." Mercury explained, causing Emerald to stamp his foot.

"Idiot. Do you have to tell the brat everything?" Emerald asked in a angry tone of voice.

"It doesn't matter now what Mercury said. Cinder won't be hunting me." Ruby said, causing Emerald to raise a eye-brow.

"What make you so sure of that?" Emerald asked, a hand grabbing the handle of one her revolvers. In reply, Ruby activated here Fall Maiden powers, Mercury and Emerald to become wide eyed as they stared at the flames in Ruby's hand.

"That the Fall Maiden powers..." Mercury said in a stunned tone of voice as Emerald's whole body began to shake, her hair covering her eyes.

"No...no...NO!" Emerald shouted as she glared at Ruby will tearful eyes. Before Ruby could do anything, Mercury and Emerald are replaced by a giant women with bone white skin, red eyes with black irises and wearing a black robe.

The silver eye girl became wide eyed as she took a few steps backwards. The giant image of Salem screamed at Ruby before charging straight towards her, causing the silver eye girl to get Rose's Hope at the ready. However "Salem" just went through Ruby, causing the silver eye girl to become confuse.

 _"It was just Emerald's Semblance."_ Ruby thought as she looked at the place where Mercury and Emerald were. However, Ruby only saw a empty space.

 _"Those two must have run away."_ Ruby thought before wiping the blood off Rose's Hope and placing it back into Calamity Rose.

"Now th-" Ruby began to say but stop when her Scroll started to make a noise.

"Hm? Wonder who's calling me?" Ruby asked herself as she got her Scroll out off a pocket and answering the video call. When Ruby saw the person on the screen, a smile appeared on her face.

"Pyrrha! I'm so glad that your alive! I thought that you, Jaune and Professor Ozpin were dead when Cinder told me that she destroyed the vault." Ruby said in a relieve tone of voice.

"Yeah. Glad to see you alive as well Ru-Wait! Is Cinder close to you? Professor Ozpin said that you shouldn't fight her." Pyrrha said as the Mistral champion became worried.

"You don't need to worry about Cinder. I took care of her." Ruby told the crimson hair girl, causing Pyrrha to become confuse.

"What do you mean, Miss Rose?" A male voice asked and Pyrrha moved to the side of the screen so that two other people can be seen by Ruby. The silver eye girl saw that the Headmaster is being supported by Jaune with one arm slung over the blond hair knight's shoulders.

"She found me, we fought and I won." Ruby replied, causing the three people on the other side to become confuse.

"So what happened to Cinder?" Jaune asked and in reply, Ruby activated her new Fall Maiden powers, causing Pyrrha, Jaune and Professor Ozpin to gain wide eyes.

"Ruby. You didn't..." Pyrrha began to say but couldn't find the words as a sick feeling entered her stomach.

"I'm sorry, Pyrrha. But it had to be done." Ruby said in a sad tone of voice.

"Well, this is certainly interesting." Professor Ozpin said in a sight awe tone of voice.

"What do you mean, Professor?" Jaune asked as he shifted his hold on the headmaster slightly.

"Well, Mr Arc. Miss Rose here is the first to wield more than one Maiden power." Professor Ozpin replied, causing the students to become surprise.

"That's very..." Pyrrha began to say but couldn't find anything to say.

"...A heavy burden." Ruby finished, causing Pyrrha to stare at her.

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked and Ruby was about to reply but Professor Ozpin spoke first.

"Since Miss Rose wields two of the four Maiden powers, she will be a bigger target then the Spring and Summer Maidens." Ozpin explained, causing Pyrrha to go "oh" silently.

"So...what now? Vale is still being attacked." Jaune asked, causing the Headmaster to hum slightly.

"Well. Our next step would be focusing on that dragon Grimm." Professor Ozpin replied, causing Ruby to look up into the sky to see the titanic-sized Grimm still soaring above Vale.

It was then that an idea came into the Winter/Fall Maiden's head. "I'll take care of the Grimm." Ruby said, causing Jaune, Pyrrha and Professor Ozpin to become confuse.

"With my Winter and Fall Maiden powers, plus my silver eye powers. I may be able to fight the dragon Grimm head on." Ruby explained, causing Pyrrha to shock.

"Ruby. What are you saying? This is a suicidal." Pyrrha said, but Ruby shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but it must be done." Ruby said before ending the call.

"Okay. Prepare yourself, dragon Grimm. Because this silver eye Winter/Fall Maiden is coming to bring you down." Ruby said to herself before making her way towards the CCT tower with the aid of her Semblance.

"Ruby..." Pyrrha muttered in a sad tone of voice, her eyes glistening slightly.

"Come on. We better get meet up with the others." Professor Ozpin said, causing Jaune and Pyrrha to nod their heads.

* * *

In a temporary safe area, those who are injured are getting their wounds treated. "Is this everyone?" Sun asked as the monkey Faunus gaze at the people present, trying to make sure that everyone is here.

"As far I'm aware, we're still missing your teammates Scarlet and Sage, Mr Leon, Rose Paladin and Ruby." Weiss replied, saying the last name is a worrying tone of voice.

"Your worry about Ruby, aren't you?" Sun asked, causing Weiss to give him a look.

"Of course I am, Monkey. She's my teammate." Weiss retorted, causing Sun to raise his arms in surrender.

"Chill, Ice queen. I was just asking." Sun said with a small smile on his face.

"Well, you should be worried about your teammates, as one of them still have a broken leg." Weiss said as she cross her arms.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Sun said before chuckling slightly.

"Hey! There's some more people coming!" Neon shouted, causing Sun and Weiss to turn their heads in the direction that the cat Faunus is pointing at.

"Isn't that Ruby's and Yang's family along with Professor Goodwitch and that Atlas general?" Sun asked as he saw team STRQ, Glynda and Ironwood approaching them.

"Y-yes." Weiss replied, surprise to see Yang's mum here. Summer Rose spotted Weiss and approached the heiress and Monkey Faunus whilst Winter rushed to Ironwood's side.

"Weiss. Are you okay? Where are the others of your team?" Summer asked, saying the last part in a worrying tone of voice.

"I'm fine, Miss Rose. Blake and Yang are over there." Weiss replied as she points in a direction.

"Where's Ruby...?" Summer asked, becoming more worried.

"...She's haven't returned yet..." Weiss replied in a saddened tone.

"Oh..." Summer said whilst looking at the ground.

"I'm sure that Ruby is okay, Sum. She's a skilled Huntress-in-training." Taiyang said as he approach them and place a hand onto the silver eye women's shoulder. "Yeah. Your right." Summer said with a weak smile on her face.

"Come on. Let see how Yang's doing." Taiyang said, causing Summer to nod her head. However, Weiss gained a awkward look on her face.

"I should prepare yourself if I was you." Sun said, causing Summer to become worried again.

"Is Yang alive?" Taiyang asked, trying to look calm.

"She's alive. But..." Sun try to explain but couldn't say it.

"I think it's best if you see for yourself." Weiss said before heading in a direction, being followed by Summer and Taiyang.

When the three of them reached the place where Yang and Blake are, Taiyang's eyes widened whilst Summer place a hand over her mouth. This is because apart from the many cuts that surround the unconscious golden hair girl's body, the main thing that draws Summer's and Taiyang's attention is Yang's missing arm.

"What happened?" Summer asked as she looked at Blake who looked on the verge of tears crying.

"We were fighting Adam. We thought that we could win, but Adam got the better of us and tortured Yang before...before...cutting off her..." Blake began to explain in a shaky tone of voice.

Summer immediately hugged the cat Faunus. "Shush. It's okay. I'm just glad that the both of you are alive." Summer said as she sooth the upset cat Faunus. As Taiyang sat down next to the still unconscious Yang, he heard footsteps coming their way.

Expecting to be Qrow, Taiyang became surprise slightly when he saw Raven staring down at her daughter. "You knew that Yang got into a dangerous situation before we arrived here?" Taiyang asked, causing Raven to close eyes.

"Yes. I felt Yang's pain through my Semblance." Raven replied as she re-opened her eyes.

"So, is that way you miss-judged that sword swing. Because of Yang getting her arm getting cut off?" Taiyang asked, causing Raven to nod her head. It was then that Yang's lilac eyes began to flutter open.

"Huh...Where I'm I?" Yang asked in a groggy tone of voice whilst sitting up, causing Taiyang to whip his head around to look at his daughter.

"Yang! So glad to see you alive. How are you feeling?" Taiyang asked, causing Yang to become confuse.

"What do you me-!" Yang began to ask in a confuse tone of voice but stop as a surge of pain went through her body.

"Owch!" Yang yelped as she began to place a hand onto her right arm as that where the pain originates from. Yang's eyes widened when she couldn't feel anything.

"D-dad. W-why can't I f-feel anything?" Yang asked in a shaky tone of voice, trying not to think of the worse.

"Well..." Taiyang began to say but stop as he couldn't find the words to say.

Yang's eyes began to glistening slightly when her lilac eyes just saw a bandaged up stump.

"No, no, no..." Yang began to say but trailed off as she started to cry slightly. Raven closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I can't believe that I'm actually going to do this." Raven muttered to herself before crouching down and hugging Yang, making the golden hair girl and Taiyang to become surprise.

"M-Mum?!" Yang asked in a surprise tone of voice, surprise to see her biological mother in the first place and actually hugging her.

"Just be glad that your still alive." Raven whispered into her daughter's ear, trying her best not to cry herself.

"W-what's going here?" Taiyang heard Summer asked and when the blond hair man turned around to look at the silver eye women, he chuckled slightly at the look on her face.

"Just some of Raven's affectionate moment." Taiyang replied just as Raven broke the hug.

"I'm so sorry, Yang." Yang heard Blake said, causing the golden hair girl to turn her head towards the cat Faunus who was staring at the ground.

Yang just sighed slightly. "What are you sorry for, Blake. Bad things just happened." Yang said with a weak smile on her face, causing Blake to look up at her.

"Yeah." Blake said with a small smile on her face.

"I wasn't expecting that. How are you feeling, Firecracker?" A voice asked, causing the five of them to turn their heads to see Qrow and Weiss approaching them.

"Hi, Uncle Qrow. Manage to survive, huh?" Yang asked as she wipe a tear out of her eyes.

"heh. It will take more than some Grimm to take me down." Qrow replied with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah right. I counted at least two times that we need to save your butt." Summer said, causing the others to chuckle slightly. Qrow just gave the silver eye women a look.

"Come on, Sum." I'm trying to be humorous here." Qrow said, but Summer just smirked at him.

"So what's happening now?" Taiyang asked, causing Qrow to run a hand through his hair.

"The good news that we managed to get rid of the virus that has been infecting Knights and Paladins. The thanks goes to that Neptune kid. Managed to find an alternative solution to getting rid of the virus from an alternative computer point instead of endangering our lives by attempting to head towards the CCT tower." Qrow began to explain, causing Weiss, Blake and Yang to smile at Neptune's name.

"The bad news that we can't send a message outside Vale to the other Kingdoms since that Grimm is still circling it." Qrow explained, pointing with his thump at the dragon Grimm.

"What sort of Grimm is that? I've never seen anything that big before." Weiss asked, a slight hint of fear in her eyes.

"The Grimm Dragon. The most rarest of the Grimm in the entire of Remnant, being capable of spawning other types of Grimm." Raven explained as she gaze at the dragon. The rest of her team stared at her.

"What?! I've been study." Raven said with a slight glare on her face.

"But what was it doing sleeping beneath a mountain?" Blake asked, causing Qrow to shrug his shoulders.

"Don't know. This type of Grimm have been rarely studied, so we have little knowledge on it." Qrow said as he glance at his sister with a slight frown on his face.

"So, everyone still alive, huh?" A voice asked, causing everyone to turn their heads to see Ryan behind them along with Sage and Scarlet.

"Ryan! Have the patients been safely evacuated?" Taiyang asked, knowing that the combat teacher has been the hospital when the invasion began.

"The patients are safe, except for a certain green head who decided to join the fight." Ryan replied whilst pointing his thump at Sage who gained a sheepish look on his face. However,

it was then that Sage and Scarlet saw Yang's missing arm. "Yang! What happened to you!?" Sage exclaimed with wide eyes.

"You remember Adam Taurus, the bull Faunus that "killed" Ruby?" Yang asked, causing Sage and Scarlet to nod their heads.

"Well, me and Blake fought him and he cut off my arm after torturing me." Yang explained, causing Sage and Scarlet to glance at the cat Faunus who had a shameful expression on her face. It was then that Ryan notice Raven for the first time.

"This is my sister, Raven Branwen." Qrow said, seeing the confuse look on Ryan's face.

"Oh. So that makes you Yang's...mother?" Ryan asked in a uncertain tone of voice.

"Biological speaking, yes." Raven replied before Ryan started to look between Raven and Yang.

"Yes. I can see the resemblance." Ryan said in a thoughtful tone of voice.

"Scarlet! Sage! There you are!" A voice called, causing everyone to turn their heads to see Sun and Neptune coming over.

"Glad to see that you two are safe." Scarlet said, causing Sun and Neptune to nod their heads.

"Yes. The same could be said to you to, especially you Sage with that leg." Neptune said, causing Sage to scratch the back of his head.

"I managed to pull through even though it was painful." Sage admitted, causing Sun to shake his head slightly. It was then that Weiss realized something.

"Where's Ruby? Wasn't she suppose to be with you, Scarlet?" Weiss asked, causing everyone to look at Scarlet, Sage and Ryan.

"When we meet up with Sage and Ryan, we encounter the one behind the invasion and Ruby decided to fight her." Scarlet explained, causing everyone to become wide eyed.

"Wait. You just left my sister to fight that fiend!?" Yang shouted angrily, eyes turning red as she tried to sit up.

"Please come down, Yang. You need to rest." Summer said whilst placing a hand on the golden hair girl's shoulder. Yang looked at Summer for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and relaxing.

"So that what I've been feeling when we were heading here." Raven muttered in a low tone of voice. However, Summer heard her and looked at the red eyed sword-women.

"Is Ruby alright?" Summer asked in a worrying tone of voice.

"Well, your daughter isn't dead. That I could tell." Raven replied, causing Summer in relief. However, Raven began to frown.

"However, there's something strange though." Raven said, causing everyone to become confuse.

"What do you mean?" Taiyang asked, causing Raven to shrug her shoulders.

"I have no idea. Better ask Ruby when she gets here." Raven replied, causing Taiyang to become depress slightly.

"That maybe difficult, Miss Branwen." A voice said, causing everyone to turn their heads to see Professor Ozpin behind them.

"What do you mean, Professor? Do you know where my little ice rose is?" Summer asked, starting to become worried. The Headmaster of Beacon Academy gained a grim expression on her face.

"Your daughter is going to fight the Grimm dragon." Professor Ozpin replied, causing everyone to become shock.

"I know that Ruby has the powers of the Winter Maiden and the power of the silver eye warriors. But there's absolutely no way that she can fight that Grimm by herself!" Ryan said in a shock tone of voice.

"That maybe true, Mr Leon. But you haven't head the full story." Professor Ozpin said, causing the combat teacher and everyone to become confuse.

"I'm sure that you been told that Ruby encounter the Fall Maiden?" Professor Ozpin asked whilst glancing at Ryan, Sage and Scarlet.

"Yes. But what that has got to do with this?" Qrow asked whilsy gaining the feeling that Amber is now dead. Professor Ozpin took a deep breath.

"Well. Ruby won the battle and took the powers of the Fall Maiden from Cinder." Professor Ozpin replied, causing everyone to become wide eyed.

"The Winter Maiden...and the Fall Maiden. Ruby is sure becoming powerful." Raven said before a thought entered her head.

"Summer. How comfortable is Ruby with the co-existance of the Winter Maiden powers and the silver eye powers?" Raven asked, causing Summer to purse her lips.

"To be honest. We only managed to balance the two powers with in Ruby. Any violent shifts in that balance will cause Ruby harm." Summer explained and after a few seconds, dread started to spread thought the silver eye women's body as horror appeared on Summer's face.

"Sum! What's wrong!?" Taiyang asked, becoming shock at the expression on Summer's face.

"Ruby is going to die if we don't get to her fast." Raven replied, a slight tone of fear in her voice.

* * *

Meanwhile with Ruby, the silver eye girl is making her way up the CCT tower using her Winter Maiden powers. _"Just a little more before I reach the top."_ Ruby thought as she create a ice platform and jumped onto it.

After a few more minutes of creating platforms and jumping onto them, Ruby managed to get onto of the CCT tower, right into Professor Ozpin's office...or what it use to be.

 _"This place looks in bad shape."_ Ruby thought as she gazed at the destroyed Headmaster's office, completely opened to the winds.

 _"My best shot of killing this Grimm is to combine the Winter and Fall Maiden powers with the silver eye powers. That should be powerful enough to wipe it out completely."_ Ruby thought as her red cloak whipped around her due to the winds as she gaze at the Grimm dragon.

Possible feeling the presence of a silver eye warrior, the titanic-sized Grimm dragon turned it's head towards Ruby, making her surprise slightly.

 _"There's no going back now."_ Ruby thought as she took out Calamity Rose just as the dragon Grimm shot a fire ball at Ruby. The impact caused the silver eye girl to be sent flying backwards and would have fallen off the tower if Ruby didn't create a ledge to grab onto.

"Okay. That, was close." Ruby said to herself as she climbed back to the open tower top.

Ruby stared at the Grimm dragon as she transformed Calamity Rose into Utopian Rose, causing the massive Grimm to become curious.

"Interesting in my weapon are you? Good..." Ruby began to say before closing her eyes.

"...Because it will be the last thing you will ever see!" Ruby exclaimed as she re-opened her eyes and two wing-like trails of light came out of them. That wasn't all that happened as Ruby started to glow blue and red, indicating that both of her Maiden powers have been activated.

The Grimm dragon became weary of the light that is pouring out of Ruby's eyes but roar at the silver eye girl.

"Ready?" Ruby asked and in reply, the Grimm dragon breathed a stream of fire at the glowing silver eye girl. However, Ruby just swing Utopian Rose that is covered in ice and flames at the stream of fire, cutting it into two pieces whilst sending a energy swing at the Grimm dragon.

The titanic-sized Grimm roared in pain as the energy swing hit it.

"How do you like that? The powers of the Winter and Fall Maiden mixed with the powers of the silver eye warriors." Ruby explained whilst smirking slightly. The Grimm dragon roared at Ruby before diving towards at her.

"This is the end. Return to the darkness which you came from." Ruby said before swinging Utopian Rose whilst bringing her powers to the max. When Utopian Rose made contact with the Grimm dragon, a blinding light burst into existence, blinding everyone in Vale and beyond.

When the light died down, Ruby deactivated her powers and looked behind her to see the Grimm dragon dissolving into nothingness.

"Its over. We're won." Ruby said to herself before transforming Utopian Rose back into Calamity Rose.

"I should get back to the others now. They probably be worr-!" Ruby began to say before abruptly stopping and dropping her weapon onto the ground. She clutched her head with both hands and scream.

* * *

 **And there we have it, the battle between Rose Paladin and Cinder along with Ruby fighting the Grimm dragon. I hope that you enjoy the small scene between Raven and Yang. I'm not sure if you like how Ruby just killed Cinder like that but anyway, now Ruby has become the Fall-Winter Maiden. Let hope that Ruby will be okay in the next chapter. Please review and until next time everyone for the last chapter.**


	45. Chapter 44

**Here we are, everyone. The final chapter, please enjoy.  
**

Chapter 44

Ruby's scream was loud enough to be heard by everyone in Vale. "W-was that Ruby?!" Sun asked, him, Blake and the other Faunus students getting the worst of the scream due to their enhance senses.

"Raven! Semblance!" Summer shouted, causing Raven to quickly draw her sword and created a portal. The silver eye women and the red eyed sword-women immediately run through the portal and arrived at the top of the CCT tower.

"Ruby!" Summer exclaimed as she rushed towards her daughter who is on the ground and thrashing about. "

This doesn't look good. The powers of the silver eye warriors and the twin Maiden powers are destroying her." Raven said as she came up to Ruby and examined the silver eye girl.

"We need to bring her back to the ground. Professor Ozpin might know what to do." Summer explained, causing Raven to nod her head.

"I'll carry her." The red eyed sword-women said, causing the silver eye women to nod her head. However, as soon as Raven touch Ruby, pain shot throughout the red eyed sword-women's body.

"Owch!" Raven exclaimed as she quickly brought her hands away from Ruby.

"Raven! Are you okay?" Summer asked, becoming worried and surprised at what just happened.

"Yeah. I'm okay." Raven replied as she look at her hands with a slight frown on her face.

 _"_ _What just happened?"_ Raven thought before both her and Summer saw Ruby opening her eyes for just a brief second. However, that gave them enough time to see that Ruby's eyes are glowing brightly with a silver light.

This cause Raven to realize something. _"Of course. Since her silver eye powers are still active, I'm being effected by them because I'm the Spring Maiden."_ Raven thought before Summer spoke.

"I think it's best if I carry her." Summer said, causing Raven to nod her head.

When Summer and Raven came through the portal carrying the still thrashing Ruby, everyone started to become worried.

"Ozpin! Ruby needs serious help. She getting destroyed because of her silver eye powers." Summer quickly explained as she reach Ozpin who began to frown in concentration.

"Can we place her in that transfer machine and transfer the Fall Maiden powers out off her, Oz?" Qrow asked, but Professor Ozpin shook his head.

"That's impossible. The machine got destroyed when Cinder decided to collapse the vault." Ozpin replied in a grim tone of voice, causing Qrow to run a hand through his hair whilst sighing in frustration slightly.

"No. Not again..." Summer whispered in a low tone of voice as tears started to seep from her eyes. Raven place a comforting hand on on the silver eye women's shoulder.

"Excuse me, Professor Ozpin?" A voice spoke, causing the headmaster to turn his head to see Pyrrha standing next to him.

"Yes, Miss Nikos. Is there something you want to say?" Professor Ozpin asked, causing Pyrrha to nod her head.

"Is it possible to extract the Fall Maiden's powers out of Ruby using our Aura?" Pyrrha asked, causing Professor Ozpin to think.

"That actually might work." Professor Ozpin said in a low tone of voice. However, everyone heard him.

"If it was that easy to take the powers of a Maiden, then all the bloodshed would have been for nothing." Raven scoffed at Professor Ozpin.

"We need to do something." Pyrrha said firmly and before anyone could say anything, the Mistral champion crouched down, place both hands on either side of Ruby's head and activated her Aura.

"Pyrrha! What are you doing!?" Jaune exclaimed as he and everyone became shock.

The still thrashing silver eye girl's Aura started to flare around her.

"I'm going to forcefully pull the Fall Maiden's powers out of Ruby." Pyrrha replied as she closed her eyes and began to concentrate.

 _"I just need to feel the Aura that the Fall Maiden's powers radiates."_ Pyrrha thought as she try to feel the Fall Maiden's Aura with in the mixed Aura that Ruby is producing.

Weiss and Blake rushed to Ruby's side took a hold on her to stop the silver eye girl thrashing about to much much.

After a few minutes of searching, a smile appeared on Pyrrha's face. "I found it." Pyrrha said, causing everyone to become confuse.

"Found...what?" Ren asked in a confused tone of voice.

"The Fall Maiden's Aura. All I need to do now is extract it." Pyrrha explained, before forcefully pulling the Fall Maiden's Aura out of Ruby. Everyone watched as a orange glow started to seep up Pyrrha's arms.

However, it was then that Pyrrha began to grit her teeth as pain shot throughout her body.

"Pyyrha! Are you okay?" Nora asked as she and the others began to become worried.

"Yes, I-" Pyrrha began to reply but winced in pain.

"The silver eye warrior's power is still active within Ruby. And since Pyrrha is gaining the powers of a Maiden, that she will also going to be effected by that power." Raven explained, causing Jaune, Nora and Ren to become shock.

"Pyrrha! You need to stop this now." Jaune said as he place a hand on the Mistral champion's shoulder.

"No. I'm almost ther-" Pyrrha said before wincing in pain again and opened her eyes and everyone became surprise to see red trails coming out of her green eyes.

 _"So Miss Nikos will still became our new Maiden."_ Ozpin thought as he grip his cane tightly. Pyrrha to a deep breath before de-activating her Aura and remove her hands away from Ruby's head. The silver eye girl's Aura died down and stopped thrashing about.

"That, was exhausting to watch." Blake said as she release her hold on Ruby.

"Yes. Totally agree." Weiss said whilst releasing her hold on Ruby as well.

"Miss Nikos. How are you feeling?" Professor Ozpin asked as he and everyone else watch Pyrrha standing up and looking at her hands.

"I feel-" Pyrrha began to say before collapsing.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune exclaimed as he quickly grab Pyrrha before she could hit the ground.

"The girl must be exhausted from doing that for the first time." Qrow commented, causing Taiyang to nod his head in agreement.

"So, what now?" Summer asked as she glance at Ruby worriedly.

"For now. We wait until Miss Rose wakes up." Professor Ozpin replied as he gaze at Ruby.

* * *

 _When Ruby opened her eyes, the silver eye girl became surprise to see that she is standing next to her gravestone._

 _"Why I'm here?" Ruby thought confusedly as she stared at the writing on the stone._

 _"I'm I dead?" Ruby asked herself before hearing footsteps coming towards her._

 _"No. your not dead, Ruby." A voice replied, causing Ruby to widen her eyes before turning around to see a smiling Kagura._

 _"Mama!" Ruby exclaimed happily before running up to her foster-mother and hugged her._

 _"_ _It's great to see you, Ruby." Kagura said as Ruby broke the hug._

 _"Sooo. Where are we?" Ruby asked whilst becoming curious. Kagura began to purse her lips._

 _"Ruby. What was the last thing you remember?" Kagura asked, causing Ruby to think._

 _"...I went to the top of the CCT tower, fought the Grimm dragon, defeated it using a combination of my Maiden powers and silver eye powers and then..." Ruby began to reply before remembering the pain._

 _"_ _Since your mother only managed to balance the two powers within you, the added power of the Fall Maiden caused a violent shift in that balance, causing you to feel intense pain." Kagura explained in a sad tone of voice._

 _"But...I'm not dead, right?" Ruby asked, causing Kagura to nod her head._

 _"Yes. Your friend, Pyrrha I think it is, managed to remove the Fall Maiden's powers out of you." The previous Winter Maiden replied, causing the silver eye girl to become surprise._

 _"_ _So Pyrrha is the new Fall Maiden now?" Ruby asked, causing Kagura to nod her head. However, Ruby become confuse._

 _"How? Cinder said that she destroyed the vault where Amber was kept safe. Therefore, the transfer machine should be destroyed as well." Ruby explained, causing Kagura to nod her head._

 _"That's true, yes. However, Pyrrha managed to forcefully extract the Fall Maiden powers out of you." Kagura replied, causing Ruby to become surprise._

 _"_ _Is that even possible?" Ruby asked, causing Kagura to shrug her shoulders._

 _"Well. It certainly worked for Pyrrha." Kagura replied, causing Ruby to nod her head._

 _"Luckily your friend managed to remove the Fall Maiden's powers out of you just in time, otherwise you would have died." Kagura explained, causing Ruby to gulp slightly before looking at the ground in shame._

 _"Everyone is probably be dead worried about me."Ruby said in a sad tone of voice._

 _"_ _Yes. Yes they will." Kagura said matter of factly, causing Ruby to glare at her slightly._

 _"Thanks, Mama. You do know how to raise your daughter's spirits." Ruby said and after a few seconds, the both of the started to laugh. After a few minutes of laughing, Kagura cleared her throat and gained a slightly serious look on her face._

 _"You do know that this battle isn't over yet? This is only the first step." Kagura asked, causing Ruby to nod her head._

 _"_ _Salem is making her move to wipe out Faunus and Humanity by collecting the four Relics." Kagura explained, causing Ruby to nod her head again before gaining a uncertain look on her face._

 _"But...where do I go from here?" Ruby asked, causing Kagura to close her eyes._

 _"If your dedicated on joining this battle against Salem, then I would suggest heading to Haven Academy in Mistral." Kagura replied, causing Ruby to widen her eyes._

 _"_ _So I'm going back home then?" Ruby asked, causing Kagura to gained a thinking face._

 _"Yes. It does look like it." Kagura said in a thoughtful tone of voice._

 _"But be careful, Ruby. Salem would probably know by now that you re-claim the Fall Maiden's powers, she will send people to try and capture you and Pyrrha to take the Fall Maiden's powers back and claim the Winter Maiden's powers from you." Kagura explained, causing Ruby to nod her head._

 _"_ _And also. You would need to train Pyrrha on how to properly control her Maiden powers." Kagura said, causing Ruby to nod her head again. The previous Winter Maiden then took a deep breath._

 _"That's all I have to say. I think its time for you to wake up. The others are getting worried." Kagura explained, causing Ruby to smile slightly._

 _"Yes. I probably need to." Ruby said before hugging Kagura, making the tiger Faunus surprise slightly before relaxing and hugging the current Winter Maiden back._

 _"_ _Oh. By the way, Ruby." Kagura said as she and Ruby broke the hug._

 _"Hm?" Ruby asked, becoming curious as Kagura began to smirk._

 _"Please don't get too frisky with your boyfriend." Kagura replied, causing Ruby to blink at the tiger Faunus._

 _"...WHAAAAAT!" Ruby shouted as she began to blush deeply. Kagura began to laugh loudly._

 _"W-what d-do you mean by b-b-b-boyfriend?" Ruby stuttered, causing Kagura to shake her head slightly with a smile on her face._

 _"_ _I'm talking about Sage. I think that the two of you make a cute couple." Kagura said as Ruby cross her arms and looked away from Kagura._

 _"I have no idea what you talking about." Ruby said, causing Kagura to chuckle slightly._

 _"If you two are not together, then what about that kiss, then?" Kagura asked with a smirk on her face._

 _"..." Ruby didn't say anything as her blush went deeper._

 _"_ _Good bye, Ruby. Hope to see you soon." Kagura said as darkness enveloped the silver eye girl._

* * *

When Ruby opened her eyes, she had to cover her eyes due to the sun coming through a window. _"Where I'm I?"_ Ruby asked herself as she began to look around the room that she is in.

It took the silver eye girl a few seconds to realize that she is her bedroom back at Patch. "I'm back home then." Ruby said to herself and she was about to lay back down before noticing someone.

"Mum?" Ruby asked, seeing the silver eye women sleeping in a chair. Summer began to stir when she heard her daughter calling for her.

"Er...is it morning already?" Summer asked in a sleepy tone of voice as she opened her eyes and stretched her arms. When the silver eye women's fell on Ruby, silence filled the room.

"...Hi Mum." Ruby said, starting to feel awkward due to the silence.

"...Ruby!" Summer exclaimed before launching herself off the chair and hug Ruby tightly.

"Do you know how worried everyone is when we heard you screaming on top of the CCT tower?" Summer asked with tear filled eyes.

"Sorry, Mum..." Ruby said in shameful tone of voice as Summer let go off her.

"How long have it been since I fall unconscious?" Ruby asked as Summer began to sit on Ruby's bed.

"You been unconscious for three days. Things have been...hectic since that night." Summer said, causing Ruby to tilt her head in confusion.

"What so you mean?" Ruby asked, causing Summer to take a deep breath.

"Well, despite you destroying the Grimm dragon, the CCT tower is not working, cutting off all communications from around Remnant. Beacon has been shut down, Professor Ozpin and the other teaches are preparing to start rebuilding it along with Vale, but they will take time. And miss-trust have started to appear against Atlas, despite them claiming innocence of the Knights and Paladins attacking the citizens." Summer explained, and Ruby glare slightly at the last part.

"Cinder..." Ruby growled angrily.

Summer sighed slightly. "Ruby. Now's not the time to thinking about her." Summer said whilst placing a hand onto one of Ruby's clench fists.

"...Yeah." Ruby said as she looked at her lap. However, it was then that questions started to enter Ruby's head.

"How are the other's? where's Yang?" Ruby asked, noticing that her sister's bed doesn't look liked it been slept in. Summer began to gain a nervous look on her face.

"Mum?" Ruby asked in a quiet tone of voice, a sense of dread entering her body.

"Yang's alive, but..." Summer began to say but trailed off before taking a deep breath.

"I think it's best if you see for yourself. She's in the guest room." Summer said as she stood up. Ruby climbed out of bed and stumbled slightly.

"I got you." Summer said as she quickly grabs Ruby before anything could happen to her.

"I'm fine, Mum. Just tired." Ruby said as she began to head towards the door. When Ruby entered the hallway, a slight gasp is heard, causing Ruby to turn her head to see Blake staring at her.

"Hi Blake, nice to see you alive." Ruby said whilst smiling slightly. However, she became surprise to see Blake running up to her and hugging her tightly.

"Ruby! I'm so glad that your alive. Do you know how worried we were?" The cat Faunus asked as she released the silver eye girl and looked at her in the eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Ruby said in a sad tone of voice. However, it was then that Ruby thought of something.

"What are you doing here, Blake?" Ruby asked, causing the cat Faunus to look at Summer who shook her head.

"I've been helping to look after Yang." Blake replied, causing Ruby to become confuse at the tone of voice that Blake's is using.

"Yang's okay, right?" Ruby asked, starting to feel scared.

"Yang's just through here." Summer said as she walked towards a door, being followed by Ruby and Blake. The silver eye women knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Yes. Who is it?" Yang's muffled voice came through the door.

"It's me, Sunflower. Ruby's awake so-"Summer began to reply but the door burst opened to reveal Yang who has wide eyes.

"Ruby! Do don't make me worried again!" Yang exclaimed before hugging Ruby tightly. As the silver eye girl squirmed about in Yang's embrace, she realized something is wrong. Ruby managed to break herself free of Yang's embrace and when she saw the lilac eye girl's missing arm, her silver eye widened.

"Yang! Y-you're a-arm!" Ruby exclaimed in a shock tone of voice.

"Yeah..." Yang said as she gains a depress look on her face.

"What happened?" Ruby asked as she stared at the bandaged-up limb.

"You remember Adam, the bull Faunus?" Yang asked, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"Well, during the battle of Beacon, me and Blake ran into him. We fought him and...he cut off my arm when I tried to protect Blake." Yang explained, causing Ruby to look at Blake who is looking at the ground in shame.

"So…how are you feeling?" Ruby asked turning her attention back her older sister, becoming nervous as Yang may have heard this questions many times before and reply slightly angrily. However, Yang just sighed sadly as she looked at her missing arm.

"I don't know. It will take me time to get used to having one arm." Yang replied before looking at Ruby.

"But what about you? I think you screaming on top of the CCT tower is more important." Yang explained, causing Ruby to gain a sheepish look on her face.

"I'm feeling okay. Just feeling light headed, that's all." Ruby replied as she rub the back of her head.

"So where's Weiss?" Ruby asked in a hopeful tone of voice. However, both Blake and Yang gained depress looks on their face.

"Weiss...went back home to Atlas." Blake replied, causing Ruby to become confuse.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked, causing the cat Faunus to take a deep breath.

"Weiss's father thinks that it was too dangerous to be here so he came over here and brought Weiss back to Atlas." Blake explained, causing Ruby to gain a depress look on her face.

"Oh..." Ruby said before becoming quiet.

"Your other friends are staying on Patch if your wondering, Ruby." Summer explained, causing the silver eye girl to look up at her.

"Really!?" Ruby asked in a surprise tone of voice.

"Yes. They staying on the island to recover and to make sure that your okay." Summer explained, causing a small smile to appear on Ruby's face.

 _"That's good news. So the others are okay then."_ Ruby thought before a question enter her head.

"What about, Penny? Has she been sent back to Atlas as well?" Ruby asked, causing Blake, Yang and Summer to glance at each other.

"As far we're aware, your robotic friend is still "alive"." Summer replied, causing Ruby to sigh in relief.

 _"Thank goodness that Penny is alive."_ Ruby thought before gaining a funny feeling in her head.

"Ruby. I think it's best if you go and lay down." Summer said, seeing Ruby place a hand on her head.

"No. I'm feeling fine, Mum." Ruby replied, but the silver eye women gave the silver eye girl a slightly stern look.

"...Okay." Ruby said as she began to make her way back towards her bedroom.

However, when Ruby looked at the window in Yang's room, the silver eye girl saw a red eyed raven sitting on a tree and looking at them.

 _"So you decided to help out, Raven."_ Ruby thought whilst smiling slightly just as the raven flew off.

* * *

 _"_ _So he's staying here."_ Ruby thought as she stands outside a room at an inn. It's earlier during the day and Ruby decided to meet up with her other friends.

Unfortunately, Ruby's dad told her that team JNPR, minus Pyrrha as the new Fall Maiden is resting, are helping with getting rid of some Grimm that have become active on Patch, leaving Ruby to visit team SSSN instead.

However, when the silver eye girl try to visit them, she discovered that only Sage is on Patch. _"I wonder how Sage will react when he sees me"_ Ruby thought before knocking on the door.

"Coming!" A voice called through the door and after a few minutes, the door opened, revealing a certain green hair sword wielder.

"Hi. How may-Ruby!" Sage exclaimed, completely surprised to see the silver eye girl.

"Hello, Sage. Nice to see that-!" Ruby began to say but stop abruptly as Sage hugged her tightly.

"So glad to see that your alive, Ruby. Everyone was dead worried when we heard you screaming." Sage said as he continued to hug Ruby.

"Eh….Sage. can you let go off me please?" Ruby asked as she began to blush and being thankful that they are along.

"Oh yeah, right." Sage said as he released Ruby, blushing slightly himself.

The green hair sword wielder stood to the side of the doorway, allowing Ruby into the room. When the silver eye girl walked into the room and Sage closed the door slightly, silence filled the room. "So, where are the other members of your team?" Ruby asked, trying to start up a conversation.

"They heading back to Mistral. I told them that I'm staying here until you wake up." Sage replied, causing Ruby to become surprise.

"Were they okay with the idea of you staying here by yourself?" Ruby asked, causing Sage to nod his head.

"Yeah. Although, we had to be sneaky because all the transfer students were head counted when they were leaving Vale." Sage explained, causing Ruby to become curious.

"How did you managed to get away with it?" Ruby asked, causing Sage to smile slightly.

"Sun…is a crafty person." Sage replied, causing Ruby to giggle slightly.

"YeP, he sure is." Ruby said, causing Sage to nod his head.

"I've been staying here since yesterday. Your mum did invite me to stay at yours but I declined her offer. I thought that Yang needs the most attention now because of her…" Sage began to say but trailed off.

"Yeah. That sounded like a good thing to do." Ruby said in a thoughtful tone of voice.

"...And I was feeling slightly nervous because of your dad and uncle." Sage said in slightly scared tone of voice, causing Ruby to giggle again.

"Yes. I can see that." Ruby said, causing Sage to sigh slightly.

"I'm glad to see that you like to see me suffer." Sage said in a deadpan tone of voice, causing Ruby to stick her tongue out at the green hair sword wielder. However, Ruby became confuse when Sage began to gain a nervous look on his face.

"Sage, is there something wrong?" Ruby asked, becoming curious.

"...You'd remember how before you fought Cinder you...kiss me?" Sage asked as he began to blush slightly, causing Ruby to become silent as she tried to remember.

After a few seconds, Ruby started to blush deeply. "Y-yeah. I-I remember. W-why are y-you asking?" Ruby asked, stuttering slightly.

"What are we?" Sage asked, causing Ruby to tilt her head in confusion.

"Are we...you know...boyfriend and girlfriend...or something?" Sage asked, causing Ruby to become surprise.

"W-well, I guess so. Since t-that what they do." Ruby replied, as she looked at the ground. When the silver eye girl look up again, she almost jump in surprise to see that Sage is right in front of her.

"So…Do you want to make it official?" Sage asked whilst smiling slightly. Ruby became wide eyed.

"Y-yes!" Ruby exclaimed before wrapping her arms around Sage with a smile on her face.

"I love you, Ruby Rose." Sage said as he stared into Ruby's silver eyes.

"I-I l-love you to, Sage Ayana." Ruby said, stuttering slightly, causing the green hair sword wielder to chuckle slightly. The two of them stared at each other for a few seconds before they kissed.

"Its good to see that you up and walking, Little cub." A voice spoke, causing Ruby and Sage to immediately jump away from each other and turned their heads to see who spoke.

"T-T-Teacher!" Ruby stuttered as she and Sage started to blush heavily in front of a smirking Ryan. "Heh. So you two are officially together then?" Ryan asked as entered the room.

"Y-yes." Ruby replied meekly. Ryan just smiled whilst shaking his head slightly.

"Please don't tell anyone about us." Sage said in a slightly pleading tone of voice.

"I promise I won't tell anyone…not yet anyway." Ryan said as he gained a devilish smile on his face. "Teacheeeeer!" Ruby whined, causing the blue-eyed combat teacher to chuckle slightly.

"So, what are you doing now, Mr Leon?" Sage asked, becoming curious.

"I'm going to help the teachers of to fix Beacon and Vale. They need all the help they can get in this dark age that we arrived in." Ryan explained in a grim tone of voice.

"So, how are you feeling Ruby? Your scream could be heard for miles." Ryan asked, causing the silver eye girl to rub the back of her head.

"I'm feeling fine. A bit faint though." Ruby replied, causing Ryan and Sage to gain worried looks on their faces.

"You should get to bed soon then. You got a lot of resting to do." Ryan said, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"And another thing. You should probably see your friend, Miss Nikos." Ryan said, causing Ruby to become confuse for a few seconds.

"Oh yeah, she's the new Fall Maiden." Ruby said, causing Ryan to nod his head.

"Yes. Although I should wait if I was you. Miss Nikos is resting as well." Ryan said, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"Right. I should get going." Ryan said as he turned around and started to head out of the room. However, when the combat teacher reached the door way, he stopped and turned his head.

"By the way. If you want some privacy, please make sure you close the door properly. You don't want the whole world knowing what the two of you are doing." Ryan said as he started to smirk as both Ruby and Sage started to blush again.

* * *

It's been a few days since Ruby and Sage confessed their feelings to each other and at the moment, Ruby is looking for the new Fall Maiden.

 _"Where is Pyrrha. I can feel the Aura of the Fall Maiden on this part of Patch."_ Ruby thought as she walked through the forest area near the place where team JNPR are staying.

"I wonder how Pyrrha's is doing? I haven't seen her since...that night." Ruby thought, frowning slightly at the last part.

After a few more minutes of walking, the silver eye girl reached a river where she spotted a familiar red-head girl.

"Pyrrha!" Ruby called with a smile appear on her face. Pyrrha, who was gazing at the water, turned her head and when she saw Ruby coming towards her, she started to smile.

"Ruby! It's so glad to see that your finally awake. How are you feeling?" Pyrrha asked as Ruby stopped next to her.

"I'm feeling okay. Much better since I woke up. I've been resting for the last few days" Ruby replied, causing Pyrrha to nod her head.

"How about you? Jaune said that you had to rest and not do anything fighting." Ruby asked, causing Pyrrha to sigh slightly.

"Just feel tired. Forcefully extracting the Fall Maiden's powers from you was no easy feat for me, even though I am the Regional Champion of Mistral." Pyrrha explained, causing Ruby to gain a sad expression on her face.

"I'm sorry." Ruby said, but Pyrrha shook her head.

"Don't be, Ruby. That what friends are for, helping each other?" Pyrrha asked, causing Ruby to nod her slightly.

"And anyway, at least I get to experience the same pain that you went through that you went through when you awakened your silver eye powers." Pyrrha explained, causing Ruby to widen her eyes.

"Oh! Yeah." Ruby said as she place a few fingers up to one of her eyes.

"Stop worrying about it. After a few days recovery, I'll be back to full strength." The Mistral champion said, having an idea of what is going on the silver eye girl's head.

"Right..." Ruby said before becoming quiet.

"So how's Yang? I haven't heard from her." Pyrrha asked, causing Ruby to gain a sad expression on her face.

"She's depress about the whole losing her arm." Ruby explained, causing Pyrrha to gain sympathetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Pyrrha said as Ruby nod her head slightly.

"It's a good thing that Blake is staying with Yang. Otherwise my sister would get into a very bad state of depression." Ruby said, causing Pyrrha to nod her head slightly before silence fall between the two of them. However, after a few minutes of silence, Pyrrha spoke.

"…Hey Ruby." Pyrrha asked, causing Ruby to become confuse at the nervous tone of voice that Pyrrha is using and the fidgeting of her body.

"Yes, Pyrrha. Is there something wrong?" Ruby asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Do you think…it's okay…..if you help me to master my new Maiden powers?" Pyrrha asked in quiet tone of voice, causing Ruby to become silent whilst blinking at the Mistral champion.

Pyrrha started to become nervous before Ruby started to chuckle, making the Mistral champion confuse.

"I was going to offer to help you to train with your new Fall Maiden powers in the first place." Ruby explained whilst smiling. Pyrrha started to smile as well.

"Thank you, Ruby. Thank you very much." Pyrrha said before Ruby started to hum.

"Have you tried to use any of your Fall Maiden powers yet?" Ruby asked, causing the new Fall Maiden to nod her head slightly.

"Kind off." Pyrrha replied before raising an arm and activating her Fall Maiden powers, causing fire to dance around the palm of her hand.

"When I first used my new powers, Jaune became worried that I might set the room on fire because I was still resting." Pyrrha said, causing Ruby to laugh.

"Yeah. Totally see that!" Ruby said as a mental picture of a panicking Jaune entered her head.

However, Ruby stopped laughing and gained a serious look on her face, causing Pyrrha to become as she makes the dancing flames disappear.

"Ruby? Is there something wrong?" Pyrrha asked before Ruby took a deep breath.

"Pyrrha. There's something I need to discuss with you." Ruby replied before telling the new Fall Maiden about Salem, the Relics and everything that Kagura told her. Throughout the story, Pyrrha looked calm on the outside but in the inside, she felt terrified.

"So, your planning on going to Mistral then?" Pyrrha asked, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"Yes. Salem wants to destroy the academies to claim the Relics. The Fall of Beacon was almost a success and I don't want the other academies suffering the same fate." Ruby explained as Pyrrha closed her eyes.

"Well then, I coming as well." Pyrrha said, causing the Winter Maiden to become surprise.

"W-what?" Ruby asked in a surprise tone of voice, making Pyrrha smile slightly.

"Have you forgotten that Mistral is my home land and as a Huntresses it's our duty to protect the people." Pyrrha explained, causing Ruby to nod her head slightly.

"And anyway, I do need you to teach me how to master my new powers." Pyrrha pointed out, causing Ruby to purse her lips.

"That's true. But what about your team? Won't they object that you're leaving them to go back to Mistral?" Ruby asked, causing Pyrrha to shake her head.

"I'm pretty sure that they want to come as well." Pyrrha replied, causing Ruby to gain wide eyes.

"It's too dangerous for them to come with us, Pyrrha." Ruby said, causing Pyrrha to shake her head as she place a hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"Ruby. We need all the help we can get if we want to stop this Salem women. And with miss-trust dividing the people of Remnant, our friends are the only people we can rely on." Pyrrha explained as she stared right into Ruby's eyes.

"...I guess your right about that." Ruby said in a quiet tone of voice. However, Pyrrha heard her, causing the new Fall Maiden to smile as she closed her eyes.

"I'm glad to see that your thinking on the right lines as me." Pyrrha said before smirking slightly as she re-opened her eyes.

"And I don't think your new boyfriend will be happy that your leaving him." Pyrrha added, causing Ruby to become silent and blink at the Mistral Champion. After a few seconds, Ruby started to blush.

"H-h-how do you k-k-know that?!" Ruby exclaimed, causing Pyrrha to smirk even more.

"Heh. Have you forgotten that Maidens can look into each other's memory's." Pyrrha explained, causing Ruby to glare at her.

"Don't you know the meaning of privacy!?" The Winter Maiden screeched at the Fall Maiden, causing Pyrrha to laugh.

"Don't worry Ruby. I won't tell anyone." Pyrrha assure Ruby. However, the silver eye girl remained glaring at Pyrrha.

"How do you like it if I looked into your memory's? I'm sure that you have plenty of juicy memories with Jaune." Ruby asked, causing Pyrrha to widen her eyes before starting to blush. Ruby began to smirk.

"Ohhh. So, there are some juicy memories with Jaune in there?" Ruby asked, causing Pyrrha to quickly shake her head.

"NoPe! There's nothing juicy about me and Jaune in my head!" Pyrrha exclaimed, causing Ruby to shake her head whilst smiling slightly.

"Okay, okay. I stop teasing you Pyrrha...for now that is." Ruby said, smirking at the last part, causing Pyrrha to nod her head slightly.

"Right! we got some planning to do." Ruby said in a serious tone of voice, causing Pyrrha to stop blushing and becoming serious herself before nodding her head.

* * *

After a month of planning, Ruby and Pyrrha are prepared to head to Mistral. Like what Pyrrha said, the rest of her team are eager to come as well and the most surprising part was that Sage is joining them as well.

However, the bad part is that Ruby haven't told her family or Blake that she is heading to Mistral. The Winter Maiden felt bad about not telling them about it but she did write a letter explaining to them where she and her friends are heading.

"Well then, is everyone ready?" Jaune asked, shifting the weight of his backpack slightly.

"I think so, we double checked all the supplies that we need." Ren replied as he hummed slightly.

"As well as spare Lien?" Nora asked, causing Ren to nod his head.

"Right then. Time to get going." Pyrrha said, causing the others to nod their heads. However, Ruby glanced behind her towards her house that is in the distance.

Sage knew what is going through the Winter Maiden's head and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Ruby. it will make things complicated if you told them." Sage said in a soft tone of voice, causing Ruby to purse her lips together. After a few minutes, the silver eye girl nodded her head.

"Right! let get going team!" Ruby said as she started to walk, Calamity Rose attached to her backpack whilst Winter's Legacy hung from her waist.

"Right behind you, Rubes." Pyrrha said as she and the others started to follow the Winter Maiden through the snowy path.

"Hey! We should call ourselves something since we're a new team." Nora said in an excited tone of voice.

"Let concentrate on getting off Patch first before thinking about team names, Nora." Ren said with a small smile on his face.

As the team consisting of Ruby, Sage and team JNPR made their way down the snowy path, they didn't realize that they are being followed by a red-eyed crow.

* * *

Somewhere far away, Salem is in her palace, pondering. _"Beacon hasn't falling and Cinder is dead, thus passing the Fall Maiden powers onto Ruby Rose, the current Winter Maiden."_ Salem thought disappointingly with a frown on her face.

After a few seconds, Salem sighed slightly. _"Oh well. Miss-trust is spreading throughout Remnant, I guess that make up for the lost. Making my forces stronger and claiming the other Relics easier before trying again at the Relic of choice."_ Salem thought again before starting to smirk slightly.

 _"Poor Ozpin. He and the others must think that Cinder was the only dangerous person under my control. How wrong they will be when she makes her appearance."_ Salem thought before starting to hear footsteps approaching behind her.

"So, I guess it's my turn then?" A female voice asked, causing the Grimm queen to turn her head. Due to the shadows, the person's face can't be seen, but she is wearing purple clothes.

The most eye-catching feature that the women's entire left arm is that of a Grimm, completely black and having white claws.

"Yes, dear. It's time for your turn." Salem said whilst smiling. The Grimm-armed women began to laugh.

"Hehehe. Prepare yourselves, Remnant. The fun is about to begin." The Grimm-armed women said whilst smiling evilly.

* * *

 **And there we have, the final chapter. Pyrrha is the new Fall Maiden and the ship Paprika is official now. Kagura and Ruby discussed about the next move that Ruby can make and a new enemy has appeared. I hope that you like how Pyrrha become the Fall Maiden. Goodbye for now.**

 **thirdegree101: Sorry about that.**

 **TheShadow977:...Yes. Ruby would surely have nightmares.**

 **Sm0kyPanda: Thank you.**

 **Silver-Tritium-Protracinium: Thank you for pointing these out to me.**


End file.
